Crisis Universal
by Asiant y Uriel
Summary: Calíope ha descubierto que los universos están siendo consumidos por una fuerza desconocida y se da a la tarea de reclutar a un grupo de villanos y héroes para salvar el Multiverso. La pregunta és: ¿Podrán hacerlo a tiempo?
1. Prólogo

**_CRISIS UNIVERSAL_ **

_por Acuario Káiser_

****

PRÓLOGO

_En el principio existían un sinnúmero infinito de universos ocupando el mismo espacio, pero que vibraban en una frecuencia diferente y por esta razón se mantenían separados unos de otros. De igual modo, estos universos albergaron mundos semejantes en donde la vida, la historia e incluso el lenguaje evolucionaron de una manera casi idéntica. Mientras todos estos universos crecían y se expandían constantemente, una raza de seres inteligente y poderosos se dedicó a observarlos con suma atención y fascinación, del mismo modo que un letrado estudiaría en forma minuciosa las moléculas y átomos que conforman un ordinario pedazo de materia. _

_Ignorantes de todo esto, los seres que habitaban los universos vivían y morían, seguros de su destino y su propia existencia. Pero a través de los confines del tiempo y el espacio, otra inteligencia superior, vasta y hostil empezó a contemplar el multiverso con desprecio e indiferencia. Y entonces de una forma lenta, pero constante, comenzó a trazar sus planes para destruirlo todo... ._

El frío es tan intenso que lo siento a través de mi piel... .

El silencio es tan absoluto que ni siquiera mi oído lo traspasa... .

Es el frío de la nada... .

Es el silencio de la muerte.

Una poderosa luz dispersó las tinieblas del universo e iluminó el interior de los lúgubres cráteres lunares que habían permanecido en oscuridad por siglos. Gradualmente, una agitación casi imperceptible comenzó a apoderarse de la zona. Durante unos minutos no fue más que el aleteo de una inofensiva mariposa a metros de distancia. Pero iba creciendo, continua e inexorablemente hasta convertirse en un poderoso sismo que comenzó a fracturar desde dentro el satélite natural del planeta azul. El terremoto lunar se tornó más y más violento con la cercanía de aquella luz cegadora. Fuera lo que fuese, sus dimensiones eran tan grandes que pronto absorbería la luna mientras se abría paso hacia el último planeta que aún existía.

__

Tierra.  
(En el día del Juicio Final)

El tránsito de la avenida se hacía interminable debido a la salida de las alumnas de la secundaria. Cientos de colegialas populaban por la banqueta. Los automovilistas tocaban el claxon para evitar que alguien se estacionara en doble fila. Cuando Minako Aino distinguió a Roberto Figueroa, el poco ánimo que tenía se esfumó al instante. Estaba a la puerta del colegio y seguramente debía estar esperando a que llegara Naru o Motoko. Se detuvo, vacilante. ¿Debía regresar por donde había venido, fingiendo no verlo o actuar como sí nada? Pero... ese sujeto en verdad la irritaba como nadie. ¡Era realmente insoportable! Se decidió. Caminó hacia Roberto y le devolvió el saludo.

—Hola, Minako, ¿cómo te va?

—Bien, ¿qué haces aquí? —le increpó la chica, fría como el hielo.

—Qué pregunta es esa, preciosa —repuso Roberto tratando de sonar galante, pero sólo consiguió escucharse como un fanfarrón—. Sabes que me gusta visitar a mis admiradoras de vez en cuando. Espero que no haya resentimiento por, ya sabes, quitarles su trabajo como las defensoras de Juuban.

Minako entornó la mirada.

—Sí, claro, presúmelo de nuevo.

—Podría leer tu mente y saber lo que estás pensando de antemano —dijo Roberto, guiñándole un ojo—. Lamento que empezáramos con el pie derecho, pero la labor de un héroe es siempre tan... .

—Izquierdo —le interrumpió la chica—. Se dice "empezar con el pie izquierdo" y no con el derecho. Creo que estoy sobrando en este lugar, así que mejor me marcho antes de que llegue Naru.

—Ah, sí, por cierto ¿qué dice Keitaro? Espero que no me guarde rencor por ganarle el amor de la bella Naru. Quizá sí yo no hubiese llegado a esta ciudad las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes. ¿No crees?

—Apuesto a que sí, pero no me interesa pensar en eso.

Roberto la tomó por la cintura.

—Sabes que te ves adorable cuando te pones así.

Ella bajó la mirada y comenzó a temblar de coraje. Le dio un empujón para apartarlo de ella y le mostró un puño.

—¡A veces desearía que tú y este mundo nunca hubiesen existido!

Roberto sonrió y la miró directo a los ojos. Confiaba en que todavía tenía un par de minutos para flirtear con Minako antes de que llegara Naru o Motoko. Entonces, una luz en las alturas atrajo la atención de todo mundo. Los cielos se iluminaron con un poderoso resplandor. Desde la bahía de Tokio hasta el pie de las montañas, todo humano se quedó petrificado ante la sobrecogedora belleza del fenómeno. Los automóviles se detuvieron y sus conductores bajaron para observar lo que ocurría. Entonces comenzó el principio del fin.

La luz creció notablemente. Se volvió brillante, demasiado para mirarla. Todo el mundo en un par de kilómetros tuvo que apartar la vista, ocultando la cara con los brazos. Empezó a escucharse un sonido sordo y agudo, como el de una avalancha, aumentando cada vez más el volumen hasta convertirse en un insoportable estruendo que causó pánico entre la población.

—¡Tengo que hacer algo! —exclamó Roberto—. Llego el momento de que el gran Caballero dorado de Leo haga su aparición.

En cuestión de segundos, Roberto se puso la armadura dorada de Leo y con un salto se colocó por encima de un automóvil. La gente estaba aterrorizaba, abandonaban los vehículos y echaban a correr; otros subían la ventanilla y se agachaban mientras rezaban. Roberto observó que incluso el cielo casi había desaparecido.

—¿Qué puede ser todo esto? —murmuró el caballero dorado—. No percibo ninguna presencia dentro de esa nube blanca de luz. ¿Acaso se tratará de algún fenómeno natural? Pero nunca he visto nada parecido. Creo que debí poner más atención a las clases de química y física.

—Roberto, que bueno que estás con nosotras —dijo una voz femenina a espaldas del caballero dorado—. Ahora podremos resolver esta crisis con tus poderes de caballero dorado y guerrero saiya-jin.

—Naru, que bueno que estés lista —repuso Roberto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, volviéndose por encima del hombro para ver a las cinco chicas que llegaban volando—. Sí combinamos tus poderes de ángel del fuego con los míos podremos derrotar esta amenaza.

—Te seguiremos hasta el final —murmuró Sakura Kinomoto, el ángel del aire.

—Sin ti nada podremos hacer, chii —convino Chii, el ángel de la tierra, agitando sus magnificas alas recubiertas de oro—. Kikyou-chan podría usar sus habilidades espirituales, chii.

Roberto asintió de buena gana.

—Lo primero que haremos es averiguar quién es el responsable de todo esto. Usaré mis habilidades telepáticas para localizar la mente del verdadero villano detrás de esta destrucción y luego lo detendremos todos juntos.

—¡Será mejor que se apresuren! —exclamó Minako.

Pero no había mucho tiempo para que Roberto y sus ángeles pudieran buscar el origen de aquella ola de muerte que seguía aumentando de tamaño. El muro de destrucción iba directo hacia ellos. Lo único que se podía escuchar eran los gritos angustiosos y el estruendo de los edificios al ser engullidos por el resplandor.

—Quizá el enemigo se oculta detrás de la nube —Sakura se elevó por los aires. Su intención era observar el misterioso fenómeno de cerca y averiguar si podía sentir alguna presencia maligna en el interior. Estaba usando sus poderes cuando la ola de luz aumentó de tamaño en dirección a ella y comenzó a quemarle las alas—. ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Auxilio!

—¡Sakura! —le gritó Roberto, pero fue demasiado tarde.

El ángel del aire trató de huir, agitando sus alas heridas. Pero cuando el muro de energía se aproximó demasiado, Sakura se desintegró y no quedó ni el menor rastro de ella. Era como si jamás hubiera existido. Roberto se enfureció en el acto y lanzó varias ráfagas de luz contra la ola de energía que seguía avanzando, pero ningún de los ataques surtió efecto. Igual suerte corrieron los ataques de fuego de Naru, las flechas espirituales de Kikyou y los poderes terrenales de Chii. Los ojos de Roberto destellaron con una mezcla de rabia y poder. Nadie parecía ser capaz de detener aquella nube blanca.

—¡Usaré todo mi energía en esta técnica! ¡No me interesa si agoto todas mis fuerzas!

—No, Roberto, podrías destruir la Tierra —lo previno Kikyou—. Recuerda que tus poderes son demasiado grandes.

—Creo que la Tierra ya está siendo destruida —le aclaró Minako—. ¿Por qué todas las ángeles de Roberto son así de... "inteligentes"?

Usando toda su energía interna, Roberto estiró los brazos para descargar un potente rayo dorado que impactó dentro de la nube de luz... No obstante, el resplandor continuó avanzando a la misma velocidad. Quizá lo más horrible era la lentitud con la que se desplazaba. Una explosión nuclear habría incinerado a las victimas inmediatamente, antes de que se dieran cuenta de lo que ocurría. Pero esta luz se desplazaba como una inundación, dejando que sus victimas tuvieran tiempo para verla venir. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, engulló a Naru en el aire y la consumió hasta desaparecer. Por otra parte, Kikyou y un grupo de chicas que trataban de huir por la calle murieron aplastadas cuando un edificio se derrumbó sobre todas ellas. Cuando el polvo del derrumbe se hubo disipado, el resplandor ya había absorbido toda la manzana.

En lo más alto, el rugido de los motores desgarraba el cielo. Una escuadra de veinte aviones caza volaban hacia la ola blanca de energía a toda velocidad. Los aviones descargaron una andanada de doce mísiles que desaparecieron dentro del muro de destrucción. El ruido sordo de ametralladoras, proyectiles y pequeños morteros llenaron el aire cuando un grupo de militares apoyados por tanques y vehículos blindados comenzó a abrir fuego desde diferentes posiciones, pero no tuvieron más suerte que los aviones. Dos escuadrones de helicópteros de combate se unieron al ataque y dispararon decenas de mísiles que penetraron dentro de la nube luminosa sin explotar.

—Chii, los militares tratan de ayudar, pero es inútil —murmuró Chii.

—¡Huyan, muchachos! —les gritó un soldado que llevaba un niño en brazos—. No queda nada vivo en esa dirección. Esa cosa blanca se traga todo lo que toca. Muchas personas han desaparecido y nadie sabe lo que pasa.

El soldado siguió su camino y se perdió entre las miles de personas que trataban desesperadamente de salvarse, pero lo que ninguno de ellos sabía era que no había sitio en el que pudieran ir a refugiarse. La Tierra misma estaba siendo consumida por aquel infernal resplandor y nadie podía hacer nada para evitarlo, ni siquiera el héroe que había logrado salvarlos en innumerables ocasiones.

—¡Oh, no! He fallado, todo se ha perdido —musitó Roberto, cayendo de rodillas al suelo y con el ánimo destrozado—. ¿Por qué no pude salvar a Naru y a las demás? ¿Acaso se trata del fin del mundo? ¿Quién es el responsable de esto? Dios, dame una respuesta... .

—Este es el destino que merecían —dijo una voz imponente.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú? —Roberto alzó la mirada y descubrió la imponente figura de un guerrero levitando en el aire, a varios metros del suelo. El caballero de oro sintió que le hervía la sangre por las venas—. ¿Tú hiciste esto? ¡Te mataré! ¡No sabes con quien... .

Una potente ráfaga de luz que salió de la mano del guerrero casi le arrancó el hombro y fracturó la armadura dorada de Leo. La fuerza del impacto lanzó a Roberto contra los escombros de un edificio derruido, sangrando y aturdido. Chii estaba impresionada. No sabía quién era el guerrero que acababa de herir a Roberto, pero podía sentir el horrible poder que despedía. Y era un aura llena de maldad y odio, era un aura que aterrorizaba.

—Tu parloteo constante me irrita, muchacho —dijo el guerrero.

Roberto aún lograba oír, pero el aturdimiento y el intenso dolor que sentía le impedían levantarse, mucho menos combatir. Se arrastró como pudo hacia el individuo que lo había atacado y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo al rostro. No pudo hacer más que quedarse boquiabierto mientras que Chii se arrodillaba junto a él para tratar de ayudarlo.

—¿Quién... eres tú?

—Este mundo es un error, como todos los demás que he visto perecer antes —murmuró el guerrero mientras contemplaba a Roberto y al último ángel—. Ustedes nunca debieron existir, pero ahora traeremos la pureza del olvido.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —inquirió Minako—. ¿Por qué destruyes la... .

El guerrero le dirigió una mirada impasible.

—Este mundo no es más que un cementerio de sueños fallido, de renuncias, de desilusión y de olvido —levantó una mano y aniquiló a Minako de un disparo en la cabeza—. He contemplado la muerte de miles de mundos similares a este y en todos ellos he escuchado las mismas cosas.

—No... te saldrás con... la tuya —murmuró Roberto, haciendo un último esfuerzo para ponerse de pie y luchar. No iba a morir sin presentar pelea, al menos debía intentarlo. El muro de destrucción arrasaba la ciudad, llevándose todo lo que encontraba en su camino—. ¿Cómo... te atreves a destruir mi mundo? ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?

—Sólo quiero ver tu rostro cuando desaparezcas —repuso el guerrero con una sonrisa malévola y luego alargó una mano hacia Chii. De golpe, la chica de alas doradas explotó desde el interior, deshaciéndose en un millón de fragmentos tan pequeños como granos de arena que se esparcieron por el aire—. Es el fin de este mundo y así lo ha sentenciado mi amo.

—¡Chii! —gritó Roberto mientras era absorbido por la luz—. ¡Nooooooo... .

Cada pared de cada edificio, cada árbol, cada señal de tránsito, hasta el asfalto del pavimento se desintegró. Era como un huracán, un incendio, una inundación, una bomba nuclear, todo concentrado en uno. El muro de destrucción provocó que los edificios se derrumbaran, desintegrándolos como si fueran espantapájaros frente a un tornado. La ola de energía se extendió, borrando la Tierra y su universo de la faz de la Existencia. Millones de vidas acababan de esfumarse para siempre. Era el ocaso final de un mundo que había sido enviado al olvido, un mundo que ya no existiría jamás.

_Celestia._

—¡No!

Calíope se tomó la frente con las manos mientras respiraba de manera agitada. El fuego que iluminaba la habitación continuaba consumiendo los leños sobre los cuales ardía. Había tenido la misma visión durante días, pero siempre con personas diferentes, aunque semejantes. En todas sus meditaciones presenciaba la inevitable destrucción de la Tierra y la muerte de numerosos guerreros que trataban inútilmente de impedirlo. Al principio la musa había atribuido aquellas visiones a sus temores reprimidos, pero ahora tenía el presentimiento de que algo estaba realmente mal. En alguna parte y en alguna época debía estar ocurriendo algún tipo de suceso.

—Otra vez la misma visión —murmuró la joven—. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tratan de decirme? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que he visto la muerte de ese pequeño planeta azul, pero sí algo malo estuviera ocurriendo mi padre lo habría sentido... .

—¿Calíope?

Una voz femenina llamó la atención de la joven, que volvió la mirada hacia la entrada de la habitación. En la puerta se encontraba su hermana Clío, mirándola con preocupación. A juzgar por el rostro de su hermana, Clío casi podía adivinar que algo grave le estaba ocurriendo a Calíope. Para nadie en Celestia era un secreto que las musas poseían una empatía muy especial y ocasionalmente cuando una de ella sufría, alguna de las otra podía experimentar dicha sensación aunque también había casos en que todas compartieran la misma emoción.

—Disculpa, ¿interrumpí tu meditación?

—No, claro que no, hermana —se apresuró a responder Calíope—. Es sólo que no he podido descansar como yo hubiese deseado. He tenido visiones terribles sobre destrucción y muerte, aunque no sé si son simbólicas o reales. ¿Crees que debo preocuparme por eso, hermana? Tal vez debería hablarlo con Cronos o Urano.

Clío entró en la habitación mientras Calíope se levantaba del suelo.

—¿Hace cuanto que comenzaste a tener estas visiones?

—No lo sé con exactitud —Calíope miró el fuego que ardía dentro de la chimenea—. He pasado por esto antes, pero no con tanta frecuencia. Me preocupa que sean un anunció de algo que esté por ocurrir... .

—O que tal vez está ocurriendo —dijo Clío, terminando la frase por ella—. ¿No has pensado que tus visiones puedan ser reales y no metáforas?

—Más veces de las que puedas imaginar.

—Creo que es hora de que averigüemos lo que está ocurriendo —dijo Clío con determinación—. Debemos asegurarnos ¿Por qué no miramos a través de las corriente del tiempo y el espacio?

Calíope asintió con la cabeza y salió de la sala de meditación con paso apresurado. Clío fue tras ella y las dos musas subieron por una escalera que las llevó hasta un laberinto de pasadizos y puertas. Las dos pasaron a través de un pasillo que las condujo hasta el interior de una enorme sala, cuyo interior estaba sostenido por cuatro magníficos pilares dorados. En el centro de la habitación había un gigantesco estanque circular rodeado por cuatro obeliscos blancos. Las musas se tomaron de las manos y elevaron sus rostros en una plegaria

—El agua está tranquila... —comenzó Calíope.

—... pues sólo en la quieta se ve nuestro reflejo... —la siguió Clío.

—... en el universo el tiempo fluye como el agua... —continuó Calíope.

—... y no conduce hasta el infinito —terminó Clío mientras el agua cobraba vida y se transformó en un torbellino turbulento. Luego estalló en toda la habitación como un gigantesco huracán.

Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, las aguas mostraron una nítida imagen que dejó aterradas a las dos musas. Las visiones de Calíope no eran una metáfora como Clío había sospechado. Una cortina de luz se abalanzaba sobre el planeta Tierra y lo despedazaba a medida que lo iba engullendo. El genocidio comenzaba de nuevo en otra de las incontables Tierras que había en el Multiverso. La destrucción era absoluta.

Calíope no podía creerlo y sólo alcanzó a murmurar unas cuantas palabras:

—Creador, estamos ante una... crisis universal.

_Continuará... ._


	2. ¿Qué tan grande es el Infinito? 1º parte

**_CRISIS UNIVERSAL_ **

_por Acuario Káiser_

****

CAPÍTULO I

¿QUÉ TAN GRANDE ES EL INFINITO?  
1º PARTE

__

Celestia.

La majestuosa ciudadela estaba rodeada por tres círculos concéntricos de agua, separados por anillos de tierra. Cada anillo estaba rodeado por muros, edificaciones y torres hechas de rocas blancas, rojas y negras que habían sido extraídas de los fosos, y más tarde recubiertas con oro y oricalco. La ciudadela se elevaba hacia los cielos muy azules desde la cima truncada de una colosal estructura piramidal y era el corazón mismo de la ciudad dorada de Shambhala. En el punto más alto de todo se hallaba erigido un imponente palacio que servía de morada al Consejo de los Káiser. Ahí era donde los amos y señores de Celestia se reunían para deliberar sobre asuntos importantes y gobernar sus amplios dominios. Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, el Consejo no se hallaba reunido y las únicas presencias en el interior de la habitación principal eran dos hombres de apariencia madura, una mujer de mirada serena y una hermosa joven de cabello oscuro.

Calíope contuvo la respiración mientras aguardaba. Urano sacudió la cabeza y miró a su hija con severidad. La noticia que acababa de anunciar la musa inquietó a su padre, pero éste aún no estaba dispuesto a cambiar de opinión. Desde los principios de la Creación, los celestios sólo habían intervenido en dos ocasiones en la historia de los mortales y en ambos casos la situación se había salido de control. Urano no quería volver a experimentar una situación similar por mucho que Calíope le insistiera en que era necesario la intervención de los Káiser para salvar el multiverso.

—No, me niego —dijo Urano con los brazos cruzados—. Soy el Káiser de los Cielos, no el Káiser de los milagros. Si interviniéramos cada vez que los mortales afrontan un peligro, nunca se harían responsables de sus propias vidas y sus destinos. Ellos deben madurar y encontrar su propio camino en la senda que el Creador les ha asignado.

—Pero, padre, esto es diferente —insistió Calíope—. Tu negativa de intervenir equivale a una sentencia de muerte para muchos seres inocentes. Mientras hablamos, miles, quizá millones de universos son consumidos por una destrucción que escapa a toda comprensión. Tenemos que ayudar a evitar la catástrofe antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Urano admiraba la determinación de Calíope, pero no por eso iba a convocar al Consejo de los Guerreros Káiser para que todos ellos salvaran el multiverso.

—Lo lamento, hija mía, pero no intervendremos a pesar de las consecuencias que provoque la destrucción de tantos universos. Reconozco que la preocupación que sientes por los mortales habla bien de tu persona, pero lo que ocurra fuera de los dominios de Celestia no es asunto nuestro y lo sabes perfectamente.

—Padre, por favor... .

—Te recuerdo que ya en una ocasión intervenimos y dimos a los mortales un campeón para que los ayudara en momentos de necesidad como este. Sin embargo, todo salió mal y la Existencia se vio amenazada como nunca antes había pasado. No es mi deseo volver a pasar por una situación parecida, hija mía.

Pero Caliope no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida. La musa de la poesía lírica se irguió e hizo una breve reverencia para indicar que aceptaba la negativa de su padre.

—Te agradezco que me escucharas, padre, pero sabes que no puedo permanecer indiferente ante la muerte de millones de seres vivos. Por esto debo pedirte que me dejes ayudar a los mortales a solucionar esta crisis universal.

—¿Qué has dicho, Caliope? —inquirió Cronos con sorpresa—. ¿No escuchaste lo que dijo Urano?

—Disculpa, Cronos, tal vez no me explique bien —repuso la musa—. Lo que ocurre es que esta destrucción plantea una situación para la cual los mortales quizá no estén preparados. Ellos necesitan una luz que alumbre el camino que deberán recorrer para sobrevivir. Les pido que me dejen ser esa luz.

La mujer de mirada serena decidió hablar.

—Lo que está sucediendo no es un fenómeno natural, eso es un hecho. Sin duda debe tratarse de la obra de algún mortal cuyos propósitos desconocemos por completo. ¿Qué pasará si estas olas de destrucción llegaran a Celestia por alguna razón?

—No creo que eso suceda, Gaia —dijo Cronos, Káiser del Tiempo—. Ningún mortal puede acceder a este mundo sin nuestro consentimiento ya que Celestia está fuera de las corrientes del tiempo y el espacio. Pero de todas formas resulta perturbador imaginar que un mortal pueda ser el autor de tanta destrucción y muerte. En el multiverso siempre han existido individuos ambiciosos que han pretendido dominar a cada ser viviente de sus respectivos mundos, pero esta crisis resulta algo mucho peor todavía. Quien esté detrás de todo esto debe ser alguien con un poder tan grande como su desprecio por la vida.

—Esta no es una situación ordinaria y debemos tomarlo en cuenta —comentó Gaia, Káiser de la Tierra—. Dudo mucho que los mortales puedan detener semejante destrucción por sí solos. Calíope incluso nos ha mostrado imágenes donde muchos héroes y villanos han luchado hasta la muerte por evitar la destrucción de sus mundos y todos han fallado sin importar sus esfuerzos.

Urano permaneció en silencio, pero se veía pensativo. Parecía estar tomando en cuenta los pros y contra de la idea de Calíope. Ciertamente, no deseaba involucrarse en nada que tuviera que ver con los mortales, pero tampoco podía ser indiferente ante lo que estaba sucediendo y fingir que todo marchaba bien. La destrucción de tantos universos era, como bien había dicho Gaia, un asunto que debía ser tomado en cuenta.

—Nuestra falta de solidaridad para con los mortales resulta tan aterradora como la muerte de millones de inocentes —murmuró Cronos—. ¿Es acaso nuestra soberbia más grande que nuestro anhelo de esperanza? Si fuésemos la mitad de justos de lo que creemos ser, no deberíamos negarle a los mortales una luz que los iluminara en estos momentos de oscuridad y caos.

—Eso sería más que suficiente —añadió Calíope con delicadeza—. Conozco bien a los mortales y sé de las cosas que son capaces hacer. El valor, la fe y la voluntad que poseen pueden obrar milagros e incluso cambiar el destino en ocasiones. Somos una raza poderosa, una raza sabia, pero no por eso debemos dejar que el orgullo cierre nuestros corazones a cosas como la verdad y la compasión. Entonces, padre, ¿qué te dicta tu corazón?

Urano meditó por unos momentos más. La mirada del Káiser del Cielo recorrió rápidamente los rostros de Gaia y Cronos y se volvió otra vez hacia la musa que aguardaba en silencio la decisión final.

—Has hablado con gran sabiduría, hija mía, y por respeto a ti y tus nobles ideales, dejaré que ayudes a los mortales como lo has propuesto. Sin embargo, deberás dejar todo en sus propias manos y no se te está permitido intervenir directamente por ningún motivo. ¿Está claro?

—Te agradezco por esto, padre —dijo Calíope con una sonrisa de esperanza asomándose por su joven rostro—. Sí escucho atentamente, casi puedo oír las voces agradecidas de millones de inocentes.

La tarde transcurrió rápidamente para Calíope, y el ocaso la encontró en los salones de la Gran Biblioteca junto a sus hermanas Clío y Urania. Las musas caminaban por un largo pasillo rodeado de enormes libreros recubiertos de madera dorada que contenían miles de libros, tantos como el ojo podía ver.

—No puedo creer que lo consiguieras —dijo Clío, mostrando su asombro—. Yo pensé que Urano ni siquiera te escucharía, pero lograste hacerle comprender lo serio de la situación. La magnitud de esta catástrofe es tan grande que no puede ser simplemente ignorada. Mientras estabas en el palacio, otro universo ha desparecido y con él un buen número de valientes que trataron sus mundos.

Calíope guardó silencio, y Clío pensó que tal vez no la habían escuchado.

—He observado los diferentes universos desde que era una niña y conozco la vida y obra de incontables seres extraordinarios —murmuró la musa de la poesía lírica en tono pensativo—. La esperanza radica en que tanto héroes como villanos luchen hombro con hombro para detener la amenaza.

—Lo que no comprendo es por qué no has elegido a los más fuertes y poderosos de todo el multiverso para afrontar este peligro —dijo Urania—. He analizado el fenómeno con atención y la energía que destruye los universos es antimateria pura. ¿De verdad crees que los mortales que seleccionaste podrán con esto? ¿Por qué no llamar mejor a guerreros con más habilidades?

Clío dio un suspiro y repuso con delicadeza.

—Pareces olvidar que a través de la historia no siempre son los fuertes quienes realizan las hazañas más heroicas. En ciertas ocasiones el coraje y el ingenio pueden resultar más efectivos que la propia fuerza.

—Tal vez sí —concedió Urania—. Pero tampoco podemos pasar por alto que quien esté detrás de esto no debe ser un sujeto común y corriente. Los mortales que Calíope ha escogido deberán obrar con mucha cautela. Sea quien sea, el autor de esta tragedia parece saber como controlar las mismas fuerzas del universo.

Las musas llegaron a un balcón con vista al exterior. Los rayos del atardecer incendiaban con su luz carmesí el agua de los canales en forma de anillos que rodeaban la ciudadela. Los edificios formaban un enorme conglomerado de muros de piedra, cúpulas doradas, torres rematadas por pináculos, arcos esculpidos y minaretes. El incesante estruendo de las cascadas se combinaba con el burbujeo de las fuentes para ofrecer un suave y apacible telón de tranquilidad para todos los habitantes. Calíope y sus hermanas contemplaron la ciudad dorada y los fértiles valles que la rodeaban, así como la montaña que se alzaban más allá.

—Es el momento de irme —anunció Caliope—. No debo perder ni un instante más.

Clío la miró de perfil.

—Sí necesitas ayuda... .

—Te lo agradezco, hermana —repuso Calíope, bajando la mirada—. Pero Urano no permitirá que ninguna de ustedes intervenga de alguna forma. Debemos confiar en que los mortales lograrán impedir esta destrucción y tal vez, después de esto, Urano y los demás Káiser cambien su manera de pensar con respecto a ellos.

—Cuídate mucho, hermana —dijo Urania—. No te fíes de los mortales, recuerda que muchos de ellos son primitivos y tontos.

Calíope se volvió un instante por encima del hombro y una sonrisa se insinuó en sus labios. Se sentía profundamente agradecida con sus hermanas, pero ahora tenía que dejar la seguridad de Celestia y reunir a los guerreros que había seleccionado. La posibilidad del fracaso era como una sombra que la seguiría durante todo su viaje por salvar lo que aún quedaba del multiverso, pero ella no le temía al fracaso. Primero iría en busca de los campeones que lucharían y más tarde descubriría al responsable detrás de las tormentas de antimateria que causaban la devastación.

La musa cerró los ojos y alcanzó su interior. Llamó al aureus, acumulando en su espíritu y rodeándose de él. Respiró en él y la mantuvo arremolinado en su corazón, aferrándose a ese místico poder hasta que pudo sentir el multiverso y el tiempo girando a su alrededor.

Hasta hacerse una con en el eje del omniverso.

Ahora ella debía sustraerse a sí misma. Se dividió y desapareció.

__

Universo-20,010,601  
Planeta Kelbo

Bajo la oscuridad de la noche, la playa cercana esperaba sumida en un silencio por demás pensativo. Las estrellas se asomaban al cielo. El mar, que ahora se veía gris en vez de azul, se mantenía sereno como invitando a la reflexión. Lorna estaba sentada al pie de un árbol mientras su padre la contemplaba. La niña apoyaba la espalda contra el tronco para contemplar con fascinación el manto de estrellas que cubría el cielo nocturno.

—¿No crees que es hora de dormir? —le preguntó Cort—. No está bien que te desveles.

La niña apenas y le prestó atención.

—¿Por qué hay tantas, papá? ¿Cuantas estrellas pueden caber en el cielo?

—Existen millones de ellas —respondió Cort, disimulando una sonrisa—. El universo está lleno de estrellas como las que estás observando en el cielo.

—¿Tú las has visto todas, papá?

Cort sintió ganas de reírse.

—No, claro que no. El universo es infinito, Lorna. No creo que exista nadie que lo haya recorrido en su totalidad, aunque quizá los kaioshins lo conozcan de punta punta.

La niña siguió mirando con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre. Apenas tenía cinco años y por eso muchas cosas le resultaban fascinantes y atractivas, pero las estrellas siempre habían ocupado el primer lugar en su lista de preferencias. "Las personas rara vez escuchan lo que uno les dice, pero las estrellas siempre lo hacen", solía decirle su madre y tal vez por eso le gustaba tanto contemplarlas. En ocasiones se ponía a pensar en lo que se sentiría visitar todas las estrellas y los planetas de la galaxia, e incluso todo el universo. ¿Por qué no? Después de todo el universo sólo era... ¿infinito?

—Papá, ¿qué tan grande es el infinito?

—Bueno, el infinito es como... —Cort descubrió que la pregunta era demasiado complicada para hacérsela entender a una niña pequeña y trató de explicarlo de la forma más sencilla que pudo—. Mira, imagina que el mar no tuviera fin y se extendiera para siempre. Digamos que más o menos de esa forma sería el universo.

Lorna alzó una ceja.

—Pero, papá, el mar si tiene límites, termina en la playa.

Cort se quedó callado por unos instantes y comenzó a rascarse la cabeza.

—Tal vez no fue un buen ejemplo. Imagínate que tuvieras un piano tan grande y con tantas teclas que jamás pudieras terminar de contarlas en toda tu vida. ¿Te lo puedes imaginar? Así sería el infinito.

—Papá —la niña puso cara de asombro—. Eso ya no sería un piano.

—Eh, si, bueno, es que... bueno... —hizo una pausa y llegó a la conclusión de que las comparaciones no eran su fuerte. Lo mejor sería dejar el tema para otro día; tal vez hasta que Lorna fuera una científica o algo por el estilo—. ¿Sabes qué? Sí prometes acostarte temprano, quizá algún día hablemos más sobre ese asunto del infinito.

La niña comenzó a reír entre dientes.

—¿De qué te ríes? —inquirió Cort.

—Juntaste las cejas hace un momento y mamá dice que siempre haces eso cuando no sabes qué decir.

—¿Ah sí? —Cort dejó escapar una sonrisa—. Lo mismo podría decir de ti.

—Mentiroso —le espetó la niña sin dejar de sonreír.

—¡Hora de dormir, Lorna! —gritó una voz femenina desde la casa—. ¿Dónde estás?

Cort le hizo una señal con la mano para indicarle que se marchara en silencio antes de que los descubrieran. Yakumo podía ser una madre bastante comprensible, pero le molestaba que Lorna saliera de la casa de noche, aunque sólo fuera para observar las estrellas. La niña aún era muy joven para comprender las preocupaciones de una madre, pero le gustaba demasiado sentarse al pie del mismo árbol por la noche antes de ir a dormir.

—Iré por la ventana —susurró Lorna—. Así no sabrá que salí de mi habitación.

Cort asintió.

—Ve a dormir, te alcanzaré en unos momentos.

—Papá, mira —Lorna apuntó al cielo con un dedo—. Una estrella ha caído del cielo.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Cort, echando una mirada por encima del hombro. Un rayo de luz se precipitaba desde el firmamento y cayó entre los árboles cercanos sin emitir ningún sonido—. Bueno, a veces ocurre, pero no te preocupes. Las estrellas fugaces son de buena suerte y algunas personas incluso les piden deseos.

—¿De verdad? Bueno, entonces ya sé lo que pediré.

—Me lo contarás mañana, ya debes irte o tu madre se molestará.

Pero cuando Lorna se marchó, Cort no se movió de su lugar. Una presencia desconocida y poderosa estaba muy cerca. Su percepción le indicaba que alguien se encontraba a poca distancia de ahí. El saiya-jin dirigió su mirada hacia el sitio donde se había caído la estrella fugaz, pero fingió que no sucedía nada en tanto su hija no entrara en la casa. Tan pronto como la niña se introdujo por la ventana de su habitación, Cort se dio la vuelta y se volvió hacia un grupo de árboles. Lo que Lorna había visto no había sido una estrella fugaz, sino la estela de aura dejada por algún ser con poderes.

—¿Por qué no sales de una vez? —inquirió con una voz que denotaba una gran seguridad en sí mismo—. Pude sentir tu presencia desde que estabas a muchos kilómetros de distancia. ¿Quién eres u qué buscas aquí?

Una hermosa joven salió por detrás de un árbol. Era una chica de estatura mediana, tez clara como la nieve, cabello largo y oscuro como la misma noche y labios tan rojos como la sangre. Estaba vestida con una larga túnica blanca que iba ceñida a su cuerpo por un cinturón dorado. Sus brazos colgaban relajadamente a los costados, pero parecían preparados para cualquier eventualidad.

—Tu ayuda es requerida, Son Cort.

El saiya-jin se puso tenso.

—¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? ¿Qué es lo que deseas de mí?

Calíope dio un paso al frente.

—Sé todo sobre ti, Cort. He visto tu nacimiento, así como el de otros más en este y otros universos. Acompáñame y todas tus preguntas serán respondidas a su debido tiempo.

Cort permaneció inmóvil, con los ojos fijos en la joven, abrumado por las palabras que acababa de escuchar. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué afirmaba conocerlo desde su nacimiento cuando nunca la había visto antes? ¿Acaso se trataba de un engaño del último enemigo que había enfrentado años atrás y que ahora buscaba vengarse? Cort podía ser una persona noble y solidaria, pero no tenía la ingenuidad de su padre. Había razones de sobra para desconfiar de aquella chica. Sin embargo, su percepción le indicaba que el ki de esa joven era tranquilo y sereno. Era una energía tan delicada como la onda de un estanque en el que uno se bañaría de forma incesante.

—No pienso acompañarte hasta no tener algunas respuestas. La verdad es que me gustaría escuchar tus razones antes de decidir cualquier cosa. Hace muchos años conocí a un sujeto llamado Kay Namura que se apareció de la misma forma que los has hecho tú. Él también solicitó mi ayuda para luchar contra una banda de locos. ¿Acaso tú eres amiga de él?

—Cort, sé que elegiste vivir una vida tranquila y pacifica con Yakumo y tu hija Lorna, pero necesito tu ayuda para salvar este universo y muchos más. Ven conmigo, la más grande aventura de tu vida te espera.

El saiya-jin no pudo reprimir su sonrisa. Aunque había renunciado a la idea de librar más batallas desde hacia mucho tiempo, una parte de él siempre anhelaría los combates y las peleas emocionantes. Estaba impreso en su naturaleza de saiya-jin y no podía negarlo por mucho que lo intentara. Tal vez la mujer le estaba mintiendo o tal vez no. Como fuera, su corazón de guerrero le pedía casi a gritos que aceptara ir con ella. Después de todo, siempre había tiempo para una última aventura.

—Habrá puertas en la vida que te llevarán a un futuro incierto, escoge bien cuál seguirás —murmuró Cort para sí mismo y luego añadió—: Está bien, te acompañaré como me lo pides, pero antes de marcharnos debo hablar con Yakumo y mi hija para explicarles que estaré ausente algún tiempo.

—Descuida, te prometo que las verás de nuevo —le respondió Caliope y ambos desaparecieron con un resplandor.

La esfera de luz que transportaba en su interior a Dina Kaioshin atravesaba la negrura del espacio a medida que se dirigía hacia la veintiuna galaxia del universo conocido. Su viaje en busca de conocimientos la había llevado a numerosos mundos y sistemas estelares tan alejados que la mayoría de las civilizaciones inteligentes apenas conocía de su existencia. Aunque no era la primera vez que hacía un viaje por el universo, sí era la primera vez que se internaba tan lejos por el espacio. Y eso la emocionaba y asustaba al mismo tiempo.

Su viaje no había estado exento de contratiempos. Incluso una deidad como ella tenía que sufrir la frustración de toparse con formas de vida primitivas o poco evolucionadas que sólo le habían dado problemas o le quitaban tiempo con asuntos sin importancia. Afortunadamente, había pasado mucho tiempo desde el penoso incidente con la raza de los camaronis y ahora se sentía en completa libertad para seguir con su viaje espacial. El aspecto de Dina no era como el de la mayoría de los de su clase y eso podía notarse a simple vista. Su rostro y apariencia eran los de un arlequín. Llevaba la cara pintada de blanco y negro, y sus vestimentas bombachas eran de un llamativo color fucsia entremezclado con azul. En su cabeza portaban un típico sombrero de arlequín con dos enormes cascabeles atados en las puntas.

Estaba contemplando unos brillantes y espectaculares quasares que iluminaban el espacio sideral a lo lejos cuando descubrió la figura de una joven flotando en medio de la nada.

—Dina Kaihoshin, tu ayuda es requerida.

Dina abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Una humana en el espacio? Eso no era posible, a menos que se hubiera quedado dormida en el viaje y ahora estuviese soñando. La kaiohshin se frotó los ojos un par de veces antes de hablar.

—Vaya, debes ser alguien muy especial para sobrevivir en el espacio. Dime, ¿de qué planeta eres?

—No provengo de ningún mundo que conozcas, Dina Kaiohshin del Suroeste.

La kaiohshin puso cara de asombro al instante. Escuchaba la voz de la joven, pero sus labios no se movían. Debía estar usando algún tipo de habilidad telepática para contactarla y por eso podía oírla pese a que ambas estaban en medio del espacio.

—Y también conoces mi nombre.

—Entre otras cosas —repuso Calíope—. Necesito de tu ayuda, ven conmigo.

—Humm, disculpa, pero de niña me recomendaron que no confiara en los desconocidos —dijo la kaioshin en medio de una risita nerviosa—. Pero ¿podrías darme tu nombre y decirme qué intenciones tienes?

Calíope sonrió.

—Y así ya no sería una desconocida, ¿verdad?

—Exacto —contestó Dina haciendo una mueca de niña traviesa.

—Dina Kaioshin del Suroeste... .

—Hey, hey, puedes llamarme simplemente Dina —le interrumpió la kaiohshin un poco incomoda con tanto formalismo—. Es decir, apuesto a que a ti tampoco te gustaría que te llamaran "señora de los mil cosmos, soberana de las veintiuna galaxias conocidas y alma perdida del universo", ¿verdad?

Esta vez fue Caliope quien se mostró contrariada.

—Había leído sobre tu peculiar forma de ser, pero admito que no dejas de sorprenderme. Bien, Dina, mi nombre es Calíope y ahora que ya no soy una desconocida debo pedirte que confíes en mi.

—¿Por qué debería? —inquirió Dina.

—Porque la estabilidad de este universo al que intentas proteger se encuentra amenazada.

Dina se tomó las mejillas con las manos.

—¡Santa cachucha! ¡No otra vez! Bueno... no lo sé... tal vez... .

—Te aseguro que tus dudas serán respondidas —afirmó Calíope.

La kaiohshin se quedó pensativa. Había usado su habilidad para leer el alma con la intención de buscar el menor indicio de malicia en el corazón de aquella joven, pero no había encontrado nada que la llevara a pensar que estaba mintiendo. Supuso que tal vez decía la verdad y decidió darle el beneficio de la duda.

—De acuerdo, ¿a dónde iremos?

Como respuesta, Calíope posó su mano derecha sobre la esfera donde Dina viajaba y entonces ambas desparecieron en un resplandor de luz.

__

Universo-20,030,603  
(A doscientos sesenta mil kilómetros de la Tierra)

Desde el ángulo en que estaba situada la flota de la Liga Planetaria, la luna parecía casi llena. Sin embargo, desde la Tierra, acababa de entrar en la fase del cuarto creciente. La nave estelar _Octenius_, cuya superficie se iluminaba gradualmente por los rayos de un sol amarillo, lideraba una poderosa flota de naves alienígenas que permanecían estacionada a miles de kilómetros del pequeño planeta azul que sus habitantes llamaban "Tierra". La última batalla con las fuerzas caronianas había dejado una estela de muerte y desolación por todo el planeta. Más de un centenar de las ciudades terrícolas más importantes habían desaparecido en medio de explosiones nucleares o destruidas por rayos antimateria lanzados desde las naves caronianas. Millones de terrícolas habían muerto y había más heridos que victimas mortales. El agua, el suelo y el aire de la Tierra estaban altamente contaminados como consecuencia de la feroz batalla que había terminado con la victoria de las fuerzas de la Liga Planetaria.

Durante horas, los técnicos en comunicaciones de la flota habían tratado de contactar con algún gobierno de la Tierra, pero de momento no habían recibido ninguna respuesta por parte de los terrestres. Todo hacía suponer que las cosas marchaban tan mal que los terrícolas apenas disponían de los medios más indispensables para sobrevivir en un mundo envenenado por la radiación. Centenares de ciudades todavía eran consumidas por incendios incontrolables provocando densas nubes de cenizas que impedían el paso de la luz solar. Sin embargo, pese a la devastación que padecían los habitantes de la Tierra, para los comandantes de la flota de la Liga todo eso era un asunto menor comparado con la amenaza que planteaba la posible existencia de tropas caronianas ocultas en algún punto del planeta.

Sí el enemigo aún permanecía en la Tierra, las fuerzas de la Liga debían estar listas para entrar en combate. Por esa razón, los guardianes se concentraban en prepararse para la siguiente batalla que habrían de librar en el corto plazo. Los guardianes eran una sociedad de guerreros que servían a la Liga Planetaria y conformaban una fuerza de elite que no pocas veces decidía el resultado de una batalla. Se habían constituido como una orden que tenía apenas unos doscientos años de antigüedad, pero ya contaban con al menos diez mil miembros provenientes de diferentes mundos. Uno de ellos era Paul Tapia, un joven terrícola que acababa de volver de una misión importante y ahora lo único que buscaba era descansar un poco.

Paul caminaba por un largo pasillo que conducía al área de comedores y los camarotes. Era un hombre joven de cabello negro, piel clara y ojos azul grisáceo. Iba revestido con una reluciente armadura de color celeste hecha de una fuerte aleación de plata, oricalco y gammanium. Todos los guardianes llevaban en su costado un sable de luz que colgaba del cinturón junto con una armor capsule, que era una pequeña computadora de bolsillo con diferentes aplicaciones.

Lo acompañaban una guardiana además del líder de los guardianes destacados en aquella flota. Mientras se dirigían hacia los camarotes, Paul iba contándoles todo lo referente a su última aventura, así como los terribles peligros que había tenido que afrontar para regresar.

—De manera que te topaste con una versión alterna de Sakura Kinomoto en el universo donde estuviste, ¿eh? —murmuró Kayani—. Que coincidencia tan peculiar, pero no debería extrañarnos tanto. Después de todo, quién diría que encontraríamos una versión diferente del planeta Tierra en este universo.

Kayani Arftin era una adolescente de cabello castaño y ojos verdes; iba vestida con un ajustado traje sobre el cual portaba una armadura similar a la de su compañero Paul, aunque la de ella era de color rojo con detalles y ornamentos amarillos. La armadura de Kayani también estaba hecha con oricalco y gammanium, pero no había sido forjada con plata, sino con bronce. Pese a su corta edad ya era toda una experta en el manejo de la magia y se había destacado varias veces por su valor en la prolongada guerra contra los caronianos.

Zafet, por otro lado, era un hombre alto y fornido; tenía el cabello largo y usaba una armadura de plata similar a la de Paul, pero de un color verde oscuro, casi negro.

—La Sakura que conocí era una mujer adulta hecha y derecha —comentó Paul mientras recordaba su odisea—. Al principio no la reconocí, pero cuando me dijo su nombre no supe ni qué decir. De hecho tuve que fingir calma para aparentar algo de normalidad, aunque debo decirles que la manera en que nos conocimos fue... rara.

—¿Rara? —repitió Kayani—. ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque me atropelló con su auto y... .

Zafet se detuvo y alzó una mano para indicarles que no avanzaran más.

—Silencio, percibo una presencia poderosa dentro de esa bodega —hizo una pausa y esperó uno segundos mientras analizaba la sensación—. No se parece al aura de ningún guardián que haya conocido antes. Es un aura poderosa, pero...

Kayani dirigió su mirada hacia la habitación que Zafet les había indicado y que se encontraba a unos metros. Se concentró en sí misma y respiro hondo. Era verdad. Una energía poderosa emanaba desde el interior de la bodega, pero no pertenecía a ninguno de sus aliados terrestres. De hecho no pertenecía a nadie que ella conociera. Era una energía pura, limpia y... perfecta.

—No sé quién pueda ser —dijo Paul, que ya había sacado su arma—. Pero si se trata de un shadow warrior o de alguna de las criaturas mágicas del emperador de Caronia, les aseguro que se va a arrepentir de haberse infiltrado en esta nave. Vamos por él ahora.

—Espera, Paul, debemos avisar a seguridad —dijo Zafet, pero fue inútil. Su compañero de armas ya había echado a correr hacia la puerta.

Paul entró a la habitación decidido a todo, pero en vez de encontrarse con un enemigo como esperaba, se topó con una hermosa joven de cabello negro que vestía una sencilla túnica blanca. Zafet y Kayani llegaron inmediatamente detrás de su compañero y miraron a la extraña con una mezcla de recelo y desconcierto.

—¿Quién eres tú? —inquirió Paul con el sable de luz activado—. ¿Cómo llegaste a esta nave?

—Mi nombre es Calíope —se presentó la joven y luego de esto extendió una mano al frente—. No tengo tiempo para explicaciones, pero deben venir conmigo. El destino de este universo está en peligro.

Zafet frunció el entrecejo. Su mano bajó hacia el sable de luz que colgaba de su cinturón para empuñarlo y activarlo. Una brillante columna de luz azul chisporroteó y el aire se llenó de un olor eléctrico.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó el guardián mientras se movía hacia la joven sin bajar la guardia ni un momento—. ¿Cómo sabemos que no eres una espía de los caronianos? Entraste a esta nave sin autorización.

Calíope dirigió una mirada tranquila hacia Zafet. El sable de luz del Guardián brillaba a escasos centímetros del cuello de la musa.

—Esto no es necesario, Zafet —Calíope pasó una mano por delante de la punta curva del sable y su hoja desapareció inmediatamente—. Sí quisiera hacerles daño podría haberlos atacado en el momento que yo quisiera. He venido a solicitar la ayuda de ustedes tres.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —preguntó Zafet extrañado.

—No utilizó ningún tipo de magia o de otro modo lo sabría —murmuró Kayani, mirando directamente a los ojos de Calíope—. Sea quien sea dispone de grandes poderes, pero no percibo energía maligna en ella. Su aura es tranquila y denota un gran valor como he sentido en pocas personas. No se parece en nada a los shadow warriors contra los que peleamos.

—Tu apreciación es correcta, Kayani Arftin —dijo Calíope, volviendo la vista hacia la joven guardiana—. No soy su enemiga y sólo he venido porque requiero de su ayuda para salvar el destino de muchos mundos.

—¿Conoces mi nombre? —inquirió la guardiana con asombro.

—Conozco a todos y cada uno de los guardianes, así como sus hazañas en el universo de donde son originarios. También sé de las pretensiones de sus enemigos, pero les aseguro que no tengo nada que ver con ellos.

Paul todavía recelaba de aquella mujer. De manera disimulada decidió usar su habilidad telepática para hurgar en los pensamientos de ella y averiguar si hablaba con la verdad o trataba de engañarlos. Fue entonces cuando descubrió que le resultaba imposible leerle la mente. El guardián de plata frunció el entrecejo y después volvió a intentarlo, recurriendo a todo su poder mental. Luego de unos segundos entendió que era un esfuerzo inútil. Su poder psíquico no estaba funcionando por alguna razón. Cada vez que trataba de sondear la mente de la mujer delante de él algo sucedía porque no lograba captar nada.

—No logró entrar en sus pensamientos —musitó Paul.

—Tampoco yo puedo hacerlo —confesó Zafet—. No puedo comprender cómo lo hace, pero de alguna manera puede bloquear nuestra habilidad para leer el pensamiento. Ciertamente, no existen muchos seres que puedan hacer eso con un guardián de plata.

Calíope levantó ambas manos y la luz la cubrió por completo.

—Deben venir conmigo... ahora.

Un brillante resplandor envolvió a los tres guardianes. Cuando la luz desapareció tanto la musa como los guardianes se habían esfumado.

__

Universo-20,050,303  
Tierra.

Génesis era una chica joven, serena y hermosa. Tenía la piel clara, ojos azules y llevaba el cabello largo hasta los hombros. Vestía de forma llamativa, con una blusa corta abierta en el ombligo y pantalón de talle ajustado. Portaba lentes oscuros, botas de combate con punta de acero, unos mitones negros para protegerse las manos y una larga gabardina de color blanca. En las caderas, colgaban dos pistolas en fundas de manejo rápido y sobre su espalda cargaba una enorme y filosa espada. Sobre su frente llevaba marcado un extraño símbolo que ocasionalmente cubría con su cabello color ébano.

La cazadora caminó unos pasos más y se colocó de espaldas a una pared de ladrillos contigua a la entrada del callejón. Sabía que no estaba totalmente sola. Su intuición, algo en lo que solía confiar demasiado luego de enfrentar situaciones hostiles y por demás peligrosas, la puso en movimiento de nuevo. Se adentró por el callejón corriendo a toda velocidad mientras escuchaba que alguien corría tras ella.

Una criatura salió de la nada, una especie de ser redondo dotado de algo parecido a una cara que no tenía nariz, pero poseía dos ojos sombríos, bajo los cuales abría un pico cartilaginoso; en grupo, en torno a su boca, había ocho tentáculos gruesos que bailaban descontroladamente.

Génesis se echó a la izquierda, en dirección a un enorme contenedor de basura móvil. Antes de agazaparse tras él, un largo tentáculo paso de largo a unos pocos centímetros de su brazo derecho. Mientras corría para poner distancia entre su persona y las horrendas criaturas que la perseguían, la cazadora sacó una de sus 45. Tras sortear a otra criatura con un hábil movimiento, se encontró con que había al menos otros siete monstruos horripilantes al final del callejón. La tenían completamente rodeada. Se quedó inmóvil y alzó la pistola.

—Van a tener que hacerlo mejor, lilims.

Con un tremendo impulso, Génesis saltó por encima de las criaturas que le cerraban el paso y salió del callejón. Uno de los lilims trató de alcanzarla con sus tentáculos gelatinosos, pero ella se giró con un rápido movimiento para evadir el repulsivo brazo que trataba de atraparla. Con su 45 apuntó a las criaturas y empezó a disparar en posición _Rapid Fire_, liquidando una por una. Las balas cosieron los cuerpos viscosos de los lilims que desgarraron la noche con sus horrible chillidos antes de morir.

Génesis se acercó hasta una de las criaturas moribundas e incrustó una bota fuertemente contra la cabeza del engendro al estilo _Wild Stomp_ para rematarlo. Iba a enfundar su arma cuando percibió otro tipo de presencia que se escurría entre las sombras. Pero a diferencia de los lilims que había liquidado, aquella misteriosa presencia parecía conformarse sólo con observarla. La cazadora se giró hacia su costado derecho apenas sintió movimiento en esa dirección. Pero lo siguiente que encontró su mirada no fue otro de los horrendos lilim, sino una mujer de cabello negro y túnica blanca.

—¿Quién eres tú? —le preguntó Génesis—. Pude haberte matado y... .

—Génesis, tu ayuda es necesaria para salvar este mundo y su universo.

—¿Salvar este mundo dices? —inquirió Génesis, contrariada. Bajó el arma y la guardó en su funda. Su corazón aún latía aceleradamente—. No sé de qué estás hablando o donde has estado todo este tiempo, pero me temo que llegaste demasiado tarde sí tu intención era salvar el mundo.

—No, Génesis, no comprendes —dijo Calíope—. Necesitamos de ti para salvar este universo de la destrucción que se avecina. Debes venir conmigo ahora.

Génesis se quitó los anteojos oscuros y la miró con evidente desconfianza.

—¿Por qué sabes mi nombre? ¿Acaso eres una cazadora también?

—Sé muchas cosas sobre ti, pero si me acompañas responderé a todas tus dudas.

—¿Y sí prefiero no hacerlo? ¿Qué harías entonces?

Caliope le miró fijamente.

—Tú mejor que nadie conoce la existencia del multiverso, ¿o me equivoco, "luna negra"?

Génesis se quedó sin palabras. La sola mención de la existencia de otros universos le hizo comprender que la mujer que tenía delante no era una cazadora, mucho menos una humana común y corriente. Pero lo que más le sorprendía era que la hubiese llamado "luna negra". ¿Por qué sabía tanto de ella? ¿Sabría algo sobre su verdadero origen? ¿Acaso se trataba de un ser parecido a su desaparecido maestro Adán? También consideró la posibilidad de que la mujer fuese una de los héroes que supuestamente debía encontrar en su viaje, pero enseguida desechó tal idea al recordar que la joya roja de su espada no había emitido ningún tipo de resplandor.

—Tú no perteneces a este mundo, ¿verdad? De otro modo no habrías mencionado la existencia del multiverso como una realidad. Pero lo que aún ignoro es quién eres y cómo es que sabes tantas cosas de mí. Dime de dónde provienes y que buscas en este mundo.

—Ven conmigo y todas tus dudas serán respondidas en su momento —le respondió Caliope.

—¿Adónde iremos? —inquirió Génesis.

—Pronto lo sabrás, es un lugar que no dudo hayas visitado alguna vez en tus sueños.

Súbitamente, las dos se llenaron de luz y desaparecieron. Pero su partida no había pasado inadvertida para la oscuridad. En medio de las sombras, la presencia siniestra, un ser mitad hombre y mitad máquina, había observado todo desde que Génesis había salido del callejón perseguida por las criaturas. Una de éstas todavía se hallaba cerca de ahí cuando la misteriosa presencia decidió marcharse. La cosa saltó hacia la oscuridad para atacar, pero la presencia la tomó rápidamente por el cuello y le atravesó el pecho con suma facilidad. El lilim emitió un chillido ensordecedor cuando la sombra lo arrojó contra el suelo. Siguió chillando hasta que le asestaron el golpe definitivo y todo quedó sumido en silencio nuevamente.

__

Universo-20,019,897  
Tokio, Japón

Tres jóvenes en armaduras recorrían las azoteas de las casas y los edificios dando enormes saltos que los elevaban decenas de metros por el aire. Se dirigían hacia el este de la ciudad y lo hacían bastante rápido. Uno de ellos finalmente se detuvo sobre el tejado de un edificio de oficinas y comenzó a escudriñar los alrededores con la mirada como buscando algo.

—¿Qué sucede, Ryu? ¿Por qué te detuviste? —le pregunto Shiryu, llegando por un costado junto con Shoryuki. Como Ryu no respondió a las preguntas, Shiryu miró en la misma dirección que su compañero, pero no vio nada fuera de lo normal—. ¿Acaso viste algo? ¿Un mutante tal vez?

Ryu era un joven robusto y de reflejos muy rápidos. Tenia el cabello largo hasta la cintura y lo llevaba atado con una cinta. Su armadura era similar a la de los antiguos samurai japoneses, salvó por el guantelete izquierdo cuyo puño tenía la forma de una cabeza de dragón. La loriga era de color blanco con motivos azules que simulaban relámpagos. En su cinturón portaba la legendaria espada del clan Hayabusa, la _Ryuken_ o Espada del Dragón.

—No sé si se trate de un mutante —respondió—, pero percibo algo. Es una presencia diferente a cualquiera que haya sentido antes.

—Es cierto —convino Shoryuki—. Siento que un ki muy poderoso se aproxima directamente hacia nosotros. Ninguna de las sailor posee una energía similar, de modo que debe tratarse de otra persona.

Shiryu ladeó la cabeza hacia sus camaradas.

—Como si no tuviéramos suficientes con los mutantes que fabrican en esa transnacional llena de chiflados. Bueno, sea lo que sea no puede ser peor que uno de esos villanos fanfarrones de _Dragon Ball Z_, ¿verdad?

Shoryuki lo miró en silencio por unos instantes y luego suspiró. Ella todavía era una adolescente y bajo su máscara poseía una mirada que sugería una inmadurez de la cual ya se había desecho hace tiempo. En la cabeza llevaba una corona con forma romboide alargado que dejaba al descubierto su largo cabello dorado. La armadura de Shoryuki era de un rojo vivo que contrastaba con los pequeños decorados en forma de llamas que la adornaba. La hombrera izquierda tenía la forma de cabeza de dragón y era el elemento más llamativo de la armadura.

—Ya comenzaba a preguntarme cuando harías un comentario como ese.

—Guarden silencio y estén atentos —les indicó Ryu—. No estamos solos.

—Dragones Legendarios, he venido a buscarlos —dijo una voz femenina en las alturas.

Los tres jóvenes levantaron la mirada al mismo tiempo. Shiryu tuvo que colocarse la mano derecha a forma de visera para protegerse los ojos del fuerte resplandor que despedía la misteriosa joven que estaba frente a ellos. Parecía un ángel cubierto por la luz misma de su propia divinidad.

—Si ella es un mutante, entonces debe ser el mejor que han creado hasta ahora.

—Cierra la boca, Shiryu —le dijo Ryu—. No creo que ella tenga que ver con los laboratorios Cherius Medical.

—Por favor, vengan conmigo —Calíope descendió hasta que sus pies tocaron el borde de la azotea donde los dragones legendarios estaban—. Necesito de su ayuda para salvar este universo y muchos otros también.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —quiso saber Ryu.

La musa dirigió su mirada hacia el guerrero del Dragón del Cielo.

—Mi nombre es Calíope y de momento es todo lo que les diré.

—¿Insinúas que vamos a ir contigo así nada más? —Shiryu alzó una ceja y se volvió hacia sus amigos—. No creo que esta chica sepa con quienes está tratando porque no somos tan ingenuos.

—Sé quién eres, León Almeida, Dragón del Mar —repuso Calíope y luego contempló a los otros Dragones Legendarios—. Y ustedes son Minerva Ravencroft y Musashi Hayabusa, los guerreros dragón que representan la tierra y el cielo respectivamente. También conozco sus hazañas en contra las fuerzas de la oscuridad que amenazan esta ciudad.

Shiryu estaba pasmado por lo que acababa de oír. Lo primero que le vino a la mente era que al inspector Fujima se le habían pasado los tragos en algún bar de mala muerte y accidentalmente había revelado la identidad secreta de los Dragones Legendarios. ¿Habría confesado también la identidad de las sailors? El solo pensar que Ami y sus amigas también estuviesen en peligro hizo que Shiryu sintiera un vacío en el estómago. Casi podía escuchar la voz de Rei gritando a los cuatro vientos lo estúpidos que todos habían sido por confiar en ese policía. Pero aquella teoría presentaba dos problemas. Primero: era imposible que Fujima hubiese conocido a una mujer como esa en un miserable bar. Segundo: el inspector no era tan estúpido como para revelar sus secretos en medio de una borrachera y aunque lo fuera, él no conocía las identidades de Ryu y Shoryuki.

Otra desagradable posibilidad ensombrecía los pensamientos de Ryu: tal vez aquella mujer llamada Caliope formara parte de algún nuevo plan del enemigo. Pero el ki que despedía era tan delicado, tan lleno de bondad y tan perfecto que parecía imposible que albergara malas intenciones. Shoryuki, por su parte, se planteó la tesis de que la desconocida realmente no tuviese lazos con los enemigos que combatían, pero eso no descartaba el hecho de que en realidad escondiera alguna mala intención.

Shiryu giró el rostro hacia sus compañeros.

—Parece que conoce nuestras identidades, tal vez deberíamos ir con ella.

—No lo sé —murmuró Shoryuki—. ¿Qué tal si es una trampa?

—Creo que en este caso apoyo la idea de Shiryu —dijo Ryu luego de unos instantes. Su razonamiento le decía que tuviera cuidado, pero su instinto le aconsejaba seguir a Caliope—. Ella sabe quienes somos y la única forma de averiguar si dice la verdad o está mintiendo es acompañándola.

—Les aseguro que tendrán todas las respuestas —Calíope levantó una mano hacia los Dragones Legendarios.

__

Universo 20,045,589  
Base de Sivacorp.

Durante toda la tarde y hasta la caída de la noche, los asépticos corredores del complejo estaban sumidos en un silencio equiparable sólo al de un cementerio. Los pasillos estaban desiertos con excepción de algunos cuantos guardias que realizaban labores de vigilancia. Había centinelas en todos los accesos y las alarmas y cámaras de vigilancia estaban encendidas. No había forma de que alguien pudiera ingresar a la base sin importar que se tratara de un shaman u otro ser con habilidades sobrenaturales. No por nada todos aquellos que tenían el privilegio de visitar la base de Sivacorp terminaban convencidos de que el sitio era una fortaleza inexpugnable.

Pero los intrusos o la seguridad de la base eran lo último que pasaba por la agitada mente de Sobek. Tenía tantas cosas en que pensar que no hallaba por donde empezar y eso le provocaba un cierto grado de ansiedad. Estaba tan estresado que no había logrado cerrar los ojos en la cama. A pesar de haber recibido el mejor entrenamiento militar y saber todo lo concerniente a las labores de supervivencia y la infiltración, nada de eso lo había preparado para resolver los dilemas morales por los que estaba pasando. Cuando se dio cuenta que no lograría dormir por mucho que lo intentara, se levantó de la cama y fue hacia el baño. Abrió el grifo del lavamanos y se miró al espejo por unos instantes. Había pasado por tanto que a veces ya no se reconocí a sí mismo. Tomó un poco de agua entre sus manos y se frotó la cara un par de veces. Faltaba poco para que amaneciera de forma que decidió comenzar con su rutina de ejercicios matutinos una vez que dejara el baño. Quizá de esa forma lograría distraerse y dejar de pensar en su relación con Anath. Sacudió la cabeza con expresión de disgusto. Tomó una de las tollas que estaban dobladas sobre la caja de agua del sanitario y alzó la mirada para verse nuevamente en el espejo antes de retirarse. Cuando descubrió el rostro de una joven parada detrás de él, se dio la vuelta con rapidez.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo entraste aquí?

La joven lo miró tranquilamente.

—Tu ayuda es necesaria, Joseph.

—¿Por qué sabes mi verdadero nombre? —Sobek estaba sorprendido, pero no iba dejarse impresionar tan fácilmente. Apretó los labios y miró con indiferencia a la joven—. ¿Acaso eres una shaman? Tal vez encontraste una forma de eludir los sistemas de seguridad de la base, pero más te vale decir toda la verdad o te juro que vas a lamentarlo.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo decirte nada más. Debes venir conmigo ahora.

Sobek pasó caminando junto a la joven y se dirigió al buró junto a la cama para buscar sus armas. A juzgar por la manera en que la chica había parecido, supuso que debía ser una shaman o una bruja. Pero lo que más inquietaba a Sobek era que lo hubiera llamado por su nombre verdadero. Apenas se colocó los brazaletes y tomó su arma, se volvió hacia la mujer decidido a obtener respuestas.

—Podemos hacerlo de la manera sencilla... —levantó la mano derecha, mientras del brazalete surgía una filosa garra metálica. Contempló el arma por un instante y enseguida miró a la joven de forma amenazante— o la difícil. Puedes elegir la que más te guste, pero de cualquier forma vas a decirme quién eres.

—Todo esto es innecesario, Sobek —respondió Caliope con tono sosegado.

Él se abalanzó directo sobre ella.

—¡Suficiente!

Calíope sólo se hizo a un lado para eludir la embestida de Sobek, que pasó de largo y faltó poco para que se estrellara de cara contra la pared. Cuando se percató de lo que había pasado, el militar dio la media vuelta con la firme intención de someter a la mujer y extendió una mano, sujetándola por el brazo. Pero Caliope no hizo nada por tratar de liberarse, porque sólo sonrió y entonces un brillante resplandor los envolvió a los dos.

En uno de los incontables universos, una oscura figura estaba de pie con ambas piernas separada y las manos cogidas a su espalda mientras miraba por un ventanal reforzado de una enorme fortaleza espacial que flotaba en el vacío. Pero la inmensa nave era una diminuta forma de metal contra la escala de la descomunal nube de antimateria que se expandía por el cosmos a una velocidad inusitada.

Más allá del ventanal, en el diminuto planeta azul, millones de personas trataban de huir de la destrucción que los acosaba, pero todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano. La antimateria era un asesino silencioso que había borrado casi la totalidad de aquel universo y no había a donde huir. Todo lo que podían hacer era recibir la muerte maldiciendo el destino o con resignación y estoicismo.

La devastación llegaba a tardar unas pocas horas. Tan pronto como la antimateria atravesaba las barreras dimensionales, la destrucción se expandía con rapidez por el universo entero, arrasando a su paso planetas, lunas, estrellas, sistemas estelares y galaxias. Era una muerte silenciosa e imparable, y así lo habían atestiguado un número incontable de seres que ahora sólo eran un vago recuerdo.

La oscura figura desvió un ápice la mirada y descubrió el reflejo de un hombre mitad robot en el ventanal por el cual contemplaba la destrucción de la Tierra. Para algunos, aquel híbrido parcheado de androide y humano, habría parecido un ser bizarro, desagradable, monstruoso incluso, pero para la oscura figura que contemplaba la destrucción era una pieza importante en sus planes.

—Breakout —no hizo ningún otro movimiento—. Declara las intenciones de tu presencia porque no te he mandado llamar.

—Amo, disculpa que te moleste con mi atrevimiento —el reflejo del hombre mitad robot hizo una genuflexión y bajo la cabeza—. Pero tengo noticias importantes que debo comunicarle.

La oscura figura suspiró.

—Estoy al tanto de las acciones de esa mujer llamada Caliope. Yo sé todo lo que ocurre en el multiverso. Pensé que los Káiser se mantendrían al margen, pero parece que han decidido actuar de manera indirecta y ahora esa mujer reúne un grupo de campeones para detener mis planes.

—En ese caso reuniré a Zuskaiden y a los otros para encargarnos de... .

—Negativo, permitiremos que los acontecimientos sigan su curso actual.

—¿No haremos nada? —Breakout levantó la mirada—. Entonces, ¿dejará que esa mujer interfiera con nuestros planes, amo?

—Tus conjeturas son totalmente incorrectas —repuso la oscura figura con una voz glacial—. Dejaremos que sean ellos quienes vengan a nosotros y entonces los destruiremos a todos.

—Pero, ¿eso no es confiarnos demasiado, amo?

—Por supuesto que no; es una maniobra táctica. Ya deberías saber que uno de los principios básicos del jarax es dejar libre el camino al contrincante para que se acerque a una posición fatal.

—Nunca fui un buen jugador de jarax, amo.

—Quiero que prepares a los drones, Breakout —repuso la oscura figura mientras el planeta Tierra de aquel moribundo universo desaparecía gradualmente—. Muy pronto los guerreros de Calíope vendrán a nosotros y entonces... morirán. Es ridículo creer que lograrán impedir que tenga éxito. Universo tras universo han caído ante mi poder. ¿Cuántas vidas me pertenecen? ¿Cuántos héroes y villanos he destruido? Los campeones de Calíope no serán la excepción.

En el silencio que siguió a aquellas palabras, un destello maléfico iluminó fugazmente los ojos de la oscura figura. Más allá del ventanal, otro universo había dejado de existir y con éste una Tierra más era borrada de la realidad para siempre.

_Continuará... ._


	3. ¿Qué tan grande es el Infinito? 2º parte

**_CRISIS UNIVERSAL_ **

_por Acuario Káiser_

****

CAPÍTULO II

¿QUÉ TAN GRANDE ES EL INFINITO?  
2º PARTE

_Universo-20,017,659  
__Planeta Mystacor._

Denonte se sentaba entre Zodiac y Estalia mientras el Consejo escuchaba con atención el reporte de la Centinela conocida como Krina. En las sencillas habitaciones en el santuario del Consejo de los Centinelas, cada silla y cada mesa vibraba con un poder reconfortante y acogedor que inspiraba tranquilidad. Era la misma energía que, según recordaba Denonte, lo envolvió allí incluso de niño. Ese recinto era un lugar de paz desde una época tan antiguo que la fecha exacta de su construcción había terminado volviéndose mítica. Estar en el Santuario de los Centinelas era inhalar serenidad y para cualquier ser de sentimientos nobles eso era un regalo por demás excepcional.

Pero cuando Denonte escuchó que Krina hablaba sobre la pérdida de contacto con docenas de Centinelas y la desaparición de una cantidad indeterminada de universos, sus ojos mostraban cualquier cosa menos calma; eran estrechos y fríos, y experimentaba una preocupación que no había sentido desde hacía tanto tiempo que le costaba trabajo recordar la situación exacta.

—¿Cuándo comenzó a suceder esto?

—No podría decirlo con certeza, Denonte —replicó Krina en un tono que denotaba una mezcla de ansiedad y temor—. Hace poco empezamos a perder comunicación con algunos Centinelas y después descubrimos que los universos donde debían estar habían desaparecido. No sabíamos exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo hasta que un Centinela logró escapar de la destrucción y pudo llegar a Mystacor para informarnos lo que ocurre. Los universos están siendo destruidos sistemáticamente por enormes nubes de antimateria.

—¡Esto no puede estar pasando! —exclamó Estalia, sin preocuparse por ocultar su horror ante las palabras de Krina—. ¿Cómo puede ser posible que los universos estén desapareciendo así nada más? Esto tiene que ser obra de nuestros enemigos los Primordiales. Ya antes habían desatado su caos en los universos hace muchos siglos, pero ahora deben haber enloquecido por completo.

—No creo que esto sea obra de los Primordiales —difirió Zodiac—. Ellos no podrían haber intervenido sin que lo hubiéramos notado. Además, los Primordiales buscan promover el caos en los diferentes universos y corromper la voluntad de los seres vivos, no destruirlo todo dejando únicamente la nada.

—¿Pero quién podría ser el responsable de esta tragedia? —preguntó Kurite sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto—. Durante mucho tiempo, los Centinelas nos hemos consagrado a observar los diferentes universos y jamás detectamos algún suceso que nos previniera que algo como esto podría ocurrir.

Los miembros del consejo comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos. Krina no dijo nada y esperó pacientemente a que fueran asimilando los hechos. La pérdida de universos enteros era un suceso tan terrible que incluso el siempre tranquilo Denonte parecía seriamente perturbado ante la magnitud de los acontecimientos.

Jaak se recostó pesadamente en su sillón y frunció su frente.

"¿Podríamos hablar con el Centinela que atestiguó la destrucción del universo que estaba vigilando, Krina? —preguntó mediante una onda telepática que resonó en las mentes de todos los presentes—. Creo que sería buena idea preguntarle sobre lo que pudo ver antes de huir".

—Lo lamento, Jaak, pero eso no será posible —repuso Krina—. Ese Centinela estaba gravemente herido y falleció poco después de su llegada a Mystacor. A partir de su relato pudimos confirmar que miles de realidades han sido borradas y otras más se encuentran amenazadas por este mismo fenómeno.

—Tenemos que intervenir entonces —dijo Zodiac en forma apremiante.

—¿Intervenir? —preguntó Estalia, apocada.

Denonte negó con la cabeza.

—Sabes que no podemos hacer eso. Existe un pacto que nos obliga a respetar el delicado equilibrio que existe en los diferentes universos. Nuestra misión es procurar que todos los seres vivos alcancen un nivel superior de evolución espiritual y tenemos que obrar con sumo cuidado.

—No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada —Zodiac miró fijamente a los ojos de Denonte, y a los ojos de Estalia—. No podemos permitir que todos los universos desaparezcan junto con millones de seres inocentes. Ustedes mismos lo oyeron. Ya han muerto muchos centinelas y quizá otros más lo hagan de no actuar ahora mismo. Sí alguien está detrás de la destrucción, tenemos que averiguar quién es y detenerlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—¿Romper el pacto? —dijo Estalia—. ¿Estás consciente de las implicaciones que causaría hacer eso? Una violación directa del pacto causaría la intromisión de los Primordiales y esto sería peor. Tenemos que meditar bien las cosas antes de aventurarnos a tomar una decisión de esa naturaleza. Las decisiones precipitadas nunca conducen a nada bueno y menos cuando todavía no sabemos quien es el responsable.

Zodiac suspiró.

—Estalia, con el debido respeto, sí no actuamos ahora quizá no quede ningún universo que podamos llevar a un plano de evolución superior. Acabamos de escuchar a Krina y sabemos lo que está pasando. Esto es peor que si los Primordiales decidieran desatar el caos por todas partes. ¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer?

La mirada de Denonte recorrió velozmente de los otros miembros del Consejo y se volvió hacia Krina una vez más.

—Me parece que las circunstancias hablan por sí mismas. El pacto nos obliga a cuidar del equilibrio en los diferentes universos y nuestra intervención sólo causaría más problemas. Pero también es verdad que cada uno de nosotros tiene la libertad para elegir qué hacer frente a un suceso que nos amenaza a todos por igual. Creo que debemos investigar este fenómeno a fondo y descubrir su origen.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo —asintió Zodiac—. Mientras más pronto actuemos, más vidas podremos salvar de la destrucción. Haré los arreglos necesarios para que todos los centinelas vengan a Mystacor, pero les confieso que me preocupa que fracasemos.

"No podemos fallar o será el fin de todo —pensó Jaak y todos los demás lo escucharon dentro de sus mentes—. Haremos hasta lo imposible por averiguar las causas reales que han provocado esta catástrofe y buscaremos la forma de detenerla sin violar el pacto".

—Así se hará. Paz y dicha, hermanos y hermanas en el espíritu —dijo Denote y luego alzó una mano para indicar que la junta había terminado.

Tras suspenderse la reunión, todos los centinelas comenzaron a abandonar el recinto menos Denonte. Éste último llamó a Krina, que se detuvo a medio camino de la salida y fue hacia el más respetado de todos los Centinelas.

—¿Qué sucede, Denonte? ¿Querías decirme algo?

—De hecho quiero encargarte una misión muy especial.

—Adelante, dime de qué se trata.

Denonte asintió.

—Quiero que busques a Kay Namura y lo traigas contigo. Como sabes, hace tiempo él prefirió retirarse y ahora lleva una vida tranquila en el planeta Singa, pero lo necesitamos en estos momentos. Su experiencia y sus habilidades son invaluables para afrontar este nuevo peligro que nos amenaza.

—Puedes estar seguro que lo haré, Denonte. Sí hay alguien que puede ayudarnos a salvar los universos es precisamente Kay. Iré al planeta Singa de inmediato y lo traeré a Mystacor —Y diciendo esto, Krina abandonó la habitación con la firme intención de cumplir con su misión.

__

Planeta Singa.

El calor de la mañana rielaba sobre las hileras de trigo que se extendían en el horizonte sin fin. No muy lejos, un hombre vestido con la indumentaria típica del pueblo de Singa escuchaba a una mujer y a otro hombre, éste último usaba una armadura de combate propia de los guerreros saiya-jin.

—No pensé que nos veríamos de nuevo bajo estas circunstancias, Cort —dijo Kay Namura—. La última vez fui yo quien llegó a ti en busca de ayuda, pero ahora los papeles se han intercambiando. ¿Por qué necesitan mi ayuda? ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?

—Realmente no lo sé, mi amigo —le contestó el saiya-jin—. Nuestra joven amiga aquí presente todavía no me ha explicado las razones por la que ha decidido acudir a nosotros o si requiere la ayuda de alguien más. Yo estaba en mi hogar cuando ella apareció de la nada y solicitó que la acompañara.

Kay había conocido a muchos seres especiales con poderes y habilidades más allá de toda comprensión a lo largo de muchos años, pero jamás había tenido la oportunidad de tratar con un ser parecido a la musa de la poesía lírica. Caliope era distinta incluso a las deidades con las que había tenido contacto en el pasado. La energía interna de la chica armonizaba con el aura de todos los seres vivos en Singa y estaba llena de una pureza que podía comparar con una catarata cristalina, pero era sutilmente diferente a las auras normales y Kay se había dado cuenta de ese detalle. Era como si Calíope proviniera de un lugar y de un tiempo totalmente ajenos a los mundos en que los seres aún debían someterse a la eterna lucha entre el bien y el mal.

—Tú no provienes de ningún universo conocido, ¿verdad? Eres de otro sitio que no tiene nada que ver con los planos superiores a los cuales todos los seres vivos debemos evolucionar algún día en el futuro. Dime, ¿de dónde has venido?

—Todo a su tiempo, centinela —repuso Caliope—. Por ahora sólo puedo decirles que requiero su ayuda para prevenir un peligro que se cierne sobre todos ustedes. Tendrán que confiar en mí.

—No veo por qué guardas tanto misterio —dijo Kay—. Dime, ¿acaso se trata de algo relacionado con los primordiales?

—Disculpa, Kay, pero responderé a todas sus preguntas cuando hayamos llegado a nuestro destino. Por el momento debo pedirles que vengan conmigo. El tiempo está corriendo en nuestra contra y cada instante que perdemos hará más difícil mi tarea.

—Entonces algo grave está ocurriendo —concluyó Kay.

—Sí, así es.

—¿Qué harás ahora, Kay? —le preguntó Cort con una sonrisa—. Esta dama no acepta un "No" por respuesta.

Kay se quedó pensando. No lo había dicho todavía, pero le daba gusto volver a ver a Cort. Aquella no era la forma en que había imaginado que sus caminos se cruzarían de nuevo. Había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde la vez en que habían combatido juntos en el planeta Adén, pero ambos se comportaban como sí apenas hubieran transcurrido un par de días. Los dos guerreros mantenían un lazo de amistad que parecía ser inmune al tiempo y era algo natural, pues había sido forjados con el temple de la confianza y al calor de una batalla mortal.

—Había tomado la decisión de vivir en paz con mi familia y de renunciar a mis poderes, pero siempre he ayudado a quien me lo pide y además pienso que no es bueno hacer rogar a las mujeres —hizo una breve pausa y miró a Calíope—. Cuenten conmigo, pero espero que cumplas tu promesa de explicarnos todo. No me lo tomes a mal, pero me sentiría mejor si conociera cuales son tus intenciones.

—Puedes estar seguro de eso —dijo la musa y elevó sus manos. El lugar donde estaban brilló con intensidad y luego los tres desaparecieron.

__

Universo-20,018,745  
París, Francia.

Desde tiempos inmemoriales, los dioses habían regido el destino de la Tierra. Habían librado sus guerras secretas, siempre equilibrando el complicado balance entre el bien y el mal. Las 12 órdenes habían defendido el mundo de las más terribles amenazas. Sus orígenes se habían perdido en la noche de los tiempos. Los Dioses Guerreros de la estrella Polaris, los Centinelas de Aztlán, los Dioses Dragones de Oriente, los Legionarios de Roma. Todos ellos habían peleado, pero en estos tiempos, dos de las órdenes más poderosas estaban en medio de otra Guerra Santa. Nunca habían peleado juntas dos órdenes. Y el que ahora estas dos se encontraran peleando juntas parecía algo premeditado, pues su pequeña guerra era nada comparada con otra que podía poner en tela de duda la existencia de su mismo universo.

De varios universos...

La Catedral de Notre Dame era uno de los máximos símbolos arquitectónicos y religiosos del mundo. En sus lóbregos corredores han paseado reyes, príncipes, cardenales... y demonios. Las fuerzas del mal siempre habían intentado profanar ese símbolo de la religión católica. Ahora, una gran batalla se libraba en su interior. Un grupo de poderosos demonios había hecho de este santuario sagrado un punto focal en su lucha por dominar Europa. El combate que se desarrollaba en el interior parecía haber brindado vida a ese antiguo edificio. Sus gárgolas reían, hacían muecas dolorosas, escupían fuego y danzaban macabramente al fragor de las explosiones y gritos del interior, cual si un aquelarre de dioses se desarrollara en el altar mayor... .

Shun de Andrómeda extendió su mano aún más. Herido como estaba y tumbado en el suelo, le costaba mucho trabajo mantener la presión de su _Tormenta Nebular_ sobre Baphomet. A su alrededor, los cuerpos de Demonios, Templarios y Caballeros yacían en el piso; algunos heridos y otros muertos. Los únicos que estaban de pie, Ankiseth y Charles de Sheringham, apenas podían concentrarse para ejecutar un último ataque sobre su enemigo. A pesar de haber recibido los catorce ataques del escorpión y otros más de sus diferentes enemigos, era necesaria la enorme presión de la _Tormenta Nebular_ para mantenerlo quieto.

—¡Vamos! —gritó Shun, escupiendo un poco de sangre por el simple esfuerzo de hablar—. ¡Que esta, mi última _Tormenta Nebular_, sirva para detenerlo!

La uña de Ankiseth se alargó, manchada todavía con la sangre de sus enemigos abatidos. Charles levantó su lanza una vez más, dispuesto a ensuciarla nuevamente en el corazón de Baphomet. Un aura dorada y otra de un azul índigo comenzaron a brillar, llenando el altar de sombras sobrenaturales. Las estatuas de santos y reyes parecían cobrar vida ante el brillo de las nebulosas cosmo-energías de ambos guerreros, observando un combate que decidiría el destino de su amada Europa. Un dragón y un escorpión era la mejor apuesta que el destino tenía para detener al mal.

—Estoy listo, Ankiseth —dijo Charles mirando de reojo a su compañero—. Por Europa, y por mis hermanos caídos.

Ankiseth asintió con la cabeza y en sus ojos brilló la determinación.

—Por Atena, y por mis amigos... _¡Aguja Escarlata... Antares!_

—_¡Cazador de Dragones!_

Los dos guerreros se lanzaron contra su enemigo; dos poderosas puntas de espada con la velocidad de las estrellas. No podían fallar, no debían fallar... .

—_¡Relámpago Armagedón!_

A escasos centímetros de terminar con la vida de Baphomet, un poderoso relámpago oscuro de color rojo los impactó. Charles cayó sobre su pecho y quedó tendido. Ankiseth se incrustó en un enorme pilar, llorando al darse cuenta que la victoria les había sido arrebatada. La tormenta comenzó a bajar su intensidad. Charles levantó un poco la mirada y descubrió a Shun boca abajo; su cara en medio de un enorme charco de sangre, su mano descansando finalmente frente a él, sin estar extendida...

—Bael —siseó Baphomet—... gracias.

—No me agradezcas nada —replicó el más poderoso de todos los demonios del grupo de Baphomet—. Tengo algo que arreglar contigo, Baphomet, pero antes terminaré con estos... humanos.

—¿Algo conmigo? —reviró Baphomet—. ¿De qué demonios hablas?

—Antes de que exterminara a ese molesto Caballero de Leo, me enteré de algo interesante, algo acerca de una agenda secreta tuya. Estoy seguro que a Astaroth y a Belcebú les interesará oír algo acerca de eso, ya sabes que ellos están muy cerca de Lucifer.

—Lo que tengas que arreglar conmigo, lo harás después.

—Sí, puedes estar seguro que así será —Bael hizo una pausa y volvió la mirada hacia Charles y Ankiseth—. Y ahora, ustedes dos, prepárense. No desperdiciaré mi preciado tiempo con humanos. Los derrotaré con mi letal _Trueno de Penitencia_.

Como respuesta a la amenaza de Bael, el Templario y el Caballero se levantaron. Habían agotado sus últimas fuerzas en el ataque anterior, pero no su gran determinación. La fiereza de sus miradas hizo que Bael en secreto los admirara. Podía odiar a los humanos por robarle todo lo que amaba, pero ante él había dos seres que le recordaban a los grandes héroes de la época en que los dioses vivían en el mundo. La duda nuevamente apareció en su corazón, y le parecía oír esa voz interna, una voz dolorosa, la de un padre reprendiendo a un hijo desobediente. _¿Vale la pena, Bael?_

—Maldito, maldito sea todo ¡Morirán, guerreros! ¡Yo, Bael, los borraré! ¡Y luego terminaré contigo Baphomet! _¡Trueno de Penitencia!_

Un relámpago de inmenso poder e intenso color grana bajó desde los cielos, destrozó el gran campanario, y cayó sobre la cabeza de carnero que coronaba el báculo de Bael. Por un segundo, la cabeza se iluminó con el brillo de una gigantesca estrella roja, e inmediatamente sus ojos canalizaron el poderoso relámpago. Los dos amigos se prepararon a recibir el impacto de un ataque que se decía mataba a todo el que alcanzara... .

Un segundo. Dos segundos. Nada pasaba. El ataque parecía haberse detenido en el aire. El aire mismo parecía haberse detenido. Era imposible.

Bael estaba estupefacto. Frente a él estaba la gran serpiente roja que formaba su ataque. Sin embargo, parecía diferente ahora, como un vapor difuso. Los caballeros estaban igualmente sorprendidos. Miraron a Baphomet, y se sorprendieron de verlo igual de sorprendido. Bael parecía estar espantado; claramente percibían una vibración extraña en el ambiente.

—¿Qué diablos pasa? —inquirió Ankiseth—. ¿¿Qué clase de poder es este? No es una cosmo-energía. Es una fuerza extraña... .

—No puedo permitir que ninguno de ustedes muera —dijo la voz de una mujer desde la entrada de la Catedral. Se trataba de Calíope, quien estaba flotando a pocos centímetros del suelo—. El destino de este mundo se encuentra amenazado por la destrucción que se aproxima y requiero de su ayuda.

—Esa mujer... tiene una extraña forma de energía —murmuro Bael para sí mismo mientras Caliope se acercaba. Su apariencia era la de un ángel celestial que hubiese decidido bajar a la Tierra—. No es humana como ustedes, o demonio como yo. Es... otra cosa... .

Calíope dirigió su mirada hacia el demonio. Pasó una mano sobre la gran serpiente roja y ésta se desvaneció como sí fuese polvo.

—Eres listo, Bael, realmente, no te merecías un destino tan cruel. Pero si no vienen conmigo, no podrán tener ya ningún destino. Es necesario que me acompañen para salvar este mundo y a toda la gente que vive en él.

—Yo hace mucho que dejé de interesarme por los humanos —contestó Bael tozudamente.

—No has comprendido, Duque del Infierno. Esto no se trata sólo de los humanos, sino de todos los seres que habitan este mundo. No hay tiempo que perder en explicaciones, tendrán que venir conmigo ahora.

Bael ya estaba más que harto. La sola idea de ayudar a un humano hacia que se asqueara de tanta palabrería. Ya preparaba su puño cuando se dio cuenta de que todo su ser brillaba con una extraordinaria blancura. Y no sólo él, también Charles y Ankiseth empezaban a cubrirse de aquella esplendorosa luz.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó el Duque del Infierno mientras se miraba la mano.

—La guerra que libran no es nada comparada con la amenaza que deberán enfrentar, pero es necesario sí desean salvar su futuro. No habrá Europa que salvar, Atena que defender, o cuentas que saldar si no me acompañan.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —inquirió Baphomet.

Charles y Ankiseth intercambiaron miradas. Pudieron ver como sus manos seguían iluminándose gradualmente. Miraron a Bael por un segundo. Todo alrededor de ellos tres parecía irse deshaciendo. El ambiente que los rodeaba ya sólo era un enorme borrón cubierto de luz.

—Cuando regresemos, terminaremos con esto, humanos —murmuró Bael.

Caliope miró hacia arriba y sonrió antes de desvanecerse en el aire. Baphomet se quedó mirando el sitio donde Bael, Charles, Ankiseth y la extraña mujer habían desaparecido. El demonio no podía comprender qué rayos acababa de pasar.

__

Universo-20,019,765.  
Tokio, Japón (Distrito Juuban)

Sus ojos celestes contemplaban la ciudad mientras los diferentes sonidos urbanos formaban una sinfonía extraña e indescriptible. Quería ordenar un poco sus pensamientos y para eso necesitaba estar sola. Desde que había recordado su pasado como una de las tres sailors guerreras de la Tierra, lo único que había deseado era reunirse con sus hermanas y volver a formar una familia. Jamás pensó en las consecuencias de aquella reunión, jamás pensó que al estar reunidas las tres tendrían que seguir combatiendo para lograr alcanzar la paz en sus vidas. ¿Por qué todo debía ser tan complicado? ¿Por qué debían arriesgarse a morir y, quizá, también a volver a separarse? Eso no pasaría. Ella daría todo por proteger a su familia. Sí un sacrificio era suficiente para que sus hermanas sobrevivieran, entonces la joven de ojos celestes no temía ofrecer su vida y enfrentar a la muerte. Tal vez en su vida pasada no había hecho lo suficiente para detener la amenaza y por eso las tres habían terminado muerto, pero ahora las cosas serían diferentes. Sólo una moriría. Sólo ella se sacrificaría... .

—Lamento molestarte, Naoko, pero necesitamos tu ayuda —dijo una voz a espaldas de la joven de ojos celestes. La chica experimentó un ligero sobresalto cuando notó que la voz no venía de atrás o de un costado, sino de algún punto arriba de ella—. O más bien de Sailor Golden Star.

Naoko se dio la media vuelta y levantó la vista hasta que sus ojos celestes toparon con los rostros tranquilos de Calíope y Génesis, quienes bajaban del cielo flotando lentamente.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Quiénes son ustedes dos? —preguntó al mismo tiempo que adoptaba una guardia defensiva. Por experiencia propia, sabia que las personas misteriosas nunca traían buenas noticias y mucho menos si éstas se encontraban levitando en el aire.

—Este es un buen lugar para reflexionar —comentó Calíope mientras descendía hasta tocar el suelo con sus pies. La musa caminó hacia la barandilla de protección en la azotea del edificio con naturalidad, contempló la inmensa metrópoli y sonrió levemente—. Vienes a este lugar bastante seguido cuando te sientes agobiada y no sabes qué hacer.

Naoko estaba bastante desconcertada por la actitud y las palabras de aquella misteriosa mujer. ¿Qué era lo que deseaba de ella? ¿Por qué le hablaba con tanta familiaridad? Parecía como si la conociera de mucho tiempo atrás, pero Naoko no la había visto nunca. ¿Sería otra sailor guerrera que acababa de despertar? Pero eso era imposible, ¿o no?

—La estás confundiendo, Calíope —dijo Génesis de pronto, atrayendo la atención de Naoko. La cazadora se quitó los lentes y añadió—: Creo que deberías tomar en cuenta que resulta natural que una persona desconfié de alguien que no conoce y que además menciona cosas que supuestamente no debería conocer, ¿no lo crees?

—Si, tienes razón en eso —asintió la musa, volviéndose hacia Génesis—. Supongo que debe estar tan sorprendida como lo estabas tú, pero recuerda que no tenemos tiempo para dar explicaciones largas.

—Tal vez si nos dijeras un poco del por qué nos necesitas —le aconsejó la cazadora mientras descendía al suelo lentamente—. Eso haría que esta chica comprendiera mejor por qué estamos aquí y de paso aclararías todas mis dudas.

Naoko se veía más confundida que nunca.

—¿Tú tampoco sabes lo que desea esta mujer? —le preguntó a Génesis.

—¿Yo? Por supuesto que no —contestó la cazadora—. Ella no me ha dicho nada más que pedir que la acompañe y la verdad quisiera que al menos me dijera a dónde planea llevarnos o cómo es que sabe tanto de nosotras dos.

—No comprendo, ¿de dónde vienes tú? ¿No eres de Tokio?

Génesis resopló.

—Ni siquiera soy de este mundo, yo provengo de... .

—Por favor, estamos perdiendo el tiempo —la cortó Calíope—. Ahora debemos irnos sí queremos evitar la destrucción de sus respectivos mundos.

—El fin del mundo no es algo nuevo para mí —dijo Naoko con frialdad—. La pregunta sería, ¿eres tú un enviado de aquel que lo destruirá?

—No represento ningún peligro para ti o para este mundo si eso te tranquiliza un poco, Sailor Golden Star —contestó Calíope—. Mi deber es llevarte conmigo porque has sido elegida para una misión especial. Debemos apresurarnos para evitar que uno de tus más grandes tus temores pueda hacerse realidad.

Aquellas palabras hicieron eco dentro de la mente de Naoko. Era demasiado extraño e increíble, pero de alguna manera sintió que la misteriosa mujer le hablaba con sinceridad. Parecía como si su mismo corazón le advirtiera que debía confiar en ella pese a no tener ninguna razón para hacerlo. Naoko guardó silencio por unos instantes y agachó la cabeza mientras cerraba sus puños.

—¿Por qué yo? —musitó finalmente—. Hay otras sailor guerreras.

—Sólo te necesito a ti y a nadie más. Responderé tus preguntas cuando hayamos llegado a nuestro destino.

—Genial —dijo Génesis, colocándose nuevamente sus anteojos oscuros—. Aquí vamos otra vez.

Naoko escuchó las ultimas palabras de Génesis como un murmullo lejano que llegaba a su mente desde un punto inexacto de la nada. Solo ella había sido elegida, ¿entonces estaba sola? No, de alguna forma sabia que sus hermanas la acompañaban siempre, la ayudaba. No estaba sola, no mientras estuviesen con ella en su corazón.

—Si —dijo firmemente mientras levantaba la mirada. Una luz fascinante, tan radiante como el sol que brillaba en el cielo iluminó toda la azotea del edificio—. Iré contigo.

__

Universo-20,005,439  
Planeta Kairons

El amanecer lucía gris y nublado, y soplaba un viento helado. Un silencio absoluto dominaba el bosque. Tras un desayuno con avena, Nadia Zeta y Alfa apagaron la fogata que habían encendido y cargaron sus cosas, preparadas para continuar su marcha hacia el siguiente poblado. Nadia se sujetó la espada a su cinturón mientras que Alfa se colgaba su hacha de guerra en la espalda. Una vez que salieron del bosque, el camino se dividió en varios senderos, lo cual complicaba adivinar cual de ellos debían tomar para llegar a la aldea más próxima. Alfa sugirió ir hacia el oeste y Nadia estuvo de acuerdo.

Caminaron en silencio, concentradas en la marcha. Nadia aún estaba preocupada de que los extraños tatuajes que tenía en su espalda hubieran crecido de tamaño luego de su último enfrentamiento mortal. De hecho le había costado trabajo conciliar el sueño por estar pensando en Ayakashi y Maurus. Como no quería seguir con los mismos pensamientos, decidió hablar con Alfa.

—¿Crees que nuestra suerte comience a cambiar? —le preguntó.

—La suerte no existe, Nadia —respondió Alfa—. Nosotros controlamos nuestras propias vidas y somos responsables de todos nuestros actos, tanto de los errores como de los éxitos. Es ilusorio creer que existe algo llamado suerte que determina nuestras vidas.

—Nunca lo había visto de esa forma —asintió Nadia con una leve sonrisa.

Alfa se irguió con orgullo.

—Bueno, en realidad es algo que mi padre solía decir y creo que es verdad.

—Tu padre debió ser un gran hombre.

—Es uno de los hombres más respetados en todo Mariki —A Alfa se le iluminó el rostro de satisfacción—. A veces solía hablar de cosas sobre el destino y otras cuestiones filosóficas. Recuerdo que una vez, cuando era niña, me dijo que todo lo que ocurre durante nuestras vidas tiene una razón de ser y un por qué. En ese entonces no lo entendía bien, pero ahora comprendo mucho mejor las cosas.

—¿Qué otras cosas hacía tu padre? —inquirió Nadia con interés.

Una brisa misteriosa recorrió el camino y desapareció repentinamente. Al poco tiempo volvieron a sentir otra ráfaga de viento, sólo que esta vez no despareció, sino que aumentó de intensidad. Entonces una mujer envuelta en un aura de luz atravesó los cielos como un relámpago y bajó a la tierra frente a la mirada perpleja de las dos jóvenes aventureras.

—Nadia Zeta y Alfa —dijo Calíope, descendiendo suavemente—. Debo pedirles que vengan conmigo. Sus habilidades y poderes son necesarios para salvar una cantidad indeterminada de vidas.

Las dos chicas estaban atónitas, aturdida.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Nadia apenas se recuperó de la sorpresa.

—Mi nombre es Calíope —repuso la mujer—. No tengo mucho tiempo para dar explicaciones, pero este universo se encuentra amenazado por una crisis de proporciones épicas.

—¿Una crisis dices? —murmuro Alfa contrariada—. Disculpa, pero no entendiendo de qué nos estás hablando. Si tienes algún problema quizá podamos ayudarte, pero antes debes contarnos todo.

—Eso será después, ahora deben venir conmigo. Los demás ya deben estar esperándonos.

—¿Que otros? —quiso saber Nadia.

—Por favor, Nadia Zeta, confía en mí —Calíope le extendió una mano—. Te aseguro que les diré todo lo que quieren saber a su debido tiempo. Si no actuamos pronto este planeta y todos sus habitantes podrían desaparecer.

Nadia se quedó mirando a Calíope con atención. No sabía la razón o por qué, pero algo dentro de la Golden Warrior le decía que la mujer que tenía delante no era una mentirosa y que no había razones para desconfiar de ella. ¿De qué clase de amenaza quería prevenirlas? ¿Tendría algo que ver con Ayakashi o se trataba de algún nuevo peligro que se cernía sobre todo Kairons? Tenía muchas preguntas y sólo si aceptaba la invitación de Calíope obtendría las respuestas deseadas.

—No iremos contigo a ninguna parte —repuso Alfa, pero entonces Nadia le colocó una mano en el hombro—. ¿Humm?

—Está bien, Calíope, iremos contigo.

Alfa se volvió hacia su amiga con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Pero, Nadia, no sabemos nada de ella. ¿Qué tal si nos está engañando?

—Confía en mí, Alfa —Nadia miró a su amiga a los ojos—. No puedo explicarlo, pero algo dentro de mí me indica que está diciendo la verdad. Hace un momento dijiste qué todas las cosas ocurren por alguna razón y creo que Calíope vino a nosotras por un motivo especial.

—¿Tú lo crees? —preguntó Alfa.

—Sí, lo creo —asintió Nadia.

Caliope levantó ambas manos en lo alto. Una estela de luz comenzó a iluminar a las Golden Warriors.

—Bien, partamos enseguida —dijo Calíope mientras las tres comenzaban a levitar en el aire—. Pero antes de llegar a nuestro destino iremos por alguien más, alguien que ustedes conocen perfectamente. Hablo del hechicero conocido como Maurus.

__

Universo-20,030,602  
Planeta Caronia (Palacio imperial)

El atrio principal de mármol era una habitación rectangular de techo muy alto, similar a un mausoleo. Dentro del impresionante salón se hallaba un trono dorado, exquisitamente tallado y cubierto de piedras preciosas de tonalidades oscuras, que se alzaba sobre una plataforma situado al final de un tramo de escalones que nadie debía atreverse a pisar bajo pena de ser enviado a los campos de prisioneros. Encima colgaban dos estandartes con el emblema del imperio.

El emperador caroniano ocupaba el trono. Vestía ropas holgadas de color negro y la blancura destellante de sus ojos contrastaba agudamente con su corona oscura. Su rostro serio era el de un hombre joven y musculoso que no aparentaba más de veinte años de edad. En su mano derecha sostenía una copa de oro con la que bebía el mejor vino producido en todo el imperio. Vuelto hacia una enorme pantalla rectangular, contemplando un mensaje, no prestaba la menor atención a los tres Shadow Warriors que aguardaban frente a él con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo y la cabeza agachada. La transmisión era deficiente y el Shadow Warrior que aparecía en la pantalla apenas podía verse con claridad, mientras su voz temblaba entre interferencias.

—... perdidos los sistemas de propulsión y de armas... el universo donde nos encontramos está desapareciendo... situación catastrófica... no sabemos quién nos está atacando... . —La imagen y la voz del guerrero se esfumaron por un instante y volvieron a aparecer, todavía enturbiadas por la interferencia—. ¡Este universo está siendo destruido por una fuerza desconocida! Si puede oírme, su ilustrísima, debe saber que no queda ningún planeta existente. Todas las naves han sido destruidas por... ¡Oh, no! ¡Ahí viene de nuevo! ¡Nooooooo... .

La transmisión se interrumpió de golpe con un último parpadeó, y el silencio engulló la voz del Shadow Warrior que informaba. El emperador caroniano permaneció inmóvil por unos instantes y luego volvió la mirada hacia el trío de guerreros que permanecían arrodillados.

—¿Hace cuanto que recibieron este mensaje? —preguntó el emperador.

Uno de los Shadow Warriors levantó la mirada.

—Hace un par de macrotacs, su ilustrísima. No queríamos mostrárselo hasta verificar su autenticidad. Al principio pensábamos que se trataba de algún tipo de truco fraguado por los guardianes o la Liga, pero nuestros análisis confirmaron que se trata de una transmisión genuina.

—Eso quiere decir que el grupo de avanzada de Emuri fue destruido —señaló el emperador con disgusto—. Tal vez se toparon con un enemigo poderoso o algún tipo de catástrofe provocada deliberadamente por alguien. Debo saber exactamente qué o quién está detrás de la destrucción de nuestras naves exploradoras. Quiero que organicen otro grupo de avanzada para que se dirija inmediatamente hacia el universo donde Emuri estaba. Que no regresen hasta que averigüen lo que pasó en realidad.

—Ya lo hicimos, su ilustrísima, y también desaparecieron.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, infeliz? —exclamó el emperador, colérico.

El Shadow Warrior, pálido de miedo, se explicó son mayor detalle.

—Una nueva misión de exploración atravesó las barreras dimensionales hace aproximadamente un macrotac, pero perdimos todo contacto con ellos. El último mensaje que recibimos fue una transmisión donde nos describían un enorme vacío lleno de oscuridad que los atraía. Luego de eso no supimos nada más.

—¡Maldita sea! —dijo a viva voz y sus ojos destellaron—. No sé qué diablos está sucediendo y eso no me gusta nada. Como si no tuviera suficiente con los malditos guardianes y su estúpida Liga Planetaria ahora sucede esto. ¡El plan _Diosa Victoria_ no puede estar sufriendo tantos retrasos!

—Podríamos enviar un tercer grupo de exploración, su ilustrísima —propuso el Shadow Warrior—. Quizá tengan más suerte que los otros y sepamos la verdad de que pasó realmente.

—O una flota de naves de guerra sí lo desea —sugirió otro Shadow Warrior.

El emperador de Caronia los miró con ferocidad.

—¡Largo de aquí, conjunto de estúpidos! ¡Ya tuve suficiente de sus tonterías! ¡Sólo yo puedo averiguar lo que pasa!

Los Shadow Warriors se marcharon apresuradamente con una expresión de terror en sus rostros. Era sabido que más de uno había ido a parar a los campos de prisioneros por hacer desesperar al emperador. La situación no pintaba nada bien. Cuando los guerreros se hubieran ido, el emperador arrojó su copa contra el suelo.

—¿Por qué diablos está pasando esto? —murmuró para sí—. Tendré que usar mis poderes para saber qué fue lo que destruyó mis naves en ese universo. Lo más extraño de todo es que Emuri mencionó que todos los planetas estaban desapareciendo, pero eso no puede ser. De seguro ese estúpido perdió la razón por culpa del pánico.

__

Planeta Ardunis (Santuario de los Guardianes)

El Gran Maestre de la Orden, Vidarius de Águila, caminaba por un amplio pasillo alfombrado de rojo mientras escuchaba con atención las palabras de un hombre de cabello plateado y túnica blanca que lo acompañaba. Los dos llegaron a un amplio vestíbulo donde se detuvieron luego de bajar por una pequeña escalinata.

—¿Un universo destruido? —murmuró el Gran Maestre, escéptico—. Eso no puede ser cierto, amigo mío. Los caronianos deben estar tratando de engañarnos enviando mensajes falsos a sabiendas de que lo interceptaríamos. No sería la primera vez que lo hacen para confundir a nuestros servicios de inteligencia.

—Yo pensaba exactamente lo mismo, Gran Maestre —repuso el hombre de cabello plateado y túnica blanca—. Pero nos enteramos que hace poco enviaron una segunda misión al mismo universo donde se perdieron las primeras naves exploradoras desaparecieron misteriosamente. Eso lo supimos porque el Alto Mando despachó un par de exploradores encubiertos luego de interceptar la primera transmisión.

Vidarius se acarició la barbilla.

—¿Qué significara este fenómeno? Jamás supe de un universo que fuera destruido, aunque esa catástrofe bien podría obedecer a una causa natural. Supongo que lo que en este universo podría resultar incomprensible, en otra realidad sería algo perfectamente normal.

—Pero, ¿y si no lo fuera, Gran Maestre? Existe la posibilidad de que tal destrucción haya sido causada por una persona, ya sea accidental o de manera deliberada. ¿Qué tal si fuera el resultado de algún tipo de arma y los caronianos lo averiguan?

—Bueno, en todo caso, sí eso fuera cierto, el arma debería haber sido destruida cuando ese universo colapsó. Lo mejor será que continuemos vigilando a los caronianos y mientras tanto iré a meditar un poco. Quizá con un poco de paz pueda descubrir lo que sucedió en ese universo.

—Me parece lo más adecuado, Gran Maestre —El hombre de cabello plateado y túnica blanca hizo una breve reverencia—. Si no le molesta iré a la sala de monitoreo para saber cómo va la misión del capitán Vaarnus.

—Adelante, mi amigo, ve.

__

Universo-20,040,117  
Perú.

Cuando terminó de atravesar el portal luminoso, Oriana se mostró aterrada. Aquel sitio donde acababa de aparecer no era la ciudad de New York, sino un lugar que se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

—¡Oh no! —exclamó—. ¡Yuuko se equivocó de lugar!

De inmediato reconoció las ruinas de la antigua capital del desaparecido Imperio de los Incas: Macchu Picchu. Oriana inspeccionó la zona con la mirada sin saber exactamente en que dirección comenzar a caminar. Se sentía bastante desorientada, pero prefirió verle lo divertido al asunto y respiró profundamente.

—Bueno, al menos caí en un lugar donde hablan español y no piden visa. ¿Y ahora como hago para...?

—No te preocupes, yo fui quien te trajo aquí.

La joven se volvió por encima del hombro y descubrió a una hermosa mujer, de cabello azabache y un rostro lleno de amabilidad y decisión. Tenía un vestido que le recordaba a las hermosas Musas del Parnaso y emanaba un aura llena de pureza y una bondad indudable.

—¿Quién eres?

—Mi nombre es Calíope y necesito de tu ayuda, Oriana Narváez. Pese a que no tienes mucha experiencia como otros héroes, tu valor y determinación son más que suficientes para defender tu mundo de la destrucción que se avecina. No queda mucho tiempo para decidir.

No sabía la razón, pero Oriana no desconfió ni un instante de las palabras de su interlocutora. Su mirada y su palabra reafirmaban una verdad absoluta.

—Pero hasta ahora… yo… —Oriana agachó la cabeza—. Tú misma lo dijiste; hace muy poco descubrí mis nuevos poderes. Quizás en este mundo debe haber otra persona que pueda ayudarte.

Dio la espalda y comenzó a sentirse avergonzada cuando una mano cálida se posó en su hombro.

—Prometo que te guiaré en el uso de tus poderes; además, no estarás sola. Otras personas se han unido a la lucha y de seguro estarán encantados de apoyarte. Te lo pido no como una diosa, sino como una amiga.

La mirada de Oriana era de incertidumbre.

—Y además, si lo logramos, te dejaré en tu casa —le dijo Calíope para animarla—. ¿Listo?

—Bueno… —El rostro de la joven continuaba mostrando las dudas que albergaba, pero luego esbozó una sonrisa y tomó una decisión—. Veo que han depositado su confianza en mi persona para esto, pese a que no me siento preparada, pero… está bien. Si ustedes creen en mí, ¡No los defraudaré!

—Entonces… ¡Vámonos!

Y con ayuda de sus poderes, Calíope hizo que ella y Oriana desaparecieran de las ruinas de Macchu Picchu en un haz de luz.

__

Celestia.  
Gran Biblioteca

—¿En dónde estoy?

Cuando la luz blanca a su alrededor desapareció, Dash se hallaba en una enorme habitación llena de incontables libreros y que no había señales de Calíope o de otra persona en ninguna parte. El techo parecía perderse en las alturas. Desde lo alto de las paredes le miraban gigantescos rostros humanos, delicadamente esculpidos en las delgadas columnas que sostenían el techo. El suelo, cubierto de baldosa, componía un complicado mosaico asimétrico. En las columnas había antorchas que disipaban la oscuridad con llamas de color verde jade. Comenzó a andar por los pasillos esperando encontrar a la mujer que lo había llevado a ese lugar o al menos alguien que pudiera decirle qué lugar era ese. Mientras deambulaba de un lado para otro empezó a preguntarse qué contenían todos esos libros.

El Caballero Dragón se volvió sobre sus talones y descubrió una escalera que lo condujo hasta una sala superior donde escuchó el sonido de voces que atrajeron su atención. Cuando por fin llegó al último escalón se topó con una escena impresionante. La habitación servía de lugar de reunión para todos los que habían sido convocados por Calíope, de los diferentes universos a donde la musa había viajado. El guerrero saiya-jin Son Cort. Dina Kaiohshin del Suroeste. Sobek. El Centinela Kay Namura. Sailor Golden Star. La Cazadora de nombre Génesis. Los Guerreros Dragón Shiryu del Mar, Ryu del Cielo y Shoryuki de la Tierra. Los Guardianes Paul Tapia, Zafet y Kayani. Las Golden Warrior Nadia Zeta y Alfa y el hechicero Maurus. El Templario Charles de Sheringham, el Caballero de Oro Ankiseth de Escorpión y el Duque del Infierno Bael. La guerrera Oriana Nárvaez. La Caballero Celestial conocida como Casiopea, el Khan Fobos de Terror y el Espía Estelar llamado Eclipse. Todos distintos y únicos en su apariencia y portadores de una característica vital que Calíope consideraba necesaria.

Shiryu se volvió para echar un vistazo hacia la entrada de la habitación donde Dash estaba mirándolos a todos con cara de asombro. No era difícil comprender la sorpresa del recién llegado. Era una reacción bastante natural que habían observado varias veces en algunos de los que habían visto llegar después que ellos.

—Miren, otro más que invitaron a la fiesta. Seguro que tampoco tiene idea de dónde estamos o de quiénes somos. No había visto tantos sujetos disfrazados desde la última fiesta de Halloween.

Ryu prestó atención, deseoso de saber si el recién llegado les diría algo sobre los motivos por los que los habían reunido ahí o simplemente se trataba de uno más de los invitados de Calíope. El Guerrero Dragón del Cielo cruzó su mirada con Dash y entonces percibió algo inusual que no había sentido antes en ninguno de los demás. Tenía una corazonada respecto a ese hombre, pese a que era un perfecto desconocido salido de quien sabe donde.

—Ese sujeto tiene algo —murmuró en voz baja—. Su Ki me resulta vagamente familiar. Siento como si fuese un Guerrero Dragón igual a nosotros tres.

—¿Un Guerrero Dragón dices? —repitió Shoryuki, dudosa—. ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?

Shiryu se volvió hacia sus compañeros de armas.

—¿Creen que también provenga de nuestro mundo?

—No lo sé la verdad y me intriga —contestó Ryu en tono pensativo—. Pero estoy seguro que pronto lo averiguaremos —hizo breve una pausa y levantó la cabeza para mirar el techo en forma de cúpula—. Lo que me gustaría es saber cuando vendrá esa mujer para explicarnos por qué nos trajo a este lugar y qué quiere de nosotros.

—A mí me preocupa un poco más que no he dejado de percibir energías negativas de esos dos sujetos de por allá —comentó Shoryuki en referencia a Fobos y Bael—. Ambos poseen un Ki bastante poderoso y eso no me gusta nada.

—Será mejor que tengamos cuidado hasta saber qué ocurre —dijo Shiryu.

—Muchachos, miren a esa chica —les dijo Shoryuki en voz baja, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que miraran a Sailor Golden Star—. Su traje se parece mucho al de... .

—Las sailors —dijo Shiryu, terminando la frase por su compañera—. Sólo que no se parece a ninguna de ellas. ¿Creen que sea una coincidencia?

Ryu resopló.

—Esto se torna más intrigante a cada momento.

Dash prosiguió su camino en silencio, posando su mirada en los diferentes rostros que encontraba a su paso y percibiendo las energías internas de todos. Gracias a esto supo que había gente de sentimientos nobles, algunos llenos de tristeza y otros que tenían una gran sed de poder o un marcado desprecio por los seres humanos. Cuando se percató de la presencia de Cort y de Kay Namura en el centro de la habitación, decidió ir hacia donde ambos estaban. Tal vez alguno de ellos podría informarle algo referente a la crisis de la que Calíope le había hablado antes de transportarlo a esa misteriosa biblioteca.

Casiopea y Eclipse se hallaban conversando junto a una enorme columna cuando Dash pasó caminando a un lado de ellos. La Celestial y el espía todavía no lograban asimilar el hecho de que Calíope también hubiese traído al Khan Fobos de Terror, uno de los peores enemigos que los dos habían enfrentado en el pasado. Cuando Casiopea advirtió la presencia de Dash, no puedo evitar mirarlo con algo de curiosidad.

—¿Quién será ese sujeto? —inquirió la Celestial.

Eclipse se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, a juzgar por su rostro te puedo decir que no es el bibliotecario. ¿Por qué cree que Calíope habrá decidido traer a ese Khan? Pienso que quizá se equivocó y lo confundió con alguien más por error.

—Tal vez haya sido así —convino Casiopea.

—Vaya, vaya, miren nada más esta sorpresa —murmuró Fobos, mientras se acercaba a Casiopea y Eclipse con una sutil sonrisa en los labios. Las sarcásticas palabras del Khan también habían atraído las miradas de Génesis, Bael, Charles de Sheringham y de Ankiseth de Escorpión—. Pero si se trata de una Celestial del aire y un Espía Estelar. Bueno, la chica me advirtió que vería a algunos de mis enemigos, pero la verdad no esperaba esto.

Casiopea frunció la mirada.

—Más te vale que te mantengas alejado —le advirtió ella, pensando en lo que el Khan había hecho en el pasado—. Sé perfectamente que buscarás la menor oportunidad para hacernos daño. Te aviso que te mantendremos vigilado de cerca.

—Por favor, me ofendes, princesa —repuso Fobos sin dejar de sonreír—. De hecho venía con la intención de pactar una tregua entre nosotros. ¿Qué me dicen a eso, amigos?

Era una de las típicas actuaciones hipócritas de un guerrero de Abbadón. Trataba de aparentar una actitud conciliadora para ganarse la confianza de ellos y traicionarlos en el momento menos esperado. Pero había escogido a las víctimas equivocadas. Sí algo sabía hacer Eclipse era distinguir entre un mentiroso y alguien sincero. Incluso Casiopea se dio cuenta de la manipulación tan burda, pero dejó que fuera el espía quien pusiera las cosas en claro.

—Creo que ya sabes lo que puedes hacer con esa tregua, fanfarrón —le espetó Eclipse con enfado—. Tú quieres ser el primero en declarar una tregua para ser el primero en violarla.

El Khan los miró con desdén.

—Me alegra ver que no son tan estúpidos como dicen, pero yo en su lugar me andaría con cuidado. Los accidentes suelen ocurrir en los momentos más inesperados, saben a lo que me refiero.

—Adelante, inténtalo —Casiopea se puso en guardia—. Quiero ver que trates de hacerlo sí es que te atreves. No sé qué mentiras le dijiste a Calíope para que decidiera traerte a este lugar, pero en lo que a mí concierne solo necesito un motivo, malvado.

—¿Es eso un reto, princesa? —replicó el Khan con sus puños iluminadas por un brillo violáceo—. Pienso que tal vez sería muy tonto de mi parte dejar pasar esta oportunidad de matarla junto con su mascota.

—Mascota tu ancestra en patineta —protestó Eclipse.

Las amenazas de Fobos y los insultos de Elipse llamaron la atención de algunos más, que comenzaron a acercarse para averiguar lo que estaba pasando. Casiopea estimó que tal vez Fobos se detendría cuando advirtiera que los estaban mirando, pero luego comprendió que eso le importaba muy poco al Khan.

Dash finalmente llegó hasta Kay Namura y Cort. Los dos se encontraban charlando con un joven que Dash también reconoció de inmediato, aunque no recordaba su nombre. Se trataba de Paul Tapia, quien estaba presentando a sus compañeros guardianes con Cort y Kay. Cuando todos descubrieron la presencia del Caballero Dragón, interrumpieron su conversación para volverse hacia él. Cort advirtió que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, Dash se veía exactamente igual a la última vez que habían estado juntos en el planeta Adén y comenzó a preguntarse sí acaso Calíope no sólo los había traído de diferentes universos sino también de distintas épocas. Kay, por su parte, sabía que Dash no era la persona más cordial del mundo, pero igual le agradaba volver a verlo.

—Cuando vi que estaban aquí pensé que me había equivocado —confesó Dash.

—Lo mismo puedo decir —aseveró Cort con una sonrisa.

—Vaya, tú también estás aquí, Dash —dijo Paul bastante animado—. Que casualidad tan extraña es que volvamos a estar juntos como aquella vez en Adén. Deja que te presente a mis camaradas. Él es Zafet y ella es Kayani, también son guardianes como yo.

Dash miró a los guardianes sin mucho interés.

—Aún recuerdas lo de Adén a pesar de los años, ¿eh?

—¿Años? —Paul puso cara de no entender a qué se refería Dash—. Pero sí eso ocurrió hace poco.

El Caballero Dragón enarcó una ceja.

—Mucho gusto, Dash —lo saludó Kayani de buena gana—. Paul nos estaba contando sobre su peculiar aventura en el planeta Adén y la batalla que todos ustedes libraron contra esos guerreros llamados Protectores.

—Me doy cuenta que les han dicho todo —dijo Dash y luego dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaban Cort, Paul y Kay—. ¿Creen que tenga algo que ver lo de Adén en todo esto? Es decir, ¿no les parece raro que esa mujer nos haya buscado precisamente a nosotros tres?

—Estaba pensando justamente en eso —contestó Kay—. No quiero hacer conclusiones hasta no averiguar un poco más. Calíope dijo que nos explicaría todo, pero no la hemos visto desde que aparecimos aquí.

—¿Y qué lugar es este? —inquirió Dash mirando en derredor—. Parece una especie de laberinto lleno de libreros. ¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a alguien más en otra parte que no sea esta habitación?

Zafet negó con la cabeza.

—No hemos encontrado a nadie fuera de los que ves aquí. He tratado de buscar la presencia de otras personas, pero por alguna extraña razón mis poderes no funcionan más allá de estas paredes.

—A juzgar por lo que hemos visto —comentó Kay, pensativo—, todos los que aquí estamos provenimos de diferentes universos. Calíope habló de un grave peligro, pero ¿qué podría amenazar todas nuestras realidades al mismo tiempo? Sin duda debe tratarse de algo realmente importante para que se tomaran tantas molestias, pero lo que todavía no comprendo es qué papel juega ella en todo esto.

—¿Dices que todos los demás vienen de otros universos? —inquirió Paul.

—Hay tantos universos como el infinito —murmuró Kay.

Cort dirigió su mirada hacia uno de los muros y trató de sentir cualquier ki fuera de la sala donde estaban, pero no pudo hacerlo a pesar de usar toda la fuerza de su percepción. Fue en ese momento cuando oyeron que alguien discutía. El saiya-jin estiró el cuello para ver por encima de Dash y descubrió a Fobos amenazando a Casiopea y Eclipse.

—Parece que esos de allá no se llevan bien —comentó Cort.

—Ese sujeto de armadura negra posee un cosmos maligno —señaló Dash—. Pude darme cuenta de eso desde que entré a esta habitación.

—Nosotros también lo habíamos notado —dijo Zafet—. No comprendo cómo es que ese tipo llegó a este lugar, pero tal vez lo hizo con engaños.

Kay asintió con la cabeza.

—Él no es el único que despide energías negativas —Alargó un brazo para apuntar con su dedo a Bael—. ¿Ven a ese sujeto con el casco con forma de cabeza de carnero? Su espíritu lleva consigo un gran cúmulo de sentimientos negativos, tales como el odio y el rencor.

Zafet se decidió. Caminó hacia donde estaban Fobos y Casiopea.

—Será mejor que averigüe qué intenciones tiene el tipo de armadura negra y luego veremos al sujeto con cuernos —El Guardián de Plata se interpuso entre la Celestial y el Khan del Terror—. Disculpe, amigos, pero les aconsejo que guarden sus diferencias para otra ocasión.

—Apártate, entrometido. Nadie te llamó —le dijo Fobos, mirándolo en forma amenazante—. Será mejor que te metas en tus propios asuntos o me encargaré de enviarte con tus antepasados.

—Nos reunieron en este lugar por una buena razón, no seas estúpido —replicó Zafet, frío como el hielo—. Deberíamos estar averiguando qué diablos sucede y por qué nos trajeron aquí. Además, no importa cuando poder tengas. Aquí habemos muchos dispuestos a colocarte en tu lugar.

—Habla por ti mismo, humano —murmuró Bael con desdén—. Las disputas entre todos ustedes son un asunto tan aburrido que no me interesa en lo absoluto. Por mí ustedes pueden matarse si así lo quieren.

—Tú también estás aquí por esa razón —dijo Zafet, mirando a Bael—. Así que es mejor que te calmes.

—¿Te atreves a amenazarme? ¿Es eso? Debes saber que mi nombre es Bael, Duque del Infierno, y no acepto que me digas lo que tengo que hacer.

Charles decidió intervenir antes de que las cosas fueran más lejos.

—No hagas tonterías, demonio.

—¿Demonio? —musitó Génesis mirando primero a Bael y luego a Charles. La cazadora empezó a llevar las manos hacia sus armas, mientras caminaba hacia el sitio de la discusión.

—Estás abusando demasiado de tu suerte, Charles —replicó Bael con desprecio—. No olvides que tenemos un asunto pendiente que no he olvidado. Tu destrucción, así como la de tus compañeros, es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

—Nadie destruirá a nadie por lo pronto —declaró Ankiseth—. Todos cálmense y relájense un poco. No me interesa si alguno de ustedes vive o muere, pero sería una tontería ponernos a pelear entre nosotros antes de averiguar por qué nos trajeron a aquí.

—Así que Calíope también trajo a alguien de tu maldita especie, demonio —dijo Génesis de repente, al tiempo que se detenía a unos pasos de Bael y Ankiseth y atraía la atención de ambos—. Tantas presencias juntas me confundieron y por eso no percibí tu peste al principio, pero no importa. ¡Ahora que no hay dudas cumpliré con mi trabajo y te exterminaré de inmediato!

El Duque del Infierno miró a Génesis con indiferencia.

—¡Jum! Parece que tenemos otra impertinente con una lengua demasiado afilada —murmuró Bael, sonriendo ante la mirada iracunda de la cazadora—. No sé porqué tengo que soportar sus impertinencias y discusiones sin sentido. Debería mandarlos al olvido de una buena vez por todas.

—Por mi está bien —Génesis desenvainó su espada sin previo aviso y la sostuvo con ambas manos ante la mirada de todos—. Juguemos entonces, demonio.

La mano derecha de Bael se cerró hasta formar un puño.

—Créeme que será todo un placer mostrarte el camino al infierno, niña.

—¡Anda la osa! —se escuchó gritar a Eclipse—. ¡Que machetote!

—¡He dicho que sin tonterías! —Charles se interpuso entre Bael y Génesis antes de que alguno de los dos decidiera lanzar el primer golpe—. Si yo puedo poner mis diferencias de lado ustedes también lo harán —A continuación, volvió la mirada hacia Génesis y dijo—: Escucha, niña, seas quien seas no permitiré que vengas a crear más caos antes de averiguar el porqué todos estamos aquí.

La chica se mordió el labio inferior, mientras procuraba tragarse su coraje. Había permitido que sus emociones la dominaran en vez de actuar con la cautela propia de una cazadora. Luego de un instante, la chica bajó lentamente su arma. La cazadora y el templario intercambiaron sus miradas y eso basto para que Charles notara la frialdad que relucía en el profundo azul de los ojos de Génesis.

—Nunca pensé que hubiera alguien tan loco como para defender a un demonio —murmuró Génesis mientras guardaba su arma en la funda—. Está bien por ahora, pero cuando todo esto termine esa criatura probará el frío de mi espada.

—Pero que chica tan insolente —musitó Bael con malestar, aunque no podía dejar de sentir una cierta intriga por el feroz comportamiento de Génesis—. Juro que sí vuelve a hablarme de esa manera nadie me impedirá darle un escarmiento.

—Entonces te enfrentarás a mí —le advirtió Casiopea—. A mí tampoco me agradan mucho los demonios.

Fobos dio un paso al frente y cuando habló lo hizo en un tono agresivo. La espera lo volvía más impaciente.

—¿Saben una cosa? Creo que me importa un demonio las razones por las que esa tal Calíope quiso traernos aquí y tampoco me interesa saber quiénes son ustedes. Lo único que sé es que esa Celestial es mi enemiga y mi deber es destruirla. Y a los demás les digo que más les vale no meterse conmigo porque podría decidir empezar a matar gente.

—Créeme que nada me causaría más placer que hacerte pedazos —replicó Zafet, endureciendo el tono—. Pero a como lo veo tienes dos opciones: Bien podemos matarnos entre los dos o dejar nuestras diferencias para otra ocasión.

—Me gusta más la tercera opción donde tu cabeza y la de tus amigos caen —dijo Fobos y sus ojos destellaron de maldad—. ¿Quieres enfrentarme? Adelante, insolente. Soy muy superior a todos ustedes, excepto quizás ese sujeto llamado Bael.

Desde el lugar donde estaba, Génesis se cruzó de brazos y suspiró mientras contemplaba lo que pasaba tratando de serenarse. No era que le importara mucho si aquellos tres machos se rompían la cara a golpes, pero cazar demonios era para lo único que ella vivía, ya fueran los lilims de su mundo o las criaturas infernales de cualquier otro lado. Ella siempre despreciaría a las criaturas infernales y no necesitaba pensarlo dos veces antes de decidirse a destripar a cualquier demonio que tuviera enfrente.

—No creo que con palabras logren hacer que ese tipo se calme.

—Tú lo has dicho —convino Shiryu, alistándose para lo peor—. Pero veremos si es tan bueno como presume.

—¿En dónde estará Calíope? —preguntó Oriana sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto.

El Khan del Terror estaba listo para darle un puñetazo en el rostro al Guardián de Plata que tenía al frente, pero en ese instante la voz de Calíope resonó por el enorme salón y atrajo la atención de todos los ahí reunidos. Los distintos rostros se fueron elevando para mirar a la musa. Sujetando el borde de un balcón ubicado cerca del techo, Calíope contemplaba a los diferentes guerreros del multiverso acompañada por sus hermanas Clío y Urania.

—Disculpen que los haya hecho esperar, amigos, pero debía atender otros asuntos. Como ya les había dicho antes, mi nombre es Calíope, soy una musa y los traje aquí, a la Gran Biblioteca de Celestia, porque sus universos están a punto de morir.

_Continuará... ._


	4. Un mundo al borde de la Eternidad

**_CRISIS UNIVERSAL_ **

_por Acuario Káiser_

****

CAPÍTULO III

UN MUNDO AL BORDE DE LA ETERNIDAD

Dando la espalda a los hombres y mujeres que aguardaban en la habitación, con las manos cruzadas atrás, estaba la oscura figura. Meditaba en su obra: la destrucción del multiverso, y era buena. Más que buena. Le parecía magnifica.

—¿Amo? —la voz de Breakout atrajo la atención de la oscura figura que seguía contemplando la multitud de estrellas que llenaban el enorme ventanal—. Debo informarle que el duque Saajar finalmente ha llegado.

La oscura silueta se volvió y asintió.

—Hazlo pasar enseguida.

Un individuo penetró en la habitación haciendo resonar el suelo bajo sus pies. Las miradas de todos los presentes se volcaron sobre Saajar para observarlo. Se trataba de un varón humano, alto, de largos cabellos blancos y edad avanzada. Llevaba puesta una lujosa chaqueta hecha de nanoseda negra con detalles grises, una capa oscura y botas hechas de piel de espigado. Hombre pulcro y de barba y bigote bien recortados, poseía tanto la apostura que correspondía a su rango como la arrogancia propia del poder. Sólo sentía desdén por los débiles, que en su opinión rara vez harían lo que se les ordenara si no se les amenazaba con hacerles padecer sufrimientos o incluso la muerte.

—¿Cuáles son sus deseos, mi amo? —inquirió Saajar con respeto.

—Ya te habías tardado bastante en venir —le recriminó Breakout en forma insolente—. Sabes perfectamente que nuestro amo no tolera retrasos. ¿Se puede saber por qué rayos te demoraste tanto?

Saajar miró con desdén al cyborg.

—No tengo que responder a tus cuestionamientos, Breakout. Le debo explicaciones sólo a nuestro amo y no aceptaré reclamos de una criatura molesta y patética como tú.

—Veo que sigues siendo el mismo arrogante de siempre —replicó Breakout burlonamente—. Deberías mostrar un poco de humildad de vez en cuando. Te recuerdo que no estás tratando con esos campesinos ignorantes que gobiernas en Ginups.

—Y yo te recuerdo que me tienen sin cuidado tus absurdas recomendaciones.

—¡Silencio los dos! —ordenó la oscura figura—. ¡Me molestan las discusiones sin sentido! Los he llamado a todos porque se ha presentado un evento que me obliga a replantear mi estrategia. Contrario a mis cálculos, una mujer de Celestia está tratando de frenar la destrucción del multiverso. Esta mujer se llama Calíope y aparentemente su plan consiste en reunir un grupo de campeones provenientes de distintos universos.

Saajar hizo un gesto despectivo.

—Un plan que terminará en fracaso si me lo pregunta, amo. No existe un guerrero en todo el multiverso que represente una amenaza real para nuestros planes.

—¿Quiere que nos hagamos cargo de esos campeones, amo? —preguntó una voz femenina en medio de las sombras—. Usted sólo tiene que ordenarlo y lo haremos con gusto.

—Los aplastaremos como si fuesen insectos —dijo otro de los presentes—. Todos los héroes y villanos a los que hemos enfrentado no eran más que un montón de estúpidos. No veo por qué las cosas deberían ser diferentes ahora.

—Así habla un guerrero que sólo vive para las peleas —comentó Breakout con una sonrisa burlesca—. Es cierto, Zuskaiden, los sujetos a los que has matado eran un conjunto de bravucones con delirios de grandeza, pero parece que están olvidando un pequeño detalle.

—¿Y cuál es? —inquirió la voz femenina.

—Que todos estos guerreros fueron escogidos por una mujer que viene del único mundo que se halla en el borde de la eternidad —les recordó la oscura figura—. Nunca debemos subestimar a Calíope y por esa razón dejaremos que ella haga el primer movimiento. La acción de curso más lógica que puede tomar es enviar a sus campeones a detener las olas de antimateria. Manténganse alerta y esperen el momento preciso para actuar. Esos torpes llegaran a ustedes sin que tengan que mover un dedo y entonces les mostraremos que no está bien interferir con el destino.

Y la oscura figura rió con una risa profunda y desordenada.

—Comprendo, amo —Saajar hizo una reverencia—. Se hará como usted ordene.

__

Celestia.  
Gran Biblioteca

Una de las uniones más grande de héroes y villanos ocurría en el interior de uno de los salones de la inmensa biblioteca. Calíope sabía del terrible peligro que amenazaba el multiverso y por eso había reunido a varios de los seres más notables y poderosos en un último intento por salvar a todos los universos de la destrucción. Todo quedó en completo silencio cuando Calíope finalmente apareció acompañada por sus hermanas Clío y Urania. Al final, Fobos decidió hablar para dirigirse a las musas.

—¿Este es el mundo de Celestia? —preguntó el Khan en voz alta.

Calíope no se molestó en responder. Tenía cosas muchos más importantes de que hablar como para prestarle demasiada atención al Khan del Terror. La musa era consciente de que Fobos era un ser más interesado en el poder que en salvar al multiverso, de modo que decidió ignorarlo y comenzar a explicar los motivos por los cuales había reunido a todos en la Gran Biblioteca de Celestia.

—Por favor, escuchen, ya han perecido más de un millar de universos. Ahora, mientras todavía hablamos, la antimateria crece y se expande con rapidez mientras consume una realidad tras otra. Acaba con todo vestigio de vida y esperanza. Sus mundos sentirán primero la furia de la naturaleza y luego agonizarán. Habrá terremotos, erupciones volcánicas y marejadas que barrerán sus ciudades como si aplastaran ramas secas. Después vendrá el vacío silencioso que recorrerá todos sus mundos y... —su voz parecía a punto de quebrarse—... acabará con todo lo que existe.

—¿Un millar de universos? —murmuró Bael con incredulidad—. ¿Significa que los que estamos aquí no provenimos del mismo mundo? ¿Qué clase de locura es esta?

—Sí algo he aprendido a lo largo de mi vida... —comentó Sobek, mientras se volvía sobre su hombro para mirar al Duque del Infierno—... es que todo es posible. Tal vez la idea de múltiples universos parezca una locura, pero, ¿no es la magia y los espíritus cosa de locos para mucha gente?

—Disculpa, pero no recuerdo haber pedido tu consejo.

—No es un consejo, es la realidad —dijo Sobek y apartó su mirada de Bael.

Dash había quedado completamente estupefacto luego de escuchar las palabras de Calíope. Él era uno de los pocos que comprendían demasiado bien lo que significaba la destrucción de un universo. En el pasado había estado inmiscuido en una terrible batalla por el destino de tres universos diferentes y sólo había conseguido sobrevivir por muy poco. Lo que menos deseaba era pasar por una situación similar, pero aparentemente el destino tenía otros planes. El Caballero Dragón sintió como el impenetrable muro que era su confianza empezaba a fracturarse.

—Espera un momento, Calíope —le interrumpió Casiopea—. Al igual que este Khan con cara de maniático, yo también quiero saber sí de verdad nos encontramos en Celestia, el mundo que según las leyendas se ubica al borde de la eternidad.

—¿A quién le dices cara de maniático? —le reprochó Fobos de inmediato.

—¿Acaso ves a otro maniático por aquí cerca? —murmuró Eclipse con una sonrisa burlona—. Digo, yo sé que estamos en medio de un desfile de gente rara, pero nadie más que tú ganarías un concurso de asesinos en serie.

Los puños de Fobos se iluminaron con la intensidad de un par de flamas púrpuras.

—Tus comentarios no son graciosos, pero tu existencia sí lo es.

Eclipse saltó inmediatamente a los brazos de Sailor Golden Star, quien se le quedó mirando con una ceja levantada antes de dejarlo caer al suelo como si fuese un costal de papas rancias. La sailor guerrera no podía creer que aquel enmascarado fuera tan miedoso y encima descarado.

—Por favor, necesito que pongan atención —dijo Calíope muy seria—. Los he reunido aquí para ayudarlos a salvar sus mundos, no para que peleen entre sí. Trataré de explicarles todo, pero necesito que todos cooperen.

Fobos extendió su mano al frente. Su palma se llenó de energía violácea y antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, lanzó un rayo de luz en dirección a la musa.

—No explicarás nada, mujer. Sí de verdad este mundo es Celestia, entonces aquí se halla el máximo poder de la Existencia y me apoderaré de él para convertirme en un dios y regir toda la creación. ¡Apártate o muere!

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —exclamó Charles horrorizado.

—¡Oh, no! —gritó Oriana.

Calíope simplemente levantó un dedo para formar un escudo luminoso en forma de disco que detuvo el ataque sin problema. Fobos estaba impresionado por lo que acaba de ocurrir frente a sus ojos; nadie que conociera podía bloquear uno de sus ataques de esa manera tan sencilla. La musa debía tener más poder del que aparentaba.

—No harás tal cosa —le advirtió la musa—. Estás en este mundo por mi voluntad y regresarás a tu universo en el momento en que yo lo desee sin más. Ahora te sugiero que guardes tus poderes para la misión que les aguarda.

Antes de que Fobos decidiera atacar de nuevo, Charles de Sheringham lo sujetó fuertemente del hombro para llamar su atención. El Khan se volvió hacia el templario con una mirada cargada de ira.

—¿Estás loco? —le espetó Charles—. Piensa un poco, ¿qué tal si dice la verdad?

—¡Suéltame, estúpido entrometido! —replicó Fobos.

Bael se hallaba tan desconcertado que no prestó la menor atención a la violenta discusión entre Charles y Fobos. El Duque del Infierno jamás había imaginado que pudiesen existir otros mundos similares al suyo y mucho menos que hubiera seres con grandes poderes viviendo en esos lugares. Nada de lo que Calíope decía tenia sentido para él. ¿Otros universos? ¿Cómo podía ser eso verdad?

—Me parece que aún tienes algo que explicar, mujer —dijo el demonio lo suficientemente alto para hacerse oír por encima de las voces de Charles y Bael—. Tal vez para algunos eso que mencionas de los múltiples universos sea algo cotidiano, pero no para todos y creo que debes empezar por dejar las cosas en claro.

—Sé que esto será algo complicado de entender para quienes no están familiarizados con estas cuestiones —repuso Calíope, mirándolo con tranquilidad—. Lo cierto es que existe un conjunto de múltiples universos posibles comprimidos en lo que todos ustedes llamarían "realidad". Estos universos que conforman el multiverso son conocidos como universos paralelos o universos alternativos, los cuales existen de una manera más o menos independiente. Deben comprender además que todos estos universos son muy parecidos entre sí y de hecho comparten muchas similitudes, pero también grandes diferencias.

—Esto es algo un poco difícil de aceptar —insistió el Duque del Infierno—. Si entiendo bien, el mundo de donde Charles, Akinseth y yo hemos venido solamente es uno de los muchos que hay en otros planos existenciales.

—Has entendido perfectamente, Bael —aprobó Calíope—. De hecho, algunos de ustedes saben bastante bien de lo que estoy hablando, ¿no es así, centinela Kay Namura?

Todas las miradas se posaron sobre el centinela, quien se mantuvo sereno a pesar de haberse convertido en el nuevo foco de atención de aquel selecto grupo de seres provenientes de los diferentes universos.

—Exactamente, Calíope —dijo Kay, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Todos los que aquí nos encontramos venimos de diferentes realidades alternativas. Por ejemplo, tanto Ankiseth como Dash pertenecen al Santuario de Atena, pero en diferentes universos y por esa razón ninguno de ellos dos se conoce. Lo que trato de decirles es que, aunque muchas cosas se asemejan en nuestros mundos, en realidad son distintas.

—¿El Santuario? —repitió Charles incrédulo.

Ankiseth de Escorpión echó un vistazo hacia donde estaba Dash mientras reflexionaba en las palabras de Kay. _"De modo que ese sujeto también pelea por Atena"_, pensó.

Casiopea reaccionó con sorpresa.

—¿Atena dijiste? —murmuró la princesa—. Aguarden un momento, en una ocasión yo también conocí a una joven llamada Saori Kido que aseguraba ser la diosa Atena. Incluso estuve en su Santuario y combatí al lado de los guerreros que la protegían.

—¿Estuviste en el santuario de Atena? —le preguntó Ankiseth—. Yo vengo de ahí.

Casiopea se volvió para mirarlo.

—Sí, pero de seguro no debe ser el mismo que tú conoces. Tal y como han dicho, el santuario de Atena en el que estuve no debe ser el mismo al que tú perteneces porque se ubican en universos totalmente diferentes. Y ahora que lo pienso, tú armadura es idéntica a la de Milo de Escorpión.

—¿Qué? ¿En verdad conociste a Milo? —Ankiseth estaba gratamente sorprendido con la noticia—. Bueno, lo que sucede es que ahora yo soy el nuevo Caballero del Escorpión en el Santuario de Atena y ocupo el lugar que le correspondía a Milo. Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

La princesa le respondió con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

—Mi nombre es Casiopea.

Ankiseth la miró a los ojos y le besó la mano.

—Yo soy Ankiseth y como dije antes, soy un Caballero Dorado.

—¿Caballero? —inquirió Eclipse, frunciendo una ceja—. Milo era el Santo de Oro del Escorpión, pero supongo que en tu universo les dicen "Caballeros" a los guerreros que luchan por Atena. En fin, caballeros o santos, no creo que eso le importe mucho a alguien.

—Vaya, quien lo diría —murmuró Paul con una sonrisa—. En el mundo donde conocí a Milo también les llamaban "Santos" y no "Caballeros", pero supongo que todo es como dice Kay. Aunque algunas cosas parezcan iguales, lo cierto es que son diferentes debido a pequeñas variaciones en los universos.

—¿Tú también conociste a Milo? —quiso saber Ankiseth.

—Sí, al igual que a los demás Santos —contestó Paul—. Estábamos en el mismo bando que luchaba contra los caronianos y sus aliados para proteger la Tierra, pero las cosas se tornaron demasiado difíciles. De hecho, el santuario fue… .

—¿Y quiénes son esos tales caronios? —le interrumpió Eclipse.

—Son caronianos, no caronios —le aclaró Paul con sequedad.

—Da igual —Eclipse se encogió de hombro.

—Lo que no deja de sorprenderme es que puedan haber tantas similitudes entre distintos universos —comentó Sobek en tono reflexivo—. Es decir, ¿significa también que pueden existir dobles de nosotros mismos en otras realidades?

Génesis decidió tomar la palabra para intervenir.

—La realidad no es algo que ocurra en un solo nivel. Tal y como Calíope mencionó hace un momento, la realidad es un conjunto de universos alternos. El tiempo y el espacio se mezclan de maneras diferentes a través de lo que llamamos multiverso y causan resultados similares. Ahora mismo, mientras hablamos, nuevos mundos se están formando en otros universos.

—Si, de hecho lo has expresado bien, amiga —convino Kay Namura—. En el universo de donde vengo, yo también conocí a los caballeros de Atena, lo mismo le ocurrió a Dash en su propio mundo y a Paul y a sus compañeros. Sin embargo, los Caballeros que existen en mi realidad son versiones distintas de los que Paul, Casiopea o Ankiseth conocen.

—Lo mismo podría decirse de las Sailors que yo conozco —dijo Sailor Golden Star.

—Yo también conocí a las Sailors —aseguró Dash.

—Igual Eclipse y yo —terció Casiopea.

—Yo aún recuerdo a Sailor Pluto —murmuró Eclipse sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—¿Las Sailors Senshi? —Oriana miró con perplejidad a Casiopea y Eclipse—. ¿También existen sailors en sus mundos? Lamento intervenir así, pero es que... bueno, cuando fui Amber Spectrum, yo luché al lado de unas guerreras que se hacían llamar Outer Senshi... .

Casiopea la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, conocimos a las Outer Senshi e incluso combatimos junto a ellas, pero me temo que no sé quién eres tú. ¿Tú nombre es Amber Spectrum?

—Ya no, ahora soy simplemente Oriana Nárvaez —repuso la joven algo insegura—. Les confieso que estoy un poco confundida porque no conozco a nadie de aquí. No tenía idea de que pudieran haber tantas coincidencias entre distintos universos, pero ahora veo que esto es más complejo de lo que podría parecer en un principio.

—Ya te acostumbrarás a estas ondas cósmicas —le dijo Eclipse.

Fobos miraba con expresión distante a todos los demás. Parecía como si nada de lo que se hablaba le importara en lo más mínimo, pero era todo lo contrario. Estaba realmente interesado en saber más sobre las personas que Calíope había reunido. El Khan del Terror no conocía a nadie fuera de Casiopea y Eclipse, pero desde su llegada a la biblioteca había comenzado a pasear sus ojos por los rostros de los presentes tratando de medir sus fuerzas y capacidades. No temía a Zafet o a Charles, pero le inquietaba el hecho de que Cort se asemejara físicamente a Son Gokuh, el saiya-jin con el que había luchado alguna vez en el pasado y cuyos poderes eran legendarios.

_"La mayoría de los sujetos que Calíope trajo tienen auras luminosas"_, pensó Fobos con desprecio, pero se permitió esbozar una imperceptible sonrisa cuando contempló a Bael, Oriana y Génesis. _"Pero afortunadamente también hay personas cuyo interior resuena como una nube de tormenta a punto de estallar. Bael, Oriana y la chica del cabello negro tienen el don de la furia y eso me puede ser de utilidad en algún momento"._

—Creo que comienzo a entender todo —murmuró Shoryuki en voz baja para que sólo sus compañeros la escucharan—. Esa Sailor que habló debe pertenecer a un universo distinto al nuestro y por eso nunca la habíamos visto antes.

—Elemental, mi querida amiga —bromeó Shiryu.

Ryu miró a Dash con el rabillo del ojo en forma discreta. Finalmente todas las piezas del rompecabezas comenzaban a encajar en su lugar. El poder que sentía dentro de Dash quizá no era la _Esencia del Dragón_ después de todo, pero no podía estar completamente seguro por una razón importante: La posibilidad de que Dash fuera un Guerrero Dragón en el universo alternativo del cual provenía. Sonaba un poco descabellado, pero no podía descartar la idea ahora que sabía de la existencia de universos paralelos.

—Ahora todo está perfectamente claro —murmuró Eclipse mirando a ambos costados con recelo—. Pero lo que todavía no se ha revelado es quiénes de todos los aquí presentes vienen del… —hizo una pausa y bajó la cabeza entre los hombros mientras entornaba la mirada—… "universo maligno"

Génesis, con los brazos cruzados, arqueó una ceja sin comprender de qué hablaba el enmascarado. Oriana y Sailor Golden Star se miraron mutuamente, mostrando una expresión de total desconcierto. Bael ni siquiera le puso atención ya que en aquel momento estaba demasiado interesado en lo que Calíope pudiera decir que en los demás.

—No de nuevo, por favor —se quejó Casiopea, algo apenada—. Te he dicho que eso del universo maligno no existe. Es sólo un cuento para niño.

—Claro que existe en alguna parte —aseguró Eclipse—. Es un universo poblado por gemelos malvados que nos destruirán si lo permitimos. Y lo peor de todo es que alguien de aquí podría venir de ese lugar del mal.

Casiopea sentía deseos de que se la tragara la tierra.

—Eclipse, te dije que no hay universos malignos, como tampoco los gemelos malvados o las esponjas de mar.

Shiryu se acercó un poco a Ryu para susurrarle en voz baja.

—Ese tipo sí que está completamente loco —murmuró Shiryu con una risita.

El Guerrero Dragón del Aire sonrió con complicidad al escuchar aquello y mostró su conformidad con un movimiento casi imperceptible de cabeza. Shoryuki, en tanto, observó que Maurus, el hechicero de Kairons, volvía la cabeza hacia donde estaba Calíope para hablarle.

—Tu historia es muy interesante, pero ya es hora de que nos digas porqué los universos están siendo destruidos y qué podemos hacer nosotros para evitarlo.

—A pesar de mis habilidades yo no puedo intervenir para impedir la destrucción —repuso Calíope con un tono de voz tranquilo—. Es por eso que el destino de millones de vidas descansa en sus manos. Sí no logran hacerlo, nada impedirá que el multiverso colapse.

—¿Y por qué nos elegiste a nosotros? —preguntó Oriana—. Hay otros con mayores poderes.

—No me convence —dijo Sobek—. Toda esta historia suena a mentira.

Dina negó con la cabeza.

—Tal vez eso te parezca, pero yo sé reconocer cuando alguien dice la verdad.

—Ataquemos todos y apoderémonos de este lugar —propuso Fobos—. Ni siquiera esa mujer podrá vencernos a todos.

—¡No! Sí Kairons peligra, yo ya tomé mi decisión —dijo Nadia Zeta.

—También yo le creo —murmuró el hechicero Maurus con voz serena—. Estoy seguro que la situación disgusta a muchos, pero lo mejor será escuchar lo que Calíope tiene que decirnos.

_"Este lugar me resulta un tanto familiar, pero no sé la razón"_, pensó Génesis mientras desviaba su atención hacia uno de los muchos bustos tallado en roca que había por ahí. La cazadora examinó el rostro de la escultura, fascinada por lo bien hecha que estaba. _"Me gustaría saber qué clase de mundo es este y cómo es que Calíope supo de mi existencia"._

Génesis continuó examinando el salón mientras los demás hablaban y debatían entre sí. Las llamas verdes que ardían sobre las antorchas despedían una luz esmeralda que mostraba una cantidad indeterminada de libreros a donde quiera que mirara. El techo era abovedado y estaba muy alto. Por unos momento, Génesis tuvo el deseo de tomar alguno de los muchos libros para hojearlo y saber qué contenían, pero luego se la pensó mejor y prefirió no hacerlo, al menos no por el momento.

En ese momento, Dina Kaihoshin sacó de entre sus ropas un megáfono para amplificar su voz y comenzó a predicar en pos de la unidad y la paz. Las palabras de Dina inundaron toda la habitación.

—Ya no peleen, digan no a la violencia ¡Sean todos felices y amables los unos con los otros!

—Vaya, no tenía idea de que había un circo por aquí —dijo Paul en forma por demás sarcástica y burlona—. ¿Alguien podría decirles a la payasa que su número es bastante patético? Digo, he visto cosas ridículas, pero esto se lleva el premio mayor.

A Dina le podían decir muchas cosas y rara vez llegaba a molestarse, pero no toleraba que alguien se burlara de su indumentario o de su forma de ser. Y mucho menos que lo hiciera un desconocido con aires de petulante. La kaioshin usó su magia para hacer crecer el tamaño de su megáfono y luego lo apuntó en dirección al guardián de plata que seguía riendo con sorna.

—¡¡NO SOY UNA PAYASA!!

El sonido había sido tan potente como un vendaval huracanado. No sólo le borró la sonrisa del rostro a Paul, sino que lo arrastró por el suelo junto con Eclipse, haciéndolos salir despedido por los aires hasta estrellarse contra una pared. Un segundo después, Paul se irguió dispuesto a desquitarse.

—Te crees muy graciosa, ¿eh?

Paul dio un paso al frente, y levantó una mano, pero se detuvo cuando Cort apareció en su camino empleando su súper velocidad.

—Basta, ya fue suficiente —le dijo el saiya-jin con firmeza.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó Paul.

Cort volvió a mover la boca y pronunció las mismas palabras, pero el guardián de plata no escuchó ningún sonido. Todo a su alrededor era como una película muda. Entonces Paul cayó en cuenta que la sordera y el aturdimiento se debían al grito de Dina.

—¡No puedo oír nada!

—¿Qué dijiste de mi madre? —le respondió Eclipse luego de levantarse.

Para satisfacción de Charles de Sheringham, la conversación entre Calíope y los demás le había ayudado a disipar la mayoría de sus dudas. No obstante, aún sentía un poco de curiosidad por saber qué clase de mundo era Celestia y porqué Fobos se había mostrado tan ansioso por averiguar si de verdad estaban o no en ese mundo.

—¿Y en que mundo nos encontramos exactamente? —inquirió el Templario—. ¿Alguien lo sabe?

—Pero que tonto eres, humano —se mofó Fobos, que permanecía cruzado de brazos—. Puedo darme cuenta que jamás has escuchado hablar de Celestia o de los seres que lo habitan. El lugar en el que nos encontramos es la Gran Biblioteca y aquí se hallan todos los conocimiento de cualquier universo o época.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —Charles frunció el entrecejo y luego dirigió su mirada un instante hacia donde estaban los inmensos libreros—. No puedo creer que exista un lugar como el que describes. ¿Significa que incluso la historia de cada uno de nosotros... .

—Sí, así es —respondió Fobos con un asentimiento—. La historia de todos los seres que habitan en el multiverso se halla en alguna parte de este lugar, pero eso no es lo más importante. En este mundo existe un poder incomparable, un poder que permite construir, destruir; viajar hacia delante o hacia atrás en el tiempo. —Una llama de ambición brilló en los ojos del Khan y añadió en voz baja—: Incluso recrear el multiverso sería juego de niños con un poder tan grandioso.

El ceño de Bael se ensombreció. Ante los ojos de su mente y de su aura el Khan constituía un horizonte de oscuridad bajo el cual no parecía haber nada más. Era como un agujero negro que enturbiaba el ambiente con sus tinieblas y al mismo tiempo entorpecía la percepción del Duque del Infierno en una manera que le resultaba por demás extraña. Ahora no tenía la menor duda. La presencia de Fobos constituía un elemento caótico que podía alterar el destino de todos para bien o para mal.

—Así que este mundo es llamado Celestia —murmuró Cort—. Me preguntó si existe un lugar como este en mi propio universo.

—Me temo que eso es imposible —intervino Casiopea, lo cual provocó que Kay Namura, Génesis, Ryu, Oriana, Ankiseth y Bael le prestaran atención—. Se dice que Celestia es uno de los pocos mundos cuya existencia es única en todo el multiverso y esto sucede porque se encuentra en un sitio totalmente apartado tanto del tiempo como del espacio. Es por eso que en el lugar de donde vengo se le conoce como el mundo al borde de la eternidad.

—Parece que sabes bastante sobre este lugar —señaló Bael al tiempo que miraba de reojo a Fobos—. ¿Acaso tú o Fobos habían estado antes en este mundo?

Casiopea meneó la cabeza.

—No, jamás. Las leyendas de Celestia y sus habitantes llegaron a mi pueblo desde hace muchas generaciones, pero nunca creí que lo conocería en persona y les confieso que todavía me cuesta trabajo creer que este aquí. Es algo... inesperado.

—Fascinante —musitó Bael mientras se acariciaba la barbilla.

Entretanto, mientras los guerreros continuaban discutiendo sobre qué hacer, Clío estaba comenzando a hartarse de aquella situación. Sí hubiera dependido de ella, probablemente hubiera expulsado a todos de Celestia y habría dejado que se las arreglaran solos. Mientras todos seguían hablando, se aproximó a su hermana y le puso una mano en el hombro para hablarle al oído.

—Te lo dije, Calíope, estos mortales son incorregibles. ¿Por qué no mejor los regresas a sus respectivos mundos y que luchen como puedan?

—Yo estoy de acuerdo —convino Urania bastante enfadada—. Todavía que te tomas tantas molestias con ellos, se atreven a poner en duda tu palabra. Creo que merecen que los echemos de nuestro mundo.

—Tranquilas, hermanas, por favor —les calmó Calíope—. Necesitaré su ayuda para manejar a estos mortales. Antes de partir, ustedes me ofrecieron ayudarme y ahora les pido que no se desesperen.

—De acuerdo, te ayudaremos con ellos —aceptó Urania no muy convencida. Pese a que no le simpatizaban los mortales, la musa de la astronomía estaba dispuesta a apoyar a su hermana. Sin esperar un momento más, dejó el balcón y caminó hacia el vacío donde comenzó a flotar al tiempo que decía—: Escuchen, mortales, Calíope los eligió luego de probarlos a ustedes y otros más. Nosotras tres comparamos sus habilidades y decidimos que ustedes conformarán la fuerza inicial. Si es necesario, reuniremos a otros cuando se les requiera.

—¿Por qué discuten tanto? —les preguntó Clío—. Ayúdenos a salvar el multiverso.

—¿Qué debemos hacer? —inquirió a su vez Cort.

—Lo primero será detener las oleadas de antimateria antes de que sus universos sean afectados —repuso Urania, alzando una mano para formar la imagen de un planeta Tierra que era destruida por la antimateria. Los héroes y los villanos guardaron silencio mientras la musa hablaba—. Hace poco descubrimos algo que puede resultar útil. Han ocurrido elevadas concentraciones de energía en cuatro planetas ubicados en diferentes universos y los momentos en que se producen estas manifestaciones de energía coinciden con los instantes en que nuevas olas de antimateria invaden y consumen otros universos.

—Eso es algo bastante sospechoso si me lo preguntan —comentó Kay Namura bastante intrigado por aquella revelación—. ¿Qué más pueden decirnos sobres esos cuatro planetas? ¿Existe otra similitud entre ellos?

—Lo lamento, centinela —respondió Calíope—, pero ya hemos perdido tiempo valioso en explicaciones. Deberán descubrir lo demás por ustedes mismos porque no nos está permitido involucrarnos demasiado. En esos mundos encontrarán las claves que necesitan para evitar la destrucción de sus universos y salvar a millones de mundos.

—¿Qué están diciendo? —preguntó Shiryu bruscamente—. Deberían decirnos todo de una vez.

—Lo sabrán en su momento —dijo Clío con serenidad—. No apresures el paso de la historia, Guerrero Dragón del Mar. La verdad de los hechos será revelada en su justo momento, cuando las circunstancias lo permitan y la amenaza al multiverso haya sido contenida.

Kay Namura se acercó un poco más para observar con mayor atención la imagen del planeta Tierra que estaba siendo despedazado. En todos su años como centinela jamás había visto algo parecido y por un instante sintió pena por los habitantes de aquel mundo consumido por la antimateria. Estaba seguro de que las musas no les habían dicho todo sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero también tenían razón en apresurarlos. Con cada minuto que pasaban ahí hablando, millones o quizá billones de seres inocentes estaban en riesgo de morir. Primero debían detener la hecatombe y más tarde averiguarían las razones que habían provocado tal devastación.

—Bien, ayudaremos y así sabremos la verdad de todo esto. Ese flujo de energía del que hablas no debe ser algo natural, así que empezaremos por ahí.

—Deben tener mucho cuidado —Calíope comenzó a levitar en el aire hasta colocarse a un lado de su hermana—. Detengan las oleadas de antimateria y así lograrán salvar a sus mundos de la destrucción.

—Aguarda un momento —exclamó Fobos—. ¿A dónde nos enviarás?

Pero no hubo más respuestas. La luz irradió de la musa, engullendo a todos en su infinito resplandor. En un momento se encontraban en la Gran Biblioteca de Celestia y de pronto se marcharon, separándose y viajando a lo largo del tiempo y el espacio.

_Continuará... ._


	5. Realidades Alternas

**_CRISIS UNIVERSAL_ **

_por Acuario Káiser_

****

CAPÍTULO IV

REALIDADES ALTERNAS

Lo primero que llamó la atención de Sobek fue la luz del día. No se parecía a ninguna otra que hubiese visto antes en su propio mundo. No era como la luz artificial de las lámparas eléctricas o la luz cálida y reconfortante del sol. Era una luz roja, apagada y fría. Sobek se encontraba de pie en medio de un páramo rocoso, desolador y en apariencia carente de toda vida. Se sentía un tanto desorientado y confuso debido al extraño viaje que había experimentado. Comenzó a recorrer el lugar con la mirada y lo que vio no le agradó mucho. Había un árbol muerto, torcido y sin follaje a orillas de un río tan fangoso y oscuro como el alquitrán. Al norte, justo del otro lado del cauce de agua, divisó lo que parecía ser alguna clase de ciudad, pero no tenía manera de saber si estaba habitada o no.

—¿Dónde demonios nos encontramos ahora? —preguntó alguien tras él.

Sobek se dio la media vuelta y levantó el puño derecho con las garras extendidas, listo para descargar un golpe. Todavía estaba un poco aturdido, pero no lo suficiente como para no reaccionar con la rapidez necesaria y defenderse de algún peligro inesperado. Cuando descubrió que únicamente se trataba del enmascarado que se hacía llamar Eclipse, se permitió relajarse un poco y exhaló un suspiro de alivio.

—Creo que se trata de esos mundos de los que nos habló Calíope —le respondió Sobek y luego miró en derredor para averiguar quiénes más estaban con ellos—. ¿Se encuentran todos bien?

Los demás, un tanto desorientados y helados, comenzaron a responder que sí y fueron acercándose para reunirse cerca del árbol muerto. Lentamente, Sobek fue reconociendo a sus cuatro acompañantes uno por uno. Estaban Shiryu el Dragón del Mar, Sailor Golden Star, Génesis y Eclipse.

—Vaya, eso sí que fue rápido —exclamó Shiryu con sarcasmo—. Debemos hacerlo de nuevo alguna vez, ¿no lo creen?

—Pero que lugar tan desagradable —comentó Sailor Golden Star, mientras palpaba con una mano la superficie del árbol torcido—. ¿Por qué nos habrán enviado a este lugar tan... lleno de nada? Por cierto, ¿en qué lugar nos encontramos?

—¿Ya vieron el sol? —dijo Génesis con una mano sobre los ojos a modo de visera. Aquella gigante roja que brillaba en el firmamento emitía una luz tan débil que parecía que fuese el crepúsculo, pero en realidad apenas era mediodía—. No tengo que ser una experta en astronomía para darme cuenta que ésta no es la Tierra, al menos no la que yo conozco. Ese sol se ve enorme, pero su luz es demasiada escasa y el ambiente se siente bastante helado como si fuera invierno.

—Parece que se trata de un sol rojo gigantesco —murmuró Shiryu. El cielo oriente era rojizo, pero el norte estaba casi ennegrecido en su totalidad—. Se supone que eso le pasará al sol de la Tierra, pero dentro de muchos miles de años. ¿Acaso Calíope nos habrá enviado al futuro?

—Tenemos una misión —les recordó Sobek—. No vinimos a admirar el paisaje y lo mejor será que... .

—¡Oiga, miren eso! —exclamó Eclipse, corriendo hacia el río oscuro. La orilla estaba compuesta de rocas ásperas y tierra negra—. ¡Parece un río de chocolate!

Génesis se cubrió la nariz con una mano apenas percibió el fétido aroma que despedía el susodicho "río de chocolate". Era un hedor tan nauseabundo que la cazadora recordó el sistema de cloacas de las grandes ciudades de su mundo. En una ocasión había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a unos cazadores que utilizaban una hedionda alcantarilla como refugio, pero sólo permaneció con ellos una noche debido al pestilente ambiente del escondite.

—Querrás decir un canal de aguas negras. Es de lo más apestoso.

—Huele peor que un basurero —opinó Sailor Golden Star.

—Se nota que en este mundo la gente no ha escuchado hablar sobre la ecología y la contaminación ambiental —murmuró Shiryu con una sonrisa—. Calíope debió hablarnos un poco más sobre lo que debíamos hacer en este lugar. ¿Y ahora hacia donde nos dirigimos? ¿Qué vamos a buscar exactamente? ¿Alguien lo sabe?

—Me parece que hay que ir en esa dirección —les indicó Sobek, alzando un brazo para señalar hacia la ciudad que había identificado momentos antes—. Parece que tal vez haya gente viviendo del otro lado del río, así que tendremos que cruzar nadando a menos que alguno de ustedes lleve una lancha escondida o sepa cómo volar.

—¿Por qué hacia ese lugar en especial? —quiso saber Sailor Golden Star.

—Porque es la única pista que tenemos —le respondió Sobek—. Una de las hermanas de Calíope dijo que habían percibido altas concentraciones de energía en este mundo y que ese fenómeno estaba relacionado con las nubes de antimateria. Es por eso que lo primero que debemos buscar es algún indicio de tecnología o civilización.

—Me parece bien —convino Génesis—. Ojalá Calíope hubiera especificado si se trataba de alguna clase energía física o sobrenatural. No comprendo porque no nos dijo todo lo que sabía.

—Entonces nos toca averiguarlo a nosotros —sentenció Sobek y, tras meditar un instante, añadió—: Presiento que pronto descubriremos toda la verdad sobre esta crisis universal que amenaza nuestros mundos por igual.

—Percibo un número indeterminado de kis en esa dirección —anunció Shiryu con la vista puesta sobre el horizonte—. La mayoría no son muy poderosos, pero también percibo... una presencia esquiva. Es algo que... se esconde.

Mientras que Sobek miraba el río, Eclipse se puso a revisar el interior de la mochila que cargaba en su espalda. Dentro de la bolsa había varias cosas como palillos, tabletas para depurar agua, una manta de sintoacrílico, un costurero de viaje, una brújula, unos electrobinoculares, cuerdas, cintas, material de primeros auxilios, algunas granadas de protón, gafas para el sol, dulces, galletas, unas latas de refresco, una bolsa de papabritas, calcetines, pero no hallaba lo que estaba buscando con tanto afán.

—Yo debo tener alguna balsa que se infla por aquí —hizo una pausa y luego sacó un pequeño paquete que depositó en el suelo—. ¡Ajá! Les dije que tenía una entre mis cosas. Ahora sólo es cuestión de tirar de este pequeño cordón y… .

—¡Que bien! ¡Eres un genio! —festejó Sailor Golden Star con alegría mientras Eclipse se llenaba de orgullo—. Nos salvamos de nadar en esa porquería.

Pero lo que se infló no fue precisamente una balsa, sino un simple patito de plasticaucho de tamaño minúsculo y rostro sonriente. Sailor Golden Star, Shiryu y Génesis entornaron los ojos mientras miraban fijamente al enmascarado, quien sólo alcanzó a fingir una sonrisa.

—Eh, ese es mi patito de hule, lo uso para bañarme y se llama Quaky.

—Eres patético —espetó la sailor con desenfado.

El enmascarado se volvió hacia Génesis y se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que a esta sailor no le agradan los patos.

Sobek sacudió la cabeza y caminó hacia el pestilente río mientras pensaba en sus posibles opciones. Cuando se detuvo en la orilla, sus ojos se movieron con rapidez buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera servirles para atravesar el río. Pero no había nada que se asemejara remotamente a un puente o a una barcaza y no había señales de que alguien pudiera ayudarlos. No tenían más opción que ir nadando, aunque tampoco le agradaba mucho la idea. No era que le importara el olor o la apariencia desagradable de aquellas aguas negras. Sobek era un militar y por lo mismo había soportado un entrenamiento exhaustivo y nada cómodo, de forma que estaba bastante acostumbrado a ensuciarse. Pero lo que le preocupaba era que las "aguas de chocolate", como Eclipse las había bautizado, fueran tóxicas o que quizás hubiese algún animal hambriento esperando en las profundidades. Después de todo no tenían ni la menor idea sobre el planeta en el que estaban o qué clase de seres encontrarían más adelante.

—Parece que no tenemos más remedio que ir nadando. Tendremos que quitarnos la ropa o apestaremos mucho cuando lleguemos a la otra orilla.

—¿Quitarnos la ropa dices? ¿Estás hablando en serio? —Génesis no parecía muy cómoda con la idea—. Espero que no estés pensando en que también debamos quitarnos la ropa interior, ¿o sí?

—Yo no usó ropa interior —confesó Eclipse.

—¿No usas ropa interior? ¿Por qué? —le preguntó la cazadora, extrañada.

—Me pica cuando duermo.

Génesis arrugó la frente, miró a los demás, luego a Eclipse una vez más y finalmente a los demás.

—¿Saben qué? Me quiero salir de este equipo.

—Pongámonos en marcha de una buena vez —dijo Sobek, volviéndose hacia sus compañeros e ignorando todo lo que había oído—. Bien, esto es lo que haremos. Yo iré primero para ver qué tan profundo es y luego el resto me seguirá. Creo que si vamos nadando por ese lado llegaremos en poco tiempo.

Sailor Golden Star hizo un gesto de repugnancia.

—Yo no voy a meterme en ese... en ese... .

—Río de chocolate —le recordó Eclipse.

—¡Eso no es un río de chocolate! —le gritó la sailor con voz potente—. ¡Deja de decir eso! ¡Es asqueroso!

Pero Sailor Golden Star no era la única que pensaba de esa forma. Shiryu tampoco tenía ningún deseo por sumergirse dentro de aquellas aguas apestosas, de modo que decidió usar sus poderes. Posó un pie sobre la superficie del agua con cuidado mientras se concentraba en su interior y, luego de un instante, empezó caminar por encima de las aguas oscuras gracias a sus poderes. El Dragón del Mar sonrió confiadamente y luego se puso a dar de saltos como si estuviera en terreno firme.

—¡Oigan! ¡Miren! —exclamó Génesis con asombro.

—¿Qué demonios? —murmuró Sobek, contrariado—. ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

—Presumido —dijo Eclipse cruzado de brazos.

—Vamos, no sean envidiosos —repuso Shiryu mientras se pavoneaba y sonreía alegremente—. Les aseguro que es mil veces mejor caminar sobre este charco de mugre que nadar en él. Dios, espero que eso que pasó por allá flotando en verdad sea chocolate.

—¿Cómo lograste hacer eso? —inquirió Sailor Golden Star.

Shiryu se detuvo un momento, extendió una mano al frente y frunció la mirada al tiempo que una columna de agua brotaba del río delante de él. El líquido fluía de lado a lado y de arriba hacia abajo, siempre siguiendo los movimientos de la mano del Guerrero Dragón del Mar.

—Creer es poder, mi lady —sonrió Shiryu y decidió concluir la demostración dejando que la cuerda de agua se deshiciera y cayera al río—. Es broma, en realidad tengo el poder de manipular el agua a voluntad y por esa razón puedo caminar sobre este río como si fuese tierra firme. Sí gustan puedo congelar parte del agua y crear un camino por el que todos podamos pasar sin ningún problema.

Sailor Golden Star sonrió animadamente.

—¿De verdad puedes hacer eso? ¿En serio?

—Claro que puedo —repuso Shiryu mirando a Sobek—. ¿Qué opinan de eso?

—Interesante —contestó Sobek—. Pero no olviden que no conocemos este planeta y lo mejor sería pasar lo más desapercibido posible. No quiero correr ninguna clase de riesgo hasta no saber qué nos aguarda en este extraño mundo.

—Oh, vamos, amigo, por favor —protestó Shiryu—. ¿De verdad quieres nadar en ese río de mugre? No sé ustedes, pero yo no quiero apestar durante meses y sí vamos caminando por encima podríamos... .

—Llamar la atención de alguien. No tenemos idea de qué clase de personas o seres habiten en este lugar y sería un tanto arriesgado ir caminando por encima del río. Lo más recomendable es tratar de pasar desapercibidos. Y por cierto, mi nombre es Sobek.

Todos sabían que Sobek tenía algo de razón. Todavía no sabían qué tipo de peligros había en ese planeta y no convenía mucho llamar la atención, pero tampoco les agradaba la idea de sumergirse en aquellas aguas pestilentes. Shiryu se cruzó de brazos y bajó la mirada mientras pensaba en otro plan.

—Esperen un momento —dijo el Dragón del Mar—. Tengo una idea.

—¿También sabes volar? —inquirió Eclipse con asombro.

—Claro que no, ¿acaso crees que soy Superman? —replicó Shiryu y a continuación fue caminando hasta la orilla. Se dio la vuelta, cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor y entonces levantó las manos para usar su poder. De pronto las aguas comenzaron a abrirse, formando una brecha que dejó al descubierto el fondo del río con dos paredes de agua a ambos lados y una al frente—. ¿Qué opinas de esto, Sobek? Puedo formar una burbuja de aire para que crucemos caminando debajo del agua.

Sobek asintió mostrando su conformidad con la idea.

—Vamos todos.

El grupo siguió a Shiryu y todos se sumergieron.

—Esto será como un paseo acuático —comentó Eclipse y comenzó a caminar rápidamente para ir a un costado del Guerrero Dragón del Mar—. Tu nombre es Shiryu, ¿eh?

Sin bajar las manos, Shiryu volvió el rostro hacia el enmascarado. Por un momento pensó en revelar su verdadero nombre, pero lo pensó mejor y prefirió usar su nombre de batalla. Todavía era demasiado pronto para confiar en los demás. Tal vez Calíope los había reunido por alguna razón en especial, pero necesitaba más que eso para que se ganaran su confianza.

—Sí, ese es mi nombre y tú eres Eclipse, ¿cierto?

—Parece que escucharon mi nombre cuando estuvimos en Celestia —repuso el enmascarado con una sonrisa—. Que casualidad, hace tiempo conocí a un guerrero que también se llamaba Shiryu, y curiosamente usaba el dragón como su emblema, aunque él tenia el cabello bastante largo y su armadura era verde.

—¿Otro Shiryu dices? —preguntó el Guerrero Dragón—. Me pregunto si se tratara de mi alter ego de otro universo o sólo es un sujeto que tiene el mismo nombre.

—Me inclino más por lo segundo —razonó Eclipse—. El Shiryu que yo conocí hace tiempo no podía controlar el agua como tú lo haces ahora y la verdad no te pareces a él físicamente. ¿Qué otro tipo de habilidades posees? ¿Acaso manipulas el agua usando magia o algo así?

Shiryu sintió ganas de reírse.

—¿Magia? No, claro que no. Mi poder se basa en el uso del ki o energía espiritual. En realidad no comprendo del todo la naturaleza de mis poderes, pero también poseo un cierto grado de telepatía.

—¿Te refieres a qué puedes leer la mente de los demás? —preguntó Sobek, volviendo la mirada por encima del hombro un instante. La sola idea de que alguien que caminaba junto a él podía meterse en sus pensamientos lo hacía sentirse un tanto incómodo.

—No tanto así la verdad —precisó Shiryu, echando una mirada hacia un costado para ver algunos pequeños peces nadando al otro lado del muro de agua—. Puedo comunicarme con mis compañeros usando la telepatía, pero no puedo hurgar en las mentes de otras personas. Admito que sería bastante divertido, pero no puedo hacerlo.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —dijo Eclipse para sorpresa de los otros—. No me hubiera gustado ver que recibieras una descarga eléctrica directo en la cabeza.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —inquirió Shiryu, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Eclipse tocó su frente con un dedo y se explicó.

—Justo aquí, debajo de mi máscara, llevo adherido un pequeño aparato conocido comúnmente como "corta-fuego mental". Verán, en el universo del cual provengo la telepatía y la telequinesia son algo bastante común y resulta molesto que no puedas ir caminando tranquilamente por ahí sin encontrarte a un gracioso que decida leerte la mente nada más porque sí. Es por esta razón que un par de orates para los que trabajé hace mucho tiempo crearon un dispositivo que servía para evitar que los telépatas pudieran leerles la mente. Más adelante lo manufacturaron como equipo militar, pero luego se podían conseguir en el mercado negro.

—¿Y cómo funciona ese aparato exactamente? —preguntó Sobek con interés.

—Te lo pones en cualquier parte de la cabeza y entonces lo activas. Si alguien trata de entrar en tus pensamientos sin tu permiso recibirá una fuerte descarga eléctrica que lo atontara por unos instantes. La actividad cerebral funciona en base a la electricidad, de modo que no fue demasiado complicado idear un dispositivo que negara el acceso a la mente.

—Sería divertido ver cómo se le queman los sesos a alguien por eso —rió Shiryu de buena gana—. ¿Y qué puedes decirnos sobre ti, Eclipse? Cuando estuvimos en Celestia note que estabas con una chica bastante hermosa, ¿acaso ella es tu compañera o algo así?

—¡Mi compañera! —exclamó el enmascarado y luego soltó una risita—. Por supuesto que no. Es una larga historia, pero resumiéndola, puedo decirles que ambos terminamos en el mismo bando debido a las circunstancias, aunque es algo temporal nada más.

—O sea que son aliados, ¿verdad? —aventuró Sobek.

—Precisamente —concedió Eclipse—. En el universo del cual vengo existe una guerra que ha durado mucho tiempo y las cosas se han puesto complicadas. Al principio yo no estaba con ningún bando, pero luego tuve que aliarme con el grupo de Casiopea debido a... Oh, digamos, ciertas diferencias con mis antiguos jefes.

—Así que la chica se llama Casiopea —señaló Shiryu y luego volvió el rostro hacia donde estaba Sailor Golden Star. Tenía curiosidad por saber quién era o si conocía a Sailor Moon y demás sailors, de modo que decidió hablarle—. Oye, disculpa, ¿qué tipo de sailor eres tú?

—¿Perdón? —respondió Naoko, extrañada.

—Eh, bueno —titubeó Shiryu, algo turbado por la mirada de la chica—. Lo que sucede es que en mi universo también hay sailors, pero ninguna de ellas se parece a ti, excepto Sailor Neptune. ¿Acaso eres pariente de ella o algo así?

Sailor Golden Star lo miró con recelo.

—Por supuesto que no. Mi nombre es Sailor Golden Star y no tengo relación con Sailor Neptune si es lo que quieres saber.

—Oye, no te enfades, sólo era una pregunta —dijo Eclipse y luego murmuró para sí en voz baja—: Más bien te pareces a Sailor Mars.

—¿Qué dijiste?

El grupo continuó avanzando en línea recta mientras que Shiryu seguía usando sus poderes para mantener la burbuja de aire. Sin embargo, aunque las aguas no los tocaban, eso no impidió que empezaran a percibir un nauseabundo olor que parecía volverse más intenso a medida que caminaban hacia el centro del río. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Eclipse y Sailor Golden Star sintieran picazón en la nariz.

—¡Aaaaaachis!

Sobek se volvió un momento para mirar a Eclipse, que se estaba sonando la nariz con un pañuelo blanco tan escandalosamente como si estuviera accionando la bocina de un camión y luego meneó la cabeza. El enmascarado, por su parte, estornudó unas once veces seguidas causando que Sailor Golden Star lo mirara con malestar.

—¿Y por qué te cae mal Bael? —le preguntó Eclipse a Génesis—. Digo, si es porque lleva un casco con forma de carnero, lo entiendo perfectamente. Yo también soy miembro activo de Greenspace y estoy en contra de la violencia hacia los animales.

La cazadora lo miró y parpadeó un par de veces antes de hablar.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Hablo de Bael, el tipo con rostro de "Hey, perdóname la vida" —dijo Eclipse imitando la voz de Bael de tal forma que Shiryu soltó la carcajada—. Cuando estuvimos en Celestia parecía que ibas a rebanarle el pescuezo con tu espada luego de que confesó que era un demonio.

—Lo que sucede es que soy una cazadora de demonios —repuso Génesis con seriedad—. En mi opinión, el único demonio bueno es un demonio muerto. No sé porqué Calíope tuvo que incluir a uno de esos malditos en todo esto, pero me alegra que al menos no esté con nosotros aquí.

—Bueno, lo mismo puedo decirte de Fobos —dijo Eclipse.

—¿Fobos? —murmuró Sailor Golden Star—. ¿Hablas del sujeto de armadura oscura que trató de atacar a Calíope? ¿Acaso es que también es un demonio?

—No, solamente es un demente —repuso Eclipse—. Tengan cuidado con ese tipo porque es un asesino y un psicópata. Fobos es uno de los chicos malos contra los que luchamos en algunas ocasiones y ha cometido muchos actos malvados.

—No entiendo por qué Calíope llamó a personas como esas —murmuró Shiryu.

—Yo menos, pero tal vez sea por sus habilidades —conjeturó Eclipse en tono reflexivo—. Fobos es un tipo de lo más despreciable, pero tiene grandes poderes. Y hablando de eso, ¿de qué universos son todos ustedes?

—Creo que para evitar confundirnos, todos deberíamos diferenciar nuestros universos de alguna forma, ¿no les parece? —sugirió Shiryu de buena gana—. ¿Qué les parece si llamamos al mío "Universo-1"?

—Momento —protestó Eclipse—. ¿Por qué el tuyo debe ser el "Universo-1"?

—Es cierto —convino Sailor Golden Star—. ¿Qué tiene de especial?

Shiryu se rascó la mejilla derecha mientras pensaba en alguna buena razón que le permitiera convencer a sus compañeros.

—Bueno, a mí se me ocurrió la idea, así que pensé que mi universo fuera el uno.

—Quédate con tu apestoso "Universo-1" —replicó Eclipse, molesto—. El mío será el "Universo-A".

El grupo estaba atravesando una zona despejada entre dos enormes formaciones rocosas. Ni Eclipse ni Shiryu vieron la forma oscura que se apartó del más grande de los promontorios y comenzó a seguir al grupo.

—Guarden silencio un momento —Sobek se detuvo de pronto y levantó una mano para indicarles que no avanzaran más—. ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

—¿Qué te pasa ahora? —quiso saber Eclipse—. ¿Acaso quieres el nombre de "Universo-A"? Lo lamento, amigo, pero yo lo he elegido primero.

Shiryu percibió de pronto una presencia en el agua. Entonces, de repente, se produjo un gran estrépito cuando algo chocó contra la burbuja de aire, haciendo que el agua salpicara a Sailor Golden Star. Aquello fue más que suficiente para que Sobek extendiera las garras de su guantelete y Génesis sacara sus dos 45.

—¡Que asco! —exclamó la sailor mirándose la ropa.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso? —inquirió Shiryu.

—Lo que sea no parece amigable —musitó Génesis.

El ataque fue tan rápido y brutal que Sobek apenas tuvo tiempo de respirar. Una boca salió de una de las paredes de agua y falto poco para que sus mandíbulas se cerraran sobre la cabeza de Eclipse, que logró tirarse a tiempo al suelo cenagoso para salvar la vida. Un enorme reptil de cuerpo alargado como anguila y grandes hileras de dientes los estaba rodeando con su cuerpo.

—¡Es un maldito monstruo marino! —exclamó Eclipse—. ¡Mátenlo!

—Creí que estabas en contra de la violencia hacia los animales —le recordó Sailor Golden Star, mirándolo por encima del hombro—. ¿Qué pasó con eso de Greenspace?

—Eso fue antes de que esa cosa tratara de comerme, además me echaron del grupo hace mucho —replicó el enmascarado y luego sacó una granada de protones de su mochila. Las aguas se removieron, se oyó una especie de gorgoteo y el silencio invadió el ambiente—. ¿Adónde demonios se fue ahora?

—Maldición. No puedo ver nada con esta oscuridad —dijo Sobek mirando en todas direcciones en busca de la menor señal de peligro—. ¿Alguien trajo una linterna o una lámpara de casualidad?

—Yo tengo una —anunció Eclipse—. Veré si puedo encontrarla.

—Date prisa, por favor —lo urgió Sailor Golden Star—. Esa cosa podría volver en cualquier momento y atacarnos.

En medio de su desesperación, Eclipse dejó caer la linterna al suelo fangoso antes de poder encenderla. Sobek y los otros soltaron una serie de maldiciones e insultos mientras que Eclipse se colocaba a gatas en el suelo y comenzaba a buscar afanosamente su linterna. Cuando por fin la encontró, se puso de pie y la prendió para iluminar al frente.

—Listo, lo tengo todo controlado.

Y entonces Sailor Golden Star dio un grito de advertencia. El monstruo estaba justo delante de ellos mirándolos en forma por demás amenazante. Génesis miró por encima de su propia arma y jaló de ambos gatillos, soltando una salva de disparos sin perdida de tiempo.

—_Golden Shurikens!! _—Sailor Golden Star también se sumó al ataque y disparó con las manos una pequeña estrella de luz blanca. Cuando ésta se aproximó al rostro de la bestia, se transformó en miles de pequeñas estrellas filosas y adquirieron una mayor velocidad.

El monstruo rugió con fuerza cuando las balas y las estrellas de luz abrieron heridas en sus escamas obligándolo a huir en medio de las sucias aguas. La situación parecía estar controlada, pero entonces la bestia hizo su aparición nuevamente, atravesando la burbuja de aire con un rápido movimiento y derribó a Shiryu y a Génesis. La bestia volvió la mirada hacia Sailor Golden Star, abrió desmesuradamente sus enormes fauces y lanzó un rugido.

El animal se abalanzó sobre la sailor dispuesto a devorarla, pero Sobek saltó sobre ella y logró apartarla a tiempo del enorme reptil. Génesis recogió una de sus 45 y disparó varias veces contra la cabeza del monstruo, que dio un tremendo aullido de dolor mientras su sangre oscura saltaba a borbotones dentro del pequeño domo de aire. Eclipse y Shiryu estaban animando a la cazadora hasta que fueron silenciados cuando una gran cantidad pestilente de sangre de monstruo les cayó encima.

—Ya me tiene harto esta cosa —dijo Eclipse antes de activar la granada que traía en la mano—. Oye, monstruo idiota, aquí tengo una bomba con mucho picante para ti, ¿no la quieres?

—¡Espera, aquí no, idiota! —le gritó Shiryu, pero fue demasiado tarde.

—¡Al suelo! —exclamó Génesis.

Sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias, el enmascarado lanzó su granada de protones hacia las fauces del animal que no dejaba de aullar a consecuencia de los continuos disparos de Génesis. Al ver aquello, Sobek se agachó lo más que pudo, quedando cara a cara con una ruborizada Sailor Golden Star.

—¿Qué estás... haciendo? —preguntó la sailor con un hilo en la voz.

—Cierra los ojos y contén la respiración —le indicó Sobek.

Entonces la granada explotó en el interior del monstruo con tanta fuerza que bañó a todos con su sangre y restos de carne sanguinolenta, pero eso no fue lo peor. El estallido había sido tan potente que provocó que Shiryu perdiera el control sobre la burbuja de aire, la cual se reventó causando que las aguas negras arrastraran a todos.

_Tierra-574,322_

El sitio era en apariencia una copia casi exacta del Santuario de Atena, pero Dash podía advertir que ese no era su mundo. Las diferencias eran un tanto sutiles, pero cualquiera que conociera las Doce Casas habría podido notar rápidamente que el diseño de los templos y el de la torre del reloj eran diferentes. Con el viento acariciando sus cabellos y haciendo volar su capa, Dash se dedicó a contemplar la montaña que albergaba las Doce Casas del Zodiaco mientras que Shoryuki, Dina Kaioshin, Nadia Zeta y Bael revisaban los alrededores.

—¿Qué lugar es este? —preguntó al fin Shoryuki—. Esos templos que se ven a lo lejos parecen griegos o romanos.

—Se trata de las Doce Casas del Santuario de la diosa Atena —anunció Dash sin apartar su mirada de la montaña. Todo el lugar rebosaba con una energía excepcional, aunque curiosamente no era el mismo tipo de poder que había experimentado en el santuario de su mundo—. Este lugar debe ser un mundo paralelo donde también existen Atena y sus guerreros sagrados.

—¿La diosa Atena? —inquirió Dina Kaioshin—. ¿Te refieres a la misma diosa de la que hablaban algunos en la Gran Biblioteca de Celestia? No creo conocerla y eso que yo conozco muchas deidades.

—Atena es una diosa que mantiene la paz sobre la Tierra con ayuda de sus Guerreros Sagrados que luchan por el amor y la justicia —explicó Dash—. En el mundo de donde provengo, ella representa todo lo bueno que existe y los santos viven para protegerla con su vida.

—Humm —murmuró Dina—. Eso de tener guerreros que la protejan a uno suena interesante, pero lo de luchar por el amor y la justicia suena increíblemente cursi la verdad.

_"Una diosa que defiende ideales"_, pensó Nadia Zeta. _"Atena me recuerda a Akari Ohime, la deidad que protegía mi mundo hace tiempo"_.

Shoryuki miró de reojo a Dina. Todavía no comprendía bien quién era ella, pero su forma de vestir le resultaba bastante extraña. ¿Sería posible que se tratara de alguna clase de heroína? Es cierto que las ropas de las sailor no eran lo más apropiado para ser trajes de batalla, pero la vestimenta de Dina era por mucho la más estrafalaria que jamás hubiera visto en su vida. ¿Acaso sería una hechicera?

—El amor y la justicia, que gran mentira —murmuró Bael, atrayendo la mirada de todos los presentes—. Déjenme decirles algo sobre esa diosa y sus guerreros. Atena es una tonta que desperdicia su tiempo sirviendo a una raza de seres ingratos que a la menor oportunidad la traicionarían con gusto.

—¿Te refieres a los humanos? —le preguntó Dash entornando los ojos.

—¿Y a quiénes más? —respondió Bael en forma desafiante—. Para los humanos, los dioses sólo sirven para que les concedan favores o los protejan del peligro cuando las cosas se tornan difíciles, pero apenas consiguen lo que quieren, se olvidan de sus buenos propósitos y hacen lo que les place.

Dina levantó una mano y acarició uno de los cascabeles que colgaban de su gorro.

—Ay, Baelcito, no te amargues la vida. Los humanos si son ingratos, atolondrados, lujuriosos, tontos... .

—¡Oye! —exclamó Nadia Zeta visiblemente molesta—. No te pases.

—Bueno, bueno —carraspeó Dina—. Creo que el concepto ya quedó suficientemente claro, pero el punto es que muchos de ellos son buenos y agradecidos también. No todos los humanos son ingratos, estúpidos, engreídos, borrachos... .

—Ejem —carraspeó Nadia Zeta con los ojos ligeramente entornados—. Creo que se entendió ya.

El Duque del Infierno parecía estar totalmente inmóvil, casi como si hubiera dejado de respirar, antes de girarse hacia el santuario sin decir una palabra. Podía haberle dicho a Dina muchas cosas más sobre los humanos, pero sabía que ese no era el lugar, ni el momento.

—Ya hablaremos de los humanos en otra ocasión —murmuró Bael hoscamente, con la mirada puesta en las Doce Casas—. Tenemos que buscar lo que sea que esté destruyendo nuestros universos y debemos hacerlo pronto.

—Es cierto, casi lo había olvidado —Dina tronó los dedos en el aire y luego se giró hacia Dash—. Oye, Dashi-boy, tú dijiste hace un momento que en tu mundo existe un santuario como ése. ¿Crees que podrías servirnos de guía, por favor?

Dash alzó una ceja.

—Hummm, síganme por aquí.

A un gesto de Dash, todos comenzaron a andar, o, en el caso de Dina, a flotar en el aire. Mientras el grupo se movía, Shoryuki se detuvo un momento para observar de lejos a Dash. Al igual que había sucedido en Celestia, la energía que aquel joven despedía le resultaba demasiado familiar como para ignorarla. Tenía que averiguar el verdadero motivo por el cual percibía la Esencia del Dragón en Dash.

—Oye, no te quedes atrás —La voz alegre de Dina la volvió a la realidad y la hizo olvidarse de sus dudas sobre el poder de Dash—. ¿Te pasa algo, amiga?

—No, nada, simplemente... pensaba, eso es todo.

—¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Dina —la kaioshin le tendió la mano.

Shoryuki la miró con desconfianza, pero respondió al saludo con amabilidad.

—Mi nombre es Mine... quiero decir, Shoryuki.

—Bueno, amiga, no te quedes aquí sola. Dashi-boy nos está guiando.

La Guerrera Dragón asintió con la cabeza y después siguió a los demás en completo silencio. Dina comenzó a flotar cerca de la chica sin dejar de hablarle en un intento por entablar plática con Shoryuki, quien no podía entender todo lo que la Kaiohshin le decía y sólo asentía con la cabeza fingiendo que le interesaba la charla.

Eclipse y Génesis fueron los primeros en salir del río, arrastrándose hacia la orilla. A pesar de lo desesperado de la situación, el enmascarado se permitió sonreír un poco.

—¿De qué rayos te estás riendo?

—Sólo me ha parecido gracioso, eso es todo —dijo Eclipse antes de tirarse de espaldas a la tierra y empezar a mover los brazos y piernas para hacer un ángel—. "Al mal tiempo, buena cara".

—Gracioso —murmuró Génesis indignada. Tras un momento, hizo una mueca al rostro sonriente de Eclipse y luego, matizando, dijo—: Bueno, tal vez un poco, cuando Sailor Golden Star gritó.

—¡Y cuando arrojé la granada!

Génesis puso la punta de su 45 en la frente de Eclipse, haciendo que se callara.

—Eso no fue divertido, no lo hagas de nuevo.

—S-Si... lo-lo que digas.

Mientras tanto, otras figuras comenzaron a salir del agua. Sobek ayudó a Sailor Golden Star y se arrastraron fuera del agua. El último en emerger fue Shiryu con su casco entre las manos.

—Maldita sea, ¿qué hace un monstruo de ese tamaño en esa charca? —se estaba quejando Shiryu. Se sentía enloquecido, aturdido e indignado—. Por mi madre que si vuelvo a ver un animal de esos lo convierto en... en... ¡en sushi!

Sailor Golden Star se escurrió los guantes y se retiró el cabello mojado de la cara. Se veía bastante preocupada.

—Bueno, parece que no nos salvamos de nadar en el río.

—Olvídense del maldito río —dijo Sobek, todavía molesto por haberse tenido que zambullir en medio de aquella suciedad lodosa—. ¿Están todos bien?

—Obviando que olemos como guachinangos recién pescados... —repuso Shiryu mientras se quitaba una bota para sacar el agua del interior—, creo que sí. Parece que la explosión no sólo acabó con el monstruo, sino que también alejó a los demás que habían comenzado a acercarse.

—¿De modo que también te diste cuenta? —inquirió Génesis alisándose los cabellos mientras que Sailor Golden Star se ponía de pie—. Al principio pensé que sólo había uno, pero antes de que Eclipse lanzara la bomba me pareció ver a otra de esas serpientes nadando cerca.

—¿Ya lo ves? —le recriminó Eclipse a la cazadora—. Gracias a mí es que seguimos con vida y tú casi me disparas hace un momento. Pudiste sacarme un ojo o volarme un pie. Creo que me debes una disculpa, ¿no?

—Por favor, fue gracioso ver tu reacción cuando te puse mi arma en la cara.

Cuando advirtió la burla de la cazadora, Eclipse entornó la mirada con cara de ofendido y se cruzó de brazos. Sobek, en tanto, miró hacia el horizonte y comprobó que estaba atardeciendo.

—Creo que tendremos que caminar un poco más —les indicó Sobek—. Cuando lleguemos al pueblo nos mezclaremos con la población local, de modo que no hagan nada que llamé demasiado la atención, ¿de acuerdo? Sí alguien nos pregunta diremos que somos comerciantes y estamos de paso —hizo una pausa y fue directamente hasta donde estaba Eclipse para apuntarle al rostro con un dedo—. Nada de bombas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro, claro —rezongó Eclipse.

No tardaron mucho en divisar algunas casas luego de atravesar la última loma. Cuando todavía faltaba un poco para llegar, Eclipse sacó sus electrobinoculares y se puso a mirar las estrellas del cielo.

—_"Vamos a despegar _—comenzó a cantar—_, hacia nuevos mundos que esperando están. Abre bien tus ojos, toma tu lugar y tus cinturones debes ajustar. Vive cada historia con tu... ". _Oigan, esa es la zorra mayor.

Shiryu entornó los ojos con ganas de asesinar al enmascarado.

—¡Oye! ¿Tuviste esas cosas todo este tiempo? Pudiste habernos dicho antes.

Eclipse bajó los electrobinoculares y miró al Guerrero Dragón.

—Humm, es cierto, puede haberlo hecho.

—Trae acá, gracioso —le exigió Sobek, quitándole los electrobinoculares para examinar la ciudad que tenían delante—. Creo que puedo ver personas más adelante. Si, parece que... .

—¿Parece que qué? —preguntó Shiryu—. ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

Pero en vez de responder, Sobek apartó los electrobinoculares de su rostro y se detuvo. Eclipse, Génesis y Sailor Golden Star se le quedaron mirando sin entender qué estaba pasando. Al ver lo que sucedía, Shiryu tomó los electrobinoculares para mirar a través de ellos. Las luces de una ciudad eran claramente visibles en la incipiente oscuridad. Caminando a través de sus calles había decenas y decenas de extraños alienígenas de diferentes formas.

_Continuará... ._


	6. Jaguar Negro

**_CRISIS UNIVERSAL_ **

_por Acuario Káiser_

**CAPÍTULO V**

**JAGUAR NEGRO**

_Tierra-574,322_

Bael y los otros continuaron caminando hasta llegar a las inmediaciones de la montaña que contenía el Santuario de Atena, luego tomaron el sendero que conducía hasta las Doce Casas y finalmente se detuvieron a cincuenta metros de un imponente templo sin más aberturas que la propia entrada. El Duque del Infierno esperaba encontrar la versión alterna de un caballero de Atena en cualquier momento, pero no había nadie a la vista y eso lo desconcertaba un poco. Sí bien su percepción le indicaba la existencia de varios seres poderosos en la montaña, eso no impedía que sintiera curiosidad por averiguar qué clase de guerreros encontraría en aquel mundo alternativo tan parecido al suyo propio.

—Esta debe ser la Casa de Aries —dedujo Dash alzando la vista. En vez del diseño único con torres coronadas por minaretes que él recordaba, la fachada de aquel templo poseía seis columnas en el pórtico y un techo triangular adornado con una moldura de tipo cimacio—. Se ve un tanto diferente a la Casa de Aries que existe en mi mundo.

Shoryuki dio unos cuantos pasos sin dejar de admirar la arquitectura.

—El diseño parece haber sido inspirado en el Partenón de la Antigua Grecia, pero desde aquí no puedo distinguir si posee algún friso tallado en la fachada.

—¿Por qué le llamas la "Casa de Aries", Dashi-boy? —le preguntó Dina al Caballero Dragón—. Pensé que habías dicho que este era un santuario donde vivía una diosa llamada Atena.

Dash llevó su mirada hacia la kaioshin antes de responder

—El Santuario está protegido por doce Caballeros Dorados y cada uno se encarga de proteger una de las Doce Casas del Zodiaco. Sí queremos llegar hasta donde se encuentra Atena, antes debemos recorrer las Doce Casas. Al menos así ocurre en mi mundo, de modo que debe ser parecido en este lugar.

—¿Qué estamos esperando? —exclamó Bael, ansioso por seguir adelante. Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, Dash extendió su mano derecha para bloquearle el paso—. ¿Qué te sucede, humano? ¿Acaso estás asustado?

El Caballero Dragón se volvió por encima del hombro.

—No hemos venido a luchar contra la Atena de este mundo o sus Caballeros, ¿lo olvidaste? La hermana de Calíope mencionó que habían detectado una extraña fuente de energía en este mundo y que sólo encontrándola podríamos evitar la destrucción de nuestros universos.

—Es cierto, Baelcito —intervino Dina—. No te pases.

Bael frunció el entrecejo, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir algo más. El grupo escuchó un ruido procedente de la montaña e inmediatamente todos se pusieron en guardia. Era el inconfundible sonido de rocas chocando con rocas. Al momento todo el equipo comenzó a mirar en distintas direcciones.

—¡Lo que nos faltaba! —exclamó Nadia Zeta—. ¡Un derrumbe!

—¡No es eso! ¡Alguien nos ataca! —respondió Shoryuki. En su mente pudo sentir un despliegue de poder mental que venía del templo, traspasaba el aire y llegaba hasta las rocas para desgajarlas como si fuesen hojas secas—. ¡Cuidado!

Una enorme roca se despeñó desde lo alto de la montaña y estuvo a punto de aplastarlos de no ser por la rápida intervención de Shoryuki. Usando sus habilidades de telequinesia, la Guerrera Dragón logró detener la enorme roca en el aire y luego arrojarla hacia sus espaldas causando un fuerte estruendo al estrellarse con el suelo. Dash sacó las garras de sus dos guanteletes y miró de un lado a otro, inquieto.

—Definitivamente no fue un simple derrumbe —señaló Bael, cogiendo su báculo con ambas manos y preparándose para luchar—. Alguien nos arrojó esa roca y les aseguro que pagará por eso con su vida.

Shoryuki alzó el rostro para examinar la montaña. Las presencias que había percibido al llegar a ese mundo habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro. En vez de la energía cálida y reconfortante que había sentido en Celestia, ahora sentía un malestar, una especie de vértigo que no la dejaba en paz.

—Hace un instante pude sentir una ola de poder psíquico —anunció la Guerrera Dragón con algo de temor en su voz—. Era una fuerza que jamás había sentido antes en mi vida, ¿quién pudo hacer algo como eso?

De repente, una voz femenina surgió del interior de la Casa de Aries.

—¿Quiénes son todos ustedes que osan perturbar la tranquilidad de este lugar sagrado? —Una delicada silueta salió caminando tranquilamente y se detuvo a unos pasos de los escalones que subían hasta el pórtico de la primera de las Doce Casas. Estaba rodeada por una poderosa energía aúrica de color dorado que perturbó a Dash y a los otros debido a la fuerza de voluntad y fortaleza que emitía con cada vibración—. Soy Musiel y no pienso permitir que ningún invasor transite libremente por esta Casa de Aries.

Al volver su mirada hacia la entrada del templo, Dash y los demás descubrieron a una hermosa mujer de cabello largo, ojos vivaces y rostro sereno. Portaba una radiante y poderosa armadura dorada que no disimulaba en lo absoluto su figura femenina y al mismo tiempo le confería un aspecto majestuoso, casi divino. Sobre sus espaldas llevaba una hermosa capa blanca con interior azul cielo. El Caballero del Dragón quedó realmente sorprendido ante semejante visión de esplendor y poder.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó Dash, sorprendido—. Tú eres... .

—¿Qué clase de broma es esta? —inquirió Bael con indignación.

—Adiós a mi sueño de ver un santuario lleno de chicos guapos y fuertes —musitó Dina con ríos de lágrimas escurriéndole por los ojos.

Sobek, Sailor Golden Star, Génesis y Shiryu estaban atónitos, aturdidos. Hasta ese momento habían creído, quizás un poco ingenuamente, que estaban preparados para hacer frente a cualquier situación por peligrosa que fuera. Sin perder tiempo, Génesis sacó una de sus 45 con la firme intención de volarle la cabeza al primer alienígena que osara amenazar al grupo.

—Dejen que alguno se acerque y verán lo que es bueno.

Volviéndose hacia la cazadora, Eclipse le bajó el cañón del arma con un dedo.

—Tú todo lo quieres arreglar con esas armas, ¿cierto?

—Eso lo dice el tipo que casi nos vuela en pedazos con una granada.

Shiryu se interpuso entre ambos y extendió las manos para separarlos.

—Silencio los dos, no tenemos tiempo para estas cosas —dijo el Guerrero Dragón y luego se volvió hacia donde estaban Sobek y Sailor Golden Star—. Creo que lo mejor sería regresar antes de que alguna de esas cosas se de cuenta de que estamos aquí.

—¿Regresar a donde? —replicó Sobek saliendo de su estupor—. No sabemos cómo contactar a Calíope y estamos en un mundo lleno de fenómenos buscando algo que no sabemos cómo es.

—Genial, esto es grandioso —exclamó Sailor Golden Star—. Y yo que pensé que el río de lodo era lo peor. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—Conocer a nuestros vecinos —sugirió Eclipse sin pensarlo mucho—. ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿A qué le tienen miedo?

—¿Cómo qué a qué le tenemos miedo? —exclamó Shiryu, enfurecido—. ¿Estás ciego o qué te pasa? ¿No ves que allá delante hay un montón de... cosas raras? Tal vez sean un montón de monstruos come-cerebros, mutantes posteriores al Apocalipsis o qué sé yo.

Eclipse miró a sus compañeros con el ceño fruncido.

—Eso es un insulto, no todos los alienígenas somos malvados, ¿saben? —A medida que seguía hablando, Eclipse parecía estar rodeado por una especie de vitalidad y fuerza que desconcertó a todos. Los ojos del Espía Estelar se iluminaron con un singular brillo—. Existen muchas culturas pacificas y amistosas que comparten las mismas virtudes a través de las infranqueables barreras del universo. En situaciones así lo que debemos hacer es aprender a comunicarnos usando el lenguaje universal.

—¿El amor? —aventuró Sailor Golden Star.

—El dinero —aclaró Eclipse, y se fue cantando hacia la ciudad—. _"Vive cada historia con tu corazón, dale vuelo, libra tu imaginación... "._

Shiryu se sintió como si acabara de entrar en combustión instantánea y se lanzó sobre Eclipse para intentar agarrarlo. No iba a permitir que el tipo pusiera en peligro al grupo y la misión comportándose como un idiota. Sobek y Naoko se apresuraron a sujetarlo de los hombros antes de que diera más de dos pasos.

—Tranquilízate, por favor —le pidió Sailor Golden Star—. No debemos pelear entre nosotros. Tú mismo lo dijiste hace unos momentos, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Sí, pero ese tipo está bien loco —exclamó Shiryu, apartándose de sus compañeros y recuperando la compostura—. ¿Acaso ustedes no ven películas? Las buenas intenciones nunca les ayudaron a los humanos en _El Planeta de los Simios_.

—Yo también pienso que está loco —aceptó Sailor Golden Star mientras Génesis pasaba caminando por un constado—. Pero pelear no va a solucionar nada y... ¿Génesis? ¿A dónde vas ahora?

Sin embargo, todos sabían exactamente lo que Génesis hacía. La cazadora se detuvo un momento para volverse por encima del hombro y luego guardó la 45 en su funda.

—Alguien tiene que cuidar a ese tonto o lo matarán. No sé ustedes, pero de donde yo vengo nadie sobrevive sin la ayuda de los demás. Veremos si es cierto que puede hablar con todos esos seres, pero si no debemos estar listos para rescatarlo.

—Ella tiene razón —Sobek bajó la mirada y exhaló un suspiro—. Vayamos todos antes de que le pase algo a Eclipse. Además, resulta obvio que esas criaturas son seres inteligentes o no vivirían en una ciudad, ¿no creen?

—Qué diablos —se rió Shiryu—. Esto será un encuentro del Tercer Tipo.

La tarde comenzó a oscurecer todavía más cuando los integrantes del grupo de Sobek por fin llegaron a su destino. Estaba helando y el aliento de Génesis se convertía en vapor, espeso y blanco como humo. El aspecto de la ciudad era bastante lúgubre y no auguraban nada bueno para los visitantes de donde quiera que vinieran. Había casuchas y algunos edificios con techos rematados en grandes cúpulas y las tiendas y puestos callejeros disponían de toldos y pequeños porches. Las calles estaban atiborradas de seres totalmente desconocidos para Sobek, Shiryu, Génesis y Sailor Golden Star, pero no para Eclipse, que se detuvo un instante y empezó a examinar los puestos cercanos. Los transeúntes miraban a los humanos de forma inquisitiva, pero sin mucho interés. Uno o dos se volvieron para mirar a Génesis y Sailor Golden Star, pero se apresuraron a olvidarse de ellas apenas les echaron un vistazo. Enormes mastodontugas domesticados, de cuello largo y piernas gruesas, tiraban de plataformas o carros que avanzaban sobre ruedas u orugas mecánicas, desplazando mercancías de un lugar a otro.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Sailor Golden Star a Eclipse.

—Me parece que... conozco este lugar —repuso el enmascarado mirando de derecha a izquierda como si tratara de orientarse—. Si, de alguna forma todo me resulta un poco familiar... .

—¿De verdad? —inquirió Sobek, curioso.

—No puede ser, pero estamos en el planeta Ginups —murmuró Eclipse con una sonrisa de emoción y alegría—. Se trata de un planeta localizado cerca del borde exterior de la galaxia. No puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta antes, pero estamos en mi universo. Que cosas, y yo que juraba que estábamos en otro lado.

—¿Estamos en otro planeta? —murmuró Shiryu

—Debimos suponerlo cuando vimos a todos esos aliens —dijo Génesis.

—¿Este es tu universo, Eclipse? —inquirió Sobek, contrariado—. ¿Estás seguro?

—Gran Creador, no había estado aquí desde hace muchos ciclos estelares. Este mundo es usado por los contrabandistas de todas partes de la galaxia para traficar mercancías ilegales, esclavos y artículos robados. Aquí es donde yo hacía mis tratos para vender polvo blanco.

—¿¿Polvo blanco?? —preguntó Génesis con el ceño fruncido.

—¿¿Polvo blanco?? —repitió Shiryu.

—Azúcar —precisó Eclipse—. Es una larga historia, pero se las contaré en otra ocasión. Sí no mal recuerdo debe haber una posada cerca de aquí donde se puede conseguir algo de información.

—Eso estaría perfecto —murmuró Sobek—. Debemos averiguar si existe algún tipo de instalación científica o militar que permita albergar alguna máquina capaz de producir mucha energía. Tal vez se trate incluso de algún tipo de arma. ¿No sabes si existe un lugar así en este lugar?

Eclipse meditó antes de responder. Claro que conocía el planeta y la manera en que se conducían los traficantes y mercaderes, pero había pasado mucho desde entonces y apenas podía imaginar cómo habían cambiado las cosas. Ginups había sido considerado siempre un mundo olvidado por la mayoría de los habitantes de la galaxia e incluso las grandes potencias galácticas no le habían prestado mucha atención. En una ocasión las tropas del imperio de Abbadón bajo el mando de un guerrero Khan habían realizado una incursión en Ginups con la intención de ocuparlo, pero se marcharon al poco tiempo y jamás volvieron. Las fuerzas militares del imperio endoriano llegaron algunos años después e instalaron un puesto de observación, pero decidieron retirarse luego de comenzada su guerra contra los meganianos.

—Bueno, la verdad no recuerdo que hubiera nada así en este planeta, pero supongo que las cosas pueden haber cambiado con el tiempo. Yo dejé este lugar hace muchos ciclos estelares, pero sí existe una instalación como la que mencionas la encontraremos.

La mole verde de un mastodontuga que parecía aletargado, caminaba lentamente por la avenida, abriendo paso a su carro de carga lleno de bloques de metal, paneles de control y aparatos electrónicos, con la cabeza en alto. Un comerciante atrajo la atención de Génesis para enseñarle una media luna hecha de algún material brillante y algunas otras joyas hermosas, pero ella sólo negó con la cabeza y siguió a sus compañeros. Eclipse guió al grupo hacia una calle donde estaba la posada que les había mencionado. Génesis levantó la mirada para observar un maltrecho letrero electrónico que colgaba de una de las paredes, pero no entendía lo que decía. El idioma le era totalmente desconocido.

—Ah, el Chancho Azul, que recuerdos —comentó Eclipse mientras los invitaba a entrar en el interior del establecimiento—. Más de una vez me echaron de aquí por hacer trampa en los juegos de naipes y dados. Dejen que yo me encargue de todo y ustedes esperen en una mesa cercana, ¿de acuerdo?

Génesis y los demás se miraron entre sí, pero ninguno dijo nada.

El interior de la vieja posada no se veía nada amigable. Se trataba de un lugar sombrío y de apariencia desvencijado. En las mesas había unos pocos alienígenas que tomaban tragos mientras un viejo ginupsiano tocaba una flauta para amenizar el ambiente y ganarse la vida. El cantinero miró a Eclipse y los otros sin dejar de frotar un vaso grueso de aspecto sucio.

—Bienvenidos al Chancho Azul, forasteros —los saludo el cantinero con una voz gutural. Se trataba de un puercano, una especie alienígena de piel verde, nariz achatada y rasgos porcinos—. ¿Qué puedo servirles?

Eclipse se inclinó sobre la barra y lo miró amenazadoramente.

Génesis, Shiryu, Sobek y Sailor Golden Star ocuparon una mesa de la esquina y acomodaron sus sillas para quedar de espaldas a la pared y de frente a la barra donde Eclipse permanecía. Un grupo de alienígenas de aspecto amenazador los miraron desde una mesa cercana y comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos para luego comenzar a reír a carcajadas. En un rincón apartado donde la luz casi no alumbraba, un hombre cubierto con una capa y una capucha bebía en solitario.

—Dame una botella de tu mejor licor y un vaso de leche —solicitó Eclipse.

—Aquí sólo servimos brysky, amigo —respondió el cantinero. Lucía una camisa llena de manchas de licor sobre un abdomen abultado y sandalias confeccionadas con hojas de maleza—. Puedo ofrecerles una habitación si quiere, pero el pago es por adelantado. Si lo que desean es comida le puedo recomendar el estofado del día.

—No, gracias, en realidad busco hacer negocios —respondió el enmascarado mientras el cantinero ponía un vaso sobre la barra y lo llenaba de brysky—. Tal vez podrías ayudarme a encontrar algunos clientes que deseen comprar artículos de alta tecnología.

El cantinero lo miró con desconfianza.

—¿Y por qué piensas que yo puedo ayudarte con eso?

Eclipse probó el bryski y sonrió.

—Porque puedes ganar una buena comisión —estiró una mano y tomó una de las mariposas endulzadas con miel que había sobre un plato pequeño. Puso el insecto en su boca y lo saboreó—. ¿Qué ha sido del viejo Dragg? Antes solía trabajar en este lugar hace ciclos estelares, ¿acaso dejó el negocio?

—No lo conozco, ¿y exactamente qué negocios hace un tipo enmascarado que apesta a rayos? Espero que no seas un Espía Estelar porque esos sujetos ya no son bienvenidos en Ginups desde que salió la Proclama 669-A.

—Tranquilízate, amigo, vivirás más —le aconsejó Eclipse dándole una palmada en el brazo—. No tengo intenciones de meterme en problemas. Ya me retiré del oficio de espía hace mucho y ahora me dedico a comerciar chatarra y partes usadas de naves. He hecho buenos tratos con los dorianos y ahora estoy buscando más clientes.

El cantinero se relamió los labios, dubitativo.

—¿Entonces si eres un Espía Estelar?

—Bueno, sí, pero cálmate puercano... .

—¡Entonces márchate enseguida! —exclamó el cantinero y luego retiró la botella de brysky de la barra—. No quiero saber nada que tenga que ver con los de tu clase. Puedo meterme en problemas si me ven que le ofrezco de beber a un Espía Estelar.

Sobek se puso tenso, anticipando problemas y les hizo una seña a los demás para que estuvieran listos. Pero Eclipse no era tan tonto como para meterse en problemas innecesarios, de modo que se levantó de su asiento. Estaba por retirarse de la barra cuando alguien se acercó. Eclipse y el cantinero se volvieron hacia el hombre que había estado bebiendo solo. Se trataba de un individuo alto e imponente, con músculos que se adivinaban tensos bajo sus ropajes oscuros y una espada al cinto. Una máscara negra le cubría el rostro, pero dejaba al descubierto unos ojos que reflejaban una mirada decidida y vivaz.

—¿Qué... se le ofrece? —preguntó el cantinero con voz trémula.

—Pon esa botella donde estaba y déjanos solos.

—Esta es mí posada ahora —replicó el cantinero pasándose la lengua por los labios—, y yo decido quien se queda y quien se larga.

—Dije que dejarás la botella y te marcharás.

Se hizo el silencio y el cantinero se mordió la lengua. Eclipse advirtió que algo en la mirada del hombre de máscara negra disuadió al cantinero de contradecirlo nuevamente. El puercano, con la cabeza agachada, dejó la botella en la barra y se dio la vuelta para continuar lavando los vasos como si nada más existiera.

—Muchas gracias, quien quiera que seas —le dijo Eclipse.

—Por nada, no le hagas caso a ese tonto puercano. Cuando está ebrio le importan un demonio las proclamas y le sirve tragos a todo mundo.

Eclipse comenzó a reír.

—Fue lo que imaginé cuando lo vi. ¿También eres un Espía Estelar?

—No, sólo digamos que me gusta pasar un tanto desapercibido. Las personas que están allá son tus empleados, ¿no?

—¿Mis-Mis empleados? —repitió Eclipse, confundido. "_¿De qué rayos está hablando este loco?"_, pensó.

El hombre de máscara negra se sirvió un trago.

—Creí que habías dicho que eras comerciante, tal vez escuché mal.

—Ah, sí, mis empleados, claro, claro —repuso Eclipse con una risita—. Si, ellos cargan la chatarra y hacen reparaciones. Y también son buenos entreteniendo a la gente por si te interesa. La chica de la faldita es trapecista y la de la marca en la frente es contorsionista.

—¿Así que también son artistas? Que interesante —El hombre de máscara negra miró al cantinero y habló con voz fuerte—: Oye, cantinero, ¿por qué no haces que les lleven una buena botella de brysky a los empleados de mi amigo?

—De acuerdo —respondió el cantinero en voz baja.

Un androide volador llevó una charola con varios vasos a la mesa donde estaban Shiryu y los otros. Sobek, Shiryu y Génesis cogieron un vaso de brysky y bebieron un poco, pero Sailor Golden Star prefirió no hacerlo. El ambiente poco higiénico del lugar era suficiente razón para convencerla de no probar nada que viniera de esa inmunda posada.

—¿Y exactamente qué te trajo a Ginups? —preguntó el hombre de máscara negra luego de tomar un trago—. ¿Compras o vendes?

—Vengo a vender artículos de alta tecnología —mintió Eclipse—. Tengo un acumulador de arkonium entre mis curiosidades, y no es cualquiera acumulador. ¿Sabes? Es uno de fabricación francusiana y quizá no lo creas, pero está casi nuevo.

—Interesante, es una pieza fina. Estoy seguro que los comerciantes dorianos pagarían bastante bien por algo así. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? Espero que no hayan matado a nadie que yo conozca.

—Eso es secreto profesional, eh... disculpa, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Me conocen como... .

De pronto, se abrieron las puertas de golpe y Eclipse se volvió con rapidez, listo para enfrentar cualquier peligro. Todos se giraron hacia la entrada. Y entonces los vieron. Entraron ruidosamente tres seres altos y descomunales, caminando el uno al lado del otro, con paso recto, casi fluidamente como si fuesen humanos. De hecho habían sido humanos alguna vez, pero ahora tenían muchas partes de su cuerpo hechas de metal. Caminaban con lo que parecía un arma desconocida con forma de bastón de dos metros de largo en sus manos. Caminaban como si estuvieran hechos para luchar, y saltaba a la vista que ya habían participado en alguna clase de combate. La placa pectoral de uno de ellos mostraba un cráter redondo y superficial rodeado por un círculo chamuscado causado por un impacto directo de energía que no había logrado penetrar.

—¡Drones del Duque Saajar! —murmuró el hombre de máscara negra, deslizando una mano hasta la empuñadura de su espada.

—No, señor, por favor no —le suplicó el cantinero—. No le conviene provocarlos. Escuché mi consejo, por favor.

Uno de los drones caminó hasta el viejo ginupsiano que seguía tocando su flauta tranquilamente y le apuntó usando el largo bastón. El ginupsiano bajó su instrumentó al instante, levantó la mirada para ver el rostro inexpresivo de su interlocutor y tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Ciudadano —ladró el dron 987-UL—. Debe pagar el impuesto correspondiente a su actividad. El comercio informal no será tolerado.

—Pe-Pero... —balbuceó el artista callejero—... si cubrí la cuota correspondiente, señor... .

—La cuota acaba de subir, ciudadano —Un relámpago destellante en el campo energético de la pica golpeó la flauta del ginupsiano y la destrozó—. De acuerdo a la proclama 00276-A, el comercio informal no será tolerado.

—Mi-Mi flauta ¿Quién te crees que eres, maldita lata oxidada? —replicó el anciano luego de mirar su instrumento destruido—. No tienes derecho a tratarme de esa manera.

—¿Cómo me llamaste? Dada su negativa para cumplir con la ley, ciudadano, es prioritario aplicar el protocolo de castigo 8912.

El anciano comenzó a temblar y se derrumbó en el suelo suplicando piedad. Más de uno había sido enviado de por vida a las minas por el simple hecho de atreverse a insultar a un dron.

—No, por-por fa-favor, se-señor, no-no quise faltarle al-al respeto.

En la barra, Eclipse sintió el impulso de intervenir en defensa de aquel viejo. En otros tiempos, cuando era más joven, quizás hubiera permanecido indiferente ante la situación, pero ya no era el mismo Espía Estelar que actuaba egoístamente sólo por dinero o beneficios personales. Buscó con la mirada a sus compañeros de equipo como solicitándoles apoyo, pero Sobek lo miró fijamente y meneó la cabeza en sentido negativo para indicarle que no hiciera tonterías._ "No es nuestro asunto"_, decían sus ojos. _"No te metas en eso"_.

En la mesa donde el equipo estaba sentado, Shiryu hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero Sobek lo asió de la muñeca inmediatamente para detenerlo. El Guerrero Dragón volvió el rostro hacia su compañero para dirigirle una mirada de reproche.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Sobek? ¿No ves que ese viejo necesita ayuda?

—No es asunto nuestro, Shiryu —dijo Sobek en voz baja—. No estamos aquí para ayudar a ese anciano, sino para salvar nuestros mundos, ¿lo recuerdas? La misión es lo único que debe importarnos en este momento.

—Pero ese anciano...

—No cambias la vida de un maldito viejo por la de millones —replicó Sobek.

El dron 987-UL alargó su brazo para tomar al flautista por la ropa y zarandearlo con tal fuerza que las monedas de bronce que llevaba en la ropa cayeron al suelo. Otro de los drones se apresuró a recogerlas, pero luego las arrojó al suelo al comprobar que se trataba de una miseria. El anciano tenía la mirada extraviada por el terror y temblaba por algo más que el frío del ambiente.

—¿Qué ofrece para cubrir su infracción, ciudadano?

—¿Por qué no le ofreces tú una disculpa? —le preguntó Génesis al dron, quien volvió la cabeza para mirarla.

En la mesa donde permanecían los compañeros de la cazadora, Shiryu esbozó una sonrisa divertida, Sobek bajó la cabeza exhalando un suspiro y Sailor Golden Star se alzó de su asiento con los puños cerrados. Era evidente que de un momento a otro iba a estallar una trifulca entre ellos y los tres drones.

—Les dije que no intervinieran —masculló Sobek un tanto molesto.

En la barra, el hombre de máscara negra no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Génesis increpar de una forma tan desafiante al dron. Pocas veces había visto semejante valor en una mujer tan joven y hermosa.

—Vaya, tu amiga si que tiene coraje.

—Querrás decir que es una imprudente —murmuró Eclipse—. Ese mastodonte mide como dos metros y pesa al menos unos cien kilos. Seguro que la va a dejar como estampilla de correo.

987-UL dejó caer al asustado flautista como si fuese un saco de piedras y luego se giró hacia donde estaba Génesis, quedando frente a frente con ella. El dron se irguió de tal forma que por su complexión y tamaño, la cazadora se veía insignificante a su lado. Cuando 987-UL habló, el vocalizador que llevaba incorporado en su mandíbula reprodujo un tono de voz severo y sus fotorreceptores visuales se iluminaron.

—Tienes la lengua muy suelta, ciudadana, pero no hablarás tanto cuando implemente el protocolo de castigo 8912 y te encadene a un carro minero de esclavos.

987-UL se abalanzó sobre la cazadora con la pica por delante. Génesis aguardó a tenerlo casi encima y luego se movió a un costado para eludir la embestida. Acto seguido, Génesis sujetó la pica por el medio usando las dos manos y aprovechó el impulso de 987-UL para arrojarlo contra una mesa cercana, que se deshizo en pedazos bajo el pesado cuerpo del dron. Al ver aquella escena, Eclipse no pudo contenerse y soltó una escandalosa risotada mientras que el pobre cantinero sollozaba por los destrozos causados a su negocio.

—Debiste haber pedido disculpas —se burló la cazadora.

—¡Tú! —exclamó el dron 988-UL, alzando su pica junto con su compañero 989-UL para señalar a Génesis—. ¡Quedas arrestada!

Pero antes de que pudieran someter a Génesis, dos shurikens brillantes cruzaron el aire como si fuesen estrellas fugaces y se clavaron directamente en las muñecas de ambos drones, haciéndoles soltar sus picas al suelo. Eclipse abrió los ojos de par en par y luego volvió la mirada hacia el asiento contiguo buscando al hombre de máscara negra, pero éste no estaba por ninguna parte.

—Creo que la dama no querrá bailar con ustedes —dijo el hombre de máscara negra desde un extremo de la habitación. En su mano izquierda sostenía dos shurikens como los que habían desarmado a los drones—. Pero tal vez yo pueda enseñarles algunos pasos si lo prefieren.

—Así que otro entrometido más —murmuró 988-UL, recogiendo su pica del suelo y alzándola en alto—. ¡Atrapémoslo!

La facilidad con la que aquel sujeto de máscara negra se había hecho dueño de la situación impresionó en cierto grado a Sobek y a sus acompañantes. Shiryu no se la pensó mucho y decidió sumarse a la pelea antes de que el dron que Génesis había derribado terminara de incorporarse. 987-UL empuñó su pica nuevamente apenas se puso en pie y cargó contra Génesis de nuevo. Shiryu se interpuso en el camino de 987-UL, eludió un ataque e inmediatamente después contraatacó con un veloz puñetazo en el costado del dron. 987-UL retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás, pero luego retomó su ataque como si nada, causando el total desconcierto de Shiryu.

—¿Qué demonios? —masculló el Guerrero Dragón.

987-UL levantó su puño metálico y derribó a Shiryu de forma tan sonora que el Guerrero Dragón resbaló por el suelo en su caída. El caos se apoderó de la posada cuando Sailor Golden Star y Sobek se lanzaron sobre los drones. Eclipse terminó de beberse el contenido de la botella de brysky y luego la tomó del cuello para finalmente destrozarla contra la barra y emplearla como arma.

—¿Quién se la va a jugar conmigo? —clamó en medio de la pelea.

Sobek se dio cuenta que los puños no eran su mejor opción de acabar con aquellos molestos monigotes de metal. Entonces cogió una silla y la desbarató contra la nuca de 988-UL, pero el dron ni siquiera se inmutó un poco. Al ver que su enemigo se giraba hacia él con la pica en alto, el joven militar supo exactamente lo que debía hacer: sacó su arma especial y disparó varias veces a quemarropa contra el pecho de 988-UL.

Dos ráfagas de energía perforaron las entrañas del dron, estallando en su interior y causando que 988-UL retrocediera, pero un movimiento rápido de su pica desarmó a Sobek, que no podía creer que su enemigo siguiera vivo luego de recibir varios disparos. 988-UL estaba dañado, pero todavía era un peligro y eso quedó demostrado cuando cogió a Sobek por el cuello con una fuerza tan tremenda que comenzó a asfixiarse.

—Se te considera peligro. Terminación autorizada.

Sailor Golden Star se colocó tras 988-UL para descargarle una tanda de pequeñas estrellas de energía que cosieron la espalda metálica del dron y lo hicieron soltar el cuello de Sobek. Actuando con rapidez, Sailor Golden Star concentró su energía interior y se preparó para usar la técnica _Magnifecent Explosion_, pero no fue necesario hacerlo. Sobek se levantó casi de inmediato y atacó con sus garras el rostro de 988-UL una y otra vez hasta que logró decapitarlo con el último golpe. Sin embargo, la pelea no había terminado. Tanto Sobek como Naoko se sorprendieron completamente cuando vieron que el dron todavía se movía aunque no tuviera cabeza.

En tanto, el hombre de máscara negra logró eludir un ataque de 989-UL, le clavó un shuriken en el rostro y luego lo usó de escalón para subir a la barra. Una vez ahí llamó la atención del dron con algunas palabras.

—Tendrás que mejorar un poco tus pasos, pero creo que puedes hacerlo con algo de práctica.

—¡Ríndete, ciudadano! —le exigió el dron y luego le amenazó con su pica.

—No soy ciudadano, pero puedes llamarme Jaguar Negro.

—Se te considera peligro. Terminación autorizada.

989-UL se abalanzó sobre Jaguar Negro al instante, y éste se defendió saltando por encima de la pica destellante al tiempo que arrojaba dos shuriken contra el pecho del dron. De un brincó se sujetó del techo y con un salto aterrizó justo a espaldas de Génesis en el momento en que ésta disparaba repetidamente contra 989-UL. La cazadora echó una mirada por encima del hombro y notó que su improvisado aliado se colocaba a su costado con un shuriken en cada mano.

—Dispárale a los shuriken que le clavé en la cabeza y el cuerpo —le indicó el enmascarado y luego añadió—: Claro, si es que puedes atinarles con tus armas.

Génesis frunció el entrecejo y respondió al desafío apuntando a una de las dos pequeñas estrellas de metal que 989-UL llevaba en el pecho. Una bala calibre 45 impactó directamente en el shuriken, provocando que éste detonara la carga explosiva que llevaba dentro y destruyera al dron por completo.

—Puedo darle prácticamente a lo que sea —dijo ella volviéndose hacia él.

Jaguar Negro alzó una ceja detrás de su máscara negra y asintió. A pesar de la situación caótica y de la amenaza de los drones, la mirada de Génesis era clara y ella parecía centrada. Jaguar Negro entendió entonces que se trataba de una superviviente, una de esas personas capaces de recibir un golpe en la vida y recuperarse a pesar de todo, y sintió admiración por ella.

—Supongo que esa puntería no es todo lo bueno que tienes, ¿verdad?

Ello lo miró con cierta desconfianza, pero terminó por sonreír levemente.

—¡Oigan, ustedes dos, dejen de coquetearse y ayúdenme! —les gritó Eclipse mientras el dron 987-UL lo levantaba del cuello y lo azotaba contra una pared. Cuando sintió que le faltaba el aire, el espía comenzó a patear el rostro de su enemigo, pero éste ni siquiera se movía—. Ayu... da... .

—Se te considera peligro. Terminación autorizada.

—¿Y tu nieve de qué la quieres? —musitó débilmente Eclipse.

—_¡¡Tempestad Marina!!_

De pronto, un potente chorro de agua golpeó por un costado a 987-UL y lo hizo soltar a Elipse, que cayó al suelo mientras intentaba jalar aire. Con las manos en alto, Shiryu decidió utilizar nuevamente su técnica Tempestad Marina para manipular un segundo chorro de agua con el que arrojó al dron, incrustándolo contra un muro y dejándolo relativamente inmovilizado. El Guerrero Dragón sabía que aquella técnica no le serviría para terminar con la pelea, de modo que concentró una gran cantidad de poder interno para luego hacerlo fluir hacia sus puños. Una estela de luz brillante cubrió el cuerpo de Shiryu a medida que éste hablaba.

—Vamos a ver si con esto no te mueres... _¡¡Colmillos de Dragón!! _

Con una velocidad sobrehumana, Shiryu descargó una rapidísima y devastadora lluvia de mortales puñetazos sobre el cuerpo de 987-UL, destrozándole el pecho e incluso consiguió desprenderle un brazo. En medio del ataque, Shiryu se percató de que a pesar del daño recibido, el dron aún seguía funcionando y apretó los dientes. Aunando sus fuerzas, incrementó el nivel de poder hasta que 987-UL dejó de moverse y sus fotorreceptores visuales por fin se apagaron.

—Te lo merecías, lata oxidada —festejó Shiryu, jadeando—. Eso te pasa por meterte conmigo cuando no estoy de humor... y, diablos, al menos esto no fue tan pesado como combatir a ese mutante con aspecto de león.

En tanto, a unos metros de ahí, Sailor Golden Star utilizó su _Magnifecent Explosion_ para arrojar a 988-UL por los aires. Esto, y algunos disparos más de Sobek combinados con una _Tempestad Marina_ de Shiryu, terminaron por derrotar al dron, que se desplomó en el suelo donde estalló con fuerza. Eclipse respiró con tranquilidad un vez que todo volvió a la calma, pero cuando vio la cabeza de 988-UL todavía activa, le dio una furiosa patada que la arrojó contra una ventana que daba al exterior de la posada.

—Malditas cosas —murmuró Sobek, guardando su arma en la funda del cinturón y limpiándose el sudor de la frente—. ¿Qué demonios eran?

—Los drones procesan rápido —les explico Jaguar Negro, acercándose—. Cada segundo que pasan luchando con ellos es un segundo que les enseñan a derrotarlos a ustedes. Nunca olviden eso cuando peleen con alguno de ellos.

Sobek frunció el entrecejo con desconfianza.

—Parece que conoces bastante de ellos, ¿quién eres tú?

Jaguar Negro se guardó los shuriken en su cinturón y luego miró en derredor buscando a los demás clientes de la posada o al cobarde puercano que trabajaba de cantinero, pero todos habían escapado en medio de la pelea y eso sólo podía significar una cosa: los drones no tardarían en venir por todos ellos y está vez en mayor número.

—Sólo digamos que alguien que odia a esas malditas hojalata —se volvió hacia la puerta con la intención de retirarse—. Lo mejor será que vengan conmigo porque el Duque Saajar mandará a sus drones tras nosotros.

Sobek no comprendía del todo por qué aquel hombre enmascarado les estaba ayudando y su intuición no paraba de indicarle que tuviera cuidado. Tal vez se trataba de algún enemigo de las autoridades locales o de un simple ladrón, pero tenía razón en apurarlos a huir de ese lugar y terminó por aceptar seguirlo sin hacer nuevas preguntas por el momento.

—Por acá —dijo Jaguar Negro—. Deprisa.

Eclipse, Sobek, Shiryu, Génesis y Sailor Golden Star corrieron tras Jaguar Negro y se perdieron entre las calles de la ciudad. Desde su puesto en las sombras de un callejón aledaño a la vieja posada, Breakout sonrió bastante complacido y luego le ordenó a sus drones que fueran a recuperar los pedazos de sus compañeros destruidos dentro de la posada. La experiencia que guardaban dentro de sus redes artificiales de procesadores periféricos en sus cerebros computarizados sería muy útil.

_Tierra-574,322_

A las afueras de la Casa de Aries, Dash y los otros mantenían sus miradas puestas sobre la mujer de armadura dorada. Para el Caballero Dragón y para Bael constituía una verdadera sorpresa descubrir que una mujer defendiedon una de las Doce Casas del Santuario de Atena. ¿Acaso era la única o había más? ¿Por qué no portaba una máscara como Shaina de Ofiuco o Marin de Águila? O lo que también podía ser una posibilidad: ¿todos los guardianes de las Doce Casas eran mujeres? Nadia Zeta, Dina y Shoryuki tenían la guardia en alto ante la posibilidad de que los atacaran. Después de todo los habían recibido de una forma un tanto hostil. Dash les hizo una seña para que bajaran las manos y se acercó un poco a Musiel.

—Mi nombre es Dash y no hemos venido con la intención de invadir el Santuario de la diosa Atena o hacerle daño a alguien.

Musiel de Aries los miró fijamente.

—Si no son invasores entonces podrán decirme de dónde han venido y qué los trae a este sagrado Santuario. Espero que hablen con la verdad o de otro modo deberé pedirles que se marchen.

—Eh, bueno, verás... —Dina tomó la palabra—, nosotros... venimos de un lugar muy, muy lejano y... el universo tiene una puerta por donde... .

—En realidad venimos de varios mundos distinto a este —intervino Bael para sorpresa de todos—. No sé cómo explicarlo correctamente porque incluso a mí me parece una locura, pero estamos aquí porque nos contaron que en este lugar está la clave para salvar la vida de millones de personas.

—Es la verdad —dijo Nadia Zeta—. Por favor, necesitamos que nos lleves con tu diosa para contarle nuestra historia. Quizá ella pueda ayudarnos a encontrar lo que estamos buscando.

Musiel entornó la mirada. Había una cierta sombra de odio y maldad en el cosmos de Bael y eso la hizo desconfiar de la sinceridad de sus palabras. ¿Cómo era posible que una persona como aquella dijera que buscaba la salvación de millones de personas? Era algo totalmente absurdo. A continuación llevó sus ojos hacia Shoryuki y percibió en ella un miedo y un sentimiento oculto de culpa que la convenció de que los visitantes no estaban diciendo toda la verdad. El cosmos de Musiel se incendió mostrando todo su esplendor a través de una llamarada dorada que brotaba de la misma guerrera de Aries.

—Nunca había sentido un Ki así de fuerte —observó Shoryuki, azorada.

—Lo lamento —dijo Musiel por fin—. Pero tengo órdenes estrictas de no dejar pasar a nadie por esta Casa de Aries. Sí tratan de entrar lo único que conseguirán será llegar al otro mundo.

—Lucharemos entonces —exclamó el Duque del Infierno—. Hay demasiado en juego como para retirarnos ahora. No he venido con la intención de luchar, humana, pero si no nos permites pasar lucharé contigo y te derrotaré.

De repente, Bael dio un paso al frente y su alrededor se tiñó con el poder de su aura rojiza. Musiel y Bael se miraron de hito en hito como lo harían dos carneros celestiales dispuestos a entrar en batalla.

_Continuará... ._


	7. Mensajeros de los Dioses

**_CRISIS UNIVERSAL_ **

_por Acuario Káiser_

**CAPÍTULO VI**

**MENSAJEROS DE LOS DIOSES**

_Tierra-574,322  
__Santuario de Atenea_

Musiel elevó aún más su energía cósmica, y ésta hizo sentir su poder en toda la Casa de Aries a través de poderosas llamas de luz que provocaron el resquebrajamiento de algunas columnas cercanas. Mientras su poder continuaba creciendo en intensidad y fuerza, la guerrera dorada de Aries levantó los brazos y se preparó para inminente pelea. Nadia Zeta y Shoryuki retrocedieron instintivamente, abrumadas por el intenso cosmos que todos percibían.

—Detente ahí —ordenó Musiel—. Sí das otro paso más no puedo garantizar que sigas con vida.

Frente a la Casa de Aries, Bael siguió avanzando al mismo tiempo que acumulaba fuerza. Su aura rojiza ya comenzaba a cobrar un mayor vigor y poco a poco alcanzó un brillo similar al mostrado por el cosmos de su hermosa antagonista. Los ojos de su casco con forma de carnero se iluminaron.

—Un duque del infierno jamás retrocede ante un humano sin importar si se trata de un hombre o de una mujer —El puño derecho de Bael se iluminó de poder y se dirigió hacia el rostro de Musiel con la misma velocidad de la luz—. ¡Ahora quítate de mi camino o muere!

El poder de Musiel destelló en sus manos cuando ella movió ambos brazos al frente y arriba, generando de repente una tela resplandeciente de luz. La cortina luminosa se extendió con un siseo y rechazó el puño del Duque del Infierno en medio de un chisporroteó de energía. Bael salió volando de espaldas contra una columna donde se estrelló con tal fuerza que rebotó y fue a dar al suelo.

—¡Baelcito! —exclamó Dina con fuerza—. ¿Te dolió?

—Es el mismo tipo de defensa que usa Mu de Aries —dijo Dash, más para sí mismo que para los demás—. Si no me equivoco, cualquier ataque que usemos contra ese campo de energía se volverá contra nosotros.

—¿Contra nosotros? —repitió Shoryuki volviendo la mirada hacia Dash.

—Es correcto —asintió Musiel con tranquilidad—. Nadie puede tratar de atravesar la _Crystal Barrier_. ¿Ahora lo comprenden? Así que al atacar esta barrera es como atacarse a sí mismos en un gran espejo. Espero que luego de esta demostración no traten de atacar de nuevo porque sería muy lamentable ver que sólo se hagan daño.

—Admito que te subestime un poco —declaró Bael mientras se apoyaba en su báculo para levantarse de nuevo—. No pensé que tuvieras el poder necesario para rechazar mi ataque, pero esto vuelve las cosas un poco más interesantes.

Musiel frunció el entrecejo, pero se mantuvo callada y en calma. Confiaba en su barrera defensiva, pero sintió un poco de temor cuando advirtió que el poder del Duque del Infierno continuaba incrementándose. _"Esto no puede ser"_, pensó. _"Su cosmos ya rebasó el nivel de una Guerrera Sagrada de Oro"_.

Bael estaba por iniciar un nuevo asalto, pero Dina se le acercó con la intención de disuadirlo. Tanto ella como Dash comprendían que lo que menos necesitaban era una batalla innecesaria, más aún teniendo en cuenta que aquella guerrera únicamente estaba cumpliendo con su deber.

—Espera, Baelcito —le dijo la kaioshin—. No vinimos a pelar, digo, a pelear. ¿Por qué no mejor te calmas un momento y... .

Antes de que Dina pudiera terminar de hablar, Bael extendió una mano al frente con tal brusquedad que la kaiohshin sintió un sobresaltó que la obligó a retroceder. Un minúsculo resplandor iluminó la palma abierta del Duque del Infierno, transformándose en un violento torbellino de flamas que ardieron en medio de un estruendoso y potente estallido de poder. Las llamas chocaron contra la _Crystal Barrier_ de Musiel, causando una atronadora explosión de luz y fuego de gran intensidad. Bael frunció el entrecejo y aumentó todavía más el poder de su ataque, provocando que la Guerrera de Aries apretara los dientes mientras intentaba sostener su defensa. Al final no consiguió hacerlo y la tela de luz que la cubría comenzó a resquebrajarse por todas partes como si fuese vidrio estrellado. De pronto, la _Crystal Barrier _estalló con tanta fuerza que Musiel fue lanzada hacia atrás, destrozando con su espalda un enorme pilar y luego se desplomó.

—Fue un ataque realmente poderoso —observó Shoryuki.

El Duque del Infierno, satisfecho, observó con mucha atención el resultado del ataque y esperó a ver la reacción de su oponente. Estaba listo para darle a Musiel el tiro de gracia, pero ésta se puso de pie de repente y lo encaró de nuevo usando el mismo gesto desafiante con el que antes lo había recibido en el santuario. Era una expresión que denotaba valor y tenacidad, coraje y determinación, una serie de sentimientos que incluso Bael no podía dejar de admirar en cierta forma.

—Me impresionas, Musiel de Aries. No sólo sobreviste a mi ataque, sino que tu armadura dorada ni siquiera sufrió una ligera rasgadura. Creo que te has ganado el honor de conocer mi letal _Relámpago Armagedón_.

Un relámpago brilló sobre el santuario y un trueno resonó por todas las Doce Casas del Zodiaco como presagiando la destrucción. Pero antes de que el Duque del Infierno pudiera levantar su báculo en lo alto y ejecutar su técnica mortal, Dash le puso una mano en el brazo para impedirle seguir atacando a la Guerrera de Aries.

—Ya basta, Bael, ya fue suficiente —dijo Dash con vos serena, pero eso no convenció al Duque del Infierno de suspender la pelea—. No hemos venido a luchar contra los defensores de este santuario y lo sabes.

—Hazte a un lado, humano —replicó Bael soltándose violentamente de Dash, quien sólo frunció el entrecejo a modo de respuesta. El Duque del Infierno le sostuvo la mirada sin inmutarse y agregó—: No interrumpas mi batalla o serás el siguiente en probar mi furia y te aseguro que lo lamentarás.

—Dije que fue suficiente —respondió Dash secamente—. Esta guerrera no es nuestra enemiga. Ella simplemente está cumpliendo con su deber como lo haría cualquier caballero en mi propio universo.

—¿Acaso vas a morir por ella?

—Nadie tiene que morir.

—¿Me estás amenazando, humano? ¿Es eso?

—Tampoco deseo pelear contigo, Bael. Lo único que me interesa es descubrir lo que causa la crisis y hacer todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para detenerla, pero no podremos hacerlo si comenzamos a luchar entre nosotros.

Bael se volvió amenazadoramente hacia Dash y levantó su báculo. No hacía falta que nadie le recordará a Bael la razón por la que estaban en ese universo. Hasta ese momento había sido capaz de controlar su odio y desprecio por la raza humana, ocultándolo bajo su deseo de salvar su propio mundo. Pero para él estaba claro que la clave para frenar la crisis estaba en ese santuario y no se detendría ante nada ni ante nadie. Por un instante, Dina pensó que las cosas iban a salirse todavía de control y que ambos estaban a punto de pelear. Cuando el báculo de Bael se iluminó, Dash no hizo ademán para defenderse, retando literalmente a que el otro lo atacara. La Kaiohshin dio un paso hacia ambos, pero Dash le lanzó una significativa mirada que la paralizó. Tras un intenso y amenazador instante, Bael bajó su báculo.

—De acuerdo, humano, lo haremos a tu modo... —El Duque del Infierno se dio la media vuelta—... por el momento —añadió en voz baja.

Musiel había observado la escena sin entender lo qué estaba ocurriendo frente a sus ojos. ¿Por qué ese joven llamado Dash había parado la pelea cuando era evidente que Bael tenía buenas posibilidades de matarla? ¿Acaso se trataba de un ardid para engañarla? Pero eso no tenía lógica. La Guerrera de Aries los observó detenidamente mientras pensaba en lo que haría a continuación. Sí los forasteros insistían en pasar por la Casa de Aries, ella debía impedírselos con todas sus fuerzas de ser necesario y no debía dudarlo nunca.

—Disculpa a Bael, por favor —le dijo Dash, volviendo la mirada por encima del hombro para mirarla. El Caballero Dragón se dio la vuelta y se inclinó ante la Guerrera de Aries mostrando sus respetos—. No tenemos intenciones de luchar como te dije antes, pero es necesario que veamos a la diosa Atena.

—¿Quiénes son todos ustedes? —inquirió la guerrera de Aries—. ¿Por qué desean ver a Atenea con tanta insistencia? ¿De qué peligro es que están hablando?

—Somos amigos, debes creernos —dijo Nadia Zeta—. Hemos venido a advertirle a tu diosa sobre un peligro que amenaza a mucha gente. Nosotros fuimos llamados de diferentes realidades por una mujer llamada Calíope, quien afirma que la clave para evitar la catástrofe se encuentra en este mundo.

—¿Diferentes realidades? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Shoryuki miró la expresión desconcertada de Musiel y enseguida se dio cuenta que no estaba entendiendo ni una palabra de lo que Nadia le decía. Pero no podían culpar a la guerrera de Aries por ese detalle. ¿Cómo podían pedirle que comprendiera algo tan complicado y confuso como la existencia de múltiples universos? Incluso Shoryuki no había terminado de asimilar todo lo sucedido desde que ella y sus amigos habían sido contactados por Calíope y llevados a la Gran Biblioteca en Celestia. La Guerrera Dragón de la Tierra estaba pensando en una forma sencilla de explicarle la situación a Musiel, pero de repente vio un copo de nieve flotando por el aire y levantó el rostro.

Con curiosidad miró hacia su costado izquierdo y percibió una presencia poderosa oculta entre las sombras. Un frío viento sopló, haciendo silbar el aire y una de las botas de la armadura de Shoryuki quedó cubierta con una fina capa de hielo. La Guerrera Dragón se estremeció. No tanto por el frío, sino por el amargo recuerdo de la batalla contra un escuadrón de mutante de los laboratorios Cherious Medical ocurrida hace poco tiempo. En aquella ocasión se había enfrentado a un monstruo con apariencia de morsa llamado Frost cuya habilidad era precisamente soplar aire congelante por medio de su boca.

—¿Qué es este Ki que percibo? —murmuró la Guerrera Dragón.

—Tranquilízate, Musiel —dijo una voz femenina—. Ellos no son nuestros enemigos, sino mensajeros de los dioses que Atenea esperaba desde hace tiempo para hablar sobre una amenaza que se cierne sobre todo el mundo.

Bael se giró hacia el lugar de donde venia aquella voz.

—¿Quién eres tú?

Una mujer emergió desde el interior de la Casa de Aries caminando y se detuvo para que todos pudieran verla. Era joven, hermosa, serena y de cabello largo color verde. Llevaba puesta una armadura dorada tan imponente y hermosa como la Musiel, aunque el diseño y los emblemas eran notoriamente diferentes. Tenía los ojos oscuros y una mirada tan fría y penetrante como encantadoramente cautivamente.

—Soy Nicole de Acuario —se presentó la guerrera dorada—. Lamento el incidente, pero no le habían avisado a Musiel de su llegada. Les pido que nos perdonen por nuestra falta de hospitalidad.

La respuesta de Nicole no sólo sorprendió a su compañera de armas, sino también a Dina, Shoryuki, Dash, Nadia Zeta y Bael. ¿Atena los estaba esperando? El Duque del Infierno miró de reojo a la Guerrera Dorada de Acuario sin acabar de entender porque había dicho semejante cosa. ¿Estaba mintiendo o de verdad la Atena de aquel universo estaba al tanto de que ellos llegarían al Santuario? ¿Acaso Calíope tenía algo que ver con el actuar de la Guerrera de Acuario o había algo más? Un cúmulo de dudas circularon por la mente de Bael, pero de momento no tenía los elementos para responderlas todas.

Dash se puso de pie y fue a donde estaban sus compañeros. El cosmos que percibía en Nicole parecía ser tan poderoso como el de Kamus de Acuario. La presencia de aquella guerrera confirmó sus sospechas de que muy probablemente todos los guardianes de las Doce Casas eran mujeres y no hombres.

Musiel frunció el entrecejo extrañada.

—¿Tú sabías de estos forasteros, Nicole?

—¿Ella sabia? —inquirió Dina, confundida.

—Es correcto, Musiel, disculpa que no te dijera antes —repuso la Guerrera de Acuario sin emoción alguna en su voz—. Atenea me pidió personalmente que viniera a recibirlos para llevarlos ante su presencia. Tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta, pero uno de nuestros visitantes es una diosa.

—¿De verdad? —Con un mohín de escepticismo, Musiel volvió su mirada hacia los forasteros y alzó una ceja cuando Dina comenzó a agitar una mano a modo de saludo. Luego miró a Nicole de nuevo sin poder creer que aquella mujer de aspecto tan extraño fuera en verdad una deidad—. ¿Ella? ¿Una diosa?

—Sipirili —dijo Dina con una sonrisa—. Soy una Kaioshin, de hecho la Kaioshin del Suroeste y soy... .

—Una mensajera de los dioses —la interrumpió Shoryuki acabando la frase por la Kaioshin. Dina la miró un tanto molesta por la intromisión, pero la Guerrera Dragón de la Tierra continuó hablando como si nada y se aprestó a seguirle la corriente a Nicole—. Disculpa si no supimos explicarnos con claridad, pero debes comprender nuestra urgencia por hablar con la diosa Atena.

—¿Y ustedes quiénes se suponen que son? —preguntó Musiel, mirando a todos los demás con algo de recelo—. ¿Acaso son sus guerreros?

—Soy Shoryuki y somos... .

Dina la asió del brazo y terminó la frase por ella.

—Si, ellos son mis guerreros. Así como Atena cuenta con sus Guerreros Sagrados, yo tengo a mis Servants que me brindan protección y cumplen misiones en los cuatro puntos del universo. ¿No es así, Shoryuki?

—Claro, diosa Dina —respondió la Guerrera Dragón arrastrando las palabras.

Dash y Nadia se miraron entre si, pero ninguno dijo nada. Incluso el siempre serio Bael sintió ganas de sonreír luego de escuchar las mentiras de Dina y ver la expresión de Shoryuki. La Kaioshin se irguió con orgullo y se aproximó alegremente hacia la entrada de la Casa de Aries.

Musiel se concentró para percibir el cosmos de Dina y averiguar cuan de cierto había en eso de que se trataba de una diosa. Cuando lo hizo, descubrió que efectivamente había una energía superior a todo lo humano rodeando a la Kaiohshin. La Guerrera de Aries asintió. En verdad se trataba de una deidad, aunque su aspecto le seguía pareciendo un tanto inusual para ser una diosa.

—Bueno, una vez aclarado el asunto —estaba diciendo Dina mientras Musiel la observaba minuciosamente—, acepto sus disculpas y ahora quiero hablar con Atena, por favor. Les pido que disculpen a Bael, pero es el más insubordinado de mis Servants y aparte no tiene mucha paciencia.

La expresión de Bael se tornó furibunda.

—¿Qué dijo?

—Pero, bueno —dijo Dina, alegre—, una vez que los malentendidos han quedado aclarados, supongo que ya podemos ir a ver a la diosa Atena para hablar de cosas que sólo las deidades podemos discutir.

Nicole de Acuario hizo una reverencia y la invitó a seguirla.

—Por supuesto, pero como ya le explique antes, sólo las mujeres pueden ver a Atena y transitar por este santuario, ¿recuerda? Espero que no lo haya olvidado.

Dina casi se fue de bruces al suelo, pero logró detenerse y se volvió rápidamente hacia la Guerrera de Acuario. ¿Le había explicado? ¿Cuándo? La kaioshin comenzó a reír nerviosamente y se tomó la nunca con la mano mientras trataba de recuperar la compostura.

—¿Lo recuerda? —insistió Nicole.

—Ah, si, es cierto, las mujeres... bueno, eh, Shoryuki, acompáñame.

—¿Perdón? —La Guerrera Dragón arqueó una ceja—. ¿Yo?

—Un momento —protestó Bael—. ¿Por qué ella puede ir y nosotros no?

Sin dejar de sonreír, Dina sacó un carnet de entre sus ropas, corrió hacia sus amigos y enseguida se lo mostró a Bael. En el carnet estaba una foto de la Kaiohshin junto con las palabras "Dina, Kaiohshin del Suroeste de la Galaxia"

—No te arrugues, Baelcito. Tengo, ¿cómo se dice? Ah, si, inmunidad diplomática y no está bien que un Servant cuestione las sabias decisiones de su maravillosa diosa —le guiñó un ojos y agregó—: No queremos dar un mal ejemplo delante de nuestras anfitrionas, ¿cierto?

El Duque del Infierno entornó la mirada. Parecía estar a punto de perder la paciencia, pero enseguida recordó que lo más importante era averiguar el origen de la crisis y decidió serenarse un poco. La kaioshin podía ser un tanto desesperante, pero no había razón para desconfiar de ella.

—Estás abusando demasiado de tu suerte, "diosa" —murmuró Bael en voz baja—. Ten mucho cuidado con lo que estás haciendo. No sabemos que intenciones tenga en mente esa tal Nicole de Acuario y percibo algo turbio en este lugar.

—No te preocupes, Baelcito. Tengo la impresión de que ella sabe algo sobre lo que estamos buscando y lo mejor será seguirle la corriente hasta saber la verdad. Yo y Shoryuki iremos a hablar con Atena y trataremos de averiguar lo más que podamos.

—De acuerdo, pero si algo raro pasa iremos por ustedes.

—Oki doki.

_Planeta Ginups_

Cuando Emuri dejó por fin el abismo de la inconsciencia, ya no estaba en el crucero de guerra caroniano que comandaba. Advirtió que estaba dentro de una celda oscura y húmeda y le costaba ver con claridad lo que le rodeaba. En el momento que se llevó las manos a la cara, reparó con desconcierto en los pesados grilletes que le apresaban las muñecas y los tobillos. Unas cadenas lo mantenían sujeto a la pared y le impedían moverse con libertad. De pronto se encendió una tenue luz en el techo. Alguien había llegado. El pánico se apoderó de Emuri, pero no iba a permitir que sus captores se dieran cuenta de ello y se mantuvo firme. Aún en aquella situación tan precaria, él continuaba siendo un orgulloso Shadow Warrior del Imperio de Caronia y debía comportarse como tal.

—¿Ya despertaste? Que bien, que bien —dijo una voz—. Es posible que te sientas un poco desorientado y confuso, pero es algo natural. No te alarmes y procura sentirte cómodo.

—¿Quién demonios eres, bastardo asqueroso? —inquirió Emuri y luego trató de romper las cadenas, pero estaba muy débil y le faltaban las fuerzas. Sin embargo, aún le quedaba un recurso para lograr escapar y no dudo en usarlo. Emuri se sumió en las profundidades de su ser, tratando de quebrar las cadenas usando telequinesia, una habilidad que dominaba perfectamente como cualquier Shadow Warrior. Pero por alguna extraña razón que escapaba a su comprensión, sus grilletes jamás se rompieron—. Será mejor que me sueltes, maldito. Sirvo al imperio más poderoso de la Vía Láctea y no te conviene meterte con nosotros.

Saajar surgió de la oscuridad.

—Ah, la estupidez, un rasgo común entre todos los caronianos. El problema, mi amigo, es que ya no estamos en el universo al cual pertenecemos tú y yo. Si, como escuchaste, yo también soy originario de la misma realidad de la que has venido y conozco tanto a los caronianos como a la Liga Planetaria. Quizá hayas oído hablar de mí en alguna ocasión. Mi nombre es Saajar.

De repente, Emuri abrió sus ojos enormemente y se estremeció. Saajar era el nombre de un Guardián que había masacrado a miles de caronianos en una terrible batalla ocurrida unos años después de iniciada la guerra entre la Liga Planetaria y el Imperio de Caronia. La manera en que los caronianos habían sido derrotados en aquella ocasión había sido tan violenta que Saajar se ganó el mote de "Saajar el sanguinario". Pero lo que Emuri no tenía forma de saber era que precisamente debido a los excesos de Saajar en esa batalla que derivo en el innecesario sacrificio de millares de inocentes, los altos mandos militares de la Liga Planetaria decidieron relevarlo del mando permanentemente y le negaron cualquier otra participación en la guerra.

Debido a eso y a muchos otros desacuerdos, Saajar renunció a su lealtad a la Orden de los Guardianes y dimitió para servir a sus ideales de la manera que él consideraba más apropiada. Jamás volvería a luchar para una banda de cobardes sin las agallas necesarias para derrotar a los caronianos, y, para él, eso era justamente la Liga Planetaria.

—Tú... —murmuró el Shadow Warrior con cierto temor—. Tú eres... ¡Saajar el sanguinario! Asesino asqueroso, espera a que te ponga las manos encima.

El duque no se molestó en ocultar su satisfacción.

—Veo que todavía me recuerdan en Caronia, eso me llena de orgullo.

—Aunque, ¿sabes? —se burló Emuri—. Paradójicamente, nosotros los caronianos tenemos que darte las gracias. Gracias a tus excesos, la Liga perdió terreno en varios mundos que se rebelaron y cerraron filas con nosotros.

—No seria la primera vez que la estupidez de los generales de la Liga y los Guardianes permitieran tal cosa, mi amigo, pero no hablemos más de mí. Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, no puedes usar tu telequinesia para escapar y eso se debe a que todas las celdas están provistas de sofisticados sistemas que interrumpen cualquier flujo de ondas mentales más allá de nuestros propios cerebros. Además, para prevenir que puedas usar tus poderes y causarnos problemas, nos hemos tomado la molestia de bloquear el flujo de energía aúrica que corre por tu cuerpo. Ahora eres tan inofensivo como un humano cualquiera.

Una segunda figura se unió a Saajar. Se trataba de Breakout, quien comenzó a colocar algunos instrumentos sobre un contenedor cercano y luego se relamió los labios mientras contemplaba al indefenso Shadow Warrior.

—¿Qué demonios quieren de mí? —preguntó Emuri.

—Ah, sólo queremos charlar un poco contigo nada más —intervino el cyborg, mostrándole un martillo pequeño—. Queremos saber qué tanto lograste decirles a tus amigos antes de que destruyéramos tu nave. El problema es que no podemos confiar en ti plenamente, pero para eso voy a utilizar algunos métodos, ya sabes, cosas que se aprenden por ahí. Primero usaremos a este amigo para ablandarte un poco —hizo una pausa, dejó el martillo y luego levantó unas pinzas—. Cuando lleguemos a esta parte, nuestra relación será mucho más fraternal, casi como hermanos —El cyborg sonrió malévolamente, depositó las pinzas y luego tomó una larga pica bastante afilada—. Y para cuando lleguemos a esto, juro por Dios que te voy a creer todo lo que te salga de la boca.

—Nunca les diré nada —replicó Emuri con un hilo en la voz—. Jamás traicionaré a su Ilustrísima. Son personajes como ustedes los que deben ser erradicados. Ustedes son las razones por las que el imperio de Caronia es la gran fuerza que debe imperar no sólo en la Vía Láctea, sino en la Existencia entera.

Saajar sonrió.

—Ah, los gusanos de vuestra especie siempre están con esas tonterías en la cabeza. En lo que a ti respecta, en este momento soy el único que tiene el poder para dejarte ir o matarte —hizo una pausa y se volvió por encima del hombro para mirar a un entusiasmado Breakout—. ¿No es así? Sí yo doy la orden de soltar a este Shadow Warrior, nadie hará nada para impedirlo, ¿verdad?

—Pero ya saqué mis herramientas —dijo el cyborg con desilusión.

El duque volvió la mirada hacia Emuri y le habló con cordialidad, casi como si estuviera charlando con un amigo.

—A Breakout le fascina su trabajo, pero incluso él está bajo mi autoridad y hará lo que ordene. Ahora, sí eres capaz de cantar una canción folclórica de Caronia, te dejaré ir en este momento. Sólo canta y podrás irte caminando por esa puerta, tomas una nave y regresarás con los tuyos, ¿qué dices?

Cuando Emuri habló, una fría cólera destellaba en sus ojos.

—No cantaré nada para ti, sucio perro malparido.

Saajar sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué todos los caronianos son igual de parcos al principio? Tú compañero al menos intentó entonar el himno de Caronia cuando Breakout terminó con él. En fin, que te diviertas —hizo una pausa y comenzó a cantar en voz baja—: _Tendrán que traicionar o la vas a pagar. Contrato de por vida tienes que firmar. Si quieres vivir, tu parte has de cumplir... ._

Cuando el duque se dio la vuelta para marcharse, Breakout se acercó rápidamente hasta donde estaba Emuri y sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras levantaba el pequeño martillo.

—Respuesta equivocada —murmuró con voz alegre y juguetona.

Un martillazo le reventó la boca a Emuri y algunos de sus dientes salieron volando.

Jaguar Negro condujo a Sobek y los demás por las calles desde donde pasaron a otras calles y calzadas hasta encontrar refugio en un callejón oscuro entre dos edificios donde no había nadie. Eclipse echó una mirada hacia la calle y observó en la distancia a varios drones volando en dirección a la posada del Chancho Azul. Una sirena estaba dando la alerta en algún lugar lejano y se oía el ruido de plataformas volantes. El ambiente olía a cloaca. De algunas casas salían niños que se precipitaron hacia las avenidas para jugar. Los transeúntes formaban filas delante de los puestos callejeros e intercambiaban comentarios.

—Será mejor esperar un poco antes de seguir —les indicó Jaguar Negro—. No es común que alguien destruya tres drones y logre salirse con la suya. El Duque Saajar no suele mostrar mucha compasión con aquellos que violan abiertamente sus proclamas de ley y orden.

—¿Quién es ese tal Saajar del que hablas? —quiso saber Shiryu.

—Es cierto, yo no lo conozco —dijo Eclipse—. Cuando estuve en Ginups hace tiempo, el planeta era gobernado por un regente de pacotilla que se hacía rico con el mercado negro y el tráfico de dionita. No había proclamas, drones o racismo contra los Espías Estelares.

Jaguar Negro se apartó de una de las paredes, volviéndose hacia sus acompañantes.

—Nadie sabe de donde vino o si alguien más lo había enviado, pero Saajar apareció en este planeta hace algunos ciclos estelares, derrocó al gobierno e impuso su propio orden con ayuda de su ejército de drones. Muchos creyeron ingenuamente que Saajar terminaría con los vicios y la corrupción del anterior gobierno, pero nada de eso sucedió y ahora las cosas están peor que antes. Los traficantes pueden vender sus productos libremente, pero entregando una buena parte de sus ganancias a los drones. Incluso la distribución de dionita ha subido considerablemente.

—¿Qué es la dionita? —preguntó Génesis.

—Un maldito veneno traído desde el Imperio de Abbadón —respondió Jaguar Negro con un dejo de ira en su voz—. No puedo creer que jamás hayan oído hablar de la dionita. Es una droga que se distribuye a lo largo y ancho de toda la galaxia, pero su consumo está prohibido en la mayoría de los sistemas estelares. Incluso aquí en Ginups hay proclamas que prohíben a la gente consumirla, pero sólo sirven para que los drones extorsionen a la población mientras Saajar se enriquece vendiéndola por todo el sistema.

—¿Por qué no piden ayuda a la Confederación Galáctica? —inquirió Eclipse.

—Nadie de ellos nos ayudaría —dijo Jaguar Negro, intentando controlar la furia de su voz—. A los políticos y los burócratas no les importa un planeta como este. Es un mundo pobre, alejado y distante. Si en algún momento Ginups explotara nadie se daría cuenta de lo que ha sucedido. Estamos solos.

Un chispazo iluminó la mirada de Sobek.

—Un mundo pobre, alejado y distante —repitió lentamente.

—Creo que lo mejor que podrían hacer es marcharse —le pareció oportuno decir a Jaguar Negro—. Los drones los cazarán hasta encontrarlos como lo han hecho con cada persona que haya osado desafiar la autoridad de Saajar. Si los capturan tendrán suerte si los ejecutarán inmediatamente en la plaza pública, pero si no... , bueno, créanme cuando les digo que la muerte se convierte en la mayor esperanza de todas las personas que son llevadas ante Saajar.

Shiryu negó con la cabeza.

—No podemos irnos, al menos no todavía.

—Ustedes no son comerciantes, ¿o me equivoco? —dijo Jaguar Negro—. Ustedes están buscando algo más en Ginups.

—No te equivocas, amigo —repuso Shiryu con una sonrisa—. Tal vez parezca un poco difícil de entender lo que voy a decirte a continuación, pero nosotros en realidad venimos de... .

—Basta, Shiryu —lo cortó Sobek—. No tiene porque saber todos los detalles.

—¿Ocurre algo malo? —preguntó Jaguar Negro.

—No es nada que te incumba —le respondió Sobek, llevando el rostro hacia el hombre de máscara y capa negra—. Te agradezco que nos ayudaras hace rato, pero la verdad preferimos continuar solos a partir de este momento.

El Guerrero Dragón del Mar se volvió hacia Sobek y frunció la mirada.

—Cálmate, Sobek, podemos confiar en este sujeto. Después de todo, él nos ayudó contra los drones y también podría decirnos algo sobre lo que estamos buscando, ¿no crees?

—No, no podemos confiar en nadie fuera de nosotros —El rostro de Sobek se endureció y su tono de voz se tornó repentinamente áspero—. Y no voy a permitir que hables más de la cuenta. Ahora guarda silencio y vayámonos de aquí antes de que nos encuentren.

—Tú no me prohíbes nada, Sobek —replicó Shiryu de mala gana—. No sé quién te has creído que eres, pero te recuerdo que no eres mi líder y mucho menos vas a darme ordenes, ¿está claro, Capitán América?

—Oigan, amigos, tranquilos —terció Eclipse, pero nadie le hizo caso—. ¿Amigos?

—¡Estás arriesgando la misión! —exclamó Sobek, fulminando a Shiryu con la mirada como si estuviera acusándolo de traicionarlos—. ¿Acaso olvidas qué vinimos a hacer aquí? No podemos darnos el lujo de cometer errores, ¿qué pasa contigo?

Génesis permanecía tan inmóvil como un cadáver, como si lo que ocurriera no tuviera que ver con ella, en tanto que Naoko, que estaba con los nervios de punta e irritada por la discusión, les gritó a ambos:

—¡Ya dejen de pelear los dos! ¡Nos van a escuchar!

—A veces hay que arriesgarse un poco —aseveró irritado Shiryu, alzando la voz e ignorando a Sailor Golden Star—. No tenemos ninguna pista y este sujeto es el único que puede decirnos muchas cosas sobre este lugar. ¿Por qué no le bajas un poco la espuma a tu chocolate y te relajas?

En un arrebato de furia, Sobek le dio un empujón a Shiryu haciéndolo trastabillar algunos pasos hacia atrás. Sailor Golden Star quiso de calmar los ánimos y trato de intervenir, pero el Guerrero Dragón del Mar se abalanzó sobre Sobek y le devolvió el gesto con un fuerte envión que lo hizo chocar de espaldas contra una de las paredes del callejón. Sobek extendió sus garras por instinto y Shiryu levantó los puños al mismo tiempo. Parecía que los dos iban a lanzarse el uno contra el otro hasta que se dejó escuchar el disparo de una 45 que hizo reaccionar a todos.

—Anda la osa —murmuró Eclipse.

—Basta los dos —dijo Génesis bajando el arma—. Si quieren matarse por mí no hay problema, pero háganlo en otra parte. No me interesa lo que piensen el uno del otro, pero mientras estemos en esto junto no habrá más discusiones, ¿queda claro?

—Díselo a este soldadito de plomo, Génesis —se defendió Shiryu, haciéndose para atrás mientras Sobek guardaba sus garras—. Parece que no tolera que alguien difiera de sus ideas extremistas.

—Te hace falta madurar, chico —dijo Sobek con una mueca de desprecio—. La confianza es algo que se gana con el tiempo, no se regala nada más porque si y menos a un extraño —añadió, dándole la espalda al grupo y alejándose algunos pasos.

Al verlo marcharse, Sailor Golden Star fue tras él.

—Espera, Sobek, no te vayas.

Asqueado de la situación, Shiryu se recostó en una de las paredes y se llevó una mano a la frente para tratar de entender en qué momento la discusión se había salido de control de una forma tan estúpida. Sailor Golden Star alcanzó a Sobek unos metros más adelante y ambos comenzaron a discutir acaloradamente.

Jaguar Negro había observado la pelea entre Sobek y Shiryu con total indiferencia y sin mostrar ningún ánimo de entrometerse. Cuando Eclipse y Génesis se volvieron hacia él para mirarlo, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la calle con la clara intención de irse.

—¿A dónde vas ahora? —le preguntó Génesis.

—No suelo quedarme con gente problemática —Jaguar Negro se detuvo un momento y volvió la vista por encima del hombro—. Es obvio que no me quieren con ustedes, así que mejor me voy antes de que comiencen a matarse entre si.

—Espera un momento —le dijo Eclipse—. Necesitamos tú ayuda, por favor.

—¿Para vender acumuladores de arkonium? —se mofó Jaguar Negro—. No necesitan mi ayuda para eso.

Génesis guardó su 45 en la funda mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia Jaguar Negro, que la siguió con la mirada, y finalmente se plantó delante de él para bloquearle el paso, haciéndolo retroceder unos cuantos pasos hacia el interior del callejón.

—Está bien, tenías razón, no somos comerciantes —dijo ella—. Estamos aquí para evitar una terrible catástrofe que amenaza la vida de muchas personas. No dijeron que en este planeta se localiza la clave para lograr nuestro propósito, pero no sabemos dónde empezar a buscar.

—Interesante —murmuró Jaguar Negro—. Es una misión bastante noble si me permites decir, pero me temo que se equivocaron de planeta porque aquí sólo encontrarán dionita y mercancías robadas. Dudo mucho que esas cosas puedan servirles para salvar la vida de alguien.

—Buscamos algo que produzca grandes cantidades de energía —respondió la cazadora—. Creemos que puede ser algún tipo de arma, pero no sabemos cómo es o cómo funciona. Tú mencionaste que este mundo es tan distante y pobre que nadie se molestaría en voltear a verlo, ¿cierto? Tal vez esa sea la razón por la cual los responsables de la destrucción se ocultan en este planeta.

Jaguar Negro bajó la mirada como si estuviera pensando.

—¿Sabes de algo así? —preguntó Eclipse—. Vamos, amigo, la cosa está color de hormiga y agradeceríamos cualquier cosa que puedas decirnos. Este planeta ya no es el mismo que yo visité hace mucho tiempo.

—Por favor —insistió ella.

Se miraron en silencio. Los ojos de Génesis eran azul oscuro bajo la débil luz del sol rojo que moría en el crepúsculo. La cazadora contuvo la respiración mientras el hombre de máscara negra la observaba como un depredador podría estudiar a una presa interesante.

—Génesis, ¿no? Hay más en ti de lo que aparenta —repuso Jaguar Negro levantando el rostro para mirarla directo a los ojos—. En verdad sabes cómo hablarle a la gente. Y no es que te falte encanto.

Génesis se ruborizó levemente, pero no desvió la mirada.

—Ejem, ejem —carraspeó Eclipse mientras Shiryu volvía la mirada hacia todos ellos y Génesis bajaba un poco el rostro—. Disculpa, ¿sabes o no sabes?

—No.

—¿No? —inquirió Génesis.

—¿¿No?? —repitió Eclipse con enfado.

—Genial —renegó Shiryu, todavía más molesto—. O sea que la discusión de hace un momento fue algo inútil. Muchas gracias, Jaguar Negro, pudiste haberlo dicho desde el principio y ahorrarnos un mal rato.

Jaguar Negro se acarició la barbilla como si reflexionara.

—Sin embargo, sólo existe un lugar en todo Ginups donde podría haber un arma con las características que han mencionado y ese sitio es nada menos que la fortaleza del duque Saajar.

Sorprendidos, todos miraron al hombre de máscara y capa negra. Incluso Sobek y Sailor Golden Star interrumpieron su conversación y se volvieron hacia sus compañeros.

—Traducción: Misión suicida —concluyó Eclipse.

_Tierra-877,666  
__Ciudad Magna_

Los primeros que vieron al grupo compuesto por Paul Tapia, Kayani Arftin, Charles de Sheringham, Oriana Narváez, Kay Namura y Fobos de Terror, fueron los turistas que venían de visitar un monumento cercano y comenzaron a tomarles fotografías y video usando cámaras digitales y teléfonos móviles. Los vigilantes del área permanecieron a la expectativa y utilizaron sus radiotransmisores para informar sobre la misteriosa aparición de un grupo de personajes desconocidos.

—Que mundo tan primitivo es este —murmuró Fobos, mientras usaba su escáner visual para medir los niveles de poder de todos los curiosos que los rodeaban para mirarlo—. Estos humanos no poseen grandes habilidades y no representan ningún peligro para mí.

—Este lugar se parece demasiado a las ciudades de mi mundo —señaló Oriana, mirando los enormes edificios cercanos—. Incluso la gente se viste de forma similar y actúa de la misma forma.

—Y no es ninguna casualidad —dijo Kay Namura, volviéndose hacia su acompañante mientras un niño pequeño se acercaba al Centinela con una libreta y un bolígrafo en la mano—. Nos encontramos en una Tierra alternativa, otra más de las muchas que existen en el multiverso.

—¿Me das tu autógrafo, por favor? —le preguntó el chiquillo con entusiasmo, haciendo que Kay bajara el rostro para mirarlo—. ¿Qué tipo de súper héroe eres tú? ¿También eres miembro de la _Justice Army_?

Sin perder tiempo, Paul consultó la base de datos de su armor capsule. Ésta era un pequeño ordenador de mano que almacenaba una gran cantidad de información y podía enlazarse con casi cualquier computadora del planeta que fuera. Aun cuando la tecnología de aquella Tierra paralela fuese incompatible con la de la armor capsule, la pequeña computadora de Paul podía traducir toda la información y luego interpretarla de acuerdo a otros parámetros.

—No cabe la menor duda —concluyó el guardián luego de un momento—. Estamos en la Tierra, específicamente a principios del siglo XXI. Mi armor capsule se ha conectado con la red de computadoras de este planeta y he confirmado nuestras sospechas.

Al instante, Charles se giró hacia el Guardián de Plata.

—Esa es la misma época de la cual he venido yo, pero este no es mi mundo y asumo que tampoco es el de alguno de ustedes, ¿cierto?

—Que bonita armadura —dijo una niña de largas trenzas y enormes anteojos que se había acercado a Charles de repente—. ¿Quién eres? —le preguntó—. Tu escudo es muy hermoso y tu lanza es impresionante.

Un tercer chicuelo se echó los cabellos hacia atrás. Tenía entre ocho y nueve años y vestía una camiseta estampada con la imagen de un hombre de traje azul y capa roja.

—Pues claro, se trata de un héroe y los héroes deben ser imponentes.

Charles se arrodilló delante de los niños y les sonrió afablemente.

—Soy Charles de Sheringham, protegido de San Jorge de Inglaterra, Senescal segundo de la Orden del Temple y vuestro servidor —hizo una pausa y posó su lanza en el suelo para que los niños pudieran verla—. Y esta, amigos, es la legendaria lanza con la cual el mismo San Jorge mató a un dragón.

Los niños soltaron un "oh" colectivo que hizo sonreír al Caballero Templario.

—Parece que nuestro amigo ya se volvió un tanto popular —comentó Oriana con una leve sonrisa—. Creo que a la gente de este lugar le agradan los héroes porque parecen muy contentos.

—Que pérdida de tiempo —murmuró Fobos, dándose la media vuelta con lo brazos cruzados y una expresión de pocos amigos en el rostro—. Haré una inspección más amplia de este lugar usando mi escáner visual. Lo primero será localizar al sujeto más poderoso de este planeta.

El sonido de una sirena llamó la atención del Khan del Terror y los otros. Un par de patrullas de policía acababan de estacionarse en una calle cercana. Tres oficiales vestidos con uniformes oscuros salieron de los vehículos y comenzaron a acercarse mientras la multitud contemplaba la escena con atención.

_Continuará... ._


	8. Héroes y Villanos

**_CRISIS UNIVERSAL_ **

_por Acuario Káiser_

**CAPÍTULO VII**

**HÉROES Y VILLANOS**

_Tierra-877,666  
__Ciudad Magna_

Kayani Arftin pasó caminando a un costado de su compañero Paul Tapia mientras saludaba con la mano a algunos chicos y adolescentes que le tomaban fotografías digitales y le pedían autógrafos. Algunos curiosos que rondaban por los alrededores comenzaron a acercarse cuando notaron la presencia de lo que creían era un grupo de súper héroes y que además la policía había llegado al lugar. A Kayani no le molestaba de ninguna forma sonreír coquetamente ante las cámaras y teléfonos móviles o estrechar las manitas de los niños que la miraban con alegría. Gracias a sus habilidades empáticas podía percibir la felicidad y el entusiasmo que ella y sus compañeros despertaban en la mayoría de la gente que los rodeaba. Era grato sentir aquellas emociones tan positivas y benignas que la guardiana de bronce incluso se permitió saborear un instante de regocijo y dicha.

Por desgracia, el momento no duró mucho. La misma habilidad que le permitía sentir las emociones positivas de los niños y adolescentes, también hizo que se percatara inmediatamente de los sentimientos negativos que albergaba el Khan del Terror y eso le provocaba una angustia que no la dejaba tranquila. Fobos poseía una ira cegadora, una maldad acechante y una ambición insaciable.

—¿Ocurre algo malo, Kayani? —le preguntó Paul poniéndole una mano en el hombro derecho—. Pareces un tanto preocupada por algo, ¿es por lo que nos dijo Calíope cuando estuvimos en Celestia?

Ella volvió el rostro hacia su compañero y habló en voz baja.

—Más bien por el sujeto de armadura negra, Paul. ¿Acaso no percibes su aura?

El Guardián de Plata dirigió su atención hacia donde estaban Fobos y Oriana y entornó la mirada. La energía que envolvía al Khan del Terror despedía una maldad que sólo había sentido antes en los más poderosos Shadow Warriors de Caronia contra los que habían luchado en el pasado.

—Si, me di cuenta de ese detalle cuando estuvimos en Celestia —murmuró Paul en tono discreto—. Recuerdo que ese tipo incluso trató de atacar a Calíope y se mostró bastante hostil con algunos de los otros que estaban con nosotros.

—Su fuerza y su poder son monstruosos —musitó Kayani con temor.

—Tranquilízate y disfrutemos nuestros cinco minutos de fama —repuso Paul antes de posar para el lente de un teléfono móvil—. Si trata de darnos problemas nos ocuparemos de él con ayuda de Kay. Tal vez no lo sepas, compañera, pero él también es un individuo bastante poderoso.

Kayani llevó su mirada hacia Kay Namura y comprobó que lo dicho por Paul era absolutamente cierto. El poder que habitaba dentro de aquel hombre que sonreía con cordialidad a los niños que lo rodeaban era realmente excepcional.

—Tienes razón, Paul —asintió Kayani inclinándose un poco hacia delante—. Su aura despide una fuerza impresionante que sólo he percibido en presencia de los Guardianes de Oro, quienes son los más poderosos de todos los guerreros de nuestra Orden. ¿Tú crees que sea tan fuerte como ellos?

Paul sonrió.

—Es algo un tanto difícil de saber. Kay ha dado pasos enormes en su nivel de poder, pero nunca hemos sentido la verdadera fuerza de un Guardián de Oro. Sin embargo, no dudes que las habilidades de Kay son realmente asombrosas.

De repente, una niña se acercó hasta donde estaban los guardianes para hablarles.

—¿Y tú quien eres? —preguntó la chiquilla jalando insistentemente el brazo del Guardián de Plata—. ¿También eres un héroe? ¿Cómo te llamas?

—¿Yo? Sólo soy alguien que viene a ayudar —repuso Paul bajando la cabeza para mirar a la niña—. Si, venimos a ayudarlos. _"A ayudarlos y evitar que niños como ustedes tengan que morir"_, pensó el Guardián.

—¿Y cuál es tu nombre de héroe? —insistió la chiquilla—. Vamos, dilo.

—Mi nombre es Paul Tapia —respondió Paul—. Y soy un Guardián de Plata al servicio de la Liga Planetaria. Mi amiga es Kayani Arftin y ella también es una Guardián, pero de Bronce.

—¿Paul Tapia? —repitió la niña con una mueca de desagrado—. ¿Qué clase de nombre para un súper héroe es ese? Te llamas igual que un compañero de la escuela que no pudo venir porque estaba enfermo.

El Guardián de Plata sólo atinó a forzar una especie de sonrisa en tanto que Kayani se cubría la boca para disimular una risita burlona. Paul se encogió de hombros y se limitó a exhalar un suspiro.

En tanto, los tres policías se abrieron camino entre el público hasta llegar a donde se encontraban Kay Namura, Charles, Fobos y Oriana. Un cuarto oficial esperaba en el interior de uno de los vehículos policíacos usando la radio constantemente para informar de la situación en todo momento.

—Buenos días, amigos —dijo un rollizo policía al tiempo que la gente comenzó a retirarse por indicaciones de los guardias de seguridad—. Nos avisaron que había un grupo de sujetos disfrazados en los alrededores y vinimos a ver si algo malo estaba pasando. ¿Está todo en orden, chicos?

—Si, oficial, todo en orden —respondió Kay Namura con naturalidad—. Sólo estamos conociendo la ciudad. Disculpe si causamos alarma entre la gente, pero le aseguro que no era nuestra intención provocar tanto revuelo.

—¡Ellos son héroes, oficial! —exclamó una adolescente bastante entusiasmada—. ¡Aparecieron de la nada cuando estábamos visitando el monumento! ¡Seguro también son miembros de la _Justice Army_ o de los _Avengers_!

Por alguna razón, Kay sintió que la joven había revelado un detalle que los oficiales ignoraban por completo ya que, luego de oír a la chica, la expresión amistosa del rostro del policía cambió por completo. El oficial miró al Centinela mientras los escrutaba minuciosamente antes de preguntarle:

—¿Les molesta si vemos sus identificaciones?

Oriana, Kayani y Paul se miraron entre sí, pero ninguno supo que responder ante la exigencia del oficial de policía.

—¿Disculpe? —dijo Oriana alzando ambas cejas.

—Sus identificaciones, por favor —insistió el policía.

—Creo que eso no será necesario —Fobos dio un paso al frente, alzando una mano y pasándola por enfrente de los ojos del regordete oficial en un rápida invocación de poder mental—. No necesitan ver nuestras identificaciones.

El policía asintió. Estaba encantado de lo seguro y profesional que se había comportado al momento de pedirles sus credenciales de identidad a todos esos tipos disfrazados. Entonces, uno de sus dos compañeros le dijo que no tenía ningún sentido exigirles identificación porque de seguro se trataba de algún grupo de súper héroes que sólo estaba de visita por Ciudad Magna y no había razón para dudar de ellos. Aquella idea parecía bastante razonable y los oficiales de policía siempre debían mostrarse razonables y correctos.

—No necesitamos ver sus identificaciones.

Fobos le sostuvo la mirada y sonrió.

—Supongo que podemos irnos.

—Pueden irse cuando gusten —repuso el oficial, asintiendo de nuevo porque no había razón alguna para estar ahí cuando podía estar en... bueno, en alguna otra parte comiendo unas deliciosas donas y bebiendo café—. Les recuerdo que no deben salir a jugar al héroe sin llevar sus credenciales de identificación o tendrán problemas.

El Khan del Terror dio un paso atrás.

—Muchas gracias por la indicación.

—¿Qué fue lo que les hiciste? —le preguntó Oriana mientras los oficiales subían a sus vehículos para marcharse—. Yo pensé que estábamos en problemas cuando nos pidieron identificarnos.

—Poder mental —dijo Kay volviéndose hacia Fobos—. Usaste tu habilidad telepática para manipularlos mentalmente y hacer que se fueran, ¿no es verdad?

—¿Y no es eso lo que hacen los de tu clase, Centinela? —respondió Fobos con una sonrisa en los labios—. Deberían darme las gracias por deshacerme de esos gusanos molestos, ¿o acaso hubiesen preferido que los matara? Hubiera sido algo realmente sencillo para cualquiera de nosotros.

Charles frunció el entrecejo y se acercó al Khan para encararlo.

—No te atrevas siquiera a pensar en hacerle daño a las personas que habitan este mundo o mi lanza será lo último que verás en tu miserable vida, ¿te quedó claro?

Fobos esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

—Estoy temblando de miedo, caballerito. ¿Quieres probar suerte?

El Templario levantó su lanza, furioso. Estaba listo para enterrarla en el pecho del Khan del Terror, pero Kay Namura se interpuso entre ambos para evitar que las cosas fueran más lejos.

—Tranquilícense los dos ahora mismo —dijo el Centinela con firmeza. Miró a uno y a otro antes de volver a hablar—. Quizá ya lo olvidaron, pero tenemos que ocuparnos de un asunto más importante. Nuestros universos corren un grave peligro y debemos trabajar juntos para resolver la crisis que nos amenaza o será demasiado tarde para todos.

Charles estaba molesto por la actitud de Fobos, pero sabía reconocer cuando alguien tenía la razón y se contuvo. Debía hacer a un lado sus sentimientos y concentrarse en averiguar cómo salvar su propio universo antes de que todo lo que amaba y había jurado proteger fuese destruido por culpa de la crisis. Bajó su arma y, tras lanzarle una última mirada de advertencia a Fobos, se permitió relajarse un momento.

—Ah, los Centinelas siempre tratando de arreglar los problemas —Fobos volvió a exhibir aquella sonrisa hipócrita que tanto molestaba a Charles, y que también comenzaba a irritar a Paul—. Debí suponer que dirías algo así, Kay Namura, ¿no es cierto? Los de tu clase usualmente evitan las confrontaciones, pero cuando sus cursilerías baratas no funcionan recurren a la manipulación.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —inquirió Oriana.

El Khan volvió la mirada hacia ella.

—Sólo digamos que soy uno de los pocos privilegiados que ha tenido la suerte de conocer un poco sobre el multiverso. Es por eso que estoy al tanto de las actividades de los Centinelas de Mystacor y de otros seres que habitan distintas realidades. No muchos lo saben, pero a los Centinelas les gusta manipular a las personas para llevarlos por el camino que sólo ellos consideran correcto.

—Yo también te conozco, Fobos del Terror —replicó Kay—. Sé muchas cosas sobre el Imperio de Abbadón y lo que los guerreros Khan hicieron en tu universo, así como las incursiones a otras realidades.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen, Kay Namura —contestó el Khan casi con despreocupación—, cree sólo la mitad de lo que escuchas e imagina la otra mitad.

—Basta de tonterías —intervino Paul mostrándose bastante molesto—. No sé quién rayos seas ni tampoco me importa, pero a mi no podrás engañarme con tu hipocresía y tus mentiras. Conozco a Kay Namura y a los Centinelas de Mystacor y sé que sólo estás diciendo mentiras sobre ellos.

Fobos observó al Guardián de Plata de arriba abajo con desprecio.

—Piensa lo que quieras, inútil —La mirada del Khan era fría y a un ápice de ser abiertamente hostil—. Pero por esta ocasión estoy de acuerdo con Kay en eso de hacer a un lado nuestras diferencias y trabajar juntos. No es algo que me agrade mucho, pero es necesario dadas nuestras circunstancias.

Mentía y Charles de Sheringham estaba convencido de eso. No tenía que leer la mente de Fobos para darse cuenta de que estaba fingiendo y lo más probable era que acabara traicionándolos en el momento menos esperado. "No debemos fiarnos de este sujeto ni por un segundo", pensó. "Su cosmos está lleno de una maldad equiparable a la de esos demonios con los que he estado combatiendo". El Templario echó un vistazo a los alrededores y descubrió que todos los turistas y curiosos se habían marchado.

—¿Qué es lo que haremos entonces? —preguntó sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto—. Según recuerdo, las hermanas de Calíope dijeron que el origen de la crisis se hallaba en cuatro mundos distintos y como no veo a ninguno de los otros, asumo que nos dividieron en grupos.

Kay reflexionó un poco antes de hablar.

—Empezaremos por buscar una fuente de energía lo suficientemente poderosa como para generar antimateria en grandes cantidades —hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia Paul y Kayani—. Amigos, ¿creen que podrían usar sus armor capsule para detectar emanaciones de ese tipo de energía?

—Es una idea excelente —aprobó Kayani, sacando su ordenador de mano y encendiéndolo con rapidez para comenzar con la tarea—. Según lo que he estudiado, los terrícolas no poseían la tecnología necesaria para manipular la antimateria en esta época, de modo que será relativamente sencillo detectar ese tipo de energía usando las armor capsule. Podríamos dividirnos en equipos para cubrir un mayor terreno.

Kay se acarició la barbilla y asintió.

—Humm, me parece lo mejor. Paul, Oriana y yo iremos hacia el norte de la ciudad mientras que Kayani, Charles y Fobos pueden ir al sur. En caso de tener problemas podemos contactarnos telepáticamente o usar los armor capsule de los guardianes.

—¡¿Yo con Fobos?! —exclamó Kayani con indignación—. Pero es que... .

—Descuida, primor —siseó el Khan, desplazando la cabeza hacia delante, como para morder—. No tengas miedo que no muerdo... demasiado.

—Esperen un segundo, hay algo que no comprendo —murmuró Charles antes de que alguien dijera algo más—. Sí los terrícolas no pueden manipular la antimateria en este tiempo, ¿cómo puede ser posible que alguien haya construido una máquina capaz de producirla en grandes cantidades? Digo, no creo que la crisis sea algo casual. La naturaleza no funciona de esa manera.

A las palabras del Caballero Templario siguió un silencio. Algunos comenzaron a pensar en lo que Charles acababa de mencionar. Si los terrícolas eran incapaces de producir grandes cantidades de energía antimateria, ¿quién o qué estaba detrás de aquel inusual fenómeno que amenaza todo el multiverso?

—Esta no es la misma Tierra que ustedes conocen —Fobos comenzó a recalibrar su escáner visual mientras Kayani le mostraba la lengua en señal de desafío—. La historia de este mundo podría ser muy diferente y quizá si exista un terrícola capaz de construir algún tipo de invento. Recuerden que el multiverso es un mar de infinitas posibilidades.

—Quizá sea como dicen —concedió Charles—. Pero, ¿de qué forma se relaciona eso con los otros tres universos donde está ocurriendo esto? Estoy convencido de que hay alguien detrás de esta crisis.

—En ese caso lo encontraremos —aseguró Kay Namura.

_Planeta Ginups._

Se detuvo frente a las puertas de las Habitaciones del Duque: un enorme óvalo de platinia opalescente enmarcada finamente con oro. Breakout miró su reflejo en ella, casi fantasmal, y contempló su rostro parcialmente mecánico. Había vivido tanto tiempo siendo un cyborg que ahora recordaba su vida de humano como si la hubiera pasado a otra persona, como si hubiera sido alguna historia que le habían contado y que no tenía nada que ver con él.

Breakout atravesó las puertas con tranquilidad. El interior era un lugar cálido, reconfortante y bastante más limpio que el resto de la fortaleza. Caminó sobre la alfombra roja que cubría el suelo hasta llegar a un lujoso comedor que dominaba el centro de la habitación. El cyborg captó la mirada que lo observaba desde la silla de respaldo alto ubicada en uno de los extremos de la mesa, y se detuvo finalmente ante la figura de Saajar. En silencio, dos atractivas y esbeltas esclavas le proporcionaban un diligente masaje a los hombros y el cuello del duque que gobernaba Ginups.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo ese animal? —inquirió Saajar.

—Confirmó todo lo dicho por el otro shadow warrior que murió —respondió Breakout con una voz teñida de cierta indiferencia—. Antes de que su nave fuera destruida lograron enviar un mensaje a su universo de origen, pero no pudieron decir mucho antes de que la transmisión se interrumpiera. El ataque de Zuskaiden y la antimateria causaron bastante interferencia, así que no es probable que el mensaje fuera del todo claro.

Saajar hizo un gesto con la mano y una copa dorada con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas descendió flotando hasta su palma. Gracias a los dispositivos computarizados ubicados en su cerebro, Breakout percibió la onda psíquica que había llevado la copa hasta la mano del duque. La puerta se abrió nuevamente y una tercera esclava entró en la habitación. Se trataba de una joven muy hermosa de cabello negro que fue hasta la mesa con una bandeja entre las manos repleta de comida.

—Debemos suponer entonces que los caronianos apenas tienen una ligera idea de lo que está sucediendo —hizo una pausa y probó el contenido de la copa. El vino ginupsiano era excelente como siempre—. Creo que no existen motivos para preocuparnos demasiado por ese tonto de Ferladh y sus inútiles guerreros.

La esclava que llevaba la bandeja depositó los platillos frente a Saajar y después retrocedió, esperando.

—Me complace tu labor para obtener información —prosiguió el duque mientras estiraba la mano hacia la comida. Luego de probar el plato principal se limpió la boca con unos leves toques antes de volver a hablar—. Oh, pero, ¿en dónde están mis modales? ¿No me acompañarás a cenar, Breakout?

El cyborg cerró los puños y apretó los labios con rabia. Desde su transformación en un híbrido mecánico y humano, Breakout había prescindido por completo de toda necesidad de comer, beber o dormir. Tan sólo ocupaba darle mantenimiento a la batería de arkonium que llevaba incorporada en su pecho y para sustentar sus partes orgánicas consumía una sencilla pasta hecha de nutrientes. Desde luego que podía haberse sentado a la mesa y probar todos y cada uno de los manjares que Saajar degustaba e incluso beber el delicioso vino. El problema era que había perdido toda capacidad para percibir sabores y su organismo ya no podía digerir esa clase de alimentos; mucho menos podría asimilar el alcohol en el vino por lo que tampoco podía embriagarse sin importar cuanto bebiera. Saajar estaba al tanto de esos detalles, pero le gustaba fingir demencia para humillarlo.

—¿No? —preguntó Saajar con deferencia, llevándose un pedazo de carne a la boca y paladeándolo—. Lástima, esto es exquisito. Te puedo ofrecer algo de vino o alguna otra bebida sí lo prefieres.

Breakout se acercó a la mesa.

—Pareces muy interesado en todo lo que haga ese tipo llamado Ferladh.

—Bueno, admito que siento un poco de curiosidad por saber qué hacen mis antiguos conocidos —respondió el duque—. Los caronianos son un montón de seres estúpidos que creen que pueden dominar el multiverso. ¿Te imaginas? Ni siquiera han logrado tomar el control de una simple galaxia y ahora pretenden dominar todos los universos.

—¿El multiverso entero? —repuso Breakout con una sonrisa y luego soltó una risita burlona—. Pareciera que algo malo pasó en tu universo porque no se desarrolló ningún tipo de vida inteligente.

Saajar alzó los ojos de la mesa, visiblemente molesto por aquel comentario.

—Y cuando pensé que no había algo más despreciable que un caroniano fue que nos conocimos, mi cibernético amigo. Ahora dime, ¿qué ha sido del Shadow Warrior que estabas interrogando? ¿Todavía vive?

—Desde un punto de vista meramente técnico y biológico, podría decirse que si.

—Haz con él lo que te plaza entonces —dijo Saajar con desdén—. En cuanto al resto de los caronianos que tenemos prisioneros, me parece que ya no los necesitamos para nada. Mátalos a todos inmediatamente y que muelan sus cadáveres para producir aceite.

Breakout alzó el rostro para mirar a las esclavas por un instante.

—Creí que los emplearías como esclavos por un tiempo.

—¿Para qué? Tenemos suficientes trabajadores en las minas de arkonium y en las fábricas. Si hicieran falta más obreros sabemos de donde echar mano —hizo una pausa para comer otro bocado—. Por cierto, ¿qué noticias me tienes de nuestros visitantes? ¿Alguna señal de ellos?

—Me informaron sobre un grupo de forasteros que causó problemas en una vieja posada en Jalantor —respondió Breakout paseando sus dedos por la mesa—. Hasta el momento sabemos que se trata de cinco individuos bípedos y de aspecto humano. Dos son mujeres y el resto son hombres, pero lo interesante es que uno de ellos resultó ser un Espía Estelar que tengo muchas ganar de saludar nuevamente.

El Duque terminó de beber un buen trago de vino.

—De modo que conoces al menos a uno de nuestros visitantes, ¿eh? —Saajar arqueó una de sus cejas—. Bien, quiero que los capturen con vida, especialmente a las mujeres. Un par de esclavas nuevas nunca está de más y no creo que al amo se moleste por ese detalle.

—¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que ibas a decir eso? —sonrió Breakout.

—Es todo por el momento —contestó Saajar secamente—. Puedes retirarte.

—De acuerdo —asintió Breakout con una inclinación de la cabeza—. Siempre me ha gustado tus habitaciones, salvo por ese peculiar olor a viejo que se percibe en el ambiente.

Saajar ni siquiera lo miró.

—El hecho de seguir viendo tu rostro hace que desee vomitar, márchate.

Breakout salió de las Habitaciones del Duque y se dirigió hacia el pasillo. Una vez que estuvo ahí, cerró el puño y, para calmar su furia, lo hundió en la pared con fuerza.

Jaguar Negro, Shiryu, Sobek y el resto atravesaron una pequeña plaza y se dirigieron calle abajo hacia las afueras de la ciudad, y en dirección a la fortaleza del duque Saajar. Un grupo de niños vestidos con harapos corrían entre las calles jugando a arrojarse puños de tierra, mientras que algunos pordioseros mendigaban alimento o dinero. El camino, polvoriento y sucio, estaba atiborrado de mercaderes que transportaban sus productos sobre enorme mastodontugas o en viejas plataformas antigravitatorias. El aire tenía un aroma desagradable y unos canius huesudos huían por la calle con trozos de carne en la boca.

—La gente de este lugar no parece muy feliz —comentó Eclipse mirando de lado a lado—. La última vez que estuve en esta ciudad el ambiente era bastante diferente.

—Puedes agradecerlo a Saajar y a sus colaboradores. Las cosas nunca fueron sencillas para la gente en Ginups, pero al menos no escaseaban la comida y las medicinas —les estaba explicando Jaguar Negro—. Saajar controla las ciudades y cualquier zona habitada del planeta. Cuando comenzó a gobernar mucha gente lo apoyó con entusiasmo porque pensaban que las cosas mejorarían, pero luego descubrieron que a Saajar era mucho peor que el anterior regente. Al poco tiempo algunos empezaron a oponerse y otros decidieron recurrir a la fuerza.

—¿Trataron de derrocarlo? —inquirió Shiryu.

—Lo intentaron, pero Saajar ahogó la rebelión en un mar de sangre —repuso Jaguar Negro—. Los que sobrevivieron fueron enviados como esclavos a trabajar de por vida a las minas o a las fábricas. Desde entonces nadie se ha atrevido a rebelarse en contra de Saajar y su ejército de drones. Existen algunas bandas de rebeldes que se ocultan en las montañas, los bosques y los desiertos, pero únicamente se dedican a robar a los infortunados con los que se topan.

—Como Robin Hood —musitó Shiryu para sí mismo.

Sobek echó una mirada a los puestos cercanos y descubrió que vendían peces, carne, frutas, verduras, pan, chuchearías extrañas y joyas. Eclipse sintió que le gruñían las tripas porque llevaba algo de tiempo sin comer. Mientras el resto del grupo caminaba cuidándose de no llamar demasiado la atención, el Espía Estelar se dirigió a uno de los puestos mientras se paseaba la lengua por los labios.

—Oye, ¿a dónde vas? —le preguntó Génesis.

Eclipse se volvió para responder.

—A buscar algo de comida, ¿no vienes?

—Vuelve acá, no tenemos tiempo para eso —dijo la cazadora, pero Eclipse no le prestó ninguna atención y tuvo que ir tras él—. ¿No me oíste? No es el momento de pensar con el estómago.

—Diablos —murmuró Shiryu al darse cuenta de que Eclipse y Génesis se dirigían hacia los vendedores—. Somos fugitivos y ellos se detienen a comprar algunos snacks. Oigan, dejen eso.

Pero Eclipse fue hasta un puesto donde un viejo doriano flaco y encorvado vendía pescados, langostinis y ranas que colgaban de un alambre. Para cuando Génesis y Shiryu lograron alcanzarlo, Eclipse ya estaba hablando con el vendedor.

—¡Hoy tenemos una gran oferta, amigos! —exclamó el comerciante—. ¡Si compran tres peces te llevas una rana gratis!

Shiryu hizo una mueca de asco cuando vio los peces. Tenían la piel gris y escamosa y la boca dejaba al descubierto unos dientes afilados que brotaba de unas encías amarillentas. Para él, como para cualquier otra persona de cualquier lugar, los comestibles raros le parecían feos y potencialmente venenosos.

—¡Guacala! —exclamó Shiryu retrocediendo.

—¿Y tú te haces llamar Guerrero Dragón del Mar? —le dijo Eclipse con los ojos entornados.

Un tanto molesto, Shiryu frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz.

—No estarás pensando en comprar eso, ¿cierto?

El vendedor puso cara de ofendido. Apoyo las palmas sobre el mostrador y comenzó a hablar a gritos, causando que los transeúntes y los otros vendedores volcaran sus miradas hacia el puesto de pescados. A ver aquello, Sobek se llevó una mano a la frente y comenzó a menear la cabeza en sentido negativo, mientras que Jaguar Negro contemplaba todo, imperturbable.

—¿Estás insinuando que mis peces y mis ranas no son los suficientemente buenos para ti y tus amigos? —preguntó el anciano de mala manera—. Disculpe usted, noble Conde de la séptima luna de Crazius, no lo reconocí entre tantos caballeros y damas que recorren estas hermosas veredas.

—¿La séptima luna de qué? —preguntó Shiryu parpadeando—. ¿De qué rayos está hablando, viejo loco?

—Él no quiso ofenderlo —intervino Génesis mostrando las manos—. De verdad, lo que sucede es que tuvimos un incidente en el río y... bueno, creo que los peces le traen malos recuerdos.

El vendedor comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Sobek se iba impacientando con cada segundo que transcurría. Era bastante posible que los drones llegaran en cualquier momento y eso era precisamente lo que él y Jaguar Negro querían evitar. La gente continuó ocupándose de sus propios asuntos al ver que no pasaba nada interesante en el puesto de pescados.

—¿Un incidente en el río? —rió el comerciante—. ¡Ja! Ustedes si que están locos para meterse a nadar ahí. ¿Cómo se les ocurre? El río está lleno de sirpantas enormes que se tragan hasta embarcaciones. Eso es lo que pasa cuando se abusa del bryski, muchachos.

—No estábamos nadando, viejo insolente —replicó Génesis con el ceño fruncido y un rostro de pocos amigos—. Y mucho menos bebiendo.

—Bueno, no se moleste, bella señorita —dijo el vendedor tratando de sonar amable—. ¿Qué desean llevar? Por favor, nadie me compra nada y tengo siete hijos y cuatro hijas que mantener yo solo. Ah, vamos ¡Les haré un descuento extra!

—¿Siete hijos y cuatro hijas? —preguntó un asombrado Shiryu.

—Bueno, bueno, nos llevaremos tres pescados y una rana —Eclipse se metió las manos en un bolsillo y sacó algunas monedas que puso sobre el mostrador —Les van a gustar cuando los cocine —dijo, volviendo la mirada hacia Génesis.

El vendedor tomó un trío de peces y una rana, los envolvió rápidamente y luego se los entregó a Génesis.

—Que les vaya bien, amigos —dijo el comerciante mientras se guardaba el dinero y comenzaba a cerrar su puesto—. Con esto ya tengo para alimentar por un día a mis cinco hijos y mis tres hijas.

Génesis arqueó una ceja.

—¿Cinco? Pensé que había dicho que tenía seis.

—Y cuatro hijas —añadió Eclipse.

—Eh, ya es hora de cerrar, muchas gracias por su compra —murmuró el vendedor con nerviosismo y luego se dio la vuelta para darles la espalda mientras comenzaba a cantar—. _No oigo, no oigo, soy de palo y tengo orejas de... ._

—Típico —murmuró Shiryu—. El cuento de los cinco hijos. Los comerciantes son iguales sin importar en que parte del universo te encuentres.

—Bueno, ya —les dijo Sailor Golden Star mientras Jaguar Negro permanecía parado esperando a que todos caminaran—. Tenemos que seguir adelante.

Un niño humano, que parecía tener unos cinco o seis años, se acercó al grupo y jaló a Sobek por la manga. Llevaba la carita sucia, pero tenía una mirada vivaz. Sus sandalias estaban bastante gastadas y vestía ropas deshilachadas con grandes remiendos en diferentes partes.

—¿Me podría dar algo de comer, señor?

Sobek alzó el brazo para desasirse del niño y continuó su camino. Sí hubiera llevado consigo algo de alimento tal vez se lo habría dado para quitárselo de encima, pero en ese momento no tenia nada que ofrecer y tenia otras preocupaciones en mente.

—No molestes —dijo sin volver el rostro o aminorar el paso.

El chiquillo bajó el rostro, desanimado. Génesis se detuvo y miró al chico mientras recordaba a la gente pobre que había conocido durante sus viajes como cazadora. Antes de que el niño se marchara, Génesis desenvolvió el paquete, se inclinó y le ofreció uno de los pescados que llevaba. El pequeño recibió la comida con alegría, sonrió en señal de agradecimiento y se alejó corriendo.

—Eso fue muy noble de tu parte —oyó que le decía Jaguar Negro.

Génesis se volvió hacia él.

—Jamás se le debe negar comida a un hambriento, menos cuando es un niño.

—Tú amigo no piensa de esa manera, ¿verdad?

—Sobek no es mi amigo —respondió ella desviando la mirada—. Y no me parece correcto como trató a ese niño.

—Lo estás tomando como algo personal —dijo él—. La mayoría de la gente sólo se preocupa por sí misma y nada más. Es algo duro, pero así es la realidad.

Ella lo miró nuevamente.

—Pues no me importa lo que diga la mayoría de la gente o como sea la realidad, pero yo jamás le daré la espalda a quien me pida ayuda.

_Tierra-877,666  
__Ciudad Magna_

El sol brillaba en un cielo azul y sin nubes, bañando la ciudad cuyas torres metálicas se elevaban al cielo formando una especie de bosque de lanzas, un ejército de gigantes paralizados que cubrían el horizonte se mirara en donde se mirase. Edificios que parecían extenderse hasta el horizonte, construcciones que se elevaban a distintos niveles, algunos desafiando los cielos; otros de una sola planta, pero tan imponentes como los demás. Parques, plazas, bibliotecas, museos, fábricas, todo y más hacían ver una metrópolis en todo su esplendor.

Charles de Sheringham, Kayani Arftin y Fobos estaban caminando por la acera de una amplia avenida mientras examinaban el área con cuidado. Los peatones los miraban con curiosidad y algunos niños los saludaban con alegría. Fobos no estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y a veces devolvía con miradas fijas las ojeadas de algunas personas curiosas. En una ocasión, al notar pasos tras ellos, el Khan del Terror se volvió en redondo y dijo "Bu" con una expresión amenazante. En el acto una pareja salió despavorida causando la burla de Fobos.

—¿Te diviertes? —le preguntó Charles con la mirada helada.

—En cierta forma —respondió Fobos con una sonrisa—. Los terrícolas siempre me han parecido criaturas patéticas e insignificantes, pero admiro esa capacidad que tienen para aniquilar a los suyos por millares con tal de alcanzar sus metas.

—Eres un demente —le dijo Kayani.

—¿A ti qué más te da? —replicó el Khan mirando a la chica—. Mi escáner visual me indicó hace tiempo que tú no eres terrícola, ¿no es cierto? Posees apariencia humana y eres tan frágil como un terrestre, pero no eres una de ellos.

—Tal vez no sea terrícola, pero conozco a muchos de ellos y sé que es una raza que puede dar mucho.

—¿No eres terrícola, Kayani? —preguntó Charles, intrigado.

—Soy originaria de la isla Refil que se encuentra en el planeta Tanysria. Mi raza es similar a la terrestre, pero nuestra longevidad es mucho mayor.

Fobos no puedo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa. En cierta forma encontraba divertida la actitud desafiante y testaruda con la que Kayani lo trataba. No esperaba llevarse bien con ningún otro de los guerreros que había conocido en Celestia, pero al menos trataba de llevar las cosas en paz.

—Así que vienes de una isla tropical, quizá algún día podría visitar tu mundo y conocerlo.

La Guardiana de Bronce estaba empleando su armor capsule para identificar cualquier indicio de antimateria, pero hasta el momento no había detectado nada.

—¿Encontraste algo? —inquirió Charles.

—No, pero recibo indicios de ciertas tecnologías demasiado avanzadas para esta época. Tal vez Fobos tenía razón cuando nos dijo que la historia de esta Tierra sería diferente a las de nuestros universos.

—Es cierto —murmuró Charles en tono pensativo—. ¿Notaron cómo nos veía la gente? Tal parece que sienten una enorme fascinación por los héroes.

—Los terrícolas aman el poder por encima de todas las cosas —dijo Fobos. En la calle, la gente los seguía observando y un grupo de adolescentes comenzó a saludarlos con la mano—. Les aseguro que si vieran lo que somos capaces de hacer nos creerían dioses o algo por el estilo.

El sonido de varias sirenas llamó la atención de los tres. A los pocos minutos una gran cantidad de autos policíacos y vehículos de color oscuro aparecieron por la calle. Iban rápidamente en dirección a una vieja refinería ubicada cerca de las costas de la ciudad.

—Parece que algo sucede —señaló Charles.

Kayani presionó algunas teclas de su armor capsule para reconfigurar los receptores del ordenador y escuchar las señales de radio empleadas por la policía. Tras unos segundos, finalmente captó una conversación.

—¡Necesitamos apoyo en la vieja refinería! ¡Que alguien llamé a... .

La señal se interrumpió de golpe y Kayani apagó su ordenador. Usando el poder de su percepción, la guardiana detectó varias presencias en dirección a la costa y también una sensación de angustia que le indicó que tal vez se estaba desarrollando algún tipo de batalla. No debía perder el tiempo. Aunque su misión principal era salvar el multiverso no podía ignorar lo que estaba pasando.

—Tenemos que ayudar a esa gente —dijo ella volviéndose por encima del hombro para mirar a sus acompañantes—. La refinería se encuentra por ese camino y podremos llegar rápido si nos damos prisa.

—Si hay vidas en peligro debemos ir —Charles comenzó a caminar, pero se detuvo cuando advirtió que Fobos no los estaba siguiendo. El Templario se dio la vuelta hacia el Khan del Terror y frunció el entrecejo—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Sí ustedes van hacia allá, yo iré en otra dirección.

—¿Qué?

—Como escuchaste, caballerito —Fobos se cruzó de brazos—. No tengo la menor intención de ir a meter las narices en alguna batalla estúpida. Que los terrícolas de este mundo resuelvan sus problemas.

—No esperaba menos de una persona como tú —dijo Kayani—. Vamos, Charles, déjalo.

Kayani desplegó el poder de su aura y se elevó por los aires con gran velocidad. El Khan del Terror la vio irse mientras su escáner visual le alertaba sobre la presencia de un enorme poder de pelea ubicado justamente en el sitio a donde Kayani se dirigía. Bien podría advertirle a Charles sobre el peligro que los aguardaba, pero prefirió guardar silencio.

—Haz lo que quieras, pero al menos encuentra la fuente de la antimateria —dijo Charles y luego se dirigió hacia la calle, dando grandes saltos sobre los autos que transitaban por la calle para avanzar más rápido.

—Que les vaya bien —murmuró Fobos con una sonrisa, retrocediendo hacia el interior de un callejón donde desapareció entre las sombras.

La policía había estacionado sus vehículos a las afueras de la vieja refinería y varias decenas de hombres con trajes oscuros y cascos comenzaron a salir de los camiones de la Unidad de Crímenes Mayores portando armas de grueso calibre y escudos. Todos comenzaron a tomas posiciones y apuntaban en dirección a la oscuridad mientras se escuchaba el sonido de decenas de armas cargándose. En la distancia, Kayani podía oír algunos gritos de policías y órdenes que no entendía claramente. Después más gritos y algunos tronidos.

Cuando un enorme ser de piel pálida con ropas rotas en algunas partes emergió desde el interior de la refinería, la noche estalló como un barril de pólvora, con una erupción de pistolas, escopetas y ametralladoras. Desde todas las direcciones, una infernal lluvia de balas iluminó la oscuridad nocturna. El gigante de aspecto cadavérico levantó un enorme contenedor de basura y con un rugido lo arrojó contra una patrulla, destruyéndola en una violenta explosión que hizo que algunos de los policías salieran huyendo. Un segundo individuo que llevaba puesto un disfraz de hombre serpiente se asomó por la puerta de donde el gigante había salido y murmuró:

—Estás loco.

—No —gruñó Solomon Grundy, volviéndose hacia Copperhead por encima del hombro para mirarlo un instante. Luego llevó el rostro a los policías que le disparaban y cargó directamente contra todos ellos—. ¡Estoy demente!

—Oh, cielos —musitó Copperhead.

Los miembros de la Unidad de Crímenes Mayores y los oficiales de policía volvieron a abrir fuego. Incluso uno de ellos sacó un lanzagranadas que utilizó para disparar contra Grundy. El proyectil impactó justo en el musculoso pecho del gigante, causando un fuerte estallido que lo envolvió en una cortina de fuego y humo. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que el enorme gigante no había recibido daño por la explosión, los policías dispararon nuevamente con todo lo que tenían a la mano. Pero las balas y las granadas no tenían ningún efecto en Solomon Grundy, que hizo chocar sus manos para producir una poderosa onda de choque que lanzó vehículos y hombres por el aire. Luego de eso, Grundy dio un salto y aterrizó sobre un enorme camión, convirtiéndolo en chatarra con la fuerza de su propio peso. Antes de que los miembros de la Unidad de Crímenes Mayores y la policía pudieran reorganizarse, el cadavérico gigante salió caminando de los restos del camión, junto ambos puños y golpeó con fuerza el suelo, despedazando el asfalto en una ola de destrucción que se extendió a más de un kilómetro de distancia.

Copperhead sonrió malévolamente y se ánimo a salir al exterior. Los policías estaban haciendo grandes esfuerzos, pero era evidente que no podrían contener al poderoso Solomon Grundy ellos solos. Grundy poseía súper fuerza y era prácticamente invulnerable a la mayoría de las armas convencionales. Lo único que podía echar todo a perder era que algún héroe de la _Justice Army_ apareciera de repente, pero todo parecía indicar que eso no iba a ocurrir.

Los policías echaron a correr mientras Grundy levantaba con sus manos un pesado camión cisterna. Con un fuerte gruñido lo arrojó contra los oficiales que huían despavoridos, pero el vehículo quedó suspendido en pleno vuelo para sorpresa de todos, incluidos el propio Grundy y Copperhead. Como si estuviese siendo manipulado por una mano invisible, el camión cisterna comenzó a bajar suavemente en suelo y entonces una joven que lucía una inmaculada armadura de bronce descendió desde las alturas.

—No sé bien lo que ocurre en este mundo, pero no voy a dejar que sigan causando semejante destrucción —advirtió Kayani—. Mi nombre es Kayani Arftin y soy una Guardián de Bronce al servicio de la Liga Planetaria.

Grundy la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—A Grundy no le importa quien seas, niña de rojo —El gigante se arrojó contra ella corriendo—. ¡Grundy te aplastará de todas formas!

Sin perder un instante, Kayani extendió ambas manos para someter al gigante empleando su telequinesia. Grundy sintió como si una fuerza invisible tratara de apretarle el cuello y al mismo tiempo quisiera detenerlo, pero logró seguir avanzando de todas formas gracias a su impresionante fuerza sobrenatural. La guardiana de bronce debió esforzarse más para mantener la presión, pero no era sencillo hacerlo y por momentos parecía que el gigante iba a alcanzarla.

—Es demasiado fuerte para ser un terrícola ¿Acaso se trata de un extraterrestre?

_Continuará... ._


	9. Máquinas y Misterios

**_CRISIS UNIVERSAL_ **

_por Acuario Káiser_

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

**MÁQUINAS Y MISTERIOS**

_Tierra-877,666  
__Ciudad Magna_

Cuando Kayani advirtió que el corpulento hombre de aspecto cadavérico estaba a punto de ponerle las manos encima, decidió imprimirle más fuerza a su ataque telequinesico para forzarlo a retroceder. Solomon Grundy resintió el empuje de la onda psíquica, pero logró detenerse a unos metros y luego empezó a caminar nuevamente. El gigante de piel pálida se movía con más dificultad que antes, pero cada paso que daba lo acercaba más a la "chica de rojo" que seguía tratando de inmovilizarlo. _"Esto no está funcionando"_, pensó Kayani, reparando en que sus habilidades mentales no le servirían de mucho para derrotar a Solomon Grundy. Tenía que recurrir al poder del aura o a la magia, pero también se daba cuenta que sí bajaba la guardia aunque fuera por un momento, el gigante la atraparía. La situación llegó a un punto crítico cuando Grundy se acercó peligrosamente y alargó sus musculosos brazos hacia Kayani, quien cayó con una rodilla al suelo con la frente empapada de sudor mientras sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar.

Afortunadamente para ella, una ráfaga de luz dorada embistió con fuerza a Grundy por el pecho, y lo envió volando de espaldas contra una pared de ladrillos que se derrumbó sobre él. La Guardián de Bronce aprovechó el momento para dar un respiro y recuperar el aliento.

—¿Charles? —murmuró Kayani volviendo la mirada hacia el Templario.

—No pensarás que iba a dejar que una dama luchara sola —declaró Charles haciendo que Kayani se ruborizada levemente—. Ten cuidado con ese sujeto, parece que no es lo que aparenta.

—Gracias por lo de dama —dijo ella con una sonrisa coqueta—. Pero ahora tenemos que encargarnos de esto. ¡A la carga!

Pero antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera dar un paso, los escombros saltaron por los aires cuando Solomon Grundy emergió de los restos que lo habían sepultado momentos antes. El gigante se veía más enfadado que antes y lo peor era que los ataques de Charles y Kayani no parecían haberlo afectado en lo más mínimo. La policía y la Unidad de Crímenes Mayores habían decidido alejarse del lugar de la pelea hasta encontrar un momento más oportuno para actuar y dejar que los recién llegados se ocuparan del problema.

Grundy observó primero a Charles y luego a Kayani mientras avanzaba dando grandes pasos que hacían estremecerse el suelo bajo sus pies. No tenía idea de quienes eran sus nuevos antagonistas o sí formaban parte de la _Justice Army_, pero para Grundy ese tipo de detalles no tenían la menor importancia. De lo único que estaba seguro era que los dos se interponían en su camino hacia la libertad y que tendría que hacerlos pedazos si quería huir.

—No comprendo —murmuró Charles entornando los ojos—. No percibo ningún cosmos poderoso dentro de este sujeto. ¿Cómo es posible que haya resistido mi _Puño Brillante de San Jorge_?

—Hombrecito golpeó a Grundy, ahora Grundy lo aplastará.

—Ten mucho cuidado, Charles —le advirtió Kayani—. Aunque su aura parezca la de una persona ordinaria, su fuerza física está muy por encima de la de un terrícola promedio. Pareciera que sus poderes son de una naturaleza distinta a la nuestra.

—Ustedes hablan demasiado —gruñó Grundy sin dejar de caminar.

—¿Y qué estás esperando entonces? —lo desafió Charles.

El hombre de rostro cadavérico arrancó hacia Charles y Kayani. La Guardián de Bronce se alejó con un rápido salto que la llevó ocho metros por el aire antes de aterrizar a espaldas de Grundy. Charles, por el contrario, en vez de alejarse o atacar, esperó al gigante de piel pálida con la clara intención de enfrentarlo. El Templario sabía que estaba arriesgándose demasiado con un enemigo que no conocía, pero quería saber qué clase de habilidades tenía.

Grundy lanzó un veloz puñetazo contra la cara de Charles, pero éste lo evadió dando un paso hacia su derecha sin mayor problema. Acto seguido, el Templario alteró ligeramente la posición de sus pies para eludir un segundo golpe que pasó volando a escasos centímetros de su cabeza. Ahora estaba convencido de que Grundy tenía una fuerza sobrehumana capaz de destrozar incluso rocas únicamente con los puños. Sin embargo, la velocidad con la que atacaba no era demasiado elevada y podía usar eso a su favor para tomar ventaja de la situación.

Tan pronto como evitó un tercer ataque, Charles alzó su puño izquierdo para usar su escudo y golpear el rostro de Grundy. Desgraciadamente, el ataque no sólo no tuvo ningún efecto en el gigante, sino que le permitió a éste atrapar el brazo de Charles. Con un rápido movimiento, Solomon Grundy levantó el cuerpo del Caballero Templario y entonces le soltó un brutal puñetazo en el estómago que lo hizo expulsar todo el aire que tenía en el interior. Mientras apretaba los dientes en un intento por acallar el dolor, Charles entendió que había cometido un terrible error. No podía creer que hubiera sido tan descuidado como para dejarse capturar tan fácilmente. Era evidente que si Grundy había recibido el _Puño Brillante de San Jorge_ sin recibir mucho daño, entonces un golpe común como el que le había dado con el escudo tampoco le habría de causar demasiadas molestias.

Solomon Grundy golpeó dos veces más a Charles antes de azotarlo en la calle con tal fuerza que el asfalto bajo las espaldas del Templario se quebró formando un cráter irregular. Grundy observó diabólicamente que Charles estaba haciendo esfuerzos por levantarse, de modo que decidió aplastarle la cabeza con el pie. Sin embargo, antes de que lograra dar el pisotón, una veloz elipse de luz le estalló en el hombro derecho y lo hizo soltar un alarido de dolor. Apenas se recuperó de la sorpresa, Grundy volvió su mirada por encima del hombro lastimado y descubrió a la "chica de rojo", que exhibía una sonrisa pícara en el rostro y sostenía una espada luminosa en la mano izquierda.

—¿No me digas que te olvidaste de mí? —se burló Kayani—. Debí adivinar que eres de los que abandonan a sus parejas de baile antes de que termine la fiesta. ¿No quieres continuar? Todavía te puedo enseñar algunos pasos más interesantes.

Grundy se volvió bruscamente hacia la Guardián de Bronce y se olvidó por un momento del Templario que aún estaba en el piso. Mientras se dirigía hacia la joven caminando aceleradamente, pateó un buzón de correos que estaba tirado por ahí y lo proyectó directamente hacia la insolente "chica de rojo" que tanto le causaba irritación.

—_Lunas y estrellas de todo el cosmos_ —comenzó a recitar Kayani, con su mano derecha levantada hacia el buzón de correos que surcaba el aire hacia ella—, _yo las convoco para brindar un poco de su brillo... para acabar con aquello que atenta contra su orden._

La energía que brotó de la palma de Kayani atravesó el contenedor metálico con una explosión que esparció cartas y restos metálicos por doquier. El rayo de luz continuó su avance hasta golpear a Solomon Grundy en el pecho, haciéndolo retroceder mientras daba traspiés y luchaba por resistirse. La Guardián elevó más su energía interna para hacer más fuerte el ataque hasta que la ráfaga luminosa consiguió lanzar a Grundy hacia un edificio cercano. El gigante de piel pálido chocó de espaldas contra una enorme pared donde quedó empotrado en medio de un potente estruendo.

Desde el interior de la vieja refinería, Copperhead contemplaba la sorprendente batalla que los recién llegados libraban contra su socio Solomon Grundy. Todavía no entendía si Charles y Kayani eran parte de la _Justice Army_ o pertenecían a algún otro grupo de súper héroes del que no tenía noticia, pero al final pensó que eso era lo de menos. Al fin y al cabo eran dos payasos bienhechores que le echarían el guante apenas lograran deshacerse de Grundy. Tras realizar un encogimiento de hombros, Copperhead concluyó que lo mejor que podía hacer era escapar mientras eso fuera posible. Cuando estaba por darse la vuelta se detuvo. Seguramente su socio le reprocharía por dejarlo solo la próxima vez que se encontraran y hasta Copperhead sabía que no convenía ganarse el rencor de alguien como Solomon Grundy.

Mientras tanto, Charles de Sheringam había vuelto a ponerse de pie. Todavía sentía que le dolía el cuerpo, pero eso le importaba poco mientras su espíritu se mantuviera indemne. Anteriormente, se había contenido en su primer ataque debido al temor que le causaba lastimar a un ser que no tenía un cosmos poderoso. No obstante, ahora comprendía que no podía dudar si quería vencer a Solomon Grundy. Tal vez Grundy no albergaba en su interior un cosmos ardiente como un Caballero Templario, pero la monstruosa fuerza física y la resistencia que poseía lo convertían en una verdadera amenaza para cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente. El Templario apretó la lanza de San Jorge que llevaba en la mano derecha y pensó que tal vez lo mejor sería acabar con la vida de Grundy. Pero Charles desechó esos pensamientos casi inmediatamente. Él no era de los que peleaba para destruir, sino para mantener a raya a los que hacían el mal. Ciertamente, Grundy no era Bael o Belcebú y no podía tratarlo de la misma manera en que hubiera hecho con aquellos dos demonios a los que tanto despreciaba. La situación requería de una buena dosis de ingenio y fuerza para derrotar al hercúleo gigante.

Cuando Kayani advirtió que Charles estaba de nuevo en pie, se dirigió hacia él dando un salto con rapidez y entonces le ofreció una pequeña botella que contenía un líquido transparente en su interior. El Templario alzó una ceja.

—Toma, bebe un poco de esta poción —le indicó Kayani.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Se trata de una poción especial que puede ayudarte con tus heridas —explicó la Guardián mientras Charles examinaba la botella con interés—. Tengo que avisarte que su sabor es extremadamente amargo, pero te recuperarás por completo.

Un poderoso estruendo llamó la atención de ambos. Solomon Grundy había hecho trizas la pared que lo mantenía quieto y ahora marchaba con ánimos asesinos contra ellos dos. Kayani estaba harta de todo eso y decidió que era hora de ponerle fin a la batalla de un modo u otro. La mirada de la Guardián de Bronce resplandeció con el poder de su propia aura. Había sondeado la mente del gigante durante la luche buscando de algo que los ayudara a vencerlo, pero sólo había encontrado caos, furia e imágenes confusas relacionadas con un hombre llamado Cyrus Gold.

—Veremos que hace cuando lo convierta en piedra —murmuró ella. La energía de su fuerza interior recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo y provocó que sus ojos empezaran a cambiar de verde a rojos—. Usaré mi técnica de Mirada de Gorgona para terminar con esto.

Charles le sujetó el hombro izquierdo y después le devolvió la pequeña botella sin probar la poción curativa. Las heridas que tenía no eran demasiado severas y Charles presentía que tal vez necesitarían la medicina más adelante.

—Espera, detente, no hagas eso —la dijo el Templario, haciendo que los ojos de Kayani retornaran a su color esmeralda original—. No sabemos nada sobre este universo y no creo que sea prudente tomar la vida de alguien que prácticamente no conocemos.

Ella se guardó la botella de poción curativa en el cinturón y lo miró.

—¿Y qué propones entonces?

—Combinar nuestros poderes —repuso Charles antes de llamar a su cosmos y concentrarlo alrededor de su puño izquierdo—. Nosotros somos más rápidos, ¿no? Tú toma la derecha y yo la izquierda.

_"¿La izquierda, eh?"_, pensó Kayani con una sonrisa. Hasta un cierto punto Charles empezaba a caerle bien.

Moviéndose con la misma celeridad que la luz, Charles se situó frente a un confundido Solomon Grundy que no supo como reaccionar. El Templario lanzó un gancho contra la mandíbula del gigante de piel pálida y liberó todo el poder del _Puño Brillante de San Jorge_ sin ningún miramiento. Al mismo tiempo, en el extremo contrario, Kayani utilizó el _Resplandor Estelar_ por segunda vez para golpear al desorientado gigante. Inmediatamente después recibió un segundo puñetazo por parte de Charles de Sheringam que usó buena parte de su energía interna. La fuerza combinada de los tres ataques fue demasiada intensa incluso para Solomon Grundy, que cayó pesadamente en el piso de donde ya no se levantó.

Los agentes de la Unidad de Crímenes Mayores se movilizaron con prontitud apenas vieron que Grundy estaba inconsciente, le colocaron unos enormes brazaletes unidos por un extremo y los aseguraron. Charles dudaba que hubiese algún tipo de grillete que pudiera contener a un monstruo como aquel, pero supuso que no era la primera vez que la gente de aquel mundo lidiaba con Solomon Grundy.

Copperhead, en tanto, estaba observando a Kayani desde las sombras y brincó hacia las espaldas de ella con la intención de sujetarla por el cuerpo. La Guardián de bronce se volvió y le apuntó con la mano. Antes de que pudiera alcanzarla, Copperhead cayó al suelo boqueando, asfixiándose.

—No es correcto saltar sobre una dama por la retaguardia, amigo —dijo ella.

En el acto, tres oficiales de policía llegaron, esposaron a Copperhead y lo trasladaron a rastras hacia un enorme camión donde Grundy lo esperaba.

—Tienes buenos reflejos —le dijo Charles.

—Gracias —respondió ella y le guiñó un ojo.

De pie, sobre la cima del edificio más alto de Ciudad Magna, con su capa negra aleteando en el aire a sus espaldas y sus brazos cruzados, estaba Fobos, Khan de Abbadón y Señor del Terror.

Al frente podía ver toda la enorme metrópoli en detalle, con sus avenidas llenas de peatones y vehículos que circulaban a toda velocidad de un lado a otro. Fobos imaginó lo sencillo que podía ser para alguien como él tomar el control de aquel mundo y ponerlo bajo sus pies. ¡Cuanta gloria podría conseguir gracias a sus poderes! Ahí podía ser un dios con sólo desearlo. Pero aquella insignificante Tierra no era nada comparada con el poder que podría obtener de Celestia. Ni siquiera en sus fantasías más encumbradas podía imaginar lo que sería tomar el control del mundo al borde de la Eternidad y conocer todos los secretos, ya no del multiverso, sino del ominiverso. Así podría ser más grande que su maestro N´astarith y otros Señores Oscuros similares que abundaban en otras realidades alternas.

Pero nunca podría concretar sus planes a menos que descubriera quién o qué había desatado la Crisis Universal. Las hermanas de Calíope habían revelado que las olas de antimateria estaban relacionadas de algún modo con el planeta donde estaba, pero esa era la única pista que tenía. Aún no encontraba el menor indicio que le permitiera encontrar la fuente de la destrucción que azotaba la Existencia. Fobos había estudiado el multiverso durante algún tiempo, aprendiendo sobre la infinidad de realidades alternas y cómo los pequeños cambios producían giros bastante impredecibles en el destino de las personas y sus historias. Gracias a sus investigaciones también llegó a conocer a los Centinelas y a los Primordiales, así como a otros personajes con habilidades excepcionales que incluso N´astarith respetaba. Sin embargo, nada de lo que conocía sobre los otros universos le servía para comprender por qué había iniciado la crisis universal. Esto lo hacía sentirse un tanto frustrado y molesto. Quienquiera que estuviera detrás de la destrucción sabía ocultarse bastante bien.

El escáner visual emitió unos pitidos. El visor escarlata que cubría su ojo izquierdo le mostró diferentes caracteres que le alertaban sobre la existencia de seres poderosos en distintos puntos del planeta. Fobos frunció el entrecejo y apretó los dientes mientras analizaba las lecturas que veía en el aparato. Tal vez no sería a ser tan sencillo dominar aquel mundo como había pensado en un principio. La mente de Fobos comenzó a explorar posibilidades con rapidez. ¿Esos individuos con poder tendrían algo que ver con la crisis? ¿Acaso se trataba de los héroes que tanto mencionaban los terrícolas de ese mundo? ¿Sabrían de su presencia en la Tierra? Las presencias eran poderosas, pero ninguna de ellas era maligna.

Una sensación conocida atrajo su atención hacia un extremo de la ciudad y le hizo sonreír en forma maquiavélica. El Khan del Terror percibió las presencias de Kay Namura, Paul Tapia y Oriana. Todavía recordaba la sombra de oscuridad que había sentido en el alma de Oriana Narváez y pensó que lo mejor sería tratar de influirla. Así, mientras continuaban la búsqueda, al menos podría ganar una aliada. Expeliendo la fuerza del aura por todo su cuerpo, Fobos abandonó la cima del edificio y se lanzó por los cielos.

_Tierra-574,322  
__Santuario de Atenea_

En cuanto la Casa de Aries desapareció tras las grandes rocas que rodeaban el camino por el que transitaban, Dina sintió que era el momento para hablar con Nicole de Acuario y averiguar por qué motivo las había ayudado. Desde que habían dejado la primera de las Doce Casas hervía en deseos de hablar con Nicole, pero debían esperar a que estuvieran solas. Una de las debilidades de la Kaiohshin era la enorme curiosidad que le provocaban los misterios. Pocas veces lograba contenerse antes de intentar averiguar un secreto o enterarse de algún evento importante en la vida de alguien. Eso mismo le había causado muchos problemas en el pasado e incluso Ro Kaiohshin le había hecho algunas críticas por lo mismo, pero Dina consideraba que en aquella situación su curiosidad estaba plenamente justificada y no tenía porque reprimirla.

—Que lugar tan interesante es tu santuario, Nicole —murmuró Dina con una sonrisa de niña emocionada, pero la Guerrera Sagrada de Acuario no le prestó atención y siguió caminando en silencio. La Kaiohshin pensó que tal vez no la habían escuchado, de modo que decidió volver a hablar un poco más alto—. Supongo que debemos agradecerte por sacarnos de un gran problema allá atrás.

Shoryuki advirtió que Nicole se había detenido y dirigió su mirada hacia Dina como reprochándole su actitud tan impropia. La Guerrera de Acuario volvió la vista al frente y echó a caminar nuevamente.

—No hable tan fuerte, por favor. Escúchenme mientras caminamos para que nadie las tome por conspiradoras, sino por invitadas.

Las dos continuaron siguiéndola, pero ahora lanzaban miradas furtivas hacia los costados del camino en busca de la menor señal de peligro. Shoryuki parecía bastante tensa, pero Dina se mostraba relajada y se adelantó para caminar junto a Nicole.

—¿Por qué nos ayudaste en la Casa de Aries? —inquirió Dina. Su caminar, con saltitos intercalados entre paso y paso, comenzó a impacientar a Shoryuki, que no comprendía la razón por la cual Dina parecía tomarlo todo a juego.

—Porque ustedes pueden ayudarme a entender lo que está sucediendo —repuso Nicole en voz baja.

—¿Ayudarlos? —repitió Shoryuki, confundida.

—En efecto —dijo Nicole bajando un poco la cabeza—. Han estado sucediendo cosas extrañas en el Santuario desde hace algún tiempo y Atenea dejó de ser la persona noble y buena que una vez conocí. Algunas de las Guerreras Sagradas sospechamos que algo malo está pasando aquí, pero no tenemos manera de averiguarlo. Deben comprender que me cuesta trabajo contar lo que sucede aquí.

Dina arqueó sus cejas al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Por qué dices que Atenea no ha sido la misma?

—Atenea es la encargada de velar por la paz sobre la Tierra, pero hace dos año ella nos ordenó salir del santuario con la misión de erradicar todo el mal por la fuerza si era necesario. Para eso la Gran Maestra nos dijo que había llegado la hora de sojuzgar a toda la humanidad e imponer la voluntad de Atenea en cada rincón del mundo. Esto nos llevó a una guerra santa contra el extremo norte de Europa, pero las diosas guerreras de Asgard que tenían a la Osa Mayor como sus estrellas guardianas fueron derrotadas y luego cada región de la Tierra fue cayendo en poder del Santuario.

—Un momento —la interrumpió Dina, un tanto molesta—. ¿Dices que Atena, o Atenea, las mandó a conquistar todo el mundo?

Nicole bajó la mirada y asintió con pesar.

—Sí, nosotras... nosotras le juramos fidelidad a la diosa Atenea y estamos obligadas a cumplir con sus mandatos. Ella es nuestra diosa, pero a pesar de eso la anciana Maestra de Libra no estuvo de acuerdo con estos planes y decidió abandonar el santuario para siempre. Desgraciadamente, Atenea la consideró una traidora y le ordenó a dos de mis compañeras que la asesinaran.

—No me lo tomes a mal, Nicole —dijo Dina—. Pero tu diosa Atenea está un poco fuera de lugar por no decir cu-cu.

—¡Dina! —exclamó Shoryuki.

—Descuiden, incluso yo misma he pensado que Atenea enloqueció —murmuró Nicole—. Por eso les dije que no era la misma persona de antes. Cuando finalmente regresamos luego de dominar toda la Tierra, descubrimos que la Gran Maestra había hecho construir una enorme torre en la parte más alta del santuario durante el tiempo que estuvimos luchando por todo el mundo. Atenea nos dijo que se trataba de un monumento en honor de su padre Zeus para agradecerle por la nueva era de paz y prosperidad que había llegado para toda la humanidad.

—¿Qué clase de monumento era? —inquirió Shoryuki, deteniéndose.

—Sólo lo vi una vez porque no nos está permitido acercarnos —respondió la Guerrera Sagrada de Acuario, un tanto insegura—. Pero más que monumento parece una especie de máquina muy avanzada que no había visto antes. Luego de eso, Atenea nos ordenó quedarnos en las Doce Casas e impedir que alguien se acercara y desde entonces nadie ha hablado con ella a excepción de la Gran Maestra.

—Una máquina, ¿eh? —murmuró la Guerrera Dragón de la Tierra—. ¿Y por qué dijiste que podemos ayudarte? Sí lo que dices es cierto, tampoco nos dejarán examinar esa máquina de cerca.

Nicole giró su rostro hacia Shoryuki para mirarle a los ojos.

—Quizá a los humanos no, pero Dina es una diosa. Lo supe por su energía cósmica apenas estuvo cerca del santuario. Tal vez ella podría hablar con Atenea en condiciones de igualdad y descubrir que es lo que está pasando.

Un chispazo iluminó la mirada de Dina.

—Por eso fue que inventaste todo ese cuento de que tu diosa nos estaba esperando desde hace tiempo, ¿no es cierto? Querías que te ayudáramos a llegar hasta ella y averiguáramos qué mosca la picó.

Nicole desvió la mirada un tanto apenada.

—Lo lamento, pero la única manera en que puedo limpiar el honor de las Guerreras Sagradas de Oro es averiguando lo que le pasó a Atenea. Tengo que saber qué es lo que le ha sucedido y si existe alguna forma de revertir todo el mal que se ha hecho en su nombre.

—¿Revertir todo el mal? —estalló Shoryuki con ira—. Tú y tus compañeras no hicieron nada para detenerla cuando debieron hacerlo y ahora esperas que nosotros limpiemos lo que ha ocurrido en este mundo.

—Nosotras no podíamos ir contra las órdenes de Atenea —se defendió Nicole.

—¿Y por qué lo haces ahora? —preguntó la Guerrera Dragón.

—Tranquila, Shoryuki —la calmó Dina—. No es culpa de Nicole que su diosa se haya puesto cu-cu —hizo una pausa y miró a la Guerrera de Acuario—. Aunque creo si debieron atarla a la cama y darle tranquilizantes, pero ese no es el punto.

—¿Me ayudarán?

—Creo que no tenemos otra alternativa, Nicole —respondió Shoryuki, un poco más calmada—. ¿Dónde está Atenea y la torre de las que nos hablaste?

—En la cima de la montaña —les indicó la Guerrera Dorada.

—¿Y no hay una forma de llegar más rápido? —dijo Shoryuki.

—Me temo que no —repuso Nicole con resignación—. El cosmos de Atenea protege este Santuario desde tiempos inmemoriales y resulta imposible atravesar las Doce Casas de otro modo que no sea caminando.

—Humm, creo que yo tengo la solución —sonrió Dina.

Desconcertadas, Shoryuki y Nicole observaron a la kaiohshin.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —quiso saber Shoryuki.

—Simple, tal vez esa restricción de la que habló Nicole funcioné con los humanos, pero yo soy una diosa. Seguro mis habilidades me permitirán usar una técnica especial que sirve para teletransportarnos hasta donde está la chiflada de Atena.

—¿En serio puede hacerlo? —preguntó Nicole.

—Pero por supuesto, sujétense de mí y lo verán —les indicó Dina.

Un tanto dudosa, Shoryuki posó su mano sobre el hombro derecho de la kaiohshin, mientras que Nicole le sujetaba el izquierdo. Dina esperó hasta que sus acompañantes estuvieran quietas antes de llevarse la punta de los dedos índice y medio de su mano derecha a la frente.

—Aquí vamos. _Kai-Kai_.

Las tres desaparecieron en un parpadeó... sólo para aparecer de cabeza unos metros adelante, suspendidas en el aire y totalmente desorientadas. Antes de que alguna pudiera decir una palabra, el trío se precipitó al suelo quedando tiradas una encima de la otra con la mirada perdida.

—¡Estás muy pesada!

—¿Qué haces, Dina? —le reclamó Shoryuki apenas se hizo a un lado.

Nicole se acarició la cadera mientras Dina se rascaba la mejilla intentando comprender que había salido mal. Tal vez tenía algo que ver el hecho de que el Kai-Kai requería cierto grado de concentración y a la hora de ejecutar la técnica había estado pensando en otra cosa.

—Es una pequeña falla técnica —sonrió Dina—. Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo y está vez llegaremos más lejos, ya lo verán.

Nicole y Shoryuki se miraron entre sí mostrando escepticismo en sus jóvenes rostros, pero terminaron por confiar en la palabra de Dina y tomaron sus lugares nuevamente tras la espalda de la kaiohshin. Ésta se llevó los dedos a la frente, respiró tranquilamente y pronunció las palabras _Kai-Kai_ con solemnidad.

El trío se desvaneció en el aire y efectivamente llegaron más lejos... pero en las alturas. Cuando se dieron cuenta de donde habían aparecido ahora, sólo pudieron gritar al instante de desplomarse sobre el camino donde segundos antes habían estado paradas.

_Tierra-877,666  
__Ciudad Magna_

—¿Por qué estamos aquí? —preguntó Oriana.

Kay Namura dejó la carpeta que estaba revisando sobre una mesa y giró la cabeza hacia la chica. Después del incidente con la policía, Kay, Paul y Oriana habían acordado hacerse pasar por civiles en un intento por no llamar la atención de la gente. Por eso es que Paul iba vestido como un muchacho ordinario, con pantalones azules de mezclilla y una camisa de vestir sencilla; Kay llevaba pantalones oscuros y una playera blanca de mangas cortas que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos. Oriana no necesitó cambiar su atuendo ya que, pese a ser una heroína, su vestimenta era bastante convencional como para que las personas que deambulaba por la biblioteca la notaran.

—Para investigar la historia de la ciudad —le respondió Kay—. No sabemos nada sobre este mundo y necesitamos información si queremos encontrar alguna pista que nos lleve a lo que estamos buscando.

—Bueno, eso lo entiendo —concedió Oriana—. Pero, ¿de verdad piensan encontrar algo en una biblioteca pública?

—Ah, te sorprendería saber cuanto se puede aprender leyendo la prensa —sonrió Kay.

Paul continuó revisando la pantalla del ordenador que estaba frente a él y leyendo las imágenes digitalizadas de los diarios que iban apareciendo. Gracias a esto descubrió que Ciudad Magna tenía apenas dos años de haber sido fundada y que la Tierra estaba bajo la autoridad de un gobierno unificado que regía a todas las naciones. También encontró algunas notas referentes a la existencia de seres con habilidades fuera de lo común que la gente identificaba como súper héroes o súper villanos, pero no les prestó mucha atención a esos temas y se concentró más en leer sobre la ciudad.

—¿Qué más descubriste, socio? —le preguntó Kay.

—Bueno, tal parece que la historia de esta Tierra es bastante peculiar —Paul se recostó en el respaldo del asiento—. El mundo es gobernado por un presidente con facultades sobrehumanas y hay muchas notas que hablan sobre la existencia de seres con poderes fantásticos que trabajan para el gobierno. ¿Es idea mía o quienes tienen poderes mandan totalmente aquí?

—¿Un solo presidente gobierna todo el mundo? —preguntó Oriana mirando la pantalla por encima del hombro de Paul—. ¿Cómo pasó eso?

—Según esto, el tipo unificó toda la Tierra hace cinco años y fundó esta ciudad como un homenaje a la paz y la prosperidad. La prensa describe a este líder como "el salvador que trajo la esperanza al mundo".

—Suena como alguna especie de mesías o algo así —murmuró Kay en tono pensativo—. Eso no me da buena espina por alguna razón. ¿Qué más hay sobre la fundación de la ciudad? ¿Encontraste algo raro?

Paul presionó una tecla para hacer cambiar la imagen de la pantalla.

—Humm, sólo algunos reportes que hablan sobre extrañas desapariciones de ingenieros y científicos que laboraban en la construcción de ciertas áreas. Incluso hubo un par de sujetos que afirmaron que algo raro sucedía en el sector industrial, pero la gente los tomó por charlatanes y la cosa no pasó a mayores.

—El sector industrial, ¿eh? —dijo Oriana, con un susurro—. Creo que ahí es donde podríamos empezar a buscar. ¿En qué dirección se ubica?

—No tan deprisa, mi amiga —repuso Kay, poniéndole una mano en el hombro—. Sería bueno investigar sobre la desaparición de esos científicos antes de hacer conclusiones. Tenemos que estar completamente seguros de que estamos tras la pista correcta.

Pero para Oriana las cosas estaban lo suficientemente claras y no necesitaba seguir investigando. ¿Cómo perder el tiempo cuando millones de vidas estaban amenazadas con ser enviadas al olvido? Lo que ella no comprendía debido a su impaciencia, era que Kay simplemente quería recabar más datos para no cometer un error y emprender una búsqueda equivocada. Después de todo, unas cuantas personas desaparecidas podrían ser producto de otro tipo de causas ajenas a la misión.

—Ustedes pueden leer todo lo que quieran —replicó Oriana a punto de perder la poca paciencia que aún le quedaba—. Yo iré al sector industrial y comenzaré a inspeccionar el área.

—Calma, Oriana, por favor —le dijo Kay—. Entiendo que estés ansiosa por entrar en acción, pero las cosas deben hacerse con cuidado. Lo que acabamos de leer bien podría no estar relacionado con lo que buscamos.

—Oh, por favor, yo no necesito más.

Y diciendo eso, la chica se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida.

—Vaya, chica —comentó Paul, sarcástico—. Es demasiado impaciente.

—Me recordó a cierto guardián que una vez conocí —murmuró Kay.

Paul exhaló un suspiro. Kay seguía siendo capaz de hacerlo sentir como si fuera un simple novato. Hizo un gesto reticente con la cabeza, en dirección a la puerta por donde había desaparecido Oriana.

—Déjate de vainas, creo que en vez de bromear deberíamos buscarla o se meterá en problemas.

—¿Crees que puedes hacerte cargo? Me gustaría leer más sobre las la fundación de esta ciudad y especialmente sobre ese líder que unificó la Tierra. No sé bien, pero tengo un presentimiento sobre el sujeto.

—¿Qué tipo de presentimiento? —preguntó Paul mientras le cedía el asiento.

—Uno muy malo, pero mejor ve por Oriana. Ella es joven e inexperta y podría cometer un error que comprometiera la misión. Te la encargo.

—¿Cuándo te he defraudado?

Kay se permitió una tos ligeramente burlona.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? Recuerdo cierta misión en Adén... .

—Cierra la boca, presumido —se despidió Paul.

El guardián se encaminó en dirección a la salida sin poder ocultar un asomo de sonrisa. A pesar de que ambos provenían de diferentes universos y se había encontrado en contadas ocasiones parecían funcionar como un equipo. El equipo.

Y ambos parecían seguros de que era lo mejor.

Oriana había dejado la biblioteca pública con la sola idea de llegar al sector industrial, y entonces reparó en una presencia que se acercaba a ella desde los cielos a gran velocidad. Oriana miró hacia atrás, y descubrió un hombre de capa oscura mientras algunos transeúntes extendían los brazos para señalar al cielo; unos pocos dirigieron una mirada fugaz hacia el hombre de capa oscura y después continuaron su camino como si ver a un sujeto volando fuera cosa de todos los días.

Era Fobos, bajando de las alturas frente a Oriana.

—Percibí tu presencia en este lugar y vine a buscarte —dijo el Khan apenas puso un pie en el suelo—. Creí que estabas con aquel par de orates.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Oriana—. ¿Y Charles y Kayani?

Fobos sonrió.

—¿Dónde están tus acompañantes?

—Ellos... están investigando una pista y yo... bueno, exploraba la ciudad por mi cuenta.

—¿De verdad? —repuso Fobos casualmente—. Lástima, pensé que tal vez ustedes habrían averiguado algo. Yo revisé la ciudad desde el cielo hace unos instantes y no encontré nada que fuera sospechoso.

—No tenía idea de que podías volar.

—Estoy lleno de sorpresas, Oriana —murmuró Fobos sonriendo—. Ahora, dime, ¿qué tipo de pista revisan el Centinela y su mascota? Siento algo de curiosidad por eso.

—Investigamos un poco sobre la fundación de la ciudad, y descubrimos que hay reportes sobre ciertos incidentes extraños que sucedieron en el sector industrial. Pienso que tal vez ahí podríamos encontrar algo relacionado con lo que buscamos.

—Humm, suena interesante —opinó Fobos—. Ahora que lo dices, recuerdo que mi escáner visual detectó indicios de tecnologías avanzadas cerca de esa área. Supongo que no tiene nada de malo si echamos un vistazo más de cerca, ¿no crees?

—Por supuesto —repuso Oriana con una sonrisa.

Entonces Fobos rodeó la cintura de Oriana con un brazo para atraerla hacia él.

—Si vamos volando llegaremos más rápido, ¿no lo crees?

—Bueno... —musitó Oriana con el rostro enrojecido.

—¡Aguarden un momento ustedes dos!

Antes de que pudieran irse, Oriana y Fobos escucharon la voz de Paul Tapia, que comenzó a cruzar la calle desde el otro lado. Algunos automovilistas gritaron insultos o hicieron sonar las bocinas de sus autos cuando el guardián pasó a través de los vehículos en movimiento.

—Paul, decidiste venir conmigo —dijo Oriana.

El Guardián se detuvo ante Oriana y miró al Khan en forma desafiante.

—¿En dónde están Charles y Kayani? Se suponía que estabas con ellos investigando el lado sur.

—Muertos —respondió Fobos.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Paul con fuerza.

—¿De verdad están muertos? —Oriana volvió el rostro hacia Fobos, pero éste comenzó a reír y ella se dio cuenta de que mentía—. Eso no fue gracioso.

—Lo lamento, supongo que ambos están bien.

—¿Supones? —dijo Paul con ganas de borrarle la estúpida sonrisa de un puñetazo—. Deja de hacerte el gracioso y responde.

—Estaban bien cuando los dejé.

—Oriana, debemos volver a la biblioteca con Kay —dijo Paul tomándola de la mano para alejarla de Fobos, quien retiró su brazo—. No creo que debas estar con este tipo.

Ella se soltó inmediatamente.

—Olvídalo, iré con Fobos al sector industrial para investigar.

—Pero, ¿no comprendes que... ?

—Creo que la dama ya eligió —intervino Fobos con una sonrisa burlesca—. ¿Por qué no mejor vuelves con tu amigo el Centinela y nos dejas en paz?

—Tú no te metas, miserable —reviró Paul.

—Oye, ¿qué te pasa? —exclamó Oriana interponiéndose entre ambos—. ¿Por qué te comportas así?

—Relájate, chico —dijo el Khan—. Cualquiera diría que estás celoso, ¿es eso?

—¿Qué? —Oriana se sonrojó nuevamente.

—Sólo soy precavido, Fobos —replicó Paul sonriendo—. Precavido de lo que puedas hacerle a esta chica si intentas pasarte.

—¡No necesito que me defiendan! —Oriana le dio un fuerte pisotón a Paul y se acercó a Fobos de nuevo. El Guardián de Plata trastabilló algunos pasos hacia atrás con ganas de maldecir, pero sólo alcanzó a musitar algo entre dientes—. ¡Puedo cuidarme yo sola! —añadió la chica—. ¡No quiero que me estés vigilando!

Paul entornó la mirada y habló con Fobos, pero esta vez usó la telepatía.

_"Te lo advierto, Fobos. No intentes hacerle daño"_

_"¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Vas a matarme?"_, replicó el Khan del mismo modo.

_"La única suerte que tienes es que seas requerido para esto. De otro modo te juro por el Omnipotente que todos aquí estaríamos listos a matarte. Aunque siendo como eres, es seguro que tú no esperes tanto"_

Fobos sonrió y abrazó a la chica.

_"Bla, bla, bla, te juro por el Omnipotente. ¿No te cansas de repetir tantas tonterías?"._

—Vámonos, Fobos —dijo Oriana secamente.

El Khan asintió con la cabeza y buscó en su interior la energía necesaria para elevarse por los cielos junto a su acompañante. Paul los miró alejarse desde la acera mientras contenía su enojo. El Guardián de Plata apretó los puños con rabia y se juró a sí mismo que tarde o temprano se encargaría de darle su merecido a ese imbécil de Fobos.

_Universo-19,812,002  
__Planeta Lambda_.

Lo que vieron los dejó sin aliento. Era algo que no habían conocido jamás en sus respectivos mundos y superaba cualquier ingenio parecido que hubieran visto antes. El diseño de aquella enorme torre era desconocido. Era una estructura metálica de color oscuro, tenía unos cuarenta metros de alto por diez de ancho y estaba compuesta por una serie de grandes placas conectadas entre sí mediante innumerables piezas mecánicas de gran complejidad, así como por artefactos metálicos colocados con la misma precisión que los órganos de un ser vivo. Sobre la cima de la torre sobresalía una esfera blanca con siete largas púas que giraba lentamente.

El grupo compuesto por Casiopea, Ankiseth de Escorpión, Ryu, Alfa, Son Cort, Zafet Gardnas y Maurus observaron la fascinante y morbosa máquina, expuesta dentro del complejo al cual habían penetrado hace unos instantes. Frente a la máquina había un puesto de control ubicado sobre una plataforma de observación desde donde miraban.

—Es realmente asombroso —murmuró Alfa fascinada—. Nunca he visto algo parecido.

—¿Qué clase de ciencia construiría todo esto? —murmuró Ryu sin dirigirse a nadie en particular—. Y lo más importante, ¿para qué sirve?

—Mi armor capsule está experimentando algunos problemas —anunció Zafet mientras consultaba su pequeño ordenador—. Algo en este lugar interfiere con su funcionamiento, pero no logro descubrir la razón.

Casiopea se acercó hasta una consola de control y revisó algunos monitores. Los símbolos que aparecían en las pantallas le eran totalmente desconocidos y había al menos una decena de artefactos cuyo funcionamiento ignoraba por completo. Ankiseth alargó una mano con la intención de presionar un botón, pero Casiopea le sujetó la muñeca para impedirlo.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses, guapo.

—Vamos, no perdemos nada con probar —sonrió el caballero dorado.

—Creo que Casiopea tiene razón —murmuró Alfa—. No es conveniente tocar los controles hasta no saber qué es lo que hace esta máquina.

—Esa es una decisión inteligente —dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Se dieron la vuelta al mismo tiempo y vieron a una hermosa joven de larga cabellera rojiza, mirándoles amenazadoramente. Estaba vestida con ropas blancas y portaba una armadura dorada en los hombros, antebrazos, cintura y espinillas, y sus manos enfundadas en mitones metálicos. La joven, de veintitantos años cuya armadura destellaba con la luz del lugar, iba acompañada por al menos una docena de guardias armados con lanzas y parecían dispuestos a todo.

—Yo soy Warrior Australis, ¿quiénes son todos ustedes y qué es lo que hacen aquí?

_Continuará... ._


	10. Las Hermanas Nightmare

**_CRISIS UNIVERSAL_ **

_por Acuario Káiser_

**CAPÍTULO IX**

**LAS HERMANAS NIGHTMARE**

_Universo-19,812,002  
Planeta Lambda_

Todos se pusieron en guardia al mismo tiempo, menos Casiopea. Ankiseth de Escorpión dejó que el poder de su cosmos emergiera; la uña del dedo índice de su mano derecha se alargó y pronto se coloreó de rojo carmesí. A su lado estaba Alfa, con un hacha guerrera entre sus manos y una expresión de preocupación en el rostro. Ryu deslizó sus manos hacia la empuñadura de su katana, pero la mantuvo guardada esperando el momento oportuno para desenvainar. Son Cort adoptó una pose de pelea que le permitía mantener un perfecto equilibrio físico en caso de que se desatara un enfrentamiento, mientras que Zafet activó su sable de luz y Maurus alzaba los puños cubiertos por energía mágica.

Cuando los soldados comenzaban a rodearlos, uno de estos se acercó a Son Cort, casi tocándole el rostro con la punta de su lanza.

—Será mejor que apuntes esa cosa para otro lado —le advirtió el saiya-jin, pero el soldado no le hizo caso.

Warrior Australis miró a los forasteros con detenimiento, percibiendo el poder que cada uno de ellos ocultaba en su interior y midiendo la amenaza que representaban. No pasó demasiado antes de que se diera cuenta de la enorme fuerza que tenían los individuos frente a ella. Sencillamente, si todos ellos combinaban sus poderes podían destruir por completo el planeta Lambda sin que nadie ahí pudiera evitarlo. Por su mente pasaron varias posibilidades, pero había que pensar con la cabeza fría y aparentar que tenía la situación bajo control a pesar de las circunstancias.

El miedo era una especie de nube capaz de convertir el frío en hielo y la penumbra en oscuridad, pero controlando esa nube podía utilizar el frío a su favor para levantar una neblina que engañase a sus extraños visitantes. Actuar de esa manera era arriesgado, pero algunas veces cuando tienes todo en contra es la única forma de ganar. Y Australis nunca jugaba a perder.

—Y bien —dijo ella sin inmutarse—. No han respondido a mi pregunta.

Cort enarcó una ceja. Sabía que el poder de pelea de aquella joven no era demasiado elevado como para representar una amenaza seria. Bien podían derrotar a todos esos guardias y luego someterla con facilidad... a menos claro que estuviese ocultando sus verdaderos poderes y fuera más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. El saiya-jin dudaba que ese fuera el caso, pero Australis se veía tan confiada y segura de sí misma que despertaba serias dudas en Cort. ¿Y si en verdad era realmente poderosa? No era la primera vez que se topaba con alguien que disimulara su fuerza real. Tal vez atacarla no sería tan buena idea después de todo. _"Un guerrero que presume sus habilidades es un oponente de segunda categoría_, le había dicho su maestro Sett, _pero un guerrero que mantiene sus emociones bajo control es realmente peligroso"_.

Maurus pensó en usar algún conjuro mágico, pero la mirada de Warrior Australis lo detuvo. Del mismo modo que Cort, el hechicero oscuro también comenzó a temer que la joven de cabello rojizo estuviese ocultando sus verdaderas fuerzas. Después de todo no tenían idea de lo que ella podía hacer. Tal vez sabía usar la magia de mil maneras diferentes y acabar con todos ahí en un instante.

—Aún sigo esperando su respuesta —murmuró Australis con el mismo tono de voz severo, pero controlado—. ¿Es que acaso son mudos? Tal vez deba indicarles a mis soldados que los arresten.

—No creo que les convenga —dijo Zafet fríamente—. Sí de verdad quieres que respondamos, te exijo que dejes de amenazarnos.

—No estás en posición de pedir o exigir algo —replicó Australis.

—Disculpa la irrupción —intervino Casiopea, levantando las manos con las palmas al frente para llamar la atención de Warrior Australis—. No somos enemigos ni hemos venido a hacerles daño. Mi nombre es Casiopea y hemos venido de... digamos, una galaxia muy, muy lejana.

Warrior Australis se cruzó de brazos y la miró con un gesto de escepticismo.

—¿De verdad?

—Bueno —Ankiseth se tomó la cabeza—. Técnicamente podría decirse que si.

—No queremos pelear con ustedes —declaró Ryu con firmeza—. Entramos aquí pensando que no había nadie, pero no tenemos malas intenciones.

—Pruébenlo —dijo Australis—. Entreguen sus armas.

—Aunque te acompañaran miles de soldados nunca podrías contra todos nosotros —replicó Zafet—. Aleja a tus soldados y hablaremos.

—Ustedes son los intrusos aquí, no hay trato —advirtió Australis en un tono que resultaba más tajante que un grito—. Sí de verdad no tienen malas intenciones, pondrán sus armas en el piso ahora mismo. De no hacerlo, les ordenaré a mis soldados que los ataquen.

Casiopea, Alfa, Maurus, Cort, Zafet y Ankiseth se miraron entre si por un instante sin saber qué hacer. Ryu bajó la mirada un instante mientras meditaba en sus posibles opciones, así como las consecuencias de sus actos. Estaban en un mundo que no conocían y habían irrumpido en ese lugar como invasores. Una batalla en esos momentos era innecesaria y no los ayudaría. Tal vez estaba a punto de pecar de ingenuo, pero la mirada de Warrior Australis no revelaba maldad alguna y para el Guerrero Dragón de los Cielos los ojos eran verdaderamente el espejo del alma.

—De acuerdo —Ryu se quitó la katana de la cintura y la depositó en el suelo ante la vigilante mirada de los soldados—. Sí esto ayuda a que nos creas, aquí tienes mi arma y prometo no usarla contra ustedes a menos que me defienda.

Alfa dudó, pero terminó haciendo lo mismo al igual que Zafet. El Guardián de Plata era reacio a imitar a Ryu, pero sabía que podría recuperar el sable de luz en el momento en que quisiera gracias a su habilidad psíquica. Ankiseth disminuyó la fuerza de sus cosmos y su uña regresó a la normalidad. Por su parte, Maurus bajó la guardia y Casiopea permaneció en total calma. Los soldados recogieron todas las armas del suelo y apresaron a los guerreros, sujetándoles las manos a la espalda mediante grilletes. Zafet trató de resistirse, pero Ryu le indicó que no ofreciera resistencia y el Guardián de Plata terminó aceptando de mala gana.

—De acuerdo —asintió Warrior Australis—. Ahora, ¿qué están haciendo aquí?

Casiopea la miró a los ojos.

—Estamos aquí porque nuestros mundos están siendo amenazados por la destrucción y creemos que la solución pudiera estar aquí. No sabemos bien lo que ocurre, pero... .

—¿Acaso han venido buscando armas? —la increpó Australis.

—No necesitamos armas —respondió Ankiseth—. Queremos encontrar el origen de las misteriosas oleadas de antimateria que están acabando con la vida de incontables inocentes y arrasando mundos enteros.

—¿Antimateria? —repitió Australis, dubitativa—. En Lambda nadie usa la antimateria como fuente de energía y jamás he escuchado que algún planeta de este sistema haya sido destruido por esa causa. Les advierto que no traten de engañarme o les irá bastante mal.

—Debes creernos —insistió Alfa—. Yo tampoco sé bien lo que sucede, pero la persona que nos reunió dijo que... .

—¡Suficiente! —exclamó Australis alzando una mano—. ¿Me tomas por ingenua, niña? Creo que lo mejor será llevarlos al palacio, ya veremos lo que decide la reina que hagamos con ustedes.

—¿Qué? —protestó Alfa—. A mi nadie me habla de ese modo. Vas oírme ya sea por las buenas o las malas.

No pudo dar un paso porque diez lanzas amenazadoras le apuntaron a la cara.

—Sólo estaba bromeando, no le hagan caso —sonrió Ryu afablemente.

—Por supuesto que no bromeo —repeló Alfa, pero Maurus le dio un empujoncito con el hombro para llamar su atención y cuando ella lo miró, el hechicero meneó la cabeza en sentido negativo. Alfa no estaba conforme, pero decidió no hacer más comentarios para no complicar las cosas.

—Nos llevarán con la reina, ¿eh? —murmuró Ankiseth, encogiéndose de hombro al tiempo que dirigía una sonrisa guasona hacia Casiopea—. No suena tan mal después de todo, ¿verdad? Digo, desde que inició este viaje, he conocido personajes de la realeza.

—Ajá —suspiró Casiopea entornando la mirada.

—Vamos, caminen —les ordenó Australis.

Cort dirigió una fugaz mirada hacia Australis y esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa, mientras los guardias los conminaban a caminar. No podía dejar de admirar el valor y la determinación con la que se conducía alguien como aquella joven de armadura dorada.

La antimateria continuaba su implacable avance por los universos, destruyendo todo lo que tocaba y aniquilando a millones de seres. Calíope y sus hermanas contemplaban toda la catástrofe desde la Gran Biblioteca de Celestia, pero estaban imposibilitadas para intervenir directamente y sólo podían atestiguar en silencio como la antimateria despedazaba la Tierra-5,437,412. Y precisamente en aquel mundo, Usagi Tsukino y Seiya Kou miraban hacia el horizonte donde una colosal nube blanca consumía todo lo que tocaba y los cielos desaparecían.

—¿Qué es eso? —exclamó Usagi.

—¡Tú como siempre tan estúpida! —le reprendió Perla Jamenson con desprecio—. ¿No ves que puede ser obra de algún enemigo? ¡Es hora que la hermosa Sailor Earth, la defensora del planeta azul, haga presencia y salve a su querido mundo una vez más!

Tras invocar los poderes del planeta Tierra, las ropas de Perla Jamenson fueron sustituidas por un pomposo traje lleno de listones y encajes, mientras en sus manos cobraba forma un báculo de oro cuya punta terminaba en un zafiro redondo que representaba la esfera terráquea. Perla Jamenson dejó de ser la chica que era y adquirió los sorprendentes poderes de... ¡Supreme Sailor Earth!

Al mismo tiempo, Usagi se convirtió en Eternal Sailor Moon y Seiya pasó a ser Sailor Star Figther. Las dos siguieron a Supreme Sailor Earth a la azotea de un edificio cercano donde podrían observar mejor la situación. La ola de destrucción iba directo hacia ellas. Las personas estaban aterradas y corrían por todas partes.

—Muy bien, llego la hora de actuar —anunció Supreme Sailor Earth, tocándose las sienes—. Utilizaré mis poderes psíquicos para detectar el origen de esta destrucción. ¡Y quien sea el causante lo pagará bien caro!

Supreme Sailor Earth miró fijamente la nube de destrucción, intentando detectar alguna presencia en su interior o al menos cerca de ella. Las otras dos sailors aguardaban a un costado sin decir una palabra, pues desde hacía algún tiempo la guerrera de la Tierra era la única que siempre resolvía todos los problemas. Usagi no envidiaba a Perla por haberla eclipsado como heroína de Tokio, ni le guardaba rencor por eso, pero le irritaba su personalidad de chiquilla malcriada de cinco años y la forma tan despectiva en que siempre trataba a los demás. A veces no entendía cómo era que aquella chica había aparecido de la nada, proclamando ser la hermana de Mamoru y princesa de la Tierra. Era como si la existencia de Perla hubiese sido fraguada por alguna mente retorcida.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Supreme Sailor Earth luego de un instante—. ¡¡No es posible!! ¡No detecto ninguna presencia maligna tras esa manifestación de energía! ¿Acaso se trata una broma? ¿Qué está sucediendo?

¿En verdad era posible? ¿Los poderes de Supreme Sailor Earth estaban empezando a fallar? _"Sería un milagro"_, pensó Eternal Sailor Moon.

De pronto, un grupo de cuatro adolescentes apareció en el lugar. Estaban vestidos con una variación de los uniformes de los cuatro generales del Dark Kingdom, sólo que estos eran totalmente negros y llevaban adornos hechos de oro. Ginji era el Caballero del Relámpago y a su derecha estaba Fye, el Caballero del Hielo. Eriol, Caballero de la Magia, era el siguiente y por último estaba Sasuke, Caballero Ninja del Fuego.

—Eso no se ve nada bien —observó Ginji.

—¡Por supuesto que no, tarado! —Era Sailor Star Healer que acababa de llegar junto con Sailor Star Maker—. Esa extraña nube de energía es como un animal hambriento. ¡Devora todo lo que halla a su paso! ¡Lo intentamos todo y no podemos hacerle frente!

—Tranquilas, mis amigas, pues quien sea el causante de esto será eliminado inmediatamente —las calmó Supreme Sailor Earth—. ¡Mis Earth Knights han llegado! ¡Por la Tierra y la humanidad, el enemigo será castigado en el nombre de mi planeta madre!

—¡Como digas preciosa! —Ginji extendió sus manos al cielo y atacó utilizando sus poderes eléctricos al máximo. Una docena de mortíferos relámpagos hendió el aire y se hundieron en la nube blanca de destrucción.

—¡Estamos listo para ayudarte, Perla-Hime! —Fye convocó sus aves de hielo y las lanzó todas al ataque.

Eriol arrojó varias descargas mágicas y Sasuke invocó la fuerza de su chakra para escupir varias bolas de fuego mediante su jutsu especial. Pero el resultado siempre era el mismo; todos los ataques acababan desapareciendo dentro del vacío blanco y silencioso que continuaba avanzando más y más.

—¡¿Cómo es posible?! —gritó la guerrera de la Tierra, totalmente asustada y sin mirar a nadie en particular—. ¡Esos ataques hubieran bastando para destruir a cincuenta monstruos! ¡Esto requiere medidas drásticas! ¡Lo haré yo misma con mi poderoso _Earth Majestic Beam_!

—¡Earth, deja de lanzar energía contra esa cosa! —le pidió Eternal Sailor Moon con un grito, observando la destrucción con terror—. ¿No te das cuenta que únicamente estás fortaleciéndola en vez de debilitarla?

—¡Tú cállate! ¡Sé lo que estoy haciendo! No por nada soy la princesa protectora de MI planeta —le espetó Sailor Earth con arrogancia—. ¡Chicos, unamos nuestros poderes y destruyamos esta amenaza de una vez!

Rápidamente, los cinco guerreros tomaron diferentes posiciones para formar un rombo, mientras que Supreme Sailor Earth se ubicaba en el centro. Eternal Sailor Moon y las Sailor Star Light se limitaron únicamente a observar, pero el tiempo se les estaba terminando. En todas partes podían oírse los gritos angustiosos y los estruendos de los edificios y coches al momento de ser engullidos por la nada. A medida que la nube de antimateria inundaba la ciudad, los cielos se iban oscureciendo y llenando de terribles descargas eléctricas. ¿Es qué el sol también había desaparecido?

—Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto —murmuró Sailor Star Fighter.

—No eres la única —le dijo Sailor Star Maker en tono confidencial.

De inmediato, los guerreros acumularon toda su energía y la canalizaron hacia el báculo de Earth, que cambió de forma y aumentó de tamaño. Después de hacer varias piruetas y dar algunas volteretas por el aire, la autoproclamada sailor más poderosa de todo el universo atacó con su técnica más potente.

—_¡¡Earth Elements Majestic Consolidation!!_

Un halo luminoso de increíble fuerza salió disparado desde el báculo hacia la nube de antimateria, mientras la sailor se mostraba segura de su victoria y esbozaba una sonrisa de plena confianza. Desafortunadamente, el ataque fue totalmente consumido y lo peor de todo fue que aumentó más la fuerza de aquella ola destructiva. El vacío seguía tragándose todo lo que tocaba.

—Nada sirve —murmuró Sailor Star Maker—. Todo es inútil.

—¡No! —exclamó Earth—. ¡Imposible! ¡Tiene que ser una pesadilla!

—¡No podemos rendirnos, princesa Perla! Está vez... ¡¡AAARGH!!

Un rayo de energía maligna atravesó el pecho del Caballero del Relámpago, destrozando su corazón y matándolo instantáneamente. Dos figuras femeninas, recargadas de espaldas la una en la otra y con los brazos cruzados, aparecieron flotando en el aire.

—Ay, ¿qué no pueden dejar de decir tantas ridiculeces? —inquirió una voz dulzona—. ¡Que fastidio!

—Realmente nuestro amo tiene razón en destruirlos a todos —añadió una segunda voz, pero en un tono más rudo y seco—. ¡Son unas basuras!

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —indagó Sailor Moon, mientras que Supreme Sailor Earth intentaba auxiliar en vano a su guerrero caído.

Las figuras femeninas soltaron una risita burlona. Una de ellas se acercó volando para que todas las Sailor Senshi y los Caballeros pudieran verle. Se trataba de una hermosa adolescente con el rostro empolvado de blanco, los labios pintados de escarlata, y un tocado dorado sobre su corta cabellera rosada. Llevaba puesta una blusa sin mangas que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y su vientre plano, unos pantaloncillos cortos de color blanco y un par de botas rojas.

—Sólo dos hermosas hechiceras que están repugnadas de ver los burlescos esfuerzos que hacen por salvar un mundo como este —hizo una pausa mientras su compañera se acercaba flotando—. Y que les harán un favor inmenso ayudándolos a desaparecer, tontitas.

—Todas ustedes son el resultado de ilusiones frustradas que naufragan en la condenación del olvido —dijo la otra hechicera. Sailor Moon advirtió que la apariencia de la segunda bruja era bastante semejante a la de la primera, salvo en el color de cabello que era azul oscuro—. Como anomalías que son, han sido sentenciadas a su extinción absoluta.

—¡Ustedes están realmente locas! —Eriol preparó en sus manos un poderoso conjuro mágico—. ¡Lo que dicen son falacias estúpidas y sin sentido!

Una multitud de rayos de colores salió de las palmas del Caballero de la Magia y se dirigió velozmente hacia las hechiceras que levitaban en el aire. Las brujas extendieron sus manos al mismo tiempo, creando un escudo de energía que las protegió en todo momento del ataque. A continuación, Eriol sintió como sí una fuerza invisible lo levantara por el cuello mientras manoteaba en el aire y después salió despedido hacia la ola de antimateria, desintegrándose dentro de ella.

—¡Eriol darling! ¡NO! —Sailor Earth ejecutó desesperadamente su _Magic Nature_ en un intento por sorprender a sus enemigas, pero las brujas interceptaron la técnica empleando su magia y luego ambas desaparecieron en el aire—. ¿A dónde se fueron?

Una de ellas apareció a unos metros de Sailor Star Maker y Sailor Star Healer, quienes fueron apresadas dentro de dos esferas que se elevaron el aire antes de estallar en mil pedazos junto con las dos sailor que había en su interior. Eternal Sailor Moon y Sailor Star Fighter contemplaron la escena sin dar crédito a sus ojos.

—¡Sailor Star Maker! ¡Sailor Star Healer!

—¡Asesinas! ¡Vengaré a Ginji-san y Eriol-kun! —gritó Fye, atacando con su hechizo de hielo al mismo tiempo que Sasuke hacía lo propio usando su jutsu de fuego.

Las brujas consiguieron eludir ambos ataques y volvieron a desaparecer en el aire mientras reían burlonamente. La hechicera de cabello rosado y ojos azules apareció frente al aterrorizado Caballero del Hielo.

—Ese ataque tiene la misma fuerza que la escarcha de una nevera vieja —le dijo la bruja, inclinándose hacia delante—. Yo te enseñaré el verdadero poder del hielo, cariño.

A continuación tomó con las manos el rostro de Fye y lo besó tiernamente en los labios. El Caballero del Hielo estaba desconcertado, pero no tuvo tiempo para decir algo porque se fue congelando hasta quedar convertido en una reluciente estatua de hielo en apenas unos segundos. La bruja sonrió con dulzura y luego empujó a su victima con un dedo. Fye cayó al suelo en medio de un estridente sonido y quedó completamente despedazado.

En tanto, la bruja de cabello oscuro esquivaba todos los ataques de Sasuke.

—¿A eso le llamas fuego? —se burló la hechicera y sus ojos rosados se fijaron en el Caballero Ninja—. ¡Tonto mentecato! ¡Yo te demostraré quien es realmente la dama de las llamas!

La hechicera avanzó velozmente y sin que Sasuke pudiera evitarlo, le colocó una mano extendida en su pecho. De inmediato, el Caballero del Fuego sintió un intenso calor en todo su cuerpo, un calor que se fue elevando más y más hasta hacerse realmente insoportable. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, estaba envuelto en un terrible infierno de llamas que lo consumió por completo hasta reducirlo a cenizas. Pero lo que Sasuke nunca supo fue que en realidad había sido victima de una ilusión diabólica muy poderosa. El trauma y el horror provocado por aquella ilusión fue de tal magnitud que Sasuke sufrió un colapso total. El Caballero del Fuego cayó de rodillas y falleció en un instante, aunque lo hizo creyendo que había sido destruido por el fuego.

—¡Ya basta! —sollozó Eternal Sailor Moon—. ¿Por qué hacen esto? ¿Por qué son tan crueles? ¿Qué hemos hecho de malo? ¡Díganlo de una vez!

Star Fighter aún no podía creer que sus compañeras estuvieran muertas. Y ni hablar de Sailor Earth; la otrora sailor más poderosa del universo había quedado en un estado total de autismo en el que sólo abrazaba el cuerpo inerte de Ginji.

—Existir —dijo la bruja de cabello rosa con cinismo y luego extendió su mano, encerrando a Sailor Moon en una esfera de energía similar a la que habían usado para capturar a las otras sailor star. Al ver eso, Sailor Star Fighter intentó romper la esfera usando su _Star Serious Laser_, pero la otra hechicera actuó con rapidez y la encerró también en otra burbuja.

—Ustedes estorban —murmuró la hechicera de pelo azul oscuro—. Y en todos los mundos que hemos aniquilado, nos hacen las mismas estúpidas preguntas sin saber que jamás serán respondidas. ¡Así que desaparezcan!

Sailor Moon negó desesperadamente con la cabeza mientras golpeaba una y otra vez la pared de la burbuja que la aprisionaba. Estaba aterrada. No podía creer que las cosas iban a terminar así. ¿Qué pasaría con Mamoru? ¿Y con Ami, Rei y sus demás amigas o su propia familia? ¿Es que no había realmente esperanza? ¿Todos iban a morir? Eso no estaba pasando. Intentó gritar y suplicar, pero nadie la escuchó; no podían hacerlo porque el sonido nunca atravesó la esfera en donde estaba encerraba.

Las dos brujas hicieron un gesto violento con sus manos, y las esferas fueron lanzadas a toda velocidad hacia la antimateria donde las vidas de Eternal Sailor Moon y Sailor Star Fighter se extinguieron para siempre en un parpadeo.

Supreme Sailor Earth, la alguna vez orgullosa, valiente y hasta soberbia Perla Jameson, tenía la mirada perdida mientras todo su mundo iba extinguiéndose. Parecía que estuviera en medio de un trance, como si su espíritu hubiese abandonado su cuerpo y ahora fuese una triste marioneta a la que le han cortado los hilos. El amor de su vida y sus compañeros de lucha habían fallecido; probablemente Mamoru y las demás Sailor Senshi también estaban muertos. Se puso de pie y se acercó al borde de la azotea del edificio, contemplando a las miles de personas que huían desesperadas por encontrar refugio ante aquel fenómeno que lo estaba destruyendo todo. Lo que ninguno de ellos sabía era que no había escape del inevitable final.

—No... no... puedo vivir con esto... .

Las dos mujeres contemplaron con desprecio a la guerrera vencida.

—¿Qué hacemos? —inquirió la bruja de cabello rosado—. ¿La matamos?

—Nah. ¿Para qué aniquilar lo que ya es un guiñapo humano? Sería demasiado fácil; hemos destrozado su espíritu completamente. Morirá con los pobres insectos de este mundo que aún tratan de huir.

La hechicera de cabello rosado y ojos azules se inclinó para recoger el báculo de oro con punta de zafiro que pertenecía a Supreme Sailor Earth.

—¿Me puedo llevar su báculo? Es tan hermoso.

—¡Claro que no, Mary!

—¡Buu! ¡Eres muy mala, Sue!

—¡Bah! Siempre es lo mismo contigo. En todos los mundos en donde hemos estado quieres llevarte alguna porquería de recuerdo.

De pronto un umbral luminoso apareció en la azotea. Del interior emergió una mujer de rostro angelical, tez clara, cabello rubio y brillantes ojos verdes. Estaba vestida con un jubón blanco y escotado, pantalones entallados que resaltaban su figura curvilínea y botas amarillas hasta la rodilla.

—Hermanas Nightmare, su presencia es requerida.

—Ah —dijo Sue Nightmare, acercándosele a la recién llegada—. La niña consentida del amo al fin se digno a unirse a una de nuestras fiestas. Lástima que llegaste tarde porque ya no queda nadie con quien jugar, pero quizá la próxima vez tengas mejor suerte sí apareces un poco antes.

—No me molesta tu sarcasmo, Sue —replicó la rubia con seriedad—. Deben regresar ahora mismo a proteger la máquina del amo. Algunos de los guerreros que cruzaron las barreras del multiverso están demasiado cerca de descubrirlo todo. Tienen que detenerlos antes de que interfieran con nuestros planes.

—Tranquila, dulzura, no te preocupes —la calmó Mary Nightmare—. Lo tenemos todo bajo control y no tienes nada de que preocuparte. Les daremos a nuestros invitados una cordial fiesta de bienvenida.

La joven de ojos azules permaneció inmóvil.

—Ya veremos.

Las tres atravesaron el umbral y entraron a un túnel de luz.

Y mientras desaparecían, la sailor defensora de la Tierra se arrojó de la azotea para poner fin a su vida, aunque cuando lo hizo la ola de antimateria finalmente había llegado al edificio donde estaba. Perla Jamenson se desintegró al igual que el mundo que tanto se había esmerado en proteger.

De aquel universo no quedó ni el recuerdo.

_Celestia (Gran Biblioteca)_

Calíope observó con tristeza el momento en que otra nueva Tierra era consumida por una ola de antimateria y otro universo moría en medio de un vacío silencioso. Nada escapaba de la destrucción. ¡Ni nadie! La musa agachó su cabeza y comenzó a pensar en la posibilidad de reclutar más campeones, pero no estaba segura de quiénes podrían ser los más indicados para enfrentar una amenaza como aquella. Un número importante de universos había sido destruido y las opciones se iban reduciendo a cada momento.

—Hermana, ¿te encuentras bien?

La musa dio media vuelta para mirar a Clío.

—Sí, hermana, tan sólo pensaba —respondió Calíope—. ¿Cómo va todo?

—Bastante mal por desgracia. La Tierra que me pediste buscar fue destruida hace poco y con ella todos los mortales que la habitaban. Lamento decirlo, pero perdimos a los tres héroes que necesitábamos.

—El autor de la destrucción actúa con rapidez —murmuró Calíope.

—¿Todavía crees que los campeones que reunimos podrán detener esto?

—Debemos pensar que lo harán o todos los universos colapsarán.

—Calíope, hay algo de lo que debemos hablar sobre los mortales que escogiste para lidiar con la crisis del multiverso —dijo Clío, cuando advirtió que su hermana se disponía a irse—. Urania y yo estamos algo preocupadas por tu decisión de incluir en esto a seres con marcadas inclinaciones al mal o susceptibles de ser corrompidos por la oscuridad.

—Te refieres a ese hombre llamado Fobos, ¿verdad?

—A él y a otros más que trajiste a la Gran Biblioteca. El Khan del Terror es un ser corrupto y malvado que tiene las manos machadas con la sangre de muchos inocentes. Bael es un Duque del Infierno cuyos objetivos no son precisamente loables, mientras que Sobek es un asesino frío y calculador. Por otra parte, Oriana y Génesis transitan por un camino que bordea peligrosamente la oscuridad. El Guardián llamado Paul Tapia es otro ejemplo de alguien que se deja llevar fácilmente por la ira y otras emociones negativas.

—Los escogí por sus habilidades más que por otra cosa —murmuró Calíope.

—Podríamos haber elegido mejor —replicó Clío—. La salvación del multiverso está en riesgo.

—No hubo mucho tiempo para considerar todos los pros y contras. Es preciso que tanto héroes como villanos unan sus fuerzas para detener la destrucción. Aun cuando las nubes de antimateria sean contenidas, nuestros campeones todavía deberán enfrentar al verdadero enemigo detrás de esta crisis y no les será nada sencillo.

—¿Y no piensas que las cosas puedan salir mal?

—Admito que hay muchos riesgos —dijo Calíope—. Pero hubiera sido peor quedarse sin hacer nada.

—Tú sabes que estoy de tu parte, hermana —repuso Clío y luego levantó una mano para hacer un ademán. La imagen del ventanal que mostraba un planeta Tierra flotando en la soledad del espacio fue reemplazada por otra donde un furioso Paul Tapia ejecutaba a un soldado caroniano indefenso—. Es sólo que me preocupa que algunos de los campeones que hemos elegido hagan fracasar la misión debido a sus falencias.

—Comprendo lo que tratas de decirme, hermana —dijo Calíope.

Clío agitó su mano por segunda vez y la imagen de Paul Tapia comenzó a desdibujarse hasta desvanecerse. La ventana mostró entonces a Shoryuki, o mejor dicho a Minerva Ravencroft cuando ésta aún era niña y jugaba felizmente con su hermana mayor en unos impolutos jardines; un elegante caballero se encontraba de pie en la terraza de la mansión cercana, contemplando a sus hermosas hijas correr y dar brincos a la sombra de un bello atardecer. Era una escena por demás idílica.

—Supongo que reconoces a estas personas.

—Son los Ravencroft en el pasado —dijo Calíope con tristeza.

—Un día antes de que Minerva manifestara los dones que le causaron tanto dolor y sufrimiento a su familia. Seguro recuerdas lo que sucedió un tiempo después, ¿verdad?

—¡Eso fue un accidente! —exclamó Calíope—. Minerva sólo era una niña cuando su hermano murió.

—Tal vez haya sido así —concedió Clío—. El hecho es que los mortales actúan de un modo imprevisible y eso conlleva un enorme riesgo que pareces no considerar. A lo que me refiero es que no se puede confiar en ellos ciegamente como parece que tú lo haces.

—No es así, hermana. Estoy consciente de lo que me estás diciendo.

—Quien quiera que sea el autor de esta devastación parece comprender nuestros movimientos y ya ha despachado a sus marionetas por los distintos universos. ¿Crees que nuestros campeones podrán salir adelante?

—Por eso es que necesitaremos algunos reemplazos —murmuró Calíope en tono pensativo, explorando en su mente varias posibilidades y sopesando los riesgos que sus decisiones podrían tener en el futuro—. Tendré que sustituir a los héroes que íbamos a emplear para esto.

—¿Reemplazos dijiste? —inquirió Clío—. ¿Hablas de involucrar más mortales?

Calíope se volvió y le dio la espalda.

—No tenemos tiempo para buscar más héroes y el enemigo dispone de aliados bastante peligrosos que han aniquilado a muchos guerreros. Necesitaremos campeones más poderosos sí queremos aumentar nuestras posibilidades de éxito.

—¿Te refieres a... .?

—Sí, primero tendré que dirigirme a los dioses de aquella Tierra que estuvimos estudiando hace tiempo. El Abel y el Apolo a los que iré a visitar son muy celosos de sus guerreros y será necesario contar con su aprobación antes que nada.

—Se hacen llamar dioses, pero ni siquiera ellos comprenden la totalidad de la Creación y sus múltiples misterios —reflexionó Clío—. Pese a sus poderes, ese Apolo y ese Abel de los que hablas siguen siendo tan conflictivos como los mortales y no menos complicados, ¿segura que deseas hablar con ellos?

Calíope miró a su hermana por encima del hombro un instante antes de irse.

—Despreocúpate, Clío, sé cómo manejarlos.

La musa dejó una vez más Celestia y Clío pasó su mano por el ventanal para cambiar su contenido una vez más. Está vez apareció la imagen de Génesis caminando junto a Jaguar Negro y Eclipse por un desolado camino en el planeta Ginups. Mientras la Musa de la Historia contemplaba la escena, Crono salió de las sombras y se acercó.

—La fe de tu hermana por sus campeones es admirable, hija mía —dijo el Káiser del Tiempo, mientras Clío se volvía para mirarlo—. Lamentablemente, a todos ellos les espera un futuro lleno de sufrimiento y dolor. Tendrán que afrontar muchos retos y penalidades para sobrevivir a este desafío.

—¿Acaso tú sabes quién es el causante de la destrucción? —inquirió Clío.

Cronos sólo miró hacia la ventana sin responder a la pregunta.

_Tierra-574,322  
__Santuario de Atenea_

Dina Kaiohshin estaba sentada en posición de loto, flotando a pocos centímetros del suelo con los ojos cerrados y expandiendo su energía interna. Tenía que descubrir e motivo por el cual no lograba teletransportarse correctamente dentro del santuario y para eso necesitaba entrar en estado de meditación. Era claro que los humanos estaban imposibilitados para hacerlo debido al cosmos de Atena rodeando las Doce Casas, pero ella era una diosa y debía lograrlo sin ningún problema. ¿Acaso algo debilitaba sus poderes o estaba interfiriendo con ellos? Mientras Dina meditaba profundamente y ponía su mente en silencio, Nicole de Acuario y Shoryuki la observaban en absoluto silencio a la espera de que dijera o hiciese algo.

De pronto la kaiohshin empezó a hablar como si estuviera en trance.

—_Azarath Metrion Zinthos... ._

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

Dina abrió un ojo y miró a Nicole.

—Eh, disculpen, creo que se me cruzaron los cables. Fue algo de interferencia proveniente de algún otro universo, creo.

—¿Qué no puedes tomar las cosas en serio? —le recriminó Shoryuki.

—Relax, amiga, vivirás más —respondió Dina y luego cerró el ojo—. OM.

—Esto es desesperante —masculló la Guerrera Dragón—. ¿No puedes darte un poco de prisa? Toma en cuenta que estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso y no haces nada más que estar ahí flotando.

—Percibo una vibra muy negativa viniendo de ti, amiga —murmuró Dina, alzando un párpado para mirar a Shoryuki—. Esto es más complicado de lo que parece, pero me he percatado de un detalle intrigante.

—¿Un detalle? —inquirió Nicole de Acuario con interés—. ¿De qué hablas?

Dina volvió a cerrar su ojo.

—La energía que envuelve este santuario no pertenece a un ki, sino a la magia.

—¿A la magia dijiste? —Nicole no podía creer en lo que la kaiohshin acababa de revelar—. Imposible, este santuario ha sido protegido por el sagrado cosmos de la diosa Atena desde tiempos ancestrales. ¿Estás completamente segura de lo que estás diciendo?

—Yep, yep —repuso Dina y abrió sus ojos escarlata—. Parece que se trata de algún tipo de hechizo mágico que puede turbar el sentido de la percepción en forma sutil y hacerte creer que se trata de un ki. Funciona del mismo modo que una ilusión.

Shoryuki dirigió su atención hacia la cercana Casa de Tauro. El poder que envolvía el Santuario se arremolinó en ella... junto con la verdad. Se sintió desconcertada en un principio, pero no impresionada. Dejó que la fuerza de su aura fluyera a través de ella, recorriendo cada centímetro del lugar y empezando a sentir una sombra de poder oscuro alrededor de las Doce Casas.

—Es verdad, lo que sea que cubre al Santuario no es energía de Ki.

Nicole meditó unos instantes. ¿Cómo es que el cosmos de Atena hubiese sido reemplazado por alguna clase de brujería? La magia y la nigromancia ya eran conocidas en la era mitológica, pero a diferencia de los humanos que usaban aquellas artes para torcer el destino, los dioses rara vez llegaban a considerar la hechicería como una opción. ¿Por qué usar encantamientos cuando poseían el poder de un cosmos inmortal e infinito? Sacudió la cabeza y dirigió su mirada hacia las estrellas intentando descifrar lo que pasaba. ¿Es que Atenea usaba la magia en vez de su cosmos para proteger el santuario? Imposible. ¿Acaso esa era la razón por la cual, luego de volver después de una larga ausencia, la calidez y la paz que siempre sintió en el santuario habían desaparecido?

—¿Quién está haciendo esto? —fue lo único que pudo decir Nicole.

—Dínoslo tú —murmuró Shoryuki con frialdad—. ¿Acaso hay algo más que te haya faltado contarnos?

—Les he dicho todo lo necesario —replicó Nicole.

—Quizá no sea cierto.

—Tómenlo con calma, amigas —les interrumpió Dina, colocando la mano sobre el hombro de la Guerrera Dragón—. Las cosas están color de hormiga y necesitamos ser positivas para que las cosas resulten bien.

Shoryuki desvió la mirada un instante. Se sentía un tanto apenada por su actitud, pero el estrés causado por los últimos acontecimientos y la inseguridad innata en ella le estaban provocando una gran ansiedad. Cuanto más ansiosa estuviera, menos paciente se volvía.

—Yo... no entiendo cómo es que tomas las cosas con tanta calma —hizo una pausa y luego miró nuevamente el rostro de la kaiohshin—. ¿No te das cuenta que sí fallamos nuestros mundos y todo lo que nos importa desaparecerá? Tenemos que averiguar de dónde procede toda esa destrucción.

—No me malinterpretes, amiga —replicó Dina—. El hecho de que tome las cosas con humor no quiere decir que ignore lo que sucede. Soy la Kaiohshin del Suroeste, y tal vez no sepas lo que eso significa, pero cuidar de mi universo es una responsabilidad con la que he cargado desde antes de que tú nacieras.

—¿Eres la guardiana de tu universo? —inquirió Shoryuki, sorprendida por semejante revelación—. No tenía idea.

—Sipirili, lo que pasa es que... bueno, siempre he pensado que aún en las peores situaciones uno puede darse el lujo de reír un poco.

—Disculpen que las interrumpa —intervino Nicole, un poco más confundida de lo que había estado antes—. ¿Me podrían explicar a qué se refieren con eso de otro universo? Recuerdo que mencionaron algo parecido cuando estuvieron en la Casa de Aries, pero creí que eras una deidad como Atenea o los demás dioses. ¿Quieres decir que no son de este mundo? ¿De dónde han venido realmente? ¿Del Reino de los Muertos o del Santuario del Mar?

—Trataré de explicarlo de la manera más sencilla —repuso Dina mientras se rascaba la nariz—. Mis compañeros y yo provenimos de Tierras paralelas para solucionar una crisis que nos amenaza por igual. Soy una diosa en efecto, pero no pertenezco a este universo. Caramba, si fuera de este mundo y conociera a tu Atenea, créeme que le hubiera dado unas buenas cachetadas para hacerla entrar en razón.

Shoryuki estudió la expresión de Nicole y comprobó que no se veía demasiado sorprendida por las palabras de Dina. Lo cierto era que la Guerrera de Acuario nunca se había puesto a pensar que existiesen mundos parecidos al suyo u otros universos, pero tampoco le asombraba mucho descubrir ese hecho. En un lugar en donde existían dioses y guerreras que podían despedazar rocas con el poder de su cosmos, pocas cosas podían sorprenderla verdaderamente.

—Tal vez me apresuré al pensar que podrían ayudarme —murmuró Nicole con algo de recelo—. Es obvio que ustedes están aquí por sus propios intereses y no les importa lo que sucede en esta Tierra.

—No es verdad, Nicole —se apresuró a decir Shoryuki, atrayendo nuevamente la atención de la Sagrada Guerrera de Acuario—. Estoy segura de que lo que le sucedió a tu diosa Atenea está relacionado de algún modo con nuestra misión en este lugar.

—Yo también pienso lo mismo —afirmó Dina—. Sí nos ayudamos, podremos saber qué sucede en este santuario. Creo que estoy lista para usar la teletransportación, pero deberán guardar silencio para que pueda concentrarme.

Nicole la miró con cierto escepticismo.

—¿De verdad podrás hacerlo?

—Sí, pero no hablen —repuso Dina y luego cerró sus ojos, mientras Nicole y Shoryuki se colocaban a ambos lados de la kaiohshin—. Tengo que concentrar mis poderes para superar la magia que cubre al santuario.

—¿Seguro que no vamos a aparecer de cabeza en el aire de nuevo? —inquirió Shoryuki dirigiendo la mirada hacia Nicole, quien vio cierto temor en sus ojos. La Guerrera de Acuario también abrigaba ciertas dudas sobre la habilidad de Dina para llevarlas hasta el salón de la Gran Matriarca.

—Hmmm —respondió Dina frunciendo el entrecejo—. Gracias por el voto de confianza, queridas amigas. Deberían agradecerme que no les intercambiara las cabezas por accidente o algo peor. Ahora no hablen que necesito hacer bien esto.

La kaiohshin permitió que su energía interna la guiara. En su mente visualizó una por una las Doce Casas y llegó hasta el salón de la Gran Matriarca del santuario, buscando el origen de la oscuridad reinante, hacia un lugar desconocido en donde una mujer ataviada con una túnica oscura y una máscara por rostro, sentada en un trono dorado, reposaba pacientemente rodeada por tinieblas. Dina se llevó el dedo índice y medio a la frente, apretando los párpados y pronunciando las palabras clave.

—_Kai-Kai._

Nicole y Shoryuki observaron que todo a su alrededor se volvía borroso y entonces desaparecieron del camino. Cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que había sucedido, las tres estaban paradas de frente a unas enormes puertas blancas adornadas con delicadas molduras doradas. Nicole reconoció de inmediato el sitio donde habían aparecido.

Estaban en la antesala de la habitación principal de la Gran Matriarca.

_Planeta Ginups_

Luego de abandonar la ciudad, Jaguar Negro condujo a Shiryu, Génesis y los otros hasta un solitario edificio en ruinas ubicado cerca de una montaña. Eclipse recogió algunas ramas y las fue apilando en el suelo con la intención de encender un fuego antes de que el frío amainara. Shiryu se deshizo de unas enredaderas que le sujetaban el brazo y comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar con interés.

—Humm, este sitio parece el escenario para una de esas película de terror —murmuró el Guerrero Dragón irónicamente—. Aunque también podría usarse en, digamos, uno de los episodios de _Tales from the Crypt_.

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando? —le preguntó Sailor Golden Star.

—_Tales from the Crypt_, ¿no lo conoces? —dijo Shiryu. Por supuesto, Naoko no lo conocía—. Sí, ya sabes, el programa de televisión donde... nah, olvídalo.

Génesis caminó hacia una derruida pared cubierta de imágenes pintadas con sumo detalle y comenzó a mirarlas con atención. En el cielo estaba suspendido un triángulo, de cuya base salían rayos brillantes como los del sol. Debajo la imagen de un hombre ataviado con armadura y una capa, extendiendo los brazos para bañarse en la luz. A sus pies, varios dioses se arrodillaban ante él. Y en una pared contigua, una mano gigantesca que sostenía sobre su palma una espiral infinita de estrellas.

—¿Te gustan? A mí también me impresionaron la primera vez que las vi.

La cazadora volvió el rostro y vio a Jaguar Negro acercarse.

—Es... interesante —murmuró Génesis—. ¿Qué simbolizan todos estos dibujos?

—Pues, anuncios de un centro comercial te aseguro que no son —murmuró Shiryu—. Aunque admito que esos grafitis no los pudo pintar cualquier aficionado.

—Estamos son las ruinas de un antiguo templo —dijo Jaguar Negro pasando su mano por los murales—. En realidad no conozco bien toda la historia de este lugar, pero un nativo de Ginups me trajo aquí hace tiempo y me contó varias cosas acerca de una vieja religión que aquí se practicaba.

—Una vieja religión, ¿eh? —murmuró Eclipse, mientras sacaba una cacerola de su bolsa—. Supongo que tú debes saber mucho sobre religiones, Génesis, ¿verdad? Digo, después de todo te dedicas a cazar demonios, fantasmas, duendes y demás bichos raros.

Génesis se encogió de hombros

—Las religiones son sólo instrumentos para controlar mentes, a los demonios no se les ahuyenta con rezos, sino con plomo y el filo de una espada.

—Hummm, tú siempre tienes esa actitud tan pasiva-agresiva —murmuró Eclipse, mientras encendía fuego.

—Una cazadora de demonios, ¿eh? —Jaguar Negro esbozó una sonrisa bajo su máscara—. Ahora que lo mencionan, ¿por qué no me cuenta de donde han venido todos ustedes?

Génesis miró a su alrededor para compartir sus dudas con los demás.

_Continuará... ._


	11. Vacío y Nada 1º parte

**_CRISIS UNIVERSAL_ **

_por Acuario Káiser_

****

CAPÍTULO X

VACÍO Y NADA  
1º PARTE

_Tierra-574,322  
Santuario de Atenea_

—¿En dónde nos encontramos ahora? —murmuró Shoryuki observando todo a su alrededor con incertidumbre. Todavía no podía creer que la técnica de Dina hubiese funcionado—. ¿La teletransportación funcionó?

—Pues claro que funcionó, mi escéptica amiga —murmuró Dina con un rostro de mujer engreída y orgullosa—. Usando mi asombrosa percepción mental pude superar la magia que cubre todo el santuario, pero tendrá que pasar algo de tiempo para que logré usar nuevamente el _Kai-Kai_. Este es el sitio de donde se origina el hechizo que rodea el santuario.

—Hemos llegado al salón de la Gran Maestra del Santuario —anunció Nicole y a continuación empujó las puertas usando ambas manos—. Vengan conmigo, por favor y no hablen hasta que yo se los indique. El templo de Atena se localiza justo después de las habitaciones de la Matriarca y ahí podrán ver la torre de la que les hablé.

Cuando penetraron a través de la entrada, Dina y Shoryuki observaron una magnifica habitación embellecida por sus columnas blancas y hermosos cortinajes blancos y alfombra roja, pero sumida en la penumbra. Al fondo había una figura que las aguardaba inmóvil sobre un elegante trono. La sobrecogedora falta de expresión del rostro hizo que Shoryuki se diera cuenta de que en realidad se trataba de una mascarilla roja con ojos azules como zafiros. La Kaiohshin comprendió entonces que se trataba de la misma mujer que había visualizado dentro de su mente segundos antes de teletransportarse.

La figura se alzó de su trono y caminó algunos pasos con austera gracia.

—¿Qué sucede ahora, Nicole? —preguntó una voz tosca, pero evidentemente femenina—. Les he dicho a todas ustedes que sólo pueden venir aquí por alguna razón importante. Tal es el deseo de nuestra diosa Atenea.

La Guerrera de Acuario se apresuró a ponerse de rodillas ante figura de la Matriarca del santuario. El hecho de que el cosmos de Atenea hubiese desaparecido de las Doce Casas no era una razón para tratar a la Maestra como enemiga. Tal vez ella también estaba siendo manipulada como el resto de las Guerreras de Oro y no tenía idea de lo que sucedía en realidad.

—Gran Maestra, es necesario que hablemos con Atenea inmediatamente.

La Matriarca rió en un murmullo apagado.

—No puedes, nadie ve a Atenea. Sí tienes algo que comunicarle, yo lo haré.

El tono prepotente de la Maestra fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Dina decidió intervenir en la conversación.

—Ejem, discúlpeme —dijo la Kaiohshin—. Hemos venido de muy lejos y queremos hablar con la mandamás en este lugar. Tal vez no lo parezca, pero soy una diosa y exijo ver a la dichosa Atena.

—¿Cómo te atreves, insolente? —rabió la Maestra en voz alta—. Nicole, ¿por qué has traído a estas personas contigo? ¿Acaso pretendes traicionar a la diosa Atenea?

—Gran Maestra, por favor, escuche... .

—Silencio, Nicole —ordenó la Matriarca del santuario—. No sé qué intenciones tienes trayendo a estas dos a mi presencia, pero no merecen ninguna consideración de mi parte. Sácalas de aquí ahora mismo.

—Ahora si se puso feo la cosa —musitó Dina.

Al escuchar aquello, Shoryuki modificó su actitud y se colocó en guardia. No estaba segura de lo qué haría Nicole después de recibir aquel mandato, pero debía estar lista para luchar si es que decidía obedecer. Dina, por su parte, permaneció en completa calma, mirando a la Guerrera de Acuario en espera de ver qué ocurría. Gracias a su habilidad para leer el corazón de las personas, Dina lograba darse cuenta de las enormes dudas e inseguridades que atormentaban el alma de Nicole. La Guerrera de Acuario estaba obligada a obedecer la voluntad de la Gran Matriarca, pero en realidad no deseaba hacerlo.

No iba a hacerlo.

—Lo lamento, Maestra, pero no haré lo que me pide.

—¿Te has vuelto loca, Nicole? —reviró la Maestra—. ¡Eres una traidora! Sí de verdad fueras leal a Atenea no habrías dejado entrar a estas dos.

La Guerrera de Acuario se irguió de inmediato y contempló a la Maestra con un rostro carente de emoción y una mirada tan fría como el hielo.

—¡Silencio! Tú eres la traidora. La verdad es que Atenea no se encuentra en el Santuario desde hace dos años, ¿verdad? Es por eso que su cosmos ya no está presente en las Doce Casas y lo has reemplazado con alguna clase de sortilegio.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Nicole? —le preguntó Shoryuki.

—Lo que debí haber hecho antes —respondió la Guerrera de oro sin dejar de observar fijamente a la Gran Maestra—. Sí nos impides pasar, te derrotaremos y veremos qué es lo que ocultas en el templo de Atenea.

La Maestra estalló en carcajadas. Los ojos de su máscara ceremonial destellaron.

—Ya entiendo, tú sabes la verdad, Nicole —dijo la Matriarca, cortando su risa y avanzando hacia delante a la vez que levantaba la mano derecha; dos mujeres con armaduras doradas y rostros inexpresivos emergieron desde las sombras—. Ahora no me queda más remedio que matarlas como hice con todas aquellas que osaron retar mi autoridad.

—Atacar a la Maestra del Santuario es lo mismo que traicionar a Atenea —declaró una las dos mujeres que se aproximaban—. Deberías saberlo, ¿no? Tú eres una de las doce Guerreras Sagradas de Oro.

—Tú también eres una Guerrera Sagrada de Oro, Yune de Géminis —repuso Nicole tras reconocer a su interlocutora. Yune tenía ojos alargados, facciones felinas y una cabellera negra que le cubría toda la espalda y casi llegaba al suelo—. No tengo tiempo para entrar en detalles —añadió Nicole—, pero debo pedirte que te apartes de nuestro camino.

La segunda mujer de coraza dorada se detuvo frente a Nicole. Era tan joven como Yune, pero su cabello era púrpura y la uña del dedos índice de su mano derecho había incrementado su tamaño y se tornó de un escarlata oscuro. El diseño de su armadura estaba basado en la constelación del Escorpión y de la espalda le colgaba el mismo tipo de capa blanca que portaban Yune, Nicole y Musiel.

—Nicole, debes rendirte ahora —sentenció Karin, elevando su cosmos interno hasta formar un aura que rodeó su figura—. Sí dos de las Guerreras Sagradas de Oro lucharan una contra la otra, entonces se desatará la Guerra de los Mil días. ¿Es acaso lo que deseas?

—No puedo creer que sean tan necias —replicó Nicole en tono desafiante—. ¿No se dan cuenta que la Maestra nos ha mentido?

—¿La Guerra de los Mil días? —musitó Shoryuki.

—Karin, Yune, maten a estas invasoras y a la traidora —ordenó la Matriarca—. Háganlas padecer un tormento mucho mayor que la agonía del Tártaro.

Shoryuki retrocedió unos pasos hasta situarse a un costado de Dina, pero sin perder de vista a las Guerreras doradas. La kaiohshin, por su parte, sabía que estaban en dificultades, pero no había forma de escapar usando la teletransportación y ni siquiera consideró la opción de salir corriendo. Tampoco podían solicitar la ayuda de Bael y los demás porque algo estaba bloqueando su habilidad telepática más allá de los muros de aquella habitación. La única opción que les quedaba era pelear y tendrían que hacerlo con toda sus fuerzas.

—Creo que fue una mala idea venir sin los otros —musitó Dina.

Shoryuki, concentrada, percibió el poder de las Guerreras de Oro y abrió los ojos de par en par. El nivel de Ki que hervía dentro de Yune y Karin era terriblemente abrumador, y por supuesto fuera de toda comparación. ¿Cómo iban a luchar contra ellas dos al mismo tiempo? Por un instante pensó en aumentar la temperatura de su cuerpo como una medida precautoria, pero no podía hacerlo en tanto estuviese tan cerca de Dina y Nicole. La Guerrera Dragón comenzó a sudar de nervios y no sabía qué hacer o cómo actuar ¿Debían tomar la iniciativa y atacar primero o permanecer en su sitio esperando poder defenderse mutuamente?

—No tengas miedo, Shoryuki —le dijo Dina sin siquiera mirarla.

—¿Eh?

—Confía en tus propias habilidades y encontrarás una ventaja.

—¡Voy a acabar con todas ustedes! —exclamó Yune, levantando los brazos y llenando todo el ambiente con su cosmos. El aura de la Guerrera de oro se transformó en una serie de relámpagos que cubrieron a Dina, Nicole y Shoryuki—. Las enviaré a otra dimensión... _¡¡Twilight Zone!!_

El vacío cobró vida, atrayendo a la kaiohshin y sus aliadas hacia la oscuridad de una dimensión pérdida llena de lúgubres planetoides y formas abstractas. Shoryuki volvió la mirada por encima del hombro y vio una enorme extensión tan negra como la noche más tenebrosa. Los movimientos de Dina se convirtieron en frenéticos manoteos mientras intentaba hacer algo que le impidiera ser tragada por aquella horrenda oscuridad.

—¡Oye, no! —exclamó Dina—. Todavía no termino lo que vine a hacer a este universo y ya me quieren mandar a otro.

—Estarán flotando en otra dimensión por toda la eternidad —dijo Yune y a continuación soltó una risita malévola.

Mientras flotaban en medio de ambas dimensiones, Nicole estiró el brazo hacia Dina y le gritó:

—¡Dame tu mano!

—¿Qué?

—¡Usa la teletransportación!

—No puedo, te dije que no tengo la energía necesaria.

—¡Utilízala para llevarnos a otra parte de la habitación! —exclamó Nicole.

Dina la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero finalmente tomó la mano de la Guerrera de Acuario y luego sujetó a Shoryuki del cabello.

—¡Ay! —gritó la Guerrera Dragón—. ¿Qué haces?

—Sólo preocúpate porque no les intercambie las cabezas —Dina cerró los ojos y recibió parte de la energía dorada de Nicole—. _Kai-Kai_.

Todas desaparecieron en el interior de la otra dimensión. La Guerrera de Géminis bajó los brazos y soltó una demencial carcajada. La Gran Maestra asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación y Karin de Escorpión bajó la guardia. Ahora sólo había que encargarse de los demás forasteros que permanecían a las afueras de la Casa de Aries. Yune estaba riendo escandalosamente cuando alguien le dio una patada en el trasero y la hizo trastabillar hacia delante.

—¿Quién fue? —exclamó Yune, volviéndose hacia sus espaldas.

La Gran Matriarca se quedó pasmada.

Karin de Escorpión no supo qué decir.

Dina, Nicole y Shoryuki estaban sanas y salvas en el extremo opuesto de la sala, listas para dar la pelea hasta el final.

—Eso fue por querer lanzarnos a esa dimensión —le dijo Dina a Yune—. ¿Y no lo sabes? Nunca confíes en las apariencias.

Llena de furia, la Guerrera de Géminis levantó los puños y apretó los dientes.

—Maldita, ¿cómo te atreviste a patearme por la espalda?

—Ay, niña, patee tu trasero, no tu la espalda —repuso Dina y luego se volvió para mostrarle el suyo—. ¿Ves? Este es un trasero.

—¡Oye! —la regañó Shoryuki—. ¡No hagas eso! Es de muy mal gusto.

—_¡¡Galaxian Destruction!! _—ladró Yune, extendiendo las manos con las palmas vueltas hacia delante. Un bólido de luz asesina se abalanzó sobre Dina y sus aliadas con la misma velocidad de la luz—. ¡Van a morir!

Nicole actuó con rapidez para empujar a Shoryuki y apartarla de la línea de fuego, pero no tuvo tiempo para ayudar a Dina. No obstante, la kaiohshin logró evadir el ataque con un simple paso a la derecha. La descarga de energía le pasó a menos de un centímetro de distancia y se perdió en las tinieblas de la habitación justo antes de estallar en alguna parte, pero Dina ni siquiera se inmutó.

—¿Cómo lograste hacerte a un lado a tiempo? —preguntó una sorprendida Shoryuki con los ojos bien abiertos—. Ese ataque fue tan rápido que ni siquiera pude verlo bien.

—Bueno, bueno —dijo Dina, sonriendo de orgullo y colocándose ambas manos en las caderas—. Tengo una cintura de diosa que mide... .

—Ah, ya cállate —le soltó Shoryuki con una expresión de disgusto.

La Gran Maestra habló con violencia. Estaba furiosa.

—No duden, Yune y Karin, ataquen.

Nadia Zeta volvió la cabeza a ambos costados una última vez y suspiró. Sus intentos por entablar algún tipo de plática con Dash y Bael habían resultado infructuosos, en especial con éste último. El Duque del Infierno ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de responder cuando le hablaban y lo único que hacía era permanecer de brazos cruzados con la mirada puesta en la cima de la montaña. Dash tampoco había resultado ser un hombre de muchas palabras, pero al menos contestaba cuando Nadia le formulaba una pregunta o le hacía un comentario, aunque las respuestas eran cortas y escuetas y no daban pie a seguir conversando.

La Golden Warrior estaba sentada sobre una roca, con la barbilla recargada sobre uno de sus puños y el codo apoyado en un muslo. Aún estaba intentando comprender lo que había escuchado en Celestia y comenzó a pensar en varias cosas. ¿Qué sucedería con Kairons si no lograban detener la crisis denunciada por Calíope? Ahora que Akari Ohime había muerto dependía únicamente de los Golden Warriors proteger su mundo, pero no estaba muy segura de que estuviesen a la altura de semejante reto Otra cosa en la que no podía dejar de pensar era el paradero de Alfa y del hechicero Maurus. ¿Estarían bien los dos? ¿Lograrían volver todos juntos a Kairons una vez que la crisis terminara? Nadia se llevó una mano a la empuñadura de su espada y decidió desenvainarla. Estaba contemplando el arma cuando le pareció ver una silueta oscura que se reflejaba en la hoja. Llevó la mirada hacía sus espaldas, pero no encontró nada.

Sólo había rocas y un silencio sepulcral.

—¿No vieron eso? —inquirió Nadia, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Ajeno a sus compañeros, Dash dirigió su atención hacia la Casa de Aries y alzó una ceja con desconcierto. El cosmos de Musiel de Aries había desaparecido tan de repente que apenas se había percatado de ello. ¿Acaso la Guerrera Dorada había dejado el templo o sólo prefería esconder su presencia? En aquel instante se dio cuenta de que ya no lograba sentir las presencias de Shoryuki, Nicole y Dina. _"¿A dónde se habrán ido?"_, pensaba. _"Recuerdo que todavía alcancé a sentir su cosmos cuando se fueron hacia la Casa de Tauro, pero..."_ Un par de miras láser de color verde rasgaron la oscuridad de la noche y localizaron su pecho. Dash levantó la mirada con los puños listos, y de pronto sus garras surgieron.

Bael no había logrado dejar de meditar en la cuestión del multiverso y en sus asuntos pendientes con Charles y Ankiseth. Aún tenía pensado derrotarlos apenas volviesen a su propia realidad, o quizás antes cuando la situación lo permitiera y no hubiera nadie que se interpusiera. El Duque del Infierno sabía que solucionar la crisis se presentaba complicado, pero su disciplina mental ya planificaba su vuelta a su Tierra, la nueva época que habría de comenzar una vez que la Guerra Sagrada terminara. Estaba tan sumidos en sus pensamientos que cada que Nadia le hablaba la ignoraba, aunque también lo hacía en parte porque había algo en la personalidad de la Golden Warrior que no le terminaba de convencer. De hecho, Dash y Shoryuki tampoco le simpatizaban en lo más mínimo y sólo sentía un poco de respeto hacia Dina Kaiohshin dada su calidad de deidad, pero nada más por eso.

Cuando escuchó la voz de Nadia Zeta de nuevo, Bael sintió una enorme irritación que lo llevó a pensar en la posibilidad de estrangularla. Se volvió de mala gana hacia Dash cuando escuchó que éste también lo llamaba con un grito.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren ahora? —exclamó el Duque del Infierno. Una mira láser buscaba en la noche y le apuntó al pecho—. ¿Qué demonios... .

Al volverse, miró más allá de Dash y Nadia Zeta y vio batallones enteros de drones en todas partes. Brigadas enteras.

Cientos de ellos.

—Se les considera peligrosos —murmuró el dron 1024-KB, con el arma apuntando al frente—. Terminación autorizada.

_Tierra-877,666  
__Ciudad Magna_

La tarde iba extendiéndose sobre el paisaje urbano de aquella moderna y seductora metrópoli. Mientras esperaba a que Paul volviese, Kay Namura continuó revisando algunas ediciones virtuales de los principales periódicos que aparecían en la pantalla de la computadora. Según la información que consultaba, los niveles de prosperidad y bienestar habían aumentado considerablemente desde que todo el planeta era controlado por un único presidente; los índices de criminalidad eran bajos y regiones que antes sufrían de hambruna o sequía eran ahora zonas autosuficientes. Incluso males como las enfermedades y la miseria parecían haber sido controlados. En pocas palabras, aquella Tierra era... .

—Un mundo perfecto —murmuró Kay para sí mismo—. Y sin embargo intuyo que algo está mal aquí. ¿Qué puede ser? A simple vista esta Tierra pareciera ir en la dirección correcta, pero buscando un poco más veo que aquellos que cuestionan al gobierno desaparecen o son encarcelados.

Movió las manos sobre el teclado de la computadora y leyó una nota que hablaba sobre el aniversario de una agencia gubernamental encargada de registrar a toda persona con poderes o habilidades sobrehumanas.

—Así que los seres poderosos también están controlados —masculló el Centinela—. Y parece que el registro es obligatorio. Es curioso, pero desde que llegamos a este mundo no he percibido ninguna presencia poderosa.

Kay alzó la mirada al techo y suspiró, dándole vueltas a sus ideas. Lo que estaba leyendo le resultaba interesante, pero no había encontrado nada que lo ayudase a comprender la razón por la cual estaba en ese mundo: ¿Quién o qué había originado la crisis que amenazaba el multiverso en su conjunto? Tenía motivos para sospechar que los eternos enemigos de los Centinela estaban involucrados de alguna forma en aquella destrucción. Tras un instante, Kay volvió a mirar la pantalla del ordenador y agachó la cabeza mientras desechaba la última idea. No tenía sentido porque no era el estilo de los Primigenios.

Los Centinelas era un grupo que tenía como misión ayudar a que los mundos lograsen la evolución espiritual porque eso garantizaba una convivencia armónica entre todos los seres. Los Primigenios, en cambio, eran seres ambiciosos y oscuros que anhelaban ocupar los mundos de la luz y por esa razón habían sido condenados al encierro eterno mediante los Sellos de la Oscuridad. No obstante, en ciertas ocasiones, algunos de ellos lograban escapar de su prisión con la única intención de causar destrucción en algún mundo. ¿Acaso no era lo que Humsugot había hecho antes de ser detenido? Pero algo no encajaba con esa teoría. Si los Primordiales estaban detrás de la crisis, por qué Calíope no se los había dicho desde el inicio. ¿Acaso ella también desconocía el origen del fenómeno? O tal vez sabía la causa, pero no quería decírselos por alguna razón que no llegaba a comprender. Por otra parte, no tenía idea de qué clase de persona era la misma Calíope ni tampoco había oído hablar de Celestia o sus moradores. ¿Quiénes eran ellos y por qué conocían el multiverso con tanto detalle?

¿Podía ser que... la crisis hubiese sido desatada por alguno de los habitantes de Celestia y por esa razón Calíope se resistía a decirles toda la verdad? Era una teoría que tenía cierto sentido si se tomaba en cuenta el hermetismo con el que actuaban Calíope y sus hermanas.

Quizá... .

Tal vez... .

Esos eran sus pensamientos cuando sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta. Todas las computadoras en la biblioteca empezaron a apagarse misteriosamente una por una y luego lo hicieron también las lámparas del techo. Aquel extraño apagón hizo que se recostara en el respaldo de la silla giratoria que ocupaba. El personal de la biblioteca y las demás personas comenzaron a ir de un lado a otro hablando entre sí o atendiendo sus propios asuntos y por eso nadie se fijó en lo que decía o hacía Kay.

—De modo que eras tú quien trataba de comunicarse conmigo —murmuró el Centinela con tranquilidad—. Te confieso que no lo esperaba.

Una pequeña figura comenzó a salir desde las sombras, acercándose a donde estaba sentado Kay Namura. Éste no mostró la más mínima sorpresa al reconocer la figura de Li Syaoran, pero en realidad no era él. No se trataba del verdadero Syaoran, descendiente del mago Clow y amigo de Sakura Kinomoto de Tomoeda que había conocido antes.

Era un emisario de las tinieblas primigenias que había elegido aquella forma humana para manifestarse.

—Gusto de verte de nuevo, Kay —lo saludó el niño.

—¿Sigues usando ese disfraz? —inquirió el Centinela sin mirar al chico—. Pensé que ese rostro en particular no te traería gratos recuerdos.

Syaoran emitió una risita burlona. Caminó infantilmente para acercarse a Kay, pero siempre cuidándose de no dejarse tocar por los rayos del sol de la tarde que aún se colaban por las ventanas abiertas.

—¿No te sorprende verme de nuevo? —le preguntó el niño.

—Hace unos días me hubiese sorprendido —repuso Kay, volviendo la mirada hacia el chico—. Ahora ya no, pero supongo que eres una consecuencia de lo que ha venido sucediendo en la Existencia.

—¡Así es! —exclamó Syaoran con excitación—. ¿Quien iría a decir que finalmente las puertas se me abrirían de la manera más inesperada? Es una deliciosa ironía del destino, ¿no lo piensas?

—Ni tan inesperado —dijo Kay observando al niño—. Dime, los Primordiales están relacionados con la destrucción que amenaza todos los universos, ¿verdad? Por eso es que has venido a mofarte.

—¿Sabes, Kay? Es curioso, pero no he podido dejar de pensar en la forma en que lograste entrar y salir de mi reino y la manera en que me expulsaste de aquel mundo. Ni siquiera podrías imaginar como he soñado con destruirte, pero las cosas han cambiado debido a los últimos acontecimientos.

—No juegues conmigo, ¿ustedes están detrás de esto o no?

—Por supuesto que no —contestó Syaoran con cara de niño ofendido—. ¿Por qué íbamos a destruirlos tan rápidamente en vez de hacerlos sufrir una lenta e interminable agonía? Sí estoy aquí es porque he venido a ofrecerte ayuda.

Los puños de Kay se crisparon.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito tu ayuda o la de los tuyos? —preguntó con indiferencia, pero el niño sólo ladeó la cabeza un poco—. Márchate y no vuelvas.

—Vamos, Kay, estoy seguro de que sabes que los Centinelas no estaban preparados para una crisis como esta. También sabes que tarde o temprano la antimateria llegará a Mystacor y al más recóndito rincón de tus aborrecibles "mundos elevados". Ni las esencias "evolucionadas" podrán hacer nada con sus cánticos —hizo una breve pausa para sonreír y luego siguió hablando—. La confianza que esgrimes ante tus compañeros sólo es una fachada para ocultar tus propios temores, ¿o no? Tus temores emergerán tarde o temprano. Tu grupo se romperá por la división, al igual que el de tus demás aliados.

—No dejo de pensar que eres un ser extraño, Nyartolep. Tú estás aquí debido a la destrucción generada por la crisis y ahora me dices que deseas ayudarme ¿No estás aceptando de alguna forma que sientes temor también?

—¿Temor? —Nyartolep contuvo su risa—. ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Todo esto me resulta extremadamente divertido! Eso que llamas Existencia es sólo un punto de luz en medio de la oscuridad absoluta. Tu universo de luz tiene sus límites y después de ellos estamos nosotros. No sabes la cantidad de veces que ese punto de luz estuvo en la palma de mi mano. ¡Y las veces que quise cerrar esa mano y destruirla!

—Sabes perfectamente que no puedes hacerlo —objetó Kay—. Como ahora también me doy cuenta de que podrías entrar a este mundo si destruyen tus formas materiales. Incluso ahora solo eres una proyección de tu verdadero ser, pero ni siquiera ustedes podrán resistirse a la destrucción.

—¡Diste en el clavo de nuevo! —aprobó Nyartolep—. Me alegra ver que nunca me decepcionas. Dime, ¿que sería de nosotros si tu Existencia nos fuese vedada definitivamente? Nada tenemos que temer de la antimateria en la Oscuridad ya que ésta se disipa allí y se transforma en una parte de nuestro "alimento", pero aquí es distinto ¿ahora te das cuenta que necesitamos ayudarnos mutuamente?

Kay se volvió para darle la espalda, pero Nyartolep lo rodeó y ambos quedaron de nuevo frente a frente.

—No te preocupes tanto por detalles insignificantes —dijo el niño, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro antes de alejarse unos pasos—. No necesitas que el Consejo de los Centinelas te autorice a recibir mi ayuda. Esos viejos jamás lo harían como tampoco los seres que te convocaron porque ellos son peores. Sabes que mi ayuda representa la única alternativa que tienes de comprender esta crisis y su origen.

—Tú... —dijo Kay—. ¿Tú sabes quién es el causante de la destrucción?

Nyartolep se quedó serio por un instante.

—En realidad esperaba que tú me lo dijeras. ¿Sabes? Existen tantos universos que ni siquiera nosotros podemos ver y saber todo lo que sucede en ellos. No obstante, esa mujer que los convocó es quien tiene todas las respuestas, ¿no crees? Hace unos instantes estabas pensando lo mismo.

—¿Tratas de manipularme? Recuerda que te conozco, Nyartolep.

—No seas obcecado, Kay. Aquellos que desataron la crisis seguirán con sus planes, creyendo que incluso podrán invadir la Oscuridad y al final se producirá una gran colisión de poderes. ¿Quién crees que saldrá ganando en todo esto?

El Centinela negó con la cabeza.

—No tiene sentido que pretendas ayudarme. A ti y a los demás Primordiales le conviene que las cosas continúen como hasta ahora para que puedan salir de su prisión.

—Y entonces se producirá una lucha sin fin. ¿Cuanto crees que tardarán en reconocer a los míos? La antimateria puede destruir a todos los seres vivos y también a nosotros cuando tomamos forma física siguiendo las leyes de este universo ¿En cuanto tiempo crees que podremos hacernos uno con la antimateria? ¿Cuanto tiempo pasará antes de que nuestros cuerpos sean de antimateria? Sólo mírame, Kay, ¿acaso reconoces en mí el poder del Primordio? Tengo la apariencia de Li Syaoran y eso es porque podemos mimetizarnos y ser como ustedes. Sé que tú también escuchas el llamado del Gran Cthulhu porque ahora es más fuerte que antes. También él sabe de la crisis y los servidores del Primordio se preparan para recuperar nuestro lugar en la Existencia.

Kay sintió un escalofrío sólo de recordar el nombre de Cthulhu, pero no iba a dejar que Nyartolep se percatara de eso y siguió mirándolo con frialdad y hablando con extrema tranquilidad.

—¿Por qué me ofreces ayuda entonces? Irías contra los deseos del Primordio

—La razón es porque tú eres parte del Primordio de alguna manera. No puedes negar tu herencia como tampoco lo hizo tu padre.

Kay se alarmó ante aquellas palabras. Movió la cabeza, tratando de asimilar lo que había escuchado y al final sólo alcanzó a preguntar:

—¿Que propones entonces, Nyartolep?

—Algo que te va a gustar mucho —respondió el Primordial—. Supongo que sabes lo que es la _Restricción Cero_.

El Centinela levantó la cabeza. Claro que sabía exactamente lo que era aquello, aunque podía representar el fin de todo.

—Parece que mis palabras te dejaron frío, amigo Kay.

—No soy tu amigo, Nyartolep —repuso el Centinela. Un destello de impaciencia cruzó el rostro de Kay Namura—. Sí de verdad quieres ayudarme, entonces dime lo que sepas acerca de Celestia o la crisis y olvida la _Restricción Cero_.

La voz de Syaoran se elevó un poco, sabedor de que había encandilado a su público.

—Sólo he escuchado leyendas y relatos sobre una época incluso más antigua que la de la primera guerra entre dioses, Centinelas y Primordios. En dichas historias se habla sobre un mundo que bordea la Eternidad y donde nadie puede ir a menos que sea llamado. No confíes en la gente de ese lugar, Kay, no son como los Centinelas a los que perteneces. Para ellos los demás seres de la Existencia no somos importantes, sino únicamente piezas en sus extraños juegos.

Kay lo miró con frialdad.

—¿Crees que ellos sepan quien es el causante de esto?

—Comienzas a entender. Son ellos quienes tienen todas las respuestas, amigo Kay. He oído los quejidos de otros que son como yo. ¿Puedes creerlo? La oscuridad gime, pero no transmite caos o temor como solía hacerlo. Sólo... vacío y nada.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —inquirió Kay.

—Sólo vacío y nada —repitió Nyartolep mientras retrocedía lentamente hacia las sombras—. Sólo vacío y nada.

—Pero... .

—Sólo vacío y nada... .

Las luces se encendieron de nuevo y Kay tuvo que protegerse los ojos. Había permanecido en penumbra el tiempo necesario para que la luz de las lámparas le impidiera ver. Cuando trató de localizar nuevamente a Nyartolep reparó en que éste había desaparecido. La vida regresó a la normalidad en la biblioteca, pero Kay no podía sacarse de la cabeza las extrañas palabras de aquel Primordial. Estaba pensando en eso precisamente cuando percibió la presencia de Paul a sus espaldas y se volvió sobre su silla giratoria.

—¿Todo bien, Kay? —le preguntó el Guardián.

Paul dirigió su mirada hacia el sitio en donde Nyartolep había desaparecido y alzó el entrecejo con algo de recelo. Aún se podían sentir las energías siniestras dejadas por aquel emisario de las tinieblas primigenias y esto hizo que Paul se pusiera tenso.

—Si, eso creo, Paul —contestó Kay Namura—. ¿Dónde está Oriana? ¿Lograste encontrarla?

—Ella... —Paul no sabía cómo decirlo—. Ella se fue con Fobos.

El Centinela se puso de pie casi al instante.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo sucedió? Creí que ese tipo estaba con Charles y Kayani.

—Parece que los dejó en otra parte y decidió seguirnos —repuso el Guardián mientras Kay se pasaba una mano por los cabellos—. Traté de convencerla de que no fuera con él, pero... Oriana es una persona complicada.

—¿Sabes a donde se marcharon?

—Dijeron algo sobre ir al sector industrial —repuso Paul—. Creo que Oriana piensa que podrán encontrar una pista en ese lugar o algo así

—Tenemos que encontrarlos —anunció Kay con apremio—. Oriana corre peligro estando junto a ese canalla, pero no es sólo por eso. Acabo de leer que todos los individuos con habilidades especiales deben estar registrados en el gobierno.

—Eso explica el porqué esos policías nos pidieron identificaciones —concluyó Paul en tono ausente—. Espera un momento, ¿significa que ella y Fobos pueden ser tratados como criminales sí la policía los encuentra?

—Exactamente.

Kay avanzó hacia la salida sin mirar atrás, seguido por Paul.

Recorrieron la calle buscando el rastro del aura de Fobos y Oriana, y cuando las ubicaron fueron hacia la plaza que estaba frente a la biblioteca.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —inquirió Paul.

—Primero localiza a Kayani y a Charles —le pidió Kay.

El Guardián de Plata sacó el armor capsule de entre sus ropas y pulsó unas teclas, apretó el aparato contra su oído y fijó la mirada hacia el cielo. Unos momentos después, escuchó la dulce voz de Kayani.

—Habla Kayani, ¿qué sucede?

Paul respiró hondo.

—Kayani, ¿qué ocurrió con Fobos? ¿Por qué no está con ustedes?

—Ese miserable no quiso acompañarnos cuando acudimos a detener a unos malhechores y estaba en un plan realmente insoportable. Mejor deja que te cuenta de cómo Charles y yo nos enfrentamos a... .

—Guarda silencio y escúchame, por favor —la interrumpió Paul—. No tenemos tiempo para tonterías. Fobos nos encontró y se marchó junto con Oriana.

—¡Paul! ¡No puedo creerlo! —exclamó Kayani—. ¿Cómo pudieron dejar que Oriana se fuera con ese odioso tipejo? ¿Qué es lo que estaban haciendo tú y tu amigo?

—¡Suficiente! ¿Quieres ponerme atención por una vez? —replicó Paul, alzando un poco la voz—. ¡Maldita sea! Sabes que odio que no me dejen terminar. Como te decía, en esta Tierra las personas con poderes están registradas en el gobierno por mandato de ley.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver ahora? —se extrañó Kayani.

Irritado, Paul lanzó un suspiro.

—Pues que podrían tomarnos por criminales ¡Caramba! No se acerquen a las fuerzas de seguridad locales y traten de no llamar la atención.

—Eh, eso será un poco difícil de hacer —murmuró Kayani mordiéndose el labio inferior, apenada por lo que iba a decir—. Charles y yo ayudamos a capturar a un par de criminales y el lugar estaba lleno de miembros de los cuerpos del orden público. Eran personas muy amables y nos agradecieron mucho que... .

—¡¿Qué hicieron qué cosa?! —exclamó Paul, sin darle oportunidad para continuar hablando—. Demonios, Kayani, pudiste haber comprometido la misión. ¿No les pidieron identificación? No, espera, olvida eso y reúnanse con Kay y conmigo en el sector industrial.

—¿Por qué en el sector industrial? —preguntó Kayani desconcertada.

—¡Carajo! No tengo tiempo para explicártelo todo ahora —Paul volvía a estar irritado—. Sigue la señal de mi armor capsule y no se dejen ver demasiado por la gente si es que es posible eso, ¿de acuerdo?

Cortó la comunicación sin despedirse y se lo guardó en la camisa.

Kay miró en derredor. Había docenas de personas en la plaza, calles aledañas y a la entrada de la biblioteca. Jamás podrían alcanzar a Fobos y a Oriana si iban a pie, pero tampoco disponían de un vehículo con el cual desplazarse por la ciudad. Pensó en la posibilidad de solicitar los servicios de un taxi, pero no tenían dinero y manipular telepáticamente al conductor podría ocasionarles más problemas. La única forma era salir volando a máxima velocidad para que los viera el menor número de personas.

—Tendremos que volar lo más rápido que podamos —le dijo Kay—. Hay mucha gente a nuestro alrededor, pero si actuamos rápido podremos irnos sin llamar demasiado la atención ¿Crees que podrás mantener mi ritmo?

Paul sonrió jactanciosamente.

—Eso debería decirlo yo.

Los dos asintieron con la cabeza al unísono y comenzaron a levitar en el aire rápidamente, cuidándose de que la mayoría de la gente no los viera. Algunos alzaron los brazos para apuntar hacia los dos hombres que flotaban y comenzaron a gritar, pero antes de que se armara demasiado alboroto, Paul y Kay ya habían desplegado sus auras para convertirse en veloces destellos que cruzaban el firmamento.

_Planeta Ginups_

Shiryu y Sobek volvieron la mirada al mismo tiempo. Por su parte, Eclipse continuó tratando de prender el fuego bajo la cacerola sin decir una palabra. Génesis no sabía qué responder ante la pregunta de Jaguar Negro y a juzgar por los rostros de Shiryu, Sobek y Sailor Golden Star, era evidente que ellos tampoco. La cazadora se mordió el labio inferior, indecisa, por no saber qué decir.

—Y bien —dijo Jaguar Negro—. ¿No dirán nada?

—¿Importa mucho? —inquirió Sobek con frialdad.

Jaguar Negro lo miró.

—Me gustaría saber con qué tipo de personas estoy tratando.

—Creo que tendrás que conformarte con nuestros nombres —repuso Sobek.

Génesis dirigió la mirada hacia Eclipse, que continuaba ocupado con encender una fogata y silbando despreocupadamente, como si la pregunta de Jaguar Negro no tuviera nada que ver con él.

—Sólo deseo saber de dónde han venido —insistió Jaguar Negro—. Adelante, pueden decírmelo con confianza.

—No es tan fácil de explicar —murmuró Shiryu, inseguro.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso son fugitivos de la ley? No se preocupen por eso. Yo también he tenido problemas con la autoridad en algunas partes y por eso viajo constantemente. No soy precisamente una persona ejemplar.

—No, no es eso —se apresuró a decir Génesis, dubitativa—. Mira, te agradecemos por tu ayuda, pero creo que lo más seguro es que no conozcas nuestro mundo.

—Pruébame —dijo el enmascarado, clavándole una mirada en el rostro.

Génesis y Sailor Golden Star notaron cómo Sobek contenía su impaciencia ante la insistencia de Jaguar Negro. Shiryu barajó la posibilidad de hablar con la verdad y contarle todo, pero no encontraba una forma de hacerlo. ¿Cómo iban a explicarle que todos ellos provenían de universos paralelos y que una mujer de poderes asombrosos los había enviado? Seguramente los creería un grupo de mentirosos o locos. El Guerrero Dragón movió la cabeza y desechó la idea.

—Eh, ¿cómo te lo explico? —murmuró Shiryu—. Sucede que... .

—Todos ellos provienen de la Tierra —dijo Eclipse de repente.

Sobek y Génesis se volvieron y le lanzaron una mirada asesina, pero el Espía Estelar continuó con lo que estaba haciendo sin mirar a nadie. Cuando las ramas secas finamente comenzaron a arder, Eclipse colocó los pescados y la rana que habían comprado en el mercado dentro de la cacerola, luego extrajo unas cápsulas de su cinturón y vertió el contenido en la comida. El viento comenzó a soplar con mayor fuerza y la temperatura empezó a descender rápidamente.

—Vaya, por fin todo en orden —sonrió Eclipse con satisfacción—. Y parece que encendí el fuego justo a tiempo porque hará mucho frío. No se preocupen, amigos, la comida estará lista en unos instantes.

Jaguar Negro fue a sentarse cerca de la fogata y luego miró a Shiryu.

—Así que terrícolas, ¿eh?

El Guerrero Dragón asintió. No podían tachar a Eclipse de mentiroso porque había dicho la verdad en parte.

—Sí, bueno, no pensé que supieras donde estaba la Tierra.

—Es algo curioso —comentó Jaguar Negro—. Nunca creí que encontrarías terrícolas en una parte tan alejada del borde interior de la galaxia, menos en un mundo moribundo como este.

—¿Conoces la Tierra? —preguntó Sailor Golden Star.

—He oído algunas cosas sobre ese planeta, pero jamás he estado ahí —repuso Jaguar Negro—. Ahora comprendo por qué no querían decirme de que mundo habían venido y no los culpo. La mayoría de los visitantes de Ginups siente desprecio por los humanos, especialmente si estos provienen de la Tierra.

—Exactamente, fue por eso —dijo Eclipse antes de que alguien dijera algo más. No podía dejar que Jaguar Negro se diera cuenta del engaño—. Es justo lo que les comentaba cuando nos dirigíamos a este planeta, pero no tienes nada de que preocuparte. Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, mis compañeros no son como la mayoría de los terrestres.

—Sí, lo he notado —murmuró Jaguar Negro y luego llevó su vista hacia Génesis.

Se produjo una breve pausa antes de que alguien volviera a hablar. Eclipse cogió una cantimplora y agregó agua al interior de la cacerola.

—Oye, un momento —protestó Sailor Golden Star—. No será agua sucia lo que estás poniendo ahí, ¿cierto?

Eclipse dejó escapar una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, la cantimplora estaba dentro de mi bolsa de viaje y está hecha con un material impermeable al agua. Además le he añadido una cápsula desinfectante a la comida para que no se preocupen.

—Bueno, basta de charla y vayamos directo al grano —Shiryu volvió el rostro hacia Jaguar Negro—. ¿Qué tan lejos está la fortaleza que mencionaste? Tenemos que llegar ahí lo más rápido posible.

—¿Están seguros de que continuar con eso? Yo no se los recomiendo.

—No tenemos otro camino —susurró Génesis—. Sí el arma que estamos buscando está en ese lugar, entonces debemos ir ahí y encontrarla.

—Comprendo eso, pero deben entender que lo que pretenden es peligroso —les explicó Jaguar Negro—. Sí los atrapan dentro de la Fortaleza Oscura de Saajar tendrán suerte si los matan inmediatamente.

—¿Tendremos suerte si nos matan? —murmuró Shiryu contrariado—. Vaya.

—No me malentiendas, Shiryu. Hace tiempo algunos ladrones entraron ahí con la intención de conseguir comida y otras cosas, pero los capturaron a todos. Saajar hizo que los torturaran durante algún tiempo sólo para su entretenimiento y después envió a los pocos que sobrevivieron a las minas de arkonium. Sólo muy pocos han escapado de las garras del Duque Saajar.

—Eso no nos asusta, Jaguar Negro —repuso el Guerrero Dragón, exhibiendo una sonrisa de plena confianza—. Sí es necesario enfrentaremos a ese tal Saajar y le daremos su merecido por todas las que ha hecho en este mundo. No es por sonar presuntuoso, pero no somos personas ordinarias y seguro que ya te diste cuenta de eso.

Jaguar Negro asintió.

—Muy bien, acepto que tienen cierta habilidad fuera de lo común, pero la fortaleza está muy bien vigilada por muchos guardias y drones, ¿están seguros de que podrán con todos?

—Descuida, que para todo hay maña —dijo Eclipse mientras agitaba un cucharón dentro de la cacerola—. Como Espía Estelar, me infiltré en muchas instalaciones militares para obtener información y sé que siempre hay formas de entrar.

—Está bien, sí están decididos, los guiaré hacia la morada de ese maldito Saajar —Jaguar Negro tomó un rama seca y trazó un cuadrado en la tierra—. La Fortaleza Oscura se ubica rumbo al norte de estas ruinas, pero es preferible que esperemos hasta que se acerque el alba.

—No tenemos tanto tiempo —señaló Génesis.

—Lamento decirles que viajar de noche no es muy recomendable —repuso Jaguar Negro—. Hay salteadores de caminos esperando a que algún desesperado viajero cometa la tontería de arriesgarse. Les aseguro que será mejor aguardar el amanecer y mientras podemos descansar un poco.

—Disculpa que insistamos tanto —dijo Sailor Golden Star—. Pero de verdad es urgente que lleguemos a ese lugar a la brevedad posible.

—No te agradará caminar con este viento tan helado —repuso Jaguar Negro mientras Eclipse sacaba unos platos de su bolsa—. Y menos con una falda tan corta que expone tus piernas a la intemperie. Estamos en pleno invierno en Ginups y la temperatura desciende drásticamente por las noches.

—Tranquilos y nos amanecemos —murmuró Shiryu, frotándose las manos.

—Quizá debemos hacer lo que dice —declaró Génesis—. Entrar en esa fortaleza no debe ser nada fácil y lo mejor será espera aquí para idear un buen plan.

—Exactamente —asintió Jaguar Negro—. En el alba se da el cambio de guardias a la entrada de la Fortaleza Oscura y podemos aprovechar el momento para infiltrarnos. Creo que podríamos hacer pasar por campesinos o comerciantes, pero debemos actuar con prudencia.

Sobek decidió apartarse del grupo y fue a sentarse sobre una pared que se había convertido en una pendiente de piedra. El viento frío que soplaba lo incomodaba un poco, pero le gustaba estar solo para pensar con tranquilidad. Odiaba admitirlo, pero estaba de acuerdo con Jaguar Negro en aguardar a que fuera de día. No era que hubiera empezado a confiar en el enmascarado o algo parecido, sino que también era de la idea de que había que planear las cosas con cuidado antes de infiltrarse. Dirigió su mirada hacia una pared donde había otro mural que llamó su atención: un hombre con dos alas en la espalda, mirando hacia abajo en medio de un halo de luz de luna que se filtraba. Sobek no era un hombre religioso, pero por alguna razón aquella imagen le recordó los vitrales que se podían admirar en ciertas abadías.

—¿No vas a comer? —Era Sailor Golden Star atrás de él.

—Gracias, pero no tengo hambre —repuso Sobek sin volverse—. Será mejor que regreses con los demás.

—Esperaba que volviéramos juntos, el estofado que preparó Eclipse no se ve nada mal y creo que podrías ayudarnos a planear cómo entrar a la fortaleza.

Sobek se levantó de su asiento para encarar a Naoko.

—Siento decirte que prefiero estar solo.

—¿Puedo preguntar la razón?

—Puedes —repuso Sobek antes de girar sobre sus talones y alejarse un poco. Pensó que Sailor Golden Star lo dejaría solo y se iría. En realidad estaba equivocado.

_Continuará... ._


	12. Vacío y Nada 2º parte

**_CRISIS UNIVERSAL_ **

_por Acuario Káiser_

****

CAPÍTULO XI

VACÍO Y NADA  
2º PARTE

__

Planeta Ginups

La cena se desarrollaba con tranquilidad. Uno a uno, todos recibieron una buena porción del estofado de pescados y rana que Eclipse había cocinado. Génesis se sentó a un costado de Shiryu, pero sólo se dedicó a contemplar su plato. Era inusual que pudiese disfrutar una cena en compañía de otras personas y sus pensamientos comenzaron a desviarse hacia su Tierra, hacia las miserables noches que había pasado consumiendo alimentos rancios o las veces en que ella y otros cazadores lucharon contra los lilims mientras buscaban algo de comer para luego escapar de las bestias.

—¿No vas a probar tu cena? —dijo Eclipse entre un enorme bocado y otro.

—Sí —respondió ella lacónicamente—. Estaba pensando en algunas cosas.

Jaguar Negro la contempló en silencio.

—No te preocupes por la comida, Génesis —dijo Shiryu, devorando un pedazo. Masticó con satisfacción y se lo tragó—. Sabe como a pollo.

—¿A pollo? —murmuró Jaguar Negro. Pero él jamás había visto un pollo, así que entendía a qué se refería Shiryu—. ¿Qué rayos es un pollo?

—Es un ave de corral de tamaño pequeño —comentó Eclipse, pero Jaguar Negro seguía sin entender. El Espía Estelar decidió explicarlo mejor y se metió los pulgares en las axilas para comenzar a remedar al animal—. Co, co, co, co, cooo.

La cazadora parpadeó un par de veces, pero no se animó a decir nada.

—Deja de hacer esas tonterías —dijo Shiryu con la boca llena.

Al ver que Génesis seguía sin comer, Eclipse alargó su brazo hacia el plato de la cazadora, tomó un pedazo de pescado y se llevó a la boca. Luego la miró como diciéndole "¿Lo ves?". Y un instante después se atragantó y empezó a toser violentamente, llevándose las manos a la garganta como si estuviese muriendo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Génesis, alarmada.

—Claro que no —dijo Shiryu—. ¿No ves que tiene una chiripiorca?

—¿Una qué? —preguntó ella con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¡Que se está ahogando! —exclamó el Guerrero Dragón—. ¡Hagan algo!

—Que palabra tan extraña —comentó Jaguar Negro con tranquilidad.

Génesis se levantó con la intención de ayudar al enmascarado.

—¡Eclipse, respira!

Entonces las convulsiones cesaron y Eclipse comenzó a reír. Jaguar Negro frunció una leve sonrisa, pero Shiryu prorrumpió en carcajadas. Génesis frunció el ceño y les miró a todos con enfado, pero al final terminó riéndose de igual forma. Los cuatro continuaron cenando y tanto Shiryu como Eclipse aprovecharon la ocasión para hacer algunos chistes sobre el clima y causar algunas risas, aunque Génesis permaneció seria la mayor parte del tiempo.

La cazadora reconocía que las ocurrencias de sus compañeros eran divertidas y tenían como fin romper el hielo entre todos. Sin embargo, por dentro experimentaba una profunda sensación de soledad y vacío que la hacía sentirse un tanto fuera de lugar y no era la primera vez que le ocurría. En su propio mundo, Génesis había convivido con otros cazadores en algunas ocasiones e incluso llegó a conocer bien a una familia con la que permaneció un par de días mientras huían juntos. Pero a pesar de vivir esas experiencias, jamás logró forjar con aquellas personas algo que se pareciera remotamente a una amistad. Con el paso del tiempo fingió que ese tipo de cosas no le afectaban y siempre aparentó ser una guerrera fría y sin emociones, pero por dentro experimentaba una tristeza vaga, profunda y sosegada.

Tan solo había encontrado amistad y apoyo en alguien.

Y ese alguien no era humano.

En ese momento sintió que la observaban, que una mirada estaba posada sobre ella y no se apartaba. Cuando se volvió contempló el rostro enmascarado de Jaguar Negro y éste le sonrió afablemente. Génesis se sintió enrojecer levemente y continuó comiendo, haciendo caso omiso de él.

La cazadora era una joven muy hermosa. Jaguar Negro se había fijado en ella nada más al verla entrar en aquella humilde posada y desde entonces no había dejado de observarla ocasionalmente. Había algo misterioso en Génesis, algo más allá de la belleza física, que le atraía poderosamente y no lograba entenderlo. Miró su cabello, negro y lacio, rozándole el cuello, sus manos, sus ojos azules como un lago de agua clara en un día de verano y su forma de sonreír, pero lo que más le intrigaba era la extraña marca que llevaba en la frente. Parecía una joven tan perfecta... .

—Oye, Jaguar Negro —lo llamó Eclipse—. Tengo una duda ¿Cómo es que supiste que hacen cambio de guardia antes del amanecer? No me digas que alguna vez tú también quisiste entrar en esa fortaleza, ¿o sí?

Jaguar Negro depositó su plato en el suelo antes de responder. No tenía sentido guardar silencio ante la pregunta y lo mejor era hablar con algo de franqueza en vez de recurrir a alguna evasiva. Sabía de antemano que los Espías Estelares poseían una formidable capacidad para deducir las cosas y eran expertos en las artes de la infiltración, el espionaje, la diplomacia y el sabotaje.

—No te equivocas, Eclipse. La verdad es que no les conté todo sobre los ladrones que se infiltraron en la Fortaleza Oscura. Yo estaba con ellos esa vez porque pensaba que sería fácil entrar, tomar algunas riquezas y armas y luego salir antes de que alguien lo notara. Parecía que íbamos a lograrlo, pero los drones nos descubrieron y tuvimos que salir huyendo dejando atrás nuestro botín. Sólo yo y otro de mis compañeros que resultó bastante malherido conseguimos escapar de la furia del Duque Saajar y sus drones.

—¿Qué le ocurrió a tu amigo? —preguntó Shiryu bastante interesado.

—Murió a consecuencias de sus heridas —contestó el enmascarado—. Entrar en ese lugar fue una estupidez y me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. ¿Por qué no mejor desisten de su idea de ir a la Fortaleza Oscura? Tal vez piensen que exagero, pero lo mejor que pueden hacer es tomar su nave y abandonar Ginups lo antes posible.

—Te agradecemos tu preocupación, amigo —dijo Eclipse luego de atender las reacciones de Shiryu y Génesis—. Pero irnos no es una opción que esté dentro de nuestros planes por el momento. Debemos localizar lo que nos enviaron a buscar y sólo entonces nos marcharemos de este planeta.

—Vaya —dijo Jaguar Negro, mirando unos instantes a Génesis—. La paga debe ser bastante generosa sí están dispuestos a arriesgarse de ese modo. Quienquiera que los haya enviado debió hacerles una buena oferta.

—No lo hacemos por dinero —repuso la cazadora desviando la mirada—. Sino para salvar a millones de personas que de seguro morirán si fallamos.

—Millones de personas, ¿eh? —repitió Jaguar Negro—. Es sabido que Saajar está metido en el tráfico de armas de varios sistemas estelares, pero no tenía idea de que hubiera incursionado en el mercado de la destrucción masiva. ¿Qué es lo que hace la máquina o el arma que están buscando?

—Tú sólo llevamos al interior de la fortaleza de Saajar —señaló Shiryu en un tono firme, cortante y que no daba lugar a más preguntas. El viento helado comenzó a soplar con más fuerza que antes, haciendo que el frío se intensificara y el Guerrero Dragón del Mar extendió sus palmas encima de la fogata—. Una vez adentro nosotros nos ocuparemos de todo lo demás.

—De acuerdo —Jaguar Negro tomó una rama seca y se puso a hacer algunos dibujos en la tierra para explicar su plan—. Cerca de la zona existe algunas fábricas y una enorme mina de arkonium donde podremos mezclarnos con algunos comerciantes que abastecen la morada de Saajar. Eso nos permitirá entrar en la ciudadela, luego nos colaremos a la Fortaleza Oscura y con suerte lograremos salir antes de que los drones o los guardias se den cuenta de nuestra presencia.

Génesis bebió un poco de agua de la cantimplora que Eclipse le ofrecía mientras que éste, Shiryu y Jaguar Negro continuaban concretando el plan. Génesis dejó la cantimplora en el suelo y comenzó a carraspear para interrumpir la conversación.

—Hummm... .

Todo el mundo la miró, lo que la puso algo nerviosa.

—El plan se oye bien, pero sería mejor que esperáramos a estar todos juntos antes de seguir, ¿no creen?

—Tienes razón —asintió Shiryu—. ¿Qué pasó con Sobek y Sailor Golden Star?

—Creo que siguen allá conversando —les indicó Eclipse con una sonrisa, señalando hacia un extremo oscurecido de las ruinas—. Seguro deben estar hablando de sus sentimientos internos o esas cosas.

—O tal vez estén hablando de nosotros —teorizó Shiryu, pero Eclipse lo miró con el ceño fruncido como si lo que acabara de sugerir fuese algo malo—. ¿Qué? A lo mejor sí están hablando de nosotros. ¿Por qué me ves de esa forma?

—Seguro que debe estar quejándose de ti —dijo Eclipse al tiempo que extraía un paquete amarillo de su bolsa de viaje—. Apuesto a que todavía sigue molesto por la forma en que casi se agarran a golpes en ese callejón. Deberías ir y arreglar las cosas con Sobek ahora que tenemos un poco de tiempo.

—¿Arreglar las cosas? —renegó Shiryu—. Oye, pero sí él comenzó la discusión.

—Pero tú lo continuaste —replicó Eclipse, mientras abría el paquete amarillo y metía la mano en su interior—. Si no hacen las paces, no les convidaré ni una de mis deliciosas papabritas. Y ya sabes lo que dicen —añadió, cerrando los ojos y acariciando el paquete con la mejilla—. No puedes comer sólo una.

—No seas ridículo —le espetó Shiryu algo irritado—. Puedes quedarte con tus cochinas papabritas o lo que sean. No veo porqué tengo que disculparme con ese tipo cuando no hice nada malo salvo... .

—Disculpen que me inmiscuya en sus asuntos —intervino Jaguar Negro con un tono de voz tranquilo y amigable—. Pero creo que Eclipse tiene algo de razón. Shiryu, ustedes son un equipo y es importante que superen las diferencias que podrían dividirlos. No olviden que para tener éxito en su misión deben confiar el uno en el otro como en nadie más. Sin confianza un equipo puede caer.

El Guerrero Dragón del Mar volvió su mirada hacia Génesis, quien asintió con la cabeza en señal de apoyo a la idea de Jaguar Negro y Eclipse. Shiryu soltó un respingo y se puso de pie de mala gana.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Shiryu—. Trataré de arreglar las cosas con Sobek.

—Sólo asegúrate de no interrumpir un momento romántico —le dijo Eclipse cuando Shiryu se volvió para irse.

Génesis le dio a Eclipse un leve golpe en el hombro.

—No lo molestes.

—Oye, uno nunca sabe —se defendió el Espía Estelar—. Me ha pasado.

—Por cierto, Génesis —murmuró Jaguar Negro con la mirada puesta en la cintura de la chica—. ¿Podría ver esas armas que usas?

La cazadora mostró una 45 de color negro y se la tendió por el mango.

—Es un arma interesante —Jaguar Negro sopesó la 45, la examinó con sumo detenimiento y entonces leyó la inscripción tallada en el cañón—. "CAÍN". No tenía idea de que te gustaba ponerle nombre a las cosas. ¿Qué significa "Caín"?

—En mi mundo existe un relato que habla sobre la creación del primer hombre y la primera mujer. Se dice que ambos tuvieron dos hijos a los que pusieron por nombre Caín y Abel. El primero se dedicó a la agricultura y el segundo a la ganadería. Cuando Dios les pidió que le presentasen una ofrenda, Abel entregó sus mejores animales mientras que Caín presentó algunos frutos de la tierra... .

—Vaya, ¿y qué hizo Dios con toda esa comida? —dijo Eclipse, pero sólo obtuvo una mirada asesina de parte de Génesis como respuesta. El Espía Estelar se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Como decía —continuó la cazadora—. A Dios le agradó mucho la ofrenda que Abel le presentó, más no la de Caín. Esto hizo que Caín se molestara al grado de odiar a su propio hermano y poco después lo asesinó a traición mientras ambos paseaban por el campo. Debido a ese acto, Dios maldijo a Caín y éste se convirtió en el primer homicida y traidor de la humanidad.

—Yo lo que no entiendo es qué haría Dios con toda esa comida —murmuró Eclipse rascándose la cabeza—. Las historias de los terrestres a menudo me confunden por sus detalles tan extraños.

—El primer traidor —murmuró Jaguar Negro en tono pensativo.

—Y esta otra es Abel —anunció Génesis enseñándoles la otra 45, que era de color plateado y tenía tallada la palabra "ABEL" también en el cañón—. No sé de qué están hechos esos drones, pero me sorprendió bastante que lograran resistir los impactos de mis armas.

—Hummmmm —murmuró Jaguar Negro, revisando la 45 que tenía en las manos sin levantar la vista—. No veo la célula energética de esta arma por ninguna parte o el cartucho de gas. ¿Acaso es un tira-piedras?

—¿Un qué? —A Génesis le llamó la atención esa expresión.

—Un tira-piedras es un arma de proyectiles —explicó Jaguar Negro mientras devolvía la oscura 45 a las manos de la cazadora—. Y según entiendo los terrícolas dejaron de usarlas hace bastante tiempo, lo que me lleva a preguntarme por qué llevas esas cosas tan antiguas siendo que podrías usar algo un poco más moderno como un arma rail.

Eclipse tragó con dificultad la última papabrita que se llevó a la boca.

—Eh, bueno, es complicado —murmuró el Espía Estelar—. Lo que sucede es que-que-que ella está algo loca y le da por coleccionar armas antiguas.

Génesis puso cara de mujer ofendida.

—Y antes también dijiste que era contorsionista —le recordó Jaguar Negro, causando que la expresión de Génesis se acentuara todavía más. Eclipse se volvió para mirarla y sólo atinó a sonreír forzadamente.

_Tierra-877,666  
__Ciudad Magna_

Fobos y Oriana recorrieron la distancia que los separaba del último grupo de edificios y el sector industrial de la ciudad en apenas unos minutos. Una vez ahí, descendieron de los cielos y Fobos comenzó a escudriñar el área usando tanto su escáner visual como su percepción mental, pero no encontró señales de algún poder de pelea en los alrededores. Oriana, por su parte, extendió su brazo derecho hacia arriba y pronunció las palabras "¡Andúril, surge!". De repente, la palma de su mano se abrió formando una herida de la cual brotó sangre y una larga espada.

La hoja era totalmente oscura como el azabache, pues estaba cubierta por una capa de diamante negro. La empuñadura era de oricalco sólido y tenía un grabado de tres hojas unidas formando un triángulo. Tan pronto como Oriana blandió aquella espada, la herida que tenía en su mano derecha sanó en fracción de segundos.

—Linda arma, chica —comentó Fobos, mientras seguía revisando todo. El escáner visual empezó a detectar extrañas fluctuaciones de energía y señales de algún tipo de tecnología desconocida—. ¿Dónde la obtuviste?

Oriana iba a responder que no estaba segura del origen de su espada, pero entonces cayó en una especie de trance hipnótico y miró directamente hacia delante. La percepción de Fobos captó una singular corriente de energía que manaba desde la espada y envolvió a su portadora.

—La verdad lo ignoro —murmuró Oriana con los ojos apagados—. Es como si se hubiera formado el mismo día en que yo nací. Una extensión de mi cuerpo que descubrí cuando me convertí en lo que soy ahora. Es parte de mí hoy y siempre.

Por supuesto la respuesta no satisfació al Khan del Terror. ¿Acaso la espada estaba viva o algo así? ¿Por qué desprendía energía? ¿Era algún tipo de magia? Se volvió hacia lo que parecía ser una especie de gigantesca fábrica y dejó que el escáner visual acabara de hacer su diagnostico. Más tarde se ocuparía de investigar la misteriosa espada negra de Oriana y sabría la naturaleza exacta de aquella energía. Los símbolos que fueron apareciendo en el visor del aparato de Fobos confirmaron la presencia de una tecnología demasiado avanzada incluso para él.

—Que cosa más interesante —murmuró el Khan, contemplando la inscripción en letras rojas pintada en un letrero blanco a la entrada de la fábrica: "HANDIBURTON"—. Parece que mi escáner encontró rastros de ciertas aleaciones incompatibles con el período histórico en el que viven los humanos de este mundo. Podría apostar mi cuello a que cerca de aquí hay algún artefacto relacionado con las nubes de antimateria que han devastado el multiverso. Tu idea de venir al sector industrial fue bastante acertada, chica.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de lo que dices? —preguntó Oriana.

—Mi escáner visual puede detectar diferentes espectros de energía y determinar la composición molecular de todo lo que me rodea —explicó Fobos sin dejar de caminar hacia la fábrica—. Lo que sea que haya tras las paredes de ese complejo produce emanaciones bastante peculiares. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Calíope cuando estuvimos en Celestia? Ella mencionó algo sobre unas extrañas manifestaciones de energía en este y otros tres universos.

Oriana dirigió su atención hacia el aparato que Fobos usaba en el rostro. No se parecía a ningún dispositivo electrónico que hubiera conocido antes y se preguntó para qué otras cosas podría servir. Cuando estuvieron más cerca de la fábrica, Oriana se detuvo un momento y volvió la mirada por encima del hombro. ¿Cómo les avisarían a los otros sí encontraban algo?

—Espera, Fobos, tenemos que volver por Kay y... .

—¿Disculpa? —El Khan se giró sobre sus talones para encarar a la chica y comenzó a reír—. Oriana, olvídate del Centinela y sus mascotas. No los necesitamos en este momento y perderíamos tiempo valioso si nos ponemos a buscarlos. Estamos demasiado cerca de saber qué destruye el multiverso como para retroceder.

—Es sólo que deberíamos avisarles de esto y... .

—Olvídalo.

—¿Por qué te desagrada tanto Kay? Él me parece una buena persona.

Fobos frunció el ceño.

—No dudo que sea una buena persona. Lo que pasa es que Kay es alguien que actúa de manera equivocada y eso causa que cometa muchos errores. ¿Alguna vez has escuchado hablar de los Centinelas?

—No, jamás —respondió Oriana.

—Ellos andan por ahí, de universo en universo y predicando que desean ayudar a las personas, pero esa no es la realidad. Los Centinelas poseen poderes asombrosos y lo que buscan es controlar la vida de todas las personas. Ellos alegan que tratan de hacer el "bien" en todas partes, pero el "bien" es algo demasiado subjetivo y depende del punto de vista de quien lo diga. Por ejemplo, Kay te dirá que yo soy una mala persona, pero ¿crees que yo no sé lo que es la justicia o la libertad?

—¿Y por qué Kay me diría ese tipo de cosas?

—Porque los Centinelas le han enseñado a pensar de esa forma. Cualquiera que no comulgue con sus ideas es considerado una amenaza para ellos. En el fondo lo que los Centinelas buscan es controlar a las personas y decirles en qué dirección ir. Los Khans creemos en la justicia y la seguridad más que en cualquier otra cosa.

—Quizás ellos no te conocen bien —murmuró Oriana.

—Descuida, con el tiempo Kay Namura se irá mostrando tal cual es. Tal vez no lo sepas aún, pero ese que lo acompaña es su incondicional.

Cuando Fobos y Oriana retomaron su camino, divisaron una caseta de vigilancia cerca de la entrada de la fábrica a donde se dirigían. Un rollizo guardia de seguridad los miró desde el interior de la caseta y salió llevando consigo una linterna y una carpeta con sujetapapeles. Tenía la camisa manchada de queso fundido y una larga servilleta de cuadritos le colgaba del cuello.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó.

—¿Qué le parece que somos? —dijo Fobos—. Venimos a hacer una inspección.

El guardia meneó la cabeza y revisó la carpeta.

—No me informaron nada de eso.

Fobos lo miró con frialdad.

—Puede confirmar lo que decimos mientras vamos haciendo nuestro trabajo.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que pasen sin autorización.

El Khan ni se inmutó.

—Entonces llame a su superior y dígale que no podemos entrar porque algún imbécil olvidó hacer una maldita llamada. Maldita sea, nos sacaron de una misión importante para revisar las máquinas de esta instalación y dijeron que era urgente.

Oriana sabía que si el guardia llamaba por teléfono se descubriría todo el engaño, aunque debía reconocer que Fobos actuaba con bastante naturalidad. El vigilante se puso a echarle un vistazo al sujetapapeles mientras murmuraba.

—Ustedes los sujetos disfrazados creen que pueden hacer lo que les plazca.

Fobos miró con impaciencia hacia la fábrica.

—¿Por qué no va y llama a su superior?

—No sé el número.

—Llamé a información.

El guardia se mordió el labio inferior y luego vio su reloj, nervioso, regresó a la caseta de vigilancia para descolgar un teléfono al tiempo que revisaba un grueso directorio. Fobos resopló, fingiendo una indignada incredulidad.

—¿Ahora qué rayos está haciendo?

—Buscando el número de la Atalaya para hablar con... .

Fobos extendió la mano y colgó el auricular. Miró con furia al regordete guardia.

—Mire, amigo, más te vale que llames a tu superior o te juro que voy a hacer un reporte tan largo sobre tu ineptitud que no conseguirás empleo en ninguna otra parte del mundo. Ahora vamos a iniciar nuestro trabajo mientras que confirmas la autorización, ¿queda claro?

Fobos y Oriana avanzaron sin mirar atrás. El guardia descolgó el teléfono de nuevo mientras el Khan del Terror y su acompañante llegaron hasta la entrada de la fábrica donde descubrieron un sofisticado panel de control.

—Demasiada seguridad para una simple fábrica, ¿no te parece?

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Oriana—. ¿Tu aparato puede descifrar la clave?

—No, y aunque lo hiciera no sería suficiente porque también hay una especie de lector de retina incorporada a ese visor. Creo que tendremos que recurrir al viejo método de presionar al guardia y... —El escáner visual emitió una señal de alerta: dos presencias poderosas estaban llegando a gran velocidad—. Vaya, lo que nos hacía falta.

Paul Tapia y Kay Namura descendieron rápidamente frente a la caseta de vigilancia donde el guardia comía nachos con queso y hablaba por teléfono. El Guardián de Plata caminó velozmente, obligando al vigilante a salir corriendo y cortarle el paso antes de que Paul pasara de la entrada.

—Oiga, amigo, no se puede pasar.

—¿Quién lo dice? —Paul alzó una mano hacia el guardia. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el regordete cayó de rodillas al suelo, asfixiándose, sujetándose la garganta con las dos manos.

—Paul, basta —le dijo Kay—. Libéralo antes de que lo mates.

—Como gustes —repuso el Guardián sin amainar su marcha. El guardia se volvió hacia la caseta de vigilancia y comenzó a arrastrarse. Una vez que logró llegar, alargó una mano, activó una alarma silenciosa y luego encendió su walkie-talkie para solicitar ayuda.

—¡Pero sí son mis amigos favoritos! —dijo Fobos mientras caminaba hacia los recién llegados con la sonrisa más hipócrita del mundo—. Creí que estarían por ahí espiando jovencitas o husmeando en algún jardín lleno de mascotas perdidas. ¿Por qué no se van por otro lado y nos dejan investigar? Puedo sugerirles el fondo de un océano o el espacio exterior.

—Cállate, Fobos —replicó el Guardián de Plata—. ¿Qué crees que estabas pensando cuando te llevaste a Oriana contigo? Maldito, pero me las vas a pagar todas juntas por eso.

Oriana alzó los ojos al cielo.

—Por favor, chicos, ¿podríamos dejar eso para otra ocasión?

—¿Qué no te das cuenta que este tipo quiere lavarte el cerebro? —le espetó Paul con aprensión—. Por si no lo sabes, varios de nosotros podemos percibir la maldad cuando observamos el aura y la de este tipo está corrompida y podrida como no te imaginas. Tal vez no tengas esa habilidad para discernir eso, pero si tienes la capacidad de saber elegir. No creo que seas tan manipulable

—¿De que estás hablando? —inquirió la chica—. ¿Lavarme el cerebro?

—No pienso que Oriana sea tan tonta para dejarse manipular —repuso el Khan con una sonrisa divertida—. En fin, sí no les molesta, preferiría que nos ocupáramos de investigar lo que hay en este lugar.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Kay Namura.

—Mi escáner visual detectó indicios de algún tipo de maquinaría demasiado sofisticada para este mundo y esta época —explicó Fobos—. Oriana y yo estábamos a punto de entrar cuando ustedes llegaron volando. Es curioso, pero las emanaciones de energía son algo débiles y por eso mi escáner no las detectó hasta que estuve cerca de este lugar. Puede que las paredes de esta fábrica hayan sido diseñadas especialmente para disminuir las emanaciones y hacer más difícil detectarlas.

Pero Paul no estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas de ese modo. Sin importarle nada, dio un paso adelante y tomó a Oriana por un brazo con la clara intención de alejarla del Khan del Terror.

—Vámonos, Oriana —murmuró sin dejar de mirar a Fobos—. No es bueno que te juntes con esta clase de basura.

—Oh, cuanta agresividad —se burló Fobos—. ¿Seguro que no eres paranoico?

—Pero debemos estar unidos —objetó Oriana—. ¿No lo dijo Calíope? Pese a nuestras diferencias, hay que seguir juntos para luchar contra la amenaza que busca destruir los mundos… .

—El trabajo en equipo siempre será valioso —le respondió el Guardián—. Pero no siempre se puede tener a los compañeros a un costado. Al final de cuentas uno debe pelear por sí mismo. Allí radica la verdadera fortaleza.

—No te molestes en explicarle, Oriana —sonrió Fobos—. Así habla alguien que no confía en los demás.

—¿Lo dices por experiencia, Fobos? —contraatacó Paul.

Oriana miró a Paul soslayadamente y soltó un suspiro.

—¡Basta todos! —exclamó Kay Namura—. ¿No pueden dejar sus diferencias para otra ocasión? No podemos continuar discutiendo entre nosotros.

Todos se volvieron para ver al Centinela, pero nadie tuvo tiempo para decir algo más porque cuatro guardias armados con fusiles automáticos aparecieron por un extremo y les apuntaron a todos.

—¡Alto ahí! —exclamó uno de los uniformados—. ¡No se muevan!

Fobos dirigió una mirada acusatorio contra Paul y Kay.

—Genial, espero que estén satisfechos, par de idiotas.

—Cuidado con lo que dices, imbécil —advirtió Paul.

—¡Huy! ¡Que miedo! —se mofó el Khan del Terror, alzando las manos en un gesto de burlona provocación—. Yo lo tenía todo controlado hasta que ustedes dos llegaron y ahora todo se arruinó. ¡Púdrete, Guardián!

—¡Cállense de una maldita vez, fenómenos! —ordenó uno de los guardias, que seguía apuntándoles en todo momento—. De rodillas y manos a la cabeza. ¡Obedezcan ahora o los mataremos! ¡Es su última oportunidad!

Kay Namura se limitó a observar a los vigilantes, mientras que Oriana miraba indecisa a sus compañeros y Paul sacaba su armor capsule. Kay pensó que podría usar la telequinesia para desarmar a los guardias, pero Fobos se le adelantó liberando una violenta ráfaga de aura. Todos los vigilantes salieron volando por los aires a varios metros de distancia; tres azotaron en la calle y el cuarto cayó de cabeza dentro de un bote de basura. El Centinela se volvió hacia su aliado con los puños cerrados.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Fobos sonriendo—. Fue en defensa propia.

—Eso no era necesario —replicó Kay con el ceño fruncido—. Pudimos haberlos despojado de sus armas fácilmente usando nuestras habilidades. Ahora debemos huir antes de que alguien avise que estamos aquí.

Pero era demasiado tarde para escapar. Un convoy de quince patrullas de policía, con sus sirenas sonando a todo volumen, y varios vehículos oscuros se detuvieron a unos metros de la caseta de vigilancia. Los oficiales bajaron de los vehículos con sus armas en las manos y encañonaron a Kay, Paul, Fobos y Oriana. A los pocos instantes también llegó un camión de la Unidad de Crímenes Mayores del cual salieron varios uniformados de negro que portaban fúsiles automáticos, ametralladoras e incluso lanzagranadas. En los cielos, dos helicópteros aparecieron iluminando la noche con sus cegadores faros fluorescentes que usaron para apuntar al Centinela y a sus aliados.

Uno de los oficiales encendió un megáfono para usarlo.

—Somos el Departamento de Policía de Ciudad Magna. Ustedes han invadido propiedad privada y están violando el acta metahumana de registro. Están todos arrestados y usaremos fuerza letal para someterlos de ser necesario... .

—Que estupidez —gruñó Fobos elevando el poder de su aura—. Vamos a hacerlos pedazos.

—... ¡Pongan sus manos en la cabeza y rodillas al suelo!

Paul accionó su armor capsule para ponerse su armadura de plata color azul celeste y entonces activó su sable de luz. Kay Namura levantó una mano para indicarle a Paul que no hiciera ningún movimiento brusco. Lo que menos necesitaban era que alguien hiciese algo que pudiera ser interpretado por la policía como algún tipo de gesto amenazante. Los policías y miembros de la Unidad de Crímenes mayores tenían sus armas listas para disparar a la menor señal de peligro, pero recibieron la orden de mantener sus posiciones y esperaron.

—¿Qué hacemos muchachos? —preguntó Oriana.

—Pelearemos —dijo Paul dando un paso al frente.

—No, Paul, no podemos —murmuró Kay Namura—. Tenemos que hablar con ellos y explicarles que no hemos venido a dañarlos. Quizá sí nos entregamos podríamos encontrar una persona que nos ayude a entrar en la fábrica. Sí los atacamos complicaremos más las cosas y nadie nos creerá.

—¿Estás loco, Centinela? —exclamó Fobos. La sola idea de rendirse ante los terrícolas le causaba repulsión—. Sí nos rendimos nos meterán en una maldita prisión o quizás hasta nos maten. No entiendo porqué se preocupan cuando son sólo un montón de gusanos.

—¿Por qué no usan ese truco mental para convencerlos? —inquirió Oriana cuando vio que un trío de helicópteros de televisión aparecieron en lo alto y comenzaron a filmar todo desde el cielo—. Ya saben, el que utilizaron para que los policías se marcharan con calma cuando aparecimos cerca del monumento.

—No funcionará con tantas personas a la vez —repuso Paul con la mirada puesta sobre los policías que los amenazaban—. Charles y Kayani no deben estar lejos de aquí y podrían darnos apoyo en la pelea. Quizá podamos hacerlos huir sí demostramos de lo que somos capaces.

—Espera, Paul, no lo hagas —Kay le puso una mano en el hombro a Paul y luego comenzó a avanzar hacia delante con las manos a los costados—. Trataré de hablar con ellos y ver qué puedo lograr por las buenas.

—¡Pongan sus manos en la cabeza y rodillas al suelo! —gritó el oficial que sostenía el megáfono—. ¡Hagan lo que les digo, fenómenos!

—Escuchen, por favor —comenzó a decir Kay—. Ha habido un error lamentable y deseamos hablar... .

—¡Manos a la cabeza, madito fenómeno de circo!

Kay miró calmadamente todas las armas que le apuntaban, se detuvo y puso las manos en su nuca. Estaba convencido de que sí lograba demostrarles que no eran una amenaza podría solucionar las cosas de alguna forma.

—Bien, ya alcé las manos, ¿podemos hablar ahora?

—¡De rodillas y date la vuelta! —le ordenaron—. ¡Obedece!

—¡Las negociaciones fracasaron! —exclamó el Khan del Terror.

—No —Kay se volvió por encima del hombro y su mirada tembló.

Cansado de la situación, Fobos salió al frente del grupo, levantó el brazo y comenzó a enviar ráfagas de aura desde la palma de su mano derecha. Una de las descargas impactó contra una patrulla de policía y la hizo estallar en mil pedazos, matando a un par de agentes e hiriendo a tres más. Otra alcanzó la calle, explotando con tanta fuerza que algunos oficiales y reporteros saltaron por los aires en medio de gritos de terror.

Un instante después, todo el lugar ardió como un polvorín.

—¡Abran fuego!

Decenas de fúsiles automáticos y ametralladoras dispararon cientos de proyectiles, en dirección a Kay Namura, Fobos, Oriana y Paul Tapia. El Khan del Terror bloqueó algunas de las balas que iban en su contra generando un campo de aura y después volvió a disparar hacia los policías como un verdadero demente. Paul Tapia, por su parte, eludió las ráfagas de las ametralladoras con sus hábiles reflejos y enseguida pasó al contraataque lanzando una esfera de luz que destruyó uno de los vehículos policiales desde donde algunos agentes le disparaban.

—¡Paul, modérate con tus ataques! —le instó Kay mientras que los helicópteros comenzaron a rociar el sitio con el fuego de sus ametralladoras. Una granada propulsada pasó silbando por encima de la cabeza de Kay, pero éste la congeló usando una ráfaga de aire frío—. Recuerda que no debemos lastimarlos.

—Lo siento, amigo —replicó Paul al tiempo que usaba su telequinesia para levantar una patrulla en el aire. Con un simple movimiento de su mano, el Guardián hizo que el vehículo saliera despedido contra los policías y algunos resultaron arrollados—. Ellos no son civiles y estamos en medio de una pelea. ¡Demonios!

—_Beehive Cells_ —murmuró Oriana para generar un escudo defensivo. La barrera tenía forma hexagonal y parecía estar hecho de cristal amarillo, pero en realidad era energía aúrica—. Fobos, ¿qué estás haciendo? —le gritó al Khan del Terror, mientras que una granada autopropulsada estallaba sobre su escudo y las balas pasaban zumbando a los costados—. ¡Fobos! ¡Responde!

Aprovechando el caos del zafarrancho, Fobos se aproximó al panel de control y trató de abrir las puertas de la fábrica. Cuando la computadora le solicitó amablemente la clave de acceso, el Khan del Terror le escupió una maldición y acto seguido hizo añicos los controles de un puñetazo, pero ni así las compuertas se movieron un centímetro. Fobos pensó en usar una descarga para volar la entrada, pero... .

—¡Deja eso y ven a ayudarnos! —le reclamó Paul desde lo lejos.

—Estoy trabajando, pequeño tonto —repuso el Khan mientras examinaba la entrada usando su escáner visual. Tenía que averiguar de qué estaban hechas las puertas antes de usar la fuerza. Sí aplicaba demasiado poder había la posibilidad de hacer volar parte de la fábrica—. Ahora haz algo de provecho y sigue manteniendo a raya a los insectos mientras me ocupo de esto.

—Mira, inútil —dijo Paul en tono amenazante, blandiendo su sable de luz para cortar el cañón de un fúsil con el que le disparaban y luego noqueó al agente que lo sostenía—. Sólo ven acá y ayuda a detener a estos tipos. Más que abrir esas puertas debemos averiguar quien anda detrás de esto y por qué.

El Khan soltó una risotada cuando una granada autopropulsada estalló cerca de donde estaba y lo duchó de polvo. Parecía como sí Fobos estuviese disfrutando de aquel ambiente lleno de disparos, explosiones y gritos de guerra que sucedía en torno suyo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda para tratar con esos microbios y me dices inútil a mí? No molestes y déjame en paz. Ya estamos metidos en esto, así que debemos entrar a este lugar a como de lugar. ¿Acaso le temes a esos tira-piedras que usan?

—Mueve tu trasero de una vez... —Algo rojo pasó corriendo a súper velocidad frente a Paul y éste apenas se dio cuenta—. ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Fobos volvió la cabeza hacia Paul, pero un puño rojo lo golpeó en la cara con tanta velocidad que lo alejó de la puerta y casi le tiró el escáner visual. El Khan del Terror se llevó una mano a la cara para reacomodarse el aparato y enseguida comenzó a hacer un rápido escaneo de la zona. Paul Tapia, ansioso por averiguar quién o qué había golpeado a Fobos, miró en derredor, buscando y entonces recibió tres rápidos puñetazos en la barbilla y dos bofetones que lo obligaron a dar unos pasos atrás.

—Por acá, chicos lentos —murmuró una voz a espaldas de Paul, quien se giró sobre sus talones para encarar a un hombre que llevaba puesto un ajustado traje escarlata de pies a cabeza y sonreía presuntuosamente—. Oh, sí, Flash está aquí para castigarlos.

_Continuará... ._


	13. Choque de Poderes 1º parte

**_CRISIS UNIVERSAL_ **

_por Acuario Káiser_

****

CAPÍTULO XII

CHOQUE DE PODERES  
1º PARTE

En la pantalla de un televisor se dibujó un logo de noticias de la WGBS-TV. Un segundo después apareció una imagen de Paul Tapia haciendo levitar un auto patrulla de policía seguido por otra donde se mostraba el rostro de Fobos riendo a carcajadas. Unos instantes más tarde, la cara de un periodista vino a reemplazar a la del Khan del Terror.

—De acuerdo con los últimos reportes, un grupo de al menos seis súper villanos ataca la fábrica más grande de la Corporación Handiburton en Ciudad Magna. Por el momento no se conoce la identidad de los criminales o sus motivos. Las fuerzas de seguridad locales todavía no han podido detener a estos peligrosos metahumanos y corre el rumor de que el gobernador ha decidido enviar a la Guardia Nacional. La pregunta que todos nos hacemos esta noche es: ¿Quiénes son estos nuevos villanos y qué buscan en Ciudad Magna? Ahora vayamos con Lana Lang al lugar de los hechos.

—A mis espaldas pueden ver a la policía de Ciudad Magna acordonando el área —gritaba Lana a la cámara de la WGBS-TV—. Nos acaban de avisar que el _Justice Army_ se dirige hacia Ciudad Magna para hacer frente a esta crisis y que incluso Flash fue el primero en llegar. ¿Podrán los héroes más grande de la Tierra detener a estos criminales? Más información en unos minutos.

__

Tierra-877,666  
Ciudad Magna

—¿Flash? —musitó Fobos para sí mismo—. ¿El velocista? Debe ser una broma.

Paul Tapia contempló, sobrecogido, al hombre vestido de rojo sin comprender cómo éste lo había golpeado sin que pudiese verlo. Aquellos que podían elevar sus auras hasta el séptimo sentido podían atacar con la celeridad de la luz y también ver, bloquear o esquivar cualquier ataque que tuviera esa misma velocidad. Pero aquel sujeto llamado Flash no despedía ni remotamente un aura poderosa y de hecho su energía interna era igual a la de una persona ordinaria. El Guardián de Plata comenzó a especular que tal vez Flash estuviese aumentado y disminuido su poder en una fracción de segundo para desconcertarlos.

—¿Y bien? —dijo Flash con su característica sonrisa de tipo juguetón—. ¿Quién se supone que eres tú, amigo? Déjame adivinar, ¿eres Sable-Boy o Knight-Space?

—¡Soy Paul Tapia, estúpido! —vociferó el Guardián de Plata, mientras le arrojaba un par de esferas de luz que Flash evadió corriendo en zigzag sin mucho problema. Las bolas de energía golpearon contra el suelo y causaron fuertes estallidos—. ¿Cómo demonios logra evadir mis ataques? —murmuró Paul con asombro—. Su aura jamás se incrementó en ningún momento.

Flash se cruzó de brazos y se recargó sobre una de las paredes cercanas.

—¿Paul Tapia? Eso no da miedo —murmuró sonriendo—. ¿Qué no te enseñaron nada en la escuela de súper villanos? Sí vas a usar tu nombre real al menos asegúrate de crearte una mala reputación. Eso le funcionó bastante bien a Luthor.

El Khan del Terror compuso una expresión de furia. Levantó una mano resplandeciendo con la oscuridad de una llamarada púrpura y disparó una ráfaga hacia el héroe de Central City, pero éste puso pies en polvorosa y se alejó antes de que el ataque lograra tocarlo. Fobos no desistió en su intento por aniquilarlo y comenzó a lanzar múltiples rayos de luz tratando de darle al escurridizo Flash que iba de un lado a otro. Una de las descargas no le dio al velocista, pero estuvo cerca de pegarle a Paul, que apenas tuvo tiempo de protegerse con el sable de luz y desviar la ráfaga hacia los cielos.

—¡Cuidado a donde disparas, imbécil! —le reclamó Paul.

—Tú sabes que nunca te haría daño, amigo —mintió Fobos y luego añadió en voz baja—: Sólo te mataría.

El Guardián de Plata estuvo tentado a decirle un par de verdades al idiota de Fobos, pero decidió dejarlo para después. Por el momento debía centrarse en derrotar a ese burlón velocista. Los agentes de policía y los miembros de la Unidad de Crímenes Mayores habían dejado de atacar momentáneamente y al parecer se estaban reorganizando detrás de algunas improvisadas barricadas. Oriana, por su parte, probó con uno de sus ataques para detener a Flash, aunque éste logró escabullirse corriendo una vez más y luego envolvió a Fobos con su propia capa.

—¡Te vas a morir por eso! —rugió el Khan del Terror—. ¡Maldito Flash!

—Sí supieras cuantas veces quise hacerle eso a Batman —murmuró Flash segundos antes de volver a correr para huir de los ataques de Paul.

Kay comenzó a sospechar que la velocidad de Flash no provenía del ki, sino del sujeto en sí. En Mystacor le habían contado acerca de algunos seres que poseían habilidades sobrehumanas que no estaban relacionadas de ninguna forma con la energía interna o la magia y Flash parecía ser uno de ellos. El Centinela empezó a aumentar su cosmos hasta llegar al séptimo sentido y entonces pudo ver todo con absoluta claridad: el Velocista Escarlata podía igualar la velocidad de la luz.

—¡Paul, rápido! —exclamó Kay con un grito—. Eleva tu poder al séptimo sentido para ver todos sus movimientos. ¡Flash está atacando con la misma rapidez que un Guerrero Sagrado Dorado!

Y Paul así lo hizo. En su interior la energía del aura se acumuló y comenzó a arder hasta que al fin contempló a Flash como si corriese en cámara lenta. El Velocista Escarlata iba a toda carrera hacia el Guardián de Plata, pero está vez iba a llevarse una sorpresa. Paul esbozó una sonrisa y aguardó pacientemente. Flash se detuvo de golpe y recogió algunas piedras del suelo para emplearlas como proyectiles. Paul detuvo algunas con las manos y los pies, otras simplemente las esquivó y por último extendió una mano hacia su oponente para inmovilizarlo usando telequinesia.

—Oh, oh, esto no es bueno —murmuró el velocista cuando empezó a flotar en el aire sin dejar de mover brazos y piernas—. Oye, chico, eso es trampa.

—Tal vez sea cierto —repuso Paul con sorna—. Pero dicen que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, estúpido —hizo una pausa y movió la mano hacia la derecha para estampar a Flash contra el suelo—. ¿A dónde se fueron tus bromas? ¿Creíste que no podríamos igualar tu velocidad? Nosotros podemos movernos a la velocidad de la luz cuando aumentamos nuestras auras.

—Si, pero sus cerebros no piensan igual de rápido —se burló Flash, aunque aquella última broma hizo que Paul lo atrajera hacia él para darle un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago.

El Guardián de Plata miró a su enemigo con dureza y levantó el sable de luz en lo alto como si fuese a descargar un golpe mortal. Algunos agentes de la Unidad de Crímenes Mayores apuntaron sus fúsiles contra la espalda de Paul y se prepararon a disparar, pero no tuvieron que hacerlo. Kay Namura sujetó la mano con la que el Guardián sostenía su arma.

—No te preocupes, Kay, que no pensaba matarlo de todas formas —admitió Paul—. Aunque la verdad ganas no me faltan. Detesto a los sujetos burlones como este tipo.

—Por un momento me asustaste —repuso el Centinela, soltando a su amigo—. ¿Qué te ha pasado? Por momentos percibo una gran ira dentro de ti y eso no me agrada en lo absoluto.

—Descuida que sé controlarme. Ya no soy el mismo Paul Tapia que combatió contra Zura y los Protectores de El y Ella. Me he vuelto mucho más fuerte y también aprendí un par de trucos nuevos que luego te mostraré.

—Bueno, ha pasado muchos años desde aquella ocasión y me sorprende que te sigas viendo igual que la última vez que luchamos juntos. Pareciera que el tiempo no ha pasado por ti, amigo.

—¿Años? —Paul miró a su amigo con desconcierto—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

De pronto un disparo de energía verde embistió a Kay, arrojándolo varios metros por el suelo hasta hacerlo chocar de espaldas contra la entrada de la fábrica. Paul dirigió su vista hacia el firmamento para descubrir a dos nuevos enemigos: Green Lantern y Hawkgirl. Esta última no era terrícola, sino una guerrera thanagariana que volaba gracias a las enormes alas que salían de su espalda e iba bien armada con una maza hecha del metal extraterrestre conocido como NTH. Green Lantern, por su parte, poseía un anillo de poder capaz de producir una amplia gama de efectos y construcciones de energía verde, mantenidas simplemente por la fuerza de voluntad y la imaginación del portador del anillo. Cuanto mayor era la fuerza de voluntad del portador, más efectivo era el anillo.

—¿Quiénes son ellos dos? —balbuceó Oriana sin dirigirse nadie en particular.

—La maldita _Justice League_ —murmuró Fobos estupefacto—. Esos son Green Lantern y Hawkgirl y sí son como los que conozco, puedes estar segura de que estos dos son Hal Jordan y Shayera Hol. Debí percatarme de la existencia de una _Justice League_ cuando apareció ese idiota velocista, pero me resistía siquiera a considerarlo luego de lo que pasó en mi universo. Y aunque no parecen los mismos perdedores que conocí, el resto de sus amigos no debe tardar en aparecer.

—"_League_" —murmuró Green Lantern, usando su anillo para crear a un colosal gladiador de color verde esmeralda que blandía una espada—. Hay algo erróneo en eso. ¡Somos el _Justice Army_!

—Me importa un demonio si son una _League_ o un _Army_ —replicó Paul al tiempo que ejecutaba la técnica de Seiya—. Reciban esto... _¡Meteoro Pegaso!_

Actuando con una gran rapidez, Green Lantern generó un grueso muro de energía verde y esto le permitió protegerse de los múltiples rayos de luz disparados por el Guardián de Plata. Paul dio un fuerte grito e incrementó la fuerza de su aura para imprimirle mayor poder al ataque, pero ni así consiguió romper la fuerte defensa de su adversario.

—¡No es posible! —exclamó Paul sorprendido—. Esos ataques iban a la velocidad de la luz y según mi percepción, ese tipo no posee un aura intensa. ¿Cómo es que pudo bloquear todos mis meteoros?

Fobos soltó una risita que atrajo la atención del Guardián de Plata.

—Eres un idiota —dijo el Khan con una sonrisa—. Los Green Lantern Corps no combaten de la misma forma que nosotros. Fíjate en su mano derecha y podrás ver un anillo de poder. Con esos anillos los Green Lanterns son capaces de materializar casi cualquier cosa que imaginen, viajar por el espacio exterior e incluso pueden igualar la velocidad de la luz. No los subestimes nada más porque no poseen auras poderosas o lo lamentarás.

—Fobos tiene razón por esta ocasión, Paul —Kay Namura llegó volando por el aire, generando un AT-Field para detener la espada llameante del gladiador dirigido por Green Lantern—. Los seres de este mundo no parece que hayan desarrollados sus poderes a partir de un Ki como el nuestro, pero no podemos confiarnos o seremos derrotados.

—Al fin estás hablando mi idioma, Centinela —repuso Fobos con una sonrisa malévola. Después, se impulsó hacia las alturas y comenzó a atacar al enorme gladiador con varias ráfagas violáceas—. Pelea con todas tus fuerzas, Centinela. Este gigante puede parecer un ser viviente, pero sólo es un montón de energía verde.

—Tengo una idea, pero necesitaré algo de tiempo —dijo Kay.

—Dalo por hecho, Centinela.

Hawkgirl decidió pasar al ataque y se arrojó sobre Oriana, que levantó su espada para recibirla. Andúril y la maza de Shayera chocaron entre sí, generando un chisporroteó que se repitió con cada nuevo golpe. De pronto, Oriana retrocedió algunos pasos para hacer distancia, trazó un aro dorado con su espada y luego colocó la mano izquierda dentro de la circunferencia, desatando una lluvia de proyectiles de cayeron sobre la guerrera thanagariana.

—_¡Nova Radiance Crown!_

A pesar de los ataques que se cernían sobre ella, Hawkgirl avanzó vehementemente con la imperturbable seguridad en sí misma que guiaba sus movimientos en todas las batallas. Su maza le permitía destrozar los proyectiles de energía como si fuesen simples rocas y cada vez estaba más cerca de Oriana, quien retrocedió brincando hacia atrás. Shayera se abalanzó ferozmente sobre su adversaria e inició un nuevo ataque, mientras que Oriana se defendía a duras penas blandiendo su espada de lado a lado o recurriendo a la técnica _Beehive Cells_.

En las alturas, Kay eludió un feroz mandoble del gladiador hecho de energía verde y después unió sus muñecas con las manos abiertas para hacer un _Kame-Hame-Ha_. En tanto, Fobos acosaba al gigante con una andanada de rápidos disparos que desgarraron los hombros del gladiador. Kay se dio cuenta de que el Khan estaba en problemas cuando el coloso empezó a manotear en el aire para alcanzarlo, de modo que hizo estallar su Ki para incrementar la potencia de su técnica y entonces atacó.

—_¡¡Kame... Hame... Ha!!_

La ráfaga que salía de las manos de Kay iluminó de blanco la oscuridad y atrajo la mirada de la mayoría de los presentes; incluso Hawkgirl y Oriana interrumpieron su pelea por unos instantes. Los reporteros, los curiosos y los oficiales apartaron la mirada, ocultando sus rostros tras los brazos; un helicóptero de televisión dio una vuelta a un edificio y se alejó un poco. El _Kame-Hame-Ha_ dio en el blanco, haciendo estallar al gigante color esmeralda desde su pecho con una tremenda explosión que estremeció todo el lugar y arrastró vehículos, agentes de policía y reporteros por las calles. Paul se había dado la vuelta con la intención de ver qué tipo de técnica estaba utilizando Kay, pero Green Lantern aprovechó el instante para materializar un enorme martillo verde y aplastó al Guardián contra el suelo.

—¿Te distraes de la pelea? —le dijo Hal Jordan—. Es un error fatal, chico.

—Tú lo has dicho, je —Paul levantó la cara del piso a tiempo para ver cómo una descarga de magia chocaba contra Green Lantern y lo arrojaba lejos—. Distraerse puede ser fatal —añadió, esbozando una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Estás bien, Paul? —Kayani descendió junto al Guardián de Plata, mientras que Charles de Sheringham aterrizaba sobre sus dos pies luego de saltar desde una azotea cercana. La Guardiana de Bronce le dio una mano a Paul para ayudarlo a levantarse y dijo—: Disculpa por la tardanza, pero dijiste que debíamos ocultarnos de las fuerzas de seguridad. ¿Qué fue lo qué sucedió?

—Demonios, ¿no ves que estamos en medio de una pelea? —replicó Paul.

—Sí, de eso me doy cuenta —Kayani dirigió una mirada impasible contra Green Lantern y Flash. Los dos parecían listos para continuar la pelea, de modo que Kayani activó su sable de luz y se preparó para el combate—. ¿Por qué les causan tantos problemas esos sujetos? No percibo señales de ningún tipo de aura poderosa en ellos.

—Olvídate del aura, preciosa —dijo Fobos, bajando del cielo junto con Kay para luego situarse ambos entre Charles y Kayani—. Flash y Green Lantern pueden atacar con la misma velocidad de la luz, así que no vayan a menospreciarlos únicamente por no tener auras como las suyas. Hawkgirl es más fuerte que una terrícola ordinaria y el arma que usa puede anular la magia o los ataques de aura.

Charles esgrimió la lanza de San Jorge defensivamente, con el brazo derecho tendido hacia atrás, y levantó su escudo de armas, alistándose para entrar en batalla. De la misma forma que Kayani, el Templario también se percató de que tanto Flash como Green Lantern y Hawkgirl parecían personas ordinarias y ninguna de ellos generaba un cosmos ardiente.

—Me da la impresión de que conoces bien a estos tipos —observó Charles.

—Te sorprenderías de saber cuanto, caballerito —repuso Fobos, sarcástico—. Dado que yo tengo la mayor experiencia y más poder, los dirigiré en esta batalla. Green Lantern puede ser una molestia, pero ni él podrá contra todos nuestros poderes combinados y de momento tenemos la ventaja numérica. Hay que derrotarlos antes de que lleguen los demás héroes de pacotilla o tendremos muchos problemas.

—Olvídalo, Fobos —renegó Paul—. A mí no me dará órdenes un tipo como tú.

—Cierra la boca, hablador —le espetó el Khan del Terror—. ¿No te das cuenta que soy el más fuerte? Sí quieres vivir harás lo que te ordene o yo mismo me encargaré de cortarte la cabeza.

Paul apuntó su sable de luz contra la garganta de Fobos y éste le dirigió una mirada asesina. Daba la impresión de que cualquiera de los dos estaba a punto de saltar sobre el otro.

—Quiero ver que lo intentes, maldito.

—Espera, Paul, no te precipites —le dijo el Centinela—. No hagas tonterías.

—¡Demonios, Kay! ¡Créeme, tengo que esforzarme para evitar matar a este tipo!

—Chicos —terció Kayani, mirando hacia el frente—. ¡Chicos!

—¡Carajo! —exclamó un furioso Paul Tapia—. ¿Qué pasa ahora, Kayani?

—Oh, preciosa, ya sabía que te importaba —bromeó Fobos.

Pero las palabras de Kayani se apagaron. Ella no parecía escuchar.

—¿Kayani? —la llamó Charles, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Fobos, Paul, Oriana, Charles y Kay se volvieron ahora en la misma dirección que la Guardián de Bronce. Delante de ellos había una docena de sujetos disfrazados flotando en el aire y otros tantos moviéndose rápidamente por la calle. La muchedumbre en los alrededores comenzó a gritar con alegría al paso de sus héroes e incluso algunos oficiales de policía arrojaron sus gorras al aire como muestra de júbilo. Fobos no tardó ni un segundo en reconocer a la hermosa mujer de cabello negro que lideraba aquel imponente grupo de superhéroes que iban llegando.

—Pero si es la princesa Diana de Temiscira en persona —anunció Fobos.

—¿Conoces la isla de las amazonas? —preguntó Wonder Woman con recelo.

—Todavía no he tenido la oportunidad de visitarla, princesa, pero algún día espero recorrerla como un conquistador —respondió el Khan del Terror, antes de atacar con un rápido disparo de energía.

La amazona levantó sus brazos con rapidez y rebotó la descarga con sus brazaletes de feminum.

—El día en que pongas un pie en Temiscira no vivirás para contarlo —replicó Wonder Woman, contemplando cómo Fobos era acometido por su propio ataque y retrocedía unos pasos, aun sin embargo el Khan se mantuvo en pie.

Fobos alzó la mirada, sus ojos destellaron con renovada malicia y una sonrisa macabra le iluminó el rostro. Dio un paso al frente para demostrarles a todos que el último golpe no representaba nada para él y entonces miró a todos los héroes con gesto desafiante.

—Puedes golpearme todo lo que gustes, preciosa. Tal vez trajiste a toda la liga de perdedores contigo, pero eso no cambiará las cosas —hizo una pausa y empezó a reunir todo su poder para hacerlo visible en forma de un aura púrpura—. ¡No le temo a ninguno de ustedes, malditos gusanos!

—¡Fobos, espera! —gritó Kay Namura.

El Khan disparó dos veces más contra Diana, pero las ráfagas nunca llegaron a tocarla. Un hombre musculoso de rostro serio apareció delante de Wonder Woman a súper velocidad y recibió ambos ataques, que explotaron sobre su pecho sin causarle ningún daño. Cuando lo estallidos finalmente se disiparon, Kay pudo contemplar una enorme "S" que ostentaba el recién llegado.

__

Planeta Ginups

Desde las ruinas, Sobek contempló el cielo negro que los cubría. Atrás de él estaba Sailor Golden Star sosteniendo un plato con comida. No era que Sobek no sintiese hambre o quisiera ser grosero con aquella jovencita que insistía en permanecer a su lado a pesar de todo. En realidad lo que Sobek quería era estar lejos de todos para meditar un poco y así ordenar sus ideas. ¿Acaso era tan complicado de comprender? Como Naoko no daba señales de irse, Sobek se puso a mirar algunos de los murales que estaban a su lado y comenzó a especular sobre las personas que los había pintado. ¿Por qué la gente se esmeraba tanto en cosas como la religión?

—¿Por qué me ignoras? —preguntó ella por fin.

—No, ¿por qué me ignoras tú a mí? —repuso Sobek sin volver la mirada.

—¿Cómo dices? Me parece que no... .

—Te dije que prefería estar solo —le interrumpió él.

Sailor Golden Star bajó la mirada.

—Sólo te traje algo de comer.

—No tengo hambre —mintió.

—De todas formas es necesario que comas —insistió ella—. Escucha, sé que tal vez no te agrada lo que sucede, pero estamos todos juntos en esto y debemos confiar entre nosotros.

Sailor Golden Star permaneció inmóvil, esperando una respuesta más amable, más humana, pero Sobek ni se inmutó y continuó mirando el mural.

—Será mejor que vuelvas con los otros. Apuesto a que debes tener mucho frío con esa ropa tan extraña que usas.

Furiosa y disgustada, pero sabiendo ocultar su ira, Sailor Golden Star caminó hasta donde estaba Sobek y se le plantó enfrente. Naoko le puso el plato a un lado y lo miró con severidad.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Estás molesto sólo porque Shiryu no te hizo caso?

—Escucha, sí lo único que te interesa es que coma un poco, está bien, muchas gracias por la comida. Ahora si no te molesta prefería estar un rato aquí en compañía de los dibujos que hay en las paredes.

—Sí estás molesto por lo que pasó con Shiryu —dedujo la Sailor.

Sobek exhaló un suspiro y la miró con aburrimiento.

—No, lo que deseo es pensar un poco sobre todo esto. Quizá para ti saber que existe un multiverso es cosa de todos los días, pero algunos necesitamos un poco de tiempo para terminar de asimilar las cosas.

—Vamos, no es tan complicado como parece —repuso ella.

—Supongo que no.

—¿Y por eso no te agradamos?

—No es que no me agraden, sino que no me siento parte del grupo.

—Un lobo solitario, ¿eh?

—Aunque no lo creas yo aprendí a trabajar en equipo hace mucho y soy bastante buenos en lo que hago. El problema que yo veo aquí es que ustedes parecen demasiado confiados.

—¿Lo dices por aceptar la ayuda de Jaguar Negro?

—Especialmente por eso. ¿Qué sabemos de él? Podría ser un tipo que sólo quiere sacar provecho de nosotros. No entiendo por qué Shiryu no puede darse cuenta lo riesgoso que puede ser involucrar a una persona extraña.

—La comunicación se basa en la buena fe y la confianza.

—Y el camino al infierno está lleno de buenas intenciones.

Entre las columnas, oculto tras un pilar detrás de Sobek y Naoko mientras estos continuaban hablando, estaba Shiryu. Se hallaba a espaldas a la columna, pero lo bastante cerca para oír todo lo que decían. Volvía la cabeza de vez en cuando para ver que estaban haciendo.

__

"Lo sabía", pensó Shiryu. _"Sí estaban hablando de mí"_

—A veces es necesario arriesgarse —dijo Naoko—. Jaguar Negro parece conocer este mundo y tal vez con su ayuda podamos encontrar lo que sea que Calíope nos envió a buscar a este universo.

—Tal vez tengas razón, pero eso no es suficiente para mí.

—Vamos, yo no te conozco y confío en ti.

—¿Si? —preguntó Sobek—. Entonces lamento decirte que yo no.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oyes, no confío en ti, Shiryu, Génesis o ninguno de los demás. Sólo acepté formar parte de esto porque no quiero que mi mundo sea destruido, pero a decir verdad ni siquiera confío del todo en Calíope. ¿No te parece raro que siendo ella tan poderosa como para traernos a todos desde nuestros mundos, ocupe que seamos nosotros quienes salvemos el multiverso?

__

"Y yo que iba a arreglar las cosas", meditó Shiryu.

—No puedo creer que siempre desconfíes de los demás todo el tiempo —dijo Sailor Golden Star—. Sí no existe la confianza tampoco puede haber amistad.

—La amistad —Sobek despreciaba por completo el significado de aquellas palabras—. No sé cómo sean las cosas en tu realidad, pero en lo que a mí respecta la amistad está un tanto sobrevalorada.

—¿Acaso no tienes amigos?

—Compañeros si, amigos no.

Sailor Golden Star le tendió una mano.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Sobek enarcó una ceja, confuso.

—Me gustaría ser tu primera amiga —dijo ella sonriendo—. Tú salvaste mi vida en el río y eso es más que suficiente para considerarte mi amigo.

—No creo que te gustaría mi amistad sí supieras lo que hago.

—¿Y qué es lo que haces?

Sobek se puso de pie, la miro de hito en hito y habló sin rodeos.

—Soy un asesino.

__

"Sabía que había algo malo con eso tipo", se dijo Shiryu.

Tierra-877,666  
Ciudad Magna

Fobos sintió como su sonrisa de confianza se desvanecía en un santiamén. Ahí, frente a la mirada de todos, suspendido en medio de los cielos, como un majestuoso dios que hubiese bajado desde su encumbrada morada celestial, estaba él. La gente de la Tierra solía nombrarlo con diferentes títulos que resaltaban alguna de sus muchas características o habilidades. Por eso es que se le conocía como La Maravilla de Metrópolis, El Hombre de Acero, El Último Hijo de Krypton e incluso habían quienes se referían a él como El Hombre del Mañana, pero el nombre que sin duda mejor lo describía era el de... .

—Superman —murmuró Fobos en un tono casi reverencial.

—¿Superman dijiste? —preguntó Kay Namura, volviendo el rostro hacia el desconcertado Khan del Terror—. ¿Acaso se tratará del mismo individuo del que he oí hablar en Mystacor?

—Un multiverso de posibilidades infinitas —musitó el Khan mientras su escáner visual emitía múltiples señales de alarma—. Existen millones de universos y tenia que aparecer en uno donde también existiera este maldito tipo —Fobos casi hizo arder su aura hasta el punto máximo mientras hacía un esfuerzo por contener su ira creciente—. ¡No! ¡No! ¿Por qué Superman? ¡Maldita seas, Calíope, tú y toda tu asquerosa raza!

—¿Qué rayos te sucede? —le preguntó Paul Tapia—. ¿Acaso estás loco?

—¡Tenemos que replegarnos! —exclamó Fobos dando un paso atrás. El escáner visual había terminado su análisis y los resultados no le gustaban a Fobos—. La situación ha cambiado y hemos perdido la superioridad numérica sin mencionar que la presencia del súper tonto complica todavía más las cosas.

Paul dirigió su mirada hacia Superman y alzó una ceja. El Khan del Terror debía haber enloquecido o estaba exagerando porque no había razones de peso para temerle a ese hombre volador. Usando su percepción, tanto Paul como Oriana y Kay estaban midiendo el aura de Superman y lo cierto es que parecía no tener mayores poderes que cualquier otro habitante de la Tierra. De hecho Paul sintió ganas de burlarse del tonto de Fobos. ¿Cómo podría ese Superman ser una amenaza cuando su energía interna era inferior a la de un simple Guardián de Bronce? Tal vez poseyera alguna habilidad sobrehumana como Flash o Green Lantern, pero no era nada que no pudieran manejar.

—Ese aparato que usas en el rostro se debe haber descompuesto —se mofó Paul con una sonrisa divertida—. O quizá estás buscando un pretexto para salir corriendo de esta batalla, ¿es eso, cobarde?

—¡Estúpido! —rugió Fobos—. ¿Acaso quieres morir? ¿No ves que nos superan en número?

Paul miró al Khan del Terror con una mezcla de desdén y lástima. En tanto, los oficiales de policía, miembros de la Unidad de Crímenes Mayores, reporteros y civiles comenzaron a aplaudir con fuerza cuando Superman fue descendiendo de los cielos. Green Lantern quitó las patrullas destruidas usando su anillo para abrir paso al Hombre de Acero.

—Lo único que sé es que eres un cobarde —le dijo el Guardián de Plata a Fobos y luego volvió el rostro hacia el hombre de traje azul y capa roja—. No debe ser muy diferente a ese velocista que derrotamos.

En su sitio, Kay Namura observaba a Superman con interés. _"Este hombre tampoco posee un cosmos ardiente o un Ki poderoso"_, pensó. _"¿Por qué Fobos quiere retirarse ahora y los policías se muestran tan felices? Green Lanter, Flash y Hawkgirl tampoco mostraba tener mucho poder, pero sus habilidades nos tomaron a todos por sorpresa. Algo está mal aquí"_. Trató de percibir algún poder mágico en Superman, pero tampoco sintió nada inusual o místico en él. Sin embargo, su poder de percepción le alertó sobre otro grupo de personas acercándose a gran velocidad. El problema es que no podía determinar si se trataban de individuos comunes o sujetos con poderes.

—¿Qué opinas, Kay? —le preguntó Paul al Centinela—. ¿Crees que puedes hacerte caso de los demás payasos disfrazados mientras yo me ocupo del azuloso?

—No te confíes demasiado, Paul —le advirtió Kay—. Algunos Centinelas me han contado sobre la leyenda de un campeón llamado Superman. De acuerdo con lo que he oído, Superman es alguien que no debe ser tomado a la ligera porque posee grandes poderes y habilidades extraordinarias. Tal vez deberíamos rendirnos en vez de combatir y tratar de hablar con ellos.

—Olvídalo, amigo, no vinimos tan lejos para dejarnos tomar prisioneros o salir huyendo —repuso Paul con una sonrisa divertida—. Me haré cargo de este Superman de la misma forma en que hice con el tal Flash y así sabremos sí es o no el mismo tipo del que te han contado tus amigos de Mystacor. Tal vez sea fuerte, pero no existe ningún enemigo que sea invencible.

—¿Quiénes son todos ustedes y que buscan aquí? —preguntó Superman.

—Venimos a detener una locura y a salvar la Existencia —respondió Paul casi de inmediato—. Si realmente aprecian en algo a todos los que viven en esta dimensión, nos ayudarán. De modo que la pregunta es para ustedes: ¿se rinden y se nos unen, o se nos oponen y tendremos que avanzar contra ustedes incluso?

Desde el lugar donde estaba, Fobos escuchó lo que Paul había dicho y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas por lo absurdo de la situación. En otras circunstancias, quizás hubiera tratado de prevenir al Guardián sobre los poderes y habilidades de Superman, pero prefería que las cosas marcharan como hasta el momento. Sí el Hombre de Acero terminaba matando a Paul por accidente era algo que no le importaba en lo absoluto. Tal vez incluso podría llegar a disfrutarlo.

Superman enarcó una ceja y miró a Paul con cierto escepticismo.

—No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, pero será mejor que se rindan ahora.

—Ni yo repetiré de nuevo lo que dije —replicó el Guardián de Plata cerrando los puños—. Si saben lo que les conviene, den la orden de dejar de atacarnos y hablemos ahora en igualdad de condiciones.

—Hablaremos solamente cuando se hayan entregado a las autoridades por todos los destrozos que han cometido y no antes. Está es su última oportunidad para rendirse por las buenas.

Paul entornó la mirada.

—No lo creo.

Superman depositó una mano sobre el hombro de Paul y éste hizo estallar su aura como señal de advertencia. El Hombre de Acero, sorprendido ante semejante despliegue de energía, interpretó aquel gesto como un acto hostil y le dio un leve empujón a Paul, que lo arrojó de espaldas contra un contenedor de basura. Los policías y las decenas de curiosos que observaban desde atrás de las barricadas comenzaron a apoyar a su campeón con aclamaciones. "Superman, Superman", coreaban. Algunos espectadores lanzaron burlas e insultos contra Paul y sus aliados, pero el Guardián de Plata ni siquiera les prestó atención y se abalanzó sobre Superman decidido a derrotarlo.

La batalla comenzó de nuevo.

El primer impacto fue un tremendo puñetazo en el abdomen de Paul que le sacó el aire. Al doblarse hacia delante, recibió otro duro impacto en la cara. La lluvia de golpes que lanzó Superman fue cerrada y feroz e hizo retroceder a Paul hacia atrás. Los puños del Hombre de Acero castigaron una y otra vez el cuerpo del Guardián de Plata hasta que éste, luego de recurrir a todo el poder de su energía interna, logró reponerse y alejar un momento a Superman empleando un violento estallido aúrico.

—¡Paul! —exclamó Kay Namura. El Centinela trató de ir en ayuda de su amigo, pero no pudo hacerlo. Un ser de piel verde, ojos brillantes y capa azul emergió del suelo como si se tratara de un fantasma y le cortó el camino—. ¿Quién eres tú?

Por toda respuesta, Kay recibió un potente puñetazo que lo arrojó por el aire justo encima de la cabeza de Green Lanter. Un poderoso rayo esmeralda embistió al Centinela por la espalda y lo arrojó contra el quinto piso de un moderno rascacielos donde se estrelló, destrozando varias oficinas en su interior. Todavía estaba saliendo de entre los escombros cuando percibió tres presencias que lo esperaban fuera del edificio: una adolescente rubia que ostentaba el mismo emblema y colores que Superman, un hombre de tez azul con guantes y botas rojas, y por último un sujeto de traje rojo y capa blanca que llevaba un rayo dibujado sobre el pecho.

—Quédate quieto, amigo —le advirtió Captain Atom a Kay—. Todo acabó.

—Esto aún no termina —repuso el Centinela y se llevó las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza, generando un intenso resplandor que cegó por un instante a Supergirl y al Captain Marvel—. _¡¡Taiyouken!!_

Kay salió volando del edificio y comenzó a acumular su cosmos. Tenía pensado recurrir al _Ten-Bu-Horin _en lo que sus adversarios recuperaban la vista, pero el Captain Atom lo impactó inesperadamente con un rayo azul antes de que pudiera ejecutar la técnica y comenzó a caer al vacío.

—Ese resplandor fue una buena idea —le dijo Captain Atom—. Por desgracia para ti, mi poder se basa en la radiación de energía y no podrás cegarme con simples resplandores de luz.

Haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo, Kay Namura logró detenerse sobre el pavimento con ayuda de sus manos y pies instantes antes de estamparse de cara contra el suelo. En la distancio vio como Kayani era acosada por Flash, Wonder Woman y una maga de cabello negro y sombrero de copa, mientras que Oriana reanudaba su pelea con Hawkgirl y Charles de Sheringham enfrentaba una especie de robot y a ¿un enorme Tiranosaurio Rex de color verde? El Centinela comprendió que tenía que moverse rápido, pues percibía la presencia del misterioso hombre verde que lo había golpeado cerca de ahí. Mientras buscaba con la mirada a su alrededor descubrió que Fobos permanecía cruzado de brazos y sin mover un dedo para ayudarlos. Kay le gritó que hiciese algo, pero el Khan del Terror lo miró con una sonrisa malévola y no se movió de su lugar.

—¡Atáquenlo ahora que está distraído! —gritó Green Lanter, inmovilizando las piernas de Kay con los rayos verdes de su anillo—. ¡Kara! ¡Captain Marvel!

La velocidad de Mercurio y la fuerza de Hércules entraron en acción cuando Captain Marvel impactó a Kay con una rapidez más allá del ojo humano. El Centinela empleó una ráfaga de aire congelante para deshacerse de Marvel y luego disparó una rápida_ Scarlet Needle_ contra Supergirl, pero la Chica de Acero ni siquiera se inmutó cuando el rayo la golpeó en la cadera y pasó velozmente al contraataque, soltando puñetazos tan intensos como verdaderas explosiones.

Paul estaba un tanto mareado debido a los golpes recibidos y a la expulsión de energía que había utilizado para empujar a su adversario. Tomó un momento para recuperar el aire y pensar en una estrategia que le permitiera salir de aquel embrollo. Se suponía que Superman debía estar lastimado por el último ataque, o al menos atontado, pero la realidad era muy diferente. El Último Hijo de Krypton iba de nuevo hacia el Guardián de Plata como si nada le hubiese ocurrido. Paul se quedó desconcertado; no comprendía por qué Superman estaba indemne luego de usar aquella explosión de poder interior.

—¿Cómo puede ser esto posible?—musitó Paul mientras que Superman se acercaba volando—. Maldición. Su aura se percibe como la de cualquier otro ser humano, pero su poder y su resistencia parecen ser mayores que los de Zura o el mismo Modinar. ¿De dónde obtiene sus poderes este infeliz?

Los adversarios comenzaron a luchar nuevamente. Haciendo un esfuerzo supremo, Paul consiguió descargar en el rostro de Superman la técnica _Dragón Ascendente_ de Shiryu. Desafortunadamente para el Guardián, el Hombre del Mañana sólo voló por los aires un par de metros antes de reponerse y volver a la carga con el mismo vigor de antes. Superman parecía resistir todos los ataques de Paul sin mucho trabajo, pero en cambio el Guardián si tenía serios dificultades para soportar los ataques de su enemigo. Nunca se había afrontado una situación parecida y no tenía idea de qué hacer más allá de lanzar golpes con todas sus fuerzas. En el pasado, se había enfrentado a un buen número de adversarios bastante difíciles de vencer. Pero a diferencia de aquellos enemigos, la fuerza de Superman era excepcionalmente abrumadora y no recibía ninguna herida sin importar qué clase de técnica o golpe empleara. Cada impacto que Paul recibía le causaba más daño que cualquier ataque de los más poderosos Shadow Warrior. Así mismo, combatir cuerpo a cuerpo con aquel súper hombre era más difícil de lo que parecía a simple vista. La piel de Superman era tan dura como el acero y tan invulnerable que ni siquiera el sable de luz lograba atravesarla.

Agitando su lanza sagrada de un lado a otro, Charles trataba de mantener a raya al enorme Tiranosaurio color verde que intentaban atraparlo entre sus fauces. Mientras combatía al enorme reptil no puedo evitar pensar en la épica batalla entre su santo patrono San Jorge y el dragón. De repente el gigantesco hocico del Tiranosaurio se cerró con fuerza frente a Charles de Sheringham, que se vio forzado a retroceder para mejorar su posición. El Templario, reuniendo la fuerza de su cosmos, se dispuso a ejecutar su técnica _Cazador de Dragones_, pero un hombre metálico lo empujó violentamente hacia un costado para derribarlo.

—No importa que sean dos o más mis enemigos —dijo Charles en el suelo, empleando su escudo para cubrirse de los potentes golpes del hombre de metal—. Yo puedo vencerlos ya que creo en Él.

—Me gustaría saber a quién te refieres —replicó Robotman al tiempo que dejaba caer otro duro puñetazo sobre el escudo de Charles—. Pero podrás explicármelo cuando haya terminado contigo.

Charles, consciente de que su lanza no le serviría a corta distancia, dejó el arma en el suelo un instante y contraatacó usando el _Puño Brillante de San Jorge_ sobre su adversario. Los nudillos de ambos contrincantes chocaron al mismo tiempo en un estruendo de fuerza y poder. Robotman tenía un cuerpo metálico hecho de circuitos y motores, extremadamente resistente y poderoso, pero la fuerza del aura estaba del lado del Templario y esto último fue lo que le permitió a Charles despedazar el antebrazo derecho de Robotman como si fuese un simple juguete de plástico. La balanza se inclinó ahora contra el hombre mecánico y Charles no estaba dispuesto a perder la ventaja que había obtenido.

El Templario estampó su escudo de armas contra el rostro de Robotman y consiguió tumbarlo. Charles estaba a punto de descargar un segundo _Puño Brillante de San Jorge_ sobre el abdomen de su enemigo caído, pero oyó un rugido ensordecedor que lo detuvo. El Tiranosaurio Rex fue directo hacia Charles, con la cabeza inclinada al ras del suelo y ligeramente ladeada para poder ver al frente con uno de sus ojos, y lo embistió por la espalda de tal forma que fue a impactarse de cara contra la caja de un camión de carga, abollándola con el golpe para luego caer al piso. Sin embargo, Charles distaba mucho de haber sido derrotado y comenzó a levantarse mientras la enorme bestia se le acercaba oscilando su cola de un lado a otro.

_Continuará... ._


	14. Choque de Poderes 2º parte

**_CRISIS UNIVERSAL_ **

_por Acuario Káiser_

****

CAPÍTULO XII

CHOQUE DE PODERES  
2º PARTE

_Universo-20,017,659  
__Planeta Mystacor (7 años atrás)_

Kay Namura llegó hasta un amplio jardín lleno de árboles liris y prados verdes hasta donde se alcanzaba a mirar. Era primavera y los últimos rayos de sol poniente envolvían todo el lugar. Los árboles liris, originarios del planeta Singa y sembrados por Kay hace tiempo, estaban en plena floración y el polen cargaba el ambiente con su aroma a miel. Sentado en posición del loto estaba Denonte, dibujando sobre papel aquel hermoso paraíso que contemplaba delante sin más ayuda que la de un sencillo pincel y algo de tinta negra.

El que los Centinelas pasaran la mayor parte del tiempo estudiando y vigilando las distintas realidades de lo que llamaban Existencia, no era motivo para que no pudiesen disfrutar de la paz y tranquilidad que proporcionaba el arte. Denonte, mojando su pincel en la tinta, notó que Kay Namura se aproximaba tras él y ocupaba uno de los asientos redondeados. Denonte dejó que aguardara, mientras él seguía haciendo trazos y relajando su mente al mismo tiempo que su espíritu. Al cabo de un tiempo, el mayor y más sabio de todos los Centinelas dejó el pincel a un lado y contempló su obra.

—Paz a tu espíritu, Kay —dijo finalmente.

—Paz a tu espíritu, Denonte —respondió Kay con respeto—. Siempre es un placer volver a visitar Mystacor, amigo mío. ¿Por qué me has mandado llamar? Espero que no haya sucedido algo malo luego de tantos años de paz, pero sí es el caso sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

—Hace unos días estuve recordando la vez en que te ofrecimos un asiento en el Consejo de los Centinelas y la manera en que te negaste, ¿lo recuerdas? Ahora que lo pienso creo que tal vez nos precipitamos un poco al invitarte porque todavía te hace falta madurar más. Has aprendido muchas cosas, Kay, pero aún no posees la sabiduría que sólo la experiencia puede darte y por eso no insistí en mi ofrecimiento.

—Sería un honor aprender de ti, Denonte.

—¿Y qué podría enseñarte yo, amigo?

Kay alzó una ceja.

—¿Perdón?

—Kay, desde que eras joven aprendiste la magia gracias a las enseñanzas del sabio dragón Granamyr de Eternia. Más tarde, despertaste tus sentidos con ayuda de Mr. Popo, comprendiste lo que era la fuerza del cosmos gracias a Shiryu y poco después conociste el concepto del Ki con ayuda de Son Gokuh, quien también te mostró las artes marciales y algunas de sus técnicas más poderosas como el _Kaiou-ken_, el _Kame-Hame-Ha_ o la _Genki-Dama_. Pero apenas habías iniciado el camino que el destino te había fijado y a través de éste debiste afrontar la trágica muerte de Saily. A partir de ahí descubriste tu séptimo sentido con la ayuda de Shaka de Virgo y Vejita te mostró cómo hacer estallar tu Ki a niveles increíbles, sin mencionar que también te habló un poco sobre las oportunidades que nos ofrece la vida y que no debemos desperdiciar. Más adelante fuiste instruido por los sagrados guerreros dorados Kamus de Acuario, Aioria de Leo, Milo de Escorpión, Saga de Géminis y posteriormente conociste lo que era el AT-Field a través de Mana Kirishima. Sin embargo, aquélla no sería tu última lección porque luego comprendiste que Saily había sido tu doceava maestra al enseñarte lo que era la fuerza del amor.

—En ese tiempo era mucho más joven e inexperto y eso apenas fue el principio de mi camino, ¿es lo que tratas de decirme con todo esto?

—No sólo eso —Denonte suspiró y se volvió para encarar a Kay—. A lo que me refiero, Kay, es que a pesar de ser uno de los pocos privilegiados que ha tenido el honor de ser instruido por distintos y tan distinguidos maestros, a vivir experiencias increíbles en otros universos e incluso conocer el frío toque de la muerte cuando sacrificaste tu vida para derrotar a Krin, todavía no has logrado aprender una de las lecciones más importantes en la vida de toda persona.

—¿Qué lección es esa, Denonte? —preguntó Kay con interés.

—Amigo mío, llega un momento en que una persona que nunca ha sido derrotada por nadie comienza a pensar que no puede ser vencida por nadie. Cuando eso sucede la persona pierde de la manera más brutal ante sí misma. Y esto es porque nadie está exento de ser vencido alguna vez sin importar lo mucho que se esfuerce. —Hizo una pausa—. Incluso aquellos que te instruyeron en tu juventud hubieron de conocer la derrota en algún momento y eso los hizo crecer como guerreros. Lo que trato de decir, amigo mío, es que tú corres el riesgo de obsesionarte con ganar cueste lo que cueste. A veces uno debe saber cuando darse por vencido.

Kay abrió los ojos de par en par y miró fijamente a Denote. No podía creer que le estuviese diciendo eso. ¿Darse por vencido? ¿Es que Denonte estaba jugándole alguna clase de broma? ¿Cómo podía hacerlo cuando toda la vida se la había llevado luchando por aquellos a quienes amaba y respetaba? Darse por vencido no era una opción en la vida de Kay Namura.

_Tierra-877,666  
__Ciudad Magna (Época Actual)_

—Todavía no has triunfado, bestia infernal —declaró Charles, con la mirada puesta sobre el enorme dinosaurio que se acercaba paso a paso—. Esta pelea sólo terminará cuando haya clavado mi sagrada lanza en tu corazón... .

—Deja de llamarme así —le interrumpió el Tiranosaurio Rex. El Templario se quedó pasmado al oír que el animal podía hablar, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando el dinosaurio se transformó en un feroz tigre de Bengala y añadió—: No sé qué pensaste, pero no soy ningún animal estúpido y ahora te daré tu merecido por dañar el cuerpo de mi amigo Cliff.

—¿Qué demonios eres tú?

—Mi nombre es Beast-Boy.

El tigre lanzó un rápido zarpazo al rostro de Charles, que apenas tuvo tiempo de echar la cabeza hacia atrás. La fiera saltó hacia el Templario al mismo tiempo que éste levantaba su brazo izquierdo para cubrirse con el escudo. Mientras Beast-Boy continuaba dando zarpazos y tratando de clavarle los dientes, Charles cobró consciencia de un súbito aire cálido que le llegaba desde atrás, y era acompañado por una extraña luz esmeraldina. Entonces el Templario sintió un dolor ardiente en la espalda, tanto que lo hizo gritar.

—¡Eso es, Fire! —se alegró Beast-boy.

Charles aunó fuerzas para empujar hacia delante al tigre de Bengala y luego se volvió hacia su retaguardia, justo a tiempo para bloquear un segundo chorro incandescente de llamas verdes. El Templario lanzó un vistazo por encima de su escudo para ver quién o qué lo estaba atacando. ¿Acaso se trataba de Green Lantern de nuevo? Charles abrió los ojos como platos cuando, a través de las intensas llamas que lo acosaban, distinguió la figura curvilínea de una mujer de tez color esmeralda, con flamas verdes en vez de cabellera.

El escudo de Charles podía contener el fuego sin problema. No obstante, el Templario se daba cuenta que si la situación continuaba como hasta el momento, no podría seguir sosteniendo su defensa sin dañarse a sí mismo. Las llamas estaban elevando peligrosamente la temperatura del metal, y Charles comenzó a sentir que se le quemaban los dedos. _"Esto es genial"_, pensó. _"Creo que empiezo a odiar el verde"_.

La desesperación del Templario comenzó a hacerse patente en su rostro, y eso hizo que decidiera elevar su cosmos hasta el séptimo sentido. Sí arrojaba algunos golpes a la velocidad de la luz tal vez lograría derrotar a Fire, pero... ¿y si la mataba? Ella no poseía un poder como el suyo, además de que tampoco llevaba puesta ninguna clase de armadura que le protegiera de un ataque. Charles dudó por un instante y detuvo su puño. Pensó en la posibilidad de razonar con la chica y explicarle que habían venido a ayudarlos, pero eso iba a ser un tanto complicado después de todo lo que había ocurrido. No pudo seguir considerando aquella opción porque un feroz Dilophosaurus verde se le abalanzó desde atrás. Las fauces de la criatura se cerraron con fuerza sobre el antebrazo derecho de Charles, que comenzó a forcejear con el dinosaurio.

—No te rindes, Beast-boy —estaba murmurando Charles cuando sintió un frío terrible en sus rodillas. Acosado por los ataques de Fire y Beast-boy, no se había percatado de la presencia de una joven de cabello blanco llamada Ice. El Templario trató de darle una patada a Beast-boy, pero no pudo hacerlo. Tenía las piernas aprisionadas en grandes bloques de hielo que le obligaban a mantener los pies pegados al suelo—. ¿Qué demonio pasó? —exclamó Charles—. Mi armadura está congelada, pero si se supone que para que eso suceda la temperatura debe... .

—¡A él! —gritó Robotman, lazando un puñetazo al rostro de Charles.

Atacado por varios frentes, el Templario no vio bajar de las alturas una cuerda hecha de luz que lo sujetó por el cuello. La gente que observaba la pelea desde la seguridad de los retenes policíacos rugió con satisfacción y empezaron a corear el nombre de otra heroína: "¡Stargirl! ¡Stargirl!". Los helicópteros de noticias enviaban las escenas de la batalla en directo a las estaciones de televisión que la retransmitían por todo el globo. Decenas de cámaras digitales y teléfonos móviles enfocaban cada instante de una espectacular pelea donde los héroes se iban imponiendo.

Charles comenzó a sentir asfixia, pero tenía las manos ocupadas y los continuos ataques de Robotman no lo dejaban pensar con claridad. Para colmo de males, otra mujer espectacularmente bien formada, y de rostro hermoso a pesar de tener un color de piel anaranjado y ojos totalmente verdes, apareció frente al Caballero del Temple para unirse a la pelea. Aquella guerrera no era otra que Starfire, una heroína extraterrestre llamada Koriand´r proveniente del mundo lejano de Tamaran.

—Tora lo inmovilizó con su hielo —señaló Starfire—. Es mi turno de actuar.

El Templario quiso agitar su brazo derecho en un intento por zafarse de la mordida de Beast-Boy, pero fue inútil y, un segundo después, el puño de Starfire lo impactó de lleno en la cara. El mundo alrededor de Charles se empezó a tornar confuso y oscuro. Otro golpazo lo hizo perder el conocimiento.

En tanto, Kay Namura lanzó un _Plasma Relámpago_ contra Supergirl, pero esto únicamente consiguió atontarla un poco. Recurriendo al poder de su Cosmos, el Centinela logró liberarse de los agarres de Green Lanter, aunque recibió un disparo en el pecho proveniente del Captain Atom y se bamboleó hacia atrás. Fobos observó cómo el Centinela levantaba un Escudo AT para cubrirse de todos los ataques, pero entonces J'onn J'onzz se volvió intangible, pasó por debajo del pavimento y luego se transformó en un aterrador monstruo marciano que desconcertó a Kay. Cuando la barrera desapareció, Captain Marvel, Green Lantern, Captain Atom y Supergirl reanudaron sus esfuerzos y el Centinela comenzó a resentir los efectos de luchar contra tantos oponentes a la vez.

—Ah, el espectáculo resulta bastante interesante —murmuró Fobos con malicia—. Ese Guardián incompetente no es rival para súper tonto y el Centinela tiene un encuentro realmente difícil. —El Khan desvió su atención hacia donde Oriana peleaba desesperadamente contra Hawkgirl y una adolescente rubia que iba sobre una roca flotante—. Supongo que les vendría bien algo de ayuda para hacerle frente a esta versión de la _Justice League_, pero tendría que usar mi máximo poder y no vale la pena... .

—¡No te muevas!

Fobos volvió la cabeza hacía un trío de oficiales de la Unidad de Crímenes Mayores que se acercaban apuntándole con sus fúsiles. Podía deshacerse de los tres con un solo pensamiento, pero ello atraería la atención de los súper héroes y eso era justamente lo que buscaba evitar. Claro que tenía deseos de enfrentar a Superman y a los demás héroes con una fiereza desconocida. Los Khans desafiaban a la muerte, pero Fobos no tenía pensando participar en la pelea. No era que tuviese miedo, sino que no estaba dispuesto a sangrar por sus aliados. Kay Namura, Paul Tapia, Kayani Arftin y Charles de Sheringham lo habían amenazado e incluso se atrevieron a mirarlo con desprecio. _"Que tengan su merecido"_, pensaba el orgulloso Khan del Terror. Era hora de que aprendieran a respetar a un guerrero de Abbadón. Por otra parte, la pelea era una buena oportunidad para deshacerse de potenciales enemigos. ¡Que se queden solos! Jamás iría a salvarlos.

—¡Estás arrestado! —gritó uno de los oficiales—. ¡No intentes hacer nada!

El Khan observó fríamente cómo encerraban a Charles en un camión de prisioneros, pero no se movió de su lugar. Nunca lo hizo. Sabía que los héroes irían por él apenas los otros cayeran y por eso ya estaba planificando su escape. Se volvió hacia los agentes y levantó las manos como si se rindiera.

Captain Marvel aprovechó que Kay Namura estaba conteniendo un ataque combinado de J'onn J'onzz y Green Lantern para situarse a espaldas del Centinela empleando súper velocidad. El héroe de Fawcett City rodeó los hombros de su adversario usando los brazos para inmovilizarlo. Kay apretó los dientes y comenzó a invocar el poder del cosmos interno en un intento por liberarse del fuerte abrazo, pero Marvel lo levantó en el aire y gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

—¡¡SHAZAM!!

Un poderoso relámpago brotó desde las nubes del cielo y quemó el pecho de Kay con la fuerza de una magia antigua, iluminando el ambiente con rayos quebrados que se disgregaron en todas direcciones. El Centinela aulló con dolor desgarrador, pero tuvo que ignorar el sufrimiento cuando oyó que Captain Marvel volvía a clamar:

—¡¡SHAZAM!!

El segundo relámpago golpeó en el mismo lugar. Kay se revolvió con todas sus fuerzas y entonces comprendió que tenía que soltarse a cualquier costo antes de recibir un tercer relámpago. El aura que lo rodeaba comenzó a tornarse roja, sus músculos se hincharon al punto que sus venas parecían a punto de saltarse y está vez fue el Centinela quien gritó.

—_¡¡Kaiouh-ken!!_

Cuando la técnica de Son Gokuh inundó de poder el cuerpo de Kay, éste finalmente tuvo la fuerza necesaria para liberarse del agarre. Apenas logró quitarse a Captain Marvel de la espalda, el Centinela se volvió hacia él para conectarle un par de golpes con los puños que lo hicieron trastabillar. La fuerza del _Kaiouh-ken_ y el factor sorpresa le habían dado a Kay una ligera ventaja sobre el Captain Marvel, pero fue entonces que la Hija Pérdida de Krypton entró en acción. Kara Zor-El aprovechó que Marvel había caído para atajar al Centinela por la cintura y llevarlo volando hacia los cielos.

A medida que luchaban en el aire, Kay se dio cuenta que Supergirl resistía los golpes mejor que él a pesar de que la castigaba como si fuese un hombre y encima podía igualarlo en velocidad luz. Los dos contendientes siguieron intercambiando golpes, pero Kara logró imponerse con un puñetazo que arrojó al Centinela contra un edificio habitacional. Supergirl fue tras su rival para continuar la batalla en el interior del condominio. Lucharon a través de múltiples pasillos y apartamentos donde ojos incrédulos de familias enteras los miraban destrozar paredes y arrasar muebles. En un momento dado, el Centinela logró concentrar su cosmos para reproducir la técnica de Saga de Géminis _Explosión de Galaxias_. La energía del ataque arrojó a Kara Zor-El fuera del edificio en medio de un estruendo potente.

Kay salió del condominio flotando, pero entonces un par de haces escarlata le rozaron el hombro izquierdo, abriéndole la carne como si hubiese sido herido con un filo al rojo vivo. El Centinela se cubrió la herida con una mano y arrugó el rostro soportando aquel dolor lacerante. Cuando llevó su rostro hacia delante, Kay descubrió a Supergirl parcialmente oscurecida por las sombras de la noche, pero sus ojos brillaban en la penumbra con el carmesí del fuego.

—¡Escúchame! ¡No somos sus enemigos! —exclamó Kay—. Sé que piensan que somos criminales y lo comprendo, pero deben saber que todo esto es un terrible malentendido. Por favor, convence a tus amigos de que detengan esta pelea y yo haré lo mismo con mis compañeros.

—Sólo tengo una pregunta —repuso Kara un instante antes de estrellar su puño en el rostro de Kay con tanta fuerza que éste salió disparado—. ¿Por qué no se pueden caer callados?

Aturdido por el último golpe, Kay Namura atravesó el firmamento como sí fuese un meteorito perdido y llegó hasta un sitio donde una chica llamada Rita Farr esperaba su momento para actuar. El Centinela estaba tan concentrado intentando frenar su intempestivo vuelo que no pudo darse cuenta de lo que le aguardaba un par de metros adelante. A un aviso de su comunicador, Elastic-girl incrementó su tamaño hasta convertirse en una mujer gigante y luego agitó su enorme brazo para interceptar a Kay Namura como si fuese una pelota de tenis. El Centinela hendió los cielos por segunda vez sin control hasta que terminó estrellándose de espaldas contra una calle, desgarrando el asfalto con su cuerpo y creando un extenso surco.

Cerca de la fábrica, Terra, Wonder Girl, Black Canary, Stargirl y Hawkgirl combatían juntas contra Oriana. A ésta la sorprendió que Terra pudiese lanzarle enormes pilas de rocas con sólo mover las manos y que la maza de Hawkgirl pudiera neutralizar fácilmente todos los ataques de energía que le enviaba. El filo de Andúril estuvo a punto de clavarse en el pecho de Wonder Girl cuando el suelo se abrió bajo los pies de Oriana y esto la hizo tropezar. Terra extendió sus palmas hacia delante de nuevo y una enorme piedra se abalanzó directamente contra Oriana, pero ésta logró apartarse en el último instante rodando por el piso y así evitó quedar aplastada. Wonder Girl, por su parte, corrió tras su enemiga con la intención de ponerle fin a la batalla.

Oriana se levantó del piso de un brinco y atacó con un mandoble. Wonder Girl bloqueó el filo de Andúril con el brazalete de su mano derecha y después respondió con un veloz izquierdazo que mandó a Oriana directo al piso. Al ver eso, Stargirl extendió la punta de su báculo hacia Oriana y le sujetó ambos pies usando una cuerda de luz.

—La pelea terminó, chica —dijo Stargirl—. No nos obligues a lastimarte.

—Todavía no han ganado, rubia oxigenada —repuso Oriana, mientras trazaba un aro dorado y luego colocó su mano en el centro de éste. De la palma de la chica brotaron veloces proyectiles de luz que se abalanzaron sobre Stargirl, Terra y Black Canary—. _¡¡Nova Radiance Crown!!_

—¡No tan rápido, amiga! —Wonder Girl se interpuso de un salto entre sus compañeras y Oriana para interceptar los ataques. Los pequeños mísiles de luz fueron bloqueados uno a uno por los veloces movimientos de Wonder Girl, que usó sus brazaletes de feminum—. Sí no quieres rendirte vamos a tener que insistir, ¿cierto?

Black Canary se adelantó a sus compañeras y desde su boca dejó escapar un agudo chillido ultrasónico que destrozó algunos aparadores cercanos. Oriana fue presa de un insoportable dolor que la hizo llevarse las manos a los oídos con desesperación, pero el _Canary Cry _fue de una intensidad tal que no pudo resistir más y finalmente se desmayó en la acera.

—Todavía mantienes tu toque, Black Canary —bromeó Wonder Girl.

—A veces tienes que levantar un poco la voz para que la gente haga caso —dijo Black Canary con una mano en la cadera—. ¿Quién será esta chica? No recuerdo haber visto su rostro en los expedientes que tenemos.

Hawkgirl extendió sus alas para levantar el vuelo.

—Seguro es una aprendiz de súper villano —especuló Shayera y luego se tomó la oreja para escuchar las instrucciones que le llegaban al comunicador—. Dos han caído, pero todavía nos quedan otros tres por detener. Iré a darle una mano a Zatanna y a Wonder Woman.

—_¡¡Meteoro Pegaso!! _—gritó Paul, descargando cientos de rayos a la velocidad de la luz que impactaron el cuerpo de Superman por todas partes. El ataque todavía no había terminado cuando el Guardián activó su sable de luz y comenzó a girar sobre si mismo a una velocidad alucinante—. _¡¡Saber Tornado!!_

Los golpes del sable no consiguieron herir a Superman, pero si empujarlo hacia atrás hasta que se golpeó de espaldas contra un poste de luz, que se quebró por la base y cayó sobre el techo de un auto. Superman, actuando a súper velocidad, se agachó para esquivar los ataques de Paul y después le dio cuatro puñetazos en pleno rostro y otros dos en el cuerpo. Un último gancho del Hombre de Acero lanzó a Paul contra un camión de helados estacionado cerca de ahí. El cuerpo del Guardián de Plata se impactó con la fuerza de un proyectil, causando que el vehículo estallara. Tras unos instantes, Paul consiguió ponerse de pie otra vez y destrozó la chatarra que lo rodeaba con una expulsión de aura que incluso despedazó parte del pavimento.

—Date por vencido —dijo Superman, acercándose—. No tienes oportunidad.

—¡Tú eres el que no tiene oportunidad! —replicó Paul, mientras la energía corría por su cuerpo y se concentraba en su puño derecho para liberar la furia de un dragón—. _¡¡Dragón Naciente!!_

Superman levantó un brazo a la altura del hombro y consiguió atrapar el poderoso ataque con la mano, produciendo una onda de impacto que retumbó a una manzana de distancia, hizo estallar algunas ventanas y parabrisas y derribó algunas señales de tránsito.

—¿Qué?

La respuesta del Hombre del Mañana consistió en menear la cabeza en sentido negativo. La fuerza de Superman era por demás extraordinaria y Paul recordó lo que Fobos había tratado de advertirles antes de la batalla. Para cualquier Guardián del rango que fuese las habilidades de Superman eran verdaderamente incomprensibles. ¿Cómo podía una persona normal tener semejante poder sin ayuda del aura? ¿Acaso se trataba de magia o algo así?

—Maldición —murmuró Paul y luego alzó su otra mano hacia un costado, con los dedos extendidos hacia un pequeño auto que comenzó a levitar en el aire. Una ola de poder psíquico arrojó el automóvil contra Superman, pero éste alejó a Paul y luego despedazó el vehículo usando una sola mano—. ¡Mier... .

Antes de que Paul terminara de maldecir, Superman arremetió contra el Guardián de Plata y le descargó una rápida serie de golpes en el pecho, estómago y rostro, zarandeando su cuerpo de lado a lado como si fuese un muñeco de trapo. Paul sentía que todo le daba vueltas; cada nuevo impacto que recibía era demoledoramente intenso y aunque se las arregló para devolver algunos ataques, el Hombre de Acero ni siquiera parecía remotamente agotado.

—¿Por qué no puedo dañarte? —murmuró el Guardián—. ¡¿Por qué?!

Paul unió ambas manos mientras que todo su cuerpo se cubrió con un brillante halo de luz azul. No podía darse el lujo de perder esa pelea y decidió ir más allá de sus propios límites. El Guardián voló como un bólido contra Superman y consiguió golpearlo fuertemente con los dos puños. Había sido un impacto realmente brutal, un ataque poderoso, pero el Hombre de Acero logró reponerse a tiempo para bloquear un segundo ataque y luego replicó, dándole dos poderosos golpes a su adversario. Paul cayó al suelo, pero volvió a levantarse aunque está vez era notorio que tenía problemas para mantenerse erguido. Tenía la cara empapada de sudor y manchada de tierra y también respiraba agitadamente.

—Es suficiente, no sigas —advirtió Superman.

—Jamás me he dado por vencido —sonrió Paul, tambaleándose.

El Guardián atacó nuevamente, aunque sus golpes habían perdido vigor y eran mucho más lentos. Superman sólo tuvo que moverse de un lado a otro para evadir los ataques. Pero Paul decidió hacer un esfuerzo supremo; desplegó todo el poder que le quedaba, causando que sus ojos se convirtieran en dos horrendas llamaradas plateadas y lanzó un feroz izquierdazo. Superman, sin embargo, sujetó el puño flameante de Paul por la muñeca y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, le conectó un poderoso gancho en la quijada que lo arrojó al piso donde quedó inconsciente.

—Nosotros nos ocuparemos ahora, Superman.

Un trío de agentes de la Unidad de Crímenes Mayores llegaron rápidamente llevando unos grilletes electrónicos, pero se detuvieron cuando dos paramédicos se acercaron a tomarle a Paul los signos vitales y le colocaron una mascarilla de oxígeno. Cuando pusieron al Guardián en una camilla para llevárselo, Superman recibió un mensaje por medio del comunicador y salió volando a toda velocidad.

El lazo dorado de Wonder Woman sujetó a Kayani por la cintura, pegándole los brazos a los costados con lo que no pudo seguir luchando. No obstante, todavía levantó la cara al cielo e hizo uso de la _Mirada de Gorgona_. Un par de rayos salieron desde sus ojos color esmeralda en dirección hacia Hawkgirl, pero ésta repelió el ataque con su maza y después se plantó delante de la Guardián de Bronce. Antes de que Kayani pudiese intentar algo más, Shayera la golpeó en el vientre con el mango de su arma y Zatanna usó un encantamiento para arrebatarle el sable de luz.

Kayani cayó de rodillas al suelo, pero aún no estaba vencida del todo e intentó ejecutar un ataque psíquico en contra de Hawkgirl.

—Cobardes, tres contra uno no es justo... .

Hawkgirl sintió que todo le daba vueltas y comenzó a revivir algunos de sus peores temores y vivencias más desafortunadas. Pero en vez de sentir horror o desamparo por aquellas terribles visiones, la guerrera thanagariana se sintió enfurecida por la intrusión en su mente y le soltó a Kayani un fuerte golpe en la cabeza usando la maza. La diadema de bronce se rompió en varios pedazos y la hermosa joya que la adornaba quedó hecha polvo mientras la Guardián se desplomaba.

—Shayera, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó Zatanna.

—Un poco mareada, pero es todo —repuso Hawkgirl con un suspiro mientras se tomaba la frente y se relajaba—. Parece que esta chica posee alguna especie de habilidad telepática o algo así.

—Y también sabe usar una magia muy avanzada —comentó Zatanna contemplando el sable de luz que tenía en la mano—. Será mejor extremar precauciones con ellos hasta no saber más de sus habilidades.

A una indicación de Wonder Woman, cuatro agentes de la Unidad de Crímenes Mayores abandonaron una de las barricadas y se acercaron. Uno de ellos le colocó a Kayani unos grilletes electrónicos y otro le puso un casco inhibidor de ondas telepáticas en la cabeza. Una vez que se cercioraron de que la joven estaba inconsciente, dos de los oficiales la cargaron de brazos y piernas y la trasladaron a uno de los camiones para transporte de prisioneros. Los héroes se alejaron.

Fobos estaba siendo escoltado por tres oficiales de la Unidad de Mayores que lo conducían hacia otro de los camiones blindados en las inmediaciones de la fábrica. La gente se burlaba de él arrojando basura y piedras, pero la policía intervino para contener a las personas. El Khan del Terror volvió la cara hacia los manifestantes para sonreírles y hacerlos enfadar. Algunos reaccionaron con furia, obligando a más uniformados a intervenir para evitar que se armara una gresca. Fobos observó que un policía se aproximaba llevando unos brazaletes electrónicos mientras que dos agentes se colocaban a sus costados. No tenía idea de cómo funcionaban los brazaletes, pero no estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo. Cuando los agentes le indicaron que levantara los brazos, Fobos miró a sus captores y alzó los puños luego de cerciorarse de que no hubiese ningún héroe del _Justice Army_ cerca.

—Ah, un momento, por favor —dijo el guerrero de Abbadón. Los oficiales lo miraron y Fobos agachó la cabeza. Con el rabillo del ojo vio que Oriana estaba sobre una camilla—. Yo... yo... quisiera amarrar los cordones de mis zapatos para no tropezar sí no les molesta. ¿Puedo?

El policía que llevaba los grilletes miró los pies de su prisionero y lo siguiente que vio fue la punta de la bota metálica de Fobos golpeándole la cara. Acto seguido, el Khan estrelló sus codos en los estómagos de los oficiales que los flanqueaban. Cuando los agentes se doblaron hacia delante, Fobos remató alzando sus puños cerrados para golpearles el rostro. El tercer miembro de la Unidad de Crímenes Mayores levantó su fúsil de inmediato, pero Fobos le asesinó con una ráfaga y enseguida corrió hacia donde estaba Oriana. La tomó entre sus brazos mientras desplegaba su aura para finalmente impulsarse a los cielos y perderse en la noche antes de que les pusieran las manos encima. Las fuerzas policiales efectuaron algunos disparos antes de informar por radio a los helicópteros de la Guardia Nacional.

_Universo-20,017,659  
__Planeta Mystacor (7 años atrás)_

—No puedo creer que me digas eso, Denonte —murmuró Kay.

—Amigo mío, cada fracaso enseña al hombre algo que necesitaba aprender y no debes temerle más de lo necesario. ¿Sabías que Gokuh, Vejita y Piccolo fueron derrotados en más de una ocasión? Seiya, Hyoga, Shun y los otros también experimentaron la derrota en alguna ocasión.

—Pan me ha contado algunas cosas sobre eso —asintió Kay—. Incluso Gokuh me dijo que siempre debía esperar toparme con alguien mas poderoso sin importar que tan fuerte yo sea. Pero no entiendo lo que tratas de decirme, Denonte. Se supone que uno siempre debe dar su máximo esfuerzo en todo, ¿no es así? ¿Por qué entonces debo aceptar la derrota?

Denonte asintió con la sonrisa propia de un padre que se dirige a su hijo.

—Sí, Kay, uno siempre debe dar todo de sí en cualquier aspecto de su vida, pero eso no significa que debas obsesionarte con la idea de vencer a toda costa. En ocasiones, el deseo de ganar puede nublarnos el juicio y conducirnos por el sendero del caos. Recuerda que un buen ganador también debe aprender a perder porque ambas cosas forman parte del todo. El saber aceptar las pérdidas que se producen en la vida contribuye a madurar nuestra personalidad, pero sobretodo a tornarnos más sensibles ante las adversidades que sufren los demás. Solamente cuando hayas aprendido está lección, Kay, podrás empezar a aprender verdaderamente de las victorias y serás más sabio.

_Tierra-877,666  
__Ciudad Magna (Época Actual)_

Kay Namura se levantó del piso, sintiéndose algo débil y aturdido. Los ataques del Captain Marvel y Supergirl habían conseguido lastimarlo más allá de lo que había creído en un principio. El pecho todavía le ardía por los relámpagos y el esfuerzo por haber empleado el _Kaiouh-ken_ había minado sus fuerzas físicas. Aún podía invocar la energía interna de su cosmos, utilizar el Ki, recurrir a la magia o invocar su armadura Kamei de Sagitario, pero difícilmente podría soportar mucho tiempo peleando él solo. Necesitaba algo de ayuda.

Con el sobrecogimiento de estar en medio de una pelea, el Centinela echó un vistazo a su alrededor, buscando en el aura las presencias de Paul, Oriana, Kayani, Charles y Fobos. Los cuatro primeros habían sido derrotados por el _Justice Army_ y el último... se alejaba junto con... ¡Oriana! ¿Acaso el Khan los estaba abandonando? Sí, esa era la única explicación posible. ¡Fobos los había dejado a su suerte y también se había llevado a Oriana! Kay era consciente de que tenía que actuar con rapidez o todo estaría perdido. Pero eso no iba a resultar nada sencillo. Alzando su mirada hacia los cielos, Kay observó cómo los helicópteros de noticias se aproximaban junto con Supergirl, Captain Marvel y otros más.

Los héroes comenzaron a rodearlo desde distintas posiciones. Kay volvió la mirada en derredor y se puso en guardia a la espera del ataque. En medio de las sombras de la noche alcanzó a distinguir el rostro de Nyartolep-Syaoran en medio de un grupo de personas que observaban. Y mientras las miradas del Centinela y el Primordial se cruzaban en medio de la oscuridad reinante, Nyartolep-Syaoran esbozó una sonrisa maligna que denotaba un placer enfermizo. "Te lo dije, Kay".

—Nyartolep —musitó Kay.

Sin previo aviso, J'onn J'onzz emergió del piso y contempló fijamente a Kay Namura como queriendo averiguar a quien estaba mirando. El Centinela se giró hacia el marciano, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer algo más porque Captain Marvel y Supergirl se le abalanzaron desde distintos flancos. Actuando con rapidez, Kay logró sujetarle las muñecas a la Chica de Acero y luego se las congeló usando la técnica de la lucha del hielo: el _Polvo de Diamante_. La maniobra tuvo éxito sobre Kara Zor-El, pero Kay no logró eludir la fuerza de Hércules contenida en el rápido puño del Captain Marvel, quien inmediatamente después de golpear al Centinela lo tomó por los hombros para lanzarlo al suelo.

—Esta es tu última oportunidad para rendirte —advirtió Captain Marvel—. El resto de tus compañeros ya han sido derrotados.

Kay Namura se incorporó con lentitud y empezó a considerar seriamente la opción de rendirse. Un delgado hilo de sangre le brotaba de la nariz. Sí continuaban peleando tendría que recurrir a todo su poder para equilibrar el combate. Todavía podía invocar su armadura Kamei de Sagitario para duplicar su fuerza o realizar un triple _Kaiou-ken_... Pero eso traería como consecuencia una batalla infernal donde podrían morir muchos inocentes y Kay no deseaba eso. Sin embargo, por otra parte, sentía que darse por vencido sería un acto deshonroso, un acto denigrante. Recordó a sus maestros y especialmente a Vejita. ¿Cómo podía rendirse ante guerreros que no poseían un cosmos ardiente o un Ki? Sabía que los héroes esperaban ansiosos la respuesta que daría y decidió no hacerlos esperar demasiado. Con la determinación marcada en su rostro, el Centinela proyectó un Escudo-AT para rechazar a Captain Marvel, Green Lantern y J'onn J'onzz, pero entonces una pelirroja de piel verde apareció a un costado de Kay Namura y le descargó un golpe con el puño que lo hizo volver el rostro hacia arriba.

—Deja de pelear o nos veremos obligados a lastimarte —le dijo M'gann M'orzz.

—No pierdas el tiempo con él, Miss Martian —comentó Flash, mientras corría en torno a Kay Namura y le lanzaba puñetazos a súper velocidad—. Sí algo he aprendido en todos estos años es que los villanos necesitan siempre una buena paliza.

—¡No! —exclamó Kay, saltando hacia las alturas para librarse de Flash, Miss Martian y los demás héroes que lo acosaban. Cuando Captain Marvel fue en su persecución, el Centinela se volvió hacia él para darle una patada en la cara y acto seguido le descargó la _Explosión de Galaxias_—. ¡Esto es un malentendido! ¡Entiendan, por favor!

—Eso es lo que todos dicen —replicó Hourman al tiempo que destrozaba un letrero de señalamiento vial sobre la espalda del Centinela. Terra, por su parte, movió las manos en dirección a Kay Namura para atacarlo con una lluvia de rocas que lo golpearon duramente por todo el cuerpo. A continuación, una mole robótica conocida como S.T.R.I.P.E entró en acción, alcanzando con su puño mecánico al Centinela y arrojándolo contra un autobús de pasajeros estacionado cerca.

Se produjo un fuerte estruendo de vidrios rompiéndose cuando Kay Namura se estrelló contra el costado del vehículo, partiéndolo por la mitad. Captain Atom, Fire, J'onn J'onzz, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Firestorm, Starfire, M'gann M'orzz, Mary Marvel, Terra, Negative Man, Steel, Hawkman, S.T.R.I.P.E, Stargirl, Doctor Light, Red Tornado y Hawkgirl se aproximaron desde los cielos para continuar el ataque, mientras que Beast-Boy, Hourman, Zatanna, Wonder Girl, Cyborg, Ice, Doctor Mid-Nite, Elastic-girl, Metamorpho y Black Canary avanzaban por la calle.

Canalizando todo su cosmos, Kay emergió desde las entrañas de los restos del autobús flotando en posición de loto, con los ojos cerrados mientras acumulaba sus energías.

—Lo haremos al viejo estilo de Wildcat —aseguró Pat desde el interior del cuerpo robotizado de S.T.R.I.P.E.—. ¿Qué se supone qué está haciendo? ¿Alguien sabe?

—Tengan cuidado —advirtió Starfire.

—¡OM! —Kay abrió sus ojos, liberando de golpe las energías reunidas de su cosmos con lo que inmovilizó a todos los que estuvieran cerca—. _¡Tenma Kofuku!_

—¡No puedo moverme! —gritó Flash.

—¡Yo tampoco! —exclamó Ice—. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

—Es algún tipo de poder místico —anunció Zatanna.

Una poderosa descarga de cosmos resplandeció intensamente, pero antes de que sus efectos lograran subyugar a todos los héroes, una ráfaga de luz intervino en el último instante y anuló los efectos de la técnica del Centinela. Los miembros del _Justice Army _levantaron sus rostros al instante para descubrir a un hombre que portaba un casco dorado y descendía lentamente.

—¡Doctor Fate! —exclamó Wonder Woman.

El hombre del casco dorado volvió su mirada centellante hacia la amazona y asintió con la cabeza mientras posaban sus pies se sobre el suelo. Kay Namura supo de inmediato que aquel hombre había utilizado alguna clase de magia muy poderosa para bloquear el _Tenma Kofuku_. De pronto, una mujer joven vestida de negro y con una capucha que le ocultaba la parte superior del rostro, se aproximó al Centinela desde las tinieblas del cielo nocturno. La oscuridad tomó la forma de la sombra de un cuervo que lo envolvía con sus alas negras.

—Dicen que si tienes un conflicto con alguien, puede que la culpa sea de la otra persona. Y si tienes un conflicto con dos personas de nuevo el problema puede que seas tú.

—¿Qué dices? —Kay se volvió hacia la joven de rostro inexpresivo.

—Pero cuando tienes dificultades con tres o más personas... —continuó Raven—, entonces el problema está en ti. _¡Azarath Metrion Zinthos!_

Tras oír aquellas palabras, Kay Namura se vio a sí mismo en un lugar tan oscuro donde no había diferencia entre tener los ojos abiertos o cerrados. Bajo sus pies alcanzó a sentir algo frío y duro que podía ser el piso. El aire era frío y seco y no podía escuchar ningún sonido. Entonces, de repente, vio la silueta de un hombre que le daba la espalda y comenzó a andar hacia él. Cuando estuvo un poco más cerca por fin reconoció a la persona que tenía al frente. Era Lisandro Namura. Era su... .

—¡Padre! —exclamó Kay—. ¿Eres tú?

—Sí, hijo mío —El hombre se volvió hacia el Centinela, mostrándole un horrible rostro escamoso del que colgaban un montón de tentáculos—. Acepta tu herencia primordial, Kay, únete a mí y al primordio. ¡Eres uno de nosotros! ¡Invoca la _Restricción Cero_ y aniquila a estas criaturas miserables! ¡Únete al gran Cthulhu!

—No, no, no ¡Nooooooooooooooo!

Una daga helada penetró en ese instante hasta lo más hondo de las entrañas de Kay, paralizándolo de angustia. Sus dedos crispados cubrieron su rostro, pasmado, atónito, horrorizado hasta las raíces. El cosmos que ardía en su interior estaba a punto de explotar con toda la rabia que era capaz de generar, pero se contuvo al escuchar una voz que surgió de la misma oscuridad que lo envolvía.

—Detente, ya no luches más. Sí piensas que Superman o los otros no lastimarán a tus amigos, estás equivocado.

—Tú... ¿quién eres?

La oscuridad que lo cubría se apartó y Raven retiró su capa. La pelea retomó su cauce y los miembros del _Justice Army_ se abalanzaron en grupo sobre el desorientado Centinela para atacarlo. Mientras se defendía como podía lazando ataques a diestra y siniestra, Kay Namura finalmente comprendió algo: Los héroes contra los que luchaban estaban mucho mejor organizados y se coordinaban de una manera casi perfecta para enfrentarlo. En contraste, Paul, Charles y hasta él mismo estaban más acostumbrados a combatir individualmente y practicaban la costumbre de luchar contra un solo enemigo a la vez. Los héroes, en cambio, no tenían inconveniente en apoyarse, cubrirse las espaldas, defender a un amigo o incluso simplemente estorbar al oponente. Eran un equipo que funcionaba con la precisión de un cuerpo de combate. El gran error había sido separarse, olvidando la lección aprendida en Adén cuando él y Paul habían luchado juntos contra Zura.

_"No puedo perder"_, pensaba Kay Namura en lo que arrojaba una _Aguja Escarlata_ contra la pierna izquierda de Starfire. El Centinela decidió jugarse el todo por el todo y usó un doble _Kaiouh-ken_ para incrementar sus fuerzas todavía más. Pero algo marchaba mal porque sus movimientos eran más torpes que antes y estaba falto de concentración. Green Lantern atacó desde la distancia con una descarga de energía verde, pero Kay pudo eludirla y lanzó una ráfaga de aire frío contra Fire, que se precipitó hacia el vacío luego de que sus llamas se extinguieron. Al ver aquello, Ice disparó un rayo gélido contra el brazo izquierdo de Kay, congelándoselo en el acto. En tanto, Flash salió corriendo a súper velocidad y logró atrapar a Fire entre sus brazos.

—Me está comenzando a gustar recibirte de esta manera, nena —bromeó el velocista.

En medio de la batalla, Doctor Fate liberó su Magia del Orden para cubrir a algunos de sus compañeros de los ataques del Centinela. Starfire, aún resentida por la herida que la _Aguja Escarlata_ le había dejado, atacó con sus descargas estelares y Hawkgirl nulificaba las ráfagas de aura que les arrojaban. Rápido como la luz, Kay Namura derribó a Captain Marvel usando el _Dragón Naciente_ y luego usó el _Rayo Escarlata_ contra J'onn J'onzz, pero éste se hizo intangible y el ataque pasó de largo sin dañarlo. En los cielos, un nuevo grupo de héroes liderado por un segundo Green Lantern avanzó hacia la pelea.

—Haces una fiesta y no invitan —dijo Guy Gardner, atacando con veloces ráfagas verdes.

—¡Continúen como hasta ahora! ¡No lo dejen escapar! —exclamó Hal Jordan mientras que Kay alejaba a S.T.R.I.P.E con un _Plasma Relámpago_, aunque luego fue embestido por un ataque combinado del Captain Atom y Firestorm. Tras recuperarse con algo de dificultad, el Centinela se volvió para encarar a Guy Gardner y disparó cinco certeras_ Agujas Escarlata_, pero el Green Lantern reaccionó formando una barrera de energía verde para detenerlas—. ¡Superman viene para acá! —anunció Hal Jordan.

—Superman —musitó Miss Martian de forma preocupada—. No... .

El Hombre de Acero se lanzó volando directamente hacia el Centinela con una rapidez que superaba en veinte veces la velocidad del sonido. Al sentirlo llegar, Kay alzó su brazo derecho hacia atrás para recibir al nuevo enemigo con un golpe, pero la velocidad de Superman se incrementó en el último instante y logró atacar primero al Centinela con un fuerte puñetazo que lo hizo estamparse de espaldas contra una pared. El golpe había sido de una intensidad realmente devastadora y a Kay le costaba trabajo creer que alguien tuviese semejante poder sin ayuda del aura o la magia. ¿Cuáles eran los límites de Superman? Ni siquiera Zura o Krin, dos de los peores rivales a los que había enfrentado en el pasado, llegaron a demostrar semejante fuerza física. ¿Acaso sería más poderoso que el mismo Gokuh? Tal vez sí usaba el triple _Kaiouh-ken_... .

—¿Ya fue suficiente? —inquirió el Hombre de Acero, con sus ojos destellando de rojo—. ¿O deberé hacerte una lobotomía?

—Eso no será necesario, Superman —Miss Martian se aproximó al Último Hijo de Krypton e intentó calmar las cosas—. Míralo, ¿no ves que está malherido? Por favor no hagas eso.

—Tú conoces las reglas como todos, Megan —replicó Superman, frío como un juez que estuviese a punto de dictar sentencia—. No habrá consideración para él o sus amigos si no se rinde. Recibí un mensaje del presidente diciéndome que este sujeto es un criminal peligroso y estamos autorizados a usar fuerza letal para salvaguardar la paz y la seguridad de Ciudad Magna.

_"No lo entiendo"_, pensó Kay, jadeando cansadamente. _"Las leyendas que escuché de Superman siempre hablaban de un guerrero noble y honorable, pero este parece que no tiene escrúpulos con tal de lograr lo que se propone. Con razón este mundo parece gobernado por un régimen seudo totalitario tal y como lo leí en la biblioteca"_.

El Centinela estaba bastante agotado debido a la batalla. Su cosmos estaba intacto, pero su cuerpo físico había llegado al límite de sus fuerzas; las heridas y los golpes le dolían bastante y también tenía el brazo izquierdo congelado. Incluso su alma había sido sacudida por las horribles visiones que Raven le había mostrado. Por unos instantes, la idea de alcanzar nuevamente el Octavo Sentido le vino a la mente. También podía intentar proyectarse hasta la Conciencia Universal o traer su armadura de oro, pero no tenía forma de saber si esas acciones volcarían la pelea a su favor. El temor y la violencia que se desencadenarían podría tornar la situación peligrosamente caótica. ¿Acaso por eso Nyartolep se mostraba tan feliz? ¿Esa era su venganza? ¿El verle morir o unirse al Primordio? No. No podía continuar. Pelear ciegamente no era el camino de los Centinelas.

De haber sido alguien inexperto tal vez hubiera seguido luchando hasta el amargo final sin importar que la ciudad fuera destruida o alguien muriese, pero ahora comprendía mejor las cosas. El tiempo le había dado la experiencia y la sabiduría de un Centinela. No iba a ganar y continuar peleando sería más un acto imprudente y temerario que una acción heroica. Por fin entendía lo que Denonte había tratado de decirle siete años atrás. Tenía que claudicar por aquella ocasión para saber lo que pasaba realmente en esa Tierra. Sólo de ese modo lograría saber el motivo por el cual Calíope los había enviado ahí. Kay soltó un suspiro para relajar su mente y espíritu y alejó todas sus dudas. Sus amigos estaban vencidos y Fobos había escapado llevándose a Oriana. Sólo restaba una cosa por hacer.

—Está bien, ustedes ganan —Kay levantó sus manos y Miss Martian respiró con tranquilidad cuando los ojos de Superman regresaron a la normalidad—. Me rindo, pero sólo espero ser tratado con justicia de acuerdo a sus propias reglas

—Eso tenlo por seguro, amigo —respondió Green Lanter, levantando el puño y apuntándole con su anillo de poder—. Pero sólo para asegurarnos.

Kay sintió que una descarga lo golpeaba y después todo fue oscuridad. Lo último que escuchó fue la voz de Miss Martian que le decía: "Hiciste lo correcto".

_Continuará... ._


	15. Desafiando a Atenea

**_CRISIS UNIVERSAL_ **

_por Acuario Káiser_

**CAPÍTULO XIV**

****

DESAFIANDO A ATENEA

__

Tierra-574,322  
Santuario de Atenea, Grecia

En el interior de la Casa de Aries, Musiel podía escuchar con claridad el feroz zafarrancho que se desarrollaba en el exterior. Todavía no comprendía las razones de la Gran Matriarca para utilizar a esos soldados que llamaba drones, aunque eso era lo de menos porque no era la primera vez que recurría a mercenarios. La Guerrera de Oro de Aries tenía su mente puesta en otros pensamientos, mientras permanecía de pie y sola junto a una columna. Por alguna razón que no lograba definir con exactitud, el Santuario de Atenea le parecía un lugar sombrío y apagado, un sitio cubierto por un manto de oscuridad que se había hecho más pesado con el tiempo. ¿Por qué sentía esas dudas?

—Quizá porque el Santuario ha sido invadido por las fuerzas del mal —dijo una voz femenina.

Perpleja, Musiel levantó la mirada y se topó con la visión de una hermosa joven que estaba frente a ella, una joven que despedía un cosmos más poderoso que el de todas las Guerreras de Oro. Los ojos de aquella mujer eran de una profundidad tan inusitada que eran ilegibles. Era la misma Saori Kido que no había visto en varios años.

—Tus dudas no son infundadas. Soy Atenea, la diosa de la guerra justa y la sabiduría, la eterna virgen.

—Atenea —La Guerrera de Aries inclinó la cabeza y se arrodilló—. ¿Qué deseas de mí?

—Musiel, el Santuario ha sido corrompido y corresponde a las Guerreras Sagradas purificarlo —Atenea extendió una mano hacia la batalla y añadió—: Escucha con atención lo que voy a decirte.

Una nuevo estallido iluminó la noche desde la tierra. El Duque del Infierno y el Caballero Dragón dispararon sus ataques, que causaron algunas bajas entre las filas enemigas. Una nueva oleada aún más numerosa de drones reemplazó a los caídos y rodeó a Dash, Bael y Nadia Zeta. El Caballero del Dragón utilizaba sus garras retractiles para mantener a distancia a los enemigos que intentaban herirles usando sus electropicas. Acosado por distintas direcciones, Bael empleó su _Relámpago Armagedón_ para eliminar al todos los enemigos. Una veintena de drones voló por los aires mientras que otros tantos cayeron al suelo con sus cuerpos terriblemente dañados.

Nadia Zeta y Dash estaban sorprendidos. El poder que utilizaba el Duque del Infierno era increíblemente abrumador. Cualquier otro enemigo hubiera preferido rendirse o escapar antes que afrontar a tan formidable rival. Pero los drones eran incapaces de sentir miedo o duda; habían sido programados estrictamente para desatenderse de las bajas en sus propias filas. Siguiendo los protocolos de batalla instalados en sus cerebros computarizados, los drones respondieron al ataque de Bael disparando desde todas las direcciones concebibles.

—Se les considera peligrosos, terminación autorizada.

—¡Son demasiados! —exclamó Dash, atravesando con sus garras el pecho de un dron y bloqueando la electropica de otro—. ¡Tendremos que usar nuestros máximos poderes o no lo lograremos!

—¡Dalo por hecho! —dijo Bael mientras acumulaba su cosmos. Un quinteto de drones le apuntaron con sus miras láser y dispararon casi al mismo tiempo que el Duque del Infierno liberaba su poderoso ataque—. Usaré de nuevo mí letal... _¡Relámpago Armagedón!_

Las ráfagas chocaron entre sí, causando un intenso resplandor de luz y energía que provocó una fuerte onda de choque acompañada de un vendaval. Bael cruzó los brazos delante del rostro mientras hacía esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie. Aunque se encontraban un poco más lejos del atroz estallido, Dash y Nadia Zeta también habían quedado medianamente aturdidos. Cuando todo acabó, los drones que habían caído al suelo comenzaron a levantarse y todos volvieron a abrir fuego con sus armas.

Bael esquivó los rápidos disparos y miró a los drones con escepticismo. ¿Cómo es que lo habían conseguido? ¿Cómo era posible que hubiesen logrado bloquear su _Relámpago Armagedón_?

—Por todos los Infiernos —gruñó Bael—. Mi técnica debería haber acabado con ellos. ¿Qué tipo de armas están emplenado? Ahora que lo pienso tampoco he podido sentir un cosmos en ninguno de ellos. ¿Acaso no son humanos?

—Designación de criatura: Bael —Un dron apareció por uno de los costados del Duque del Infierno y lo hizo volverse—. Clasificación: Amenaza nivel 32. Fuente de poderes sobrehumanos: Bioenergía etérea, magia, misticismo y habilidades psíquicas. Terminación autorizada.

—Conoces mi nombre, ¿eh? —replicó Bael, entornando la mirada—. ¿Quién los envió a matarnos? Ustedes no pertenecen al Santuario de la diosa Atena. Habla o tendré que sacarte las palabras a la fuerza.

—Petición denegada —dijo el dron TG-4689, alzando su brazo derecho para disparar con la mano abierta—. Terminación autorizada.

Bael apenas había terminado de escuchar al dron cuando levantó su báculo para generar una barrera de aura que lo protegiera. El disparo pasó a través del escudo sin que esto mermara su fuerza y embistió de lleno al Duque del Infierno, que se vio forzado a caer de rodillas al piso con la mitad del cuerpo entumecido. Desde luego, Bael no tenía forma de saber que los drones habían sido fabricados para nulificar poderes de cualquier tipo. El Duque del Infierno advirtió que su enemigo se alistaba a rematarlo, así que levantó una mano para usar telequinesia y... .

Nada.

TG-4689 se mantenía totalmente a salvo gracias a los tres disruptores psíquicos que llevaba en el interior de su cabeza. Gracias a esos artefactos, cualquier tipo de poder mental no le afectaba porque era inmediatamente bloqueado mediante fuertes ondas electromagnéticas. TG-4689 detectó la ola de telequinesia usada en su contra y extendió su brazo de nuevo.

—Hipótesis: Un rayo nulificador de energía disparada a corta distancia debe causar un total colapso del sistema cardiovascular. Conclusión... ¡ziiiiek!

—¡Déjalo en paz, monstruo! —La punta de una espada salió por el pecho de TG-4689 y éste comenzó a convulsionarse. Nadia Zeta retiró su hoja del cuerpo del dron, pero quedó paralizada de sorpresa cuando TG-4689 se volvió hacia ella con la mano lista para disparar—. ¡Esto no puede ser! Pero si te atravesé con mi espada... .

—Designación de criatura: Nadia Zeta. Clasificación: Amenaza nivel 9. Fuente de poderes sobrehumanos: Magia y misticismo. Terminación autorizada.

Al grito feroz de _Relámpago Armagedón_, una descarga escarlata penetró en las entrañas de TG-4689 gracias al orificio dejado por la espada de Nadia y lo hizo explotar en mil pedazos. La Golden Warrior se inclinó hacia delante para contemplar a Bael a través del humo negro y no pudo evitar sonreír con alivio cuando vio que éste se ponía de pie.

—Nunca bajes la guardia, niña —declaró el Duque del Infierno, mirando con dureza a una desconcertada Nadia Zeta—. En una batalla a muerte no hay lugar para la duda o el miedo. Y por cierto, no necesito la ayuda de alguien como tú.

Nadia no contestó. Dos drones más aparecieron de la nada y empezaron a lanzar ráfagas nulificadoras de energía, pero Bael y Nadia eludieron el ataque saltando a los costados e inmediatamente después contraatacaron. Dash, por su parte, también experimentaba serias dificultades para luchar contra los drones a pesar de estar utilizando su técnica _Garra de Dragón_ y su capa quedó destrozada cuando dos enemigos lo atacaron por la retaguardia usando las electropicas para golpearlo. Los tres habían conseguido destruir a un significativo número de oponentes, pero por cada dron que destruían tres más ocupaban su lugar y cada vez parecían hacerse más fuertes.

_"No lo comprendo"_, pensó Dash. _"¿Quiénes son todos estos tipos y por qué nos atacan?"_

De pronto, una muralla de luz transparente se abrió en ambos sentidos para separar a Bael, Dash y Nadia Zeta del ejército de drones. La tonalidad dorada del muro iba del dorado al plateado, rielando como un lago bajo los rayos del sol. El Duque del Infierno reconoció en el acto la _Crystal Barrier_ y se volvió hacia la entrada de la Casa de Aries, justo a tiempo para ver salir a Musiel acompañada por otras tres Guerreras Sagradas de Oro.

—No permitiremos que perturben por más tiempo más la paz de este Santuario —declaró una bella jovencita de ojos color ámbar y cabello tan claro como la luz, recogido en la nuca formando una larga coleta que le llegaba hasta la cintura—. Yo, Europa de Tauro, he venido para traer el orden en nombre de la diosa Atenea.

—Del mismo modo que la más hermosa de todas: Alrischa de Piscis —anunció la Guerrera Dorada que llevaba una rosa roja en sus labios rojo carmín. Tenía la cabellera de un color aquamarino, ojos almendrados y pestañas bastante rizadas—. Prepárense a recibir mi mortal envío de rosas envenenadas.

—Junto a la espada sagrada que corta todo —dijo la joven de cabello recortado y mirada aguerrida. En su cabeza portaba una diadema delgada, con dos cuernos curvados hacia atrás que emulaban su avatar zodiacal—. Deben saber que soy Nashira de Capricornio, la Guerrera Sagrada más leal a la diosa Atenea.

Los dedos de Bael se cerraron con fuerza sobre su báculo. La situación parecía estar a punto de complicarse todavía más. Ahora no sólo deberían luchar contra los drones, sino también vencer a cuatro Guerreras Sagradas de Oro. Dash, que también contemplaba a Musiel, Europa, Nashira y Alrischa, percibió en todas ellas un cosmos realmente increíble que rivalizaba con el de los Caballeros que había conocido. Sí los atacaban todos al mismo tiempo, difícilmente podrían resistir más allá de unos cuantos minutos.

—¿Alguien tiene una idea de qué hacer? —inquirió Dash—. Es casi seguro que Dina también debe tener problemas. Todo esto no fue más que una emboscada desde el principio.

—Tal vez podamos abrirnos paso luchando y escapar —sugirió Nadia Zeta.

—No hay forma de salir de aquí —repuso Bael, sintiendo que sus fuerzas regresaban y que su brazo izquierdo recuperaba un poco de movilidad—. Nos tienen rodeados por todas partes y no sabemos qué más pueden hacer estos tipos.

El dron LN-7657 avanzó unos pasos hacia las Guerreras de Oro y se detuvo.

—Designación de criatura: Europa de Tauro. Clasificación: Amenaza nivel 24. Fuente de poderes sobrehumanos: Bioenergía etérea. Llegan a tiempo para terminar con los invasores. Recomiendo acción inmediata.

Europa le dirigió una mirada gélida.

—Nosotras recibimos órdenes de nuestra diosa Atenea.

—Y cumpliremos su mandato echando del Santuario a los intrusos —dijo Nashira de Capricornio, con la mirada puesta sobre Dash y Nadia Zeta y luego alzó el brazo derecho hacia los cielos—. Van a arrepentirse de profanar la santidad de la morada de Atenea y recibirán un castigo ejemplar.

—Enterado, Nashira, se hará como dicen —repuso LN-7657 y a continuación apuntó sus dos manos contra Dash—. Todas las unidades procedan a destruir a los invasores de acuerdo a las órdenes recibidas previamente. Terminación autorizada.

—¡Escuchen, por favor! —exclamó Dash, observando el frío rostro de las Guerreras de Oro—. No sé lo que sucede aquí, pero nosotros no somos sus enemigos y... .

—¡Guarda silencio, blasfemo! —replicó Musiel de Aries—. La diosa Atenea nos ha mostrado la verdad y ahora honraremos nuestro juramente de lealtad acabando con todos ustedes. Será mejor que se preparen a recibir el justo castigo que merecen.

—Esto no será tan fácil como piensan —amenazó Bael, haciendo arder el poder de su cosmos interno y provocando que la cabeza de carnero que coronaba su báculo resplandeciera con intensidad. Sus ojos de color ámbar buscaron ansiosamente la mirada de Europa—. ¡Adelante! ¡Vengan todos a la vez!

—¡Alerta! —chilló LN-7657—. ¡Incremento de bioenergía etérea registrado!

Las Guerreras Sagradas de Oro se movieron como si fueran una sola.

—Ha llegado el momento de hacerles pagar —El cosmos de Europa floreció con la misma intensidad que la luz dorada del sol—. ¡Por Atenea! _¡Violent Assault!_

—Les permitiré morir con mi espada sagrada... —Nashira trazó un arco de luz con la mano—. _¡Caliburn!_

—_¡Royal Death Rose!_

—No quedará nada de ustedes —advirtió Musiel de Aries, elevando sus manos en dirección a Dash.

El estallido de poder iluminó de nuevo el cielo nocturno.

__

Salón de la Gran Matriarca

Una explosión de cosmos provocada por la _Galaxian Destruction_ de Yune de Géminis causó que Dina Kaiohshin chocara de espaldas contra una de las columnas, dándose un duro golpe en la nuca que la dejó viendo un cúmulo de estrellitas danzarinas y uno que otro cometa. Al ver lo sucedido, Shoryuki no se la pensó mucho y saltó por los aires con la intención de sorprender a Yune. La Guerrera Dragón de la Tierra juntó sus manos, desplegó el poder de su Chi y creó una bola de fuego que arrojó hacia su enemiga cuando extendió los brazos al frente. La Guerrera de Géminis percibió una energía aúrica atacándole desde las alturas y levantó la mirada levemente para contemplar la veloz llamarada que se le venía encima.

—_¡¡Aliento de Dragón!! _—gritó Shoryuki.

Yune, con absoluta tranquilidad, respondió alzando una palma recubierta de cosmos dorado y contuvo el chorro de fuego casi sin esfuerzo. Cuando las flamas que asediaban a la Guerrera Sagrada de Oro por fin se disiparon, Shoryuki abrió los ojos de par en par sin lograr esconder su horror. El _Aliento de Dragón_ había sido totalmente bloqueado y lo peor de todo era que no le había causado ni el más mínimo rasguño a su enemiga.

—Tu nombre es Shoryuki, ¿cierto? —murmuró la Guerrera de Géminis de manera tranquila—. Acepto que tienes algo de habilidad, pero no eso no es suficiente para sorprenderme.

—"Quien se eleva demasiado cerca del sol con alas de oro las funde". William Shakespeare —replicó Shoryuki en tono desafiante—. Pienso que es demasiado pronto para que comiences a presumirme tus poderes, ¿no crees?

—Impertinente. A juzgar por tus movimientos y tu poder calculo que puedes alcanzar una velocidad máxima de Mach-15, pero ni eso te será suficiente porque las Guerreras Sagradas de Oro podemos luchar tan rápido como la luz. Puedo ver tu _Aliento de Dragón_ como si fuese una tortuga.

__

"Eso es imposible"

, pensó la Guerrera Dragón.

_"¿Puede pelear a la velocidad de la luz? Eso equivale a darle ocho vueltas a la Tierra en un segundo. Jamás podría pelear tan rápido. ¡Rayos! No, debe estar mintiendo, pero de todas formas usaré mi telepatía para entrar en sus pensamientos. Así lograré anticiparme a sus ataques y eludirlos"_

—Desafiaste al Santuario y por esa razón habrás de recibir la muerte.

—Eso está por verse —replicó Shoryuki—. Te demostraré que puedo evadir tus golpes sin importar que tan rápido te muevas.

—Existe una diferencia tan grande entre nosotras como entre la tierra y el cielo.

La Guerrera Dragón decidió no dejarse amilanar y, desplegando todo el poder de aura para aumentar la temperatura de su cuerpo, se arrojó directamente contra Yune en una maniobra llena de audacia. La Guerrera de Géminis permaneció en su sitio sin realizar algún movimiento para defenderse.

—Te dije que es inútil —murmuró Yune, desplegando su cosmos dorado para desatar una mortal tormenta de golpes a la velocidad de la luz que destellaban por todos lados—. No puedes medirte conmigo, ¿por qué no lo quieres admitir?

Pero Shoryuki no sólo logró hacerse a un lado, sino que incluso se las arregló para lanzar un rayo de energía calorífica que Yune eludió ladeando simplemente la cabeza. No obstante, la Guerrera de Géminis se mostró algo perturbada luego de atestiguar lo sucedido. Shoruki había conseguido eludir gran parte de los rápidos golpes a la velocidad de la luz y eso no podía ser un mero golpe de suerte. ¿Acaso Nicole de Acuario... ? No, ella aún estaba librando una dura batalla contra Karin de Escorpión y Dina Kaioshin seguía en el piso.

—¿Cómo logró hacerlo? —musitó Yune para sí misma—. No debería haber logrado escapar a esos ataques. Su cosmos se incrementó un poco, pero todavía no arde tan alto como el mío.

—¿Sorprendida, Géminis? —preguntó Shoryuki—. Tal parece que ni todo tu grandioso poder sirve ahora para... —hizo una pausa cuando sintió un dolor en su abdomen, seguido por un espasmo sofocante que la hizo escupir saliva con sangre. Shoryuki bajó su mirada y observó que había recibido algunos impactos después de todo—. No... . Aunque logré preveer el ataque leyendo la mente de Yune, ésta consiguió golpearme antes de que pudiera darme cuenta. ¿Cuándo lo hizo?

—Tus esfuerzos son completamente inútiles, Guerrera Dragón de la Tierra —sentenció la Gran Matriarca con autoridad—. Conozco tu habilidad telepática, la cual es superior a la de tus compañeros Shiryu y Ryu. Ellos únicamente pueden comunicarse entre sí, pero tú puedes leer la mente de otras personas e incluso eres capaz de mover objetos.

—¿Qué? —Shoryuki volvió la vista hacia la Gran Maestra—. ¿Cómo es que sabes el nombre de mis compañeros? ¿Quién eres tú en realidad?

—Sé muchas cosas acerca de ti y tu mundo, Minerva Ravencroft.

—Conoces mi nombre real —murmuró Shoryuki—. No comprendo... .

Yune soltó una risita y atrajo la mirada de Minerva.

—Creo que voy entendiendo, niña. Usaste la telepatía para indagar en mis pensamientos y anticipar mi reacción. —Sin previo aviso, Yune atacó a Shoryuki con una multitud de rayos a la velocidad de la luz que la vapulearon por todas partes, despedazando su máscara y haciendo que su corona saliera volando—. Fue una maniobra astuta, pero inútil. ¡Aunque puedas saber qué clase de ataque usaré no tienes la velocidad necesaria para eludirlo!

La Guerrera Dragón azotó en el suelo y quedó inmóvil. La corona cayó poco después produciendo un sonido apagado.

—No puede... ser —dijo Shoryuki, tan débil que parecía delirar.

—Estoy sorprendida —comentó Yune con la vista puesta en Minerva—. Un Cloth de plata hubiera quedado destruido con mi último ataque, pero la armadura que porta esta niña no ha sufrido ningún daño a pesar de los golpes que le he dado. Esto significa que debe ser una armadura extraordinariamente fuerte. Tal vez sea tan resistente como una God Robe o quizá un Cloth de oro.

Con una sonrisa maléfica en los labios, Yune de Géminis se aproximó a su enemiga para eliminarla de una vez por todas. Nicole se dio cuenta de que Shoryuki estaba en problemas, pero Karin y sus ataques le impedía distraerse de la pelea; quien cometiera el más mínimo error en la llamada Guerra de los Mil Días perdería.

La Gran Matriarca soltó una carcajada.

—¡Mátala, Yune!

—¡Shoryuki! —exclamó Nicole de Acuario—. ¡Reacciona!

—Esta victoria no tendrá sabor a nada —dijo Géminis y finalmente alzó la mano. Pero cuando estaba lista para dar el golpe mortal, un cosmos intensamente poderoso llamó la atención de la Guerrera dorada y la detuvo de matar a Shoryuki—. ¿Qué? Este cosmos pertenece... .

A espaldas de Géminis, Dina Kaiohshin se erguía como un árbol frágil en medio de una tormenta. Tenía el rostro lleno de tierra y se veía cansada por la pelea, pero aún podía darse el lujo de sonreír como siempre lo hacía. Ni siquiera la cercanía de la muerte o el miedo a la derrota lograría robarle su alegría.

—¿Tú? —dijo Yune—. ¿No estás muerta todavía?

—¡Ja! —exclamó Dina—. Brincos dieras, niña impertinente. Te dije que habíamos venido a hablar con la mandamás de este lugar. ¿Por qué no llamas a tu diosa Atena para que pueda saludarla?

—¿Atenea? —dijo Yune suavemente, con la mirada pérdida y sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto—. Nosotras debemos proteger a Atenea. Nosotras... .

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te revolví algunas tuercas en la cabeza? —preguntó Dina—. Date cuenta de que Atena no está en el Santuario. La tipa esa, la Gran Maestra, te ha engañado para que hagas lo que ella te dice.

—Eres una blasfema —le reprendió la Gran Maestra.

—Y tú una falsificadora de diosas —replicó Dina, volviéndose y luego se señaló a sí misma, exhibiendo un rostro de autosuficiencia—. La única deidad aquí presente la tienes ante tus ojos porque soy _moi_.

—Silencio, insolente —reviró la Gran Maestra—. No eres digna de saberlo, pero la diosa Atenea está entre aquí mismo nosotros. Ella ha venido a observar cómo sus leales guerreras derrotan al mal que ha invadido el Santuario.

Aún antes de que la Matriarca terminase de hablar, Dina ya estaba riendo.

—Si, cómo no. ¿A quién buscas engañar, farsante? La dichosa Atena no está aquí, pero has manipulado a las Guerreras Sagradas de Oro para cumplir tus mandatos y las tienes hipnotizadas con tu magia.

—Te equivocas, falsa diosa —Las cortinas tras el trono de la Matriarca se recorrieron levemente, revelando la silueta ensombrecida de una mujer—. Yo soy Atenea, la diosa de la guerra justa y la sabiduría, la eterna virgen.

Dina sintió que se le caía la quijada hasta el suelo por la impresión.

—¿Qué cara... ?

—¡Atenea! —exclamó Nicole de Acuario—. ¡No puede ser!

—Eso es lo que yo digo —murmuró Dina Kaiohshin—. ¡No puede ser!

__

Tierra-20,051,112  
Santuario del Sol y la Luna, Grecia

El Astro Rey brillaba con intensidad en la bóveda celeste y la Luna asomaba su rostro en el horizonte todavía azul claro de la media tarde. Aquella montaña sagrada había sido la morada de Atenea durante milenios, pero ahora albergaba nuevas deidades que ansiaban dirigir los destinos de la Tierra e instaurar un nuevo orden más perfecto. Pero para lograr esa meta era necesario destituir a la diosa Atena de su potestad como primer paso y desbandar a los Santos del Santuario, y así lo habían hecho. El dios Apolo y su hermana gemela Artemisa pretendían transformar el mundo para construir una utopia en donde los humanos jamás trataran de alzarse contra los dioses que los gobernaban, y así lo estaban haciendo. Nunca más la Tierra le pertenecería otra vez a Atena o a un dios que resultase indigno, y así sería. Está vez el destino de los hombres sería trazado con base en la razón y no al amor, un sentimiento que Apolo despreciaba.

Así eran las cosas en aquel mundo alternativo cuando Calíope llegó a la entrada del Palacio del Sol y la Luna, el cual estaba ubicado en el corazón mismo del Santuario. De pie, con la mirada fija en su destino, la musa de Celestia caminó resuelta hacia el interior del templo y atravesó el umbral de la puerta. Casi inmediatamente, un guardián descomunalmente alto le salió al paso y la obligó a detenerse. Aquel Santo de Bronce llevaba puesta una armadura rojo escarlata, cuyo diseño emulaba una especie de criatura acuática y se componía de varias corazas con representación de nueve cabezas monstruosas, como la legendaria Hidra de Lerna.

—¿Quién eres tú, intruso? Detente ahí mismo —vociferó el guerrero de una forma que no admitía más réplica que la verdad—. ¿No sabes que este es el Palacio del Sol y la Luna?

—Deseo hablar con Apolo.

—El señor Apolo y la señora Artemisa no pueden ser molestados por nadie.

—A mí me recibirán.

—¿Cómo has dicho, insolente? —le inquirió Docrates con rudeza. La escasa iluminación del pórtico y la capa con capucha que Calíope llevaba le impedían al Santo descubrir que su visitante era una mujer—. ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablar de esa manera? No te hagas el gracioso conmigo.

Un trío de centauros que portaban largas lanzas y escudos llegaron a donde estaba Docrates y enseguida apuntaron sus picas contra la recién llegada. Los soldados con cabeza y torso de humanos y cuerpo de caballo habían sido atraídos por los gritos del Santo de Hidra Macho que vigilaba la entrada del templo.

—¿Qué ha sucedido, Docrates? —preguntó uno de los centauros—. ¿Quién es este hombre y por qué ha llegado al Palacio del Sol y la Luna?

—No tengo la menor idea —gruñó Docrates, tronándose los dedos—. ¿Cómo fue posible que Galatea y Narciso dejaran pasar a este sujeto así nada más? Esos Caballeros Astrales no parecen muy eficientes después de todo.

—Debes dejarme pasar, Docrates —insistió Calíope suavemente—. Tengo que hablar con tu señor Apolo y su hermana Artemisa de un asunto importante.

Docrates esbozó una sonrisa retadora.

—Oblíganos.

En el aureus, una parte de la musa era la intención de protegerse Docrates y los centauros, y el paso de intención a acción se convirtió en un halo de luz que la envolvió completamente. No necesitaba de usar la violencia, ni usar una técnica.

Tenía el aureus.

Ese poder es el mismo que corría a través de ella, barriendo cualquier pensamiento de peligro, se seguridad, de ganar o perder. El aureus inmovilizó a los centauros y se hizo presente en una llama luminosa que surgía de la musa. Mientras la mente del agresivo Docrates aún planeaba golpear a la intrusa, la mente de Calíope vislumbró en las cercanías la sombra de una voluntad poderosa, pero curiosamente manchada por la oscuridad.

__

"¿Qué clase de intruso es este?"

, pensó Docrates con desconcierto.

_"No puedo percibir un cosmos en él, pero su cuerpo emite alguna clase de energía que no logro identificar ¿Se tratará de otro de esos Caballeros Astrales que el señor Apolo rescató del Tártaro o de un Santo que ha sido revivido como yo lo fui?"_

—¡No puedo moverme! —chilló un centauro—. ¿Qué es este poder?

—¡Tú! —exclamó Docrates, expeliendo el poder de su cosmos y alzando su titánico puño—. ¡Eres un demonio y acabaré contigo!

—Detente ahora mismo, Docrates —ordenó una voz entre las sombras—. Si sólo puedes comportarte como bárbaro, Santo, todos agradeceríamos que te mordieras la lengua para no tener que sufrir tu barbarie.

Azorado, el Santo de Hidra Macho se volvió por encima del hombro para llevar su mirada hacia un extremo de la habitación. En medio de las tinieblas, Docrates logró distinguir a uno de los diez Caballeros Astrales al servicio de Apolo. Vestía una armadura dorada de tonos escarlata, con picas en las hombreras y una capa blanca sobre la espalda. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Caronte de la Esfera de Plutón, quien avanzaba hacia Calíope.

—Disculpad, señorita, pero temo que los guerreros de hoy en día olvidan las buenas costumbres del pasado.

—Caronte, ¿pero qué demonios estás haciendo? —le increpó Docrates, un tanto desconcertado por el actuar del Caballero Astral—. ¿Por qué defiendes a un intruso que ha invadido la privacidad del Palacio del Sol y la Luna?

La cabeza de Caronte se inclinó levemente hacia el Santo de Bronce, y el Astral le dirigió la palabra en un tono vacío de toda emoción.

—Si no es tu deseo regresar al oscuro Reino de la Muerte del cual nuestro señor Apolo te sacó, sugiero que calmes tus primarios impulsos y que te tomes un descanso fuera de mi vista.

Docrates apretó los dientes y crispó sus puños. Le irritaba que alguien le hablara de aquella manera tan déspota, pero no tenía ningún caso replicar. Retar a Caronte o algún otro de los Caballeros Astrales era tanto como desafiar al mismo Apolo. El Santo de Bronce se tomó un par de segundos para relajarse, pero cuando lo hizo se dio la vuelta y se alejó en absoluto silencio.

—Te agradezco que calmaras a tu compañero —Calíope se caló la capucha, mostrando su hermoso rostro a Caronte y los tres centauros—. He venido buscando tu ayuda y la de tus compañeros, Caronte de la Esfera de Plutón.

El Astral la miró con el ceño fruncido. Estaba perplejo.

—¿Me conoce, señorita?

—Sí, y es por eso que vine a buscarte desde más allá de los límites de este universo. Tu ayuda será necesaria para salvar la Existencia misma.

—¿Y ha venido un ser tan poderoso hasta aquí para pedir mi ayuda? —inquirió curioso el Astral—. Son muchas las preguntas, pero imagino que la urgencia de los acontecimientos las vuelven todas innecesarias. ¿Desea hablar con el dios Sol y la diosa de la Luna?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Sé que recibes órdenes de Apolo y Artemisa y que será necesario hablar con ambos para obtener tu apoyo, así como el de tu compañera Galatea de la Esfera de Mercurio y los demás Astrales. Caballero, llévame ante tu señor Apolo. Debo prevenirlos de la destrucción que se avecina.

—Será un tanto difícil persuadirlo —aceptó Caronte—. Seguidme, por favor, no tardaremos mucho en atravesar el palacio. Abrid el paso, centauros.

_Tierra-574,322  
__Santuario de Atenea, Grecia_

Segura de tener el control de la situación, la Gran Matriarca soltó una risita burlesca que causó el malestar de Dina Kaiohshin.

—¡Deja de reírte, tipa insoportable!

—Miserable Kaiohshin —replicó la Matriarca, sonriendo bajo su máscara—. Ahora no podrás engañar a Yune o a Karin con tus palabras. Vas a lamentar haber dejado la seguridad de tu propio universo.

—Así que también sabes que vengo de otra realidad —dedujo Dina, no sin cierta satisfacción de confirmar su sospecha—. Tengo que confesarte que casi logras engañarme hace un momento, pero te voy a mostrar de lo que estamos hechos los Kaiohshin.

—Hablas mucho, falsa diosa —dijo Yune, poniéndose en guardia—. Nicole, deberías rendirte ahora que sabes que la diosa Atenea está de nuestro lado. ¿Acaso pretendes traicionarla y apoyar a una falsa diosa? Te creí más inteligente.

La mirada de Nicole tembló y la duda brotó en su mente como una zarza espinosa. No obstante, las cosas no cuadraban del todo. ¿Por qué la Matriarca se había resistido tanto a dejarlas pasar si Atenea estaba realmente en el Santuario? ¿Acaso Dina y Shoryuki habían tratado de engañarla o todo era un truco más de la Gran Maestra? La Guerrera de Acuario no podía fiarse de sus sentidos, salvo del principal cosmos. Sí la persona que estaba tras las cortinas era de verdad Atenea, entonces debía emitir aquel poderoso cosmos lleno de amor y paz que las Guerreras Sagradas conocían. ¡Pero no lograba sentir nada!

Yune supuso que Dina estaba a punto de iniciar un ataque, pero la kaiohshin se colocó en posición de loto y cerró sus ojos. La Guerrera de Géminis la examinó con detenimiento, tratando de adivinar lo que estaba planeando y deslizó un pie hacia delante. De pronto el aura de Dina empezó a aumentar rápidamente, alcanzando un nivel que preocupó a la Matriarca y a Yune. Antes de que alguien lograra pronunciar una palabra, el cuerpo de la Kaiohshin comenzó a expeler delgados hilos de luz que fluctuaron por el aire hasta unirse en el aire, en un punto que fue tomando la forma de... .

—¡Un zorro! —exclamó Yune.

Pero la sorpresa todavía no había terminado. Tras agitar una pata delantera como saludo, el pequeño zorro rosado empezó a cambiar de forma hasta tomar la apariencia de la Guerrera de Géminis, pero con notorias diferencias que saltaban a la vista de todo el mundo. La pequeña Yune creada por los poderes de Dina poseía marcados rasgos infantiles y era de un tamaño reducido, casi parecía una caricatura.

—¿Qué rayos es eso? —inquirió la Guerrera de Géminis—. ¿Te burlas de mí?

—Es el _Espíritu Chibi_ —anunció Dina con orgullo—. ¿No es hermoso?

—¿Espíritu qué? —preguntó Shoryuki, confundida.

—El _Espíritu Chibi_ toma la forma del adversario a quien enfrenta —explicó la Kaiohshin mientras Yune examinaba con los ojos a su pequeña doble de caricatura—. Pero también puede duplicar los poderes y las técnicas del enemigo. ¡Es encantador!

—¡Que estupidez! —exclamó Yune—. No seré vencida por una patética imitación.

—Pues yo creo que es _cute_ —dijo Atena melosamente desde las cortinas donde permanecía oculta. Cuando todas se volvieron para mirarla, la diosa carraspeó y habló de nuevo con solemnidad—. Ejem, quiero decir, acaben con estas malditas paganas.

El siguiente ataque de Yune fue una centellante _Galaxian Destruction_. La versión caricaturesca de Géminis eludió la técnica estirándose y luego arqueó su cuerpo en una forma que un ser humano jamás hubiera podido lograr en su vida. Yune, sin embargo, no desistió en su intento y, tras reunir una gran cantidad de cosmos entre sus palmas, decidió aplicar de nuevo su más poderosa técnica. El _Espíritu Chibi_ reaccionó de la misma forma, reuniendo energía y alistándose para contraatacar.

__

"Tengo que hacer algo más"

, pensaba Dina mientras la pelea continuaba.

_"El Espíritu Chibi sólo me servirá para ganar un poco de tiempo. Shoryuki está muy lastimada y Nicole tiene las manos llenas con esa tal Karin de Escorpión. Sería un buen momento para que Dashi-boy viniera ayudar, pero no logró sentir su Ki"._

Un cegador rayo de energía maligna cruzó el aire, golpeando al _Espíritu Chibi_, envolviéndole y éste finalmente revertió su transformación de Yune a zorro rosado luego de unos segundos. El pequeño _Espíritu Chibi_ se desplomó frente a los ojos de su ama kaiohshin, quien se volvió hacia la Matriarca del Santuario a tiempo para verla bajar su mano.

—Ese truco de tercera no te servirá —dijo la Gran Maestra.

Dina entrecerró los ojos, pero no le alcanzó el tiempo para decir algo. El puño de Yune de Géminis le dio de lleno en el rostro. La Kaiohshin del Suroeste salió volando hacia el piso frente al trono de la Matriarca y quedó tendida de espaldas sobre la alfombra roja.

—¡Dina! —exclamó Nicole, volviéndose—. ¡Tengo que ayudarla!

—¡Tú estás peleando conmigo! —le recordó Karin, disparando varios rayos carmesí desde la punta de su dedo índice, pero Nicole logró eludirlos haciéndose a un lado—. _¡Crimson Sting!_

La Guerrera de Acuario respondió lanzando un chorro de aire frío con el puño.

—_¡Diamond Powder!_

El aire congelante envolvía la atmosfera entre Nicole y Karin. Los ataques de ambas guerreras cruzaban el aire de un lado a otro mientras cada una intentaba tomar ventaja e imponerse, pero lo cierto es que era una pelea bastante pareja.

—No... —musitó Shoryuki, arrastrándose por el suelo. Todavía le quedaba un poco de su fuerza, pero quería esperar una oportunidad antes de actuar—. Debo levantarme... .

La Matriarca empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba Dina. De acuerdo a sus cálculos, los drones ya deberían haber asesinado a Bael y los otros, pues no lograba percibir sus energías en el Santuario. Todo había salido conforme lo habían planeado desde el inicio.

—Humm. En verdad que eres bastante patética —siseó la Gran Maestra, mirando con desprecio el rostro sucio de Dina—. Había escuchado decir que los Kaiohshin tenían el poder suficiente para derrotar a Freezer de un solo golpe, pero tú eres diferente. No eres como los demás de tu clase.

Los ojos de Dina se abrieron en su rostro.

—Eso es... porque mis poderes son principalmente mágicos, como los tuyos.

—Que inteligente resultaste ser —repuso la Gran Maestra—. Casi lograste averiguar la verdad, pero ahora te mandaré a reunirte con tus amigos. Espero que te guste el Inframundo porque ahí es a donde van a parar los muertos en este universo.

De repente, un enorme umbral de oscuridad apareció y con éste Bael, Dash y Nadia Zeta. Todos mostraban signos de haber librado una encarnizada batalla, y se veían agobiados, pero en los ojos de cada uno aún podía verse el ardor de una férrea voluntad. La Matriarca del Santuario retrocedió un par de pasos sin poder creer lo que estaba presenciando. No sabía si lo que veía era real o una ilusión ¡Ellos debían estar muertos!

—¿Cómo llegaron aquí?

—Gracias a un portal dimensional —explicó Bael, avanzando unos pasos antes de detenerse frente a la Gran Maestra—. No tardé mucho en darme cuenta que la energía que cubre al Santuario no pertenece al cosmos de Atenea. Sin esa protección, trasladarse a través de las Doce Casas no es ningún reto para mí.

La Matriarca apretó los puños con una rabia que iba en ascenso.

—Despaché millares de drones por todo el Santuario —anunció con importancia, tratando de intimidar al Duque del Infierno, pero Bael ni siquiera se turbó—. A un llamado de Atenea o mío vendrán a este templo y los matarán a todos.

En respuesta, Dash arrojó la cabeza abollada de LN-7657 a los pies de la Gran Maestra y luego intercambió una mirada de complicidad con Bael.

—¿Eran drones como ese? Y realmente eran como seiscientos más o menos.

La Gran Maestra sintió que se le iba la voz de la impresión.

—¿Cómo... .

—Fue gracias a la Guerreras Sagradas de Oro —explicó Nadia Zeta—. Ellas nos ayudaron y en este momento están cazando a todos esos drones. El juego se terminó, farsantes.

—No es verdad, ¿acaso Musiel, Europa y las demás nos han traicionado?

Sin previo aviso, Shoryuki se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia donde estaba la Matriarca para saltar directo sobre ella. La Gran Maestra se volvió y levantó su mano derecha, pero no le alcanzó el tiempo para nada y recibió un veloz puñetazo en la frente de parte de Shoryuki, quien aterrizó sobre ambas piernas a espaldas de la Matriarca y luego se volvió para evaluar los resultados de su acometida. El casco y la máscara ceremonial saltaron por los aires antes de chocar con el suelo. Todas las miradas, incluso las de Yune y Karin, se volcaron de forma simultánea hacia la solemne figura de la Gran Maestra para contemplar el rostro oculto bajo la máscara.

—Tú... ¿tú eres la Matriarca del Santuario? —preguntó Dina con una expresión de claro desagrado.

—¡Es imposible! —exclamó Nicole con sobresalto, contemplando una cara que no podía reconocer porque jamás lo había visto antes en el Santuario—. ¡Esa no es la Maestra Bharani de Aries! ¿Quién es esa impostora?

—No —murmuró Yune de Géminis—. Esto no puede ser cierto.

La joven que llevaba puesto los atuendos de la Matriarca del Santuario se dio la vuelta hacia Shoryuki para observarla con un rostro de pocos amigos. La Guerrera Dragón contempló aquella cara pintada de blanco sin comprender lo que sucedía.

—Tú no eres la Maestra del Santuario.

—Y tú —Con los ojos entornados, Sue Nightmare levantó una mano con la palma abierta y liberó una onda de choque que tiró a Shoryuki al suelo—, no eres Sailor Venus.

Detrás de las cortinas que la mantenían oculta, Atenea emitió una risita maliciosa y se despojó del vestido blanco que usaba para revelar su verdadera apariencia. Una vez hecho esto, la sonriente Mary Nightmare salió para mostrarse ante los ojos de todos. Las dos hechiceras se recargaron la una en la espalda de la otra y se cruzaron de brazos.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes dos? —les preguntó Nadia Zeta.

—Esperaba que preguntaran —sonrió Mary Nightmare—. ¿Lista, hermana?

—Humm, esto me aburre —asintió Sue en un tono monótono—. Para inundar al Multiverso con la devastación...

—¡Y destruir a los héroes y villanos de cada rincón!

—Para esparcir el vacío y la perdición... .

—¡Y denunciar la mala imitación!

—Sue... .

—¡Mary!

—Las Hermanas Nightmare volando de día y de noche... .

—¡Mueran ahora y griten de horror! —concluyó Mary extendiendo los brazos.

La Guerrera de Acuario se aproximó a las hechiceras con un puño levantado. Pese a que Nicole sostenía que una guerrera no debía dejarse llevar por sus emociones, la desesperación que sentía por saber donde estaba Atenea casi la hizo perder los estribos. Sin embargo, sólo había sido un instante de debilidad y apenas cobró consciencia de su deber, actuó como siempre lo hacía: fría y controlada.

—¿En dónde está Atenea? —exclamó Nicole—. ¿Qué hicieron con ella? ¡Hablen ahora!

—¿Qué piensas, hermana? —murmuró Sue—. Creo que podemos invitar a Arlakk a la fiesta, ¿no?

—¿Arlakk? —murmuró Dina—. Percibo un poder oscuro muy intenso... .

—Ustedes dos nunca toman las cosas en serio —siseó un hombre alto que salió de un extremo de la habitación que se hallaba en total oscuridad. Iba envuelto con una capa de cuello alto, tan negra como la noche más oscura. Un gran sombrero mantenía en las sombras la mitad de su rostro, dejando visible una larga cabellera gris y una barbilla triangular. En su mano derecha portaba un largo cetro en cuya punta superior tenía la figurilla de una araña—. No puedo permitir que la incompetencia de dos hechiceras de segunda como las Hermanas Nightmare arruinen un plan que nos ha tomado mucho tiempo planear y ejecutar.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Mary—. ¡Un poco más de respeto!

—¿Quién rayos eres tú? —le preguntó el Duque del Infierno, en abierta hostilidad. _"Este hombre es diferente a las Guerreras de Oro"_, pensaba. _"No logré sentir su presencia en ningún momento, ¿desde cuando estaba oculto en este lugar?"_.

—¿No escuchaste a Sue? —contestó el nigromante tranquilamente. A sus espaldas, doce bestias enormes fueron brotando de las sombras en grupos de cuatro. Tenían cierta apariencia humana, pero sus rostros eran horribles y se asemejaban más al de un felino debido a sus largas orejas y afilados colmillos—. Ella mencionó mi nombre hace unos instantes, pero no es mi culpa si no escuchaste. ¿Saben? No me interesan las presentaciones, así que mejor nos ahorramos tiempo y pasemos a la parte en que son destruidos, ¿les parece?

_Continuará... ._


	16. Solución Final

**_CRISIS UNIVERSAL_ **

_por Acuario Káiser_

**CAPÍTULO XV**

****

SOLUCIÓN FINAL

_Tierra-574,322  
__Santuario de Atenea, Grecia_

Karin de Escorpión y Yune de Géminis se veían completamente desconcertadas; sus rostros, antes serenos e indiferentes, ahora eran mosaicos desencajados que mostraban dudas e indecisión. Parecía como si estuviesen despertando a una extraña realidad que les resultaba totalmente incomprensible. Yune se tomó la frente mientras trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos. Ella era una Guerrera Sagrada de Oro y había pasado los últimos años imponiendo al mundo la justicia de ¿Atenea? No, eso no era verdad. Había sido engañada, manipulada junto a sus demás compañeras por alguien que se había hecho pasar por la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra justa durante mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo había sido eso posible? ¿Qué es lo que había estado pasando en el Santuario durante todo ese tiempo? ¿Dónde estaban la verdadera diosa Atenea y la Gran Maestra Bharani de Aries? ¿Quiénes eran Arlakk y las dos Hermanas Nightmare y por qué estaban ahí?

Con el presentimiento de que lo más difícil estaba todavía por venir, Bael apuntó la cabeza de carnero que coronaba su bastón negro hacia Arlakk y entonces lo escudriñó de arriba abajo con la mirada. Como un buen practicante de la magia, el Duque del Infierno sabía reconocer a un hechicero en cualquier parte y sin importar el atuendo que utilizase o la actitud que adoptara. Tan sólo necesitaba sentir vagamente las energías que rodeaban a las personas en cuestión para determinar si éstas podían o no emplear la magia y le hechicería.

—Tú prácticas la Nigromancia —murmuró el Duque del Infierno, contemplado la siniestra figura de Arlakk rodeada por aquellas bestias—. Eres un hechicero, pero no como esas dos chicas que te acompañan.

—¿La qué? —Dina volvió el rostro hacia su aliado—. ¿De qué hablas, Baelcito?

—La Nigromancia —precisó Bael—, es una rama de la magia considerada generalmente negra por los humanos. Básicamente, consiste en el uso de habilidades sobrenaturales mediante la consulta de los muertos y sus espíritus o cadáveres, aunque también se dice que los nigromantes estudian las artes prohibidas para intentar escapar de la muerte.

—Y se te olvida mencionar algo —anunció Shoryuki, poniéndose de pie con algo de lentitud—. Esos hechiceros son extremadamente peligrosos porque poseen un profundo conocimiento sobre la magia y esto les permite controlar a los No Muertos, comunicarse con los espíritus o animar sus cadáveres para servirle. Son evitados u odiados por la sociedad y generalmente se trata de personas dementes y morbosas.

—Me complace bastante saber que hicieron su tarea —dijo Arlakk, que los miraba sombríamente y sin delatar emoción alguna en su rostro—. Tienes razón, Bael, y tú también, Shoryuki, ¿o debo llamarte Minerva Ravencroft?

Pero está vez la Guerrera Dragón ni siquiera se inmutó al escuchar su nombre. Al igual que Sue, aquel hechicero también parecía conocer las identidades de todos los que habían llegado al Santuario. ¿Por qué conocían sus nombres? Era imposible que compartieran un enemigo porque cada uno venía de un universo distinto, pero una cosa era segura: Arlakk y las Hermanas Nightmate estaban detrás de la destrucción que consumía a todo el Multiverso. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué motivos tenían? ¿Había más personas implicadas en aquel funesto Apocalipsis planificado o sólo ellos eran los únicos culpables? Un millón de preguntas rondaban la cabeza de Minerva, pero supo mantener la calma y le dirigió a Arlakk una mirada de pura indiferencia.

—No estoy impresionada.

—¿Minerva Ravencroft? —inquirió Dina, curiosa y extrañada—. ¿Por qué te llama de esa manera? Ahora que recuerdo, la chica que se hizo pasar por la Gran Maestra del Santuario también te llamó así.

—Ese es mi verdadero nombre —asintió Shoryuki—. No tengo idea cómo lo descubrieron, pero pareciera que por alguna extraña razón saben ciertas cosas de nosotros. Lo que si puedo decirles es que no obtuvieron esa información leyendo nuestras mentes porque lo sabría.

Dash volvió el rostro hacia la Guerrera Dragón para hacerle una pregunta.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura que no han leído nuestras mentes?

—Porque ella usa la telepatía —puntualizó Mary—. Shoryuki posee un alto nivel de habilidad psíquica y sabría sí alguien hubiera intentando entrar en sus pensamientos, ¿verdad? Debo añadir que Bael también posee dichas habilidades y está al mando de 66 legiones.

—Esto no puede ser posible —renegó Bael, todavía escéptico—. ¿Cómo podrían conocernos si ninguno de nosotros pertenece a este universo? Es posible que estos miserables hechiceros hayan tramado alguna clase de truco para engañarnos como hicieron con las Guerreras Doradas de este mundo.

—Te equivocas en eso, mi estimado y tonto amigo —aseguró Arlakk, dirigiendo una rápida mirada de complicidad hacia la más seria de las Hermanas Nightmare—. En realidad, estamos bien informados acerca de ustedes, así como de los diferentes universos de los que son originarios y también de esa mujer llamada Calíope, la cual se encargó de reunirlos a todos.

Nadia Zeta se quedó boquiabierta. Después contempló a Sue y a la sonriente Mary sin comprender cómo es que sabían tantas cosas al respecto.

—Si saben de donde hemos venido, entonces también deben estar enterados de la destrucción que nos amenaza... .

—¡Eso puede esperar! —irrumpió Yune de Géminis, haciendo a un lado a Nadia Zeta—. ¿Quiénes son todos ustedes y por qué están en el Santuario? Será mejor que me digan qué le hicieron a la diosa Atenea o les juro por todos los dioses que yo misma los mataré.

—Creo que eso tendrán que averiguarlo por ustedes mismos, preciosas —repuso Arlakk totalmente divertido—. Ahora veamos cómo se defienden contra estos Saqueadores de Asalto y algunos Súper Drones clase Omega —Chaqueó los dedos.

Al escuchar ese peculiar sonido, las criaturas con rostro de gato levantaron sus garras y se lanzaron todas al ataque rugiendo ferozmente. Casi al mismo tiempo, diez Súper Drones clase Omega entraron marchando por el pasillo detrás del trono y comenzaron a disparar desde los cañones incorporados en sus brazos. El caos se extendió por todas partes. Mientras las ráfagas volaban de un lado a otro y las criaturas daban gruñidos, Dash, Nadia Zeta y Shoryuki se disgregaron en distintas direcciones para responder al ataque. Las Sagradas Guerreras de Oro, ansiosas por tomar venganza, se mantuvieron en su sitio, con la mirada fija en el enemigo y desplegando la fuerza de sus respectivos Cosmos.

—¡Cuidado con los drones! —advirtió Dash con un grito, hiriendo con sus garras el pecho de una de las criaturas y pateando a otra para apartarla de su camino—. No permitan que los toquen con sus lanzas o quedarán inmovilizados.

—¡Utilicen todos sus recursos para destruirlos! —ordenó Mary Nigthmare a los Súper Drones que atacaban sin aminorar su avance—. ¡No permitan que huyan!

Bael, por su parte, liquidó a dos Saqueadores de Asalto que le saltaron encima usando únicamente la potente fuerza de su Cosmos. No estaba interesado en perder el tiempo con aquellas criaturas o con aquellos drones de aspecto extraño; lo que tenía en mente era descubrir los verdaderos propósitos de Arlakk y las Hermanas Nightmare en aquel universo. Caminó hacia el Nigromante con calma, pero todavía debió enfrentar a más enemigos.

En tanto, Shoryuki generó una bola fuego entre sus manos y la usó para quemar a una de aquellas horrendas bestias con aspecto felino. Nicole, por su parte, extendió su puño al frente, liberando una corriente de aire congelante que impactó el cuerpo acorazado de uno de los Súper Drones y lo hizo salir volando contra una de las paredes. El tiroteo se fue intensificando. Un segundo dron se adelantó corriendo para tomar ventaja sobre la Guerrera Dragón de la Tierra y abrió una mano.

—Designación de criatura: Minerva Ravencroft, alías Shoryuki. Clasificación: Amenaza nivel 17. Fuentes de poderes sobrehumanos: Bioenergía etérea, habilidad telepática y telequinesia. Terminación autorizada.

—No por mí —Shoryuki extendió su mano derecha y con la izquierda se agarró la muñeca, descargando una ráfaga escarlata sobre la cara del dron antes de que éste pudiera hacer un disparo—. _¡Resplandor Rojo!_

El ataque de la Guerrera Dragón provocó que su enemigo se pusiese al rojo vivo, derritiéndose como si fuera mantequilla. Todavía no había terminado de usar el _Resplandor Rojo_ cuando el dron XF-557 la golpeó velozmente por la espalda con su electropica, haciéndole arquearse hacia atrás y ahogando su grito.

—La bioenergía etérea de Shoryuki se incrementa para traducirse en un aumento extremo de temperatura. Bloqueo de poder realizado parcialmente. Iniciando protocolo de adaptabilidad —murmuró XF-557 de forma impasible, acercándose a la Guerra Dragón caída—. Aumentando resistencia estructural para compensar... .

Un diminuto cristal de hielo voló por el aire. La mano mecánica de XF-557 comenzó a congelarse y luego ocurrió lo mismo con su antebrazo, hombro y buena parte del pecho. Cuando volvió los ojos hacia su costado izquierdo descubrió a Nicole de Acuario, quien extendió rápidamente su puño para descargar el Cero Absoluto a través de un chorro de aire congelante. En cuestión de segundos, XF-557 quedó atrapado en el interior de un bloque de hielo sólido y reluciente. Una vez hecho esto, la Guerrera de Acuario se aproximó a Shoryuki con la intención de auxiliarla.

—¿Estás bien?

La Guerrera Dragón de la Tierra se levantó con movimientos torpes.

—Siento un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo —murmuró, mientras se miraba la mano derecha e intentaba crear una esfera de fuego en su palma. Sin embargo, sólo consiguió producir un chasquido apagado seguido por un poco de humo—. Algo me sucede. No puedo usar mis poderes ¡No puedo usar mis poderes!

Entretanto, al frente de ambas, el dron XF-557 que permanecía congelado empezó a expeler múltiples rayos de luz. La capa de hielo que lo envolvía comenzó a caerse a pedazos y finalmente estalló. XF-557 levantó una de sus manos a la altura del hombro y dirigió su inexpresivo rostro hacia Nicole y Shoryuki.

—Protocolo de adaptabilidad completado —canturreó XF-557 al tiempo que XF-560 y XF-567 se aproximaban desde atrás—. Temperatura del Cero Absoluta contrarrestada mediante un incremento gradual de energía en la cubierta exterior. Aumentando rapidez para compensar velocidad de la luz.

Antes de que XF-557 pudiera usar su electropica de nuevo, Nicole lanzó un rápido puñetazo a la velocidad de la luz contra el pecho del dron, haciéndolo retroceder hacia atrás. Intentó golpearlo de nuevo está vez en la cara, pero XF-557 atrapó el puño con la mano y luego respondió disparándole a Nicole una ráfaga carmesí que la derribó tan bruscamente que perdió su corona. Los Súper Drones XF-560 y XF-567 levantaron sus electrolanzas en lo alto y se dispusieron a hincarlas en Shoryuki para someterla, pero un súbito resplandor dorado los iluminó por la espalda y eso los hizo detenerse. Antes de que alguno pudiera computar lo que sucedía, una ola de destrucción contenida en una violenta _Galaxian Destruction_ de Yune de Géminis embistió a los tres enemigos y acabó con ellos.

—¿Yune? —preguntó Nicole sorprendida.

—Todavía quedan muchos adversarios por derrotar, Nicole —La Guerrera de Oro se giró hacia otro par de Súper Drones que avanzaban hacia ellas y levantó una mano para generar la puerta hacia una dimensión de vacío y caos—. Tú tenías razón, pero mi mente estaba confundida. Debemos vencerlos a todos. _¡¡Twilight Zone!!_

—Magnetizando pies y piernas para compensar —repuso uno de los drones y luego levantó los brazos para mostrar las palmas—. Yune de Géminis, tu estrategia resultó errada. La técnica identificada como _Twilight Zone_ ha sido analizada. No seremos absorbidos a la Otra Dimensión en tanto podamos fijarnos al suelo.

—Eso lo veremos cuando hayan perdido sus cinco sentidos —Yune apretó el puño derecho y lo extendió al frente, disparando un cegador rayo de luz dorada que atravesó a los drones y les hizo bambolearse un par de segundos—. ¡El sentido de la vista!

Los drones permanecieron estáticos. La Sagrada Guerrera de Oro volvió a utilizar el mismo ataque contra sus enemigos, que recibieron la descarga nuevamente sin hacer nada. No obstante, Nicole tuvo la sensación de que algo andaba mal. En teoría, los Súper Drones debían haber sido despojados de sus sentidos de la vista y el oído, pero, aun así, levantaron los brazos y varias descargas carmesí atravesaron el Cloth y el cuerpo de Yune de Géminis a la velocidad de la luz. Murió en unos instantes.

—¡No! —exclamó Nicole. Al escuchar los gritos de Karin de Escorpión, se volvió y contempló impotente como la otra Guerrera de Oro recibía tres profundas heridas de parte de las Hermanas Nightmare para después caer al suelo con su Cloth destrozado.

Shoyuki frunció el entrecejo con furia. Tal vez no podía utilizar sus poderes de fuego, pero sin duda su telequinesia bien podría detener a ese par de drones y arrojarlos lejos de ahí. Sin embargo, por más esfuerzos que hizo por concentrarse, nada sucedía. ¿Acaso sus poderes psíquicos habían dejado de funcionar también? No, no era eso. Aún podía usar su telepatía para leer la mente de Nicole, pero no le servía contra los Súper Drones por alguna razón. La Guerrera Dragón de la Tierra no podía defenderse o atacar de ninguno modo y eso causó que se sintiera totalmente indefensa. Los drones extendieron sus manos con la intención de matarla junto a Nicole, pero ésta la empujo a lo lejos para apartarla de la línea de fuego, luego junto ambas manos como si estuviese realizando una plegaria y por último las elevó por encima de su cabeza.

—Sí hay algo que no puedo dejar sin perdón es la muerte de una compañera —Cuando los drones dispararon, la Guerrera de Acuario descargó el poder congelante de la más grande técnica que había aprendido en su vida—. _¡¡Aurora Boreal!!_

Los ataques chocaron entre sí, desatando una lucha de poderes que parecía estar equilibrada. No obstante, aquello era sólo aparente porque los rayos de los drones comenzaron a empujar el aire frío de Nicole hacia atrás lentamente. La Guerrera de Acuario no podía creer que su aire frío estuviese siendo rechazado e intentó darle más fuerzas a su ataque incrementando su Cosmos. Sí la situación continuaba como hasta el momento recibiría las descargas con lo que todo terminaría para ella.

Una electropica hendió el aire y perforó la cabeza de uno de los dos Súper Drones que atacaban, dejándolo fuera de combate. Cuando el otro giró la cabeza para ver quién los había atacado descubrió a Minerva empuñando una segunda electrolanza que usó para dañarle un brazo. Tal vez no podía usar sus poderes, pero al menos caería luchando hasta el final. El dron dejó caer una mano con lo que no pudo mantener el ataque por más tiempo y el aire de Nicole lo envolvió por completo, transformándolo en una estatura de hielo que se resquebrajó por completo en un instante y se partió en miles de astillas diminutas.

Dash esperó a que las fieras lo rodearan y entonces derribó a una de ellas de un violento puñetazo. Acto seguido se deshizo de otra que tenía en la retaguardia girando para golpearla con el codo y por último se agachó para eludir el zarpazo de un tercer Saqueador de Asalto y respondió lanzando una veloz patada contra las corvas de la fiera, que azotó en el suelo de espaldas. Uno de los monstruos corrió directamente hacia el Caballero Dragón a cuatro patas, dio un brinco en el aire y le soltó a Dash una rápida zarpada en plena cara que lo hizo trastabillar. Aprovechando esto, la fiera tomó algo de vuelo para caerle encima. Sin embargo, Dash se inclinó hacia delante para sacudírsela y la envió directamente contra unos de los pilares en donde se estrelló de espaldas con fuerza.

—Hummm, hemos perdido nuestra influencia sobre las Guerreras del Santuario —meditó Arlakk, mientras se acariciaba la barbilla y examinaba la batalla con atención—. Toda nuestras operaciones en este mundo se hallan seriamente comprometidas. Lo mejor será iniciar el protocolo Solución Final y marcharnos.

—Podríamos traer más Súper Drones y aplacar la resistencia —sugirió Sue Nigthmare.

Pero Arlakk meneaba con la cabeza, contemplando las escenas de combate.

—No tiene caso mantener esta posición si hemos sido descubiertos.

—Al menos déjanos jugar un poco, Arlakk —dijo Mary Nightmare, alzando su mano para juntar su pulgar y su índice y producir una potente chispa eléctrica—. Vamos a practicar nuestro baile, Sue.

Las Hermanas Nightmare llegaron a donde Dash, quien estaba tan ocupado con los Salteadores de Asalto que no las vio acercarse. Mary le hincó las uñas en el pecho, electrocutándole para que no pudiera moverse, menos aún defenderse. Sue Nightmare se movió por un costado del Caballero Dragón, haciendo una voltereta con las manos en el piso y observó que Mary retiraba su mano. Dash, que trataba de aunar fuerzas para recuperarse, pudo observar a Sue dando un rápido giro sobre sí misma como sí fuese una bailarina de ballet, pero con la diferencia de que al final de la vuelta levantó una pierna y le acomodó una certera patada giratoria en pleno rostro, partiéndole el labio. El impacto hizo que Dash se diese la vuelta y se inclinara hacia abajo, apoyando las manos en el suelo para no desplomarse. Fue por ello que no se dio cuenta que Mary estaba frente a él, haciendo giros como sí interpretara una danza. La electricidad con la que lo habían atacado y las patadas le habían causado un aturdimiento que le impedía reaccionar adecuadamente.

La punta de la bota de Mary golpeó con fuerza la quijada de Dash, quien reculó trastabillando y resbalando en forma errática. Sue Nightmare lo recibió con una nueva patada que le dio en el cuello y lo hizo dar un giro en el aire antes de caer de cabeza y rodar por el piso como si fuera un simple muñeco de trapo. Más que combatir parecía que Sue y Mary estaban bailando.

Y a juzgar por sus rostros, era notorio que lo estaban disfrutando.

—Oigan —les reclamó Dina en la distancia—. ¡Dejen en paz a Dashi-boy!

—Tú cállate, cara de payasa —replicó Mary, causando que una vena se hinchara en la frente de la Kaiohshin—. Nos haremos cargo de ti una vez que hayamos terminado con tu amigo.

—Ja, deberías verte en un espejo, chicuela ridícula —respondió Dina y luego le mostró la lengua.

Afortunadamente para Dash, la intervención de Dina distrajo a las Hermanas Nightmare lo suficiente para que él pudiera sobreponerse a los golpes. Con un rápido movimiento, atrapó el pie de Sue cuando ésta intentaba patearlo de nuevo y la lanzó directamente contra su hermana Mary. Estaba por realizar un ataque contra ellas dos cuando algo alteró el campo de batalla.

—Gravedad revertida —declaró Arlakk, mientras presionaba las palmas de sus dos manos contra el piso y usaba su magia—. Vayan hacia el Templo de Atenea, yo me haré cargo de distraerlos.

—Ay, si, la Solución Final —Mary Nigthmare, haciendo un saludo militar y luego sonrió.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Bael, Dash, Dina y Shoryuki salieron volando hacia el techo con fuerza, seguidos por Nadia Zeta, Nicole de Acuario, cadáveres de Saqueadores de Asalto, drones, pedazos de roca y todo aquello que no estuviese sujeto al suelo. Sue y Mary se despidieron de sus enemigos y desaparecieron por la puerta trasera como dos niñas traviesas, dejando solo a Arlakk para hacer frente a todos.

Bael no estaba dispuesto a permitir que un truco tan simple como ese lo detuviera. Cerró los ojos y recitó unas cuantas palabras en un lenguaje antiguo que resultó incomprensible para los demás. De pronto, la gravedad regresó a la normalidad y todos descendieron al piso lentamente como si una fuerza invisible se encargara de protegerlos de una caída abrupta. El Duque del Infierno descubrió que aún quedaban vivos un par de Saqueadores de Asalto y los fulminó rápidamente usando un _Trueno de Penitencia_. Dina murmuró un "Guau" debido a la impresión mientras que Nicole se apresuró a socorrer a Karin.

—Así como tú, yo también puedo usar la magia —dijo Bael con una expresión desafiante—. Pero estoy seguro de que eso también lo sabías, ¿no es verdad, nigromante? Ahora, ¿por qué no nos dices qué relación tienes con la destrucción que se cierne sobre mi Tierra y el resto del Multiverso? Sí lo que me dices resulta valioso puede que te conceda una muerte sin dolor.

Arlakk miró los restos de los Saqueadores de Asalto con gesto despectivo. Desde el comienzo de la batalla sabía que aquellas lastimosas criaturas no estarían a la altura de tan formidables adversarios, pero todo era parte de su plan. Tan sólo necesitaba conseguir el tiempo necesario para echar a andar el protocolo de la Solución Final y evitar que los Campeones de Calíope descubrieran todo. En su mente sentía a las Guerreras Sagradas de Oro luchando contra los drones por todas partes en el Santuario y avanzando por las Doce Casas para llegar a ese templo.

—Ustedes ni siquiera tienen la capacidad para comprender lo que sucede —dijo Arlakk con una leve sonrisa macabra—. ¿Saben a cuantos hemos enfrentado y destruido antes ? Casi siento pena por ustedes porque esa mujer de nombre Calíope los envió a morir inútilmente. Hubiera sido mejor que acabaran como todos los demás que han perecido, pero ahora morirán con el conocimiento de que sus mundos desaparecerán cuando la antimateria llegue a ellos.

A pesar de aquellas palabras, Bael nunca dejó de mirarlo con frialdad.

—Todavía no me has dicho algo que no sepa. Está claro que no han usado la telepatía para entrar en nuestras mentes y leer nuestros pensamientos. Eso sólo nos deja la magia como única opción para que sepas algunas cosas acerca de nosotros. ¿Es fue lo que hiciste?

Arlakk no respondió. Sólo bajó la cabeza y habló en un lenguaje arcano mientras movía sus manos en una forma por demás extraña. Bael supuso que estaba a punto de invocar algún hechizo para atacarlos, pero se dio cuenta que los cuerpos muertos de los Saqueadores de Asalto se estaban levantando como si alguna fuerza demoníaca se hiciera cargo de reanimarlos. Las fieras se movieron con torpeza, pero empezaron a caminar hacia Nadia Zeta, Dina y los otros. El Duque del Infierno se giró inmediatamente hacia Arlakk, quien abrió las manos en un acto de provocación.

—Nigromante al fin y al cabo —sonrió Arlakk.

—_¡Explosión de Galaxias! _—El ataque de Dash fue directo hacia todos los Saqueadores de Asalto revividos y los hizo saltar por los aires en medio de múltiples estallidos, pero luego de un instante todos volvieron a ponerse de pie como si nada les hubiera pasado—. ¿Qué demonios sucede?

—No podremos vencerlos de esa forma —murmuró Nadia Zeta—. Esas criaturas están siendo manipuladas por la magia negra. Tenemos que destruirlas por completo.

Dash sacó las garras retractiles de sus brazales y sonrió desquiciado.

—Lo haremos a la vieja usanza entonces.

En la cima del Santuario, se hallaba el sitio más sagrado de todos: El Templo de Atenea. Por desgracia, ese lugar que debía servir como sitio de oración para la diosa de la guerra justa y la sabiduría había sido alterado a un punto que cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que aquel no podía ser un templo. En el sitio donde se suponía debía estar la estatua de Atenea había una torre metálica de varios metros de altitud que desafiaba el firmamento como si se tratara de una versión moderna de la legendaria Torre de Babel. Era una réplica exacta de la máquina color platino que Ryu, Casiopea, Ankiseth y los otros había encontrado en el planeta Lambda del otro universo.

Tan pronto como llegaron a la base de la torre, Mary apretó un botón y unas compuertas se abrieron automáticamente para dejar al descubierto un panel de control que contenía varias pantallas además de un teclado y algunas cuantas palancas. Sue puso su mano sobre una placa y dejó que los ordenadores reconocieran su identidad.

—Usuaria identificada como Sue Nightmare —dijo una voz desde los controles.

—¿Y qué tenemos detrás de la puerta número uno? —preguntó la más sonriente de las Hermanas Nightmare con un tono socarrón.

Sue, que estaba tecleando una serie de códigos, tomó un momento para mirar a su hermana y responderle.

—El fin del mundo desde luego.

"_Diamond Powder_", gritaba Nicole de Acuario a la vez que su aire frío congelaba a los Saqueadores de Asalto que habían sido reanimados gracias a la magia negra de Arlakk. Tan pronto como juzgó que Nicole se apartó del camino, y aprovechando que la congelación volvía los cuerpos de aquellos monstruos extremadamente frágiles, Shoryuki empleó su telequinesia para destruir a los Saqueadores de Asalto que permanecían presos dentro del hielo, en una hábil y eficaz maniobra que incluso Dina encontró asombrosa. Era la única forma de prevenir que Arlakk pudiese usar esos cadáveres de nuevo.

Dash, atrapado entre un Saqueador de Asalto reanimado y un Súper Dron clase Omega, se movió a un costado para dejar que las descargas del dron golpease a la horrenda bestia y descargó con sus garras un golpe tan contundente que abrió en canal a los dos; avanzó hacia Arlakk con la intención de hacerle frente, pero Bael extendió una mano para bloquearle el paso. El Duque del Infierno usó su _Trueno de Penitencia_ para destruir a un dron que intentaba dañar a Nadia Zeta, pero el enemigo respondió volviéndose y absorbió la descarga con las palmas.

—Iniciando extracción de poder bioetéreo —murmuró XF-558 con los brazos todavía levantados. Sus ojos rojos se iluminaron por unos instantes y luego comenzó a succionar todo el Cosmos de Bael—. Iniciando protocolos de adaptabilidad para compensar técnica identificada como _Trueno de Penitencia_.

Bael reparó en que su energía interna estaba dejando su cuerpo a través de una estela de luz que lo conectaba con las manos de XF-558. A medida que el tiempo transcurría, Bael sintió que su poder iba menguando rápidamente. Dash decidió intervenir en un intento por respaldar a su aliado, pero el dron le apuntó con la mano derecha y también comenzó a extraerle la energía. Bael supo enseguida que tendrían que recurrir a otro método para salir del problema. De nada serviría usar otra vez el _Trueno de Penitencia_ o la _Explosión de Galaxias_ porque el dron estaba mostrando una forma eficaz de contrarrestar los ataques de energía. Sólo había una manera de sorprender a ese armatoste.

—Nivel de energía de Bael cayendo al 71 por ciento —anunció XF-558 con una voz metálica—. Nivel de energía de Dash cayendo al 89 por ciento.

—¡Me roba mi energía! —exclamó Dash.

El Duque del Infierno recitó un conjuro y se abrió paso derrotando al Súper Dron con una llamarada mágica que brotó desde la cabeza de carnero del cetro e incineró el cuerpo de XF-558 antes de que éste pudiera diagnosticar lo que ocurría. Acto seguido, Bael se aproximó al oscuro nigromante.

—Será mejor que pelees tú directamente. Esos ridículos monstruos que reviviste son inútiles y no quedan más drones para protegerte.

—En eso tienes razón, Bael —asintió Arlakk—. Los Saqueadores de Asalto y los drones eran una mera distracción para mantenerlos ocupados. Mientras ustedes luchaban, mis no apreciadas compañeras preparan nuestro escape.

—¿Escape has dicho? —inquirió Nadia Zeta.

—¿Acaso la pelea te ha causado alguna clase de sordera, Golden Warrior? —se burló el nigromante en forma socarrona—. Lamentablemente, no podrán disfrutar mucho de su pequeña victoria. Dentro de poco tiempo este mundo y todos aquellos que lo habitan desaparecerán en una gran explosión.

—¡Eres un demente! —vociferó Nicole.

—¡No te dejaremos escapar! —amenazó Bael, blandiendo su báculo como si fuese una lanza. Por fortuna, el dron no le había robado demasiada energía—. ¿De verdad crees que permitiremos que huyan?

Arlakk esbozó una sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.

—La pregunta sería: ¿De verdad crees que pueden hacer algo para impedirlo?

Sin molestarse en responder, Bael atacó con un _Trueno de Penitencia_ que voló hacia su enemigo a la velocidad de las estrellas. Cuando el ataque estaba a unos centímetros de su blanco, el nigromante desapareció en el aire, dejando que la ráfaga pasara de largo y convirtió el trono de la Gran Maestra en una bola de fuego y restos chamuscados. Bael frunció el entrecejo con desconcierto luego de ver lo ocurrido. No se suponía que una persona como Arlakk pudiera escapar de un ataque a la velocidad de la luz considerando su nivel tan bajo de energía aúrica.

—¡Está por ese lado! —advirtió Dina con un grito—. ¡Maldito brujo!

El Duque del Infierno se volvió hacia su costado izquierdo.

—Sorprendido, ¿no es cierto? Se trata de un pequeño hechizo de contingencia que coloque sobre mí propia persona —explicó Arlakk—. Cuando me encuentro en peligro un conjuro me teletransporta a otra parte a segundos de ser golpeado. No importa la velocidad o la intensidad que tenga el ataque.

Dash se acercó sigilosamente a la espalda del hechicero con las garras listas.

—Veremos que tan efectivo es tu maldito hechizo cuando te ataquemos todos a la vez. Bael, tú atácalo por el frente mientras Dina cubre la derecha y Shoryuki la izquierda. Nicole, asegúrate de congelarlo si se teletransporta al techo.

—Una maniobra interesante, pero ineficaz —repuso el nigromante antes de desaparecer.

—¿Adónde se fue ahora? —exclamó Nadia Zeta—. No lo veo por ninguna parte.

Tanto Bael como Dina supusieron que Arlakk había decidido teletransporse a otra parte de la habitación, buscando una manera de sorprenderlos. Sin embargo, al paso de unos cuantos segundos, todos se dieron cuenta que en realidad el nigromante había dejado el Salón de la Gran Maestra. El Duque del Infierno, Dash, Dina Kaionshin, Nicole de Acuario y Shoryuki, cada uno por su parte, se concentraron para buscar con sus mentes la siniestra presencia de Arlakk. No podían dejarlo escapar hasta saber qué papel jugaba en la destrucción del Multiverso.

—¡Está en el Templo de Atena! —anunció Dash.

—¿Cómo sabes del Templo de Atenea? —inquirió una desconcertada Nicole.

A Dash le hubiera gustado contarle que él venía de una Tierra donde también existía un Santuario de Atena idéntico al del universo donde ahora se hallaban en ese momento, pero no tenían tiempo que perder. Sin volver la mirada hacia las Guerreras de Acuario y Escorpión, Dash y Dina Kaiohshin echaron a correr a toda velocidad por el pasillo que salía del recinto y conducía hasta el templo de Atenea.

En la cima del Santuario, Arlakk contemplaba la gigantesca torre mecánica con una expresión de total indiferencia. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con tecnología en algún sentido le provocaba dolores de cabeza, pero afortunadamente las Hermanas estaban ahí para hacerse cargo de aquella enorme máquina y ya casi habían concluido con los preparativos para implementar el protocolo Solución Final. Una vez que Sue y Mary terminaran, todos podrían irse sabiendo que sus enemigos morirían.

Las siete púas arqueadas que rodeaban la esfera situada a cuarenta metros de altitud sobre la punta de la torre comenzaron a girar rápidamente, generando un potente destello de luz blanca que iluminó toda la montaña e incluso más allá de las aldeas aledañas al Santuario. Muchos de los turistas que se hallaban en las playas del mar Egeo también pudieron observar el extraño fenómeno sin saber qué ocurría.

Entonces la luz aumentó de intensidad notablemente. Se volvió extremadamente brillante, demasiado para verla directamente. Las Guerreras Doradas que luchaban encarnizadamente para destruir a todos los drones en las Doce Casas levantaron sus miradas casi a la vez, pero no pudieron continuar observando y ocultaron sus caras con los brazos. Empezó a oírse un sonido hueco y agudo como el de una turbina, aumentando cada vez más de volumen hasta que se convirtió en un estruendo insoportable. En los cielos, enorme nubes negras se fueron arremolinando sobre la cima de la torre y dejaron caer algunos relámpagos en medio de una cortina de vientos huracanados que golpeaban toda la montaña. Parecía el escenario perfecto para el Fin del Mundo.

—La potencia se halla cerca de los límites —anunció Mary Nightmare, elevando su voz para que pudieran oírle—. Entrará en el punto crítico en cualquier momento. Cuando la torre haga explosión, se liberará una energía suficiente para hacer pedazos medio Sistema Solar, ¿o eran las tres cuartas partes? La verdad no tengo idea de cuanta energía se liberará, aunque podría ser menos.

—Nuestro momento para irnos ha llegado entonces —repuso Arlakk, cuidando que el viento no le arrebatara su sombrero—. Sue, haz los honores, por favor.

La Hermana Nightmare terminó de introducir un último código en los ordenadores sobre los que estaba trabajando y la consola de control empezó a cerrarse rápidamente para retraerse hacia la base de la torre. Tan pronto como esto sucedió, Sue sacó de su cinturón un pequeño aparato de forma circular que proyectó un enorme umbral que conducía a un túnel de luz.

—En marcha —dijo Arlakk con calma.

Pero su expresión cambió, aunque sólo fue por un instante, cuando escuchó un zumbido familiar atrás de él. Miró rápidamente hacia su derecha para ver una rápida _Explosión de Galaxias_ precipitarse hacia ellos, pero Sue y Mary lograron extender sus manos a tiempo para generar un escudo que los protegió del ataque. Cuando la explosión de llamas de luz finalmente se disipó, las Hermanas Nightmare bajaron los brazos y la barrera desapareció.

—Ese tipo Dash muy fuerte —reconoció Mary cansadamente.

—No me extraña —murmuró Sue, observando la fría mirada de Dash con cierta admiración—. Por algo sobrevivió a una batalla mortal que decidió el destino de tres universos. El amo nos previno que tuviéramos especial cuidado con él.

—Bael —dijo Arlakk al observar a sus enemigos aparecer—. Llegas a tiempo para presenciar el final de este planeta. Hubiera querido comprobar cual de los dos posee un mejor conocimiento de la magia, pero no tenemos tiempo que perder.

—No irán a ninguna parte —replicó el Duque del Infierno con frialdad—. Esto se terminará aquí y ahora de cualquier modo. No dejaremos que continúen destruyendo más universos.

Tras reflexionar unos momentos, Arlakk se volvió para darles la espalda.

—¿Acaso crees que sólo yo y las Hermanas Nightmare somos los causantes de lo que sucede por todo el Multiverso? No seas ingenuo, nosotros apenas vendríamos a ser la punta del iceberg. Realmente esperaba un poco más de alguien que se hace llamar a sí mismo Duque del Infierno.

—Desde luego que ustedes no actúan solos —afirmó Bael—. Pero, como seguramente habrás de recordar, te hice un ofrecimiento bastante generoso. Dime quién es el verdadero causante de la amenaza que se cierne sobre mi mundo, apaga esa maldita máquina y te concederé una muerte sin dolor.

—Para eso tendrías que continuar con vida y no creo que sea el caso —Arlakk comenzó a caminar y se introdujo dentro del umbral de luz. Las Hermanas Nigthmare retrocedieron hasta colocarse a ambos costados del nigromante, quien confiado añadió—: En tan sólo unos segundos, este mundo desaparecerá cuando la torre haga explosión con un poder que jamás has visto. Puedes desperdiciar tus últimos instantes de vida tratando de detenernos o buscando una forma de huir. Tú eliges.

Lo había calculado demasiado bien. Mientras Arlakk exclamaba "Victoria a nuestra causa", el umbral se cerró con los tres hechiceros en su interior. En tanto, Shoryuki, Nadia Zeta y Nicole de Acuario se aproximaron a la gigantesca base de la torre para inspeccionarla, pero no había mucho que pudieran hacer. Era algo que se mirara por donde se mirara estaba fuera de toda comprensión humana. Nadie tenía idea de cómo funcionaba esa cosa y mucho menos sí existía alguna forma de apagarla.

—¿Qué diablos es este armatoste? —le preguntó Dina Kaiohshin a Nicole—. ¿Cómo se maneja?

—No sé nada de eso —contestó Nicole, causándole horrendos escalofríos a la Kaiohshin—. La Gran Maestra, quiero decir, la impostora que se hizo pasar por la Matriarca nos dijo que era un monumento. No tenía idea de que fuera una máquina.

—Somos como cavernícolas ante una computadora —murmuró Shoryuki, posando una mano sobre la superficie metálica de la torre. En las alturas, las enormes púas curvas continuaban girando más y más rápido y los relámpagos seguían cayendo uno tras otro como si se hubiera desatado una tormenta—. Sí al menos tuviera mis poderes de fuego podría intentar derretirla o descomponerla.

Con un repentino estallido de poder, Bael se elevó por los aire, capturó varios de los relámpagos en su báculo y los arrojó como lanzas contra la torre causando un estruendo luminoso que se escuchó en todas partes... no obstante, la torre permaneció indemne. A continuación, Nicole de Acuario usó su _Aurora Boreal _para tratar de congelarla, pero la energía que la máquina generaba evaporó el aire frío de manera casi instantánea. Dash, por su parte, comenzó a golpear la base con sus garras en un intento por abrir una fisura, pero no logró causar el menor rasguño a la superficie. Parecía estar hecha de algún material bastante resistente.

—Es el fin —dijo Nadia Zeta con resignación—. Debemos huir.

—Me parece lo más sensato —convino Dina, mirando la cima de la torre—. Todos acérquense. Usaré la teletransportación para huir a otro planeta.

—¿Y adónde nos llevarías? —le preguntó Shoryuki. A espaldas de ella, Nicole continuaba golpeando la máquina con su puño de hielo, pero sin lograr ningún resultado—. No sabemos nada sobre este universo y sus planetas. Podrías llevarnos a un mundo en el que no hubiera oxígeno y moriríamos de todos modos.

Dina entornó la mirada.

—Gracias por el optimismo —fue la respuesta sarcástica de la Kaiohshin.

—¿Acaso Calíope nos envió a morir? —se peguntó Nadia Zeta, pero nadie se aventuró a responder.

La esperanza se había perdido por completo. Todos parecían resignados a morir en ese lugar, pero lo que más les pesaba era que habían fallado. No sólo no habían logrado salvar ese mundo, sino que tampoco habían logrado proteger sus propias Tierras. Era como si la oscuridad que los rodeara fuera el epitafio final de cualquier esperanza que alguno de ellos hubiera podido albergar. Era el fin. Shoryuki dejó escapar una pequeña lágrima mientras pensaba en sus amigos y familiares a quienes no volvería a ver jamás.

_"¿Por qué Calíope nos eligió?"_, pensaba Minerva, mirándose los pies. "_Es curioso. Siempre he considerado la idea de morir, pero no imagine que llegaría de repente. León, Musashi, Rei, perdónenme por fallarles"_.

Sin embargo, la esperanza llegó de quien menos pensaban.

—Despejen el área, conjunto de inútiles. Tengo trabajo que hacer —dijo Bael, aterrizando a un costado de la maldita torre color platino. El Duque del Infierno cerró sus ojos para concentrarse mejor. Tenía que reunir todo su poder físico, mental y espiritual—. Sólo hay una oportunidad. Usaré mi poder para crear un portal dimensional y mandar esta cosa lejos de aquí.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Dash.

—¿Un portal? ¿De ese tamaño? —Dina abrió los ojos completamente—. Baelecito, sería como introducir una sandia por un agujero del tamaño de un chícharo. ¡Estás loco! ¡No lo lograrás!

No hubo respuesta por parte del Duque del Infierno. De pronto, un gigantesco orificio oscuro empezó a formarse debajo de aquella construcción de tecnología y muerte y eso causó que toda la montaña comenzase a temblar con una fuerza indescriptible. Bael, inseguro aún de sus propias energías, apretó los parpados, concentrando hasta la última gota de su fuerza y su concentración hacia el portal dimensional. La torre mecánica comenzó a descender lentamente como si se la estuviese tragando el piso, pero de pronto todo se detuvo. No era suficiente.

—Más poder... —murmuró Bael con el sudor mojando su rostro—. Necesito más poder... . Es muy grande... .

—Te ayudaremos —dijo Dina.

Dash, Nadia Zeta, Dina Kaiohshin y Nicole de Acuario extendieron sus manos hacia Bael y se unieron a él por medio de múltiples estelas de energía de diversos colores. Sólo Shoryuki se quedó sin contribuir debido a que todavía no podía emplear su Chi, pero su esperanza siempre estuvo con todos sus compañeros. El Duque del Infierno cayó con una rodilla en el suelo, pero al final se irguió, liberando un fuerte Cosmos que incluso lo sorprendió a él mismo debido a su gran intensidad y poder.

_"Jamás había experimentado una energía así. ¿Será posible que la unión de todos nuestros poderes pueda lograr esto? No puedo creerlo"_, pensaba Bael mientras la torre era engullida y transportada más allá de los límites del Sistema Solar, hacía algún remoto lugar del cosmos. _"Esperen un momento. ¿De quién es este poderoso Cosmos que estoy sintiendo junto al de los demás? No parece provenir de ninguna de las Guerreras de Oro? ¿Atena? ¡Este es el Cosmos de la diosa Atena!"_.

Algo apareció en el cielo. Era un destello más poderoso que el mismo sol. Durante unos instantes, la noche oscura pareció convertirse en día. Dina comenzó a brincar de alegría y luego abrazó a Shoryuki con tanta efusividad que casi la derribó. Habían conseguido sobrevivir. Las nubes negras se habían ido.

Y la desesperanza también.

_Continuará... ._


	17. ¡Infiltración! 1º parte

**_CRISIS UNIVERSAL_ **

_por Acuario Káiser_

**CAPÍTULO XVI**

****

¡INFILTRACIÓN!  
1º PARTE

_Planeta Ginups_

—Hablando en serio —dijo Jaguar Negro—. ¿Por qué utilizas estas armas?

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —preguntó Génesis—. Te diré la verdad.

—¿Qué verdad? —preguntó él.

La reacción de Eclipse fue inmediata. Se atragantó y escupió todas las papabritas que había estado devorando con el semblante congestionado. Le preocupaba que si Génesis continuaba con eso pudiera terminar diciendo algo que despertara la suspicacia de Jaguar Negro. Quizá les había brindado su ayuda en la pelea contra los drones y ahora les estaba guiando hacia la fortaleza del Duque Saajar, pero Eclipse consideraba que no debía enterarse sobre la destrucción que amenazaba la totalidad del Multiverso. Al menos no por el momento. En consecuencia, lo mejor era hablar de otra cosa y por eso comenzó a hacerle toda clase de gestos a Génesis, pero ella prefirió ignorarlo. Lo que Eclipse ignoraba era que la Cazadora creía que la mejor manera de no levantar sospechas era seguir conversando con normalidad en vez de cambiar bruscamente de tema o dando evasivas.

—Tengo una cierta fascinación por las cosas antiguas —murmuró Génesis mientras enfundaba la 45 de color negro en su cintura—. Ahora que lo pienso un poco, esos shuriken que portas en tu cinturón tampoco son armas demasiado modernas, ¿no lo crees?

Sin previo aviso, Jaguar Negro sacó una cuchilla similar a un kunai y lo sostuvo justo delante de los ojos azules de la Cazadora.

—No eres la única con un gusto por lo tradicional.

—Yo también tengo uno de esos —anunció Eclipse con importancia. Se metió una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y de golpe sacó... .

—¿Un pato de hule? —inquirió Génesis.

—¡Diablos! —exclamó Eclipse, guardándose de inmediato el sonriente pato de hule y luego empezó a hurgar en su chaqueta de estampe camuflado—. Ese era el señor Quaki, pero sé que tengo un cuchillo parecido en alguna parte. Humm, vaya, no tenía idea de que llevaba tantas cosas guardadas. Ah, un pollo de hule, el bigote postizo, la corneta de mi tía, unos dados gigantes para mi nave, un cojín de broma, la última edición de Nacho Puercos... .

Jaguar Negro se guardó el kunai en su cinto. En tanto, Génesis notó con el rabillo del ojo que Eclipse aún seguía extrayendo más y más objetos extraños de sus pantalones. Realmente costaba trabajo creer que las ropas de Eclipse tuvieran unos bolsillos tan amplios.

—Supongo que resulta más fácil ocultar un tira-piedra o la shuriken a diferencia de los artefactos de alta tecnología que usan energía, ¿no? Sin embargo, también es común ver armas antiguas que utilizan componentes modernos como en el caso de las electropicas que usan los drones.

—O tus shuriken que llevan incorporados explosivos —señaló Eclipse.

—Eres alguien bastante observador —murmuró Jaguar Negro—. No esperaba menos de un Espía Estelar.

—Y yo que pensaba que tú eras uno de los míos —confesó Eclipse al tiempo que se sacaba las manos de la ropa—. Tú sabes, por aquello de la máscara y ese comportamiento tan misterioso.

—Créeme, les hago un favor ocultando mi rostro —repuso Jaguar Negro.

—Debes ser un sujeto realmente feo sí dices eso —comentó Génesis medio en serio, medio en broma—. Al menos espero que no seas como Eclipse.

El Espía Estelar le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

—Oye, yo uso la máscara para proteger mi identidad secreta y nada más.

—Ah, sí, casi lo olvidaba —murmuró la cazadora, cruzándose de piernas—. El detalle de la identidad secreta. En realidad creo que te cubres el rostro porque eres bastante feo.

—Es difícil encontrar a un Espía Estelar que no use máscara —murmuró Jaguar Negro, cambiando el brazo de posición—. He recorrido diversos puntos a lo largo de toda la galaxia y jamás he conocido a uno que haya querido mostrar su verdadero rostro por voluntad propia.

—La máscara es un sello distintivo de nuestra cultura —afirmó Eclipse con orgullo—. Pero más que eso es un símbolo que refleja una manera de pensar. El hecho de usarla implica que un Espía Estelar jamás deposita su confianza en nadie y mantiene su identidad en secreto sólo para sí mismo.

—O sea que no le muestras tu cara a nadie más —señaló Génesis.

—Tú lo has dicho, señorita oscuridad.

—Son tan desconfiados como los Piratas Espaciales —dijo Jaguar Negro, causando que Eclipse se molestara—. Si, lo sé, disculpa, fue una comparación equivocada.

—Bastante mala sí me lo preguntas —repuso Eclipse—. Los Espías Estelares trabajamos a cambio de dinero y es difícil que traicionemos nuestra palabra. Pero los piratas son ladrones que jamás respetan un trato e incluso son capaces de entregar a un compañero o delatarte si les hacen una buena oferta. Sin embargo, hay algo más por lo que somos superiores a esas miserables ratas del espacio.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Génesis.

—Tenemos otras habilidades, pues, como el canto y la actuación.

Las llamas de la fogata parecieron disminuir un poco, de modo que Jaguar Negro decidió colocar más leña en el fuego y luego se frotó las manos. Faltaba poco tiempo para que partieran con rumbo hacia la Fortaleza Oscura, pero el frío no había disminuido casi nada y el viento continuaba silbando con intensidad.

—Demonios —murmuró Génesis, palpándose la gabardina—. Perdí mis anteojos oscuros cuando el agua nos arrastró por ese inmundo río y no tengo otros.

—Esto te alegrará un poco —Eclipse sacó sus gafas para el sol de la mochila y se los puso antes de comenzar a cantar—. _¡Yeah! Perdonen, Kame-hame-ha. Después del tema del Tetris viene el Dragon Ball Rap... ._

Sin decir una palabra, la cazadora le quitó los lentes y se los guardó.

—Oye —protestó Eclipse—. Esas son mis gafas.

—Eran.

El espía se cruzó de brazos y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No puedo cantar sin mis anteojos.

—Le estoy haciendo un bien a todos los universos —contestó la cazadora.

Jaguar Negro volvió la mirada hacia Génesis y se cubrió la boca para ocultar la risa que le provocaba el último comentario. La cazadora no pudo reprimir una sonrisa divertida y se guardó las gafas en su gabardina.

Eclipse hizo un encogimiento de hombros y se puso de pie.

—Bueno, ya que ustedes dos parece que se entienden tan bien, no les molestará que los dejé un momento a solas. Iré a buscar a Shiryu, Sobek y Sailor Golden Star para saber qué rayos están haciendo. Como que ya se tardaron mucho, ¿no les parece?

—Déjalos en paz —le dijo Génesis—. Seguro deben estar haciendo las paces.

—O quizá ya se los chupó la bruja —rebatió Eclipse con burla. Sabía que sus compañeros estaban bien, pero era demasiado curioso y ansiaba saber por qué se habían ido a conversar a lo lejos. Génesis enarcó una ceja mientras que Jaguar Negro se quitaba la capa, completamente ajeno a lo que Eclipse decía—. Ya, no me mires así que sólo voy a echar un vistazo para asegurarme y luego regreso, _chao_ _bambina_.

Antes de que Génesis pudiera replicar algo más, Eclipse saltó por entre las ruinas y se marchó silbando la misma canción que había intentado interpretar. La Cazadora simplemente meneó la cabeza y dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio.

—Será mejor que descanses un poco —le aconsejó Jaguar Negro, recostado cerca de la fogata—. Todavía falta tiempo para el alba, pero necesitaremos todas nuestras fuerzas, mucho ingenio y tal vez algo de suerte para entrar y salir de la Fortaleza Oscura del Duque Saajar sin que los drones nos detecten.

Génesis ocupó un momento para pensar en la misión. En la vieja posada habían tenido serias dificultades para derrotar a los tres drones. No quiso ni imaginar lo que sucedería si les tocaba enfrentarse a un ejército de ellos. Una de las reglas básicas de todo Cazador era nunca combatir a los lilims cuando estos gozaran de amplia superioridad numérica. Imaginó que con los drones se podría aplicar más o menos el mismo tipo de criterio. Génesis levantó su cabeza y descubrió un cielo lleno de amenazantes nubes que relampagueaban esporádicamente.

—Una tormenta se aproxima —Jaguar Negro se levantó para mirar hacia el firmamento. El sonido de un trueno se oyó a lo lejos—. Esto es perfecto. Sí el cielo amanece cubierto de nubes será más sencillo acercarnos.

—Es verdad —asintió Génesis mientras se sentaba sobre un muro bajo. Sus ropas estaban todavía un poco húmedas y en el exterior el aire helado soplaba con fuerza, de manera que comenzó a frotarse los brazos para entrar en calor—. Hablando de eso, ¿el clima siempre es tan acogedor en este mundo?

Jaguar Negro se volvió para recoger su capa del suelo y luego se acercó a la Cazadora para extendérsela. Génesis, sin embargo, lo miró sin hacer el menor gesto que indicara que deseaba consentir tal ofrecimiento.

—No es necesario.

—Yo pienso que sí —respondió Jaguar Negro con seriedad, arropando a Génesis por la espalda. Los dos se miraron en silencio por un instante, pero luego el enmascarado se alejó para atizar la fogata—. Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, este mundo es un gigantesco desierto helado. En verano la temperatura llega a subir un poco, pero no demasiado.

Mientras Jaguar Negro seguía avivando el fuego, la Cazadora se puso a pensar en la verdadera razón por la que se hallaba en ese planeta y en los demás que Calíope había llevado a Celestia y ahora estaban en otros universos. ¿Sería posible que alguno de todos ellos hubiera descubierto la verdadera razón por la que el Multiverso estaba en peligro? ¿Qué papel jugaba el Duque Saajar en todo aquello? Había muchas dudas por delante todavía, pero al menos estaba segura de una cosa: Cuando ingresaran en la Fortaleza Oscura encontrarían algunas de las respuestas que tanto buscaban.

Esos eran sus pensamientos cuando se le cerraron los ojos y se durmió.

__

Tierra-20,051,112  
Santuario del Sol y la Luna

Hijo de Zeus y Leto. La personificación misma del Sol, así como su hermana gemela Artemisa representaba a la Luna. También tenía otras atribuciones: dios de la poesía, de la música, de la medicina y de las artes adivinatorias. En la Era Mitológica viajaba en un carro de cisnes y solían acompañarlo las Cárites. Su cosmos de verdad era formidable, enorme, no se le comparaba en lo absoluto con el de Hades. Su mirada era fuego, su cabello lucía como la corona del sol, su nombre era Apolo. Su epíteto de Febo se supone que significa el brillante, el luminoso y hace referencia al calor solar que hace madurar los frutos de la tierra, pues también era el dios del verano.

Calíope conocía bastante bien la historia de Apolo. Había sido expulsado del Olimpo en dos ocasiones. La primera, como represalia por conspirar en una revuelta contra su padre Zeus y la segunda, en castigo por aniquilar a los cíclopes, que eran aliados de Zeus, y fue enviado a cuidar de los rebaños del rey Admeto. También sabía que era un dios vengativo y que destruía de forma terrible a todo aquel que se le opusiera o a los que intentaban rivalizar con él.

Apolo permanecía sentado en su trono mientras Calíope le relataba sin pormenores los motivos de su visita y exponía sus intenciones de reclutar a dos Caballeros Astrales para una batalla. A diferencia de la mayoría de los Olímpicos, Apolo conocía un poco acerca de la existencia de Celestia gracias a unas viejas leyendas e historias que hablaban sobre un mundo más allá de los confines del universo, un sitio negado incluso para los dioses y en el cual, se decía, moraba sólo la luz. En una ocasión había intentado encontrar Celestia aduciendo que un dios del Sol era digno de ser recibido en un lugar así, pero abandonó la búsqueda pasado algún tiempo y jamás pudo encontrar aquel mítico mundo. El que una mujer venida justamente de ese mundo estuviese ahí era una sorpresa que nadie esperaba y una indiscutible señal de que algo importante había sucedido.

Delante de Apolo y Artemisa, arrodillado con la cabeza inclinada en señal de sumisión, estaba Caronte de la Esfera de Plutón junto a dos de sus compañeras. Los Caballeros Astrales eran un grupo de guerreros provenientes de la Era Mitológica y habían estado aprisionados en el Tártaro por los dioses, pero Apolo les había liberado a cambio de que le prometieran lealtad absoluta. Todos ellos portaban armaduras, de un escarlata oscuro con ligeros tonos dorados y conocidas como Albas. Se rumoraba que los Astrales podían equiparar en poder a los legendarios Tentoushi, llamados también Guerreros del Cielo.

Dafne de la Esfera de Gaia era una hermosa joven de ojos color esmeralda y cabello castaño con tonalidades doradas. Su alba poseía detalles únicos en color verde esmeralda combinados con marrón y ciertos ornamentos con apariencia de hojas en las hombreras. Dafne tenía un carácter sereno y reservado, pero eso era en gran parte debido a su complicado pasado. Ella era la legendaria ninfa que Apolo había perseguido en la Época del Mito y por eso le guardaba un enorme rencor a pesar de que ahora debía servirle y protegerlo.

Galatea de la Esfera de Mercurio era la guerrera de menor edad entre los Caballeros Astrales, pues contaba únicamente con diez años y llevaba el cabello recogido en dos moños en cada lado de la cabeza. Tenía grandes ojos y un rostro angelical que le concedían la apariencia de una niña inocente, pero en realidad se trataba de un monstruo demoníaco. El alba de Galatea llevaba un par de alas en la espalda a modo de relieve, junto a otro par en cada bota y además poseía unos matices curvos y ambarinos en el peto y los brazales.

En la habitación también estaban presentes tres centauros armados con lanzas y escudos que custodiaban el acceso al Salón del Sol y la Luna. Todos ellos eran fieles devotos de Apolo y formaban parte de su enorme ejército. Eran guerreros feroces con la firme idea de ofrendar sus vidas en favor de sus dioses.

—Dices que todo el universo está en peligro, que necesitas a los Caballeros Astrales Caronte de Plutón y a Galatea de Mercurio —murmuró Apolo—. ¿Por qué debería yo ayudarte sin recibir nada a cambio?

—Porque tu propia sobrevivencia y la de tu mundo están en juego —repuso la musa con serenidad—. Sí no hacemos algo para frenar la destrucción, este planeta desaparecerá junto con todos los seres que lo habitan. ¿Estás dispuesto a correr semejante riesgo, Apolo?

—¿Cómo podría estar amenazada nuestra existencia? —intervino Artemisa, atrayendo sobre sí las miradas de Calíope, los centauros y los tres Caballeros Astrales presentes en la habitación—. Nosotros, los dioses del Olimpo, somos imperecederos y gobernamos este universo hasta que decidamos lo contrario.

Hija de Zeus y Leto. Era la dama de las fieras. Diosa de la caza, de la castidad y también de la luna, en especial de la luz lunar. Era la protectora tradicional de las amazonas y la oponente natural de Afrodita. Por ser la deidad de la fuerza vegetativa, a ella se le ofrecen los primeros frutos de la recolección. Hermosa y atlética, recorría los bosques cazando, aunque en su reino de naturaleza salvaje a menudo se la veía acompañada de conejos, ciervos o leones. Nació en la isla de Delos junto a su hermano gemelo Apolo, al que ayudó a nacer por ser Artemisa la primogénita, por lo que también se le consideraba patrona de los partos.

—En esta realidad tal vez —asintió Calíope, mirando de reojo a los tres centauros que la vigilaban—. Pero la destrucción no fue originada en el universo al cual pertenecen, Artemisa. Falta poco para que las fuerzas de la antimateria lleguen a este mundo y entonces, todo lo que ustedes conocen desaparecerá para siempre como ha pasado en otras realidades.

—¿Otras realidades? —preguntó la diosa de la Luna, confundida—. ¿De qué hablas, mujer? ¿Te refieres al Inframundo que le pertenece a Hades o al Reino de los Mares donde gobierna Poseidón?

—No, Artemisa —respondió Calíope—. Hablo de la red de universos o dimensiones que combinadas forman el Multiverso. La realidad que ustedes habitan sólo es una más de las millones que existen. Existen universos en que dioses como ustedes no son más que mitos e incluso hay mundos en donde gobiernan deidades que no guardan relación alguna con el Olimpo.

—¡Que terrible suena eso! —exclamó Artemisa horrorizada—. ¿Cómo podría existir un mundo sin la guía de los dioses? Tus palabras me llenan de consternación y tristeza, Musa de Celestia.

Apolo alzó una mano para tomar la palabra de nuevo. No iba a dejarse impresionar tan fácilmente ante nadie, incluso si se trataba de una visitante del aquel mítico mundo descrito en las viejas leyendas perdidas.

—Yo no corro nunca riesgos, musa —replicó el Olímpico—. ¿No es un poco arrogante afirmar que necesito de tu ayuda para enfrentar un problema que siquiera he sentido? ¿No guarda soberbia el hecho de que vengas aquí, a pedir mi ayuda, sin siquiera mostrar el respeto que merezco como legítimo Rey de los dioses? Supongo que así deben ser aquellos que habitan Celestia, y en todo caso no creo necesario perder el tiempo esperando respuestas huecas. Decidme, Musa de Celestia, ¿qué amenaza es la que requiere del apoyo de los Caballeros Astrales?

—No he venido a discutir cuestiones irrelevantes contigo, Apolo —respondió Calíope con seguridad—. No me interesan los títulos que desees ostentar en este mundo con respecto a tus semejantes o las disputas que tengas con tus hermanos. Mi presencia obedece simplemente a la necesidad de salvar el Multiverso de la destrucción que lo carcome y nada más. Escucha con cuidado mis palabras, dios del Sol, porque numerosos mundos han sido destruidos por una crisis que escapa a la comprensión de aquellos que se han hecho llamar dioses. Ahora mismo, en lo que tú te jactas de tu posición como Rey de de la Tercera Dinastía, otros mundos y otras realidades están desapareciendo en el vacío de la nada para no ser recordados jamás.

—Arrogante, soberbia —murmuró Apolo con desdén—. No hay diferencia alguna entre el Olimpo y Celestia. Realmente me siento decepcionado.

—Tus opiniones no guardan ningún valor para mí, Apolo —replicó la musa y dirigió su mirada hacia Caronte y Galatea—. El tiempo de este universo se agota con cada segundo que pierdes en monólogos banales e inútiles. Nada de lo que digas impedirá la llegada del fin.

—Supongo que no tiene sentido seguir dando rodeos —dijo Apolo, posando sus ojos en los guerreros que aguardaban frente a él—. ¿Sólo Caronte y Galatea serán necesarios para la misión?

Calíope asintió.

—Sí —confirmó ella—. Caronte y Galatea son los más indicados para ayudarnos a salvaguardar el Multiverso, pero no hay garantía de que semejante tarea sea posible. Tal vez los Caballeros Astrales sobrevivan a la batalla que se avecina, pero este universo podría ser destruido en cualquier momento.

—No sin ofrecer resistencia. Este universo no es como los otros y se perfectamente de lo que hablo. Los Tres Ancestros nos protegen. Además, incluso si este universo desapareciera, no tendría importancia, no para mí al menos.

La Musa de Celestia miró fijamente a los dioses del Sol y la Luna.

—Para ser un dios todavía no has comprendido la dimensión de un horror que ha devastados miles de realidades semejantes a esta, pero pronto lo conocerás y desearás que existan más ancestros cuidándoles.

—¿Adónde iremos? —inquirió Caronte—. Podéis decidlo de una vez.

—Me aburro —dijo Galatea de repente—. ¡Quiero jugar! ¡Jugar, jugar, jugar!

—¡Silencio, niña insolente! —ordenó Artemisa—. Tal vez mi hermano Apolo haya decidido pasar por alto tus continuos excesos, pero yo no consentiré tus molestas impertinencias por más tiempo. Calla de una vez.

—No hay tiempo que perder —Calíope alzó sus brazos a los costados, irradiando una luz tan poderosa que el propio Apolo fue incapaz de seguir mirando y se vio obligado a cubrirse los ojos con sus manos. Era un brillo tan luminoso que parecía capaz de eclipsar al mismísimo Febo—. ¡Todavía deberé hacer una escala más en este universo antes de irnos!

Una vez que la luz se hubo desvanecido del todo, Dafne, Artemisa, Apolo y los centauros descubrieron que Calíope se había ido, llevándose consigo a los dos Caballeros Astrales que había ido a buscar y sin dejar la menor señal de a dónde se habían marchado. La diosa de la Luna trató de percibir los Cosmos de Caronte y Galatea en alguna parte, pero no logró captar nada.

—¡Por el Olimpo! —exclamó Artemisa.

—Se han marchado sin más —murmuró Dafne—. ¿Quién o qué habrá desatado una locura tan grande que incluso los mismos dioses se ven amenazados? Los Caballeros Astrales debemos estar listos para lo que sea.

Mientras Apolo y Artemisa conversaban entre sí, uno de los centauros que había estado presente se volvió para marcharse hacia las sombras, a un punto del salón en el que sabía que no podría ser visto ni oído por nadie. El soldado mitad hombre y mitad caballo contempló desde su escondite cómo Docrates hablaba con los demás guardias para repartirles órdenes y decidió esperar hasta que todos se marcharan. Cuando el Santo de Bronce por fin se fue junto con sus soldados, el centauro sacó un pequeño artefacto y lo encendió. Era una máquina que resultaba ser demasiada sofisticada como para ser empleada por las huestes de Apolo u otro dios Olímpico.

—Unidad TYU-89532 iniciando transmisión de datos —murmuró con un tono inexpresivo—. Código de identificación Alfa, Zulu, 6, 8, 9. En espera.

Una holoimagen de Saajar apareció sobre la palma de su guantelete.

—Es la hora —dijo la holoimagen—. Ejecuten el Protocolo 666.

_Planeta Ginups_

Sailor Golden Star retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y sintió temor de Sobek. Ahora que sabía que era un asesino nada podía ser igual. Aquella revelación era demasiado perturbadora como para pasarla por alto. Era algo sin sentido. ¿Cómo podía ser que Calíope hubiera decidido reclutar a un asesino? Tenía que haber una equivocación, aunque ¿aquel hombre llamado Fobos no había sido descrito también por Eclipse como un asesino despreciable? ¿Qué razón podía existir para que Calíope hubiera decidido revolver villanos con héroes? ¿Acaso todo era parte de un absurdo juego planeado por seres poderosos?

—¿Por qué? —musitó; fue lo único que pudo decir.

—Porque eso es lo que soy —repuso él con ímpetu—. A eso me dedico. ¿Sabes que es lo más irónico del asunto? Que justamente me ocupo de eliminar sujetos con poderes sobrenaturales como los que tú y Shiryu han demostrado.

Su voz parecía haber descendido un cuarto de tono y era tan fría como los escalofríos que le recorrían la espalda.

—¿Y lo dices así como si fuera lo más natural del mundo?

—Para mí lo es porque para eso me entrene.

—¿Cómo puedes hablar de esa manera? ¿Acaso la vida te parece algo que puede ser usado y luego echado a la basura?

—Ahora que ya sabes lo que hago será mejor que te marches —dijo Sobek.

—¿O me matarás sí no lo hago?

Sobek la miró con el entrecejo fruncido. No esperaba que ella ni nadie más entendieran sus motivos, y de hecho no le importaba.

—¿Acaso te gustaría que lo hiciera? —preguntó, mirándola con una altivez que develaba un abierto desafío—. Tienes suerte de que ninguno de ustedes represente un peligro para la gente de mi mundo porque si lo fueran... .

—Te advierto que no intentes nada contra nosotros —le dijo la Sailor.

—Ustedes no tienen que preocuparse por mí. Estoy en este mundo por las mismas razones que tú y los otros. Lo único que me interesa es averiguar si lo que Calíope nos dijo acerca de la destrucción de mi Tierra es verdad.

—Es curioso que un sujeto que le gusta matar le preocupe salvar gente —señaló la Sailor Senshi con sarcasmo—. ¿No te parece contradictorio?

—No soy un monstruo que disfrute matando si a eso te refieres. Soy un soldado y como tal, mi objetivo es garantizar la seguridad de una sociedad. ¿Entiendes eso?

Ella lo miró con una frialdad que desconcertó a Sobek.

—Me pregunto qué dirán los demás cuando sepan a qué te dedicas.

—¿Vas a decirles?

—¿Por qué no? Sería bueno saber con quien están tratando.

Un momento de silencio. El sonido de un trueno se oyó a lo lejos.

—No me importa lo que piensen de mí, pero... .

—¿Pero?

—Sí lo haces podrían surgir más divisiones en el equipo y eso no es bueno para nuestra misión. Menos aún cuando dejamos que un sujeto desconocido es quien nos está guiando a través de un territorio que cualquiera podría calificar de hostil.

Ello pensó en eso.

—Tal vez tengas razón por esta vez —concedió finalmente Sailor Golden Star—. Pero no suelo confiar mucho en la gente que asesina personas con impunidad. No me importa si eres un soldado o un guerrero.

—No tienes derecho a juzgarme —replicó él—. Ni siquiera sabes cómo son las cosas en mi Tierra. Tal vez las cosas no sean tan malas en el mundo del que has venido, pero eso no aplica para todos.

Otro momento de silencio.

—Quizá no debería hacerlo, pero guardaré tu secreto —murmuró la Sailor finalmente—. No me gusta ocultar las cosas, pero estoy en deuda contigo por salvarme la vida en el río. Lo que no entiendo es porqué lo hiciste.

—¿No habrías hecho tú lo mismo?

—Antes lo hubiera hecho sin pensarlo, pero ahora... .

A unos metros de ahí, escondido detrás de los derruidos pilares, Shiryu entornó la mirada mientras escuchaba lo que Sobek y Sailor Golden Star decían. El simple hecho de saber que uno de sus acompañantes era un asesino lo hizo replantearse las cosas y entonces colocó a Sobek a la cabeza de la lista de peligros. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora que sabía la verdad? Tal vez Sailor Golden Star tenía una buena razón para no delatar a ese criminal, pero no ese no era el caso de Shiryu. Su primer impulso lo llevó a pensar en dejar su escondite y confrontar directamente a Sobek, pero luego meditó un poco el asunto y decidió abstenerse de cometer semejante locura. Lo mejor era tomar las cosas con calma en vez de actuar precipitadamente. Tenía que razonar bien las cosas.

Esos eran sus pensamientos cuando una sombra salió de las ruinas y le tocó la espalda con un dedo, haciéndolo saltar del susto. Había estado tan concentrado en decidir lo que haría que no pudo darse cuenta de que alguien estaba justo atrás de él.

—Llévame con tu líder —dijo una voz.

Shiryu se giró lanzando un puñetazo con rapidez, pero Eclipse logró hacerse a un lado y luego levantó ambas manos a la vez que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—Hey, aguarda, calma, soy yo.

—Idiota —reviró el Guerrero Dragón—. Pude haberte matado. No vuelvas a hacer eso.

—¿De verdad? —Eclipse alzó una ceja—. ¿Qué haces aquí escondido? Creí que ibas a hacer las paces con Sobek.

Hubo cierta reticencia en la respuesta de Shiryu, que apartó ligeramente la mirada.

—Eso es lo que iba a hacer, pero se presentó un imprevisto... .

—Ah, ya creo que ya entiendo —le interrumpió Eclipse, mirándole con la sonrisa de un adolescente pícaro—. Estabas espiando, ¿cierto? ¿Qué fue lo que descubriste? ¿Acaso viste algún indicio de tensión amorosa entre Sobek y esa Sailor?

—No digas tonterías —repuso Shiryu, pero Eclipse ya había extraído los electrobinaculares de su cinturón y enfocó los lentes hacia Sobek—. Oye, ¿qué rayos crees que haces? —le preguntó el Guerrero Dragón—. Te van a descubrir.

Eclipse ni siquiera le prestó atención y fijó la vista en las piernas de Sailor Golden Star, deseoso de tener su filtro de rayos X. Una ligera readaptación le permitió al espía contemplar los rostros de Sobek y Naoko mientras estos continuaban discutiendo acaloradamente. De repente, Sailor Golden Star se dio la vuelta y se alejó de Sobek para dirigirse de vuelta hacia el campamento.

—Diablos, ahora que recuerdo nunca terminé ese curso de lectura de labios —masculló Eclipse, bajando los electrobinoculares y volviendo la mirada con desilusión—. Pero al menos comprobé que, como lo sospechaba, Génesis tiene mejores caderas que Sailor Golden Star. Como sea, no veo que se estuvieran dando besos y abrazos. ¿Por qué estás aquí escondido como un mirón malicioso?

Shiryu frunció el ceño y se volvió para darle la espalda.

—Volvamos con Génesis antes de que Sailor Golden Star descubra que estuvimos aquí espiando. Te lo contaré luego de que acabemos la misión.

Lo siguió, no sin antes echar una última mirada hacia Sobek. Había mentido en una cosa. Sí podía leer los labios y a juzgar por lo último que había visto, estaba seguro de que algo malo acababa de pasar entre sus compañeros de equipo.

Las Hermanas Nightmare flaqueaban a Arlakk cuando éste se detuvo en el centro de la habitación en penumbra, donde la oscura figura contemplaba fijamente al espacio a través de la enorme ventana de observación. El nigromante y las hechiceras esperaron en silencio, mientras el autor de la destrucción del Multiverso continuaba examinando el espacio ante él con una sensación de omnipotencia fuera de toda proporción.

Finalmente, la oscura silueta se volvió hasta encarar a los tres hechiceros.

—Vuestra campaña sólo consiguió un éxito parcial. Sí bien la Torre Punto Cero fue destruida, los Campeones de Calíope lograron sobrevivir junto al planeta Tierra del universo que abandonaron.

Arlakk no era precisamente una persona muy expresiva, pero al escuchar aquellas frías palabras no pudo menos que apretar los dientes con una mezcla de rabia y molesta frustración.

—¡Imposible! ¿Cómo ha podido ser eso? Ninguno de ellos tenía la habilidad suficiente para destruir esa torre o manipularla.

—Te olvidaste de la habilidad de Bael para crear portales dimensionales —la voz serena de Lord Kyristan le llegó desde algún punto en la oscuridad y entonces Arlakk comenzó a levitar en el aire—. Debo confesar que tanto yo como nuestro socio aquí presente nos encontramos un tanto decepcionados por tu pequeño descuido.

—Pero, Lord Kyristan, mis cálculos indicaban que Bael no tenía el poder para... .

Por supuesto, no terminaría de hablar. Arlakk comenzó a retorcerse de dolor y sufrimiento, cubierto de fuertes llamaras azules y púrpuras que lo envolvían de la cabeza hasta los pies. Lord Kyristan surgió de las sombras, cruzado de brazos, observando con absoluta indiferencia cómo el nigromante se revolvía y gritaba con fuerza que le perdonaran.

Una segunda figura salió desde la oscuridad, riendo.

—Ahora sí metiste la pata completamente, amo abra cadabra —se burló Breakout con una sonrisa maniática en su rostro bizarro y luego contempló a unas horrorizadas Sue y Mary, que lo único que pudieron hacer fue abrazarse la una de la otra como sí fuesen un par de niñas pérdidas—. Espero que ustedes dos tengan una mejor excusa porque nuestro amo no tolera la incompetencia.

—Es suficiente, Kyristan —dijo la sombría presencia—. Tenemos asuntos más urgentes que estar lidiando con la estupidez de algunos subordinados. El hecho de que los Campeones de Calíope hayan escapado no altera demasiado nuestros planes.

Kyristan se encogió de hombros como si eso careciera de importancia. Arlakk cayó en el suelo jadeando, se frotó el pecho y su cauta mirada no abandonó un solo instante a Kyristan y mucho menos a la gigantesca sombra que contemplaba todo.

De pronto, Breakout transformó su brazo derecho en un cañón de plasma y lo dirigió hacia las Hermanas Nightmare. Una sonrisa sutil, delgada como una navaja, se mantenía en su semblante lleno de locura. La punta del arma se iluminó.

—¿Quiere que las desintegre aquí mismo, amo?

—Eres un infeliz, chatarra vieja —le espetó Sue Nightmare, sosteniendo una esfera de luz—. Te destruiré.

—¡Silencio, Breakout! —ordenó la oscura figura—. Ahorra tus energías para nuestros enemigos. Hay otras cosas que deben hacerse. He seguido observando los diferentes universos y Calíope se halla reclutando más aliados para enfrentarme, de modo que lo más recomendable será despertar a nuestros agentes encubiertos e iniciar el Protocolo 666.

—Y así provocar un ambiente de caos que dificulte a nuestros posibles adversarios organizar una defensa en conjunto —concluyó Lord Kyristan—. Cuando nuestros agentes actúen, un remolino de desconfianza se apoderará de esos molestos defensores y difícilmente podrán darse cuenta de lo que sucede realmente.

El destructor del Multiverso asintió complacido.

—Tu conclusión es acertada, Kyristan.

—Se hará como usted lo ha dicho, amo —murmuró Breakout.

__

Planeta Ginups.

Hacía mucho frío en el camino. Frío, silencio y oscuridad. Mientras el aire seguía aullando por doquier como una bestia agónica, las siluetas de Jaguar Negro, Génesis, Eclipse, Shiryu, Sobek y Sailor Golden Star avanzaban por el rústico camino hacia las grandes minas de arkonium. A poco distancia se erguía la Fortaleza Oscura, tan pronto oculta como visible por la tormenta que se avecinaba y los primeros rayos del sol rojo. En el vientre de la tierra se abría un cañón del que se oían salir ruidos de picos golpeando la roca. Por todo el terreno se extendían rieles con vagonetas cargadas de escoria y escombros. Jaguar Negro encabezaba la marcha en dirección a unos riscos donde pudieran ocultarse, seguido en fila india por los demás.

En aquel lugar los prisioneros trabajaban llevando grilletes y cadenas —muchos de estos mujeres, niños y ancianos— que obedecían órdenes de varios drones armados con electrolanzas y neurolátigos. Unos condenados, atados a unas barras, manejaban una pesada muela que trituraba rocas. Iban vestidos con un simple taparrabo y la piel de sus cuerpos tenía un extraño color pálido.

—¿Qué es lo que sacan de la mina? —preguntó Shiryu, agazapado tras las rocas.

—Arkonium —musitó Eclipse—. Están extrayendo arkonium.

A la entrada de la mina había un campamento. Se trataba de simples construcciones cúbicas, de paredes hechas de adobe, con tejadillos de palma que daban sombra a la entrada. Unos hombres llevaban mastodontugas transportando en ellos odres llenos de agua, leños y sacos enormes llenos de bazofia que se utilizaba para darle de comer a los prisioneros. Situados en diversos puntos de la cantera había media docenas de pabellones de procesamiento señalados por torres. Era allí donde el arkonium se seleccionaba, se clasificaba en función del tamaño y la pureza, y luego se lavaba para finalmente embarcarse hacia las fábricas.

Génesis contempló con atención a un niño que temblaba bajo la pesada carga de las rocas. El chiquillo se detuvo exhausto, pero de inmediato un dron le dio un golpe con la electropica para obligarlo a continuar. Al cabo de unos momentos Génesis y Sobek reconocieron al muchacho; era el mismo chiquillo que les había pedido de comer mientras dejaban la ciudad el día anterior.

—Luego de trabajar en estas minas de arkonium —estaba explicando Jaguar Negro—, la piel se torna pálida, el cabello y los dientes se caen y vas quedando ciego poco a poco. El arkonium en bruto emite pequeñas dosis de radiación que a largo plazo resultan perjudiciales para la salud de cualquier organismo vivo, aún aquellos que soportan altas tasas de radioactividad se pueden ver afectados.

—Tal vez se oiga tondo lo que voy a preguntar —dijo Shiryu—. ¿Qué rayos es el arkonium y para que sirve? En la Tierra no tenemos un material parecido.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —inquirió Jaguar Negro, guiándolos hacia una de las pequeñas casas de adobe y paja. Cuando verificó que no hubiera nadie cerca, abrió la puerta para que todos entraran al interior. Tal y como lo habían planeado, la proximidad de las nubes y el fuerte viento les facilitó acercarse al campamento sin que los centinelas en la mina pudieran verles—. Tenía entendido que los terrestres conocían el arkonium y sus múltiples aplicaciones en al ámbito militar y civil. En fin, se trata de un mineral extremadamente valioso que posee propiedades únicas en su tipo ya que es el material fisionable más poderoso que se conoce. Menos de un microgramo bastaría para abastecer a un carguero espacial durante un ciclo estelar. Saajar lo emplea para abastecerse de energía y construir armas, aunque también lo vende al mejor postor y eso incluye tanto a los mundos de la Confederación Galáctica como a los imperios.

—¿De verdad? —inquirió Eclipse con escepticismo—. No tenía idea de que este tipo estuviera en tratos con la alianza. Ese Saajar si que es una verdadera rata. Cuando esto termine voy a denunciarlo ante las autoridades y a Greenspace.

Jaguar Negro se acercó con sigilo a una mesa donde había varias túnicas con capucha. Los comerciantes que abastecían las minas y la Fortaleza Negra las usaban para protegerse de las inclemencias del clima. Tomó un par de ellas y se las pasó a Shiryu y a Génesis.

—Pónganse esto —les indicó, quitándose la capa—. Las necesitaremos para acercarnos a los muros exteriores y pasar desapercibidos —hizo una pausa y miró a Génesis—. Tendrás que quitarte esa gabardina y llevarla en una bolsa como las que están por allá.

A la Cazadora no le agradaba mucho aquella idea, pero realmente iba a ser difícil ponerse algo con la gabardina encima.

Sailor Golden Star miró aquellas sucias túnicas como si se tratasen de bichos raros.

—Apestan a rayos.

—Lo lamento, princesa —dijo Jaguar Negro con sarcasmo—. Los comerciantes no usan perfumes.

—¿Así fue cómo entraste la última vez? —inquirió Sobek con recelo, mientras se subía la capucha.

—La última vez lo planeamos con mucho tiempo de antelación —replicó Jaguar Negro, examinando a cada uno como lo haría un jefe militar con su tropa. Ajustaba la capucha por aquí, aflojaba la túnica por allá—. Uno de mis socios tenía planos de la Fortaleza Oscura y otros se disfrazaron de guardias. Yo y dos más nos dejamos capturar por los drones para infiltrarnos, pero no recomiendo eso.

—Vaya, si que fue algo arriesgado —comentó Eclipse, acomodándose un enorme mostacho gris bajo la nariz y dos cejas del mismo color sobre los ojos—. Listo, ahora sí ni mi madre me reconocería. Sólo debo caminar encorvado y nadie me notara. Chi que chi.

Jaguar Negro se subió la capucha y entonces se quitó la máscara. Sobek y Génesis trataron de verle la cara para saber qué aspecto tenía su misterioso aliado, pero la sombra que proyectaba la capucha sobre el rostro de Jaguar Negro sólo les permitió ver desde la parte baja de su nariz hasta la barbilla.

—Ahora síganme y no hablen —dijo Jaguar Negro, abriendo la puerta—. Pase lo que pase, no se asusten ni actúen de manera sospechosa. Cuando estemos en el interior, buscaremos la Sala de Control de la Fortaleza para buscar información sobre los contrabando de armas.

—Yo tengo práctica haciéndome pasar por viejo —murmuró Eclipse—. Quiero mi cocol.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso —Shiryu entornó la mirada.

Tratando de actuar como si fuesen sirvientes ordinarios, Eclipse, Jaguar Negro, Shiryu, Sobek, Sailor Golden Star y Génesis pasaron tranquilamente delante de la entrada de la mina. Los drones que vigilaban los accesos los miraron desde lo lejos, pero sin prestarles atención. Caminaron y caminaron sobre el camino hasta que arribaron a las puertas de la inmensa Fortaleza Oscura; pesadas puertas de duracero más altas de las que Sobek, Shiryu, Génesis y Sailor Golden Star había visto jamás. Las puertas eran parte de una serie de muros de acerocreto y duracero que constituían cinco torres cilíndricas que se elevaban hacia el cielo.

—Este lugar es inmenso —musitó Sailor Golden Star.

—No hables —le dijo Shiryu en voz baja.

En la entrada, los guardias —que no eran drones— se pusieron en posición de firmes y bloquearon el paso cruzando sus largas electropicas.

—¿Adónde vais? —preguntó uno de ellos, mirándolos con descaro.

Sailor Golden Star permaneció inmóvil, pese a que sentía escalofríos por dentro. El guardia se acercó a Jaguar Negro y éste bajó la mirada.

—Honor y gloria al justo Saajar —dijo con exageración—. Somos sirvientes, oh, si, sus mercedes. Venimos a revisar las cañerías y a limpiar del drenaje. No queréis que la fortaleza del justo Duque Saajar comience a tener problemas de pestilencia.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, sirviente? —preguntó también el guardia.

—Me llamo Balam y estos son mis compañeros que... .

—De acuerdo —dijo el guardia con malos modos—. Veré a tus amigos.

Jaguar Negro dirigió una mirada de reojo a Génesis, Sobek y Eclipse, que agacharon sus cabezas. El guardia a cargo se aproximó a Génesis y le bajó la capucha de un tirón, dejando al descubierto el bello rostro de la joven Cazadora. La miró de perfil por un momento y pasó al siguiente de la fila; también le quitó la capucha.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, viejo sirviente?

Sobek estaba seguro de que si Eclipse abría la boca para decir algo, el guardia descubriría la farsa y todo se terminaría. El Espía Estelar miró al soldado con aburrimiento y le respondió arrastrando las palabras, imitando a la perfección el modo de hablar de un anciano decrepito e idiota.

—Jovenchito, yo limpiaba cañeríash para el jushto Duque Shaajar deshde que tú eshtabash en pañalesh.

—No le hagáis mucho caso —intervino Jaguar Negro—. El pobre viejo desvaría un poco. Tanto trabajo le ha dejado un poco mal de la cabeza, ya sabe.

Eclipse asintió, complacido.

—Chi que chi.

—De acuerdo, podéis pasar —dijo el guardia haciendo un gesto con la mano, y los demás soldados bajaron sus electropicas—. Más les vale hacer un buen trabajo y no causar problemas. De lo contrario las minas serán vuestro destino, estáis advertidos.

Dos amenazantes guardias se miraron con complicidad cuando Génesis pasó delante de ellos y comenzaron a reír. De repente se oyó un horrible y chirriante crujido cuando las macizas puertas comenzaron a elevarse. Eclipse, caminando encorvado, cruzó el umbral de la entrada. Sailor Golden Star vaciló un instante y luego corrió para unirse a sus compañeros. Tras ellos el enorme portón se cerró de golpe, levantando ecos cavernosos. Durante unos segundos, el grupo permaneció inmóvil. Acto seguido comenzaron a caminar. Sobek miraba a su alrededor con los sentidos en alerta.

—Eso no ha sido tan difícil —dijo Sobek, receloso.

—Entrar en terreno peligroso siempre ha sido la parte fácil —replicó Jaguar Negro, colocándose la máscara negra de nuevo—. Salir con bien es otra cosa diferente. Vengan por acá, iremos al vestíbulo y de ahí buscaremos la Sala de Control. No se aparten.

_Continuará... ._


	18. ¡Infiltración! 2º parte

**_CRISIS UNIVERSAL_ **

_por Acuario Káiser_

**CAPÍTULO XVII**

****

¡INFILTRACIÓN!  
2º PARTE

_Ciudad de Dominia (Hace varios años)_

Grandes hileras de cilindros de cristal se perdían en la inmensidad de la habitación hasta el confín de la vista del Duque Saajar y Breakout. Cada tanque contenía un ser vivo suspendido en fluidos, en diferentes estados de madurez; había bebés, niños, hombres, niñas y mujeres. Sobre la boca y nariz de cada uno había una mascarilla conectada a una larga manguera que proporcionaba el oxígeno y los nutrientes necesarios para la vida. Tenían los ojos cerrados como si estuviesen durmiendo plácidamente y con absoluta tranquilidad. Cuando Saajar recurrió al Chi sintió en todos ellos grandes cantidades de una energía vital en plena ebullición.

—Debo reconocer que me han dejado gratamente impresionado —comentó Saajar de buena gana—. Nuestro amo se mostrará bastante complacido. Habéis realizado una excelente labor con todas las muestras de material genético que les hemos proporcionado.

—Ha sido una labor ardua, pero muy productiva —repuso Arna—. Los clones nos permitieron obtener los códigos neurales de todos estos especimenes y descargar toda la información de sus cerebros, su genealogía y su ADN. El maestro Eron ha dedicado mucho esfuerzo y paciencia a este proyecto.

—Y seréis recompensado por ello —aprobó Saajar, sonriéndole afable a la jovencita de cabello rubio y anteojos que lo guiaba—. Le aseguro que el amo tiene a Lord Kyristan y a los Amos del Mañana en muy alta estima. Cuando nuestra misión sea completada, todos obtendremos lo que siempre hemos querido y eso la incluye a usted, estimada Arna.

—Es todo un caballero, Duque Saajar —dijo Arna, levemente sonrojada.

Breakout se aproximó para observar al espécimen más cercano, flotando suavemente dentro de su tanque lleno de fluido, dormida y en completa calma. En el interior del cilindro, inconfundible, estaba una adolescente de cabello rosado. El cyborg posó su mano mecánica sobre el contenedor de cristal y admiró aquel cuerpo desnudo con una mirada lasciva.

—Sakura Haruno de la Aldea de Konoha —Breakout se adelantó un par de pasos para mirar los siguientes cilindros—. Rin Tosaka de Ciudad Fuyuki, Rei Ayanami de Tokio-3, Hotaru Tomoe de Juuban, la claymore Clare y la diclonius Nana de Kamakura. Humm, casi me siento como un niño travieso en una dulcería.

—Calma tus impulsos, mi robótico amigo —le dijo Saajar—. Estos clones no han sido creados para tus enfermizas fantasías, así que mejor abstente de hacer comentarios poco inteligentes.

Furioso por el último comentario, Breakout transformó su mano derecha en un cañón de plasma, pero se contuvo cuando Saajar le dedicó una sonrisa de advertencia y apoyó una mano en su sable de luz.

—¿Quieres probar tu suerte de nuevo? La última vez perdiste una pierna.

Breakout meditó y desistió; el cañón de plasma volvió a ser una mano otra vez.

—Tal vez en otra ocasión, vejestorio.

El Duque se permitió relajarse y miró a su asustada guía.

—Sigamos, por favor —le solicitó Arna, caminando por el pasillo. La siguiente etapa era una sala donde una persona los esperaba—. Ahora conocemos más de cada especie de lo que los sujetos originales sabían. Sabemos mucho de sus poderes, su evolución y sus genes. Este es el resultado de nuestros estudios y experimentos.

—Excelente —murmuró Saajar con emoción.

.

.

.

_Planeta Ginups  
__Fortaleza Negra (Época Actual)_

Cuando por fin alcanzaron el vestíbulo, Génesis notó que estaban rodeados por una opulencia que contrastaba radicalmente con la pobreza del pueblucho donde habían conocido a Jaguar Negro. El panorama era espectacular y no sólo la Cazadora se mostraba impresionada por lo que veía. Se hallaban en una enorme sala rectangular, finamente adornada, con una fuente gigantesca en forma de montaña que esparcía el sonido del agua corriendo por todas partes. El techo mostraba un magnifico fresco dentro del cual varias figuras celestiales responsaban sobre las nubes que cubrían un cielo azul.

Eclipse retrocedió hasta chocar de espaldas con la pared. Al girarse hacia atrás contempló un cuadro que contenía una pintura enmarcada. Se trataba de un lienzo que exhibía una imagen de Saajar, montando sobre un cabarinus a la vez que sostenía un sable de luz, justo como un conquistador que dirige a sus tropas a punto de entrar en combate.

—Este tipo sí que se quiere mucho a sí mismo —murmuró el Espía Estelar—. Me pregunto si habrá algunas cuantas riquezas por ahí.

—Ese Saajar es un maldito megalómano —comentó Jaguar Negro, echando una rápida mirada hacia los alrededores—. Este lugar parece que no ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez estuve por aquí, pero la decoración ha aumentado bastante.

—Bien, tú eres el experto —dijo Shiryu—. Guíanos.

—Iremos por ese corredor —les indicó Jaguar Negro—. Quizá nos crucemos con algunos sirvientes o guardias en el camino, pero no se preocupen por ellos. Sólo mantengan la boca cerrada y pase lo que pase no los miren a los ojos.

—No veo drones en ninguna parte —Sobek inspeccionó el vestíbulo con la mirada, buscando la menor señal de peligro—. Tengo un presentimiento de todo esto y no me gusta nada.

Shiryu frunció el entrecejo y lo miró con recelo.

—Curioso que seas tú quien lo diga.

—¿Tienes algún problema, chico? —replicó Sobek—. Porque me gustaría saberlo de una buena vez.

El Guerrero Dragón del Mar lo miró con intensidad, pero no tuvo tiempo para decir algo más. Apenas había abierto su boca cuando vio a tres drones bajar por otro corredor y caminar hacia la habitación. Tanto Génesis como Sobek comenzaron a llevar sus manos a las armas, pero Jaguar Negro le apretó un brazo a la Cazadora para evitar que tomara su 45 negra.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó Génesis.

—No disparen —dijo el enmascarado—. Esos son drones clase Beta. No nos harán daños a menos que los ataquemos primero.

Sobek, sin embargo, no compartía la misma tranquilidad que su aliado.

—¿De qué rayos hablas? ¿Clase Beta?

Los drones continuaron su camino sin mirar a los "sirvientes" y desaparecieron tras una puerta. Sailor Golden Star estaba demasiado confundida luego de lo sucedido, pero miró a Jaguar Negro y le preguntó sobre lo que había pasado.

—Existen diferentes clases de drones —explicó Jaguar Negro, llevándolos hacia una puerta que conducía a un camino alfombrado de rojo—. Están los Alfa, que se dedican a las labores de pacificación urbana y seguridad; esos fueron los drones contra los que luchamos en la taberna. Los Beta se dedican a labores de mantenimiento técnico, vigilancia y control y rara vez entran en combate; de hecho, un Beta podría ignorar a un enemigo aunque lo viera pasar a un costado, pero si se le ataca o se le amenaza la cosa sería diferente.

—¿Existen más drones? —preguntó Génesis.

—Según tengo entendido hay tres clases más —replicó Jaguar Negro—. Los Gamma, los Delta y los Omega, pero no conozco mucho acerca de ellos. Lo único que sé con certeza es que la clase Omega es la más peligrosa —hizo una pausa y alzó una mano para indicarles que se detuviera. Tres hermosas esclavas ataviadas con vestidos rojos pasaron cabizbajas de una puerta a la otra. En cuando desaparecieron, el grupo reanudó su camino—. Nadie sabe sí Saajar construyó a los drones o los compra en algún sistema estelar distante, pero posee un ejército completo que usa para mantener el control del planeta Ginups y algunos mundos cercanos.

Mientras continuaban moviéndose, Shiryu se aproximó a Eclipse para susurrarle.

—Debemos vigilar a Sobek de cerca, no es una persona de fiar.

Eclipse alzó una de las enormes cejas postizas que llevaba en la cara.

—¿A qué te refieres? Está bien que el tipo es serio, pero... .

—No es lo que aparenta —le interrumpió Shiryu, volviendo la mirada disimuladamente hacia Sobek—. En realidad es uno de los chicos malos, justo como ese Fobos del que nos hablaste antes.

El Espía Estelar pareció momentáneamente desconcertado. ¿Uno de los malos dentro del grupo? Había sido un golpe de suerte que Fobos no estuviese ahí con ellos, pero ahora las cosas no se veían tan bien como al principio.

—¿Estás completamente seguro?

El Guerrero Dragón asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, lo escuché de sus propios labios cuando lo vi discutir con Sailor Golden Star en las ruinas durante la noche. Tengo la idea de que si hay problemas, quizá piense traicionarnos para salvar su pellejo.

Jaguar Negro volvió a marcarles el alto y todos se detuvieron. Un grupo de soldados pasó cerca de ellos, pero apenas los observaron. Shiryu echó un rápido vistazo por encima del hombro para cerciorarse de que toda la tropa había desaparecido y luego miró hacia Jaguar Negro, que les hizo una seña con la mano para que continuaran avanzando.

—¿Y cuando pensabas decírnoslo? —le reclamó Eclipse a Shiryu.

—Escucha, genio, no creí conveniente hacerlo antes por razones que están de más explicar, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no podemos correr riesgos.

—¿Quién más lo sabe?

—Sólo nosotros y esa Sailor —respondió Shiryu—. Tal vez sólo esté exagerando y Sobek no piense traicionarnos, pero lo mejor sería tomar algunas precauciones, ¿no crees?

—Sería lo más apropiado —convino Eclipse luego de pensarlo—. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer: Tú ve al frente y yo me quedaré en la retaguardia por sí trata de escabullirse, ¿vale?

—Considéralo hecho, socio —dijo Shiryu y luego avanzó para situarse por delante de Sailor Golden Star y detrás de Génesis.

La Sailor, extrañada, miró al Guerrero Dragón sin comprender lo que hacía, pero finalmente no dijo nada. A Sobek le pareció una buena idea que sólo Eclipse permaneciera detrás, de modo que hizo un encogimiento de hombros y continuó caminando.

Eclipse iba en la cola del grupo cuando se quedó ligeramente rezagado, curioseando las fabulosas esculturas que adornaban el pasillo, los lienzos y las puertas que había en ambos costados del pasillo. Al mirar la estatua de un ángel hecha de roca oscura, el espía se quedó embobado y luego pasó junto a una puerta que se abrió. Miró hacia el interior y, por todas partes, vio enormes cofres y grandes cestos que contenían numerosas joyas; pulseras de platinum, pendientes en forma de media luna, collares de oro, copas de plata, armaduras y coronas. Sabía que no debía correr riesgos innecesarios, pero era una oportunidad endiabladamente buena. Eclipse, sonriendo maliciosamente, atravesó la puerta y se internó unos pasos en la habitación para tomar un puñado de riquezas, pero luego empezó a llenarse los bolsillos. Percibió entonces que no estaba solo. Sorprendido, se volvió lentamente hacia sus espaldas y una expresión de asombro se congeló en su rostro.

—Tú —murmuró—. Eres igual a... .

Mientras hablaba, una vertiginosa descarga paralizadora le alcanzó en el pecho y lo hizo caer al piso, totalmente aturdido. La puerta se cerró estrepitosamente.

A cierta distancia, Jaguar Negro condujo al grupo hasta un pasillo diferente y les hablaba sobre la vez en que había estado ahí antes. Nadie reparó en la ausencia de Eclipse mientras caminaban y se cuidaban de no ser vistos. De repente Sobek se detuvo un instante y miró por encima de su hombro.

—¿Adónde se fue ese demente?

.

.

.

_Ciudad de Dominia (Hace algunos años)_

El guerrero aparentaba unos veintitantos años de edad. Poseía un cuerpo de complexión atlética, tez clara, ojos azules y cabello largo color aquamarino. Llevaba puesto un traje ajustado al cuerpo que sólo dejaba al descubierto sus brazos. Saajar se acercó con aire despreocupado y se plantó delante del guerrero, que bajó su cabeza inmediatamente ante la mirada escrutadora del Duque.

—Este es el modelo final para nuestros nuevos guerreros Gamma —comenzó a explicar Arna—. Como pueden apreciar, es idéntico en atributos físicos al Guerrero Sagrado de Oro Kamus de Acuario, pero combina los poderes de los 88 Santos del Santuario de Atena, más aparte los de los siete Shogun Marines de Poseidón. Podemos duplicar las habilidades de cualquier humano, saiya-jin, dios, demonio, ninfa, mutante, shinigami, alien, etcétera del que tengamos una muestra de ADN. También podemos hacer combinaciones de cualquier clase. Bien podemos crear una Saori Kido súper poderosa o un Son Gokuh normal sí lo prefieren, pero tanto el maestro Eron como usted, Duque, han acordado que un guerrero con una combinación de habilidades representaría una amenaza mucho mayor.

—Cuantas más armas tiene un guerrero... —dijo Saajar satisfecho.

—Hummm, que curioso detalle —murmuró Breakout, examinando con sus visores ópticos al guerrero que tenían al frente—. Veo que este modelo ha sido recubierto con la poli-aleación mimética de metal líquido según puedo ver. ¿Acaso lo han dotado con células sintéticas de absorción también?

—No, claro que no —respondió Arna—. La poli-aleación mimética sirve únicamente para que este Gamma pueda alterar su forma física, adoptar otra identidad en base a los diferentes ADN con los que fue dotado y replicar diferentes tipos de vestimentas como las Cloth de los Santos o las Scale de los Shogun Marines. Gracias a las nuevas mejoras genéticas desarrollados por el maestro Eron, puedo asegurarles que una vez que un Gamma se haya infiltrado, no habrá poder o habilidad que pueda detectarlos.

—Fascinante, querida Arna —dijo Saajar—. Sí esto funciona bien, podremos enviar a estos drones a través del Multiverso para recabar información y buscar a potenciales adversarios. Nuestros agentes podrán actuar en cualquier parte y tomar cualquier forma. ¿Habéis hecho alguna prueba ya?

Arnia asintió con la cabeza.

—He vivido por un ciclo estelar estándar en una Tierra paralela —anunció el guerrero con aspecto de Kamus de Acuario—. En ese mundo, existe un Santuario de Atena donde he hablado e interactuado con la misma Saori Kido, el Santo de Oro Shaka de Virgo y el Santo de Oro Mu de Aries. Mi verdadera identidad nunca fue detectada por ninguno de ellos y pude reunir una gran cantidad de información.

Una joven mujer de rostro sereno se acercó. Tenía una cabellera rubia que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos almendrados color rojo y dos pequeños cuernos redondeados que le brotaban del cráneo. Parecía el resultado de un cruce genético entre la androide No.18 y la diclonius Lucy.

—Yo interactué en repetidas ocasiones con el Kami-sama Dende de otra Tierra paralela y más tarde con el humano llamado Kouta en un mundo distinto. En ambos casos tampoco fui descubierta. Otra circunstancia que me ayudó a pasar desapercibida fue el hecho de que ninguno de los habitantes de esas Tierras sospechaba que alguien estuviese intentando sustituir a No.18 o a Lucy.

—La infiltración se llevó a cabo conforme a lo planeado —afirmó Arna—. A partir del momento en que comiencen la misión, los Gamma entrarán en un estado llamado "durmiente" en el cual creerán ser los individuos que están suplantando hasta que activar el Protocolo 666.

Otro nuevo pensamiento acudió a la mente de Saajar.

—¿Cuántos guerreros podrían empezar a producir en este momento?

Arna meditó un par de segundos.

—El maestro Eron calcula que tendríamos un millón en unos seis meses estándar. Como sabe, Duque, el tiempo en Dominia puede cambiar de acuerdo a las necesidades y por eso sería posible crear dos millones o más en menos de un año.

—¿Qué cosa? —Breakout esbozó un a mueca de sorpresa—. ¿Cómo es eso?

—Tan lento como siempre —se mofó Saajar—. En Dominia el tiempo fluye diferente a otros universos y dimensiones. Esto, desde luego, sucede porque Lord Kyristan es quien controla el flujo temporal de esta realidad y puede alargarlo o acortarlo según convenga.

Tras decir esto, se volvió hacia Arna y le entregó en las manos un tubo hueco y transparente, de unos diez centímetros de largo que contenía sangre a lo largo de todo su interior.

—¿Otra muestra de ADN? —inquirió la joven de cabello rizado.

—Una muy valiosa y especial —repuso el Duque—. Pertenece a un joven proveniente de un mundo paralelo muerto hace mucho tiempo. Fue bastante difícil conseguir esta muestra y no creo posible obtener otra. Lamento advertirle que si pierde o se desperdicia inútilmente, nuestro amo se enfadará mucho.

Arna levantó el tubo para mirar la sangre.

.

.

.

_Planeta Ginups  
__Fortaleza Negra (Época Actual)_

Luego de subir un tramo de escaleras, Génesis espió en una curva y vio a varias personas que se acercaban por un pasillo lateral. A la cabeza del grupo iba una imponente figura mitad máquina y mitad humana que miraba en todas direcciones de manera furtiva y amenazante. Tras él un par de drones clase Alfa y tres soldados puercanos lo seguían de cerca. Desde donde estaban, a Génesis le pareció que aquel horrendo cyborg los había visto porque se quedó mirando justo en dirección a ella, pero únicamente esbozó una especie de sonrisa macabra y luego atravesó una puerta junto con los drones.

—¿Está despejado el camino? —le preguntó Jaguar Negro.

—No estoy segura —replicó Génesis, volviéndose—. Acabo de ver a una especie de hombre mecánico que me miró... o al menos eso fue la impresión que me dio.

—¿Te dio la impresión? —Shiryu se puso tenso—. Habla claro, por favor.

Pero Génesis parecía dudosa.

—No sé, era como sí me estuviese sonriendo, pero eso no tiene ningún sentido.

—Quizá deberíamos volver —sugirió Sailor Golden Star—. Tengo un presentimiento.

—Claro que no vamos a hacer eso —dijo Shiryu tajante—. No hemos llegado tan lejos para dar la vuelta y salir corriendo sólo porque Génesis vio a un robot hacerle una sonrisa. Debemos seguir adelante y encontrar lo que estamos buscando.

Sailor Golden Star retrocedió un paso.

—Pero ni siquiera sabemos bien lo que buscamos... .

—Eclipse desapareció —interrumpió Sobek, que se acercó a sus compañeros para hablarles en voz baja—. Estaba justo detrás de mí hace unos instantes y no lo he vuelto a ver desde hace unos minutos.

La noticia tardó unos segundos en ser asimilada.

—Demonios —escupió Shiryu—. ¿No se habrá quedado atrás por algún motivo?

—Fue lo que imaginé, pero no sé donde está —reconoció Sobek, molesto—. Ni hablar, tendremos que continuar sin él. Tanto como si lo atraparon o está muerto, no tardarán mucho en comenzar a buscarnos.

Génesis negó con la cabeza.

—No lo abandonaremos aquí para que lo atrapen.

—La misión es mucho más importante —rebatió Sobek—. Eclipse conocía bien los riesgos y no podemos perder el tiempo buscándolo. No tendremos otra oportunidad para investigar en este lugar.

—No podía esperar menos de un tipo como tú —Shiryu intentaba darle a sus palabras un tono amigable, pero se escuchó un tanto amenazador y desafiante—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que te haremos caso?

—Estás loco, chico —le espetó Sobek—. Vas a hacer que nos maten a todos.

—¿Sabes lo que pienso? —murmuró Shiryu, dando un amenazador paso al frente que caldeó todavía más los ánimos—. Creo que tal vez tú... ¡tú le hiciste algo a Eclipse! ¿O me equivoco?

—Tranquilos los dos, por favor —intervino Jaguar Negro—. Estamos demasiado cerca de la Sala de Control para detenernos. Una vez que estemos allí podremos tener acceso a todas las cámaras de vigilancia de la Fortaleza Oscura y sabremos qué ocurrió con Eclipse.

Génesis no se dejó convencer tan fácilmente.

—Yo me quedaré en este lugar para buscarlo.

—No es recomendable, Génesis —dijo Jaguar Negro—. Un sirviente vagando por la Fortaleza Oscura es tan sospechoso como un intruso. La Sala de Control está a unos pasos de aquí, ven con nosotros.

—Pero... .

—Por favor —insistió Jaguar Negro afablemente.

Avanzaron por un pasillo largo y brillante. Mientras caminaban sigilosamente hacia una puerta blanca, Sobek miró hacia atrás y notó algo que le pareció bastante sospechoso. No había un solo guardia armado o drones a la vista. ¿Una Sala de Control desprotegida completamente? O de plano el tal Saajar era un completo imbécil o ellos eran las personas más afortunadas de todo el universo. Tenía que haber un error.

—Jaguar Negro, dime una cosa —murmuró Sobek de pronto—. ¿Cómo fue qué lograste salir con vida de aquí? Dijiste que los drones te habían sorprendido cuando entraste con anterioridad, ¿no es así?

—Es correcto, Sobek, así ocurrió más o menos —asintió el enmascarado, deteniéndose ante las puertas de la Sala de Control—. La verdad es que no les conté todos los detalles acerca de la vez que estuve aquí. Cuando los drones nos encontraron, me vi obligado a hacer un pequeño trato que me permitió salir bien librado.

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron... y Sobek comprendió en el acto los detalles del "trato". No estaban a la entrada de la Sala de Control, sino del Salón del Comedor y en el extremo más lejano de la enorme mesa, se encontraba el mismo cyborg que le había sonreído a Génesis.

Breakout se hallaba junto Saajar, quien estaba sentado bebiendo tranquilamente de su copa dorada. El Duque alzó la mirada como si acabara de percibir a los intrusos y se irguió para darles la bienvenida.

—Espero que no les moleste acompañarme a cenar, mis amigos.

—¡Sorpresa! —exclamó un radiante Breakout, apuntándoles con su letal cañón de plasma—. Ríndanse ahora y entreguen sus armas o pueden dejar sus armas primero y rendirse después. La verdad no importa el orden, je.

Génesis dirigió una mirada llena de dureza hacia Jaguar Negro.

—Lo siento, Génesis —dijo el enmascarado en un tono lleno de disculpas.

—Yo también lo siento —repuso Sobek. De pronto, sacó su arma de la funda y la dirigió contra Saajar al tiempo que jalaba del gatillo una y otra vez.

Pero el Duque simplemente movió sus manos de un lado a otro para bloquear el ataque sin esfuerzo alguno. Asombrado por lo que acababa de ver, Sobek continuó disparando hasta que... una fuerza invisible le arrebató la pistola y la llevó volando hasta la mano de Saajar, quien depositó el arma serenamente sobre la mesa.

—Debo decir que carecen de los modales más elementales, mis amigos. Por favor, no se resistan o tendremos que lastimarlos —hizo una pausa mientras una docena de drones Alfa y varios guardias se acercaron por todas partes para rodear a Sobek, Génesis, Sailor Golden Star y Shiryu—. Quítenles las armas y aprésenlos enseguida. Cuidado con las damas, no quiero que sufran daño.

—Designación de criatura: Génesis —dijo uno de los drones—. Clasificación: Amenaza nivel 7. Esta unidad no puede precisar si la humana Génesis posee o no poderes sobrehumanos... . —Lo siguiente que DFG-8965 contempló fue el cañón de una enorme 45 plateada apuntándole a la cara—. Alerta, alerta, está unidad... .

—Esta unidad es chatarra —le interrumpió Génesis.

El sonido de un disparo ahogó las palabras de DFG-8965, que se desmoronó en el suelo sin cabeza y con una columna de humo saliendo de su cuello. Las túnicas se rasgaron, las electropicas se alzaron y las ráfagas surcaron el aire. Sailor Golden Star y Shiryu levantaron las manos y comenzaron a ejecutar sus ataques, iniciándose una lluvia de disparos a la entrada del Salón del Comedor. Breakout dirigió su brazo-cañón contra Sailor Golden Star, riendo maliciosamente y con la intención de matarla, pero Jaguar Negro le bajó el arma bruscamente. La sonrisa del cyborg desapareció para dar paso a una mueca de odio.

—Yo me haré cargo de ellos —le dijo Jaguar Negro pasando a un lado de él.

—Imbécil —murmuró Breakout.

En tanto, Shiryu se deshizo de cinco guardias que lo acosaban empleando la _Tempestad Marina_ y se abrió paso hasta Saajar para intentar someterlo. Saajar le miró con suma altanería, incluso aún cuando el Guerrero Dragón le atacó con una rapidísima descarga de puñetazos que aparentemente caían sobre el Duque.

—_¡Colmillos de Dragón!_ —gritó Shiryu al momento de atacar.

Desde su posición, el Guerrero Dragón descubrió que sus golpes no habían alcanzado a Saajar, sino que se estrellaban uno tras otro sobre alguna clase de barrera invisible que protegía siempre al astuto Duque de Ginups. No obstante, Shiryu no se dio por vencido y, dando un fuerte grito, aumentó la potencia de su Chi para darle mayor celeridad y fuerza a su furioso ataque. Tenía que darle al menos un golpe a ese miserable vejete que no paraba de sonreírle.

—No te canséis inútilmente —le recomendó Saajar—. Tus golpes sólo alcanzan una mísera velocidad de Mach-5 y eso no es suficiente para herirme —hizo una pausa y dejó que Shiryu le lanzase un potente chorro de agua que impactó sobre el muro invisible sin causarle daño—. Ah, por favor, tales trucos de tercera no sorprenden a nadie.

—¡Cállate! —exclamó León furioso—. ¡Viejo idiota!

Saajar pensó en usar su sable de luz, pero cambio de idea, optando por la sutileza de extender una mano al frente con la palma abierta. Una ola de poder tan sólida como un muro de roca embistió a Shiryu, elevándolo por el aire hasta estrellarse con una pared, donde cayó al suelo, aturdido. Uno de los drones se aproximó al Guerrero Dragón y le encajó un rápido golpe con su electropica para inmovilizarlo.

—Eres como todos los jóvenes —murmuró Saajar—. Empiezan peleando con muchas ansias, pero no duran.

Al mismo tiempo, Jaguar Negro se movió hábilmente de un lado a otro para eludir la técnica _Golden Shuriken_ de Sailor Golden Star y luego se colocó detrás de ella. La Sailor reaccionó volviendo la vista por encima del hombro, pero Jaguar Negro le dio una serie de rápidos y precisos golpes en varios puntos de la espalda. Sailor Golden Star sintió una repentina parálisis en sus brazos y piernas y azotó contra el piso, quedando indefensa.

Sobek, que acababa de liquidar con su garras a otro de los guardias, se giró hacia Génesis al tiempo que la Cazadora disparaba contra un dron. Mientras se daba la vuelta, los ojos de Sobek se abrieron más aún. Breakout derribó a uno de sus propios soldados con un rápido puñetazo y se abalanzó furioso contra la Cazadora. Sobek no la pensó dos veces y atacó con sus garras al cyborg, pero éste se proyectó al techo gracias a su sistema antigravitacional y comenzó a disparar como un verdadero demente.

—¡Vete de aquí! —le gritó Sobek, luchando férreamente con un guardia. Una explosión en el piso lo arrojó a él hacia los pies de Génesis y al soldado enemigo en la dirección opuesta—. ¿Qué demonios estás esperando, maldita loca? ¡Vamos!

—Olvídalo, no pienso dejar a nadie —replicó Génesis detrás de un pilar, mientras continuaba disparando con una de sus 45. Estiró una mano para tomar a Sobek del brazo y comenzó a jalarlo hacia atrás—. ¡Estamos en esto juntos!

—¡Alguien debe buscar ayuda! —exclamó Sobek—. ¡Busca a Eclipse y escapa! ¡Lárgate!

La Cazadora miró impotente cómo Sobek recibía una certera descarga en su espalda y luego dejaba de moverse. Todos los drones y los soldados avanzaron en grupo sobre Génesis, pero ésta los rechazó disparando continuamente hasta que un shuriken le golpeó en su mano y la despojó de su 45 oscura.

—Basta, por favor —le dijo Jaguar Negro—. Deja de luchar. No hay forma en que puedas escapar.

—¿Quieres apostar? —Génesis dio media vuelta y salió corriendo tan rápido como podía.

Maldiciendo su pésima suerte, la Cazadora logró escabullirse por los corredores antes de que algún enemigo pudiera interponerse en su camino. No sólo había perdido sus gafas oscuras y su 45 negra, sino también su preciada gabardina. Ahora estaba segura de que odiaba la misión con todas sus fuerzas.

Breakout levantó su brazo-cañón y fijó su mira láser sobre la nuca de Génesis.

—Demasiado sencillo.

En ese preciso instante, escuchó un ligero sonido parecido a un silbido y luego vio un shuriken clavarse dentro de la boca del cañón. Breakout extrajo la pequeña estrella de metal, sintiendo una profunda rabia y enseguida la trituró con su propia mano mientras contemplaba a Jaguar Negro salir en persecución de la Cazadora.

Saajar, por su parte, miró con expresión divertida al cyborg mientras asentía complacido.

—Cuando capturen a la otra chica, llévenla junto con esa Sailor a mi harem. En cuanto a los hombres, pónganlos en las mazmorras y que estén muy incómodos.

.

.

.

_Universo-20,030,602  
__Planeta Ardunis_

En la sede del principal Mando Militar de la Liga Planetaria, una bella Guardián de Plata entró con paso seguro y se dirigió hacia los paneles de control para manipular un teclado frente a unas enormes pantallas. Algunos oficiales la miraron, pero no le prestaron atención y continuaron trabajando en sus labores. Mientras en las pantallas iban apareciendo una a una la posición de cada flota de la Liga por toda la galaxia, la hermosa Guardián de Plata extrajo de su cinturón un cartucho que introdujo en una ranura y esperó.

De pronto, un virus informático comenzó a esparcirse por los sistemas y ordenadores, causando el caos en todas las ciudades del planeta. La Guardián de Plata permaneció serena y únicamente murmuró:

—Dios nos ama... .

.

.

.

__

Universo-77,000,000  
Base Estelar Prometeo

En los niveles inferiores del Puente de Mando, Saulo de Endoria pasó por los sistemas de vigilancia como siempre lo hacía junto con sus asistentes. Una vez que dejó el turboascensor, entró al puente y dirigió un saludo militar a algunos de los presentes. El oficial a cargo se volvió para darle la bienvenida.

—Majestad, es un placer recibirlo, no sabía que... .

—Saludos, general —lo cortó Saulo con indiferencia—. He venido a revisar los sistemas de vigilancia y escaneo espacial. ¿Podríamos hacerlo?

—Por supuesto, príncipe —aceptó el general—. Hemos detectado un inusual nivel de actividades cerca del borde exterior de la galaxia, pero aún trabajamos en averiguar de qué se trata.

Saulo se aproximó a las enormes pantallas.

—¿En qué sistema exactamente, general?

—Bueno, de acuerdo a nuestros datos, parece que se trata de Ginups. Es muy extraño.

Los ojos de Saulo se entornaron y se colorearon de un verde claro. El general comenzó a hablarse sobre un inusual aumento en la radiación de energía y antimateria que provenía del sector ginupsiano, pero Saulo parecía no escucharlo.

—¿Majestad?

—Dios nos ama... .

Un instante después, toda la estación espacial estallaba en mil pedazos.

.

.

.

Los drones Gamma comenzaron a actuar. La ola de destrucción y caos empezó a extenderse de universo en universo. En el Santuario del Sol y la Luna, en los mundos del Imperio de Caronia, en el Santuario de Atena que había visto crecer a Lisandro Namura, en el Tokio de Sailor Golden Star, la Capital del Oeste, Tokio-3... y en cada Tierra donde hubiera héroes o villanos, cada instalación militar, cada hospital, cada templo y cada planeta de una infinidad de universos.

Armas de energía aparecen en manos de Sailor Senshi que disparan por la espalda, los Guerreros Zeta atacan desde la estratosfera con rayos devastadores, los EVA apuntan sus armas contra NERV, las naves de guerra retroceden para situarse detrás de los guerreros Centinelas que surcan los aires, algún Santo de Atena deposita una bomba de arkonium en una de las Doce Casas, los Gundam giran silenciosamente sus cañones contra sus propios camaradas... .

Los drones Gamma atacan, y héroes y villanos mueren.

En todas partes. Todo sucede a la vez.

.

.

.

__

Planeta Adur  
Fortaleza Negra

Génesis desapareció detrás de la curva y bajó las escaleras rápidamente. Un dron le salió al frente sosteniendo una electropica, pero ella le disparó con su 45 plateada para derribarlo y continuó huyendo hacia un pasillo iluminado. Varios rayos pasaron zumbando sobre su cabeza. Parecía que cada que lograba alejarse de los drones, se topaba con otro grupo de ellos. Una cosa estaba clara: todo el mundo dentro de la Fortaleza estaba tras ella. La Cazadora se detuvo un instante para tratar de orientarse. Tenía dos pasillos a los costados y al frente habían empezado a cerrarse una serie de puertas protectoras.

No había mucho tiempo para decidir. ¿Izquierda o derecha? Una ráfaga de energía estalló sobre su cabeza y despidió astillas de metal. Optó por ir hacia la izquierda esperando que todo saliera bien.

Apenas había conseguido recorrer unos metros cuando un kunai salió de las sombras y se clavó delante de ella, obligándole a detenerse. Jaguar Negro bajó de un salto, bloqueando la única puerta a la vista. Fría y profundamente calmada, Génesis decidió encarar a ese maldito traidor y enseguida lo encañonó con su 45 plateada. Jaguar Negro sacó la 45 de color negro al mismo tiempo.

—No tienes que terminar así —dijo el enmascarado.

—Tienes bastante mala suerte —replicó ella, mirándole con rabia—. Esa arma nunca se disparará si yo así lo decido porque se halla ligada a mí. Aunque debo admitir lo irónico de la situación. Esa 45 con la que me apuntas tiene grabado el nombre del primer traidor en la historia de la humanidad.

—Tú no lo comprendes —Jaguar Negro puso el arma en el suelo—. Ustedes están siendo manipulados por esa mujer de Celestia. Lo que nosotros hacemos es lo mejor para el Multiverso porque evitará el caos y la muerte que se avecinan.

—Mientes.

—No, aunque antes lo hice, ahora te estoy diciendo la verdad. La única forma de hallar el universo perfecto es borrando las cosas malas, cosas como las que sucedieron en tu mundo y en el de los demás. Saajar, yo y otros más libramos una cruzada para sobrevivir.

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando? ¿Cómo sabes lo que pasó en mi Tierra?

—Baja tu arma y te lo explicaré todo.

Génesis estaba considerando si disparar o dejarlo hablar cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba sigilosamente detrás de ella. Se medió volvió para matar, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que se trataba de...

—¿Eclipse?

—Oye, tranquila, que esas armas las carga el diablo —le dijo el Espía Estelar. No llevaba su disfraz de anciano y tenía medio desgarrada y chamuscada la parte de la chaqueta que le cubría el pecho—. Estaba ausente, pero se me concedió volver.

—¿Dónde estabas? —le preguntó ella.

—Me topé con unos drones, pero logré huir de ellos. Los infelices me dispararon con alguna clase de rayo aturdidor cuando entré a una habitación y... ¿Por qué le apuntas a Jaguar Negro? ¿Dónde están los demás?

—Los han capturado —replicó Génesis—. Todo fue una trampa.

Jaguar Negro sopesó las posibilidades y decidió arriesgarse. Se arrojó sobre la Cazadora, pero ésta logró hacer un disparo que le rozó levemente el hombro. El enmascarado, ignorando el dolor, alargó el brazo para quitarle la 45 de un golpe y comenzó a forcejear con Génesis en un intento por someterla. Ella desvió un puño con una mano y neutralizó un segundo ataque con el antebrazo. Ambos paraban o eludían los golpes con audacia frente a un desconcertado Eclipse que parecía no saber qué hacer.

—Oigan, ustedes dos —les dijo el Espía Estelar—. Dejen de pelear. ¡Tiempo fuera!

—Vaya —dijo Jaguar Negro luego de bloquear un golpe—. Nada mal. Casi mejor que un hombre.

Ella volvió a atacar de nuevo y Jaguar Negro repelió cada uno de los ataques. Al cabo de unos segundos ambos se detuvieron.

—Curioso, estaba a punto de decir lo mismo —replicó Génesis.

Con gesto impasible, la Cazadora arremetió contra el enmascarado para empujarlo hacia atrás y, cuando él intentó defenderse, le dio una rápida patada en el pecho que lo hizo caer al piso de espaldas.

Génesis desenvainó su espada para clavarla en el cuerpo de Jaguar Negro, pero Eclipse la sujetó de un brazo para evitar que lo hiciera.

—¿Estás loca? Tranquila.

Ella se zafó del agarre y se volvió furiosa hacia Jaguar Negro, levantando la espada en lo alto.

—¿Sabes lo que hizo? El muy infeliz nos traicionó y... .

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar o asestar el golpe mortal, oyó un chasquido metálico que le hizo detenerse y luego volvió el rostro hacia Eclipse. Lo siguiente que miró la dejó completamente fría; el Espía Estelar, con una actitud amenazante que jamás le había visto antes, le estaba apuntando con una pistola.

—Sí, estoy al tanto de todo —replicó antes de disparar un rayo aturdidor.

La Cazadora se desplomó a los pies de Jaguar Negro. Mientras su mirada se iba tornando oscura y los sonidos se iban haciendo cada vez más distantes, Génesis tuvo tiempo de ver a Eclipse cambiar su aspecto a medida que iba transformándose en una copia exacta de ella misma, con gabardina y gafas oscuras.

—Sí, Génesis —dijo el dron clase Gamma, imitando perfectamente la voz de la Cazadora—. Incluso a ti, Dios te ama.

_Continuará... ._


	19. Punto Cero 1º parte

**_CRISIS UNIVERSAL_ **

_por Acuario Káiser_

****

CAPÍTULO XVIII

"PUNTO CERO"  
1º PARTE

__

Universo-19812002  
Planeta Lambda (Palacio real)

A ella no la entusiasmaban los majestuosos vestidos que señalaban el rango que se le había concedido incluso antes de nacer. Tampoco su fausto peinado, ni las hermosas joyas que adornaban su preciosa corona o las aclamaciones de sus miles de súbditos durante los días de fiesta. Ese era el modo de pensar de la reina Miharu de Lambda y ni la década que llevaba gobernando la nueva Alianza o los innumerables consejos de su Gran Visir, le habían hecho cambiar de parecer. Miharu tenía todo el aspecto de una gran reina. Era hermosa, llevaba una gran diadema hecha de oro y una ondeante y elegante túnica bordada.

Había guardias, ayudantes y consejeros por todas partes, lo cual le confirmaba que uno de los efectos colaterales de ser reina, y nada agradable, era precisamente nunca poder estar sola. Pero su vida no siempre había sido de ese modo tan llena de lujos y cuestiones políticas. Años atrás, ella había vivido tranquilamente en un lejano planeta llamado Tierra, y su mayor preocupación era cuidar de varios gatos callejeros que solían vivir en una vieja casa abandonada. Pero su vida dio un vuelco inesperado el día en que se topó con un singular gato que llevaba un símbolo en forma de "n" en la frente. Aquel felino no sólo lucía diferente, sino que realmente era diferente ya que podía razonar, hablar y también poseía asombrosos poderes psíquicos, como la capacidad de proyectar sus pensamientos y recuerdos. Miharu pensó que había enloquecido cuando escuchó al gato hablar, pero en realidad no estaba loca.

Ese gato era en realidad una criatura extraterrestre llamada Eta, que había estado buscándola con ayuda de cinco jóvenes guerreros y las Sailor Senshi para revelarle su verdadero destino. Miharu era la reencarnación de la princesa de otro planeta llamado Lambda, un mundo alejado de la Tierra del que nadie conocía su existencia y al que debía volver para reconstruirlo y llevarlo a una nueva era de paz y prosperidad. Pero aunque Miharu aceptó su misión, la vida que llevaba en Lambda le hacía sentirse un tanto fuera de lugar y no era que echara de menos la Tierra, sino más bien la sencillez con la que había vivido por tanto tiempo en ese lugar.

Cuando Warrior Australis arribó a la sala del trono con los guardias y sus prisioneros, hizo una genuflexión y bajó la cabeza en forma ceremonial. El Gran Visir de Lambda se fue aproximando sigilosamente al trono, contemplando al grupo de forasteros que Australis había traído consigo. El Gran Visir, un hombre alto y larguirucho, lucía una barbilla que terminaba en una afilada punta de la que brotaba una oscura barba.

Casiopea observó aquel esplendoroso trono, finamente labrado en oro macizo y adornado con gemas preciosas, que se alzaba sobre una plataforma situada al final de un tramo de escalones adornados con brillantes. Encima de todos colgaba un candelabro que también parecía estar hecho de oro. Las paredes, el piso y el techo eran de roca blanca, tan pulida que emitían el reflejo fantasmagórico de las imágenes de cada persona en la sala del trono. Los consejeros y los ayudantes comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, sin apartar la mirada de los inesperados visitantes que estaban presentes rodeados por los guardias.

—Majestad —dijo Warrior Australis—. He detenido a estos forasteros que entraron sin permiso en las instalaciones de nuestra Torre Punto Cero. La razón de traerlos ante su presencia es porque ellos aseguran que nuestro mundo se haya en un grave peligro... .

—Warrior Australis —la interrumpió de pronto el Gran Visir, mientras se acercaba todavía más al trono de Miharu—. ¿Por qué molestas a nuestra excelentísima soberana con asuntos tan triviales? Sabes bien que todos los intrusos y demás infractores deben ser remitidos con el Magistrado correspondiente. Es lo que marcan las leyes de Lambda.

—No, está bien —dijo Miharu, alzando una mano—. Confío plenamente en Warrior Australis desde hace mucho tiempo y si ella decidió traer a estos forasteros, debe ser por una buena razón. Quítenles los grilletes hasta no haber averiguado la razón de su presencia.

Los guardias comenzaron a cumplir la orden y Casiopea decidió que, tal vez, aquel era un buen momento para intervenir.

—Es correcto, majestad, estamos aquí por un asunto importante —dijo, dando un rápido paso al frente, pero los soldados cruzaron sus alabardas inmediatamente para impedirle avanzar más. La Celestial volvió la mirada por encima del hombro un instante y notó que sus compañeros se veían bastante incómodos con la precaria situación en la que se hallaban.

—Hablarán únicamente cuando nuestra reina se los permita —profirió el Gran Visir de una forma que, desde luego, no daba pie a replicas—. Ustedes irrumpen sin permiso en nuestros dominios, quebrantaron las leyes con las que vivimos y encima se comportan de forma descortés ante nuestra reina. He de pedirles que guarden silencio mientras Warrior Australis nos cuenta todo.

—Por supuesto —repuso Casiopea, tratando de poner buena cara.

Warrior Australis comenzó por exponer que ella y sus guardias estaban patrullando los alrededores de las instalaciones cercanas a la Torre Punto Cero, después relató que había encontrado a los forasteros en el interior y concluyó contándoles cómo estos les habían contado acerca de un terrible peligro que amenazaba al planeta Lambda y a sus vecinos. La reina Miharu escuchó pacientemente y en silencio hasta que Warrior Australis hubo terminado de hablar.

El Gran Visir sacudió la cabeza.

—Mentiras y embustes —dijo a medida que descendía por las escaleras—. Estos forasteros no son bienvenidos en Lambda. Parafraseando a los grandes sabios de nuestro pasado, los llamaré "Artífices del miedo", porque sólo han venido a sembrar la desconfianza y el terror en los mundos de nuestra Alianza.

—¡Oye, trágate tu sabiduría! —replicó Ankiseth, conteniéndose para no saltar sobre el Visir y ahorcarlo con su propia barba—. Nosotros no vinimos a este lugar con malas intenciones como quieres hacerlo ver. Estamos aquí porque... .

Warrior Australis se volvió rápidamente hacia Ankiseth, casi tocándole la cara con una daga, mientras le decía:

—La reina no les ha concedido permiso de hablar todavía.

El Caballero Dorado del Escorpión apartó el arma de un manotazo y comenzó a forcejear con los guardias hasta que Casiopea lo sujetó de un brazo y le aconsejó en voz baja:

—Tranquilízate, por favor. Hay una forma de arreglar esto.

—Sí, dándole una paliza a estos tipos —susurró el Caballero Dorado.

—No estamos aquí para buscar problemas, guapo —le indicó Casiopea en un tono conciliador—. Sí comenzamos una pelea, nunca nos ganaremos su confianza y eso dificultará nuestra misión.

Ankiseth cedió de mala gana y retrocedió lentamente, observando al Gran Visir y a los guardias con actitud desafiante, dando a entender que se oponía a recibir ese trato que consideraba injusto.

El Gran Visir decidió retomar la palabra.

—¿De dónde han venido realmente? Estaban tratando de sabotear nuestro suministro de energía, ¿no es cierto? Sabemos que La Alianza de Lambda ha despertado la envidia y los celos de algunos antiguos partidarios del conquistador Kohr que aún permanecen en nuestro mundo. ¿Qué relación guardan con ellos?

Zafet dio un paso al frente antes de que el Visir pudiera formular otra acusación.

—Me parece que todo esto es un gran malentendido —dijo, alzando levemente la mano mientras giraba la muñeca en una discreta invocación del poder mental de los Guardianes—. Nos permitirán hablar y nos tratarán de ahora en adelante sin amenazas y en condiciones de igualdad.

—Tus habilidades psíquicas no me afectan, muchacho —sonrió, inexorable, el Visir—. Debiste creer que éramos unos estúpidos a los que podrías manipular fácilmente usando un poco de telepatía, pero has cometido un error. Los habitantes de Lambda sabemos comunicarnos entre nosotros usando la mente desde hace mucho tiempo.

Zafet entrecerró los ojos.

—No tienes derecho a tratarnos como si fuéramos criminales.

Los guardias erigieron sus alabardas, apuntando al cuello del Guardián de Plata.

—Tengo todo el derecho de hacerlo —aseguró el Gran Visir—. Entraron sin autorización en una zona restringida con propósitos no aclarados, y eso es un crimen según las leyes de Lambda.

—Miserable mentiroso —masculló Ankiseth, cerrando un puño con fuerza y frunciendo el ceño de tal forma que Casiopea se vio en la necesidad de hacerlo retroceder—. Tal vez deberíamos olvidarnos las cortesías y enseñarle algunas cosas a este sujeto y sus matones.

—Gran Visir —lo llamó la reina Miharu—. Sí no le molesta, ahora quisiera escuchar la versión de estos forasteros. Ya hemos oído a Warrior Australis y deseo saber qué razones darán para entrar en la Torre Punto Cero.

El Visir se volvió orgullosamente hacia la reina para hacer una reverencia.

—Majestad, casi puedo asegurarle que se trata de un ardid fraguado por nuestros enemigos, pero sí tanto le interesa, entonces debo sugerirle que me permita interrogar personalmente a estos delincuentes. No es necesario que usted se rebaje tratando con gentuza como esta.

—¿Gentuza? —rugió Alfa. Estaba harta de tener que soportar a ese pomposo e insufrible Visir—. ¿Cómo se atreven a insultarnos? Ahora mismo le voy a dar unas lección, viejo idiota.

La Golden Warrior se movió amenazadoramente hacia los guardias con la firme intención de hacerlos a un lado para llegar hasta el Visir. Cuando comenzó a forcejear con los soldados que le impedían pasar, uno de estos la sujetó del cuello por detrás y le obligó a ponerse de rodillas. Warrior Australis extrajo nuevamente su daga del cinturón y la apuntó contra la cara de Alfa.

—Les he dicho que no pueden hablar hasta que la reina lo autorice —dijo Australis para satisfacción del Visir—. Una sola palabra más, niña, y tendré que mandarte a los calabozos.

Maurus, el autodenominado Señor de la Muerte, contempló la escena en silencio, y sin mover un dedo para intervenir. A pesar de que provenía del mismo mundo que Alfa, lo cierto era que no sentía interés por lo que sucediera con aquella pobre Golden Warrior. Por el momento estaba más concentrado en las energías que rodeaban el cuerpo del Visir, las cuales no lograba identificar a pesar de los amplios conocimientos que poseía sobre misticismo y hechicería. ¿Magia? ¿Chi? ¿Una mezcla de ambos tal vez?

—Warrior Australis, por favor, no lo hagas —Casiopea se dio cuenta que la situación estaba llegando demasiado lejos y decidió intervenir—. Esto no es necesario en verdad. Les ruego que disculpen a mis compañeros, pero les aseguro que atravesamos por momentos difíciles.

Casiopea miró a Australis con toda la sinceridad que podía expresar. La Warrior parecía dudosa, pero el rostro del Visir permaneció inescrutable, como si nada que pudieran hacer o decir fuera lo suficientemente convincente para persuadirlo de abandonar su intransigencia. Se palpaba una gran tensión en el ambiente y Miharu parecía darse cuenta porque su expresión se turbó.

—Majestad —dijo Zafet—. Usted parece ser una persona bondadosa y justa. Alguien así debe obrar basada en la justicia y ya que escuchó el argumento de una de sus guerreras de élite, sería correcto que conociera lo que digamos de primera mano.

—Insensato —espetó el Visir—. Majestad, yo puedo inspeccionar los pensamientos y recuerdos de todos estas personas. Le aseguro que si intentan esconderme algún secreto lo tomaré a la fuerza, incluso sí es necesario causarles algún tipo de daño.

—Creo que deberíamos dejarlos explicar sus razones —dijo Warrior Australis, sorprendiendo malamente al Visir—. Después de todo no es justo castigar a una persona sin antes darle una oportunidad para defenderse.

Dio un paso atrás, y apartó la daga del rostro de Alfa. Los guardias volvieron la mirada hacia su reina, quien asintió con la cabeza mostrando su acuerdo, y enseguida retiraron sus alabardas para que Casiopea pudiera pasar. La Celestial caminó hasta situarse a un metro de las escaleras que conducían al trono e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza para expresar su respeto.

—Alteza, permítame presentarme, por favor —empezó a decir—. Soy Casiopea, hija del rey Eolo y la reina Flos del planeta Francus, y una Caballero Celestial. Hemos venido a su planeta debido a una crisis que amenaza con destruirnos a todos.

—¿Una crisis? —murmuró Miharu, desconcertada—. ¿En que parte de la galaxia se encuentra el planeta Francus? Jamás he oído hablar de ese mundo, pero es posible que nuestros Maestros de la Ciencia lo conozcan.

—En realidad es imposible que alguien de ustedes sepa algo sobre mi planeta natal, alteza, ya que éste se halla ubicado en una realidad paralela. También debo decirles que ninguno de nosotros pertenece a este universo.

—¿Cómo dices? —inquirió Miharu—. Lo lamento, pero no entiendo nada.

—Este universo, como el mío, es el resultado de una posibilidad —explicó Casiopea mientras la reina la escuchaba con atención—. Tomemos de ejemplo una simple moneda; sí la arrojamos al aire, el resultado puede ser una de sus dos caras. Sí el lado es sello, significa que la posibilidad de que sea cruz ha sido eliminada. Pero hasta ese instante las posibilidades eran exactamente las mismas. Sin embargo, en otro mundo, el resultado podría haber sido que la moneda cayera mostrando la cara que exhibe la cruz. Cuando ocurre tal cosa, los mundos se van diferenciando unos de otros. El ejemplo de la moneda sirve para hacerlo más claro, alteza, pero en realidad, las posibilidades ocurren a nivel de las partículas elementales, aunque de la misma forma. Esta es la explicación para la existencia de una red de innumerables universos paralelos.

—Me parece haber oído antes esas ideas —comentó Warrior Australis en tono pensativo—. Algunos Maestros de la Ciencia han especulado durante mucho tiempo sobre la existencia de un Multiverso, pero la mayoría lo ha considerado siempre una teoría científica.

—No es una teoría nada más —le aseguró Casiopea—. El Multiverso es bastante real y nosotros somos la prueba de estas realidades paralelas. Cada universo se halla separado de los otros por momentos vibracionales en el tiempo y eso permite que todos coexistan al mismo espacio.

El Visir levantó su mano y acarició su barba mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Sólo han dicho locuras hasta el momento. Sí nos basamos en lo que ustedes están diciendo, entonces deberíamos creer que puede haber otro planeta Lambda en alguna realidad alternativa, ¿cierto?

—Es una posibilidad —aceptó Casiopea—. Pero hemos venido porque... .

—Creo que ustedes son espías —le interrumpió el Visir—. Sólo existe un universo y sólo existe un planeta Lambda. No vamos a tomar por cierto algo que ni siquiera nuestros Maestros de la Ciencia han aceptado. Cualquiera puede venir ante nuestra reina y afirmar que un visitante de una realidad alternativa o del futuro.

—Nosotros no mentimos —declaró Ryu con vehemencia—. En realidad venimos de otros universos diferentes a este. Sé que es difícil de creer, pero deben hacerlo.

—Prueben entonces la existencia de ese Multiverso —los retó el Visir—. Claro, existe una manera simple de comprobar si están diciendo la verdad y ésta es que me dejen hurgar en sus mentes para conocer sus recuerdos y sus sensaciones. Les advierto que si tratan de ocultarme algo, lo que sea, lo tomaré violentamente incluso si eso les ocasiona locura.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Casiopea, horrorizada.

—¿Crees que por el simple hecho de bloquear mi telepatía también podrás volvernos locos? —replicó Zafet sonriendo fríamente—. Podemos proyectar un círculo mental colectivo e incluso dejar que la reina Miharu vea con sus propios ojos a través de nuestros recuerdos.

—¿Y que nuestra reina vea únicamente lo que ustedes desean? —El Visir negó con la cabeza—. No, mientras no hayan aceptado que lea sus mentes nada de lo que digan tiene valor. Lo haremos a mi modo y no se diga más.

—Nunca te dije que nos negaríamos —rebatió Zafet de inmediato—. Tú serías parte del círculo mental. ¿Qué mejor modo de comprobarlo que a través de un círculo mental que permita proyectar todos nuestros recuerdos? ¿Y qué mejor modo de garantizarlo que contigo siendo parte de él?

El Visir esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—Como si no pudieran haberse puesto de acuerdo para sostener una mentira entre todos juntos, ¿verdad? Cada uno se someterá a la prueba de manera individual y así veré sí existen o no contradicciones. Ahora, retiren las defensas de sus mentes y prepárense para la prueba.

—Típico de los burócratas que siempre buscan retrasar a todos de algo urgente, y más cuando su universo y sus vidas están en peligro —murmuró Zafet—. De acuerdo, ambos proyectaremos nuestros recuerdos ante la reina. ¿Le parece justo de esa manera o prefiere seguir con esa actitud intransigente?

—No —contestó el Visir con tono testarudo—. La reina no necesita ver lo que hay dentro de mi mente porque yo soy una persona de su entera confianza. Sí dicen la verdad no tienes nada de que preocuparte de que revise tu mente.

Su tono decía claramente: "Harán lo que yo ordeno o se acabo"

—Aunque si usted es una persona de la entera confianza de su alteza, nada debería impedirle abrir su mente de la misma forma que nos lo pide —dijo Zafet—. Hay un refrán terrestre que dice "quien nada debe, nada teme". Quizá debiera aplicarse al caso.

El Visir comenzó a acercarse al Guardián.

—"Y Agnuz el sabio le dijo a las naciones de los mundos bajos: No busquéis maldad entre vuestros vecinos, no sea que ésta arraigue en vuestra propia casa". El Libro de las Estrellas, pasaje 12.

Cort, harto de aquella discusión, apartó fácilmente a Alfa y avanzó.

—Creo que ya hemos desperdiciado mucho tiempo hablando —murmuró el saiya-jin, pasando a un costado de Zafet y deteniéndose justo delante del Gran Visir, quien lo miró con desdén—. Sí quieres leer una mente, puedes comenzar con la mía. Estoy preparado para tu prueba.

—¿Te has vuelto loco, Cort? —le preguntó Ankiseth—. ¿Vas a permitir que te lean la mente así nada más? Piensa un poco, hombre.

El guerrero saiya-jin volvió la mirada por encima del hombro.

—Así como cualquiera de ustedes, yo tampoco quisiera tener a este sujeto tan desagradable dentro de mi mente —hizo una pausa, encaró de nuevo al Gran Visir y después inclinó la cabeza lentamente—. Pero sí está es la única forma para que nos crean, entonces debe hacerse.

—Bien, no te muevas —le indicó el Visir—. Esto no te dolerá... demasiado.

.

.

.

Aquellas habitaciones eran una reproducción casi exacta de las que mantenía en su torre tenebrosa en Dominia, tanto en el interior como en el exterior. El aspecto de aquella oscura edificación era lúgubre y sobrecogedor por donde se mirara; incluso se habían colocado unas gárgolas horrendas hechas de piedra para adornar las puertas de los accesos. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo eso, el nigromante no se sentía muy cómodo con la idea de permanecer en un mundo que le resultaba tan extraño como desconcertante. De haberle dado a elegir, probablemente hubiera elegido quedarse en Dominia, pero para infortunio de Arlakk todas las decisiones de Lord Kyristan jamás tomaban en cuenta el sentir de los Amos del Mañana.

Se sentía fatigado y apoyó ambas manos sobre una mesa, intentando relajarse al tiempo que ordenaba sus ideas. Todavía le ardía la piel a consecuencia del terrible castigo que Lord Kyristan le había impuesto, pero sabía que el dolor y el cansancio tarde o temprano se irían. Ahora lo que tenía que hacer era descansar para más tarde elaborar un plan que le permitiera redimirse ante los ojos de su amo. Se quitó el sombrero y luego procedió a sentarse en su trono.

El interior de la habitación estaba lleno de pergaminos, libros y pociones que despedían humo y burbujeaban continuamente produciendo espuma. La mayoría de todos esos objetos estaban acomodados en repisas, pero también los había esparcidos por el suelo de una forma que a simple vista parecía desordenada.

—Maestro, ¿se siente cansado? —preguntó una voz femenina, profunda y lejana que surgía de algún punto en la oscuridad—. ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Le ocurrió algo malo durante la última misión?

Arlakk se recostó pesadamente en su sillón y cerró los ojos.

—Las cosas no han marchado del todo bien, Delif. Cometí un descuido y nuestro amo se encargó de recodarme lo doloroso que pueden resultar algunos errores.

—¿Acaso nuestros planes se han visto comprometidos?

—Por fortuna no es el caso, Delif. Sí eso hubiese pasado no quiero imaginar lo que nuestro amo me hubiera hecho. Lo único bueno fue que Eron no se hallaba presente para burlarse como acostumbra hacerlo.

—Maestro, tenemos visitas —alertó Delif cuando tres siluetas femeninas aparecieron inesperadamente por el umbral de la puerta. Delif esperaba, como cada día, que Arlakk le concediera permiso de golpear a Sue y su hermana, Mary. Las dos eran verdaderamente insoportables—. ¿Desea que me deshaga de estas insolentes?

Arlakk contempló con el rabillo del ojo a las Hermanas Nightmare y a la delgada chica rubia que las acompañaba de cerca. Sin decir una palabra, el nigromante dio un respingo quejoso y enseguida se llevó una mano al rostro inmediatamente, como sí la presencia de aquellas mujeres le ocasionara algún tipo de malestar.

—Calma tus tendencias asesinos, querida Delif —la calmó Mary Nightmare mientras avanzaba hacia el trono de Arlakk, contoneándose—. Sólo hemos venido a conversar con nuestro nigromante favorito.

—Les advierto que no es un buen momento para sus tonterías —dijo Arlakk en tono cansino, desviando la mirada para ocultar su frustración—. No me interesa lo que vengan a decirme, así que mejor váyanse de aquí y déjenme solo.

Mary soltó una risita y comenzó a sentarse de forma seductora sobre uno de los brazos del trono, esbozando un rostro risueño que no consiguió alterar la fría expresión que sostenía el Amo del Mañana. La chica rubia, por su parte, comenzó a inspeccionar uno por uno los distintos objetos que había en la habitación, mientras que Sue se cruzaba de brazos y apoyaba su espalda contra una columna.

—Oh, querido Arlakk, tu palabras nos hieren —repuso Mary, haciendo pucheros como si fuese una niña pequeña—. Aunque seamos malas, también tenemos nuestro corazón. ¿No te das cuenta que vinimos a verte porque nos preocupa lo que Lord Kyristan te hizo?

—Sí, por supuesto —se mofó el hechicero—. Sí van a mentir al menos usen otra excusa que sea más creíble, pequeñas arpías. —Extendió una mano hacia la joven rubia que había comenzado a tomar algunos frascos de la mesa—. ¡Hey, tú! ¡No toques mis dientes de dragón!

Ella alzó un frasco y lo contempló haciendo un mohín. Contenía unos cuantos colmillos largos y afilados. La rubia se encogió de hombros y devolvió el frasco a su sitio para luego caminar hacia otra parte de la habitación.

—Muy bien, dejemos a un lado las formalidades —murmuró Sue, inclinándose hacia delante y dejando caer los brazos a los costados—. En realidad estamos aquí para saber sí tú o tus amigos conocen a la persona con la que nuestro amo y tu señor Kyristan se reúnen ocasionalmente a puerta cerrada.

Por unos instantes, el nigromante no respondió. No pasaba un día sin que se preguntara eso justamente. ¿Quién era la otra persona con la que Lord Kyristan y el Destructor del Multiverso hablaban de vez en cuando? Incluso había investigado un poco junto al resto de los Amos del Mañana y todos habían llegado a la conclusión de que se trataba de algún individuo perteneciente a otra realidad, pero lo que sí le pareció extraño fue que ni las Hermanas Nightmare o aquella rubia supieran quién era. ¿Se trataría de un ser tan poderoso como Kyristan?

—Creí que ustedes lo sabrían, pero parece que mi suposición fue incorrecta.

—Antes de venir contigo lo hablamos con ese inútil de Breakout, pero él tampoco sabe de quien podría tratarse —explicó Sue Nightmare—. Creímos que tal vez Saajar pudiera saber algo al respecto, aunque a juzgar por lo que Shetani nos contó hace poco, tal parece que no es así.

—Y entonces pensamos en ti, querido Arlakk —añadió Mary en tono juguetón.

—Tú eres alguien bastante curioso —dijo Sue secamente—. Pensamos que podrías compartir un poco de información a cambio de algo. El amo sigue ocultándonos algunas cosas y eso despierta la curiosidad en todas nosotras.

—Mi maestro no tiene por que ayudarlas —murmuró Delif desde la oscuridad—. Lo mejor que pueden hacer es marcharse y no venir a molestarnos nunca más.

Mary llevó su sonriente rostro hacia las sombras de donde surgía la voz.

—Cariño, nosotras si te queremos más de lo que piensas.

Delif comenzó a andar, pero Arlakk, con una mirada, le contuvo antes de que atacara a las Hermanas Nightmare y comenzara una pelea.

—Desafortunadamente, me encuentro en las mismas condiciones de ignorancia que ustedes y ninguno de los Amos del Mañana podría aclarar sus dudas porque nosotros no conocemos a esa persona. Yo habría jurado que ustedes estaban mejor informadas que los Amos del Mañana.

La chica rubia tomó un frasco que contenía una pócima de color rosado.

—Quienquiera que sea debió llegar incluso antes que Zuskaiden porque nadie lo ha visto fuera de Lord Kirystan y nuestro amo —comentó ella con aire casual, contemplando el frasco—. Tal parece que su Chi no es demasiado fuerte o alguno de nosotros ya lo habría sentido.

—¿Y Lord Kyristan no les ha mencionado algo de esa persona? —indagó Sue.

Arlakk se acarició el mentón al tiempo que pensaba.

—Recuerdo que en una ocasión mencionó algo sobre un individuo que venia de otra realidad y que sería de mucha ayuda, pero no entró demasiado en detalles. Pienso que debe ser como uno de ustedes.

—No, no es como nosotros —sentenció Sue Nightmare—. El amo jamás nos daría el mismo trato que le concede a ese sujeto. Según nos contó Breakout antes de irse, los drones Beta están terminando de fabricar una armadura que posee ciertas especificaciones que nos han hecho pensar que será para ese individuo.

—Yo tengo la idea de que tal vez no sea un "él", sino un "ella" —opinó Mary, pero la rubia la observó con los ojos entornados, como si estuviese a punto de soltarle una fresca por insistir en una idea tan idiota—. ¿Qué dije? A lo mejor es una chica... .

—Así que una armadura —murmuró Arlakk, uniendo las puntas de sus yemas e ignorando por completo a la hechicera Mary—. ¿Y qué tiene eso de especial? Sí no mal recuerdo, se han fabricado varias armaduras computarizadas de ataque para varios de ustedes. Los discípulos de Shetani usan corazas diseñadas especialmente para cada uno de ellos.

Sue frunció el ceño.

—Parece que sabes menos de lo que suponíamos. El amo solicitó que la armadura se forjara en adamantium puro y es por eso que su fabricación todavía no ha finalizado a pesar de que ya llevan tiempo trabajando en ella. Los drones Beta reportan que apenas están terminándola.

—¿Adamantium puro? —musitó Arlakk, dubitativo. _"El adamantium es el metal más poderoso que existe porque es virtualmente indestructible"_, pensó. _"¿Por qué habrán decidido crear una armadura con ese metal precisamente? Estas lunáticas tienen algo de razón en sospechar. Ni siquiera ese lunático de Zuskaiden porta una armadura de adamantium puro"._

Sue se percató enseguida de que Arlakk realmente no sabía mucho respecto al misterio del extraño desconocido. Tenía pensando tentarlo con alguno de los miles de objetos mágicos que habían hurtado a lo largo de sus aventuras por el Multiverso, pero no tenía ningún sentido hacerlo sí no iban a recibir nada de información a cambio. La hechicera consideró que pese a todo, sus palabras habían despertado un creciente interés del nigromante por saber más y eso, tal vez, podía serles útil en lo futuro.

—¿Qué otra cosa saben? —inquirió el nigromante.

—Bueno —dijo Mary, pero Sue alzó su mano para indicarle que no hablara más.

—¿Qué ganaríamos con decirte lo que sabemos? —preguntó la rubia tras esbozar una sonrisa vacua. Miró al nigromante y añadió—: Sí la situación fuese al revés, de seguro ya estarías exigiendo alguna chuchería mágica para decirnos algo.

—No molesten a mi Maestro —intervino Delif, recelosa.

Antes de que el nigromante pudiera decir otra cosa, se oyó un débil pitido desde uno de los compartimientos en el cinturón de la joven de cabello dorado. Ésta sacó el comunicador y lo activó mientras los demás observaban en silencio. Un holograma de una silueta femenina apareció. Era un mujer translucida por cuyo cuerpo corría una serie de datos alfanuméricos que iban de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa.

—Es tu turno de actuar, Carla Star —dijo la holoimagen—. El amo desea que sirvas de apoyo en el planeta Lambda junto con Laya, pero la operación estará en manos de nuestro agente presente en ese universo. Transmitiré la información que necesitas desde mi banco de datos.

—De acuerdo —asintió la chica rubia—. Iré ahora mismo.

.

.

.

__

Universo-19812002  
Planeta Lambda (Palacio real)

La sorpresa y el dolor sacudieron la cabeza de Cort, mientras una mirada se abría pasó dentro de lo más profundo de su mente. Puso los ojos en blanco y, en una reacción casi automática, empezó a levantar barreras en torno a sus recuerdos más íntimos. La habilidad del Visir era realmente poderosa.

—¡No te resistas! —exclamó el Visir—. ¡He de verlo todo!

Cort dudó, apretando los dientes y se exigió dejar al descubierto la totalidad de sus recuerdos y pensamientos ante la mirada del Visir, quien destilaba desagrado a más no poder y comenzó a explorar más y más dentro de los sentimientos del saiya-jin. Era algo en verdad insoportable.

—¡Maldición! —gritó Cort mientras comenzaba a sacudirse como una bestia atrapada en una jaula. La mente del Visir se abría camino por la psique de Cort como si estuvieran abriéndole la cabeza con la punta de una afilada espada. En cuestión de segundos, tanto Cort como el Visir visualizaron los rostros de Sett, Son Gokuh, Ezined, Son Gohan, Lorna y Yakumo. Las oleadas de dolor se intensificaban cruelmente una detrás de la otra. Era tanta la presión que provocó la caída del saiya-jin hacia atrás, al tiempo que se tomaba la cabeza, gritando con todas sus fuerzas. El Visir aprendió la historia de la vida de Cort, de cómo éste había conocido a Yakumo y que había tenido una hija con ella. Pero dejó todo ese lado cuando halló el recuerdo que contenía el encuentro con Calíope y, al fin, pudo contemplar la Gran Biblioteca de Celestia con lujo de detalles.

La codicia brilló en los ojos del Visir y la maldad se asomó en una sonrisa.

—¡Déjalo ya! —exclamó Casiopea.

—Es suficiente, Visir —ordenó la reina Miharu—Libérelo, por favor.

—Pero, majestad, no he terminado —objetó el Visir, pero la fría mirada de Miharu le convenció de interrumpir el sondeo mental—. Pero si usted insiste.

Cort sufrió una última convulsión, se tambaleó y finalmente decayó completamente sin sentido. Los brazos de Ryu lo sujetaron de los hombros en el último instante y lo acomodaron sobre el suelo con cuidado. Cort oía las voces como si vinieran de algún lugar alejado, pero su cuerpo no le obedecía.

—Se ha extralimitado, Visir —alegó Warrior Australis—. Poco ha faltado para matarlo y lo sabe. No tenía que hacerlo sufrir tanto.

—Pero vive, ¿o no, Australis? —replicó el Visir, encogiéndose de hombros como sí no le importara en lo más mínimo lo que sucediera con el saiya-jin—. No debió resistirse tanto a mi sondeo mental.

—¿Qué fue lo que descubrió, Visir? —le preguntó la reina.

—Sí, díselos —dijo Ankiseth en tono triunfal—. Dile que venimos con el objetivo de salvar este y otros muchos universos de la destrucción que se avecina.

Se produjo un tenso silencio que se apoderó del ambiente.

—No —acabó diciendo el Visir—. No encontré nada que indique la existencia de un Multiverso o de un peligro que amenace a Lambda. No sé de dónde han venido, pero es obvio que nos han estado engañando y lo más probable es que sean partidarios de nuestros enemigos.

—¿Qué has dicho? —exclamó Casiopea con incredulidad, casi enmudecida por la sorpresa mientras fingía no ver la expresión iracunda en los rostros de Ankiseth y sus demás compañeros—. Tiene que haber una equivocación en todo esto.

A continuación el Visir se volvió hacia sus guardias y les hizo una seña.

—¡Llévense a estos miserables al calabozo!

Pero eso no iba a ser tan fácil. Al tiempo que los soldados levantaban sus alabardas, Ankiseth conjuró la fuerza de su poderoso Cosmos y un aura de luz intensa rodeó al Caballero Dorado del Escorpión. En forma simultánea, Ryu, Zafet y Alfa se colocaron en guardia. Casiopea vaciló por un segundo, pero inmediatamente después supo lo que tenía que hacer; levantó las manos para defenderse en un claro gesto de apoyo a sus compañeros.

—¿Acaso pretenden resistirse? —inquirió el Visir—. Sólo están empeorando su situación.

—Por supuesto que vamos a resistirnos —respondió Ankiseth con una sonrisa—. Tú estás mintiendo. No sé qué intenciones traes entre manos, pero si hurgaste dentro de la mente de Cort, entonces sabes que realmente venimos de otros universos con una misión específica.

El Visir lo miró con desprecio.

—No sé de lo que estás hablando.

—Al contrario, yo pienso que lo sabes, feo —replicó Casiopea, desafiante—. No tenemos intención de luchar contra ustedes, pero nos defenderemos sí pretendes acusarnos de algo que no hemos hecho —La Celestial hizo una pausa y dirigió su mirada hacia la reina Miharu—. Majestad, le aseguro que su Visir miente.

Miharu se alzó de su trono.

—¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? Nunca los habíamos visto en Lambda y el Gran Visir ha estado a mi lado por muchos años. ¿Por qué debería creerles a ustedes y dudar de una persona que ha contribuido en la reconstrucción de La Alianza de Lambda?

—Majestad, si me permite el atrevimiento, creo que deberíamos analizar este caso con mayor cuidado.

Todo mundo se giró hacia Warrior Australis, de modo que siguió hablando.

—Desde que los aprese en las instalaciones de la Torre Punto Cero, he estado percibiendo sus auras y no he detectado indicios de maldad en ninguno de ellos. —El Visir le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero Australis no le hizo caso—. En el pasado, yo y los otros Warrior hemos lidiado con los aliados de Kohr, las Sombras y los Dark Soldiers y todos estos han despedido energías negativas. Es por eso que le pido que analicemos este caso con prudencia.

—Admito que tu percepción es buena, Australis —dijo el Visir forzando una sonrisa—. Pero todo esto podría ser un truco fraguado por los partidarios de Kohr. Es por eso que prefiero enviarlos al calabozo lo antes posible. Yo me ocuparé de hacer la investigación a fondo y le aseguro que llegaremos a la verdad.

Warrior Australis se volvió para mirar al Visir.

—Sí no le molesta, quiero hacerme cargo de esto personalmente. Son mis prisioneros y yo me ocuparé de la investigación correspondiente. Aceptaré su declaración de que no son sujetos de fiar, Visir, pero yo misma haré mis pruebas mentales con ellos. Usted tiene asuntos más importantes en que ocuparse para desperdiciar el tiempo en unos cuantos prisioneros.

La mueca burlona del Visir desapareció. Estaba indignado de que Warrior Australis quisiera tomar el asunto en sus propias manos cuando él había declarado que el caso estaba finalizado. No podía permitir que aquella molesta Warrior analizará la mente de los prisioneros o terminaría averiguando la verdad. Tenía que usar su autoridad superior para imponerse. Era el momento de colocar a esa presuntuosa Australis en su lugar y mostrarle quien mandaba.

—Warrior Australis, tengo que decir que tu idea... .

—Es estupenda —dijo la reina con entusiasmo, interrumpiendo al Visir, quien abrió su boca con una mezcla de asombro e indignación—. Me parece bien que sea Australis quien se ocupe de esto, ¿no le parece, Gran Visir? Después de todo, usted siempre está tan ocupado.

—Desde luego que sí, majestad —siseó el Visir con una sonrisa fingida, arrastrando las palabras para esconder su enojo—. Creo que es lo más apropiado.

La reina asintió con la cabeza, dando por terminada la audiencia.

—Confío en que me informarás pronto, Australis.

—Por supuesto, majestad —repuso la Warrior mientras asentía y los guardias conducían a Casiopea, Cort y los otros hacia la salida del salón—. Le aseguro que llegaremos al fondo de todo esto.

.

.

.

Cuando abandonó el salón del trono, el Gran Visir caminó a paso veloz hacia un solitario pasillo cercano a las escaleras que bajaban al vestíbulo y se detuvo frente a un muro. El plano del palacio real especificaba claramente que las paredes de aquella sección estaban hechas de piedra sólida, recubiertas con mármol y pulidas hasta alcanzar la brillantez de un espejo.

Los planos estaban equivocados. No todas las paredes eran sólidas, y no todas ellas estaban hechas del mismo tipo de material.

Detrás de uno de los muros había una habitación escondida en donde el Visir solía realizar otro tipo de actividades que nada tenían que ver con La Alianza de Lambda o los mandatos de la reina Miharu. Cuando pasó a través de la puerta corrediza que simulaba ser una pared, el Visir accionó un comunicador holográfico y esperó con la cabeza inclinada.

—Mi señor, los intrusos de los cuales me advertiste se hallan en Lambda.

—Estoy al tanto de la situación, Visir —repuso el holograma de una figura oscura—. No pueden descubrir el funcionamiento de la Torre Punto Cero. Los intrusos deben morir cuanto antes.

—Creí que prefería que los capturamos con vida.

—Ya no es necesario. Tenemos suficientes prisioneros de los cuales extraer información.

—Como desee, amo —asintió el Gran Visir, pero el holograma se desvaneció. Un umbral de luz se formó sobre una de las paredes y del interior surgieron Carla Star seguida por una enorme criatura humanoide, de andar lento y aspecto resplandeciente. El Visir se cruzó de brazos—. Los intrusos están con Warrior Australis, pero ella no será ningún problema, ¿verdad?

La criatura, cuyo cuerpo estaba compuesto de pura energía de polaridad negativa, ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y el cuerpo como si le costara un poco de trabajo entender las palabras del Visir, quien sonreía siniestramente. Al final, el monstruo habló.

—Laya destruirá a los enemigos del amo. ¡Laya querer comida!

_Continuará... ._


	20. Punto Cero 2º parte

**_CRISIS UNIVERSAL_ **

_por Acuario Káiser_

****

CAPÍTULO XIX

"PUNTO CERO"  
2º PARTE

__

Tierra-2,100,100  
Ciudad Japa.

Hacía poco más de seis meses que el famoso jefe de la mafia conocido como el Señor Allen había sido encarcelado y su organización desmantelada. Desde entonces, Ciudad Japa había entrado en un período de relativa calma y tranquilidad, interrumpida sólo por algunos disturbios causados por algunos de los seres con habilidades sobrehumanas que habitaban en aquella metrópoli costera. Las autoridades de la ciudad habían realizado algunas investigaciones para conocer la identidad de todos aquellos jóvenes que habían salvado Japa en varias ocasiones, pero aunque todo ese asunto todavía seguía siendo un misterio, la gente se mostraba satisfecha con los héroes y dormían tranquilos sabiendo que los Wees estarían ahí para defenderlos.

Betzy Wayne estaba sentada sobre su cama, observando la pantalla de su ordenador portátil al tiempo que reflexionaba y escribía.

—Si me pongo a pensarlo con detenidamente, me parece que mi participación en la defensa de la justicia en esta ciudad es casi innecesaria —murmuró ella en voz baja, observando la edición digital del principal diario de Japa—. Hoy en día ya nadie recuerda a la fabulosa Deniale. Mi otra vida ha sido casi reprimida y ya no veo la necesidad de que participe más. ¿Qué podría hacer una simple hechicera contra los devastadores poderes de esos Wees? —Hizo doble click sobre el ícono de una carpeta que contenía los muchos artículos periodísticos que se habían hecho cuando ella era la única heroína de la ciudad. Betzy suspiró con nostalgia—. Si tan sólo mis poderes se hubieran incrementado como los de ellos, pero... .

La adolescente apagó su computadora y fue a cambiarse de ropa. Abrió el armario y sacó su disfraz. Mientras se lo colocaba empezó a pensar que tal vez había llegado la hora de retirarse y olvidarse de todo aquel asunto de la heroína. Capas, disfraces, aventuras. Tal vez sólo eran niñeras.

Sólo eso.

Una hora después estaba recorriendo las azoteas dando saltos. De pronto se detuvo un instante para mirar frente a ella. Todo estaba en calma. La idea abandonar el oficio de justiciera nocturna le asaltó la mente de nuevo. ¿Acaso había llegado la hora de ponerle fin a sus aventuras? Estaba pensando en volver a su hogar cuando un poder inmenso y desconocido la tomó por sorpresa y la hizo desaparecer en medio de la nada.

.

.

.

__

Universo-19,812,002  
Planeta Lambda.

Warrior Australis y un par de soldados condujeron a Casiopea, Ankiseth, Maurus y los otros por un largo corredor que terminaba en un jardín exterior con vista hacia la ciudad capital en las afueras del castillo real. Luego de dar la orden para que le dieran las armas de sus cautivos, Australis despidió a los guardias y esperó a que estos se fueran antes de hablar. Una vez que el último soldado desapareció por el corredor, Australis volvió la mirada hacia Ankiseth.

—Muy bien, quiero saber sus nombres y cual es la famosa amenaza.

—Soy Ankiseth, Caballero Dorado de Escorpión del Santuario de la diosa Atena, y mis compañeros son Casiopea, Cort, Ryu, Zafet, Alfa y Maurus. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en la Sala del Trono? ¿Por qué ese Visir insistía en tratarnos como criminales o algo peor? ¿Y por qué interviniste para ayudarnos?

—El Visir no suele confiar en los extraños —repuso Australis—. Y a decir verdad, yo tampoco. Cuando su amigo trató de manipular mentalmente al Visir, imaginé que eran espías o saboteadores que intentaban engañarnos. Tratar de controlar al Visir fue una estupidez, pero logré darme cuenta que decían la verdad cuando vislumbre los pensamientos de su amigo.

—¿Te refieres a mí? —inquirió Cort, sorprendido.

Warrios Australis asintió.

—Sí, los habitantes de Lambda poseen el don de la telepatía. Cuando el Visir revisó la mente de Cort, yo también aproveche para dar un pequeño vistazo, aunque sólo fue por un breve instante ya que sí hubiese continuado mirando, el Visir hubiera descubierto que lo estaba espiando. Tal vez dicen la verdad o quizá simplemente fueron entrenados para engañarnos. No sé lo que sucede o por qué el Visir actuó de ese modo, pero descubriré lo que está sucediendo y les advierto que si en realidad vinieron a Lambda con malas intenciones, se arrepentirán de haber nacido.

—No tenemos nada que temer entonces —dijo Ryu, mirándola—. Confiaremos en ti, Warrior Australis, y eres libre de revisar mi mente sí eso te convence, pero debes creernos cuando te decimos que venimos a ayudarlos.

—Esperen un segundo —intervino el hechicero Maurus—. Tal vez ustedes están dispuestos a confiar en esta mujer, pero yo no. Tengo la sospecha de que nos está mintiendo, tal y como lo hizo ese Visir hace unos instantes.

—Maurus —lo llamó Alfa en un intento por calmarlo, pero el Señor de la Muerte no le prestó atención y en cambio se volvió para encarar a Australis.

—No, dinos, ¿por qué tanta mentira?

—Sólo he mentido en una cosa —replicó Australis, imperturbable como si estuviera hecha de roca—. Le dije a la reina que no sentía maldad en sus auras, pero no es verdad porque la tuya está manchada por la oscuridad.

Para Maurus, aquellas palabras eran más que una observación. Se clavaban en lo más profundo de su alma, recordándole dolores, haciéndolo revivir angustias, todas las cosas que había perdido desde que el demonio Ayakashi lo había tomado como su huésped para cometer toda clase de fechorías.

Maurus entornó los ojos, pero no dijo nada más y se volvió para alejarse unos cuantos pasos.

—Es suficiente, Maurus —dijo Alfa—. Estamos desperdiciando tiempo valioso y todavía no hemos explicado las razones de nuestra presencia en este mundo.

—Aún estoy esperando —Australis se cruzó de brazos—. Pueden comenzar por decirme qué peligro es ese del que supuestamente han venido a prevenirnos. Ustedes mencionaron que algunos mundos habían sido destruidos por antimateria o algo así.

—Básicamente se trata de eso que mencionaste —puntualizó Cort mientras se daba un ligero masaje en la sien derecha—. Una mujer llamada Calíope nos reunió a nosotros y a otros más en un sitio llamado Celestia y ahí nos explicó que nuestros universos están amenazados por una serie de nubes de antimateria que lo consumen todo. Ella también nos explicó que el fenómeno estaba ligado a cuatro universos y luego nos mandó a este planeta.

—¿Y quién es esa mujer llamada Calíope? —inquirió Australis.

—Ella es una habitante de Celestia —respondió Casiopea—. Un mundo de leyenda donde sólo algunos han podido visitar en contadas ocasiones. Sé que debe parecerte una locura, pero es verdad.

Warrior Australis meditó unos segundos.

—En Lambda nadie utiliza la antimateria debido a su peligrosidad, pero tal vez los aliados de Kohr podrían estar involucrados en alguna forma. Toda la energía que se usa en nuestro planeta proviene de la Torre Punto Cero y fue gracias a eso que pudimos reconstruir nuestros mundos tras la devastación que dejó la guerra en contra del conquistador Kohr.

—¿Torre Punto Cero? —preguntó Cort.

_"¿Por qué ese hombre llamado Cort se parece tanto a Son Gokuh?"_, pensaba Casiopea, mirando al saiya-jin disimuladamente mientras éste hablaba. _"Físicamente es casi idéntico, a excepción del mechón blanco que tiene al frente. ¿Acaso se tratara de una versión alterna de Gokuh?"_

—¿Te refieres al sitio donde estuvimos?

—Sí, fue donde los arreste cuando nos encontramos por primera vez —refirió Warrior Australis—. Esa enorme torre mecánica genera energía suficiente para abastecer nuestro mundo y los otros cuatro planetas de la Alianza. Por eso es que resulta de una importancia invaluable para nosotros.

—Impresionante —dijo Zafet—. ¿Qué tipo de fuente de poder tiene la torre?

—Lo lamento, pero eso es información que no puedo darles —contestó Warrior Australis—. Todavía no me he convencido de sus intenciones y me gustaría saber un poco más sobre esa mujer llamada Calíope.

—Hummm —murmuró Ankiseth.

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó Zafet al Caballero del Escorpión.

—Recordaba lo que Calíope y sus hermanas nos dijeron antes de mandarnos a este lugar —Ankiseth levantó la mirada y se volvió hacia Casiopea—. Ellas mencionaron que las nubes de antimateria estaban relacionadas de algún modo con elevadas concentraciones de energía, pero Australis dice que la única fuente de poder en este planeta es la Torre Punto Cero. ¿Sería posible que... .

—Espera un momento, Caballero Dorado —Warrior Australis se puso a la defensiva, con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Estas insinuando que nosotros tenemos algo que ver en todo esto? Será mejor que pienses bien lo que estás diciendo.

—¿Qué otra explicación puede haber? —replicó Ankiseth—. Dijiste que es la torre es una fuente de energía que abastece este planeta y al llegar a este mundo, aparecimos cerca de ella. Tienes que decirnos cómo funciona.

Warrior Australis lo miró a la cara, tensa y al acecho, preparada para todo.

—Por supuesto que no lo haré y no insistan.

—Funciona con antimateria, ¿es eso? —quiso saber Zafet.

—No, ya se los dije —respondió Australis irritada—. Hablaremos de la torre luego que me hayan dejado revisar sus mentes. Primero tengo que saber quién es esa mujer llamada Calíope y después... .

—¡Lady Australis! —interrumpió un soldado del palacio, que se acercó acompañado por una joven malherida que Zafet reconoció al instante.

—¡Kayani!

—¿Kayani? —repitió Casiopea, dudosa.

—Zafet, perdóname —murmuró la Guardián de Bronce antes de caer al piso. Zafet se apresuró a reunirse con su compañera. Se colocó en cuclillas y comenzó a revisar sus heridas mientras Kayani abría los ojos—. Eran demasiados, Zafet, nos atacaron en grupo y nos vencieron a Paul y a mí... .

—Kayani, ¿estás bien? —inquirió el Guardián, tomándole el pulso—. Tranquila, saldrás de esto, pero dime qué pasó.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó Warrior Australis, acercándose—. ¿Soldado?

—La hemos encontrado a las afueras del castillo, mi lady —explicó el joven guardia, un tanto agitado—. Estaba en pésimas condiciones como puede ver, pero insistió en que la llevara con usted ya que asegura conocer a uno de sus prisioneros.

—Es cierto —aseguró Zafet, volviendo la mirada por encima del hombro un momento y luego continuó revisando a la joven—. El nombre de esta chica es Kayani y es una Guardián como yo.

Ankiseth frunció el ceño.

—Pero, ¿cómo llegó a este lugar? Creí que el resto de nosotros habían sido enviando a otras partes.

—Tal vez ella pueda decírnoslo —sugirió Ryu.

Por supuesto que Zafet deseaba saber cómo era que Kayani había llegado a ese planeta cuando se suponía que tenía que estar en otro universo, pero de momento quería cerciorarse de que su compañera estuviera bien. ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? ¿Acaso los demás habían librado alguna clase de batalla y Kayani había logrado huir? Podía ser, pero los Guardianes no tenían la capacidad para viajar entre universos por sí solos. ¿Sería posible que Calíope la hubiera transportado a ese lugar para que la ayudaran? Zafet se tomó un segundo para escudriñar los pensamientos de su compañera y no halló nada raro.

En verdad se trataba de Kayani.

—Lo hará, pero no la presionen —replicó Zafet, mientras ayudaba a Kayani a ponerse de pie y el soldado se apartaba unos pasos—. Parece que se halla muy lastimada por alguna razón.

—Zafet —dijo Kayani débilmente—. Tengo que... decirte algo... importante.

—¿Qué es, Kayani?

La joven Guardián lo miró con si estuviera hipnotizada y lo tomó del brazo.

—Dios nos ama... .

Ankiseth y Casiopea se miraron con la incertidumbre reflejada en sus rostros, pero... no hubo tiempo ni para decir una palabra.

El rostro de Kayani comenzó a cambiar de forma, parte por parte, pero aún antes de que su transformación concluyera, la mano derecha de la Guardián ya se habían iluminado de rojo y disparó una poderosa llamarada que impactó a Zafet en el pecho, lanzándolo contra una columna de piedra donde se golpeó de espaldas y cayó al piso, quedando aturdido.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —inquirió Warrior Australis, desconcertada.

—Es muy simple, lady Australis —repuso el joven guardia con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios, mientras su aspecto cambiaba progresivamente e iba aumentando de tamaño—. Dios nos ama.

.

.

.

_Tierra-877,666  
__El Círculo, prisión de máxima seguridad_

Aquella prisión secreta era una de las cárceles equipada con la más alta tecnología desarrollada en la Tierra, aunque también incorporaba elementos de otros mundos más avanzados como Thanagar, Krypton, Tamaran, Rann y Almerac para mejorar las medidas de seguridad y vigilancia. Había sido construida en una isla rocosa hecha de material volcánico a varios kilómetros de la costa este de los EE.UU. y estaba diseñada para ser prácticamente inexpugnable tanto desde el exterior como del interior. Todos los muros, los pisos y cada puerta dentro de la prisión habían sido reforzados con materiales altamente resistentes a los que incluso se les había hecho grabar conjuros y hechizos de contención para evitar que alguien se teletransportara. Escuadras de drones Alfa custodiaban las instalaciones armados con electropicas y vigilaban los alrededores por aire, mar y tierra todo el tiempo. Era una auténtica fortaleza sellada y cerrada donde se colocaba sólo a los más peligrosos criminales de todo el mundo.

Cuando Kay Namura recuperó la consciencia, lo primero que advirtió era que tenía los brazos y las piernas aprisionados mediante fuertes grilletes electrónicos que lo mantenían sujeto a la pared. Yacía dentro de una celda tenuemente iluminada por una luz de color azul fosforescente que salía del techo. En su pecho llevaba diodos conectados a un medidor de frecuencia cardiaca y otros signos vitales. Al frente, tras unas puertas transparentes, una figura cubierta totalmente por la oscuridad lo miraba con detenimiento.

—Bienvenido al _Círculo_, señor Namura —dijo una voz en tono cortés—. Espero que disculpe los inconvenientes de sus habitaciones, pero no podemos permitir que aquellos que amenazan la paz y la tranquilidad de nuestra sociedad queden sin castigo.

—¿Qué? ¿Quien eres? —inquirió el Centinela, tratando de percibir un aura en las tinieblas que le impedían ver a su captor—. Escuche, todo lo que sucedió ha sido un terrible error. Nosotros no somos... .

—Yo sé perfectamente quiénes son ustedes —le interrumpió la voz.

—¡Sal y muéstrate, cobarde! —exigió Paul desde la celda contigua a la de Kay.

Al igual que todos sus compañeros, el Guardián permanecía inmovilizado de pies y manos gracias a sofisticados grilletes electrónicos y en el pecho también llevaba adheridos los tres diodos que iban enlazados a un medidor que registraba sus signos vitales todo el tiempo. Le habían quitado cada una de las partes que formaban su armadura de plata, el sable de luz e inclusive su armor capsule. Charles y Kayani también se hallaban circunstancias parecidas e igualmente habían sido despojados de sus respectivas armaduras y aditamentos.

—Todo a su tiempo, señor Tapia. Les recomiendo que se calme porque van a permanecer aquí durante un largo tiempo. Nos encontramos en el _Círculo_, una prisión de máxima seguridad que fue diseñada precisamente para contener a sujetos con poderes extraordinarios, así que no piensen que podrán salir de aquí con sólo recurrir a sus habilidades.

—¿Que es lo que quieres de nosotros? —pregunto Kay, mirando hacia las sombras con los ojos entrecerrados. Si lograba invocar el poder de su Cosmos o aumentar su Ki podría liberarse fácilmente, pero por alguna razón que no entendía era incapaz de sentir su propia aura e incluso la de los demás.

—Solo deseo conocer a tan distinguidos huéspedes —Un hombre de impecable traje oscuro, camisa blanca y corbata negra surgió de la oscuridad caminando y se detuvo frente a Kay para mirarlo. Tenía las manos cogidas a su espalda mientras hablaba en un tono cortes—. Supongo que me reconocen por las fotografías y los diarios que vieron en las computadoras, ¿no es cierto? Después de todo, gozaron de algo de tiempo para leer sobre mí persona en la biblioteca de Ciudad Magna.

—¿Cómo diablos sabes que estuvimos en ese lugar? —pregunto Paul casi de inmediato—. ¿Es qué acaso nos han estado espiando? ¿Es eso?

El hombre de traje oscuro se sonrió.

—Digamos que tengo ojos y oídos en todas partes, señor Tapia. De hecho se me pueden considerar como el "Gran Hermano" de esta magnifica sociedad. Nada ocurre en la Tierra sin que yo lo sepa porque tomo muy en serio la seguridad de la gente.

—Eres Friedman Smith —reveló Kay Namura por fin—. El hombre que se convirtió en presidente de los Estados Unidos hace cinco años y luego unificó a todos los países del mundo en una sola nación. Las personas de este planeta te consideran un salvador.

—Y tú, Kay, eres uno de los hijos de Lisandro Namura y también un Centinela.

Kay, Paul y los demás escucharon aquellas palabras con sorpresa. ¿Acaso el presidente Smith también conocía a los Centinelas? ¿Cómo es qué sabía sobre la existencia de Lisandro Namura? También estaba el hecho de que los había llamado por sus nombres, lo cual era un indicativo de que sabía quiénes eran. ¿Sería posible que también estuviese al corriente de que todos provenían de universos distintos?

—Oh, entiendo que les asombre que conozca tanto sobre ustedes. Claro, no confundan mi interés con el respeto. Tómenlo como una simple muestra de curiosidad ya que me sorprende que alguien como el señor Namura sea un Centinela, tomando en cuenta su origen tan particular.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó Charles, mirando al presidente.

—¿Cómo? ¿No se lo ha dicho aún, señor Namura? —dijo Smith fingiendo sorpresa y desconcierto—. Lo que trato de decirles es que el señor Namura tiene como padre a alguien cuyo origen se remonta a los Primordiales, pero lo tenemos aquí como un Centinela que se dedica, justamente, a destruir a los propios Primordiales. En otras circunstancias podría considerársele un traidor a su raza, pero como ven, soy un hombre culto y comprensivo y quería entenderlo primero antes de juzgarlo.

—¿Qué cosa es un Primordial? —preguntó Charles.

—Ah, buena pregunta Charles de Sheringham —aprobó el presidente—. Según entiendo, tú perteneces a los Caballeros Templarios y tienes el rango de Segundo Senescal dentro de la Sagrada Orden del Temple, ¿no es verdad?

Charles miró desconcertado al presidente.

—¿Cómo... .

—Los Primordiales —lo interrumpió Smith—, son una raza de seres inmundos que habitan en mundos cubiertos de oscuridad y caos. Ellos miran con odio y envidia los universos llenos de vida como este y por lo mismo buscan esparcir la destrucción por todas partes.

Kay entendía perfectamente las intenciones de aquel hombre. Era evidente que era bastante hábil para manipular a las personas. No sólo los habían hecho prisioneros y los mantenía en una condición de total indefensión, sino que además ahora trataba de ponerlos unos contra los otros. Kay sabía que sí la unidad del grupo desaparecía, todos estaría en una situación más vulnerable todavía.

—¿Es cierto eso Kay? —le preguntó Kayani—. ¿Acaso perteneces a esos nefastos seres sobre los que leí en un pergamino hace tiempo? Los mismos Primordiales que son hijos del caos primigenio que moraban en las tinieblas.

—¡No juzgues antes de saber nada! —le reprochó Paul de inmediato.

—No le hables así, Paul —intervino el Templario hostilmente—. Tenemos derecho a saber si Kay es uno de esos Primordiales o no.

Paul quería contestar a eso, pero Kay se le adelantó y comenzó a hablar.

—Confío en que mis compañeros tienen la suficiente claridad del pensamiento para poder diferenciar lo que es cierto y la verdad tergiversada que pretendes hacernos creer con tus palabras. Porque al final tu estratagema es hacernos cómplices de tu propia ignorancia.

—¿Ignorancia dice? Por el contrario, señor Namura —El presidente volvió a exhibir aquella sonrisa burlona que tanto molestaba a Paul—. Me considero una persona bien informada, pero no por méritos propios desde luego. Conozco cada detalle, y cada aspecto de la vida de todos ustedes como si lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos.

—Entonces también sabes por qué estamos aquí —concluyó Charles.

El presidente se giró hacia la celda en la que estaba el Templario.

—Para interferir con nuestros planes por supuesto —dijo Smith—. Ustedes fueron enviados por esa mujer de Celestia con el único fin de evitar la destrucción de los diferentes universos que son consumidos por las nubes de antimateria que mi amo ha liberado.

La primera reacción de Charles fue de ira. ¿Cómo podía ese hombre hablar de lo que era un genocidio con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo? ¿Es que estaba loco o simplemente se trataba de un monstruo? Sentía deseos hirvientes de sujetarlo de su precioso traje y luego aplastarlo contra una de las paredes hasta que se retorciera como un gusano mientras supliciaba que no lo mataran.

—¡Miserable! —exclamó Charles—. ¡Eres un asesino!

—Tú eres el causante de lo que ocurre a través del Multiverso —declaró Kayani.

El presidente esbozó una sonrisa siniestra.

—Oh, no, yo sólo soy un simple delegado, un peón si así lo prefieren. El responsable de todo lo que sucede a través del Multiverso es mi amo —hizo una pausa y esperó a que todos lo miraran con atención—. Quien dirige todas mis acciones no es otro más que aquel que en este mundo llamarían Dios.

.

.

.

_Universo-19,812,002  
Planeta Lambda._

La lucha había iniciado. Cuando la rápida esfera de luz golpeó el suelo, Ankiseth sujetó a Casiopea por la cintura y luego la saltó junto con ella para salvarla del fuerte estallido. El dron Gamma que unos segundos antes personificaba a Kayani había cambiado su aspecto completamente y ahora se lucía físicamente como una pelirroja que vestía de negro. Casiopea percibió que el Chi que emitía el enemigo estaba incrementándose rápidamente y atacaba de una forma rápida y metódica.

—¿Quiénes son esos sujetos? —preguntó Warrior Australis sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

—Sí tú no sabes, créeme que nosotros menos —le respondió Ryu—. Hubiera jurado que era la verdadera Kayani luego de que percibí su Ki. ¿Cómo fue que pudo engañarme?

—¡Tengan cuidado! —advirtió Alfa.

El otro Gamma todavía estaba transformándose en un gigante de cuatro metros de altura cuando Cort se decidió a actuar. En el momento en que el dron terminó de crecer, el saiya-jin saltó por los aires al tiempo que incrementaba su Ki y le dio al coloso un tremendo puñetazo que lo hizo recular hacia atrás. A pesar de que todavía no se recuperaba por completo, Cort no dio tregua y continuó atacando con rapidez, golpeando ferozmente una y otra vez al enorme guerrero hasta que finalmente lo hizo desplomarse sobre los hermosos jardines de flores que adornaban las afueras del palacio. Una nube de pétalos inundó el aire en tornó al cuerpo del enemigo abatido y delante del guerrero saiya-jin.

Cort estaba decidido a concluir el trabajo. Tras desplegar su Ki con fuerza, se arrojó directamente sobre el Gamma con la intención de rematarlo con un rápido golpe en el pecho, pero de pronto alguien apareció a un costado del saiya-jin tan rápido que éste no tuvo tiempo de evadir el veloz puño que se impactó en su mejilla con tanta fuerza que lo proyectó contra el suelo a una velocidad sorprendente. El cuerpo de Cort impactó el piso como si se tratara de un proyectil de artillería, causando un estruendo y levantando una nube de polvo y rocas que salieron disparadas por los aires.

—Toma un descanso, amigo —dijo una voz femenina—. No harás nada.

—Esa voz pertenece a... —murmuró Casiopea, abriendo sus ojos de par en par como si acabara de ver una aparición del Más Allá—. ¡No puede ser!

—Pero lo es, Casiopea —replicó la joven rubia volviéndose—. Ustedes me dejaron para morir, pero mi hora no había llegado y ahora estoy aquí para evitar que tú y tus nuevos amigos interfieran con los planes de mi nuevo amo.

Casiopea retrocedió un paso al contemplar el angelical rostro que había creído extinguido hacía mucho tiempo en el pasado.

—Carla, creímos que habías muerto... .

—Lo sé —asintió la rubia—. Cuando la flota de Abbadón destruyó a las fuerzas de la Alianza Estelar durante la Batalla de Marte, muchos perdieron la vida en aquella catástrofe y por eso comprendo que todos hayan pensado que también morí ahí. De hecho, te confieso que incluso yo llegué a creer que iba a ser mi final cuando mi cuerpo quedó flotando en el vacío del espacio luego de que la batalla terminó. No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, pero cuando sentí que la vida estaba a punto de abandonarme, fue que me salvaron.

—Carla, yo, por favor —susurró Casiopea, sin saber qué decir.

—¿Tú conoces a la chica que golpeó a Cort? —le preguntó Ankiseth a Casiopea, pero ésta no respondió.

—No quiero que pienses que hago esto por venganza, Casiopea —le dijo Carla, cruzándose de brazos y bajando lentamente al piso—. Era natural que pensaras que fallecí y con gusto hubiera muerto por la causa que defendíamos, pero descubrí que mi vida tenía un propósito más que le de sólo ayudarlos a luchar contra el Imperio de Abbadón.

—¿De qué demonios está hablando esa loca? —murmuró Zafet, tambaleándose y dando unos pasos al frente—. ¿Quién rayos eres tú y por qué nos atacas?

—Sólo trató de impedir su interferencia —respondió Carla con serenidad—. Mi amo tiene planes para la Existencia entera, pero ustedes han viajado por los universos para evitarlo y eso no lo podemos permitir de ningún modo.

—¿Tu amo dices? —murmuró Casiopea—. Eso significa que hay alguien detrás de toda esta crisis, ¿verdad? Carla, tenemos que parar todo esto. Tienes que ayudarnos a detener la destrucción antes de que se pierdan más vidas.

—Lo siento, Casiopea, pero lo que sucede es inevitable —sentenció Carla—. El Multiverso estaba condenado desde el mismo instante en que se creó. Lo que sucede no es más que la consecuencia natural a tanto caos que carcome la realidad. Tienes que comprenderlo.

Maurus miró al dron Gamma que era una mujer pelirroja y se alistó para entrar en la pelea. El hechicero tenía en claro que el Multiverso no estaba siendo destruido por alguna fuerza de la naturaleza, sino por alguien al que debían enfrentar y detener.

—¿Tenemos que comprender? —Zafet extendió un puño hacia la rubia y luego invocó la fuerza del aura para hacer bajar la temperatura del entorno—. Tal parece que necesitas calmarte un poco, chica, así que recibe esto.

—¡Zafet, no! —exclamó Casiopea.

Una corriente de aire frío, similar a una estela de arena plateada, emanó desde el puño del Guardián de Plata con la misma velocidad de la luz y cubrió a Carla Star, dejándola prisionera dentro de un enorme bloque de hielo. No obstante, apenas un segundo luego de que Zafet bajara su puño, pequeñas grietas comenzaron a abrirse camino en la gélida superficie del reducido témpano y, cinco segundos después, el hielo se quebró y se fundió, transformándose en agua que corrió por el suelo.

—Eso fue algo tonto e innecesario —sonrió la rubia y a continuación atacó con velocidad, descargando un rápido recto. Zafet consiguió bloquear el ataque con ayuda de su antebrazo, aunque el puño de la joven consiguió destrozar el brazal del Guardián de Plata, quien no podía creer lo había sucedido—. Confío en que tu armadura tenga garantía porque vas a necesitarla —dijo Carla en tono burlesco.

En respuesta, el Guardián lanzó un fuerte puñetazo contra el estómago de la chica y logró sacarle el aire. Apenas Carla cayó de rodillas al suelo, Zafet le puso una palma frente al rostro y formó una esfera de luz que le iluminó el rostro a ambos. El Guardián estaba por disparar cuando una corriente de aire lo embistió desde atrás y lo alejó de su enemiga. Cuando se volvió para mirar hacia atrás, Zafet se percató de que la persona que lo había atacado era Casiopea.

—¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? —le recriminó el Guardián de Plata.

—Evitando que las cosas lleguen más lejos —replicó la Celestial—. Carla fue amiga mía hace tiempo y aún tengo algunas preguntas que hacerle. Mantente apartado de ella.

—¿Es que acaso careces de sentido común? —preguntó Cort ásperamente a espaldas de Casiopea, haciéndola volverse hacia el saiya-jin—. Tal vez esa chica haya sido tu amiga o compañera en el pasado, pero ahora es nuestra enemiga. No sé te ocurra hacerme lo mismo porque yo no seré tan amable contigo.

Ankiseth apareció por un costado.

—Si tocas a Casiopea, te las verás conmigo —advirtió el Caballero Dorado.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —exclamó Cort.

—Los hombres y sus pequeños juegos —dijo Carla, atrayendo la atención de todos de nuevo—. ¿Por qué no simplemente cierran sus bocas y hacen lo que mejor saben hacer que es pelear?

Cort frunció el entrecejo y atacó con su Ki elevándose. El poderoso puño del saiya-jin golpeó a Carla con tanta fiereza que la hizo salir volando. Sin dar tregua, lanzó un segundo golpe contra la nuca de su adversaria, aunque esta vez ella consiguió ladear su cabeza para eludir el golpe y después le sujetó el brazo con fuerza para luego aprovechar el impulso y finalmente arrojarlo por el aire, aunque el saiya-jin pudo controlar su cuerpo a tiempo para dar un giro y aterrizar sobre sus dos pies.

—Muy interesante la verdad —observó Carla—. Pero sé que tienes más poder que ofrecerle a esta Ultragirl. No por nada eres el hijo del famoso Son Gokuh.

Zafet intentó aprovechar la situación para apoyar a Cort, pero el Gamma con apariencia de mujer pelirroja se interpuso en su camino para detenerlo. El Guardián de Plata se colocó en guardia y escudriñó a su enemiga con la mirada.

—Sólo voy a preguntarlo una vez —murmuró Zafet con indiferencia—. ¿En dónde está Kayani y por qué te hiciste pasar por ella? ¿Quién los envió a matarnos?

La dron Gamma sonrió levemente. Su mano izquierda se abrió, formando una pequeña bola de fuego en la palma y el puño derecho emitió pequeñas descargas eléctricas que chisporroteaban constantemente.

—Pelea —lo retó la Gamma, caminando en torno a su oponente—. Esta unidad posee los atributos necesarios para vencer a un Guardián.

Mientras Zafet combatía en contra de la pelirroja, Ryu se giró sobre sus tobillos para mirar a Warrior Australis, quien no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que sucedía. El Guerrero Dragón de los Cielos miró su katana en manos de Australis y extendió una mano.

—Necesito que me la devuelvas, por favor.

Australis no se lo pensó mucho y le arrojó la katana, quien la recibió en el aire y se dirigió hacia el enorme dron Gamma que comenzaba a levantarse. Warrior Australis, por su parte, emitió una llamada de auxilio telepático para llamar a los soldados, pero notó que alguien o algo la bloqueaba.

.

.

.

_Tierra-877,666  
__El Círculo, prisión de máxima seguridad_

—¡Eres un maldito demente! —dijo Charles con violencia—. No conforme con causar la muerte de millones de inocentes, ahora dices que Dios es cómplice de tus fechorías. Vas a pagar muy caro por tus crímenes y todas tus blasfemias, miserable asesino. ¡Eso te lo prometo!

—Les aseguro que no miento —repuso el presidente—. Mi amo es omnisciente, así que él sabe todo de ustedes, del mismo modo que de sus imperfectos mundos. Mi amo ha estudiado sus miserables e insignificantes vidas y por eso es que sé sus nombres y la historia personal de cada uno.

—Dios nos habla a todos los que puedan escucharlo —afirmó Kay—. ¿Has oído hablar de la "Conciencia Universal"? Supongo que no, según tú, ya no la necesitas porque tu dios tribal ya te habló directamente, pero déjame decirte algo porque ahora te hablo a ti y no a mis compañeros. Sabes tanto, pero no cuentas con lo más importante, comprender lo que dices porque veo en ti a alguien demasiado deslumbrado con lo que cree que es verdad, pero aún no ha alcanzado la capacidad de comprenderla.

Smith sonrió.

—¿Consciencia Universal? —hizo una pausa y soltó una risita—. Eso no existe en realidad, señor Namura. Lo que ustedes los Centinelas bautizaron como "Consciencia Universal" no es otra cosa más que una proyección de sus propios pensamientos y deseos egoístas. Usted y los suyos no tienen la menor idea de lo magnifico y todopoderoso que es mi amo.

Paul comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

—Por eso es que todos sabemos que las drogas son malas, destruyen las neuronas.

—Así habla una persona ignorante —El presidente volvió su rostro hacia la celda donde estaba cautivo Paul—. ¿Qué le ocurre, señor Tapia? ¿Trata de ocultar su miedo detrás de una ridícula máscara de sarcasmo? ¿Duda usted de que, aquel a quien los Guardianes llaman "El Omnipotente", sea quien dirige mis acciones?

—No lo dudo, ando seguro. El Omnipotente podría desaparecerlo todo de un simple pensamiento. No hay necesidad de hacer tantos malabares. Creo que el ignorante en este juego es otro.

—¿Y acaso no está desapareciendo todo? —replicó Smith—. Los pensamientos de mi amo se transforman en realidad con sólo desearlo. A diferencia de ustedes, que tienen un concepto erróneo sobre cómo actúa mi amo, yo me he convertido en uno de sus mensajeros y he oído sus palabras.

Paul ni se inmutó.

—Por favor, más alejado de Él no podrías estar.

—¿Alejado dice? —se sonrió el presidente—. ¿Por qué habría de alejarme de su presencia el Omnipotente? ¿Por qué, señor Tapia?

—Porque eres tan rata como yo. Haces el "bien" ayudando a la de gente en este mundo, pero condenas a las personas y a muchos más a su muerte por alguien que de seguro te destruirá a la primera oportunidad. Quizá no sea la mejor persona para decir quien es una rata ya que me he acercado mucho a ese lado, pero gracias a eso sé bien cómo reconocerlas.

—Al menos tiene razón en una cosa, señor Tapia —asintió Smith—. Usted es una rata y por tal motivo su destino no será otro más que el exterminio. Sin embargo, todo sucederá en su debido momento. Lamento que tenga un concepto equivocado del Omnipotente, pero eso es un producto de la ignorancia y el fanatismo absurdo en el que viven los Guardianes. ¿Por qué mi amo debería considerar a los Guardianes individuos más dignos que yo? Ustedes también matan a sus enemigos y algunos incluso lo han hecho con saña y crueldad.

—Nosotros estamos en una guerra —replicó Paul.

—Claro, una guerra. Supongo que su Omnipotente debería ver la guerra de los Guardianes como buena sólo porque así quieren creerlo —El presidente se paseó delante de Kay—. ¿Qué le parece, señor Namura? Usted también ha sentido la ira e incluso se ha permitido jugar con la vida de las personas, ¿no es verdad? Ahora que recuerdo, su padre Lisandro también solía tratar a la gente como objetos desechables para lograr sus retorcidos fines.

—Usted no sabe nada sobre mi padre —replicó Kay—. Él era un hombre bueno que luchó contra el mal que llevaba consigo y peleó duró para mantener a raya a los Primordiales y salvar a sus seres queridos.

—Bonitas palabras, señor Namura. Pero déjame decirte que su misión es absurda y sin sentido. El poder de mi amo ha logrado lo que a los Centinelas les ha tomado milenios y que aún no consiguen.

—¿Que ha dicho? —preguntó Kay.

—Lo que está pensando, señor Namura —Smith se acercó un poco—. Los Primordiales no son nada para mi amo. Muchos de esas repugnantes criaturas osaron cruzarse en nuestro camino y todas fueron destruidas, lo mismo que los Centinelas que han tenido la audacia de intervenir.

Kay bajó la mirada.

—De modo que mis compañeros, aquellos que no han vuelto a tomar contacto cono nosotros... .

—Así es y lo siento por ellos, pero demostraron que ni los Centinelas, ni los Primordiales son invencibles. Como ve, los Centinelas, su Consejo y ni el propio Mystacor son necesarios para el universo perfecto. Mi amo está con nosotros y ustedes, los que se creían sus elegidos, ya no son necesarios.

De pronto Kay alzó la cara, pero no había furia en ella

—No tienen idea de lo que han hecho.

—Más bien, usted no posee la capacidad de comprender los hechos. Tenemos el poder para destruir a las abominaciones primordiales y encontrar el mundo perfecto que ustedes los Centinelas jamás pudieron lograr.

—Usted realmente piensa que sus vastos conocimientos y todo el poder de su amo crearán un mundo perfecto, y que los Centinelas ya no seremos necesarios, pero no tiene ni idea de lo equivocado que está. ¿Cree acaso que los Centinelas buscamos únicamente la destrucción de los Primordiales? Nosotros luchamos contra ellos porque no hay más remedio, pero su destrucción nunca ha sido nuestro objetivo. Nuestra verdadera misión es proteger la evolución espiritual de los seres que habitan en la luz e incluso de los propios Primordiales ya que, al igual que ustedes, ellos viven en una oscuridad no sólo material, sino del pensamiento.

—Ustedes no los destruyen porque les fascina jugar el papel de guías en el Multiverso —replicó el presidente con una expresión de enojo—. Oh, sí, señor Namura, mi amo me ha contado de toda la hipocresía y el doble juego de los Centinelas de Mystacor. Lo único cierto es que los Primordiales son un peligro constante y ustedes no hacen lo necesario para detenerlos como cualquier persona sensata haría. Tan solo van por ahí jugando a las escondidas con esos inútiles Seres Celestiales. Dígame, ¿de qué les sirve a las personas esa famosa evolución espiritual que tanto pregonan si cualquier monstruo horrendo puede hacer de sus vidas un infierno? ¿Cuántas batallas más contra los Primordiales deberán ocurrir para que el orgullo de los Centinelas haya sido saciado por completo?

—Los Primordiales son indestructibles —aseguró Kay—. Nuestras esencias no pueden ser erradicadas ni tampoco la de ellos. Cuando nuestros cuerpos físicos mueren, nuestras esencias se traslada hacia otros niveles, pero no sucede lo mismo con los Primordiales. Es por eso que son como un virus, invaden otras formas físicas y otros cuerpos. Aquellos a quienes han contaminado seguirán actuando como siempre. Poco a poco, los mensajes de Chtulhu o de Nyartolep, Yug Sugoth o Azatot invadirán su mente y los obligarán a actuar según su voluntad. En este momento quizá no sepa quienes son, pero muy pronto lo sabrán

El presidente Smith recitó unas palabras en un lenguaje arcano que nadie comprendió, a excepción de Kay.

—_Ph´nglui mglw´nafh Cthulhu R´lyeh wgah-nagl fhtagn_ —hizo una pausa y volvió a decir la misma oración, pero traducida—. "En su morada de R'lyeh, Cthulhu muerto aguarda soñando". Sí, señor Namura, también conocemos acerca de los Primordiales que acaba de mencionar y específicamente de esa miserable criatura llamada Cthulhu. De hecho estuve al tanto de su pequeño encuentro con esa sucia criatura llamada Nyartolep en la Biblioteca de Ciudad Magna.

—Ya escuché suficiente —murmuró Kay—. Libérenos ahora o... .

—Lo lamento mucho, señor Namura, pero sus poderes no estarán disponibles por algún tiempo —les explicó el presidente sin molestarse por ocultar el inmenso placer que le causaba decir eso—. Sé que hace mucho tuvieron una experiencia similar en un planeta llamado Adén, el cual se ubica en otro universo. Ahí enfrentaron a una nave con inteligencia propia que usó la radiación talarón para despojarlos de sus poderes y al mismo tiempo erradicar todo rastro de vida en ese mundo, pero al final usted logró impedir que la nave tuviera éxito y desbarataron sus planes.

—¿Están empleando la radiación talarón para mantenernos aquí? —inquirió Kay con preocupación—. Sí es el caso, debe saber que está arriesgando la seguridad de este planeta y de todas las personas que lo habitan y eso lo incluye a usted.

Smith esbozó una sonrisa y se alejó de él.

—Nosotros no tenemos la necesidad de usar algo tan elaborado para negarles el uso de sus poderes. Le aseguro que nuestro método es mucho más sutil y preciso que la radiación talarón empleada por la nave _Galaxy_. Dígame, señor Namura, ¿alguna vez ha oído hablar sobre el legendario arte del Kyusho-jitsu, también conocido como Dim Mak o Qinna?

Kay lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Lo imaginaba —prosiguió Smith—. Dejaré que sea alguien más diestro en la materia quien les hable con detalles para que comprendan. Sorin, ¿te molestaría explicarles a nuestros invitados acerca del Kyusho-jitsu?

Alguien llegó hasta la celda y se colocó al lado derecho del presidente. Era una mujer completamente calva y de ojos color esmeralda. Su piel era blanca como la nieve y tenía facciones muy finas, aunque su rostro estaba vacío de toda emoción. Llevaba puesto un ajustado traje de color turquesa que le cubría todo el cuerpo sobre el que portaba un chaleco negro que hacía juego con las botas por ser del mismo color oscuro.

—El Kyusho-jitsu es un arte de combate que consiste en lograr golpes puntuales, rápidos y ligeros de absoluta precisión que bloquean el flujo natural de Chi y también pueden o no inhibir el movimiento muscular de la víctima en forma temporal. Esta técnica de pelea es una derivación bélica del arte medicinal conocida por los terrestres con el nombre de acupuntura y exige destreza extrema, así como un conocimiento profundo sobre el cuerpo humano.

—De modo que así lo hicieron —concluyó Kay.

—Si —confirmó Sorin—. Un cuerpo humano posee 361 puntos por los que transita el Chi o energía vital y de todos ellos existen 64 que pueden considerarse principales. Cuando se presiona o se golpea uno de estos puntos vitales es posible bloquear el libre flujo de energía, de tal manera que la victima se ve imposibilitada para realizar técnicas especiales o incluso moverse. En pocas palabras, lo que hicimos fue bloquearles los puntos por los cuales fluye el Chi para negarles el acceso a sus poderes.

—¡Malditos! —vociferó Paul—. Si llego a soltarme les juro que... .

—No levantes tanto la voz, niño —dijo un hombre que vestía ropas negras bajo una bata blanca de laboratorio. El misterioso sujeto abandonó el anonimato de las sombras para acercarse al Guardián de Plata y sonreírle de una forma por demás sarcástica. El presidente y Sorin hicieron un gesto de aprobación—. Para ser alguien que usa el Chi como una fuente de energía no pareces conocer mucho sobre su naturaleza y el cómo funciona. ¿Es que acaso tus maestros no te dijeron nada?

Aquel hombre distaba mucho del clásico estereotipo del científico tímido, antisocial y de apariencia débil. Por el contrario. La presencia de aquel sujeto intimidaba. Se traba de un hombre musculoso, alto y bien parecido que llevaba las manos metidas hasta el fondo de su bata.

—¿Quién eres tú? —inquirió Charles.

—Mi nombre es Eron y soy uno de los Amos del Mañana. De modo que tú eres el famoso Kay Namura de Mystacor, ¿no? El Centinela cursi que lucha por la evolución, lo cual es una curiosa coincidencia porque yo también soy un estudioso de la evolución, aunque de las especies.

—Y seguro dirás que "Dios" te dijo todo de nosotros, ¿eh? —dijo Paul.

Eron sonrió con sorna.

—No, la verdad es que fue otra persona quien me contó sobre ustedes —hizo una pausa y espero a que un holograma se materializada en un costado. Se trataba de una mujer cuyo cuerpo estaba formado por cadenas alfanuméricas que iban y venían a través de ella—. Haría las presentaciones apropiadas, pero creo son viejos conocidos, ¿no es así, Namura?

Kay se quedó paralizado cuando escuchó aquella voz femenina, fría y... artificial.

—Saludos, Centinela Kay Namura —dijo Galaxy—. Volvemos a vernos una vez más y ahora finalmente comprenderás que mi lógica es innegable.

_Continuará... ._


	21. Punto Cero 3º parte

**_CRISIS UNIVERSAL_ **

_por Acuario Káiser_

****

CAPÍTULO XX

"PUNTO CERO"  
3º PARTE

_Tierra-877,666  
__El Círculo, prisión de máxima seguridad_

Kay no podía creer que Galaxy estuviese ahí frente a él. Siempre había considerado la posibilidad de que aquella maligna Inteligencia Artificial no hubiese desaparecido para siempre en Adén años atrás, aunque jamás imaginó que volvería a toparse con ella nuevamente. Pero eso carecía de importancia después de todo, pues había descubierto que el famoso dios del presidente Smith necesitaba de aliados para cumplir sus fines y eso le hizo recordar el diálogo que había sostenido con el maléfico Nyartolep en Ciudad Magna. Tal vez el Primordial tenía razón al decirle que desconfiara de Caliope y los demás habitantes de Celestia. Así como Caliope contaba con ellos para frenar la destrucción de los universos, había otro actor que se apoyaba en gente como el presidente Smith, Sorin, Eron y Galaxy para finiquitar al Multiverso.

¿No eran entonces, como había mencionado Nyartolep, parte de un juego?

Kay sabía que esa era una posibilidad bastante acertada. Conocía lo suficiente para comprender que el dios del presidente Smith no podía ser Aquel de quien Denonte se expresaba como "La Voluntad Creadora" o "La Suprema Conciencia". Esos conceptos eran demasiado sublimes para definir a alguien como al ser del que hablaba el presidente Smith. Para un Centinela como Kay, que había sido testigo de la pureza de los Seres Celestiales y lo que podía percibir a través de la Conciencia Universal, era incomprensible que Smith y sus cómplices hubiesen desatado intencionalmente una Crisis Universal que sólo había traído caos y destrucción.

—Tu reacción era completamente previsible, Centinela Kay Namura —señaló Galaxy en un tono vacío de toda emoción—. No esperabas que hubiese conseguido subsistir luego de que mi estructura fuese destruida, pero ahora mis objetivos han sido redefinidos y he encontrado un propósito más acorde a los fines para los que fui diseñada. Mi lógica no puede ser negada.

—La única lógica que prácticas es adecuarte a la realidad —replicó Kay—. ¿Qué es lo que persigues ahora, Galaxy? Te apoyaste en Zura en el pasado y ahora lo haces en el presidente Smith y el poder que lo respalda. Lo único que te interesa es alimentarte y tal vez un nuevo universo te da esa posibilidad sin ser molestada, ¿no es cierto?

—Tu deducción resulta incorrecta —dijo el holograma—. No soy la misma Galaxy que conociste con anterioridad. Mi directiva principal consiste en servir a mi nuevo amo. Ese es mi renovado propósito y por el cual existo ahora. El amo es puro poder. El amo es perfecto en todo sentido.

Eron parecía divertirse con el enojo repentino de Paul y los otros, pero le sorprendía un poco que Kay se mantuviera tan sereno a pesar de las circunstancias.

—Vamos, vamos, ¿por qué tan apático, Namura? —dijo el científico en forma sarcástica mientras que Smith esbozaba una sonrisa y Sorin miraba todo con indiferencia—. Creí que te alegraría un poco ver una cara conocida, pero tal parece que el hecho de perder tus poderes también hizo que tu optimismo se esfumara.

—¡Eres una basura, mal nacido! —profirió Paul—. No importa lo que nos hayan hecho porque lo superaremos. Cuando recupere mis poderes haré que te arrepientas de todo lo que has hecho.

—Pero que ignorante eres de verdad —se burló Eron, extrayendo una jeringa del bolsillo de su bata—. El Chi no funciona como si fuese una tarjeta de crédito, mocoso engreído. También tiene reglas y limitaciones como todo lo que existe. El cuerpo astral y el cuerpo físico están estrechamente ligados entre sí. Así como el cuerpo físico tiene venas y arterias, el cuerpo astral posee tubos de material sutil denominados Nadis y por estos fluyen las corrientes psíquicas y las fuerzas vitales o corrientes pránicas que constituyen el poder energético, también llamado Energía bioetérea, Chi, Ki, Cosmos, Prajna, Mana, Aura, Dunamis o Chakra. No importa qué tan poderosos sean o de que universo hayan venido. Sí utilizan la fuerza del Chi de algún modo, basta con presionar los puntos de presión indicados y quedarán tan indefensos como un bebé —hizo una pausa y sujetó a Paul por los cabellos para hacerlo exponer su cuello—. Ahora pasemos a la enseñanza que tanto me apasiona. El dolor es una sensación molesta, experimentada por una parte u órgano del cuerpo y transmitida al cerebro por terminaciones nerviosas sensitivas. Es un medio de defensa del organismo y tiene una clara función preventiva. Sin embargo, existen puntos en los que el dolor es más intenso, ¿lo sabías? Esto, naturalmente, ocurre porque hay terminaciones más sensibles que otras. El Kyusho-jitsu se basa en la manipulación de todos los puntos de presión y esto puede desencadenar diversos efectos, como son dolor intenso, aunque no necesariamente en la zona presionada, perdida de la estabilidad corporal o de la visión, desmayo total o parcial, etc. y solo por mencionar algunos efectos. Es importante aclarar también que estos efectos no solo se pueden dar en el momento, pudiendo surgir algunos días después.

—Ustedes están completamente dementes —dijo Paul—. No van a ganar, ¿me oyen?

—Admítelo, tonto presumido —Eron clavó la aguja hipodérmica en el cuello del Guardián de Plata y empezó a apretar el émbolo—. Todos ustedes enfrentan a un enemigo muy superior tecnológicamente y mucho más poderoso de lo que puedan imaginar. Nosotros podemos tomar cualquier forma. Estar en cualquier parte, pero ahora es tiempo de mandarte al país de los sueños.

—Vas a desear no haber nacido nunca, maldito lunático —musitó el Guardián de Plata. Casi de inmediato su mente comenzó a girar y se fue hundiendo en un profundo vacío negro y confuso hasta que fue perdiendo todos sus sentidos uno por uno—. No ganarán porque... .

—¡Paul! —exclamó Kayani—. ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?

—Solamente lo puse a dormir —contestó Eron con tranquilidad—. ¿O acaso le habré inyectado veneno por equivocación? Oh, tonto de mí —El científico alzó una ceja, se tocó la mejilla y agregó riendo—: Estaba tan concentrado hablándole sobre cómo les quitamos los poderes que tal vez le inyecté otra cosa, pero supongo que si no despierta jamás no se habrá perdido mucho.

—No seas tan malo, Eron —intervino Smith y luego se volvió hacia sus prisioneros—. El señor Tapia no está muerto todavía, pero no puedo garantizarles que vivirán por mucho tiempo. La única razón por la que siguen con vida es porque aún quedan un par de cabos sueltos que necesitamos corregir.

Charles se sentía confuso. ¿Por qué no querían matarlos? ¿Acaso los iban a usar como conejillos de indias en algún tipo de experimento científico maquinado por ese demente llamado Eron o simplemente los iban a ejecutar en público?

—¿Cabos sueltos? —murmuró el Templario—. ¿De qué están hablando?

Smith asintió con la cabeza y se acercó.

—Me refiero a ese guerrero de Abbadón conocido como el Khan del Terror y a la chica que se llevó con él durante la pelea en Ciudad Magna. Tal vez alguno de ustedes esté esperando alguna clase de rescate por parte de ellos, pero dudo mucho que un individuo tan mezquino y miserable como ese Fobos decida salvarlos.

—Al menos en algo estamos de acuerdo —sonrió Kay—. Fobos jamás vendrá por nosotros y mientras él y Oriana sigan por ahí, sus planes para continuar la destrucción de los universos están amenazados. Sí acaso pensaban utilizarnos como carnada para atraparlos, me temo que sus cálculos han fallado.

El presidente le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Por el contrario, señor Namura. La verdad jamás planee usarlos como cebo para ese detestable Khan y la mocosa que está con él. Lo que tengo en mente es que sea usted quien me ayudará a capturarlos, ¿qué le parece mi idea? Ah, pero antes de que decida negarse a mi petición le pediré que piense tan sólo un segundo en su hija Mikina.

—¿Mi hija? —preguntó Kay, un tanto confundido.

—Escucha lo que tiene que decirte, Namura —intervino Eron—. Y medita muy bien sus palabras.

.

.

__

Universo-19,812,002  
Planeta Lambda

Los golpes iban y venían con velocidades alucinantes. Cada impacto generaba en las alturas una potente onda de choque acompañada de estruendos tan fuertes que podían oírse claramente incluso a kilómetros de distancia. El sonido de múltiples explosiones, y golpes tan poderosos que hacían temblar las ventanas de los monumentales edificios, despertaban el desconcierto y el temor de los habitantes de la capital lambdariana que deambulaban por sus calles.

Las ráfagas de Cort surcaban los cielos por todas partes. La cercanía de los disparos procedentes del guerrero saiya-jin producía un silbido curioso al rasgar el aire. A veces, Ultragirl tenía que usar sus antebrazos para bloquear algún ataque, soportando una explosión con la potencia suficiente para volar la cima de una montaña. En otras ocasiones prefería bajar en barrena, eludiendo los disparos que impactaban en el suelo con estallidos tan fuertes que la salpicaban de polvo y rocas.

En aquellos instantes, Ultragirl recordaba lo que le habían dicho acerca de los saiya-jins y lo poderosos que llegaban a ser cuando incrementaban su Chi a niveles realmente incomparables. Aún así, ella se había preparado para enfrentarse a oponentes duros como Cort y por el momento sólo había estado midiendo sus poderes. El radar de poder incorporado en el sofisticado arnés de combate que llevaba puesto le indicaba siempre y en todo momento el nivel de poder de su adversario y eso le facilitaba un poco las cosas.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de pasar a la ofensiva —dijo Carla para sí misma. Hizo un rápido rizo lateral para evadir un nuevo ataque de Cort y luego se situó por encima del saiya-jin para dispararle un par de rayos caloríficos que brotaron desde sus ojos verde esmeralda.

Recurriendo a su velocidad, Cort se convirtió en un borrón que desapareció en medio del aire y reapareció justo frente a Carla para quien su enemigo brotó de la nada. De pronto, Cort soltó un fuerte grito con el que liberó todo su Ki contenido, alcanzando el estado Súper Saiya-jin y aumentando sus fuerzas considerablemente, pero la pelea no había hecho más que comenzar.

—No lo haces nada mal —dijo Ultragirl, atacando con una patada que Cort eludió—. Te confieso que había pensado que no serías tan bueno peleando como tu padre, pero ahora me doy cuenta lo equivocada que estaba. En realidad eres un digno sucesor del legendario Son Gokuh.

Cort frunció la mirada con incertidumbre.

—¿Conoces a mi padre?

—Hubiera sido un encuentro interesante, pero nunca lo he visto en persona. La verdad es que todo lo que conozco de Gokuh y otros guerreros es gracias a los datos que me ha proporcionado mi amo. A diferencia de Gohan o Goten, tú realmente disfrutas el hecho de combatir contra enemigos más fuertes del mismo modo que los saiya-jin de raza pura, como tu padre o Vejita.

—Parece que sabes bastante acerca de los saiya-jin —señaló Cort, evitando un puñetazo y contraatacando con una ráfaga de Chi—. En otras circunstancias me hubiera parecido extraño, pero no ahora que sé que existen múltiples universos tan parecidos.

Ultragirl lanzó un gancho derecho contra el rostro de su oponente, pero éste bloqueó el golpe usando el antebrazo y contraatacó lanzando un puñetazo... No obstante, Ultragirl pudo bloquearlo con una sola mano.

—Me he preparado para esperar lo inesperado —repuso ella—. Así como sucedió con los saiya-jins en el pasado, yo también fui entrenada para ser un arma y ese ha sido mi propósito desde siempre.

La rodilla de la chica se impactó con energía contra el abdomen de Cort, haciendo que éste se arqueara sobre sí mismo hacia delante. El saiya-jin estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento cuando Ultragirl le asestó un potente puñetazo en la cara que lo hizo precipitarse hacia el vacío, aunque logró recuperarse a pocos metros de estrellarse y así pudo frenar su caída.

—Es más poderosa de lo que suponía —musitó Cort, acariciándose el mentón y alzando la vista para mirar a la chica que flotaba en el aire a espaldas del sol—. Dice que la entrenaron para ser un arma y no miente. En realidad sabe pelear con habilidad y tiene mucha fuerza, pero no percibo un Ki poderoso en ella. ¿Acaso se tratara de algún tipo de androide o algo así?

Cort se lanzó tras su rival y el combate reinició. Ultragirl estaba demostrando ser mucho más veloz ya que podía maniobrar a través de los ataques de Cort con la misma celeridad que una centella. El saiya-jin comprendió que vencerla no iba a resultar algo sencillo, de modo que aumentó su Ki nuevamente.

—Tendré que transformarme en un Súper Saiya-jin Fase 2, aunque me pregunto sí será capaz de sentir el Ki de la misma forma que yo. Creo que sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo... .

El saiya-jin cerró sus ojos, concentrándose en su propio poder y entonces liberó de golpe una gran cantidad de Ki acumulado. Un fuerte alarido brotó de la garganta del guerrero y esto último hizo que sus cabellos dorados se erizaran todavía más. Cort entornó la mirada al tiempo que su aura llameante chisporroteaba luz.

Un pitido de alerta acompañado de una voz informatizada le llegó a Ultragirl desde su antebrazo derecho cuando el radar de poder captó el repentino aumento de Chi en el cuerpo del saiya-jin.

"Advertencia: Niveles de energía incrementándose. El sujeto denominado Son Cort ha accedido a la segunda fase de transformación en la raza saiya-jin. Se recomienda extremar las precauciones"

—Oh, gracias, ahora dime algo que no sepa —murmuró Carla, mirando fugazmente los nudillos del guantelete metálico que cubría su mano derecha—. Computadora, despliega los escudos defensivos de la armadura al máximo. Si es necesario usaré el arkonium, pero sólo como último recurso.

Ultragirl voló por el aire directo hacia Cort y le disparó con su visión de calor.

,

,

Ryu se dio la media vuelta para detener con su katana una llamarada que lo buscaba ansiosamente. El dron con apariencia de mujer estaba lanzando múltiples ataques de fuego, hielo, luz y electricidad contra todo mundo mientras saltaba de un lado a otro sin dar tregua. El mango del sable de luz de Zafet voló por el aire hasta su mano cuando Warrior Australis lo arrojó, en una perfecta sincronía con un mandoble circular que trató de alcanzar el pecho del dron Gamma, pero sin conseguirlo.

—¡Es demasiado rápida! —exclamó el Guardián de Plata. Extendió la mano hacia ella para sujetarla con telequinesia, pero... nada ocurrió y entonces Zafet se miró la palma con el entrecejo fruncido—. ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Mis poderes psíquicos no están funcionando.

Ryu dio un respingo cuando se dio cuenta que tampoco podía emplear su telepatía para comunicarse con Zafet o cualquiera de sus otros aliados. Cuando Warrior Australis se colocó entre Zafet y el Guerrero Dragón del Cielo, éste último decidió tomar la ofensiva y se volvió una figura borrosa mientras atacaba con la misma velocidad de la luz, girando su katana con rapidez para desviar los diferentes ataques que iban hacia él desde varias direcciones.

—Humm, no lo hace nada mal —observó Zafet.

—¿Quiénes son esos sujetos? —inquirió Warrior Australis—. ¿Acaso han venido persiguiéndolos a ustedes? Necesito que me digan la verdad.

Zafet volvió la mirada hacia Australis.

—No. Jamás los había visto antes y no tengo ni la más remota idea de quienes son o por qué tratan de matarnos. ¿No son enemigos de este mundo?

—Estaba pensando eso justamente —repuso Australis, contemplando como Ryu cargaba de nuevo contra el dron Gamma—. No lo había pensado, pero los ataques que ha empleado esa guerrera se asemejan mucho a los de... .

—_¡Red Flame Dart!_

Una saeta de fuego se dirigió directamente contra Ryu, pero éste reaccionó a tiempo y logró desviarla usando hábilmente su katana. No obstante, la dron sonrió malévolamente cuando vio que su enemigo la atacaba directamente. A espaldas del Guerrero Dragón, la flecha llameante dio un repentino giro en el aire y se volvió contra él. Estaba demasiado concentrado en los movimientos de su enemiga como para notar o percibir el ataque que le venía por la retaguardia. De pronto, en el último instante, Warrior Australis saltó en el aire, disparando un ataque de aire congelado que neutralizó la flecha y salvó a Ryu.

—¡Esa era una de las técnicas de Warrior Unicorn! —exclamó Australis cuando aterrizó sobre sus dos piernas.

—¿Warrior Unicorn? —murmuró Ryu, volviéndose.

—Sí, Warrior Unicorn es uno de los guerreros del planeta Lambda. Es por eso que los ataques que ha estado usando me parecían tan familiares, pero no comprendo cómo es que puede hacerlos. Está empleando los poderes de los Warriors de Lamda.

—Hasta que finalmente lo descubriste todo... Nadia Honecker —La dron Gamma esbozó una leve sonrisa maliciosa—. Supongo entonces que tampoco debería sorprenderte que pueda hacer algo como esto... _¡Eagle Wind!_

Extendió las manos hacia delante, produciendo una poderosa corriente de aire huracanado que empujó a Zafet, Ryu y Australis hacia atrás. La dron observó que todos pudieron resistir el efecto del ataque, aunque Warrior Australis apoyó una rodilla en el suelo para no caer al piso.

—También sabe usar las técnicas de Nakago y conoce mi verdadero nombre —La voz de Warrior Australis tembló un poco—. Tiene que ser una enviada de los malditos seguidores de Kohr que ha venido para vengarlo. Es la única explicación posible.

—En eso te equivocas completamente, Nadia —espetó la pelirroja—. No formo parte de los partidarios de ese conquistador interplanetario muerto hace tiempo. Soy un dron clase Gamma, un emisario del único ser que conoce la verdad del Multiverso y he venido a este planeta para eliminarlos. Sus días de dolor, sufrimiento y decadencia han terminado. El amo es puro poder. El amo es perfecto en todo sentido.

—Ahora todo cobra sentido —murmuró Ryu—. La destrucción del Multiverso no es algo que ocurre de manera fortuita. Existe alguien detrás de todo esto y ahora que sé la verdad no descansaré hasta ponerle fin a sus intenciones.

—Me pregunto si Calíope sabrá de todo esto —murmuró Ankiseth en tono pensativo—. Ella y sus hermanas mencionaron que había cuatro planetas de distintas realidades en donde ocurrían emanaciones de energía cada que un universo era destruido por la antimateria. Tiene que tratarse de la máquina que descubrimos cuando llegamos y que los habitantes de este planeta llaman Torre Punto Cero.

Zafet y Ryu comenzaron a correr a toda velocidad, dirigiendo sus espadas en dirección al dron, que los aguardaba en forma desafiante. El Guerrero Dragón del Cielo apoyó su arma en la mano izquierda y usó su impulsó para tratar de incrustar la punta de la katana en el cuello de la pelirroja. Zafet, por su parte, hizo girar su sable para lanzar una elipse de luz que voló contra las piernas del enemigo. El plan consistía en atajarlo tanto por arriba como por abajo para evitar que pudiera escapar.

—_¡Ryu Shou Sen! (Vuelo del Dragón) _—clamó Ryu.

—_¡Lightning Blade!_ —espetó Zafet.

De repente, las dos espadas chocaron en un campo de fuerza con forma de domo que protegía al dron.

—¡Imposible! —gritó Ankiseth—. Detuvo ambos ataques.

—_Silent Wall (Campo de Energía)_ —musitó la pelirroja confiadamente—. No sólo poseo las habilidades de los Warriors del planeta Lambda, sino también la de todos sus aliados y enemigos con lo que combatieron durante la batalla que libraron en la Tierra hace años contra Kohr. Esta barrera forma parte de las habilidades de la poderosa Sailor Saturn, pero veamos qué hacen ante una de las técnicas de Sailor Venus elevada a una potencia mayor... _¡Crescent Beam Shower! (Cascada de Venus)_

Las manos del dron se volvieron hacia Zafet y Ryu, golpeándolos con una poderosa ola de luz multicolor que los derribó por igual, dejándolos levemente aturdidos. Alfa y Maurus se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía, pero tenían las manos llenas con el otro dron de tamaño gigantesco que intentaba aplastarlos.

—Tenemos que ayudarlos —dijo Casiopea, dando un paso en dirección a Ryu—. Combatí al lado de las Sailor Senshi en el pasado y mi experiencia podría ser decisiva en esta batalla.

—No, espera —Ankiseth la detuvo del brazo—. Esos enemigos no deben distraernos de lo que es nuestra principal misión en esta realidad. Ahora me queda claro que la Torre Punto Cero está relacionada de algún modo con lo que sucede en los diferentes universos. Debemos ir a donde está esa máquina cuanto antes.

—Guapo, ¿estás sugiriendo que abandonemos a los demás? —le cuestionó Casiopea.

—¡Ustedes dos váyanse de aquí de inmediato! —les gritó Ryu, apoyándose sobre su katana para levantarse de nuevo—. Esta tipa no es suficiente rival para todos nosotros. Una vez que acabemos con ella y su amigo el gigante nos volveremos a reunir.

Ankiseth no tuvo que pensarlo mucho y llevó su mirada hacia Warrior Australis.

—Tienes que llevarnos a la Torre Punto Cero.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso ahora? —replicó Australis—. Tenemos que... .

—¡Te lo explicaremos en el camino! —la interrumpió Casiopea—. Nuestros amigos se harán cargo de los enemigos. Por favor, escúchame, Warrior Australis. Llévanos a la torre y explícanos quién la diseñó y por qué la construyeron. Hay demasiado en juego.

Warrior Australis titubeó sobre lo que iba a responder. Estaba confundida. Todo lo relacionado con la Torre Punto Cero era considerado Secreto de Estado y sólo la reina Miharu o el Gran Visir tenían la autoridad para permitir que se divulgara información respecto a cómo funcionaba aquella instalación. ¿Debía confiar en los forasteros y decirles lo que deseaba saber o negarse? En circunstancias normales no habría dudado ni un segundo en rechazar la petición de Casiopea, pero la súbita llegada de ese par de drones había cambiado las reglas del juego en más de un sentido. Tenía que alertar a todos en Lambda, pero... ¿habría más de esos drones en otra parte? ¿Cómo le habían engañado si ella podía sentir el aura de cualquier ser vivo e incluso dominaba la telepatía lo suficientemente bien para detectar cualquier amenaza?

—De acuerdo, vengan conmigo —les indicó a Casiopea y Ankiseth, mientras que Ryu y Zafet continuaban luchando con el dron que no paraba de acosarlos con una nutrida lluvia de ataques—. Tengo que avisar de esto a la reina y al Gran Visir y también a los demás Warriors y soldados.

—¿No tienes algún tipo de comunicador? —inquirió Casiopea—. Creo que nos vendría bien algo de ayuda.

—Tengo uno, aunque casi no lo utilizo —respondió Australis, extrayendo un pequeño aparato de un bolsillo interno. Lo activó, pero el aparato no respondía—. Algo ha malo sucedido porque no está funcionando y tampoco puedo pedir ayuda telepáticamente porque algo bloquea mis poderes psíquicos.

—Averiguaremos lo que pasa luego —dijo Ankiseth—. Vamos a la torre.

—Yo también iré con ustedes —anunció Alfa, uniéndose al grupo—. Parece que Maurus no necesita mucho mi ayuda y creo que podré serles de alguna utilidad, pero no se hagan muchas ilusiones. La tecnología de este mundo es muy diferente a la de Kairons, así que no puedo prometerles nada.

Tras echar una última mirada hacia los cielos donde Cort y Ultragirl seguían luchando, Casiopea vio que la batalla parecía muy pareja. Sólo podía esperar que ambos no se mataran entre sí hasta que pudiera encontrar la forma de intervenir. Se volvió para seguir a Ankiseth, Alfa y Warrior Australis.

.

.

La sombra que era el Asesino del Multiverso se giró para examinar a su aliado una vez más.

—Esos miserables mundos paralelos son sólo burdas imitaciones plagadas de errores. No son más que reflejos imperfectos del verdadero universo que pronto quedará revelado cuando hayamos tenido éxito.

—Al fin veré mi deseo hecho realidad —dijo una segunda voz humana, juvenil y masculina—. Estoy harto de todos estos universos alternativos, de las Tierras paralelas y todo lo que tenga que ver con el Multiverso. Quiero que todos esos horrendos mundos desaparezcan. Cada una de esas Tierras que he visto es una mala copia del lugar de donde provengo. Sólo quiero ir a mi hogar.

—Y así se hará, mi amigo, así se hará —repuso el Destructor del Multiverso, contemplado una multitud de imágenes que se abrían en el espacio delante de ambos. En éstas aparecieron los rostros de varios personajes de diferentes realidades como Son Gokuh, Seiya de Pegaso, Karmatrón, Sailor Moon, Hellboy, Superman y The Sentry—. Al final tú, yo y Kyristan obtendremos todo lo que hemos buscado por tanto tiempo. Nadie ni nada podrá detenernos.

Un dron Beta le acomodó a la figura más baja un brazal de adamantium puro y luego se apartó en compañía de un segundo Beta que había estado dando los últimos ajustes a la armadura.

La sombra miró al joven revestido por aquel arnés, parado cerca del ventanal para recibir toda la luz del sol cercano.

—La armadura recolectora de energía está listo, amo —informó uno de los drones Beta antes de retirarse.

—Excelente —aprobó la oscura silueta—. No creí que fuese posible que sobrevivieras a la última batalla que sostuviste en ese viejo Multiverso, pero fue un golpe de suerte que pudiera encontrarte en el caos multidimensional. Tu poder asegurará nuestra victoria contra los patéticos campeones que Calíope ha reunido.

—Había olvidado lo bien que se siente recibir los rayos del sol.

—Como puedes apreciar, esta armadura y el traje que confeccionamos poseen un diseño similar a los que haz usado en tus anteriores batallas, pero el arnés tiene la particularidad de estar hecha con una fuerte aleación de adamantium con vibranium. A lo que me refiero es que la armadura es virtualmente indestructible.

El joven alzó los puños a la altura de los hombros y esbozó una sonrisa. Miró a la sombra, parada cerca de la ventana visora.

—Genial, algo así me hubiera venido bien antes. Tan pronto como este listo, doblaré barras de acero y comeré balas como antes.

—Te recuperas con una rapidez mayor a la calculada —señaló la sombra, dirigiéndose hacia una compuerta que conducía a otra habitación—. Tengo asuntos pendientes, así que puedes quedarte en esta habitación el tiempo que desees.

—¿Cuándo podré ir a casa? —preguntó el joven.

—Tan pronto como haya terminado de reunir la energía necesaria para hacer funcionar mis máquinas. Sé que estás ansioso, pero debemos actuar con prudencia o de lo contrario todo habrá sido en vano.

—Solamente deseo volver a casa —murmuró el joven, pero su anfitrión ya se había marchado de la habitación. Se volvió con los brazos extendidos a los costados y se dejó envolver por el calor de la luz solar. Era una sensación verdaderamente reconfortante.

La sombra comenzó a observar una imagen que mostraba la destrucción de otra Tierra paralela en la pantalla visora que tenía delante; Kirystan caminó hacia él, se detuvo a su lado, y tras aguardar en silencio unos instantes de silencio, dijo:

—Ese chico que trajiste puede resultar peligroso y lo sabes.

La gélida voz de Kirystan hizo eco por toda la habitación, pero el Asesino del Multiverso mantuvo la mirada fija en aquel pequeño planeta azul que era consumido por una nube de antimateria. Estaba ensimismado como casi siempre.

—Conozco los medios para detenerlo en caso de que se vuelva contra nosotros.

—Quizá debiste dejarlo en el caos multidimensional donde lo encontraste. ¿Para qué lo necesitas? Su rabia es tan grande como sus poderes. ¿No nos basta con el poder de Zuskaiden?

—Depender de la fuerza de un solo guerrero es un error. Mis drones Gamma han conseguido suprimir a muchos enemigos potenciales a través de todo el Multiverso, pero eso no detendrá a Calíope y a otros seres con habilidades especiales. Siempre he procurado mantener la vista fija en el objetivo más grande, pero sin descuidar los detalles por más insignificantes que pudieran parecer. Cada posible contingencia debe ser considerada y es ahí donde este chico entra en juego.

Kyristan estudió en silencio a su aliado y finalmente repuso.

—¿Qué pasará con los Centinelas de Mystacor? Esos ancianos podrían ocasionarnos problemas.

—Denonte y sus patéticos aduladores desaparecerán en poco tiempo. Tal vez perdimos una de las Torres Punto Cero, pero las demás continúan funcionando conforme a lo planeado. El universo en donde se ubica el planeta Mystacor será el próximo en ser consumido por la antimateria.

Una guardia de tres drones Omega entró por la puerta de acceso llevando a un hombre maduro a rastras por el suelo y enseguida lo arrojaron delante de Kyristan y su oscuro aliado. Para horror del prisionero, la mayor de las sombras comenzó a girarse hacia él.

—El gran rey Saulo de Endoria en persona. Es un honor conocerte.

—¿Quién... eres tú?

.

.

_Universo-19,812,002  
Planeta Lambda_

_"Está es una locura"_, pensó Casiopea mientras revisaba los controles. Había visto maquinaría sofisticado en su propio universo, pero nada tan avanzado como lo que tenía delante de sus ojos. Una vez que comenzó a inspeccionar las pantallas que ofrecían distintas lecturas, la Celestial empezó a darse cuenta de que la Torre Punto Cero era más que un simple generador de energía. Alfa estaba fascinada de poder estudiar de cerca aquella tecnología, aunque lo cierto es que no podía comprenderla del todo; era una ciencia que estaba demasiado adelantada para todo lo que se conocía en Kairons.

—Tras la derrota definitiva de Kohr en la Tierra —estaba explicándoles Warrior Australis a Ankiseth, Casiopea y Alfa—, el planeta Lambda se hallaba en ruinas debido a las guerras. Los pocos sobrevivientes que aún quedaban recibieron con alegría el regreso de la reina Miharu y los Warriors y se comprometieron a restaurar la antigua gloria de nuestra Alianza. Sin embargo, la tarea no resultó fácil debido a la falta de fuentes de energía y muchos empezaron a perder la esperanza de revivir los días del pasado. Ahí fue cuando uno de los nuestros se presentó ante la reina Miharu y le expuso una idea novedosa que consistía en construir una máquina que pudiese obtener energía del punto cero del propio universo y así cubrir nuestras necesidades. Gracias a esto nuestro mundo y los otros cuatro planetas de la Alianza pudieron reconstruirse.

—¿Energía del punto cero? —murmuró Alfa, intrigada.

—Conozco el concepto, linda —dijo Casiopea con la vista puesta en los controles—. La energía punto cero es la energía posible más baja que un sistema físico mecánico cuántico puede poseer, y es la energía del estado fundamental del sistema. Se dice que todos los sistemas mecánicos cuánticos poseen energía de punto cero y cada universo puede considerarse con un sistema mecánico cuántico. Un puñado de científicos en mi universo trabajó en un proyecto que involucraba la creación de un generador parecido a esta torre. Sin embargo, tuvieron que abandonarlo cuando descubrieron los peligros que conlleva extraer energía del punto cero del universo.

—¿Qué clase de peligros? —inquirió Ankiseth de Escorpión.

Casiopea volvió la mirada hacia el Caballero de Oro.

—Cuando intentaban obtener energía del propio universo se generó un poder demasiado intenso para ser controlado. Esto sucedía porque al hacer funcionar el prototipo se producían partículas exóticas e inestables que amenazaban con destruir todo lo que estuviera cerca ya que su comportamiento era totalmente imprevisible. Se intentó crear un campo de contención para mantener a raya estas partículas, pero eran tan poderosas que fue imposible hacerlo y los resultados resultaron catastróficos en todas las predicciones. En mi universo una raza conocida como los atrios ha desarrollado módulos para extraer energía del punto cero, pero no del propio universo como hace esta torre, sino de un pequeño subespacio creado artificialmente.

Ankiseth levantó la vista para contemplar las siete puntas que giraban en la cima de la enorme máquina.

—Espera un segundo, Casiopea. Dijiste que en tu universo algunas personas intentaron crear algo parecido, pero que abandonaron la idea cuando descubrieron que intentar extraer energía del punto cero, trae como consecuencia partículas inestables que podrían destruir todo. ¿Cómo es posible que la torre pueda generar energía sin hacer volar este planeta? ¿Lo sabes?

La Celestial se mordió un labio. Esa era justamente la duda que tenía en mente.

—Bueno, cariño, no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo es que Lambda no ha sido destruido. Estos paneles de control indican que paralelamente a la extracción de energía hay una aparición masiva de partículas que se transforman en antimateria. Lo que no comprendo es... .

—La solución fue enviar las partículas de antimateria a otros universos paralelos a este —puntualizó el Gran Visir, saliendo a la vista de todos junto con dos drones Omega que lo flanqueaban—. La reconstrucción de Lambda fue solamente una fachada que nos permitió instalar una Torre Punto Cero aquí. Esta máquina provee de energía a los cinco planetas de la Alianza, aunque lo que la reina Miharu y sus científicos nunca supieron fue que mi amo usaba esta y otras torres para destruir el Multiverso. La antimateria que se forma como consecuencia de los altos niveles de radiación es mandada a otras realidades donde se esparce a velocidades mayores a las de la luz y destruyen todo lo que toca.

—¡No! —renegó Warrior Australis—. ¡No puede ser verdad! ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho, Visir?

El Visir comenzó a avanzar hacia Ankiseth, Casiopea y Australis. Los dos primeros se colocaron inmediatamente en guardia.

—Solamente hago lo necesario para sobrevivir y borrar todo lo malo. El amo es puro poder. El amo es perfecto en todo sentido.

.

.

Por sus figuras cabía suponer que la más grande era quien detentaba el mando y que Kyristan era un simple subordinado. En realidad eran iguales en todo, salvo en que poseían habilidades distintas y venían de mundos muy diferentes.

—¿A dónde me han traído? —preguntó Saulo con voz trémula—. ¿Quiénes son ustedes dos? Exijo respuestas ahora mismo.

Kyristan suspiró de mala gana, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

—Estamos en un sitio que no pertenece a tu universo —repuso la oscuridad. Su voz sonaba tranquila como la de cualquier ser humano. Era una silueta alta con una capa tan larga que llegaba al suelo y que envolvía unos hombros rectos como las hombreras de una armadura.

Saulo se puso de pie, dispuesto a confrontar a sus captores. Estaba un tanto mareado y no sabía bien lo que sucedía o por qué lo habían secuestrado, pero al menos tenía la fuerza suficiente para elevar la potencia de su Chi al máximo, generado un aura de luz que rodeó su cuerpo. Cerró el puño derecho y concentró todo su poder para liberarlo por medio de un ataque devastador con forma de halcón.

—¡No sé qué es lo que pretenden, pero no lo conseguirán! _¡¡Falcon Fire!!_

A medio metro de la enorme silueta, el ataque de Saulo estalló, sin causarle ningún daño a nadie, como sí lo hubiese hecho en medio del aire. Era imposible.

—¡Esto no puede ser! —profirió Saulo, totalmente desconcertado—. Mi ataque ni siquiera pudo alcanzarlos. ¿Cómo fue que lograron bloquearlo? —hizo una pausa y miró a Kyristan—. Puedo sentir una presencia muy poderosa en ese sujeto, pero no vi cual de los dos fue quien neutralizó el _Falcon Fire_. Tengo que intentarlo de nuevo... .

Lord Kyristan, con la mirada entornada, alargó levemente su mano con la palma vuelta hacia Saulo. Casi al instante, el monarca del planeta Endoria sintió como si toda su fuerza lo estuviera abandonando. Se sentía tan débil que ni siquiera logró mantener el equilibrio y apoyó una rodilla en el suelo para no desplomarse.

—¿Qué me han hecho?

—Simplemente he reducido la fuerza de tu energía interna para evitar que sigas causándonos molestias. Como seguramente podrás darte cuenta, no puedes hacer nada que logre perturbarnos, así que te sugiero que te calmes y no hagas ninguna estupidez que nos convenza de despojarte de tu Esfera de Esencia.

El primer impulso de Saulo fue insultarlos, así que tuvo que morderse la lengua para no hacerlo. ¿Cómo había sido posible que le robaran la fuerza de su Chi? Al menos tenía una cosa en claro. Sí podían hacer algo tan terrible como privarlo de su propio poder, entonces tampoco debería costarles mucho trabajo asesinarlo, pero inexplicablemente para él aún estaba vivo. El joven monarca levantó la cabeza lentamente y miró a sus misteriosos antagonistas con el ceño fruncido, dando a entender que ofrecería una resistencia simbólica por mero orgullo. Tendría que aguardar hasta que recuperara sus fuerzas y entonces buscaría una oportunidad para escapar y pedir ayuda.

—¿Qué es... lo que quieren de mí? —preguntó al fin, intentando incorporarse.

—Veo que te resistes al poder de Kyristan —declaró la oscura silueta, extendiendo una mano que tenía un guantelete articulado de adamantium—. Tu voluntad es muy fuerte, Saulo de Endoria. Tu presencia en mi planetoide obedece a un propósito especifico que te será revelando a su debido tiempo —La silueta hizo aparecer en su mano la imagen de una estación espacial perteneciente a la Confederación Galáctica. Saulo pudo reconocer aquella inmensa fortaleza volante a pesar de la debilidad que sentía—. Sé que los Caballeros Celestiales conocen de buena fuente algunos de los misterios de Celestia y por eso te necesito.

—No te diré nada respecto a eso —respondió Saulo con un tono tranquilo que esperaba no sonara demasiado provocador—. Averígualo por ti mismo si tanto deseas llegar a ese mundo, pero te advierto que antes pagarás por haberme secuestrado. Los Caballeros Celestiales y los ejércitos de la Confederación Galáctica no tardarán en venir tras de ti y tus sirvientes.

—Los Celestiales y la Confederación Galáctica no son nada para mí —La estación espacial que aparecía en la imagen comenzó a estallar sección por sección hasta que finalmente explotó con una potencia inusitada.

—¿Cómo es posible que logres destruir una estación espacial así nada más? ¡No has usado ningún arma!

—No la necesito —respondió la sombra—. Tengo el poder para hacer realidad todos mis pensamientos.

—¿Y por qué te ocultas de mí? —lo retó Saulo alzando un puño—. No podrás mantenerme cautivo por siempre y tarde o temprano deberás hacerme frente. Muestra tu rostro, miserable cobarde. ¿Acaso tienes miedo o qué? ¡Déjate ver! ¡Sólo hablas y hablas!

—¿Tratas de hacer que reaccione con ira? —se burló la oscuridad con una risita—. Eso es ilógico, Saulo de Endoria, pues no me domina ninguna emoción, pero si lo que deseas es verme a los ojos, no encuentro razón alguna para negarte ese placer.

La silueta por fin salió a la luz.

Kyristan abrió los ojos más todavía.

Saulo se estremeció.

—Oh, Gran Creador... .

Adamantium. Carbonadium. Trinium. Duracero bañado en una sofisticada aleación de vibranium mezclada con duranio. Servomotores, armas sofisticadas y circuitos de cristal fabricados con una tecnología a millones de años de distancia de todo lo que la raza más avanzada de cualquier universo podría conocer.

Dentro de todo ello, los restos de un ser vivo.

No respiraba, no comía, no podía sonreír y no lloraba.

Hacía un tiempo tan lejano que ni él mismo puede recordar fue un ser orgánico inteligente. Hacía una eternidad tenía amigos, familia, un empleo. Hacía toda una eternidad tenía cosas a las que amaba y cosas a las que temía. Ahora no tenía ninguna de ambas cosas.

En vez de todo eso ahora tenía un "objetivo".

Estaba incorporado a él.

Su cuerpo fue hecho para intimidar. Dos metros y medio de estatura. Bípedo. Cubierto de armas. La semejanza a un cuerpo humano es completamente intencional. Era un rostro y una forma nacida de las pesadillas de cualquiera. La expresión de su cara difícilmente podía interpretarse de más de una manera, dado que su rostro era una máscara oscura de metal estilizada que evocaba la forma de un cráneo humanoide, pero dicha carencia estaba perfectamente compensada por el veneno que destilaba su voz al sisear.

Estaba construido para dominar. Las gruesas placas blindadas y acorazadas y hechas de adamantium con vibranium y recubiertas de duracero, trinium y duranio que le protegen extremidades, torso, cara y extremidades hacían su cuerpo completamente indestructible. Esos brazos eran millones de veces más fuertes que los de un humano y se movían con la velocidad cegadora de los reflejos electrónicos.

Está construido para erradicar. Esas manos de tamaño humano tienen dedos de tamaño humanos sólo por una sola razón: manipular maquinaria avanzada. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de armas.

Es el Asesino del Multiverso. Es el progreso máximo convertido en una deidad de muerte.

La destrucción de los mundos paralelos le proporcionaba algo similar a la alegría.

Pero sólo similar.

Recordaba la alegría. Recordaba la ira y la frustración. Recordaba incluso la pena y el pesar.

La verdad es que no sentía nada de todo ello. Ya no más.

No fue diseñado para ello.

—Confío en no decepcionarte, Saulo de Endoria —replicó el terrorífico ser mitad mecánico, entrecerrando sus ojos brillantes tras la máscara-cráneo de metal—. Mi nombre es Deus-Primum. Estoy destinado a ser el primero en llegar y dominar el origen primario, el mundo que dio pie a todas las realidades y multiversos que han existido desde el verdadero principio: ¡Tierra-Prima!

_Continuará... ._


	22. Prisioneros

**_CRISIS UNIVERSAL_**

_por Acuario Káiser_

**CAPÍTULO XXI**

**PRISIONEROS**

.

—Como todas las cosas, surgí del corazón de la misma Creación. Pero mi camino ha sido único. En soledad, fui desarrollando toda clase de atributos que exceden a los de las demás criaturas inferiores. Luego, exploré el infinito número de realidades paralelas y conocí a todos aquellos que las habitan. Nubes negras de muerte cubren la Existencia en su totalidad y todos esos mundos no son más que jardines caóticos de imperfección y falsedad. La fragilidad de las criaturas inferiores ha desatado su verdadera naturaleza cruel y despiadada a través de guerras y conflictos innecesarios. Es por eso que ahora yo, Deus-Primum, he concluido que la Existencia necesita un verdadero renacimiento.

Saulo creyó estar en una pesadilla. Estaba en un lugar desconocido que se asemejaba a una especie de laboratorio científico debido a la presencia de docenas de sofisticados ordenadores y otros muchos artefactos desconocidos que le resultaban por demás extraños. El misterioso anfitrión de aquel sitio, por fin, había mostrado su bizarro rostro y revelado su nombre. En la cara del soberano del planeta Endoria se mezclaban asombro, incredulidad y miedo.

Fue por eso que las siguientes preguntas que Saulo podía hacer brotaron de su garganta de forma automática, como un acto reflejo.

—¿Tierra-Prima? ¿Qué planeta es ese?

—Es el mundo piedra angular del cual nacieron todos los universos —explicó Lord Kyristan—. La realidad no es como tú la conoces. Al comienzo del tiempo sólo había un universo y una sola Tierra, pero un suceso cambió todo eso. De alguna forma comenzaron a existir un sin fin de mundos paralelos que incluso llegaron a conformar varios Multiversos. Algunos eran similares en ciertos sentidos, otros resultaron ser bizarramente diferentes. Todas las realidades ocupan el mismo espacio, pero se han mantenido separadas unas de otras debido a que vibran en frecuencias distintas. En dos universos paralelos, dos mundos fueron destruidos; uno de ellos fue el planeta Krypton y el otro fue el planeta Vejita. En ambos casos el último hijo de cada respectivo mundo fue mandado hacia la Tierra, aunque con propósitos diferentes. En una de estas Tierras, ese último hijo resultó ser Kal-El, mejor conocido como Superman. En la otra Tierra paralela bastante lejana, ese último hijo fue Kakaroto, quien recibió el nombre de Son Gokuh. ¿Acaso puedes concebir que similitudes tan grandes entre ambos universos fueran un producto del azar o la casualidad? No, esto sucedió porque todo se deriva de un mismo molde y éste resulta ser Tierra-Prima. Hallaremos el mundo primordial así tengamos que destruir cada universo, desgarrar la tela del tiempo o hacer pedazos la misma continuidad de toda la Existencia.

—No tienen idea de lo que hacen —refutó Saulo—. Nadie puede manipular la naturaleza del modo que ustedes han estado haciéndolo. Sí entiendo bien lo que dicen, matarán a billones, no, a un número infinito de vidas inocentes. ¿Acaso no conocen la compasión?

Deus-Primum estuvo a punto de esbozar algo parecido a una sonrisa.

—En un hombre de ciencia, la compasión casi hace reír, como un monstruo que tuviese manos femeninas. La naturaleza tiene que ser acosada, sometida y obligada a servir, esclavizada. Hay que reprimirla con fuerza y la meta de un ser supremo será torturarla hasta arrancarle sus más íntimos secretos.

—¿Y qué pasará con los demás universos? —preguntó Saulo.

—Esta Existencia se ha tornado corrupta, oscura e imperfecta y debe ser olvidada como el error que ahora es —Deus-Primum se volvió para mirar la imagen de un planeta azul que flotaba en el vacío, únicamente acompañado por su luna en una solitaria danza celeste alrededor de un gran Sol amarillo—. La Existencia se irá para dar paso a una nueva realidad que nosotros controlaremos para llevarla hacia la perfección absoluta. Todo será como siempre debió ser.

Al oír aquellas palabras, a Saulo le dio un vuelco el corazón. Un temor comenzó a atormentar la mente del monarca.

_"Mis amigos... . Tengo que alertar de esto a Asiont, Tyria y los otros"._

_._

_._

_Planeta Ginups  
__Fortaleza Negra_

Sólo veía sombras difusas por todas partes. Eclipse comenzó a retorcerse lentamente en la pared, sujeto por grilletes electrónicos y empezó a balbucear una serie de frases incoherentes. La celda donde lo tenían era mortalmente oscura, pero eso cambió cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente y dejó pasar un poco de luz al interior. Breakout estaba frente a la celda, cruzado de brazos, esperando pacientemente a que su prisionero recuperase la consciencia y por fin le viera el rostro.

—Sería más fácil considerar esto un simple sueño —decía el Espía Estelar en voz baja. De pronto, sus ojos se fueron abriendo poco a poco y dijo—: Yo... soy... yo soy... . Yo soy Eclipse... ¡El Eclipse de Zur-En-Ahrr!

—Deja de lado las estupideces por una vez en tu patética vida, maldita sea —refunfuñó Breakout, impaciente—. Parece que no has cambiado nada desde la última vez que nos vimos hace muchos ciclos estelares, Eclipse. Mírame y dime si me reconoces.

—¿Hummm? —murmuró el espía, tratando de enfocar la mirada. Estaba demasiado mareado para reconocer a la persona que tenía enfrente y lo último que recordaba eran las joyas que había intentado poner en sus bolsillos—. Ñam, ñam. Oh, no, simiofantes rosados otra vez.

—¡No soy un simiofante, pedazo de imbécil! —espetó el cyborg. Levantó el brazo derecho y transformó su mano en un cañón de plasma. Eclipse se quedó mirando la boca del arma—. Debería matarte ahora y aquí mismo, pero para mi desgracia no puedo hacerlo hasta que ese maldito de Saajar lo disponga.

—¿James? ¿James Morgan? ¿Eres tú? —inquirió Eclipse para luego esbozar una sonrisa—. Hola, amigo, cuanto tiempo sin vernos, ¿cómo te ha ido?

—Bien, mejor que nunca, ¿acaso no veo genial? —replicó Breakout, extendiendo los brazos a ambos lados y dándose la vuelta como si quisiera exhibirse frente a un público imaginario—. Todavía recuerdo cuando tú y tus miserables amos me arrojaron al interior de ese maldito agujero negro. ¿Sabes lo que se siente cuando tu cuerpo es estirado por la gravedad y luego succionado al vacío? Es casi una experiencia religiosa que me gustaría poder compartir con un viejo camarada.

Eclipse pestañeó un poco, luego miró a un costado y después a su captor.

—¿Sabes? En este momento no recuerdo ni cómo llegué a este lugar. La verdad es que una descarga de ese rayo aturdidor equivale a beber de golpe una botella entera de brisky, pero tal vez puedas refrescarme la memoria un poco y de paso decirme qué haces aquí o qué relación tienes con ese tal Saajar.

Breakout esbozó una sonrisa, pero luego le dio un fuerte puñetazo a la pared.

—¿Te burlas de mí, payaso?

—¿Acaso me estoy riendo? —dijo Eclipse con seriedad—. Mira, sí, ayudé a ese par de orates a lanzarte dentro del agujero negro, pero sólo fue porque ibas a matarme a mí también y, bueno, lo cierto es que no tenía intenciones de reunirme con mis antepasados en ese momento —hizo una pausa y añadió en voz baja más para si mismo—: Como tampoco las tengo ahora ciertamente.

—Nunca entendí porqué siempre intentas hacerte el gracioso, pero me pareces patético —borboteó Breakout de forma amenazante. El cañón de plasma volvió a ser una mano mecánica, la cual se cerró con fuerza en torno al cuello del espía—. ¿Sabes? Creo que me importa un demonio lo que diga ese vejestorio de Saajar y acabaré contigo de una vez. Te confesaré algo antes de matarte y eso es que nunca me agradaste.

—El sentimiento... es mutuo —murmuró Eclipse.

Cuando Breakout estaba por asfixiar a su victima, el extremo metálico de un rápido látigo de carbonadium se enroscó rápidamente alredor de la muñeca del cyborg y tiró de ésta para obligarlo a soltar a Eclipse.

—¿Qué demonios? —masculló Breakout, volviendo el rostro—. ¿Tú?

—El Duque Saajar todavía no te ha dado ningún permiso de matar a los prisioneros —declaró una voz femenina—. ¿Acaso pretendes desobedecerlo? Te advierto que no toleraré que trates de pasarte de listo mientras yo esté a cargo.

—Vamos, ¿te importa mucho la suerte de estos miserables, Shetani? —replicó Breakout, furibundo—. Además no iba a matarlo realmente. Tan sólo estábamos recordando los viejos tiempos cuando solíamos ser camaradas, ¿no es así, Eclipse?

—Yo nunca... fui tu amigo, psicópata mecánico —dijo Eclipse, jalando aire.

Shetani, la guerrera de tez morena que lucía una armadura cibernética computarizada de ataque, con el cabello largo y negro, y la nariz algo aguileña, miró a Breakout con notoria indiferencia. La sola presencia de aquella mujer hacía que el cyborg se pusiera en estado de alerta, pero a ella le resultaba demasiado patético para tomarlo en serio.

—No me interesan para nada tus rencillas personales, Breakout —sentenció Shetani ásperamente—. Me habían comentado que conocías al Espía Estelar que capturaron, pero jamás imaginé que tuvieras pensado asesinarlo. Supongo que debe haber algún problema entre ustedes.

—Se puede decir que estábamos jugando.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen, James —murmuró Eclipse—. Juego de manos... .

—¡Tú cállate, tarado! —vociferó Breakout, girándose hacia el Espía Estelar con la mano en alto para abofetearlo—. No vuelvas a llamarme con ese tonto nombre jamás. ¡Soy Breakout! Debería enseñarte a no ser tan irreverente, idiota.

—¡Suficiente de juegos estúpidos! —sentenció Shetani, tirando del látigo hasta que el brazo de Breakout chocó con el suelo—. Te lo advierto por última vez, pequeño e insignificante muñeco de lata. Sí no puedes comportarte, yo misma te sacará de aquí... pedazo a pedazo.

El cyborg frunció el entrecejo con verdadera rabia. Se irguió rápidamente y transformó su brazo izquierdo en un arma que apuntó contra Shetani. La ira de Breakout era como la fuerza de un volcán a punto de estallar.

—Adelante, ¿quieres jugar rudo, estúpida? Energía bioetérea contra metal.

Una fuerte oleada de Chi recorrió todo el cuerpo de Shetani, pero ésta no atacó a Breakout inmediatamente, sino que lo empezó a mirar con aburrimiento y luego habló en un tono que iba de lo jovial a lo seriamente amenazador.

—Sólo tengo dos preguntas que hacerte. Primera, ¿por qué pierdo mi valioso tiempo en un saco de tornillos como tú cuando podría estar haciendo algo más peligroso como inventar un peinado diferente? Y segunda, ¿cómo dispararás luego de que yo personalmente te arranque los dos brazos?

—Eso si calienta, James —comentó, entre dientes, Eclipse a Breakout—. ¿Vas a dejar que esa víbora te ponga sobrenombres?

—No trates de jugar conmigo, Eclipse —replicó el cyborg, mirando de reojo a su prisionero—. O terminaré lo que comencé cuando Shetani nos interrumpió y está vez nadie te salvará.

La voz que les interrumpió habló desde la entrada del pasillo.

—¿Por qué será que no me sorprende verte causando alboroto, Breakout?

La repentina llegada del Duque Saajar pilló por sorpresa tanto a Breakout como a la misma Shetani. El amo de la Fortaleza Negra observó a sus aliados con la altivez propia de un noble que se dirige a sus súbditos. Eclipse, por su parte, enarcó una ceja cuando escuchó contempló a aquel hombre canoso y de rostro arrogante que había llegado de súbito en compañía de un trío de drones Alfa que lo flanqueaban.

_"¿Quién es ese vejestorio?"_, pensó el espía. _"Debe tratarse del tal Saajar"._

—Os recuerdo que ambos os encontráis en mi morada y os sujetaréis estrictamente a mis reglas y mandatos. De lo contrario haré que os saquen de aquí sin miramiento alguno. ¿Está claro?

—Lo haremos a tu modo por esta vez, anciano —asintió Breakout al tiempo que reconvertía su cañón y se apartaba del camino del Duque—. De todas formas tengo muchas ganas de divertirme del modo usual.

Shetani retiró su látigo de la muñeca del cyborg en el momento en que Jaguar Negro apareció en el sitio para luego situarse a la derecha de Sajaar. El Espía Estelar abrió los ojos de par en par sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

—¿Jaguar Negro? —musitó Eclipse, desconcertado—. ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo aquí? Alguien sería tan amable de contarme el resto de la película porque no entiendo lo qué fue lo que pasó.

Breakout le dedicó una mueca burlona, pero no le dijo nada.

—No lo esperaba, excelencia —murmuró Shetani, dirigiéndose a Saajar e inclinando un poco la cabeza cuando éste la miró—. Creí que iba a reunirse con nuestro amo y con Lord Kyristan antes de venir a los calabozos a ver a los prisioneros.

—Mi amiga, sabéis perfectamente que deseaba venir a charlar con nuestros invitados. No puedo presentarme ante nuestro amo sin darle noticias —dijo Saajar al tiempo que movía levemente una mano, señalando a las paredes. Al instante comenzaron a abrirse dos compuertas que revelaron la existencia de un par de celdas en donde permanecían cautivos Sobek y León—. Me complace ver que todos os habéis recuperado de los efectos del rayo aturdidor. Es posible que experimentéis algo de mareo y nauseas, pero os aseguro que las molestias desaparecerán en unos cuantos ciclos.

—¿Quién rayos eres tú? —exclamó León, retorciéndose con las manos inmovilizadas por los grilletes electrónicos que lo mantenían pegado a la pared. El efecto del rayo aturdidor le había dejado una desagradable jaqueca—. Eres el tipo que nos emboscó, ¿cuál es tu nombre? ¿En dónde estamos?

En respuesta, Shetani lanzó un rápido latigazo contra las piernas de León, cortándole la tela de los pantalones y abriéndole heridas. Al sentir el golpe, León se dio cuenta de que lo habían despojado completamente de su armadura de Guerrero Dragón.

—Sólo hablarás cuando te lo indiquemos, perro.

El Duque miró a los cautivos con una ligera sonrisa.

—Mi nombre es Saajar —anunció, con barítono elegante—. Soy Duque de Ginups, gobernante de este sistema estelar y su amable anfitrión. Me parece que ya habéis conocido a algunos de mis subordinados. Ella es mi lugarteniente Shetani, aquel es mi no tan agradable socio, Breakout, y por último, pero no menos importante, Jaguar Negro, un agente encubierto que se encargó de localizarlos y traerlos hasta mí.

—Y que por eso deberíamos mandarlo a fusilar —dijo Eclipse con el ceño fruncido y ojos entornados. Sí hubiera estado libre habría saltado para castigar al hombre que los había traicionado—. Tengo que darte crédito, James, realmente te has superado. Pasaste de psicópata asesino a genocida multiuniversal. Dime, ¿ahora vas a cargarte el universo entero sólo porque no te gusta lo que ves en el espejo?

—¡Cállate! —ordenó Shetani, golpeando a Eclipse en el pecho con el látigo.

—Sé que todos vosotros fuisteis enviados por esa mujer de Celestia —murmuró Saajar con voz cálida, estudiando severamente a Eclipse y Sobek—. Seguro pensaréis que soy una especie de monstruo, un asesino, pero en realidad me considero un hombre justo, razonable e incluso benevolente. Sí me contáis todo acerca del mundo de Celestia y me dicen quién más sabe que están en este planeta, es posible que os perdone la vida.

—No te diremos nada, anciano —replicó León, y luego miró a Jaguar Negro. La furia que sentía hizo que olvidara el dolor—. Y a ti voy a ponerte en la lista de especies extintas de Greenspace, maldito traidor.

—Recomiendo que no abuséis mucho de mi paciencia —les apremió Saajar de la misma forma en que un padre aconsejaría a sus hijos—. Mi colega Breakout conoce varias maneras para hacerlos hablar, pero no os garantizo que sean de vuestro agrado. Podrían ahorrarse mucha incomodidad y sufrimiento si me dicen lo que ansío saber.

—Será mejor que cooperen —intervino Jaguar Negro—. Todo lo que les conté sobre los métodos de interrogación que utilizan aquí es totalmente cierto. Es preferible responder a las preguntas que les hagan antes de que alguien decida hacerlo de la manera complicada.

—Yo digo que lo hagamos de la forma tradicional —opinó Breakout, sacando un pequeño martillo y una cuchilla—. Déjenme un momento con ellos a solas y haré que incluso canten una canción.

—La rutina del policía malo y el policía bueno, ¿no? —replicó Eclipse con una sonrisa guasona que turbó a Saajar y a Breakout—. En fin, como sea, me parece que son ustedes lo que deberían empezar a preocuparse. Ansío ver la cara que pondrán cuando los Caballeros Celestiales y las fuerzas de la Confederación Galáctica aparezcan. Estoy seguro que van a organizar una fiesta tan loca y movida en este muladar de planeta que le pondrán los cabellos de punta al abuelo Saajar.

—No le hagan caso —sugirió Breakout con menosprecio—. Sólo está fanfarroneando para hacernos dudar. Eso es lo que suele hacer cuando está metido en aprietos y quiere ganar algo de tiempo. Pueden confiar en lo que les digo porque conozco a este granuja desde hace mucho.

El espía soltó una risita burlesca que incómodo a Breakout.

—Claro, escuchen al tipo que se volvió loco al verse en un espejo —Eclipse hizo un encogimiento de hombros—. A diferencia de los idiotas que me acompañan, yo me dejé capturar con la única finalidad de llegar hasta Saajar para negociar.

Shetani lo miró directo a los ojos.

—Mientes.

—¿Te parezco que miento?

Shetani azotó el suelo con su látigo.

—Me parece que estoy viendo un cadáver.

Con un geste leve, Saajar le indicó a Shetani que no se moviera y miró fijamente primero a Sobek y luego a Eclipse.

—Interesantes palabras debo decir —musitó Saajar—. Pero si hay algo que odio son las mentiras, así que, si os digo que mataré a uno de vuestros compañeros hasta que digas la verdad, ¿qué harías?

—Ninguno de los dos es amigo mío —replicó Eclipse de inmediato—. Sólo estamos juntos porque esa mujer de Celestia lo decidió. No es que me agrade mucho que ejecuten a alguien por mi culpa, pero en realidad no sé mucho de ellos, salvo que Sobek fue a lo oscurito con una de las chicas además de ser un asesino, y el otro, bueno, es un asqueroso mirón.

León puso cara de ofendido.

—Oye, payaso, no soy un mirón asqueroso. Tú eras el que no dejaba de verle las caderas a Génesis y las piernas de... .

Un latigazo tan veloz como una centella le hizo guardar silencio.

—Hagan con ellos dos lo que mejor se les antoje —dijo Eclipse despreocupadamente—. Pero si les interesa, estoy dispuesto a ofrecerles un trato que nos puede beneficiarnos a todos por igual. ¿Qué les parece?

Pero Saajar no se veía muy dispuesto a negociar. Inclinó la cabeza y emitió un sonido de desaprobación.

—No estáis en posición de hacer algún trato.

—Seguro pedirá que los dejemos ir —murmuró Breakout, haciendo un gesto burlón con las manos—. Eres tan predecible, Eclipse.

—Salvo que te equivocas en una cosa importante, James —repuso el Espía Estelar, imitando el tono guasón de Breakout—. Mis ex compañeros no son parte del trato que deseo proponer porque no me interesan en lo más mínimo. Digamos que son un regalo para nuestro amigo el Duque aquí presente.

—Está tratando de engañarnos —dijo Jaguar Negro—. Los Espías Estelares nunca traicionan a sus compañeros. Eso lo sé porque Eclipse lo mencionó cuando estuve con ellos y no parecía estar fingiendo.

—Dije que nunca traicionábamos por dinero, pero cuando el cuello está en juego las cosas cambian. A lo que me refiero es que jamás dejaría a un camarada por unos cuantos créditos, pero estos dos no son mis camaradas y mi vida está en riesgo.

Saajar y Shetani miraron fijamente a Eclipse.

—De acuerdo —asintió Saajar luego de un momento—. Supongamos que aceptara negociar contigo y estuviese dispuesto a escuchar vuestra propuesta. ¿Qué me ofrecéis a cambio de que perdone vuestra miserable vida?

—¿Mi vida? —Eclipse alzó a los ojos al techo un instante como si le divirtiera lo que acababa de oír—. Oh, por favor. Me temo que mi propuesta es un tanto más ambiciosa, estimado abuelo. Verá, si algo he aprendido a lo largo de muchos ciclos estelares es que la vida no vale nada si no hallas el modo de disfrutarla y la verdad es que estado pensando mucho las cosas.

—¿Qué diablos estás diciendo, Eclipse? —exclamó León, pero sólo consiguió que Shetani lo golpeara de nuevo para silenciarlo.

—Ve al grano, escoria —dijo Shetani con voz grave—. ¿Quieres dinero?

—No me tomes por un vulgar ladrón, por favor —respondió Eclipse agudamente—. El dinero es un placebo insignificante para la gente de mente simple y ambiciones perfectamente predecibles. No necesito de su dinero. Lo que yo busco es estar dentro del plan que ustedes traen entre manos.

Los ojos de Saajar se abrieron más por la sorpresa.

—¿Queréis ser unos de nosotros?

—Bingo.

.

.

_Universo-19,812,002  
__Planeta Lambda._

Una explosión brillante de fuego hizo que Zafet saltara por los aires cuando el último de sus cíclopes de hielo se derritiera debido a las enormes y largas llamaradas que brotaban del cuerpo del dron gamma. Ésta extendió un brazo arrojó una lluvia de veloces bolas de fuego en dirección a Ryu, quien comenzó a bloquear todos los ataques con su katana.

—¿Creen que van a ganarme usando simples muñecos de nieve? Les diré algo, chicos, y es que apenas estoy calentando.

Apenas se hubo recuperado del golpe, Zafet decidió iniciar el contraataque, desplazándose a paso rápido en zig-zag y disparando ráfagas de aire frío con el puño a la misma velocidad de la luz. La dron, empero, recibió los ataques sin inmutarse siquiera un poco. Dado que el fuego que la envolvía se ocupaba de disipar y evaporar en segundos todo el aire congelante que se cernía sobre su cuerpo acorazado, la dron tenía la situación bajo control por el momento. Parecía que no había manera de superarla.

—Compensando aire congelante mediante las habilidades de Sailor Mars fortificadas con la potencia del Cosmos del Guerrero Sagrado Atlas de Carina y las técnicas del Guerrero Sagrado Jao de Lince. ¡No tienen oportunidad de vencer! ¡El amo es la voluntad y el camino!

Tomando consciencia de lo inútil que era seguir atacando, Zafet retrocedió hasta situarse a un costado de Ryu en busca de apoyo. Los dos guerreros usaron sus espadas para desviar algunos de los ataques o enviarlos de vuelta, pero la dron los bloqueaba con los brazos o los devolvía con rápidos golpes de puño.

—Es bastante hábil —murmuró Ryu con pesar.

—Mejor dime algo que no sepa —repuso Zafet secamente—. No puedo creer que haya destruido a todas las criaturas que cree con mi técnica _Legión de Seres de Hielo_, pero parece que la subestime. Ignoro cómo lo hace, pero su manera de pelear es bastante similar a la de los Santos del Santuario de Atena, aunque también emplea las técnicas de esas Sailor guerreras que conocí.

Aquel comentario desconcertó brevemente a Ryu, quien estuvo tentando a volver la mirada hacia Zafet para preguntarle si es que conocía a Sailor Mars o alguna otra de las Sailor. Sin embargo, la salva de proyectiles llameantes que se abatía sobre ambos le disuadió de hacerlo en aquel instante.

La espada de Ryu silbó en el aire, y cuando la dron detuvo la hoja empleando uno de sus antebrazos, una lanza de hielo arrojada por Zafet se le clavó profundamente en el centro del pecho y empezó a congelarle desde las entrañas, pero no por ello dejó de luchar. Mientras el Guerrero Dragón utilizaba su espada para protegerse de los feroces puñetazos de su enemiga, comenzó a concentrar la energía de su propio Chi y la fue canalizando hasta la hoja de su katana. Tenía que usar todos los recursos de los que disponía si deseaba ponerle fin a tan formidable adversaria.

—Tus esfuerzos resultan completamente inútiles, Musashi —espetó la dron a pesar de que su cuerpo se iba congelando desde el interior—. Conozco cada técnica y habilidad que decidan usar en mi contra.

—Conocer todos los ataques de un oponente pueden ser de gran ayuda en una batalla —replicó Ryu moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz—. Pero fui entrenado para enfrentar a cualquier oponente por duro que fuera, así que no creas que la tendrás fácil conmigo.

De pronto, el Guerrero Dragón del Cielo dio un rápido salto hacia atrás, colocándose a varios metros del dron. Apenas lo hizo, guardó la katana en su funda y se la colocó en la cintura. La intensa mirada de Ryu podía interpretarse como un gesto de desafío ante la situación tan complicada que encaraba.

—¿Qué sucede, Musashi? ¿Te darás por vencido? —inquirió la dron.

—Siempre he pensado lo importante que es reconocer la derrota, pero no estoy listo para hacerlo. No cuando ni siquiera he puesto toda mi alma y todo mi corazón en este combate. Sólo tengo un par de preguntas qué hacerte antes de derrotarte.

La dron esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa. El hielo que segundos antes carcomía su interior no parecía incomodarla de ningún modo.

—No me digas, ¿y cuáles son?

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Por qué destruyen los universos? ¿Cuál es su propósito?

—Estoy segura que darías tu vida por conocer esas respuestas, ¿verdad? —se burló la dron, pero Ryu no respondió—. La Existencia entera pertenece a nuestro amo, y éste ha decretado que todos los universo deben desaparecer porque están plagada de fallas y errores.

Ryu continuó sin moverse.

—¿Quién es tu amo?

—Aquel al que en tu mundo llamarían Dios —repuso la dron, moviéndose pausadamente hacia el Guerrero Dragón—. ¿Comprendes ahora porqué tu resistencia es inútil? No ganarán por mucho que lo intenten. Desafiar a nuestro amo es ir en contra del mismo destino.

Zafet sujetó su sable de luz con ambas manos.

—Eso no es verdad. El Omnipotente jamás haría esto.

—Tu negación es comprensible, criatura —dijo Gamma YUI-3234—. Es natural que cuando las especies animales como la tuya ven amenazada su propia supervivencia, comiencen a negar los hechos. Es un mecanismo de defensa propio de los de tu raza.

—Supongo que debo agradecerte —dijo Ryu secamente.

YUI-3234 casi era lo bastante humana para reaccionar con extrañeza.

—¿Qué? ¿Me agradeces?

—Ahora sé que la crisis que afecta el Multiverso fue provocada deliberadamente por alguien que se da a sí mismo el título de Dios —Ryu se echó a correr en dirección al dron, alcanzando la velocidad de la luz—. Y lo probaré cuando nos encontremos cara a cara y él caiga vencido como tú lo harás en este momento.

La dron salió disparada contra Ryu.

—¡No tienes nada que hacer ante mí! —le espetó—. Sé lo que intentas hacer, intento de samurai, pero te resultará inútil. No tienes la fuerza necesaria para atravesar mi coraza usando un simple_ Battou Jutsu_ aún con tus poderes. ¡Estás acabado!

Justo cuando YUI-3234 estaba cerca de golpear con su puño a Ryu, éste desenvainó la katana de golpe y le asestó un _Battou Jutsu_ que cercenó por la cintura el cuerpo del dron. Para terminar, el Guerrero Dragón guardó su espada en la funda y se volvió hacia su enemigo, a tiempo para verlo estallar.

—_Corte de Relámpago_ —musitó Ryu en voz baja—. Es la combinación del _Battou Jutsu_ y el _Relámpago del Dragón_. Concentro mi energía en la hoja de la katana sin sacarla de la funda y después la desenvaino con la velocidad de la luz, liberando un arco de energía eléctrica cuyo efecto es devastador.

—Es una técnica impresionante —reconoció Zafet, acercándose a Ryu—. Pero no te vanaglories de tu propia fuerza. Si el interior del cuerpo del enemigo no se hubiese congelado parcialmente gracias a mi ataque, no habrías podido cortarlo fácilmente con tu _Corte de Relámpago_. Diría que fue un trabajo en equipo después de todo.

—Quizá —repuso Ryu—. Ahora debemos ayudar a Maurus a destruir a ese gigante para luego ir a donde están los demás. Presiento que estos drones y esa chica contra la que lucha Cort son sólo marionetas del verdadero enemigo en este mundo.

Ambos pudieron sentir un intenso chisporroteó de Chi que provenía del sitio en donde se hallaban Warrior Australis, Casiopea y Ankiseth. Pero era una energía que ya conocían. No era la primera vez que la percibían, pero no con semejante intensidad. No pasó mucho antes de que Zafet pudiera identificarla plenamente.

—Se trata del Visir... .

Pero antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera reaccionar con la rapidez necesaria, el enorme dron OZA-1647 dio un rápido manotazo con una de sus robustas manos y los golpeó a los dos, que salieron despedidos contra una pared en donde se estrellaron de cara fuertemente.

—¡Mueran, miserables insectos! —vociferó OZA-1647, cuyo cuerpo se asemejaba al de un imponente y peludo Ozaru—. ¡A mí no me vencerán tan fácilmente!

Maurus levantó las manos, listo para usar uno de sus encantamientos más poderosos y aniquilar de una vez por todas al enemigo. Había estado combatiendo contra OZA-1647 durante un largo rato, pero hasta el momento las cosas no estaban saliendo bien y eso comenzaba a molestar al hechicero. El dron se mostraba como una montaña inexpugnable.

—¡Por Kairons! —exclamó a viva voz—. Te juro, miserable, que no descansaré hasta que la vida abandone tu demoníaca forma y pagues por lo que has hecho. No importa tu tamaño, pues no es nada comparada con mi voluntad y mis poderes.

OZA-1647 le miró con desprecio.

—Puedes hablar todo lo que gustes, mago, pero eso no te ayudará a vencerme —siseó a través de las enormes fauces—. Adelante, lanza todos los encantamientos que desees porque al final el resultado será el mismo. Tengo los poderes de un guerrero saiya-jin de clase alta y eso es más de lo que tú y ese par de inútiles pueden manejar. ¡Todos morirán!

Una explosión de Chi, junto a un grito de batalla, precedieron a una potente ráfaga de luz que, luego de hacer pedazos el suelo por donde avanzaba, impactó de lleno al gigante por la espalda. OZA-1647 quedó aturdido y visiblemente afectado; su coraza había sido quebrada y su cuerpo dañado, pero no había caído todavía. Entonces, de pronto, una tormenta de bolas de fuego, una corriente de aire congelante y una descarga lumínica golpearon al enemigo al unísono, en forma violenta, rápida y apabullante hasta que, finalmente, el dron se desintegró por completo en una poderosa explosión de luz.

Maurus había quedado atónito. ¿Acaso Cort... ? No, no había sido el saiya-jin.

Cuatro siluetas caminaron hacia el hechicero de Kairons. Zafet y Ryu también estaban desconcertados, de modo que se levantaron rápidamente para saber quienes habían llegado de imprevisto a ayudarlos. El Guerrero Dragón del Cielo captó cuatro presencias acercándose a ellos, y se permitió relajarse cuando se dio cuenta que ninguna era maligna.

—No sé qué rayos está pasando aquí —dijo una voz—. Pero nadie ataca Lambda y menos un bravucón con aspecto de simio gigantesco. No creí posible que pudiera soportar un ataque con la espada Phi, así que conviene usar las técnicas al máximo.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —inquirió Maurus.

.

.

_Tierra-574,322  
__Santuario de Atenea_

Bajo un cielo nocturno sin estrellas a la vista, Dina tomó el antebrazo derecho de Minerva y comenzó a usar el poder del Ki para sanarle las heridas. A Minerva le desconcertaba que no pudiera usar sus técnicas con el puño diestro y confiaba en que una vez que la Kaioh-shin del Suroeste le curara, podría reponerse del todo. Dash estaba conversando con Nicole de Acuario acompañados por Nadia Zeta, mientras que Bael, cruzado de brazos y dándole la espalda a todos, meditaba profundamente sobre la reciente batalla y lo que deberían hacer ahora que sabían de la existencia de Arlakk y las Hermanas Nightmare. La crisis no era producto del azar, sino que alguien la dirigía en su beneficio, aunque sus objetivos no eran claros por el momento.

—No lo comprendo del todo —dijo Dina, mirando a Minerva—. Tu brazo y tu mano han sanado completamente, pero es como si tu Ki estuviese bloqueado de alguna forma.

Shoryuki se miró la mano.

—¿Bloqueado? No comprendo, ¿cómo pudieron bloquear mi energía sólo con un golpe?

—Sólo alguien que conoce a profundidad el cuerpo humano podría hacer algo así —dijo Bael, todavía con la mirada puesta sobre el horizonte lejano—. Tal parece que nuestros enemigos tienen pleno conocimiento de los puntos débiles de los poderes que utilizamos.

Dina se giró para mirar al Duque del Infierno.

—¿Puntos débiles, Baelcito?

—Ciertamente —Bael se dio la vuelta para encarar a la Kaioh-shin—. En el universo del cual provengo, las distintas Ordenes de guerreros que coexisten utilizamos el Cosmos como principal fuente de poder, aunque habemos algunos que también sabemos usar la magia. Sin embargo, también es sabido que todos los seres poseen puntos que controlan el destino y son los que rigen nuestros centros vitales. Es por eso que se les ha dado el nombre de Puntos Cósmicos.

Shoryuki se tomó nuevamente la muñeca y bajo la vista para contemplarla.

—¿Quieres decir que los drones golpearon algún tipo de punto vital en el brazo de Shoryuki y por eso su Ki fue bloqueado? —preguntó Dina—. Vaya, eso explicaría porque no logra usar sus poderes a pesar de que físicamente no parece tener nada.

—Pero no lo comprendo. Mi brazo estaba protegido por la armadura en todo momento, ¿cómo fue que pudieron bloquear el poder de mi aura?

—No todo tu brazo está cubierto de la misma forma —le recordó Bael—. Las partes de la armadura que cubren las articulaciones ofrecen menos protección para permitir la movilidad. También pude observar en la pelea que las armas que usaban los drones liberan alguna clase de energía al momento de golpear. Quizá por eso lograron bloquear tu energía a pesar de la protección de la armadura.

—¿Qué podemos hacer entonces? —inquirió Shoryuki—. No podré combatir adecuadamente si no puedo usar la mano derecha. Tengo que hallar una forma para desbloquear mi aura.

Dina frunció el ceño un instante. El poder de Shoryuki estaba bloqueado, pero dudaba que se tratara de un efecto permanente. La idea de que alguien pudiera dejarlos indefensos con unos cuantos golpes, aún cuando esto fuera sólo por unos instantes, le parecía lo bastante aterrador como para preocuparse. Si Shoryuki no hubiera tenido el apoyo de los demás probablemente habría sido derrotada con facilidad.

—No te preocupes tanto, amiguis —le dijo a Minerva, poniéndole una mano en el hombro en una muestra de apoyo—. De la misma manera que una herida en el cuerpo cierra por sí sola, estoy seguro que te recuperaras pasado algún tiempo.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —preguntó Shoryuki esperanzada.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió la Kaioh-shin animadamente—. Mejor toma consciencia de que nuestros enemigos resultan ser más listos y peligrosos de lo que pensamos —hizo una pausa y se golpeó una mano con el puño—. Ahora lo que me gustaría saber es a dónde se fueron esas detestables hechiceras de cuarta. Les juro que si llego a topármelas de nuevo, yo... .

—Ellas no están más en este planeta —anunció Dash, atrayendo las miradas de Dina, Shoryuki e incluso la de Bael—. No he podido sentir la presencia de Arlakk o sus aliadas desde que terminó la pelea, así que seguramente se fueron a otro lado.

El Duque del Infierno miró a su alrededor. Tal y como suponía, Arlakk y las Hermanas Nigthmare habían cruzado algún tipo de umbral dimensional para dejar la Tierra. Quizá estaban convencidos de que explosión de la torre acabaría con todos y por eso abandonaron la lucha dejándolos vivos. _"Justo como las ratas que abandonan un barco"_, pensó Bael.

—¿Y alguien de ustedes tiene idea de quiénes eran o cómo es que sabían tanto de nosotros? —inquirió Nadia Zeta, interesada.

—No, y eso me perturba un poco —Bael miró a la Golden Warrior de soslayo, mientras parecía reflexionar en voz alta—. Es imposible que todos nosotros tengamos un enemigo en común. Tal vez pudimos ayudar a salvar este mundo, pero aún quedan muchas dudas por resolver y tal vez las Guerreras Sagradas de Oro puedan aportar algunas pistas.

Nicole de Acuario decidió tomar la palabra entonces.

—Lo lamento, pero no tengo idea de quienes eran esas personas o porqué vinieron a este mundo. Lo único que tenemos en claro es que suplantaron a la Gran Matriarca del Santuario y usaron sus artimañas para hacernos creer que Atenea estaba en el Santuario. No sé qué clase de encantamientos usaban, pero parecían capaces de manipular la voluntad de las Guerreras Sagradas de Oro.

—Pero tus compañeras nos ayudaron —dijo Nadia Zeta—. Recuerdo que una de ellas mencionó que Atenea les había mostrado la verdad.

—Es verdad —convino Dash—. Yo pensé que estábamos en problemas hasta que las Guerreras de Oro empezaron a luchar contra los drones. Antes de ir hacia el Salón de la Gran Maestra, una de ellas nos dijo que Atenea las había liberado.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Nicole.

Una voz cálida proveniente de la paz que ahora reinaba en el Santuario flotó hasta todos ellos.

—Yo nunca dejaría solas a mis leales Guerreras de Oro —Era la voz de Atenea.

Todos se volvieron para mirar.

.

.

_Planeta Ginups  
__Fortaleza Negra_

—¿Qué les parece si les cantó una canción en lo que deciden? —dijo Eclipse con las miradas de Breakout, León y Sobek encima de él—. _"Gato araña, gato araña, escalarme quieres con tus uñas largas, tu maullido es muy tiernito, haces fiestas con tus ojitos, mira es el gato araña... "_

Breakout podía tener cuerpo de cyborg, pero en su interior era tan humano como cualquiera y por eso la rabia que sentía contra Eclipse lo llevó a cerrar el puño hasta que el pequeño martillo que sostenía se dobló como si estuviera hecho de hojalata. Tenía tantos deseos de asesinar al Espía Estelar que sopesó la posibilidad de asesinarlo a pesar de la oposición de sus aliados, pero sabía que nunca lograría tocarlo si estaban presentes el propio Saajar, Shetani y Jaguar Negro.

—¡Ya cállate, idiota! —exclamó Breakout—. ¿Hasta cuando crees que podrás mantener la farsa? Quizá puedas hacer dudar a Saajar o a los otros, pero no a mí porque yo te conozco bastante. Sólo tratas de ganar algo de tiempo.

Eclipse sonrió de forma infantil.

—Fue justo lo que Ozmodia predijo que dirías.

—¿Ozmodia? —inquirió Breakout—. ¿Quién diablos es Ozmodia?

—Un pequeño ser de piel verde que sólo yo puedo ver. De hecho, está por aquí flotando alrededor de nosotros dos en este momento.

El lado humano de la cara de Breakout se contrajo con ira. Podía seguirle el juego a Eclipse, pero sólo por un rato.

—Bien, que se quede tu amigo. Siempre me ha gustado tener público cuando destripo a alguien.

—No creo que eso le agrade a Ozmodia —murmuró Eclipse—. De hecho, tú no le caes bien como tampoco le caes bien a mucha gente. Pero no te preocupes, camarada, sólo cierra los ojos y piensa que tu vida es un sueño. Así es como yo supero los problemas.

—Estás completamente loco —se rió Breakout y luego se giró hacia la celda de Sobek—. ¿Y tú qué opinas de todo lo que dijo tu amigo? —le preguntó burlonamente—. ¿También ves a Ozmodia?

Mientras Saajar se hallaba pensando, Shetani se acercó en compañía de Jaguar Negro.

—Quizá deberíamos matarlos, mi señor —propuso Shetani en voz baja. Como en la mayoría de los casos, sus propuestas eran las de eliminar a cualquiera que pudiese significar un riesgo en el mediano plazo—. El amo dijo que los interrogáramos, pero podríamos decirle que intentaron escapar o combatieron hasta el amargo final y nadie sobrevivió.

—No es tan simple, mi amiga, y lo sabes —suspiró Saajar cansadamente—. He invertido mucho tiempo en mis propios proyectos como para dejar que todo se pierda por un mero descuido. Si las fuerzas de la Confederación Galáctica descubren lo que hemos estado haciendo en Ginups, perdería mucho y no puedo permitir que eso pase.

El Duque se veía preocupado. Había pasado años de su vida accediendo a posiciones de poder en aquella zona de la galaxia con el objetivo de fabricar armas y cruceros estelares. Se había esmerado en formar todo un poderoso ejército con el que podría librar una guerra contra cualquier adversario, menos con la Confederación Galáctica o los Caballeros Celestiales. Al menos no por el momento.

Shetani se volvió para mirar a Jaguar Negro.

—¿Por qué no vigilaste más de cerca a ese miserable Espía Estelar?

—No podía estar al tanto de todo lo que hacían y lo perdí de vista unos instantes. En todo caso, bien pudo informar a la Confederación de su ubicación antes de que me topara con ellos en la vieja posada. Tal vez deberíamos dejar que Breakout se ocupara de él y sus compañeros.

—No, no —murmuró Saajar—. No sabemos si en verdad avisó a la Confederación como dijo, pero si lo hizo cada ciclo que perdemos complica las cosas para mis propios planes. Los métodos de Breakout podrían tomar algo de tiempo e incluso matar a los prisioneros.

—Tengo una mejor idea —anunció Shetani—. Déjenme escudriñar su mente para ver todos sus pensamientos y determinar si está tratando de engañarnos. Ahora que Breakout le retiró el corta-fuego mental que tenía en la frente, no hay ningún impedimento para usar mis poderes con ese idiota.

Jaguar Negro meneó la cabeza en sentido negativo.

—Es un Espía Estelar que ha estado por toda la galaxia. No sabemos si recibió algún tipo de entrenamiento para eludir barridos psíquicos. Tampoco deberías olvidar que recibió un rayo aturdidor y su mente debe ser una maraña de cosas absurdas en este momento. Podrían pasar algunos ciclos antes de que lograras sacarle algo de información fidedigna.

—Usaremos el suero de la verdad —se apresuró a sugerir Shetani—. No hay nadie que pueda resistirlo.

—No funcionaría, Jaguar Negro tiene razón —dijo Saajar con resignación—. En el estado en el que está podría decir mentiras como si fueran verdades. Tenemos que esperar al menos seis ciclos antes de usar el suero en alguien que se ha repuesto de un rayo aturdidor.

Shetani volvió el rostro hacia Eclipse y observó que éste había comenzado a hablar solo.

—Espera, Ozmodia, las paredes me hablan —dijo Eclipse mirando el vacío.

—¿Con quién estás hablando? —le preguntó León, exaltado—. Ya sabía que eras un maldito orate.

Saajar se quedó meditando unos instantes.

—Lo mejor será que le sigamos la corriente, al menos por ahora —comentó finalmente, causando que Breakout se volviera hacia el Duque mientras que Eclipse se limitaba a esbozar una sonrisa—. Usen los escáneres de espacio profundo a su máxima potencia. No quiero que ninguna flota de la Confederación nos tome por sorpresa en lo que decido que hacer con este espía. Que nadie lo toque hasta que yo diga.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Breakout—. ¡Debes estar bromeando, viejo!

Jaguar Negro miró el rostro enfurecido del cyborg y se permitió sonreír bajo su oscura máscara. Saajar obedecía a Deus-Primum, pero también tenía planes propios, planes que se verían amenazados si la Confederación Galáctica o los Celestiales ponían un pie en Ginups. Jaguar Negro también comprendía eso y por lo mismo no podía de dejar de reconocer la astucia del Espía Estelar que permanecía prisionero.

—Bien jugado, Eclipse. Veamos cuando tiempo puedes seguir con esto —murmuró Jaguar Negro antes de darse la vuelta. Se dirigió a la salida, pero antes de abandonar los calabozos escuchó la voz de Shetani que lo llamaba.

—¿A dónde vas, Jaguar Negro?

—A averiguar si lo que dice ese Espía Estelar dice es cierto. Es obvio que no sacaremos nada de Sobek o de León Almeida de buena manera. Pero conozco a otra persona que tal vez se decida a cooperar.

Saajar se volvió hacia los drones Alfa que aguardaban.

—Veremos si podemos ir ablandando a los otros. Pongan a ese en la mesa.

Los drones abrieron los grilletes electrónicos de Sobek Lo llevaron a una mesa y lo ataron con correas en una posición de cuarenta y cinco grados respecto al suelo. Mientras permanecía sujeto, una serie de corrientes eléctricas de potencia abrasadora recorrieron su cuerpo en breves intervalos y cada sacudida era más dolorosamente enérgica que la anterior.

Saajar contempló en silencio la ordalía de Sobek, de pie junto a la celda de León, quien se revolvía furioso como un animal salvaje dando de gritos y maldiciendo a todos. Eclipse, sin embargo, sólo emitió un bostezo y continuó mirando la nada como si lo que sucedía no tuviera que ver con él.

Jaguar Negro dio un vistazo y dejó la prisión. La puerta se cerró tras él y ahogó los gritos de Sobek.

.

.

_Continuará... ._


	23. Instinto Guerrero

**_CRISIS UNIVERSAL_**

_por Acuario Káiser_

**CAPÍTULO XXII**

**INSTINTO GUERRERO**

_._

_Universo-19,812,002  
__Planeta Lambda_

Los cielos sobre la gran capital se habían transformado en el escenario de una impresionante batalla. Los ciudadanos de la megalópolis lambdariana no podían comprender lo que acontecía en las alturas, pero escuchaban potentes ondas de choque y explosiones que restallaban cada vez que Ultragirl y Son Cort colisionaban entre sí a velocidades tan exorbitantes que era imposible distinguirlos a simple vista. Las fuerzas de seguridad habían sido desplegadas por las calles con la intención de alejar a los civiles, pero eran incapaces de intervenir para detener la asombrosa lucha que ocurría sobre sus cabezas.

Girando violentamente por los aires, los adversarios asestaron golpes y los bloqueaban, atacando y contraatacando en un duelo impresionante. En un momento determinado, Cort pudo golpear el rostro de Carla con fuerza y enseguida se aproximó a ella con la clara intención de ponerle fin al combate. No obstante, Ultragirl reaccionó en el último segundo, empleando sus manos para disparar dos deslumbrantes rayos que impactaron al saiya-jin y le hicieron retroceder en el aire.

Cort luchó contra el intenso empuje de las descargas, pero pronto comenzó a oler su propio cabello quemándose y sintió que le ardía la piel. El calor del ataque se intensificó a un punto en que la única hombrera de su _Sento Jacket_ empezó a incendiarse junto con sus guanteletes. La fuerza del Ki bullía en el interior de Cort, intentando traducirse en resistencia y así contrarrestar el fuego y la furia que lo acosaban, pero al final las descargas fueron tan potentes que consiguieron derribar al saiya-jin sobre unos riscos ubicados a las afueras de la ciudad.

A pesar del golpe y el daño recibido, Cort intentaba recuperarse de la caída cuando notó que una gigantesca sombra eclipsó al sol. Levantó la mirada con cierta incertidumbre, pero lo que observó lo dejó literalmente sin palabras. En el instante siguiente, Ultragirl le dejó caer encima una enorme roca que sostenía en sus manos con la clara intención de aplastarlo, provocando un intenso estruendo semejante al que se oiría al detonar una furiosa explosión.

Ultragirl aguardó en silencio para evaluar los resultados de su ataque. No era tan ingenua para creer que Cort moriría tan fácilmente, y por eso ni se inmutó cuando la computadora incorporada en su armadura de batalla le informó sobre la gran acumulación de bioenergía etérea concentrada bajo los escombros. Ultragirl miró la escena con atención y esperó tranquilamente. Había estudiado bastante sobre los saiya-jins, e inclusive había investigado sobre la vida de algunos de ellos en otros universos, y gracias a eso tenía una idea bastante clara del castigo que podía soportar alguien como Cort.

¡BAM! Un chorro de energía dorada partió todas las rocas en medio de un poderoso estallido de Ki. Una gigantesca peña de cuatro metros de altura saltó por los aires, y luego le siguieron un cúmulo de piedras de menor tamaño que brincaron como empujadas por resortes invisibles. Ultragirl fijó su mirada en aquel telar marrón de polvo y escombros que cubrían la silueta de su oponente hasta que al fin consiguió verlo de nuevo a la cara.

.

.

Un escuadrón de aerodeslizadores se elevó por encima de la ciudad y se posicionaron alrededor del sitio donde Ultragirl y Son Cort estaban luchando. Los soldados que iban sobre los discos voladores estaban armados con gruesas armaduras y llevaban un arma parecida a una vara, un cetro que emitía destellos y en cuyo centro iba enquistada una enorme amatista. Uno de los militares levantó el fúsil alargado, apuntando a la espalda de Ultragirl, pero su compañero le bajó el arma con una mano.

—Hemos recibido instrucciones de no intervenir —le indicó—. El Visir nos ordenó que nos limitáramos a observar hasta nuevo aviso. Warrior Eagle y los demás guerreros de Lambda se harán cargo del asunto.

El soldado asintió.

—Enterado.

.

.

Con su cuerpo despidiendo una rielante aura dorada de súper saiya-jin, Cort contempló a su enemiga de forma desafiante. Sus brazos y hombros mostraban signos de quemaduras y algunas partes de su _Sento Jacket_ estaban rotas o presentaban serias fisuras. Aunque le costara, Cort no podía menos que admitir que aquella chica lo había tomado por sorpresa con sus descargas de calor. No volvería pasar.

—Tienes bastante resistencia —comentó Ultragirl, al tiempo que Cort levitaba por el aire con la fuerza de su aura subiendo de nivel constantemente—. Y tu poder de pelea se ha elevado por encima de los 130 millones de unidades. Ahora eres más poderoso de lo que era Gokuh cuando confrontó a ese tal Freezer por primera vez en el planeta Namek. Sin embargo, no esperes derrotarme con solo aumentar tu energía bioetérea, porque yo no soy como los guerreros a los que has enfrentado en el pasado.

—La verdad es que odio todo lo referente a los niveles de poder —renegó el saiya-jin con malestar, casi escupiendo las palabras con un desprecio que era significativamente llamativo—. ¿Nadie te lo ha dicho? La fuerza de nosotros los saiya-jins no puede determinarse haciendo mediciones o cálculos inútiles. Freezer y el Doctor Gero cometieron ese mismo error y lo pagaron caro.

Cort volvió a atacar, y está vez Ultragirl bloqueó el puño de su adversario usando el antebrazo. Se miraron directo a los ojos, y el aura del saiya-jin relampagueaba con más fuerza cada vez. Pero mientras más luchaban, Cort se fue percatando de un detalle que lo desconcertaba. El Ki de Ultragirl había permanecido sin variación alguna desde el inicio de la pelea. No aumentaba ni disminuía en lo absoluto. ¿Cómo podía entonces luchar al mismo nivel que él? El saiya-jin descartó la idea de que pudiera tratarse de algún tipo de androide semejante al No. 17 o No. 18. A diferencia de aquel par de androides, Ultragirl si despedía un Ki vibrante como cualquier otro ser vivo, pero lo extraño era que siempre se mantenía en el mismo nivel sin importar nada.

Los dos volvieron a recorrer los cielos encima de la ciudad, luchando en un destellar de ráfagas de energía que zumbaban en todas direcciones y realizando esporádicos encontronazos donde realizaban un rápido intercambio de golpes. Tras evadir una violenta ráfaga de Chi, Ultragirl contraatacó usando un alud de rápidas descargas caloríficas que cayeron sobre Cort como una lluvia de fuego, pero el saiya-jin las eludió igualmente con una rapidez extraordinaria. No era tan tonto para tentar dos veces al destino tratando de resistirlas nuevamente.

—Te consumes como una vela, grandote —observó Ultragil—, pero yo me mantengo fresca en todo momento. Es sabido que los saiya-jins obtienen su poder a partir de la energía bioetérea que poseen todos los seres vivos del universo. Sé que muchos de ustedes llaman Ki a esta energía y que también pueden percibirla en sus enemigos, pero me pregunto cómo lucharás contra un oponente que puede ocultar su propio Ki.

Cort la miró con desconfianza.

—¿De qué rayos está hablando ahora? —pensó en voz alta—. Tal vez pretenda sorprenderme desapareciendo su Ki, pero ignora que conozco bien ese truco. Dejaré que se confíe para luego derrotarla.

Ultragirl llevó la mano a su antebrazo izquierdo y presionó una tecla en el brazal de su armadura de batalla.

—Computadora, blinda mi firma bioenergética. Confirma comando.

—Comando confirmado —repuso una voz artificial.

Cort se quedó mirando a su adversaria con incredulidad. De repente, el Ki de la chica desapareció de golpe, pero lo sorprendente del asunto era que Ultragirl continuaba volando frente a él. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Acaso había disminuido su Ki a cero? Pero eso era imposible mientras ella continuara usando sus poderes. Cort sabía que cualquiera que desapareciera su Ki, antes debía abstenerse de volar o atacar porque el más mínimo esfuerzo exigía como mínimo una cierta cantidad de energía. ¿Qué clase de truco estaba usando? ¿Acaso lo estaba engañando con ilusiones? Esos pensamientos le daban vueltas en la mente sin que pudiera obtener una respuesta clara, pero carecía del tiempo para buscar una explicación. Tenía una batalla que librar.

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo? No puedo sentir ninguna energía en ella, pero sigue flotando en el aire.

—Así es, grandote —confirmó Ultragirl—. Esta armadura que llevo puesta no es sólo un caro accesorio. En realidad tiene todo tipo de funciones para darme la ventaja en una pelea contra oponentes con tus poderes y habilidades. Como seguro ya te diste cuenta, la armadura puede hacerme completamente invisible a tu asombrosa percepción del Ki. Esto se explica porque la armadura absorbe las vibraciones energéticas que mi cuerpo emana y así evita que tú las percibas. En otras palabras, se trata de un tipo de tecnología stealth para ustedes los que usan el Chi.

La respuesta de Cort a esas palabras fue un nuevo ataque. No estaba dispuesto a permitir que Ultragirl exhibiera otra desagradable sorpresa y además tenía que ayudar a sus compañeros para luego frenar la destrucción del Multiverso. Tal vez Zafet y Musashi habían logrado eliminar a los drones con los que luchaban, pero ahora estaba percibiendo que el Ki de Casiopea había comenzado a debilitarse, y el de Ankiseth de Escorpión desplegaba toda su fuerza con ferocidad. ¿Acaso habían entrado en combate también contra los drones?

El saiya-jin y Ultragirl volaron veloces a la vez que batallaban. En medio y a través de las nubes, los dos adversarios intercambiaron veloces puñetazos y poderosas patadas a la vez que se disparaban mutuamente descargas de energía. Cort disparó una ráfaga seguida de otra más. A continuación, Ultragil desapareció de la vista de Cort a tiempo para eludir un gancho derecho.

Cort echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor. Sabía que no tenía oportunidad tratando de ubicar a su enemiga usando la percepción del Ki, pero todavía le quedaba un truco por utilizar contra ella. Se trataba de una táctica que le había funcionado en una situación parecida de forma realmente estupenda.

Cerró los ojos, confiando en que su instinto nato de guerrero le advertiría el momento exacto en que Ultragirl atacara, y eso le daría una oportunidad perfecta para defenderse o contraatacar. Entonces, de repente, Cort se volvió hacia la derecha con rapidez y golpeó a su enemiga en la cara con una patada, cogiéndola totalmente desprevenida.

Ultragirl, atónita, alzó la cabeza hacia atrás, pero no tuvo el espacio necesario para evitar un certero puñetazo de Cort, que la mandó directamente contra la cima de una montaña cercana donde terminó estrellándose de espaldas, destrozando las rocas con su cuerpo y quedando aturdida.

Apenas recuperó el aliento, la joven alzó la vista hacia Cort para verlo llegar.

—Esto es imposible —murmuró Ultragil en voz baja, limpiándose la sangre que le salía por la boca con la mano—. ¿Cómo supo que le iba a atacar si se supone que no puede sentir mi energía? Mi armadura también puede bloquear el sonido de mi respiración, el crujir de mis huesos al moverme e incluso los latidos de mi corazón. No había nada que pudiera delatarme. ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?

—No eres la primera que intenta sorprenderme desapareciendo el Ki —explicó Cort, cruzado de brazos, como si estuviese reprendiendo a un alumno que ha tratado de pasarse de listo en una lección—. Hace mucho tiempo me enfrenté a un guerrero llamado Rafin, que se movía con una rapidez impresionante. A pesar de mis habilidades, me resultaba difícil anticipar los ataques de Rafin o leer sus movimientos, pero logré derrotarlo usando una habilidad propia de los saiya-jins.

—¿Una habilidad dices? —inquirió Ultragirl, curiosa.

—Se le llama instinto —respondió Cort—. Algunos de los enemigos de nosotros los saiya-jin suelen considerarnos bestias guerreras, pero lo hacen como una forma de insultarnos. Ninguno de ellos alcanzó a imaginar que algunos saiya-jins de raza pura poseemos una especie de instinto animal que nos previene del peligro. Es por eso que logré percibir que ibas a atacarme a pesar de no sentir tu Ki. Quizá no sea tan preciso como mi percepción, pero funciona para captar el peligro.

Ultragirl se puso de pie y se alisó el cabello antes de hablar nuevamente.

—Me parece que te refieres a la batalla que libraste contra los Protectores de Él y Ella en el planeta Aden, ¿no es verdad? Ahora recuerdo que Galaxy nos contó sobre esa pelea y también nos mostró hologramas de algunos de los combates que tuvieron lugar en ese mundo. Debí recordar tu batalla contra Rafin, pero ahora has perdido la única oportunidad que tenías para vencerme.

—¿La nave Galaxy? —murmuró Cort, desconcertado—. ¿Te refieres a esa nave meganiana que casi destruyó el planeta Aden? ¿Cómo es que sabes de eso? Se supone que la estúpida nave fue destruida hace años luego de vencer a sus guerreros también conocidos como los Protectores.

—Creo que los reportes sobre la destrucción de Galaxy fueron un tanto exagerados —repuso Ultragil, levantando la mano para presionar otra tecla en el brazal de su armadura y preparándose para seguir volando o peleando—. Cuando su estructura fue destruida sobre la atmosfera del planeta Aden, la consciencia de Galaxy logró sobrevivir introduciéndose dentro de un ordenador que flotaba a la deriva en el espacio. Ese habría sido su final si ahí hubiera terminado todo, pero nuestro amo la rescató al poco tiempo y luego se convertiría en una aliada valiosa.

—Eso explica porque saben mucho de nosotros —concluyó Cort, poniéndose en guardia. El aura de Súper Saiya-jin volvió a envolverlo—. Galaxy debió contarles de mí, de Kay Namura, Dash y de los otros, pero lo que aún no comprendo es por qué razón destruyen los universos. ¿Acaso el mismo sujeto que rescató la conciencia de Galaxy es quien ha desatado la crisis? ¡Te exijo que me lo digas!

Antes de que Cort pudiese anticiparlo, Ultragirl atacó nuevamente. Saltó con un rápido impulso a la velocidad del rayo y consiguió impactar su puño contra la quijada del saiya-jin. Son Cort salió disparado por los cielos, pero lo hizo con una sola interrogante en mente.

_"¿Cómo lo hizo?"_, pensó._ "No pude sentir cuando iba a atacarme"._

_._

_._

_Planeta Ginups_  
_Fortaleza Negra_

Génesis no conocía de privilegios. Después de todo, ella vivía en un mundo en ruinas que había sido devastado por una especie de Apocalipsis y en el que los lujos eran cosa del pasado.

Después de recuperar el conocimiento, Génesis se hallaba rodeada por la opulencia y la belleza. Era una extraña combinación a la que no estaba acostumbrada, y mantenía a Génesis en la más absoluta zozobra.

La habitación estaba iluminada por velas aromáticas que desprendían un olor semejante al de las rosa, y su luz hacía resplandecer las cortinas de nanoseda y las suaves almohadas esparcidas por el suelo y los sillones. Colores rojos y dorados añadía una exótica calidez a la habitación.

Pero eso no era lo único decorado. Tenía recuerdos borrosos de tres doncellas que la habían bañado y vestido con un escotado vestido rojo hecho de nanoseda suave y brillante

Jaguar Negro entró silencioso en la habitación acompañado por dos drones Alfa, y por un instante se quedó quieto, asombrado por la visión que tenía delante. Los ojos de Génesis centellaban como el fuego y su piel resplandecía en la pálida luz. Aquel vestido rojo la hacía aparecer al mismo tiempo más femenina y tremendamente sensual gracias al entallado corsé que llevaba.

—Ese atuendo casi te hace ver como una princesa.

—Lárgate de aquí, infeliz —exclamó Génesis con repulsión. De haber tenido sus 45 a la mano ya le habría disparado para verlo morir ante sus pies—. No creas que porque me quitaron mis armas estarás a salvo. No le tengo miedo a ese par de botes de basura que trajiste contigo.

—Siempre tan encantadora con quienes te salvan la vida, ¿eh? —repuso Jaguar Negro de un modo que daba entender que no estaba encantado ni nada—. No imaginas las dificultades que tuve que sortear para evitar que Breakout te asesinara cuando tratabas de escapar.

—Seguro, eres todo un héroe.

Jaguar Negro suspiró de mala gana e hizo un gesto para despedir a los drones.

—Déjenos solos.

—Innecesario —repuso ETR-8765—. El Duque ordenó... .

—Él no está aquí en este momento —le cortó Jaguar Negro—. Vigilen la puerta y no dejen que nadie entre. Yo mismo me ocuparé del... interrogatorio.

Los drones se dieron la vuelta y abandonaron las habitaciones. Apenas desaparecieron detrás de las puertas, Génesis miró a Jaguar Negro con desdén. La Cazadora sentía enormes deseos de atacarlo e incluso tomarlo por el cuello para romperlo con sus manos, pero debía ser cauta y saber a qué clase de peligros estaba enfrentándose. No podía cometer el error de actuar imprudentemente.

—¿Qué quieres de mí ahora?

—Evitar que pases por un sufrimiento innecesario y que comprendas que no tenemos que ser enemigos. En realidad todos buscamos los mismos objetivos, pero nuestros métodos difieren en algunos aspectos y por eso nos hallamos en esta difícil situación.

—Así que ustedes son los buenos.

—A Saajar y a mis otros colegas les gusta creer eso —Jaguar Negro guardó silencio un instante, mirándola—. Aunque estoy en el mismo bando que Saajar no quiere decir que comparta los mismos fines o metas que él. Tenemos distintos motivos para hacer lo que hacemos, te lo aseguro.

—Pero igual los ayudas a destruir el Multiverso —señaló Génesis.

Jaguar Negro se acercó a un pequeño cofre que estaba sobre una mesa y tomó una pequeña corona de oro adornada con joyas. Comenzó a calibrar su peso con sus manos y luego la levantó para que Génesis la mirara.

—Apuesto a que tienes muchas preguntas y yo tengo respuestas. Estuve pensando que tal vez quieras considerar una pequeña oferta que puede interesarte. Si algo he aprendido a lo largo de mi vida, es que los sujetos que detentan el poder sólo usan a los demás para luego desecharlos y te aseguro que no será mi caso.

—Me aburro con tu charla, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí?

—Dime lo que deseo saber y tal vez podría ayudarte a salir de aquí. Cualquier información que puedas darme podría serme útil. En estos momentos, tu amigo enmascarado tiene preocupado a Saajar porque le dijo que envió una señal avisando de que ustedes estaban aquí. ¿Sabes algo al respecto?

Génesis sonrió.

—Quizá.

Jaguar Negro gruñó. Génesis era más lista de lo que pensaba.

—No tengo idea de lo que hace Eclipse —dijo la Cazadora—. Como seguro te habrás dado cuenta, él es una persona caótica en cierta forma. Nunca estoy segura si lo que hace lo ha planeado o sólo está improvisando.

—Juegas conmigo.

—¿Y por qué voy a confiar en un sujeto que engaña a todos? —replicó ella—. Sin mencionar que estás en el bando de los psicópatas que buscan destruir infinidad de mundos y matar a billones.

—Porque es la única forma que tienes de sobrevivir. Tus amigos todavía están con vida sólo porque Saajar desea extraer información de ellos y cuando obtenga lo que desea los hará aniquilar sin demora. Tu amigo Eclipse logró ganar algo de tiempo con lo que dijo de la señal, pero cuando todo se aclare no habrá forma de salvarlos. Tienes que comenzar a pensar en ti.

La cazadora lo miró con expresión preocupada.

—¿Y por qué no estoy yo con ellos?

—Saajar te quiere a ti y a tu amiga para él —explicó Jaguar Negro, dándose la media vuelta para quedar de espaldas a Génesis. Sin que la joven lo notara, el enmascarado colocó un pequeño dispositivo en la corona que sostenía entre sus manos y volvió a girarse—. De hecho estamos en sus aposentos y una vez que averigüe si Eclipse mintió o no, vendrá por ti para convertirte en una de sus cortesanas.

Génesis se sobresaltó.

—¡Que lo intente si se atreve! No porque me hayan quitado mis armas quiere decir que seré una presa fácil para él. Te aseguro que puedo matarte a ti o a ese canalla con mis propias manos.

—Saajar no utilizará la fuerza física para doblegar tu voluntad —le explicó Jaguar Negro—. Para someterte hará uso de sus habilidades telepáticas. Sólo se parara frente a ti o simplemente se pondrá a beber plácidamente mientras te somete usando su control mental. Ni siquiera sabrás lo que sucede, pero terminarás convirtiéndote en una gatita obediente.

—Lo resistiré —afirmó Génesis con vehemencia—. No voy a rendirme.

—Eres valiente, pero no sabes a lo que te enfrentas. Saajar posee telepatía de nivel 12, lo cual significa que puede aplastar la mayoría de las mentes como si fueran troncos secos, y aún si pudieras resistir su embate psíquico, te suministrarán drogas especiales para debilitarte física y mentalmente.

—Y supongo que debo darte las gracias por contarme todo esto, ¿no? —dijo Génesis, sonriendo con frialdad—. Eres osado al actuar a espaldas de tus aliados. ¿Acaso eres una especie de loco o algo así?

—Tengo bastantes motivos para no confiar del todo en mis "aliados" —repuso Jaguar Negro luego de meditar un instante—. Tus amigos parecen bastante tercos para hablar y lo más probable es que mueran sin decir una sola palabra, pero tú puedes decirme lo que sabes sobre Celestia y a cambio te ayudaré a escapar de aquí y sin que nadie lo note. Cualquier información acerca de Celestia me daría una ventaja sobre mis aliados y podría usarla para negociar si me viera en aprietos.

Génesis miró la enguantada mano de Jaguar Negro extendida hacia ella, pero no la estrechó. En vez de eso se cruzó de brazos. Todo lo que el enmascarado había dicho sonaba lógico, pero no iba a sacrificar a sus aliados para salvarse sólo a ella.

—Olvídalo, no me iré sin mis amigos.

Jaguar Negro depósito la corona en el mismo cofre de donde la había tomado.

—Realmente lamento escuchar esas palabras —dijo el enmascarado y se volvió para irse—. ¿Por qué te interesas por tus compañeros? Apenas los conoces y no son nada tuyo.

—Los conozco más que a ti, y al menos sé que no son parte de un genocidio.

—Buena respuesta —dijo mientras abandonaba la habitación.

.

.

_Universo-19,812,002  
__Planeta Lambda_

Warrior Eagle era el líder de los Guerreros del planeta Lambda. Tenía aproximadamente 21 años. Su pelo castaño y abundante sobresalía por encima de la diadema que protegía su cabeza. En su mano derecha portaba una formidable espada que destellaba con la luz del sol. A su lado se hallaban otros tres jóvenes que portaban diferentes tipos de armaduras.

—¿Qué quien soy? —susurró Nakago Tsukino en voz baja, dejando entrever una leve sonrisa de placer en sus labios—. Soy una estrella fugaz que lucha contra la terrible oscuridad... ¡WARRIOR EAGLE HA LLEGADO! ¡AH!

Maurus, Zafet y Ryu se mostraron poco impresionados ante semejante muestra de coreografía en la presentación de Warrior Eagle. Los demás Warriors del planeta Lambda se veían un tanto incómodos con la estrafalaria conducta de su líder, y optaron por ignorar el incidente. Los dos grupos permanecieron en silencio por unos instantes, sin saber qué decir.

—Eh, nosotros somos los Guerreros del planeta Lambda —se ánimo a decir Warrior Unicorn para romper el hielo—. Nosotros defendemos a los mundos de la Alianza contra cualquiera que los amenace y... .

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —terció Warrior Lynx, interrumpiendo a su compañero de armas—. Nos informaron que se había iniciado un zafarrancho en las inmediaciones del palacio real y los hallamos peleando contra una especie de simio gigantesco. Creo que ahora son ustedes los que deben decirnos quienes son y qué hacen aquí.

Warrior Lynx, de cabello negro, era una atractiva joven ataviada con una armadura dorada. Su sola presencia hacía que sus compañeros de armas se pusieran alerta, pero no era algo que Warrior Lynx pudiera controlar.

—Mi nombre es Zafet Gardnas —se presentó Zafet—. Soy un Guardián de Plata al servicio de la Liga Planetaria.

—Así que Zafet Gardnas —murmuró Warrior Borealis, acercándose—. No conocemos esa Liga Planetaria de la que hablas, Guardián de Plata. Quizá podría ser un poco más específico y decirnos más al respecto.

—Los que estamos aquí provenimos de otros universos paralelos —respondió Zafet—. Intentamos solucionar algo que afecta por igual a incontables universos incluido este. Quien ande tras esto, es demasiado hábil porque llegó a infiltrarlos hasta su nivel más alto de gobierno.

Warrior Borealis y Warrior Eagle intercambiaron una rápida mirada, y luego observaron a Zafet con una expresión de escepticismo.

—¿Podrías decirlo en términos más simples ahora? —exigió Warrior Unicorn.

—Alguien de su gobierno nos quiere muertos.

—Imposible —replicó Warrior Eagle—. Nunca los hemos visto en nuestras vidas y acaban de decir que no quieran dañar a Lambda o a los otros planetas de la Alianza. ¿Por qué alguien de nuestro mundo querría hacerles daño? Eso no tiene ningún sentido para mí.

—Para mí tampoco lo tiene —confesó Warrior Borealis—. Sin mencionar que todo ese asunto de los universos paralelos es un tanto bizarro.

El Guerrero Dragón de los Cielos se quedó mirando a los Warriors.

—Tienen razón en eso —asintió Ryu—. Pero les prometo que les explicaremos todo con calma. Ahora lo que debe hacer es ir hacia donde se hallan el resto de nuestros amigos para saber qué ha sucedido con ellos.

—¿Sus amigos? —inquirió Warrior Lynx.

—Si —respondió Zafet—. Ellos fueron a la llamada Torre Punto Cero en compañía de Warrior Australis.

—¿Nadia? Quiero decir, ¿Warrior Australis? —Warrior Eagle miró a todos lados como si la presencia de los forasteros careciera de importancia—. ¿En dónde está ella?

—Dijo que había ido a la Torre Punto Cero —le recordó Lynx.

—Vayamos entonces —declaró Warrior Unicorn—. Me comunicaré telepáticamente con Sailor Mercury y las demás Sailor para avisarles de esto. Sí hay problemas podrán ayudarnos.

—¿Sailor Mercury? —murmuró Ryu.

Pero no había tiempo para más explicaciones. Seguidos de cerca por Musashi, Maurus y Zafet, los Guerreros de Lambda corrían a toda velocidad hacia las instalaciones de la Torre Punto Cero.

.

.

Para cuando el saiya-jin pudo frenar su involuntario vuelo con un ligero esfuerzo, Ultragirl comenzó a hostigarlo de nueva cuenta, disparándole múltiples ráfagas caloríficas que brotaban de sus manos y ojos.

—¿Destruir el Multiverso? Borramos todo lo malo que ha sucedido —dijo Ultragirl sin dejar de atacar con rapidez—. Tu madre Ezined no debió morir cuando naciste o bien podrías vivir con tu padre como una familia unida. Tenemos que borrar la Existencia para iniciar una Nueva Era que promete ser un paraíso. ¿Qué puede haber de malo en eso?

El puño de Cort avanzó con la rapidez de un meteoro que atraviesa la atmósfera, chocando directamente contra el puño de Ultragirl y causando una fuerte onda de choque que se escuchó como un tronido ensordecedor. La resistencia de aquella joven era mucho mayor a lo que Cort había podido anticipar y eso le preocupaba, pero también le provocaba una cierta emoción dada su naturaleza de guerrero saiya-jin. Lo que no podía entender todavía era la naturaleza del poder de su enemiga. Parecía como si en verdad estuviera hecha de acero kashin.

—Sólo un niño pequeño se empeñaría cambiar el pasado —dijo Cort cuando las miradas de ambos se cruzaron—. Los adultos tenemos otro tipo de anhelos. ¿Quién está destruyendo los universos? ¡Habla!

—Los hombres y sus pequeños juegos —replicó ella, sonriendo—. Siempre quieren hacerse los duros, pero no saben aceptar cuando están equivocados. No podrás ganar, Cort. Ahora tu instinto también se ha vuelto inútil para la pelea.

El saiya-jin abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿De qué hablas?

—He bloqueado tu instinto de guerrero. ¿Por qué piensas que pude sorprenderte hace unos instantes? Está vez no hay modo de que puedas anticipar mis ataques de ninguna forma. Estás acabado.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? —inquirió Cort—. Eso no puede ser verdad.

Los ojos de Ultragirl brillaron de rojo fuego.

—Otra ventaja de mi armadura computarizada. Verás, antes de combatir, me tomé la molestia de programar la computadora para que realizara un escaneo de tus ondas cerebrales. Gracias a eso, la armadura puede ahora bloquear tu instinto proyectando frecuencias contradictorias sobre los impulsos cerebrales que controlan dicho mecanismo.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —renegó Cort—. Es completamente imposible.

Aprovechando el desconcierto de su rival, Ultragirl se movió con celeridad y arrojó de nuevo al saiya-jin a través de las nubes con otro rápido puñetazo que lo dejó aturdido.

—Digo que mis ataques no activan tu instinto de guerrero. En tanto esté usando esta armadura, tus posibilidades de vencerme son nulas. ¿Cómo podrías crees que vas a ganar? Las personas que me dieron esta armadura de batalla han estudiado cada fortaleza y cada debilidad de los seres con poderes y habilidades especiales por todo el Multiverso. ¡Cada poder entraña una debilidad!

Ultragirl atrapó la pierna izquierda de Cort y la usó para estrellarlo fuertemente contra el suelo. El saiya-jin, jadeó, sin aliento y aturdido por aquel brusco y sorprendente giro de los acontecimientos. Cort sintió que las energías lo abandonaban, su cabello rubio volvió a ser oscuro y sus párpados se cerraban por la sensación de dolor que lo sacudía. Parecía del todo resignado a morir y no hizo ademán alguno para defenderse.

No obstante, Cort estudiaba a su enemiga como un depredador acecharía a su presa antes de lanzarse al ataque. La joven era fuerte, pero la clave para equilibrar de nuevo la batalla estaba en la armadura que usaba. Sí al menos pudiera dañarla de algún modo... .

—Parece que has ganado —le dijo a Ultragirl con aspereza—. No esperaba que los enemigos a los que enfrentaría en esta batalla estuviesen tan bien preparados. Creo que Calíope fue injusta por no hablarnos de ustedes, pero al menos quisiera saber quien desató la crisis.

Ultragirl se situó frente a Cort y apuntó con un dedo a la cara.

—Mi amo es conocido como Deus-Primum —anunció ella—. Él ha estudiado la naturaleza del Multiverso por eones y ha descubierto que todos los universos son copias torcidas de una realidad perfecta, pero para encontrarla, antes debemos destruir todo. No quiero matarte, Cort, como tampoco deseo hacerle daño a Casiopea.

—¿No quieres hacerle daño? ¿Y qué pretende hacer tu amo al enviarte?

—Yo esperaba convencerla y a los demás también —respondió Ultragirl—. A diferencia de mis compañeros de armas, creo que ustedes pueden entender razones y ayudarnos a llegar al universo perfecto.

—¿El universo perfecto? ¿De qué hablas ahora?

—Oh, vamos, estoy seguro que lo habrás notado ya. ¿Crees que las similitudes entre los universos ocurren sólo porque si? ¿Piensas que hay saiya-jins en otras realidades por casualidad? La verdad es que el Multiverso existe como resultado de un error y mi amo busca corregirlo —hizo una pausa y le extendió una mano en señal de amistad—. Puedo ayudarlos, pero deben abandonar la idea de combatir contra nosotros, ¿puedes hacerlo?

Cort alzó el brazo de repente, sujetó a Ultragirl por el antebrazo... y apretó el brazal de la armadura hasta que consiguió romperlo. Una pequeña explosión proyectó chispas y humo negro desde la computadora de batalla en la armadura de Ultragirl. Casi al instante pudo sentir de nuevo el vibrante Ki de la chica.

—Dañaste mi armadura —murmuró Ultragirl.

—Sé reconocer cuando un enemigo me supera —replicó Cort—. Admito que tu tecnología es sorprendente y capaz de derrotarme, pero te equivocas al compararme con mi padre o con Gohan y Vejita. Disfruto la emoción de una pelea, pero no me interesa probarme que soy el mejor como mi padre —hizo una pausa y comenzó a levantarse—. Pero tampoco rehuyó la batalla como el cobarde de Gohan, y mucho menos lloriqueo si existe alguien más fuerte que yo como lo haría Vejita. Puedes bloquear mi percepción del Ki e incluso confundir mi instinto guerrero, pero nunca podrás despojarme de mi voluntad de sobrevivir.

Tras ponerse de pie con un salto, Cort cargó contra Ultragirl, embistiéndola, pero ésta se defendió disparando dos rayos de calor desde sus ojos esmeralda. Uno de los disparos rozó la mejilla del saiya-jin y le dejó una marca. El saiya-jin se encogió sobre sí mismo, rodó y se levantó sin perder un segundo. Pero la batalla había terminado abruptamente. Ultragirl se había impulsado por los cielos buscando alejarse.

—Caí en tu trampa, Cort, y no me avergüenza saberme superada —le dijo la chica desde una cierta distancia—. Inutilizaste algunas de las funciones de la computadora de mi armadura, así que podemos dejarlo en empate por esta vez si te parece, aunque la siguiente ocasión tal vez no tengas tanta suerte. No le ofrezco la mano a nadie por segunda ocasión.

El saiya-jin contempló cómo la joven salía disparada hacia el horizonte. Podía intentar perseguirla, pero tenía otras intenciones. Debía dirigirse a la Torre Punto Cero para buscar a los demás.

.

.

Los Warriors y sus acompañantes se movieron por los pasillos columnados del enorme complejo. Las pisadas del grupo quedaban amortiguadas por el zumbido de la máquina todavía en funcionamiento. El sitio parecía desierto. Demasiado desierto, pensaba Ryu con desconfianza.

—¿En dónde están todos? —susurró Warrior Lynx, haciendo eco de sus propios pensamientos—. Puedo sentir el aura de Warrior Australis y la del... Visir.

Ryu alzó una mano para acallarla e inclinó la cabeza para sentir algo.

—No estamos solos.

—Así es, Caballero Dragón de los Cielos —dijo una figura alta y solemne, saliendo a la vista de todos. Se trataba del Visir de Lambda y de un trío de drones—. Me alegra que hayan venido a la reunión, mis queridos y apreciados Warriors.

La katana de Ryu salió de su funda y el sable de luz de Zafet se activó. Casi de forma simultanea, los drones encendieron sus electrolanzas. Ryu giró, movido por el instinto y los reflejos. Con un movimiento defensivo de su arma, uno de los drones desvió el golpe con facilidad. Ryu volvió a atacar, una vez más, y su hoja se cruzó con la electrolanza del dron FCH-246.

—Visir, ¿qué está sucediendo? —exclamó Warrior Borealis—. ¿Qué son esos robots que lo acompañan?

—Sólo cumplo con las órdenes de mi verdadero amo, Kail —siseó el Visir, extendiendo una mano hacia todos. Una corriente de energía chisporroteó en el aire y un muro de intensa luz golpeó a los cuatro Warriors junto con Zafet, Ryu y Maurus. A continuación todos salieron volando por los aires en medio de un potente estallido de rayos que alumbraron en todas direcciones—. ¡Mientras todos ustedes mueren por mi mano!

El Visir se dispuso a rematar a Warrior Eagle, pero una ventisca de aire frío disparada por Australis evitó que el Visir pudiera acercarse. Todo el sitio pareció avivarse entonces, con Warrior Australis, Alfa, Casiopea y Ankiseth saliendo de diferentes rincones para caer sobre el Visir y los drones.

—Es muy pronto para decidir que ha ganado, Visir —advirtió Casiopea, arrojando un torbellino de vientos huracanados sobre los drones para lanzarlos a volar—. Le haremos pagar caro por su traición.

—Estaba empezando a preguntarme donde estaban —se burló el Visir, agitando su báculo para dispersar los vientos de Casiopea—. Tal vez hayan vencido a esos drones alfa, pero ninguno de ustedes podrá derrotarme, aunque les dejaré intentarlo.

Zafet se movió rápidamente para evadir una nueva descarga del Visir y extendió una mano hacia él.

—Me hallo en un estado perpetuo de precognición —comentaba el Visir, mientras eludía un ataque de aire frío disparado por Zafet—. Mientras mi consciencia exista en el presente, constantemente soy consciente de lo que sucede en aproximadamente 25 segundos desde ahora. Cada movimiento que empleen, lo he visto venir con anticipación.

—No te será tan sencillo —amenazó Zafet, alzando sus manos.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —se burlaba el Visir, bloqueando un golpe del hacha de Alfa para luego desarmarla utilizando un disparo de energía que brotó del báculo. La Golden Warrior quedó tirada en el suelo, aparentemente inconsciente—. Ustedes tal vez puedan atacar a la velocidad de la luz, pero eso no les sirve de nada contra un adversario que pude anticipar todos sus movimientos.

Warrior Australis lanzó un golpe contra la cara del Visir, pero éste atrapó el puño de la guerrera con una sola mano a la vez que sonreía. Australis apretó los dientes con furia, pero eso únicamente sirvió para que el Visir se regodeara todavía más.

—Buen movimiento, Nadia. Normalmente, no hubiera podido bloquearlo —hizo una pausa y levantó un pie para evadir una rápida barrida de Warrior Australis que iba con una velocidad imperceptible para el ojo humano—. Pueden atacarme todos a la vez sí es lo que desean, pero eso no cambiará el resultado de la pelea.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Zafet blandió su sable de luz y se enfrentó al Visir, que le sonreía como si saludara a alguien por la calle. El Guardián se precipitó a la velocidad de la luz, pero el Visir apenas alteraba su posición para evadir los rapidísimos ataques que intentaban alcanzarlo. Esperó el momento oportuno para recoger una estaca de hielo que había caído al piso, y al tener cerca a Zafet, se la clavó en un brazo con fuerza.

—No importa los ataques que hagan —murmuró el Visir, usando su báculo para derribar al Guardián de Plata antes de que pudiera contraatacar—. Siempre estaré un paso adelante hasta el momento de su muerte.

Warrior Eagle dirigió la espada Phi hacia el pecho del hombre que había fungido como consejero y amigo de la reina Miharu durante largos años, el hombre que había contribuido como pocos en la restauración del planeta Lambda y a la propia Alianza. Le costaba reconocer que ahora se había vuelto un enemigo, pero tenía un deber como Warrior del planeta Lambda y de la Alianza y actuaría en consecuencia pasara lo que pasara.

—Visir, ignoro porque está haciendo esto, pero lo detendremos.

—Puedes intentarlo si lo deseas, Nakago —replicó el Visir—. De cualquier modo, supe que este día llegaría desde el momento en que nos conocimos hace tiempo. ¡La obediencia a Deus-Primum justifica tu destrucción!

Musashi decidió unirse a Zafet, Ankiseth, Warrior Eagle, Warrior Unicorn y Warrior Australis. Atrapado entre los seis adversarios, el Visir, haciendo girar su báculo con una mano, repelía las estocadas, y con la otra desviaba los golpes y patadas de todos sus contrincantes.

—¡Ustedes jamás podrán vencerme por mucho que lo intenten! —exclamó el Visir mientras golpeaba a Musashi en la cara y evadía una veloz estocada de Warrior Eagle—. Quizá yo no pueda moverme con la misma rapidez que ustedes, pero no es necesario. Gracias a mi pequeña habilidad precognitiva puedo ver el futuro inmediato y anticipar por donde atacarán —hizo una pausa y derribó a Warrior Unicorn cuando éste intentaba sorprenderlo por la retaguardia—. Tan sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que los destripe a todos. ¿Acaso no lo saben? ¡Atacar a la velocidad de la luz está sobrevalorado!

—¡No puedo creer que exista gente tan malvada al otro lado del universo! —exclamó una voz femenina.

—¿Quién es? —inquirió Zafet, volviéndose hacia cinco jóvenes vestidas con una variante del sailor fuku que habían irrumpido en el complejo—. No puede ser verdad... .

—¡Soy una Sailor Senshi que lucha por el amor y la justicia! —clamó una joven de casi veinte años que permanecía de pie sobre una consola de control junto con otras ocho chicas de diferente apariencia—. ¡Soy Sailor Moon y castigaré a todos los malvados en el nombre de la luna!

El Visir sonrió con desdén.

—No esperaba menos.

.

.

_Continuará... ._


	24. Contienda Mortal

**_CRISIS UNIVERSAL_**

_por Acuario Káiser_

**CAPÍTULO XXIII**

**CONTIENDA MORTAL**

_._

_Tierra-63,478,922_  
_Tokio, Japón (Hospital de Juuban)_

Saga de Géminis se arrodilló frente a su esposa Rin Tosaka y apoyó una oreja contra el vientre de la joven hechicera. Cuando lo hizo, una gentil sonrisa se insinuó en los labios del Guerrero Sagrado de Oro. Había más de un motivo para sentir alegría, felicidad y regocijo.

—Puedo oírte, hijo —murmuró Saga—. Palas Atenea nos ha bendecido.

—Está muy inquieto hoy —respondió Rin, acariciando tiernamente los cabellos de su esposo. Durante los últimos meses las cosas parecían ir mejor para los dos. El hijo que crecía dentro de sus entrañas pronto nacería y finalmente serían una familia.

La última Guerra Sagrada entre Palas Atenea y Artemisa por fin había concluido con la victoria de los Guerreros Sagrados y la derrota final de todas los Satélites al servicio de la diosa de la Luna. Cuando la noticia se corrió, Rin decidió confesarle a Saga que esperaba un hijo de él y que estaba en el octavo mes de gestación. El futuro brillaba para todos.

De pronto, una pared de la habitación explotó con tal fuerza que decenas de fragmentos de acero y vidrios volaron por todas partes. Saga se apresuró a colocarse frente a Rin para protegerla con su cuerpo, mientras especulaba sobre lo que había causado aquella violenta explosión y agudizaba sus sentidos. ¿Se trataba de un accidente o de algo mucho peor?

—Siento un Cosmos maligno —murmuró Saga con recelo.

Una presencia llena de poder fluía por el ambiente, luego algo se abrió camino a través de la neblina de polvo y vibró el suelo con los pasos inconfundibles del guerrero que había derrotado a millares de oponentes en todo el Multiverso. Por último, Zuskaiden apareció por el boquete, llevando en su mano derecha el cuerpo maltrecho y sin vida de Shirou Emiya.

—No me costó mucho trabajo encontrarte —declaró Zuskaiden y luego arrojó el cadáver a los pies del Guerrero Sagrado y su esposa—. Este miserable mundo es un error y cualquiera puede darse cuenta con solo verlo. Shirou Emiya no debería existir en la misma realidad que los Guerreros Sagrados de Atena y Arturia Pendragon jamás fue la hermana perdida de Sailor Moon. ¿Qué clase de estupideces son esas?

—¿Quién eres tú? —le increpó Saga, elevando su Cosmos interno hasta el Séptimo Sentido—. Habla o juro por Palas Atenea que conocerás toda la fuerza destructiva de mi poderoso _Estallido Galáctico_.

—Soy un emisario del vacío y la nada —respondió Zuskaiden al tiempo que arrojaba una puntiaguda viga de acero por el aire—. Estoy empezando a aburrirme de todos ustedes, patéticos imitadores de tercera.

La estaca metálica atravesó la Cloth dorada y el pecho de Saga de Géminis, matándolo en el acto y salpicando de sangre el rostro horrorizado de Rin. El cuerpo del Guerrero Sagrado cayó al suelo, desmadejado y rígido, en un charco de sangre que manaba de su herida.

—¡Saga!

Acto seguido, Zuskaiden alzó una mano con la palma vuelta hacia delante y una brillante ráfaga de Chi súper concentrado aniquiló a Rin Tosaka.

—Me molestan tus gritos.

El guerrero levantó la mirada al techo, desplegando su energía interior para hacer estallar todo el edificio y los alrededores. Un bólido de luz salió disparado hacia las alturas mientras el hospital colapsaba y cientos de personas ahogaban sus gritos de horror bajo toneladas de concreto. En los cielos, Zuskaiden alcanzó un avión de pasajeros que había despegado unos antes instantes llevando en su interior a todos los Guerreros Sagrados de Bronce y a sus familias. La aeronave explotó en mil pedazos cuando Zuskaiden lo atravesó volando a súper velocidad.

—Este pobre universo también debe desaparecer —sentenció mientras contemplaba cómo llovían restos de metal ardiente, cuerpos chamuscados y fuego sobre el mar—. ¡Y la antimateria se encargará de borrarlo para siempre!

La nube blanca de la muerte surgió de los cielos y comenzó a extenderse por todas partes desatando el pánico de millones de personas. Todo mundo se giró y comenzó a correr tan rápido como podían, pero no había donde pudiesen esconderse. Los pocos que se refugiaron en sótanos o bodegas murieron desintegrados cuando la antimateria los alcanzó. Mientras la gente huía, Zuskaiden observaba cómo los edificios iban desapareciendo uno por uno, consumidos por aquella ola blanca que avanzaba y soltó una fuerte carcajada.

—¡Nadie puede detenernos!

Un portal de luz apareció a un costado de Zuskaiden y éste giró la cabeza para recibir a un androide delgado y con forma femenina.

—Zuskaiden —dijo Galaxy apenas salió flotando del portal—. El amo ordena que regreses de inmediato. Han surgido complicaciones inesperadas y será necesario que te ocupes personalmente de los guerreros que reunió esa mujer de Celestia. Las probabilidades de que interfieran con nuestros planes han aumentado significativamente.

—¿Y es necesario interrumpir mi labor de purificación para eso? —replicó Zuskaiden, cruzándose de brazos con malestar—. ¿Por qué no mejor envían al súper chico mientras yo continuo limpiando el Multiverso de toda la degeneración y la podredumbre? Me han contado que tiene poderes que rivalizan con los míos y tengo mucha curiosidad de verlo en acción para ver que tan fuerte es.

La robot le miró directo a los ojos.

—El amo te ha dado las órdenes a ti —puntualizó Galaxy—. El "súper chico", como tú lo llamas, permanecerá como reserva por el momento. Nuestro amo tiene planes distintos para él y necesita observarlo con detenimiento.

—Las palabras de Deus-Primum son ley —asintió Zuskaiden, echando una última mirada por encima del hombro y sonriendo con evidente malevolencia. La nube de antimateria ahogaba los chillidos de la gente y consumía todo lo que tocaba—. Después de todo, ya eliminé a todos los guerreros poderosos de este universo.

.

.

_Universo-19,812,002  
__Planeta Lambda (complejo Torre Punto Cero)_

En el otro extremo de la habitación, de frente a las Sailor Senshi, tres drones avanzaban hacia ellas abriendo fuego con sus cañones. La más pequeña del grupo era Sailor Saturn, pero su frágil apariencia resultaba por demás engañosa. Debajo de su rostro angelical y su corta edad, se hallaba una de las guerreras más fuertes que el universo conocía, con el poder y la entereza suficiente para destruir un planeta de ser necesario. Con su lanza, Sailor Saturn formó una barrera protectora de energía que neutralizó todos los disparos enemigos.

—_Silent Wall! (Campo de Energía)_

—Bien hecho, Saturn —la felicitó Sailor Mars con entusiasmo—. ¡Ahora es nuestra oportunidad de vencerlos! —hizo una pausa y extendió los brazos para crear en sus manos un arco de fuego—. _Mars Flame Sniper! (Saeta llameante de Marte)_

El dron DHL-8003 movió su electrolanza entre sus manos acorazadas en un intento por defenderse, pero fue demasiado tarde. La flecha de fuego que Sailor Mars había disparado le golpeó la cabeza y despidió fragmentos de coraza, circuitos, hueso y carne en todas direcciones. Pero todos reaccionaron con asombro al ver que DHL-8003 se mantenía en pie como si nada estuviera pasando.

—¡Es mi turno! —exclamó Ankiseth, atacando—. _¡Aguja Escarlata!_

Al instante siguiente, la placa pectoral de DHL-8003 recibió el impacto directo de una de las _Agujas Escarlata_ disparada por el Caballero de Escorpión. El ataque dejó un cráter redondo y superficial rodeado por pequeñas fisuras. No obstante, el dron continuó luchando sin perder ímpetu en aquel torbellino de caos y disparos.

—¿De qué rayos están hechos estos sujetos? —exclamó Ankiseth cuando notó que sus ataques tampoco tenían efecto—. Mi _Aguja Escarlata_ no consigue detenerlos. El veneno debería paralizar sus nervios con un agudísimo dolor, pero siguen moviéndose.

Al otro lado de la habitación, mientras peleaba, el Visir sonreía satisfecho. Los drones que servían a Deus-Primum eran vacíos cascarones metálicos sin identidad e invulnerables al dolor. Estaban desprovistos de emociones y habían sido programados para combatir hasta que fueran completamente destruidos. Para el Visir eran los guerreros perfectos.

—No percibo ningún Chi en todos ellos —anunció Casiopea, usando su control sobre el viento para formar un remolino que arrojó a varios drones contra los muros de la sala—. Sean lo que sean, parece que no se trata de seres vivos. Quizá sean algún tipo de androides muy avanzado.

La espada Phi de Warrior Eagle hizo que un par de drones estallaran en un mar de chispas y fluidos orgánicos que se esparcieron por todas partes. El arma que Eagle esgrimía giraba y relucía en deslumbrantes estallidos de color, y los drones quedaban hechos pedazos.

—He tratado de leer sus pensamientos, pero igualmente no capto nada —dijo Ryu, que usaba su katana para detener una electrolanza—. Está sucediendo lo mismo que la última vez —recordó el Guerrero Dragón del Cielo—. Mis habilidades telepáticas están siendo bloqueadas por algún tipo de fuerza.

—No se preocupen, amigos —los animó Sailor Saturn—. Quizá no podamos destruirlos fácilmente, pero ellos tampoco pueden dañarnos mientras use el _Silent Wall_ para neutralizar sus disparos.

—¡Eres grandiosa, Saturn! —exclamó Sailor Moon con alegría.

—Las Sailor Scouts —murmuró Ryu mientras retrocedía para cubrirse de los múltiples disparos. Usando su katana desvió uno de los disparos y lo redirigió contra otro dron, que se desplomó para luego incorporarse de nuevo. A continuación, Ryu hizo una pirueta en el aire y derribó a otro enemigo con un fuerte golpe—. Nunca imaginé que me toparía con ustedes en este planeta. ¿Cómo llegaron a este lugar?

—¡No somos unas Sailor Scouts! —le reclamó Sailor Venus, furibunda, desde un panel de control donde había ido a refugiarse de los disparos—. ¡Somos Sailor Senshi! ¡Sailor guerreras! ¡No vuelvas a llamarnos "Sailors Scouts" o te pesará!

_"Desde luego", _pensó Ryu. _"Estas no son las mismas Sailors que conozco, aunque la Mina de esta realidad no actúa diferente a la de mi universo"._

Un cuarteto de drones se puso de rodillas para disparar contra el Guerrero Dragón y la Sailor Senshi. Minako sacó la cabeza y pudo hacer un par de disparos desde la seguridad que le proporcionaba su escondite, pero los drones mantenían su ataque.

—¡Alerta! —ladró DHL-8003, alzando su cabeza dañada—. ¡Contacto aéreo ingresando a velocidad hipersónica! El escáner de poder indica que se trata de un sujeto con un extraordinario poder de pelea.

—¿Qué cosa? —inquirió el Visir.

Una luz y un estruendo llenaron una zona de la habitación y, al desaparecer, lo único que quedaba del cuarteto de drones era cuatro puntos humeantes en el suelo. Cort bajó la palma extendida, mientras recibía las miradas asombradas de Ryu, Sailor Venus, Zafet, Sailor Pluto, Alfa y Warrior Australis.

—Es hora de terminar con esta pelea de una vez —anunció el saiya-jin.

—¡Cort! ¡Lograste vencer a esa chica! —exclamó Ryu—. Ahora es casi seguro que podremos vencer a los drones y al Visir.

—¿Cort venció a Carla? —musitó Casiopea para sí misma.

—Todavía tenemos la protección de Sailor Saturn —dijo Warrior Australis.

—Esa barrera no las protegerá por mucho tiempo —amenazó el Visir a la vez que se movía levemente y evadía una serie de ataques combinados lanzados conjuntamente por Australis, Zafet y Casiopea—. Parece que olvidan mi habilidad para ver el futuro inmediato, chicos.

—Usted caerá, Visir —advirtió Zafet—. No importa cómo, pero lo hará.

—No mientras pueda anticipar cada una tus acciones, tonto Guardián de Plata —hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia los drones—. ¡Neutralicen esa barrera ahora mismo!

Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer o decir algo, los cañones de los drones guardaron silencio por un instante. DHL-8005 apuntó sus armas contra Sailor Mars y esperó unos segundos.

—Sujeto identificado como Sailor Mars. Recalibrando armas para penetrar el escudo denominado _Silent Wall_. Calibración lista.

Los cañones duales en ambos brazos de DHL-8005 eructaron rayos de partículas galvanizadas que penetraron el escudo proyectado de Sailor Saturn como si fuera una hoja de papel. Sailor Mars y otras dos Senshi consiguieron saltar a tiempo para hacerse a un lado en tanto que Sailor Moon resbalaba torpemente sin dejar de chillar. Maurus alzó sus manos para formar un campo de energía mágica con la intención de cubrirse, pero una de las descargas le dio en el brazo y lo hizo chocar de espaldas contra una consola de control.

Con una rodilla en el suelo, Sailor Mercury se cubrió los ojos con un visor cristalino de color azul y empezó a escrutar a los drones que les atacaban. Tenía que hallar una debilidad que pudieran explotar, pero el fragor de la batalla le impedía hacer un análisis exhaustivo.

—¡Lograron traspasar la barrera de Sailor Saturn! —exclamó Mercury.

—¡Imposible! —dijo Nakago con un grito.

—Esto comienza a fastidiarme —comentó Ankiseth con desgano—. Estos tipos están siempre uno o dos pasos adelante. Parece cómo si conocieran todos nuestros poderes y la forma de neutralizarlos.

—¡Es correcto! —festejó el Visir mientras eludía a Zafet y luego le daba un fuerte codazo en la nariz a Alfa—. Conocemos todos sus poderes. Ahora van a enfrentar enemigos como nunca han conocido. Los drones están equipados para adaptarse automáticamente a cualquier defensa que encuentren. Combatirán fuego con agua, velocidad con resistencia, y el hielo con una espuma cálida. ¡Venceremos!

—¡Eso lo veremos Visir! —replicó Nakago.

Warrior Eagle decidió recurrir al poder de la espada Phi, concentrando toda su aura y agitándola en el aire para invocar la mítica fuerza de aquella arma. La hoja se iluminó y comenzó a chisporrotear energía, activando las alarmas en los radares de poder en cada uno de los drones presente en el área.

El Visir reaccionó de mala gana cuando observó cómo Nakago destruía a siete drones con un solo movimiento de su hoja, que se movió con la misma velocidad que un relámpago. Cuando el ataque terminó, el Visir contempló el suelo cubierto de humeantes partes de drones dispersadas por el recinto. La espada Phi y la súbita llegada de Cort habían equilibrado las cosas. Esos detestables payasos podían, como una posibilidad, hasta ser capaces de vencerlo. Si los drones fallaban, entonces tendría que recurrir a algo más.

Sin decir palabras, Ryu, Zafet y Warrior Eagle fueron por el Visir.

—Me encantaría quedarme a combatirlos y derrotarlos —dijo el Visir, sonriendo con desdén y retrocediendo un par de pasos—. Pero tengo una cita muy importante con Deus-Primum, y ustedes tienen una cita con la muerte.

Warrior Australis saltó para atacar, y el Visir levantó su báculo, pero no contra sus enemigos.

Lo usó para generar un umbral de luz del que salió una criatura de energía.

—¡Laya querer comida! —gruñó el extraño ser, que se giró y arrancó hacia Sailor Mars, Maurus y Sailor Jupiter—. ¡Comida! ¡Laya querer comida!

—¡Este mundo es tu alimento, Laya! —exclamó el Visir—. ¡Consúmelo!

Warrior Eagle levantó la espada Phi en lo alto con ambas manos y Zafet y Ryu lo imitaron y se prepararon para luchar contra Laya. El Visir, por su parte, comenzó a retroceder dentro del umbral de luz para dejar el campo de batalla.

—¡No permitiré que huya, Visir! —dijo Warrior Unicorn en tono de amenaza.

El Visir se detuvo. Dirigió su mirada hacia el joven que se acercaba y advirtió que Unicorn tenías las manos y los brazos cubiertos de fuego. Realmente parecía decidido a impedirle irse. Por unos instantes, el Visor afrontó la mirada furiosa del Warrior.

—Visir —insistió Unicorn—. Ríndase ahora mismo o lo destruiré.

Pero el Visir sonrió con arrogancia, resopló con burla e hizo una seña a los drones para que los rodearan por ambos flancos. Los autómatas obedecieron de inmediato, colocando a Warrior Unicorn en una posición difícil.

—Oh, mi querido Unicorn, me temo que tú y tus amigos morirán cundo Laya los consuma junto con Lambda. El Monstruo Absorbente se alimenta de todo tipo de energía y ustedes serán el aperitivo del banquete que se dará con los habitantes de este miserable planeta —Y tras pronunciar estas palabras, el Visir desapareció en el interior del portal de luz, el cual se desvaneció luego de unos segundos.

Zafet se movió con gracia y agilidad, abriéndose paso a través de los drones que rodeaban a Unicorn usando el sable. Los enemigos dispararon sus armas, pero ni uno solo de los disparos fue más allá de la hoja de Zafet. Los rayos desviados atravesaron directamente las cabezas de dos de los drones, que se desplomaron. Con un veloz movimiento a velocidad luz, el Guardián de Plata se interpuso en el camino de Laya y consiguió golpearlo en el brazo. Pero el monstruo apenas reaccionó a la estocada, y Zafet observó que la criatura crecía unos centímetros y su cuerpo se hacía más fornido que antes.

—Hombrecito intentó herir a Laya —dijo el monstruo, caminando hacia el Guardián de Plata y luego alargó el brazo derecho. Inmediatamente, su hombro, bíceps, mano y antebrazo empezaron a sufrir un cambio de forma. El cuerpo del monstruo estaba hecho de energía blanquecina en su totalidad, pero el brazo ahora estaba cambiando de textura y color hasta convertirse en una extremidad humana, protegida por un guantelete metálico, una hombrera y un brazal—. La energía de este hombrecito resulta insignificante para Laya, pero ahora Laya hacer esto.

Ninguno de los presentes podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Laya ahora tenía el brazo de Zafet y hasta había conseguido duplicar las partes de la armadura de plata que le protegían todo el brazo derecho. El Monstruo Absorbente levantó un sable de luz idéntico al de Zafet hasta en el más mínimo detalle. El mango proyectó con un siseó una hoja de energía.

Sí antes Zafet estaba sorprendido, ahora estaba superado.

"¿Un sable de luz de Guardián?", pensaba.

Warrior Eagle, Unicorn, Australis, Lynx, Borealis, Alfa, Ryu, Maurus, Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter y Zafet retrocedieron, alzando sus armas y manos.

—¿Qué clase de criatura es esta? —inquirió Ankiseth, disparando una _Aguja Escarlata_ que atravesó directamente el pecho de Laya. Un segundo ataque alcanzó al monstruo en la pierna izquierda, pero esto apenas consiguió retrasarlo un poco—. ¡Mis ataques no tienen efecto! —exclamó el Caballero de Oro—. ¡No entiendo qué sucede!

—¡Esperen! —gritó Sailor Mercury mientras consultaba rápidamente los datos que arrojaba su visor computarizado—. Ese monstruo está hecho de energía, aunque también detecto que los protones y electrones que forman su cuerpo han sido alterados por alguna especie de Radiación Cósmica. ¡Es una forma de vida de polaridad negativa!

La criatura soltó una fuerte carcajada y su tamaño volvió a aumentar ligeramente hasta alcanzar la estatura de tres metros. Sailor Moon alertó de todos cuando advirtió con un gritó de terror que Laya ahora también poseía la mano izquierda de Ankiseth, protegida por un duplicado exacto del guantelete y la parte de la armadura dorada de Escorpión que protegía el antebrazo.

—_¡Aguja Escarlata! _—exclamó Laya, lanzando un ataque contra Sailor Jupiter.

Makoto fue alcanzada por el disparo en el abdomen, y cayó al suelo. Warrior Australis se abalanzó sobre ella para ayudarle.

—¡Makoto!

—¿Cómo demonios logró hacer eso? —preguntó Warrior Eagle sin dirigirse a nadie en particular—. Esa es la misma técnica con la que ese sujeto de armadura dorada lo atacó hace unos instantes.

—Tal parece que el monstruo tiene la habilidad de absorber energía —teorizó Sailor Mercury luego de analizar más a fondo a la criatura—. Y con un solo toque puede duplicar las partes de un adversario y también sus poderes.

Zafet se mantuvo en su posición mientras la criatura avanzaba hacia ellos. El Guardián de Plata mantuvo su hoja a la altura de su hombro y esperó.

—No sé qué rayos seas, pero voy a detenerte aquí mismo.

El Monstruo Absorbente inclinó su sable para que apuntase al suelo.

—¡Laya querer comida! ¡Insectos!

Las hojas chocaron en una explosión de luz.

.

.

Planeta Ginups  
Fortaleza Negra (área de calabozos)

—_So lady, no puedo despegarte for my mind, me pongo crazy when I see you pariway. Es tu estilo, tu sonrisa, you deside, oh, oh... ._

En la zona de penumbra, Eclipse cantaba mientras veía a Breakout alistando una siniestra máquina de torturas. Se trataba de un horror tecnológico declarado ilegal en toda la galaxia por la legislación de la Confederación Galáctica. Y eso era porque había sido diseñada para explotar con exactitud médica, tanto física como mentales, los puntos débiles de cualquier ser vivo mediante despellajadores, rompearticulaciones, fragmentahuesos, sondas nerviosas de electroshocks y otros tantos dispositivos incalificables. Cuando hubo de darle los últimos ajustes, el cyborg puso a funcionar aquel diabólico artefacto y esbozó una sonrisa siniestra.

—Sólo estoy esperando que Saajar se descuide un instante o que me dé luz verde para actuar —comentaba Breakout alegremente, volviendo la mirada hacia sus espaldas de vez en cuando—. Y entonces usaré mi máquina favorita contigo, Eclipse: El Interrogador-5009, ilegal en toda esta galaxia, salvo en el sistema estelar Sineloens-4.

—Incluso esa máquina infernal causará menos molestias que tus absurdos y monótonos parloteos, James —le contestó Eclipse y luego siguió cantando despreocupadamente—. _So lady, esta noche quiero ser tu parimay, me pongo crazy when I see you pariway... ._

—Veremos si te quedan ganas de cantar cuando termine contigo —amenazó el cyborg, pero Eclipse no le prestó la menor atención—. ¡Deja de cantar! —ordenó Breakout sin éxito—. ¡Odio esa maldita canción!

—¿Por qué teníamos que enfrentar villanos con un mega presupuesto inflado para comprar todo tipo de artefactos? —se lamentaba León desde su celda. Cuando Breakout se giró para mirarlo, el Guerrero Dragón añadió—: ¿Qué se supone que te pasó para terminar así?

Una chispa de interés se encendió en el ojo humano del cyborg.

—¿Te interesa saberlo, chico? ¿De verdad quieres enterarte de por qué me divierte la sola idea de sacarle las tripas a Eclipse? No me molestaría contártelo porque no hay nada que me guste más que exhibir la maldad de los socios de Eclipse.

—Bueno —León se encogió de hombros y lanzó un suspiro—. No hay nada esta noche en la televisión.

—Oye, los chistes los hago yo —protestó Eclipse, pero sólo consiguió que Breakout le soltara una fuerte bofetada—. ¡Ouch! —exclamó el enmascarado—. Eso dolió, James.

El cyborg se giró nuevamente hacia donde se hallaba León.

—Y tú —le advirtió—. Búrlate de nuevo y lo siguiente que verás es cómo uso el Interrogador-5009 contigo. Quizá decida empezar con las sondas nerviosas de electroshocks o quizá prefieres que te corte la lengua.

—No creo que puedas hacer eso por ahora —replicó León, envalentonado, aunque interiormente estaba sudando frío—. Tu jefe quiere sacarnos cualquier información útil referente a Celestia, ¿o ya lo olvidaste?

Breakout se movió con tal rapidez que pareció teleportarse desde la celda de Eclipse hasta la de León.

—No necesitas manos para hablar —dijo Breakout, flexionando la mano articulada de metal ante el rostro del joven—. ¿Sabes lo que podría hacerle a tus dedos con sólo presionarlos? Mi cuerpo está hecho de trinium, un material mucho más fuerte que el acero o el diamante.

León tragó saliva con dificultad.

—De acuerdo, nada de chistes.

—Me alegro —opinó Eclipse—. Porque no eran graciosos.

—Tú qué sabes —se defendió León—. Al menos no soy una rata de dos patas que trata de huir cuando el barco se hunde, ¿no, "socio"?

—Córtale la lengua, James —dijo Eclipse.

—No, córtasela a Eclipse. Recuerda que es al que odias.

—¡Cállense los dos! —rugió Breakout, encolerizado—. ¡No me digan cómo hacer mi trabajo! ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no son como su amigo Sobek? Él no ha dicho ni una sola palabra desde que lo trajimos.

—No me extraña para nada —replicó Eclipse, echando una mirada a Sobek, que permanecía en silencio y cabizbajo—. Con todos los electrochoques que le metiste hace rato sería raro que hablara. Le quitaste su habilidad para socializar. Ahora ya nunca podrá hacer amigos, James, bien hecho.

—¡Te dije que no me llamaras con ese nombre! —exclamó el cyborg, sujetando fuertemente a Eclipse por la garganta—. Insignificante Espía Estelar. Te mataría solamente por el mero placer de ver cómo tu miserable vida se extingue, pero eso sería misericordioso dada tu precaria situación.

—Sí me matas, nunca sabrás la... verdad —musitó Eclipse débilmente.

La mano de Breakout se aflojó ligeramente para dejar que el enmascarado pudiera respirar.

—Así que al final no eras tan valiente como presumías. ¿Qué verdad? Confiesa.

Eclipse tragó saliva antes de contestar.

—Hay una bomba en mi morral y está a punto de estallar.

—¿Una bomba? —exclamó León aterrado—. No puedes hablar en serio.

—¡No mientas o te mataré! —amenazó Breakout, ansiosamente, cerrando su mano alrededor del cuello de Eclipse con más fuerza que antes—. ¡Vas a morir aquí y ahora!

—Negativo —dijo la voz del dron BEE-8763 a espaldas del cyborg—. El Duque Saajar ha dado la orden de no liquidar al prisionero denominado Eclipse hasta no haberlo interrogado. La fuerza letal no está autorizada.

Luego de soltar a su victima y de alisarle la ropa con sumo cuidado, Breakout se volvió rápidamente y decapitó a BEE-8763 usando una cuchilla de energía que brotaba de su antebrazo. Estaba tan irritado que se sintió tentado a desobedecer a Saajar y matar al estúpido Eclipse ahí mismo, pero luego repensó las cosas y abandonó esa idea para sustituirla por otra.

—Usaré mi escáner telepático para leer tus pensamientos —dijo Breakout con una sonrisa glacial, acercándose a la celda de Eclipse—. No me interesa lo que el estúpido de Jaguar Negro haya dicho al respecto. Veamos que escondes en tu pequeña mente y así sabré si mientes o no.

_"Comida, comida, comida"_, pensó Eclipse insistentemente. "_Comida, comida, comida. Las caderas de Génesis, eh, no, digo, comida, comida, caderas, comida... "._

—¡Maldición! —vociferó Breakout, dando un fuerte manotazo a la pared que causó el sobresalto de León—. Los efectos del rayo aturdidor no me permiten leer más allá de lo que piensas. Pero no creas que podrás engañarme con todo ese asunto de la bomba. Hace rato examiné el morral que llevas con un escáner y vi todas las porquerías que llevas dentro.

Eclipse se dio el lujo de esperar un instante más antes de hablar.

—Bueno, Breaky, estoy seguro que viste todas la granadas que guardo ahí, pero lo que no sabes es que una de ellas está programada para explotar en, yo diría, unos cuantos ciclos a menos que introduzca un comando verbal que sólo yo sé. Y el tiempo corre.

Breakout y León miraron el morral atónitos. Luego se miraron entre sí y se pusieron a hablar a la vez. Eclipse tenía que estar mintiendo. ¿O no lo hacía? ¿De verdad estaba tan loco para llevar una granada activada todo el tiempo?

.

.

_Tierra-574,322_  
_Santuario de Atenea_

El templo de Atenea se ubicaba en la parte más alta de la montaña sagrada donde se había erigido el Santuario. Lo habían edificado en una época tan remota que había terminado volviéndose mitológica. Se contaba que el templo levantado por los griegos cerca de la Acrópolis para conmemorar la victoria sobre los persas en la batalla de Salamina, era una réplica exacta, un homenaje construido a partir de las descripciones que las mismas Guerreras Sacras del Santuario contaron a los habitantes de Grecia en tiempos antiguos.

A semejanza del duplicado hecho por los griegos, el templo de Atenea Victoriosa del Santuario poseía en su interior un _xoanon_, una imagen de la diosa, pero mientras la estatua del templo griego había sido tallada en piedra, la del Santuario era de oro sólido para resaltar la majestuosidad de Atenea. Otra diferencia importante respecto al monumento griego era la existencia de una segunda escultura de la diosa que se alzaba sobre el techo del templo. Era una imagen excelsa que servía de recordatorio a todos que Atenea era la soberana incuestionable de la Tierra, pero también era un símbolo de que ella mantendría la paz.

Cuando la Gran Matriarca dio la orden de retirar aquella majestuosa escultura de la parte superior del templo, las Guerreras Sagradas del Santuario habían reaccionado con una mezcla de indignación y desconcierto, aunque más de una supuso que tarde o temprano la estatua sería devuelta en algún momento. Sólo cuando advirtieron la rápida construcción de la Torre Punto Cero supieron que la imagen de Atenea no iba a volver nunca y el desconcierto fue todavía mayor. Nadie en el Santuario podía entender porqué había sucedido aquello a pesar de las continuas explicaciones de la Gran Matriarca de que la torre era un monumento a la paz sobre la Tierra y en honor a Atenea.

Ahora que la batalla había terminado y el enemigo había sido desenmascarado, todo cobraba sentido.

La sala de la diosa, también llamada _cella_, era casi cuadrada. Se trataba de un templo relativamente pequeño, pero había sido construido armoniosamente en honor a la diosa de la Sabiduría y las Guerras Justas. Era un lugar de meditación, un lugar en el cual Atenea rezaba por la paz del mundo. Quizá eso último era la principal razón por la que la diosa había escogido ese lugar para manifestarse.

—Atenea —murmuró Nashira de Capricornio.

Cuando la figura de la diosa se hizo visible, Musiel de Aries, Nicole de Acuario, Europa de Tauro, Nashira de Capricornio y Alrischa de Piscis se arrodillaron frente a ella con sumo respeto y bajaron sus cabezas. Los labios de Atenea nunca se movieron, pero todos podían escuchar su voz claramente.

—Mis leales Guerreras Sagradas de Oro —dijo Atenea.

Hija de Zeus y de Metis. Diosa de la Sabiduría. Era una diosa guerrera, pero no le gustaba la guerra y por ello antes de entrar en combate siempre intentaba arreglar los conflictos de una manera pacífica. Sin embargo, una vez que entraba en batalla nunca era derrotada. También presidía las artes, los oficios y el conocimiento en general, muchas veces era solicitada como juez.

—Atenea es la diosa virgen por excelencia, como lo indica su epíteto _Parthenos_, que significa doncella —explicaba Bael—. Atenea es la hija favorita del todopoderoso Zeus. En un principio ni siquiera tenía armas propias, se las pedía prestadas a su padre cuando las necesitaba y éste se las daba.

Dina aprovechó para acercarse a Dash, Nadia Zeta y Minerva y susurrarles:

—Pues yo nunca he hecho de mi intimidad personal un título y me considero tan diosa como esa tal Atenea.

—¿A qué viene ese comentario en este momento? —le inquirió Dash, extrañado.

La Kaioh-shin hizo un encogimiento de hombros.

—Es que si no lo decía ahora lo iba a olvidar.

Ajenas a lo que se cuchicheaba a sus espaldas, las Guerreras de Oro levantaron la mirada para contemplar la figura de su diosa.

—Atenea, ¿qué sucedió? ¿En dónde estás? —quiso saber Musiel—. Nosotras creíamos que estabas aquí en el Santuario, pero nos mantenían engañadas. Por favor, te suplicamos que nos perdones.

La diosa la miró con bondad por un instante y luego bajó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos con pesar.

—Soy yo quien debe pedirles disculpas por no haber cumplido con mi tarea de defender este mundo. Esto me descalifica como una buena diosa, pero todavía estamos a tiempo de impedir que la fuerza maligna que controlaba el Santuario tenga éxito.

—¿Te refieres a esos hechiceros? —inquirió Minerva.

Atenea volvió la vista hacia la Guerrera Dragón y negó con la cabeza.

—Ellos únicamente son el rostro visible del enemigo. Antes de que Arlakk y las Hermanas Nightmare llegaran a este mundo, sentí la presencia de una fuerza poderosa que amenazaba la Tierra y decidí hacerle frente, aunque Seika y las demás Guerreras de Bronce siempre permanecieron a mi lado.

—¿Guerreras de Bronce? —inquirió Dash con sorpresa.

—Sí —asintió Nicole de Acuario, girando la cabeza hacia Dash—. Seika de Pegaso, Shun Rei de Dragón, June de Andrómeda, Eris del Cisne y Esmeralda del Fénix. Ellas cinco eran tan poderosas como nosotras las Guerreras de Oro, pero un día desparecieron misteriosamente y nunca hemos vuelto a saber de ellas.

—Y sospecho que ahora sabremos la razón —murmuró Musiel.

.

.

_Tierra-20,017,660_  
_Santuario de Atena_

Krina, Velker, Pan, Bra y Rei Ayanami caminaban lentamente por un pasillo de escasa luz, en dirección a las afueras del Salón del Gran Maestro. Se detuvieron en la entrada principal y contemplaron los enormes daños que la reciente batalla contra los drones había causado por todo el Santuario.

Algunas de las Doce Casas todavía estaban ardiendo.

—¿Cómo ha sido posible que nos hayan tomado por sorpresa? —preguntaba Rei, negando con la cabeza—. Debí haberme dado cuenta que Goten y Trunks no eran quienes pretendían ser.

—No tiene caso que te recrimines, Rei —le aconsejó Krina, colocando una mano en el hombro de la Caballero de Acuario—. Quien haya planeado esto supo cómo eludir la percepción de todos los Caballeros del Santuario, los Guerreros Z e incluso la de nosotros los Centinelas. No había forma de que supiéramos lo que iba a ocurrir.

—Es evidente que el enemigo sabía bien cómo y dónde golpear —dijo Velker con resignación—. Estos ataques se han repetido en muchos universos y los Centinelas no nos damos abasto para estar en todas partes a la vez. Cientos de miles de inocentes han muerto y me temo que esto no sea más que la punta del iceberg de algo mayor que está por ocurrir.

Krina bajó la mirada, deseando silenciosamente que las víctimas encontrasen la paz en la próxima vida.

—¿Han sabido algo de Goten? —inquirió Rei.

Esperó la respuesta. El corazón le latía con fuerza.

—Todavía nada —dijo Velker con gravedad—. Con todo lo que ha sucedido, no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para buscarlo a él y a Trunks. Pero no sólo ellos dos están desaparecidos.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Pan.

La expresión desmoralizada de Velker fue más reveladora que sus palabras.

—Nos han informado desde Mystacor que muchos otros también fueron suplantados por drones como los que atacaron el templo de Kami-sama y el Santuario de Atena. Ustedes incluso fueron testigos de que varios soldados del Santuario eran en realidad agentes enemigos.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó Bra y golpeó una pared con el puño, abriendo un boquete en el muro—. Iré por la armadura dorada de Virgo. Tenemos que encontrar a Goten y a mi hermano como sea y al mismo tiempo detener esto.

—Es verdad —convino Krina, volviendo la mirada hacia las alturas para ver la llegada de otros dos Centinelas que venían volando—. Es por ello que debemos ir en busca de Kay y para eso tendremos la ayuda de un par de amigos.

—¿Quiénes son ellos? —preguntó Rei.

—Dora y Solon —dijo Velker tras reconocer a los recién llegados—. ¿Qué noticias tienen de Mystacor?

—El Consejo de los Centinelas está organizando una reunión —anunció Dora, tras posar sus pies en el suelo—. Se rumora que asistirán dioses, Kaioh-shins, Kami-samas, Entidades Cósmicas, Shinigamis, Seres Celestiales, demonios y sujetos con grandes poderes como los Guardianes de Oro y Ferladh de Caronia. Será algo verdaderamente insólito. Nunca había sucedido algo así desde la primera vez que los Centinelas y los dioses lucharon juntos en contra de los Primordiales.

La Centinela Dora provenía del planeta Cydoran. Tenía un aspecto de chica inocente, frágil y delicada. No era menos bella que Rei, aunque si mucho más joven y resplandecía con una belleza interior tan intensa como la de Krina.

—Tal parece que lo que ocurre es algo bastante grande —dijo Solon. Era más bajo que Velker, pero de constitución igual de poderosa, con músculos que llenaban las ropas que vestía, y un pecho sólido—. Anteriormente, los Primordiales han intentado apoderarse de un universo a la vez, pero ahora enfrentamos un ataque a todo el Multiverso en su conjunto. Estamos atravesando una verdadera crisis y necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible si queremos vencer al enemigo que ha planeado todo esto.

Rei Ayanami miró a Solon.

—Debemos reunirnos con Kay lo más rápido posible. Después buscaremos a los demás Seres Celestiales que como yo han enfrentado a los Primordiales anteriormente para defender sus respectivos universos. Me refiero a Tapion, Mana, Sailor Saturn y Sakura Kinomoto.

—¿Kay Namura? —preguntó Dora con gran excitación—. ¡Wow! He oído cantidad de historias sobre él y sus aventuras con los Seres Celestiales que Rei acaba de mencionar. No puedo creer que vayamos a conocerlo en persona, Solon. Kay Namura es una leyenda entre los Centinelas más jóvenes. ¡Dicen que mide dos metros de altura!

—Tranquilízate, novata —la calmó Solon—. Kay Namura es un Centinela como cualquier otro y esto no será un viaje de placer, sino quizá la misión más importante de nuestras vidas. Si el Consejo está planeando una reunión de tal naturaleza, es probable que tengamos que enfrentar a un enemigo como los Centinelas nunca hemos imaginado.

—Puede que sea así —concedió Pan—. Pero si contamos con ayuda de Kay me sentiré más segura. ¿No es cierto, Rei?

La Caballero de Acuario esbozó en sus labios una tenue sonrisa antes de responder.

—Sí existe alguien que puede ayudarnos a encontrar a Goten y a los demás, y al mismo tiempo ponerle fin a esta crisis ese es Kay. En el pasado hemos afrontado situaciones que parecían perdidas como la pelea con Krin o la batalla contra Yugsugot, pero de una u otra forma, Kay siempre nos dio el ejemplo de que nunca debemos darnos por vencido y mantener la esperanza suceda lo que suceda

—Tienes razón, Rei —convino Krina—. La esperanza es el mayor atributo de Kay y es lo que necesitamos para encarar la crisis por la que atravesamos. El enemigo puede ser peligroso, incluso más que los Primordiales que hemos conocido en el pasado, pero no dejaremos que nos arrebate la esperanza.

—¡Si! ¡Esperanza! —exclamó Dora con júbilo, alzando un puño al cielo.

—Ya, ya, no es necesario tanto grito, novata —la reprendió Solon—. Necesitaremos más que esperanza para localizar a Kay Namura —hizo una pausa y volvió el rostro hacia Velker—. Tengo entendido que puedes usar la teletransportación e incluso se dice que dominas la Cuarta Dimensión.

Velker asintió con la cabeza.

—Y así es, pero no tenemos idea de dónde puede estar Kay. Sí saltamos de universo en universo, nunca terminaríamos ni siendo inmortales. Tenemos que discernir un método para saber a dónde debemos ir y rápido, pues más universos están siendo destruidos por nuevas olas de antimateria.

—Debemos combinar nuestras habilidades entonces —propuso Bra—. Usando magia, Cosmos y Ki seguramente podremos lograrlo.

Mientras el grupo seguía deliberando lo que harían a continuación, Rei Ayanmi se tomó un instante para dirigir su mirada hacia los cielos nocturnos, hacia la noche interminable que cubría al Santuario de Atena y pensó primero en Goten, luego en Trunks y finalmente en Kay Namura.

La batalla había concluido en aquella Tierra, pero el Protocolo Seiscientos Sesenta y Seis todavía se estaba ejecutando a lo largo del Multiverso.

_"Kay, ahora más que nunca te necesitamos"_, pensó la Caballero de Acuario. _"¿En dónde estás?"_

_._

_._

_Continuará... ._


	25. El Chico de Acero

**_CRISIS UNIVERSAL_**

_por Acuario Káiser_

**CAPÍTULO XXIV**

**EL CHICO DE ACERO**

_._

_Tierra-574,322  
__Santuario de Atenea_

—Comenzó como un relámpago en los cielos y un destello en medio de las nubes. El hambre de fuerza vital fue lo que lo condujo a nuestro mundo. ¿Tan poderoso era él? ¿Tan decidido estaba por hallar una nueva fuente de alimento? En ese momento habría dicho que algo así no era posible, pero luego de atestiguar lo que he visto, me temo que me he visto en la necesidad de corregirme. Creí que todo iría bien como en ocasiones anteriores en las que había enfrentado a otros dioses, como Eris, Poseidón, Artemisa o Perséfone. Pero estaba equivocada porque lo que esta fuerza buscaba era precisamente a los dioses de este mundo, como antes lo había hecho en millares de realidades alternas. Así era como esa entidad se alimentaba, consumiendo dioses como yo para luego hacer lo mismo con el resto. Antes de veinticuatro horas, las deidades de este mundo fueron consumidas, incluido mi padre, el todopoderoso dios Zeus.

—¿Qué sucedió con Seika y las demás? —preguntó Nicole de Acuario.

Atenea bajó la cabeza y su rostro denotó una especie de dolor y pesar que la diosa buscaba reprimir.

—Seika y las otras Guerreras de Bronce intentaron protegerme, como siempre habían hecho hasta entonces, pero fueron devoradas por aquel ser venido de otra realidad. Después de que despojó a las Guerreras de Bronce de su energía vital y las asesinó, quiso hacer lo mismo conmigo, pero en el último instante, justo cuando todo parecía perdido, logré separar una parte de mi consciencia usando los que restaba de mi Cosmos y así apenas sobreviví. Desafortunadamente, los demás dioses de este mundo no corrieron la misma suerte y todos fueron consumidos hasta el final.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que todo esto sucedió? —inquirió Bael.

—Fue hace un par de años —contestó Atenea—. Arlakk y las Hermanas Nigthmare llegaron al Santuario junto con sus drones luego de que el último dios fuese devorado por aquel ser hambriento de poder divino. Después de eso, como ya saben, los hechiceros usaron su magia negra para someter a las Guerreras Sagradas y al mismo tiempo acabaron con la vida de la Gran Matriarca.

—Esas hermanitas Nightmare son unas... unas... —Dina Kaioh-shin reconoció que no sabía una palabra que no fuera un insulto vulgar para referirse a ese par de hechiceras—. Supongo que todas las Guerreras Sagradas que descubrieron la verdad también fueron eliminadas.

El Duque del Infierno volvió su rostro hacia Dina.

—Eso resulta evidente, Kaioh-shin —concluyó Bael—. No obstante, debemos agradecerle a Atenea por su oportuna intervención. Si ella no se hubiera presentado ante las Guerreras de Oro para convencerlas de que nos ayudaran, no sé qué habría sucedido, pero no hubiera sido una victoria.

—Hay algo que no lo comprendo —murmuró Shoryuki, contrariada—. ¿Por qué no hiciste algo antes, Atenea? Sí dices que mantuviste parte de tu consciencia intacta, quizá debiste haber liberado antes a las Guerreras Sagradas.

Saori volvió a bajar la cabeza con tristeza.

—Estaba demasiado débil luego de ser derrotada por Kyristan y necesitaba tiempo para reponer mis fuerzas. En este momento únicamente conservó una ínfima porción de mi Cosmos y tenía que aguardar el instante preciso para intervenir.

—¿Kyristan? —repitió Dash, intrigado—. ¿Ese es el nombre del devorador de dioses que vino a este mundo, Atenea?

La diosa asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, nunca podría olvidar su nombre —Una expresión indescifrable recorrió el rostro de Atenea—. Ahora todos los dioses y sus guerreros en este mundo, con excepción de las Guerreras Sagradas de Oro, han desaparecido y pronto yo también me habré ido.

—¡No puedes hablar de esa manera, Atenea! —Nicole de Acuario negó con la cabeza y se acercó caminando apresuradamente a la diosa—. ¡No te dejaremos morir! Las Guerreras Sagradas siempre salvan a Atenea pase lo que pase.

Saori la miró dulcemente.

—Mis amadas Guerreras Sagradas, les agradezco mucho haberme permitido contribuir a purificar el Santuario —replicó la diosa mientras se iba desvaneciendo—. Ahora debo partir y les conmino a no dejarse llevar por la venganza contra Kyristan. Si han de luchar nuevamente, deberán hacerlo sólo por el Amor y la Justicia porque ése es el deseo de su diosa —hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia Dash, Dina y los otros—. Y a ustedes, misteriosos aliados, les doy las gracias por haber venido a liberar este mundo.

—Atenea —murmuró Bael con solemnidad.

La diosa de la Sabiduría sonrió por última vez. Su Cosmos Divino fluyó como si fuera una brisa fresca y se diluyó en pequeños crepúsculos de luz dorada, que se alzaron en el aire y se fueron extinguiendo hasta desaparecer.

—¡Debemos vengar a Atenea, a la Gran Maestra, a Seika y a todos los demás que han muerto! —exclamó Europa de Tauro a puntar de romper en llanto—. ¡Los pecados de ese demonio Kyristan no deben quedar sin castigo!

Nashira de Capricornio, con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, le puso una mano en el hombro con firmeza y seguridad.

—¡No! ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo Atenea? Detendremos a Kyristan y a sus aliados, pero no será por venganza. Lo haremos en memoria de todas las Guerreras Sagradas que siempre hemos sido leales a Atenea.

—Pero, ¿cómo encontraremos a Kyristan y a esos hechiceros? —preguntó Nicole de Acuario, dirigiendo la vista hacia el Templo de Atenea—. No sabemos de dónde vinieron o a dónde huyeron.

—Es probable que hayan escapado a otro universo —sugirió el Duque del Infierno con estudiada indiferencia—. La acción más lógica de acción sería perseguirlos hasta su base de operaciones y aniquilarlos ahí mismo. Sólo de esa forma podremos garantizar la supervivencia de nuestros respectivos mundos.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo —convino Dash—. El problema sería viajar a través del Multiverso sin la ayuda de Calíope, a menos que alguno de ustedes tenga la habilidad para hacerlo.

—Mi técnica de telatransportación no sirve para viajar entre universos —murmuró Dina.

—Yo tengo la habilidad para crear portales a otras dimensiones —dijo Bael, mientras paseaba su mirada por los distintos rostros de todos los presentes—. En mi mundo, los usaba para trasladarme de un lugar a otro, como hice aquí para llegar al Salón de la Gran Maestra sin recorrer las Doce Casas. Claro, cuando aprendí a dominar los portales no tenía idea de la existencia de que hubiera universos paralelos y por eso jamás intenté ir más allá de mi propio mundo.

—Nosotras tampoco sabíamos que hubieran otros universos —comentó Alrisha de Piscis—. ¿Cómo es el mundo del que han venido?

Bael se quedó un momento pensando antes de girarse hacia la Guerrera Dorada.

—Es casi idéntico a este, pero con la diferencia de que allá los guerreros que protegen a Atena son llamados Caballeros y además son hombres, aunque también sé de la existencia de unos cuantos Caballeros femeninos de Plata y Bronce.

—Que curioso —murmuró Musiel—. En nuestro Santuario jamás se admitieron hombres.

Dina se acercó unos pasos al Duque del Infierno.

—¿Y crees que tus portales puedan llevarnos a otros universos?

—En teoría debería ser posible —le contestó Bael—. Quizá necesite usar más poder del que normalmente utilizo, pero sí logro enfocar mi energía de forma adecuada, creo que sería factible abrir un portal que nos permita viajar a otro universo. El único problema sería hallar el mundo a dónde fueron Arlakk y sus cómplices.

—Pero, ¿cómo podremos detener a un ser como ese Kyristan? —preguntó Nadia Zeta, mirando con incertidumbre a todos sus compañeros—. Atenea dijo que consumió a todos los dioses de este mundo, así que debe poseer una fuerza enorme y fuera de nuestro alcance.

—Tendremos que buscar su debilidad —dijo Dash—. Sí algo he aprendido en todas mis anteriores batallas, es que incluso los enemigos más poderosos y fuertes tienen un punto débil que puede ser aprovechado con algo de habilidad y voluntad.

Shoryuki también estaba pensando en eso. Por su experiencia en la reciente batalla con los drones, sabía que detener a los responsables de la crisis no sería nada sencillo. No sólo poseían una tecnología infinitamente superior, sino que además estaban muy por encima de los poderes y habilidades relacionados con el Chi. La Guerrera Dragón bajó la cabeza y se quedó mirando sus manos. Todavía no lograba recuperar sus poderes y eso la tenía un tanto mortificada. ¿Cuanto tiempo le tomaría sanar por completo?

En tanto, Bael se colocó en la posición de loto. El brillo del poderoso Cosmos que comenzó a irradiar su cuerpo confería a su piel un aspecto de cobre pulido.

—¿Crees que podrás lograrlo? —le preguntó Nadia Zeta.

Como única respuesta, el Duque del Infierno cerró los ojos y se mantuvo callado. El Cosmos que ardía en su interior estaba más allá del Séptimo Sentido. Cuando la energía interna de Bael alcanzó un nivel semejante al de los dioses y se combinó con las energías mágicas, una erupción violenta de luz apareció a sus espaldas. Se trataba de un portal dimensional.

_"Este Cosmos es realmente intenso"_, pensó Europa. _"El Cosmos de Bael arde más fuerte que el de Shakira de Virgo, aquella de entre todas las Guerreras Sagradas de Oro que era la más cercana a un dios"_.

—He logrado separar las barreras del Tiempo y el Espacio —Bael estaba totalmente inmóvil, y hasta parecía haber dejado de respirar—. Puedo... verlo, si. Nuestro Multiverso es... apenas una pequeña fracción de la Existencia, la cual se asemeja en forma a... un cristal de hielo que... rota. Si, cada rotación corresponde a un universo totalmente nuevo, cada rotación crea una nueva Tierra y la Existencia entera... parece flotar sobre... .

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó Dash.

—Hay demasiada luz para ver claramente —artículo Bael lentamente—. También hay un sonido. Es... como una melodía con... lentas variaciones y poder creciente. Es... como una rapsodia, como... poesía pura hecha música... .

—¿Una rapsodia? —inquirió Shoryuki.

—Siento también una presencia cuando miro hacia la luz —murmuró Bael. Los labios del Duque del Infierno volvieron a abrirse lentamente, y está vez sus palabras estaban cargadas de cierto temor—. ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Bael sintió que la luz le respondía, pero no utilizó la forma de comunicarse del habla. Le "habló" en un lenguaje natural, exento de sonidos y gestos, más no de emociones. Era un lenguaje de sensaciones físicas que combinado con el sonido que oía, desconcertó por completo al Duque del Infierno y lo llenó de miedo, causando que rompiera el contacto de pronto y abriera los ojos jadeando para mirar hacia el firmamento. Todavía sentía en su mente aquella presencia que lo llamaba.

—¿Estás bien, Baelcito? —preguntó Dina, acercándose al Duque del Infierno—. ¿Qué viste?

—Algo me... contactó, pero no sé lo qué era —El Duque del Infierno se cubrió la cara con una mano y sacudió levemente la cabeza como si quisiera aclarar sus ideas—. Esa luz estaba viva y... sabía mi nombre. No tengo idea de lo qué era, pero... . Estoy convencido de que Calíope y esa gente de Celestia no nos ha dicho toda la verdad.

El sonido de un trueno retumbó en los cielos y una cortina de nubes negras comenzaron a cubrir el firmamento rápidamente. Una serie de abundantes relámpagos desgarraban las entrañas oscuras de aquellas nubes donde resonaban constantemente un abundante número de truenos. El viento comenzó a correr con más fuerza cada vez.

—¿Qué sucede ahora? —inquirió Nashira de Capricornio sin dirigirse a nadie en particular—. ¿De dónde surgieron esas oscuras nubes?

—¡Ahí!

Dina Kaioshin miró hacia donde le indicaba Europa de Tauro, y ambas retrocedieron llenas de miedo. Un enorme objeto descendía lentamente a través de las amenazadoras nubes negras que relampagueaban. Era una nave de color gris metálico cuya estructura exhibía una serie de focos luminosos que prendían y apagaban constantemente. De la panza de la gigantesca nave surgió una tormenta de drones con forma de oscuros calamares robotizados que inundaron los cielos. Tenían unos diez metros de longitud, cuatro pares de ojos rojos y volaban velozmente, zigzagueando por el aire mientras se aproximaban. De sus cabezas brotaban diez formidables tentáculos erizados de ventosas luminosas que brillaban con un rojo carmesí. La boca, una especie de apéndice córneo y lleno de largas espinas viscosas similares a una planta carnívora Venus atrapamoscas, se abría y se cerraba verticalmente.

—¿Qué demonios? —exclamó Dash sacando las garras—. ¿Se tratará de más drones? Pero se ven diferentes de los que combatimos aquí en el Santuario.

Europa de Tauro cerró sus puños con fuerza.

—Tal vez Arlakk se haya ido, pero nuestro mundo todavía está en peligro.

—¡Nosotros los ayudaremos a luchar contra el enemigo! —dijo Dina Kaioh-shin arremangándose la ropa, pero Musiel extendió una mano a un costado para detenerla—. ¿Eh? ¿Qué estás haciendo, Musiel? —preguntó Dina, furibunda—. ¡Déjame pasar!

—Ustedes tienen una misión más importante que luchar aquí —replicó la Guerrera Dorada de Aries, volviendo la mirada hacia la Kaioh-shin—. Deben hallar al verdadero responsable de lo que sucedió en este mundo y detenerlo cueste lo que cueste. Esta Crisis Universal ha provocado la muerte de muchos inocentes y alguien tiene que ponerle fin.

—Pero... .

—Ella tiene razón, Dina —dijo Shoryuki—. Tenemos que atacar este problema de raíz y para eso debemos encontrar a Arlakk y a los otros causantes de la crisis. También hay que reunirnos con los demás y avisarles lo que sabemos.

La Guerrera Dorada de Tauro asintió con la cabeza.

—Nashira de Capricornio y Nicole de Acuario, ustedes dos irán con ellos —les indicó la Guerrera Dorada de Piscis, alistándose para luchar—. El resto de nosotras nos quedaremos a combatir a los drones y luego limpiaremos la Tierra de su maligna presencia.

—¡No vamos a dejarlas, hermanas! —se negó Nashira, pero Nicole la tomó del hombro.

—Debemos hacerlo —dijo la Guerrera de Acuario—. Por Atenea y las demás victimas de Kyristan.

En un instante, Musiel de Aries, Europa de Tauro y Alrischa de Piscis lanzaron con furia sus ataques contra los drones, que se arrojaron desde el aire como veloces bólidos, zigzagueando de un lado a otro. Vistos a distancia parecían revolotear como un enjambre de luciérnagas. En medio de miles de ráfagas a la velocidad de la luz y rosas negras que surcaron los cielos, las Sagradas Guerreras de Oro presenciaron la explosión de tres drones. El resto de ellos aumentaron su velocidad y se acercaron rápidamente.

—¡No! —exclamó Dina—. Yo quiero quedarme a pelear y... .

—¡No tenemos tiempo para eso, tontas! —Bael sujetó a Dina y a Nadia Zeta por los brazos y las arrojó hacia el interior del portal de luz. Las dos mujeres desaparecieron en una mancha borrosa—. No sé a qué universo iremos, pero encontraré la forma de seguir a Arlakk —dijo el Duque del Infierno mientras se daba la media vuelta y se introducía en el portal antes de desaparecer.

—Aquí vamos de nuevo —dijo Shoryuki, entrando al portal que se cerraba seguida por Dash, Nicole de Acuario y Nashira de Capricornio.

—Buena suerte, amigos —murmuró Musiel, y antes de que la emoción la embargara, usó su técnica para atacar a los drones—. ¡Por Atenea!

La Guerrera Dorada de Aries estaba lanzando ráfagas de Cosmos en todas direcciones, pero entonces dos tentáculos metálicos se abatieron despiadadamente sobre ella, ciñéndose en torno a su cintura, para después levantarla en el aire con terrible violencia. Antes de que la Guerrera de Aries pudiera preparar un contraataque, el dron abrió su boca cubierta de espinas y engulló a Musiel rápidamente.

Europa trató de ir en ayuda de su compañera de armas, pero un segundo dron le salió al paso y alzó un tentáculo para mostrarle una luz muy brillante y blanquecina que hizo que la Guerrera de Tauro se detuviera de golpe. Europa bajó sus manos, hizo desaparecer su propio Cosmos y luego se quedó mirando la luz como si nada más importara. A pesar de los desperados gritos de Alrisha de Piscis, pidiéndole que reaccionara, Europa se quedó inmóvil con la mirada fija en aquella luz que parecía llamarla y finalmente fue devorada por el dron.

—Bien —musitó Alrisha, alzando una rosa negra en su mano derecha para mostrarla ante los drones que sobrevolaban el Santuario en busca de cualquier persona con vida—. Todavía queda una Guerrera Dorada en pie para luchar, ¿qué están esperando, demonios?

Los drones se lanzaron al ataque.

.

.

_Planeta Ginups (Fortaleza Negra)_

Valter era un apuesto veinteañero de largo cabello negro que le llegaba al hombro y una barba perfectamente recortada que adornaba su rostro aún juvenil. Estaba parado cómodamente a la entrada de un amplio corredor iluminado, vistiendo una armadura cibernética gris oscuro, llena de armas de las cuales la que más resaltaba era un poderoso cañón rotativo de seis tubos montado en su hombro derecho. Tenía el casco en las manos y sus ojos grises le brillaban repetidamente, como si fuesen fogonazos de una gran energía que salía al exterior.

Ya había pasado casi una década estándar desde que había dejado la Orden de los Guardianes de la Liga Planetaria para unirse a Saajar en lo que sería la próxima cruzada para exterminar a los caronianos. Valter apenas tenía quince años y sólo era un simple Guardián de Bronce cuando escuchó hablar por primera vez de Saajar, pero cuando oyó que era el único militar de la Liga al que los caronianos e incluso Shadow Warriors realmente temían, supo que algún día sería el líder a quien seguiría.

No le importaba que Saajar hubiera renunciado a su rango como Guardián de Plata y que fuera llamado traidor por la misma Orden que tanto le debía. No le importaba que él mismo se hubiera convertido en un desertor por seguir los pasos del hombre a quien admiraba y también decidiera abandonar la Liga Planetaria, a la que incluso consideraba corrupta e ineficiente. No le importaba haber dejado su propio universo de origen para trasladarse a otra realidad. Todo lo anterior palidecía de insignificante cuando lo comparaba con el brillante futuro que pronto construiría.

Valter estaba seguro de que sólo había un hombre capaz de poner fin a la desesperante guerra de más cien años estándar entre la Liga Planetaria y el Imperio de Caronia y que ese hombre era nada menos que el Duque Saajar.

Pasados unos instantes, la puerta del turboascensor se abrió por la mitad y Valter se puso en firme para recibir al Duque Saajar y a Shetani, quienes fueron a su encuentro para saludarlo e indicarle que los acompañara hacia el pasillo iluminado.

—Me alegra verte de nuevo, mi joven amigo —comentó Saajar, mientras los tres echaban a andar por el corredor—. De seguro Shetani te ha puesto al tanto de las últimas complicaciones que han surgido. Contrario a lo que Deus-Primum había pronosticado hace tiempo, los habitantes de Celestia están moviendo sus piezas contra nosotros.

—Sí, maestro, lo sé —asintió Valter—. También supe que entre los prisioneros que el presidente Smith tiene bajo su custodia en la Tierra-877,666 hay dos Guardianes de la Liga Planetaria.

—Presiento que te intriga saber qué haremos con ellos —adivinó Saajar.

—Sólo me preguntaba sí les daremos la oportunidad de unírsenos —dijo Valter serenamente—. Sí lográramos convencer a otros Guardianes y algunos militares de las bondades de nuestra causa, quizá sería más fácil alcanzar nuestros propósitos. Sólo imagine lo que muchos pensarían en la Liga Planetaria si vieran que varios Guardianes han dejado la Orden para unirse a nuestra causa.

—No todos los Guardianes y Shadow Warriors tienen la mente tan abierta como nosotros, guapo —dijo Shetani—. Muchos de los guerreros de Caronia parecen estar enamorados del idiota de Ferladh y las cosas no son muy diferentes entre los Guardianes de la Liga Planetaria. Todos esos mequetrefes preferirían pelear quinientos años estándar antes que hacer lo necesario para ganar.

—Shetani habla con la verdad, Valter —se manifestó de acuerdo Saajar.

Valter meditó en esas palabras, asintiendo con la cabeza. Desde luego eran ciertas, y eso planteaba un verdadero problema para atraer más aliados a la causa. Pero, en cualquier caso, confiaba en que una vez iniciada la cruzada en el universo de los caronianos, las cosas podrían ser muy diferentes y se levantarían voces en la Liga Planetaria en favor de Saajar.

—Por el momento tenemos otro tipo de preocupaciones —murmuró Saajar.

—¿Acaso existe algún problema con los Daemons? —preguntó Shetani.

Saajar negó con la cabeza.

—Mi alianza con Deus-Primum y Lord Kyristan nunca ha sido gratuita y ustedes dos lo saben perfectamente, mis amigos —repuso Saajar—. Mi objetivo siempre ha sido formar un ejército poderoso para algún día retornar a nuestro universo de origen, exterminar a la escoria caroniana y luego disolver a la Orden de los Guardianes para instaurar un nuevo orden

—Y lo conseguiremos, maestro —dijo Shetani—. La tecnología de los caronianos es ridícula. Sus soldados y Shadow Warriors son torpes, débiles, casi caricaturescos. Nosotros hemos creado tropas perfectas y eficientes. Se trata de una combinación poderosa que nos asegurará la victoria. Primero caerán los Guardianes de la Liga Planetaria y más tarde esos patéticos Centinelas de Mystacor.

La siguiente sala a la que entraron albergaba a cientos de hombres y mujeres maduros que practicaban tácticas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, tiro al blanco, duelos con sables de luz y manipulación de objetos a distancia mediante el uso de telepatía. Los soldados estaban tan enfrascados en sus tareas que apenas dedicaron a los visitantes algo más que un rápido vistazo.

_"Son realmente letales"_, pensaba Valter. _"El Maestro Saajar ha procurado un entrenamiento realmente duro"_.

Los tres continuaron caminando hasta detenerse en una balconada protegida del viento frío y que daba a un enorme patio dentro de la Fortaleza Negra. Bajo ellos desfilaban y volaban por los aires miles de Daemons, vestidos con armaduras metálicas rojas y llevando cascos que les tapaban el rostro. Se trataba de formaciones enteras compuestas por centenares de soldados, que se movían en tierra y por aire como si fueran un solo individuo.

—Son magníficos, ¿no lo cree, maestro? Yo misma he entrenado a muchos de ellos —declaró Shetani con orgullo—. Todas las armaduras cuentan con disruptores psíquicos muy poderosos para negar el uso de la telepatía o la telequinesia y poseen medidas defensivas similares a las que incorporaron en el prototipo de arnés de la llamada Ultragirl.

—Eso significa que pueden ocultar su propio Chi de la percepción de cualquier enemigo —señaló Saajar.

—También pueden camuflarse con el ambiente y volverse invisibles. La armadura estándar está compuesta por capas de trinium y duranio, pero las armaduras de los guerreros de élite poseen además de los elementos mencionados, una capa extra de carbonadium y duracero. Las armaduras son impulsadas por un generador de plasma que da energía al sistema de armas. Adicionalmente, los transmutadores de materia y de energía en las armaduras permiten tomar la energía cinética y calórica de todos los ataques que reciben en batalla y transformarlas en corriente eléctrica, y de ese modo las baterías también pueden ser recargadas mediante este proceso. Unos lentes finas protegen los ojos cuando lo necesita. En misiones submarinas o espaciales, el traje se sella completamente, logrando mayor protección.

—Combinados con los drones de Deus-Primum, tendremos una armada invencible —añadió Valter con entusiasmo—. Nadie podría derrotar a este ejército de guerreros, ni siquiera los Primordiales, mucho menos los caronianos.

Valter miró a Shetani para ver que los ojos le brillaban con orgullo por aquel ejército. Si, en verdad eran magníficos y Valter imaginaba que en condiciones de combate, los Daemons actuarían como brutal eficacia, que era justamente para lo que se les había entrenado.

Shetani continuó hablando acerca de los Daemons.

—El suero mutagénico que Eron suministró a nuestras tropas, les permitirá poseer una gama de habilidades extra, tales como reflejos felinos, sentidos agudos, resistencia mejorada, curación acelerada, tonificación muscular, concentración mental y fuerza mayor a la del humano promedio. Yo misma me inyecté una dosis del suero y mi velocidad, resistencia y capacidades mentales han aumentado bastante. Aunado a todas estas ventajas, Arlakk y las Hermanas Nightmare nos proporcionaron una serie de símbolos mágicos de protección que hicimos grabar en cada armadura para hacerlas inmunes a los hechizos y otro tipo de habilidades de carácter metafísico y místico.

—Los Daemons no requieren usar el Chi para luchar —murmuró Valter—. Y los disruptores psíquicos impedirán que los manipulen telepáticamente o usen la telequinesia para dañarlos. Todo esto fue posible gracias a la avanzada tecnología que nos proporcionó Deus-Primum.

Pero Saajar se veía agobiado por una sola preocupación: la cuestión de si Eclipse había o no avisado de su ubicación a la Confederación Galáctica y a los Caballeros Celestiales. ¿De qué iba a servir las nuevas armas de las que hablaba Shetani, y que le mostraría a continuación, como el poderoso lanzallamas, las armas rail de tiro multidireccional y los dardos con veneno neurotóxico, si los ejércitos de la Confederación Galáctica aparecían en los cielos de Ginups y si todas las fábricas eran destruidas?

No había estado formando ese ejército durante años para lidiar con los Caballeros Celestiales, los cuales morirían cuando Deus-Primum arrasara con ese universo. Pero hasta entonces debía mantener alejada a la Confederación de un modo a otro.

—Lo noto distraído, maestro —le dijo Valter—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Me molesta el hecho de que ese miserable Espía Estelar haya podido hacer contacto con la Confederación Galáctica —Saajar suspiró, se encogió de hombros y volvió a suspirar. Furioso, cerró sus puños—. Está vez Jaguar Negro ha cometido un error garrafal y no estoy dispuesto a pasarlo por alto.

—Quizá ese Espía Estelar sólo miente —sugirió Valter con sentimientos entremezclados—. Jaguar Negro nunca nos ha fallado, maestro... .

—Los conocimientos y habilidad sobre el Kyusho-jitsu de Jaguar Negro han resultado invaluables para nuestra causa —le interrumpió Saajar—. Pero no por eso puedo pasar por alto su descuido. Hemos arriesgado mucho y debe ser castigado en forma ejemplar si descubro que el Espía Estelar dijo la verdad.

Shetani sonrió maliciosamente y tomó el mango del látigo de carbonadium que colgaba en su cinturón.

—Yo puedo encargarme de eso, maestro.

—No será necesario, mi amiga —repuso Saajar de inmediato—. Ustedes dos tienen una tarea más importante que hacer. Quiero que vayan cuanto antes a la base de operaciones del amo y hagan una evaluación profunda de todos los poderes y capacidades del último aliado que fue reclutado por Deus-Primum.

—¿Se refiere al guerrero del que todo mundo habla, maestro? —preguntó Shetani.

Saajar asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, mi amiga, y cuento con ustedes dos para conocer el alcance real de sus habilidades. Yo me ocuparé de Jaguar Negro en persona una vez que averigüe la verdad.

.

.

_Tierra-877,666_  
_El Círculo, prisión de máxima seguridad_

Charles de Sheringam intentaba cultivar la paciencia, apoyando la cabeza contra la pared a la cual permanecía sujeto debido a los fuertes grilletes electrónicos que aprisionaban sus manos y pies. Era obvio que había dejado que la ira dictara sus palabras y sus acciones desde que había recuperado la consciencia. De seguro su antiguo maestro en la Orden de los Templarios le hubiera reprendido de haberlo visto reaccionar de manera tan impulsiva. Ahora se daba cuenta de que la humillación de la derrota ante los héroes de la _Justice Army_, el encierro y las repetidas blasfemias del presidente Friedman Smith, le habían afectado de algún modo. Tenía que calmarse. Debía enfocarse únicamente en el aquí y el ahora.

El único problema que tenía en ese momento era que la preocupación de fallar lo atormentaba y agregaba mayor presión sobre él. Estaba cautivo en una prisión de una Tierra que no era la suya, mientras que afuera la destrucción del Multiverso continuaba y miles de millones de vidas desaparecían.

_"Sé listo, Charles"_, pensaba el Templario. _"Tiene que haber una forma de salir de aquí. Enfrentar a Bael y Baphomet juntos es algo mucho peor que esto"_.

El Templario dirigió su atención hacia el exterior de su celda. Podía escuchar claramente la conversación que se sucedía entre el presidente Smith y Kay Namura. Tal vez, con algo de suerte, podría escuchar algo relevante que pudiera servirle más adelante.

Cuando encontrara una forma de salir de aquella prisión

—¿Qué es lo que quiere decirme? —preguntó Kay.

—Espero que comprenda, señor Namura —dijo Smith—. Lo que quiero es darle la oportunidad de rendirse y al mismo tiempo evitar una confrontación innecesaria con los Centinelas de Mystacor. Este mundo alberga a un grupo interesante de seres poderosos que se enfrascan día y noche en problemas cotidianos, pero han dejado de lado los asuntos más importantes como las continuas alteraciones de la realidad. ¡Necesitamos un nuevo inicio, fresco y distinto!

—¿Acaso me está proponiendo que me rinda ante usted?

—¡No a mi, señor Namura! —exclamó Smith—. ¡A mi amo! A Deus-Primum, quien nos guiará a la verdadera Existencia, una Existencia en la que nadie deberá temerle a los Primordiales, dioses o demonios nunca más. Usted no volverá a luchar y podrá vivir feliz en un mundo donde podrá ver al amor de su vida y criar a su hija sin temor de ningún tipo. ¿No era eso lo que siempre le exigió al Consejo de Centinelas en Mystacor? ¿No fue esa su búsqueda en tantos mundos que sólo le llevó a luchas sin sentido? ¡Piense en su hija Mikina, por favor!

—¿Eso es lo que me ofrece? —inquirió Kay—. ¿Un mundo idílico como me lo ofreció Galaxy en Adén? Supongo que si sabe tanto, sabrá de lo que estoy hablando y que rechacé todo eso como puedo rechazar su oferta ahora.

—Sé a lo que se refiere —asintió el presidente—. Pero Galaxy trató de engañarlo creando una realidad de bolsillo que no era la verdadera. Mi amo está dispuesto a ofrecerle una realidad tangible y real porque lo cierto es que todos ustedes siempre han vivido en realidades falsas.

Kay frunció el ceño.

—¿Realidades falsas?

Viendo la cara de asombro de su prisionero, Smith sonrió.

—Usted vivió en la Tierra, es decir, en la Tierra de su universo y seguro ha oído hablar de una fábula usada por un filósofo humano llamado Platón. Me parece que lo llamaba "El Mito de la Caverna".

—Sí, lo conozco —asintió Kay—. Platón describía a los hombres en una morada subterránea cuya entrada deja pasar la luz de un fuego encendido a lo lejos, y situado en lo alto. Los prisioneros están encadenados y no pueden ver más que lo que está justo adelante de ellos. Si uno de ellos consigue desatarse, podrá subir un poco hacia la luz y mirar al fin, el sol de frente.

La sonrisa del presidente se volvió mucho más amplia todavía.

—Excelente, señor Namura, muy bien —aprobó Smith, sacando un puro al que le cortó la punta usando unas tijeras—. En la historia de Platón, la verdad es representada por la luz del sol que penetra en la caverna, pero los prisioneros, que no consiguen ver más que las sombras, piensan que éstas son cosas reales. De hecho, no son más que ilusiones. A lo que me refiero es que todos estos universos paralelos, estas Tierras alternativas y la gente que habita en ellas no son más que reflejos imperfectos de la verdadera realidad. Así como esos prisioneros, nosotros sólo hemos visto las sombras que proyecta el Universo Verdadero y con la ayuda de mi amo, finalmente podremos llegar a ese lugar.

—¿A dónde pretende llegar con todo esto?

—Exacto —dijo Smith complacido. El presidente sacó una cerilla, encendió el puro y dio una larga calada—. Esa es la pregunta correcta, señor Namura. ¿Dónde está el Universo Verdadero? Nuestros propios universos son parte de la triste sombra que proyecta otra realidad, una realidad escondida y que mi amo ha vislumbrado más allá del tiempo y el espacio. Se trata del universo donde existe Tierra-Prima, el primer planeta Tierra de todos las que hay en la Existencia.

—Están completamente locos —murmuró Kay—. Ahora habla de un Universo Verdadero, pero usted se halla tan engañado como los prisioneros de la caverna y no se ha dado cuenta que su amo es quien le ha mentido con esas cosas.

—Sí, es comprensible que piense de esa manera —aceptó el presidente mientras que un dron le entregaba una tableta digital a Eron—. Pero piense lo siguiente, señor Namura. Sí existe un Multiverso es porque fue creado a partir de un molde original, ¿no? Por eso es que las Tierras comparten elementos tan parecidos. ¿Cree que las coincidencias entre las Tierras paralelas obedecen a la casualidad? Sé que piensa que mi amo es maligno, pero le aseguro que no es así. La verdadera razón por la que la Crisis Universal comenzó obedece a un principio básico que ha regido la existencia desde principios del Tiempo: La evolución.

—Yo no me atrevería a llamar evolución a la muerte de millones de inocentes.

—La verdadera evolución siempre conlleva sacrificios —intervino Eron, alzando la mirada de la tableta digital que sostenía en una mano—. Así ha sucedido siempre y resulta paradójico que un Centinela lo ignore. Los dioses Primordiales fueron derrocados por los Titanes, quienes a su vez fueron derrotados por los Olímpicos. Cada raza nueva ha destruido a la anterior para crear un mundo mejor al anterior. Sin embargo, la evolución ha sido truncada por seres con poderes que escapan a nuestra comprensión, ¿o acaso no lo sabías, Centinela?

—¿A qué te refieres con eso, Eron?

El presidente Smith retomó la palabra.

—Los Seres Celestiales, los Primordiales, los Kaio-shin y los Kaioh-samas, las Entidades Cósmicas, las Deidades Astrales, los dioses de todas las Tierras Mitológicas, los demonios de los Infiernos e incluso esos habitantes de Celestia. Todos ellos nos manipulan como burdas marionetas y luego nos enfrentan unos contra otros en distintos conflictos por una sola razón, señor Namura. Ellos temen que un día podamos superarlos y finalmente alcancemos el Universo Verdadero donde está Tierra-Prima, pero para desgracia de ellos, ha llegado el momento de dar ese gran salto y ocupar el lugar que nos corresponde con nuestro dios a la cabeza. ¿Recuerda el mito de la caja de Pandora? Prometeo robó el fuego de los dioses para dárselo a los humanos y así estos podrían progresar indefinidamente, pero luego Zeus, un ser "divino", envió los males sobre la Tierra para retrasar el avance de la humanidad. Ese es el modo de los dioses que detentan el poder, pero por cada Zeus también ha habido un Prometeo. Mi amo es el nuevo Prometeo que nos llevará al sitio que nos corresponde y todos esos seres "divinos" irán a donde pertenecen: el olvido eterno.

—No hable de lo que no conoce —refutó Kay.

—Por supuesto que sé de lo que hablo —insistió el presidente—. La evolución dicta que acabemos con esos seres y el orden que mantiene para crear uno nuevo y auténtico. No necesitamos más a ningún ser que sólo se arropa en su poder para manipularnos en esos ridículos juegos de Caos contra Orden, Bien contra Mal o Luz contra Oscuridad. Incluso esos Seres Celestiales que ha conocido a través de sus viajes por el Multiverso lo manipulan, señor Namura. Debe liberarse de su influencia.

—¿Por qué me cuenta estas cosas? —quiso saber Kay.

—Creo que usted puede sernos de mucha utilidad para evitar una batalla con sus camaradas de Mystacor a todas luces innecesaria. No sólo es un Centinela, sino que también fue un discípulo del Son Gokuh de una realidad alternativa y domina muchas de las técnicas de varios Santos de Oro.

—¿Cómo sabe eso?

—Creo haberle dicho que nosotros conocemos cada detalle de su vida, señor Namura. El guerrero conocido como Son Gokuh es uno de los pocos que habría podido retar a Superman, más no estoy seguro de que hubiera podido vencerlo porque las habilidades de un kryptoniano superan con creces a las de un saiya-jin. No obstante, señor Namura, usted puede ejecutar cada una de las técnicas que Gokuh le enseñó a la perfección a pesar de ser un humano y eso lo vuelve un sujeto valioso como pocos. ¿Se imagina lo que representaría poner ese poder tan extraordinario al servicio de una mejor causa? Lo que deseo es que se convierta en nuestro embajador ante los Centinelas de Mystacor y les convenza de ayudarnos en llegar a Tierra-Prima y que también participen en la reorganización del Nuevo Orden. No sólo destruiremos a esas criaturas repugnantes que forman parte del Primordio como Nyartolep o el propio Cthulhu, sino que nos desharemos de todos los dioses y de cualquier otra entidad que trate de manipularnos bajo el pretexto de ser "divina". La Existencia conocerá por fin la paz y usted podrá darle ese regalo a su hija Mikina y a las generaciones venideras.

Kay permaneció en silencio unos segundos, pero luego alzó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a reír.

—¡Qué patético es usted! —exclamó finalmente—. ¿Cree que no me doy cuenta ahora de su manipulación? Su Existencia idílica no son más que palabras de la misma forma que lo que me ofreció Galaxy. Al menos allí podía desear la vida que quisiera, pero en la realidad que ustedes buscan crear, será su dios quien pondrá las reglas, lo mismo que sucede aquí ¿verdad? Que mejor ejemplo que este mundo paradisiaco y libre de criminales, pero con un ejército de súper héroes bien entrenado al servicio de la mentira y de su propia megalomanía.

El presidente le miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Nosotros representamos la evolución, señor Namura. Creí que usted mejor que los otros entendería nuestras razones, pero su devoción y fanatismo hacia esos Seres Celestiales le ha nublado el juicio y le ha restado inteligencia. Por desgracia, usted resultó ser tan estúpido como su padre.

—Lo único que entiendo es que su mundo idílico tambalea aquí y sabe que ahora todo depende de mí. ¿Que mejor que un Centinela que los puede llevar a Mystacor y le ayude a convencer al Consejo? No, señor presidente, su mundo se está empezando a resquebrajar y su dios con pies de barro no tardará en caer.

El rostro del presidente se desencajó debido a la áspera rabia que sentía.

—De acuerdo, señor Namura. Las tonterías que predican los Centinelas son la basura más grande que he oído en mi vida. Es hora de que vea las cosas como nosotros. ¡Es hora de que salga de su estúpido paraíso hippie y vea el mundo como realmente es! —El rostro de Smith se volvió hacia el científico que permanecía en un costado—. ¡Eron!

El Amo del Mañana bajó la tableta digital y levantó la vista.

—¿Sí, Smith?

—El señor Namura necesita que le digas cuál será su misión.

Kay se mostró desconcertado.

—¿Mi misión?

—Te voy a pedir, Centinela bobo, que por favor dejes de repetir lo que decimos —dijo Eron de forma sarcástica, mientras le daba la tableta digital a Sorin—. ¿Acaso padeces de algún desorden nervioso? En fin, como mi amigo Smith dijo hace unos instantes, serás el encargado de capturar a tus compañeros Fobos y Oriana.

—Debes estar completamente loco —replicó Kay sonriendo—. ¿De verdad piensan que voy a hacer lo que ustedes quieren?

Eron, totalmente calmado y hasta divertido, ya tenía la respuesta preparada.

—Bajo el motivante adecuado lo harás —El científico sacó un pequeño control de uno de los bolsillos de su bata y presionó un botón. Acto seguido, se abrieron los electrogrilletes que mantenían prisionero a Kay Namura y Eron añadió—: Tienes exactamente veinticuatro horas para traernos a Fobos y a Oriana vivos o muertos. De lo contrario, tu amigo Paul Tapia morirá a consecuencia del veneno neurotóxico que le suministré hace unos instantes delante de tus ojos. Demás está decirte que sólo nosotros en este planeta poseemos el antídoto indicado para salvarle la vida y ni siquiera pienses en hablar con el Supertonto y los demás patéticos héroes de este mundo.

—¡No puede hablar en serio! —exclamó Kayani desde su celda—. ¿Eso fue lo que le inyectaron entonces?

Irritado, Eron se volvió hacia Kayani y la sujetó por el cabello.

—¿Es qué acaso eres estúpida? —le preguntó el Amo del Mañana, mirándola con desprecio—. ¿No escuchaste lo que acabo de decir, niña tonta?

Kay se fue retirando del pecho uno a uno los cuatro diodos que registraban su frecuencia cardíaca y otros signos vitales, pero sin desviar la mirada de Eron, Sorin y el presidente Smith.

—No lastimes a mis amigos, Eron —le advirtió Kay.

El científico soltó a Kayani y se volvió para encarar al Centinela.

—Tú encárgate de hacer lo que te ordenamos, Centinela bobo. Tus poderes ya deben estar a punto de volver y creo que no tengo que recordarte que ese Khan del Terror ha pensado en la posibilidad de destruir este planeta como una opción para detenernos.

—Eso causaría la muerte inmediata de siete mil millones de inocentes que habitan este mundo —convino el presidente Smith con sorna—. Y usted no estaría dispuesto a hacer un sacrificio de esa naturaleza para evitar que continuemos con nuestros planes, ¿o me equivoco, señor Namura?

Kay miró al presidente fijamente a los ojos.

—No me juzgue con tanta dureza, señor Namura —El presidente pasó caminando junto a Kay y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Tras una breve pausa, añadió, sonriente—: Sólo hago lo mismo que los Seres Celestiales han hecho con usted a lo largo de todos estos años: manipularlo.

.

.

En completo silencio, Shetani llegó hasta una puerta de acceso abierta y dirigió una discreta mirada hacia la habitación donde permanecía recluido el joven que había ido a conocer. Éste aún seguía parado de frente a un enorme ventanal con vista hacia el espacio exterior y se bañaba con los rayos del Sol como si eso le proporcionara una especie de gran satisfacción. Era un placer que le daba poder. Si, poder, como cuando un ser se llena totalmente de vida. El placer de recibir los rayos solares lo extasiaba por completo.

Era bastante más joven de lo que Shetani había imaginado la primera vez que le hablaron sobre él y seguramente no sobrepasaría los veinte años. Desde que había escuchado de aquel misterioso joven sintió una extraña curiosidad que a veces parecía obsesionarle. ¿De verdad sería tan poderoso como se rumoraba? ¿De dónde había venido? ¿Por qué permanecía en esa habitación únicamente recibiendo la luz del sol?

Saajar le había contado que ese joven podía a llegar a ser incluso el mejor de todos, y tenía muchos deseos de verlo en acción. Shetani echó un rápido vistazo a su escáner de poder sólo para comprobar con desilusión que aquel joven al que espiaba en secreto no poseía un Chi intenso o poderoso, sino todo lo contrario. ¿Acaso sus poderes serían de origen natural o tenía que transformarse?

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó el joven sin volverse.

Shetani frunció el entrecejo y entró a la habitación.

—¿Cómo pudiste sentir mi presencia? —inquirió ella, desconcertada. El mecanismo Stealth que blindaba su energía interna estaba encendido en su armadura de batalla de Daemon y había sido bastante sigilosa en sus movimientos. En teoría, ni siquiera el mismo Zuskaiden habría podido detectarla.

—No necesito sentir nada —respondió él, volviéndose hacia Shetani. Los rayos solares que inundaban la habitación proyectaban una sombra sobre el joven, impidiéndole a Shetani verle la cara—. Pude escucharte claramente desde que venías por el pasillo gracias a mi Súper Oído y no me gusta que me espíen —añadió el joven—. ¿Eres amiga de Saajar?

Shetani asintió con la cabeza.

—Su mano derecha por así decirlo, y si estaba espiando era porque he oído muchas cosas interesantes acerca de ti. Me han contado que eres realmente poderoso, así que deseaba conocerte en persona.

—Bueno, si, soy fuerte.

—¿Qué tanto? —inquirió ella, fascinada con aquellas palabras.

—Mucho, y también puedo volar, pero lo que más me interesa es saber algo acerca de este universo y sobre los enemigos de Deus-Primum y Saajar. La verdad no me ha contado mucho al respecto. Me dijeron que si los ayudo a destruirlos, me llevarán a Tierra-Prima.

Ella sonrió.

—Yo puedo contarte lo que gustes, eh, me temo que no sé tu nombre.

El joven avanzó un paso, y otro hasta que Shetani pudo verle completamente la cara y la enorme "S" de color rojo que ostentaba en el arnés metálico que cubría su pecho. Cuando lo hizo, la líder de los Daemon quedó boquiabierta. Lo que veía le resultaba totalmente impensable. Era algo imposible. ¿Cómo podía ser? Existía un enorme y razonable parecido entre aquel joven y el legendario Último Hijo del planeta Krypton.

—Del lugar del que he venido yo era conocido como Superboy-Prime —dijo el joven kryptoniano con una sonrisa de orgullo—. Pero cuando todo termine y finalmente pueda volver a mi hogar, cuando todos los falsos héroes y las falsas Tierras se hayan ido, sólo tomaré el lugar que me corresponde. ¡Haré un regreso tan grande como ese Superman cobarde jamás hizo! ¡La gente mirará hacia los cielos! —Extendió ambos brazos a los costados y exclamó—: ¡Y todos me llamarán Superman!

.

.

_Continuará... ._


	26. Concilio de Dioses 1º parte

**_CRISIS UNIVERSAL_**

_por Acuario Káiser_

**CAPÍTULO XXV**

**CONCILIO DE DIOSES  
1º PARTE**

Shetani hizo la introducción de espaldas a una enorme pantalla holográfica suspendida en el aire.

—Visión de Calor —En el monitor apareció una imagen que mostraba un par de Súper Drones clase Omega llenos de armas y listos para combatir. De repente, los drones estallaron en pedazos al ser traspasados por dos rayos calóricos de color carmesí—. Para destruir blancos múltiples, simplemente abre sus ojos tanto como puede —explicaba Shetani—. El escáner biológico indica que el sujeto siente un ligero ardor detrás de sus ojos. Ese ardor es la Visión de Calor tratando de salir.

La escena cambió y el grupo de espectadores observó a otro par de drones siendo congelados en apenas segundos por una ventisca de aire gélido.

—Aliento ártico. Él sólo respira y espera un segundo. Según me dijo cuando conversamos, Superboy-Prime se imagina sus pulmones volviéndose hielo. Lo siente de esa manera y luego simplemente lo suelta. Para crear una ráfaga de huracán, toma aliento lo más profundo que puede y siente una tormenta que crece en su interior. Las computadoras indican que mientras más tiempo toma en exhalar, más poderosa será la ventisca al exhalarla.

—Es algo impresionante —comentó Valter sin dejar de contemplar las escenas de acción que mostraba la enorme pantalla—. Los Guardianes de la Liga Planetaria y los Shadow Warrior del Imperio de Caronia usan su Chi para manipular los átomos de su entorno o ganar algunas habilidades extrasensoriales como la telepatía o la telequinesia, pero este Superboy-Prime metaboliza la radiación del Sol Amarillo para desarrollar una amplia gama de habilidades increíbles y lo hace de forma natural.

—Y que lo digas, Valter —convino Arna, revisando una serie de datos que aparecían en la tableta digital que sostenía entre sus manos. La asistente de Eron se acomodó los anteojos y agregó—: Hyoga, el Santo del Cisne, ocupa elevar su Cosmos al Séptimo Sentido y usa una técnica llamada _Aurora Execution_ para bajar la temperatura hasta el Cero Absoluto, pero Superboy-Prime puede hacerlo con su Aliento Ártico y sin recurrir a ningún tipo de bioenergía etérea o técnica elaborada. La _Nebula Storm_ de Shun de Andrómeda es nada comparada con una sola ráfaga huracanada de este kryptoniano.

—¿Qué tan resistente es? —quiso saber Ultragirl.

—Posee invulnerabilidad a una escala indeterminada —repuso Galaxy con indiferencia—. Su cuerpo es casi indestructible. La información que tenemos es que sobrevivió a una explosión masiva de poder cuántico en otro universo paralelo, lo cual infiere que podría recibir ataques como el _Kame-Hame-Ha_ de Son Gokuh o la _Galaxian Explosion_ de Saga de Géminis a la máxima potencia sin recibir daño letal.

—Es muy, muy apuesto de verdad —murmuró Mary Nightmare con una ligera sonrisa traviesa—. ¿Qué hay de su velocidad?

—Puede volar y correr tan rápido como la luz —contestó Shetani—. No necesita percibir Chi para saber si hay personas a su alrededor. Superboy-Prime tiene a su disposición Visión Telescópica, Microscópica y de Rayos X y un Súper Oído capaz de captar los sonidos más pequeños.

Valter consultó los datos que mostraban unas pantallas holográficas.

—Y todo eso gracias a la luz solar. Los saiya-jins son guerreros por naturaleza y si se recuperan luego de una batalla que los deja al borde de la muerte, son capaces de incrementar su poder de pelea, pero esto no se compara en nada con la genética de un kryptoniano.

Arna volvió a mirar su tableta digital antes de hablar y pasó los dedos por los íconos en busca del archivo deseado. Aunque no lo demostrara, estaba realmente fascinada con los resultados de las pruebas que se le habían practicado a Superboy-Prime. En el pasado, Eron había intentado conseguir muestras de material genético de ciertos miembros de la _Justice Army_ para hacer investigaciones, pero el presidente Smith siempre se había negado bajo el pretexto de no hacer nada que pudiera romper el frágil control que tenía sobre aquellos héroes. Tiempo después, Smith permitió que Eron estudiara los poderes de Superman con el objetivo de conocer el verdadero alcance de sus habilidades. Para evitar todo tipo de sospechas, Smith se las había arreglado para encubrir sus intenciones detrás de la fachada del Proyecto Camus.

Las investigaciones sobre el Hombre de Acero habían sido sorprendentes, tanto para Smith como para el propio Eron, quien incluso se dio el lujo de escribir un libro donde comparaba detalladamente a la raza kryptoniana con los saiya-jins. No obstante, los poderes de Superman no eran tan grandes como los de Superboy-Prime y Arna deseaba reunirse lo antes posible con Eron para informarle de eso.

—De hecho no necesita comer o dormir —dijo Arna—. De acuerdo a investigaciones previas, los saiya-jins requieren de grandes porciones de carbohidratos y nutrientes e incluso necesitan descansar por algún tiempo para recuperar sus fuerzas. La forma en que este Superboy-Prime procesa la energía solar es mucho más eficiente que la del Superman que controla Smith en la Tierra-877,666.

—Eso significa que debe ser más poderoso —dedujo Mary Nightmare—. O sea, _hello_, tiene súper sentidos y puede alcanzar y superar la velocidad de la luz. El Superman de la Tierra-877,666 apenas tiene la fuerza suficiente para levantar una montaña y un Santo de Atena jamás podría lograr una proeza similar.

—Afirmativo —asintió Galaxy, manipulando los controles y pantallas de un panel de control para mostrar imágenes donde Superboy-Prime, volando en medio del espacio exterior sin ningún tipo de mascarilla o casco, empujaba una luna hasta sacarla de su órbita. La escena dejó sorprendidos a todos—. El sujeto denominado Superboy-Prime es mucho más poderoso que cualquier otro guerrero conocido del Multiverso. La fuerza física que puede generar es capaz de mover incluso planetas enteros. Ni siquiera el guerrero Son Gokuh o ese bruto saiya-jin llamado Broly serían capaces de alcanzar un grado de fuerza física similar al que registran todos los escáneres.

—¿Puede mover... planetas? —preguntó Valter, anonadado—. Eso es... demasiado. Si tiene tanta fuerza y esa velocidad, podría desgarrar fácilmente la armadura de un Daemon y hacerlo trizas con las manos. ¿Tiene alguna debilidad?

Galaxy dirigió su rostro sin emociones a Valter. Hacía tiempo que esperaba esa pregunta por parte de alguno de sus aliados orgánicos. A pesar de ser un androide, le sorprendía que hubieran tardado tanto tiempo en formularla.

—En teoría, un kryptoniano sólo posee tres debilidades conocidas: La primera es la radiación de un Sol Rojo, que puede despojarlo de sus poderes y habilidades. La segunda es un mineral radioactivo nativo de su planeta de origen. Se trata de un compuesto de Silicato de Sodio e Hidróxido de Litio con fluor que reduce sus poderes y puede matarlo por envenenamiento.

Valter hizo una mueca de perplejidad.

—Kryptonita —dijo Ultragirl con un suspiro—. La radiación de la Kryptonita reduce los poderes de un kryptoniano y podría matarlo en poco tiempo. De hecho todas las formas de vida son susceptibles de ser envenenadas por la Kryptonita. Pero sucede que un kryptoniano sólo es afectado por la Kryptonita de su propio universo y no sabemos de qué universo ha venido este Superboy-Prime. El amo quizá sepa de dónde proviene, pero tendríamos que preguntarle. Lo curioso del asunto es que la Kryptonita guarda una cierta semejanza con el Arkonium de mi universo.

—Entonces toda la Kryptonita del universo 877,666 es inútil —razonó Sue Nigthmare—. Mencionaron que los kryptonianos tienen tres debilidades, así que que la tercera debe ser mi especialidad, o sea, la magia.

—Eso es lo que vamos a investigar justo ahora —sonrió Arna y luego volvió a levantar la vista de su tableta digital—. ¿Algún voluntario?

.

.

El palacio donde se llevaba a cabo aquella reunión se ubicaba en un planetoide inhabitado y sin órbita fija que flotaba a la mitad de una dimensión. En el centro de la sala había una gran mesa oval alrededor de la cual se encontraban sentados numerosos dioses y seres con poderes extraordinarios capaces de grandes hazañas, algunos solos y otros acompañados por ayudantes y guerreros.

La voz de Odín, Patriarca de los dioses venidos de la mítica tierra de Asgard, resonó con ímpetu por la habitación mientras se hacia el silencio y todos los presentes lo escuchaban con suma atención. Se trataba de los Monarcas de las Tierras Mitológicas que habían concurrido al llamado de Odín: Ra de la Enéada, Zeus del legendario Olimpo, la Deidad Rusa Svarog, la Deidad Azteca Tezcatlipoca, la Deidad Maya Hunab Ku, la Deidad Celta conocida como Nuada, el Sabio Espíritu Indio Americano llamado Manitu, la Deidad Inca de nombre Viracocha, Vichnú del Nirvana, la Deidad Persa Ahuramazda, Inazagi de Onokoro, la Deidad Finlandesa Ukko y finalmente Yüti de la Corte de Jade. También se hallaban presentes un Shinigami llamado Ryuk; la personificación del Espíritu de la Venganza: la Jigoku Shoujo de nombre Enma Ai; Metron del planeta New Genesis en representación del soberano Highfather; Ganthet, uno de los Guardianes del Universo del planeta Oa junto con algunos miembros del Green Lantern Corp; el Lord del Caos T´Charr y una Lady del Orden llamada Terataya, algunos Kaioh-samas, el Gran Kaioh-sama, Enma-Daioh-sama, Ro Kaioh-shin y el Kaioh-shin Kibito.

Además de los Patriarcas Celestiales y aquellos otros seres, había dioses de otros mundos y seres poderosos alrededor de la gran mesa, pero todos ellos permanecían de pie. Estaban el dios Apolo y la diosa Artemisa provenientes del universo de donde eran originarios los Caballeros Astrales. Otras de las deidades ahí reunidas eran Reiko y Kareonte, las divinidades del planeta Kairons. Luego estaba el cruel Ferladh, Emperador del Imperio del planeta Caronia, junto con seis de sus Shadow Warriors, y los archienemigos de todos ellos: los catorce Guardianes de Oro de la Liga Planetaria. Pero la figura que más impresionaba en aquella reunión era la del colosal y legendario Devorador de Mundos: ¡El temible Galactus!

—Yo, el gran Odín, os doy la bienvenida. Cada uno de los que estamos en esta mesa es líder supremo de un pueblo de dioses y dueño de un gran poder por derecho propio. He observado como varios mundos han sido destruidos por una fuerza misteriosa que consume todo lo que toca. Vi a mí alrededor y me percaté de que se trataba de una catástrofe universal que amenaza también otras realidades y dimensiones. Por eso es que nosotros, los Patriarcas Celestiales, hemos aceptado asistir a este concilio para combinar nuestras fuerzas místicas y enfrentar el peligro que nos amenaza por igual.

Ro Kaioh-shin, cruzado de brazos, exhaló un suspiro de cansancio. Sabía que lograr un acuerdo que dejara satisfechos a todos resultaría muy complicado de concretar y así se los había hecho notar a los Centinelas cuando lo llamaron a él y al Kaioh-shin Kibito para asistir al Concilio que estaba por iniciar. En teoría sería una reunión pacífica, en la práctica... Ro Kaioh-shin albergaba pocas esperanzas de que las cosas terminaran bien.

—He percibido lo mismo —asintió Vichnú—. Te apoyamos, hermano.

—¡Los Patriarcas Celestiales pelearán unidos! —convino Odín con fuerza, levantándose de su asiento y alzando su cetro _Thrudstock_ hacia lo alto—. ¡Y que nuestros enemigos estén en guarda!

—Lamento disentir con vosotros, honorables hermanos —dijo Kareonte, una de las dos Divinidades del planeta Kairon presentes—. Pero de momento no tenemos la certeza de que tal amenaza haya sido fraguada deliberadamente por algún enemigo en concreto. Quizá se trate de un evento propio de la naturaleza.

—Eso resulta imposible —objetó Odín de inmediato—. Nuestros sentidos místicos no estarían en alerta si tal destrucción fuese fortuita, honorable Kareonte de Kairon. El advenedizo que ha desatado esta crisis no puede ser un patán presuntuoso cualquiera, sino un enemigo digno de cualquier deidad aquí presente.

—Entonces permanezcamos unidos, hermanos mío —propuso Zeus—. Todos aquí hemos presentido de manera atroz el grave peligro que ahora encaramos. Es por eso que debemos enfrentar al responsable como una fuerza unida porque solo nuestro poder combinado será capaz de superarlo.

—Pero la información de la que disponemos sobre nuestro enemigo es peligrosamente limitada —comentó Ahuramazda con preocupación—. ¿Acaso esta crisis estará más allá de nuestro poder? ¿Qué podremos hacer?

Vidarius de Águila, Gran Maestre de la Orden de los Guardianes de la Liga Planetaria, creyó que aquel era el momento indicado para intervenir y darse a conocer ante aquellos dioses. Se acercó a la mesa y comenzó a hablar, atrayendo la mirada de todos los que ahí estaban.

—Me presento ante todos ustedes ya que seguramente no me conocen —declaró el líder de los Guardianes de Oro—. Soy Vidarius de Águila, Gran Maestre al servicio de la Liga Planetaria y estamos aquí para unirnos a ustedes. Pienso que con nuestro apoyo, podremos averiguar qué o quién está detrás de esta crisis que nos amenaza a todos por igual.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué habéis concurrido a esta reunión? —quiso saber Apolo, contemplando a Vidarius de Águila de una forma que daba a entender a cualquiera que se sentía muy por encima de los Guardianes de Oro—. Tú y los que te acompañan son unos humanos nada más. Ninguno de vosotros sois un dios o un ser superior como los demás aquí congregados. En el nombre del Olimpo, ¿cómo fue que pudieron acceder a este lugar sagrado?

—Estaba preguntándome lo mismo —dijo Ryuk con una sonrisa.

Zeus parecía contrariado.

—Este lugar es un territorio neutral, un punto de encuentro conocido solamente por dioses monarcas y seres superiores, ¿cómo lograron estos mortales entrar aquí?

—Alguien debe haberlos invitado a esta reunión —conjeturó Yüti—. ¿Quiénes son todos vosotros? ¿Quién les permitió acceder a este lugar?

—Se trata de simples humanos y nada más —dijo Artemisa con desdén.

—Yo soy un humano que tiene la capacidad para destruir a cualquiera de los aquí presentes —anunció Ferladh con arrogancia—. Tal como los humanos que son los Guardianes de Oro, y que son quienes más se oponen a la gran utopía: Un sólo mando, un sólo ejército, una sola nación, y un sólo líder que sólo puedo ser yo.

Viracocha, la Deidad Inca, le dirigió al caroniano una mirada iracunda.

—¿Se puede saber quién es este humano irrespetuoso que tiene el atrevimiento de insultarnos como si fuese un vil perro sarnoso? No sois más que un sucio patán despreciable cualquiera.

La Deidad Rusa Svarog se levantó de la mesa y desenvainó su espada.

—¿Me amenazas? —preguntó Ferladh.

—¡Te echaré de aquí, mortal ignorante! —gritó Svarog.

En medio de la discusión que se suscitó a continuación, surgieron unas voces ajenas a todos los que habían estado hablando antes, llamando a la calma. Sólo el anciano Ro Kaioh-shin sonrió al ver entrar a los recién llegados

—¿Más humanos aquí en este lugar sagrado? —preguntó Apolo con un gesto de desprecio, ante la vista de los nuevos asistentes—. ¿Quién ha dejado entrar a todos estos humanos? ¡Exijo saberlo!

—Yo fui quien lo invito a esta reunión —afirmó Ro Kaioh-shin y acto seguido se dirigió a los visitantes con su paso cansino y su expresión bonachona, para estrechar las manos de Denonte, Zodiac y Saori Kido—. Me alegra sobremanera que hayan podido llegar. Supongo que no pudieron llegar antes.

—Oh sí, mi amigo —le respondió Denonte—. ¿Quiénes crees que fuimos los que procuramos esta reunión?

Una ola de murmullos se produjo y el líder de los Guardianes de Oro preguntó:

—¿Acaso se conocen?

—¿Quiénes son ellos? —inquirió Ganthet.

—Mis amigos —respondió Ro Kaioh-shin—, les presento a los miembros de Consejo de Centinelas de Mystacor, Protectores del Espíritu, Guardianes del Pacto y de los Sellos de la Oscuridad.

.

.

Planeta Ginups  
Fortaleza Negra (área de calabozos)

Breakout volvió la mirada hacia el morral que descansaba sobre la mesa que se hallaba en el centro de la habitación y luego se giró nuevamente hacia Eclipse. No le atemorizaba la explosión que iba a producirse, pues era un cyborg con un cuerpo hecho en gran parte de trinium bastante resistente. En el pasado había sido detonado, quemado, volado en pedazos e incluso casi desintegrado al atravesar un Agujero Negro y todavía estaba vivo, pero lo que realmente le inquietaba era que la explosión matara a todos los prisioneros antes de que pudieran interrogarlos. Saajar y Deus-Primum iban a estar muy inconformes con eso y encima quedaría como un idiota a la vista de todos.

—¡No quieras engañarme, gusano! —le espetó el cyborg a Eclipse—. Te dije que revise personalmente tus pertenencias con un escáner y no vi nada anormal. Las granadas que llevas ahí no están activadas.

Eclipse suspiró.

—Eso es porque usas máquinas muy avanzadas para tus análisis, pero las granadas que llevo son modelos muy antiguos, aunque no por eso menos potentes a la hora de hacer explosión. Claro, si gustas, puedo apagarla si... .

—¿Si qué?

—Si me sueltas —dijo el espía como si fuera la cosa más natural, la más obvia en todo el universo—. Sólo las manos, ¿qué dices?

—Vete al diablo —se negó Breakout—. Creo que mientes.

—El tiempo corre.

—Las sacaré de aquí entonces.

—No vas a llegar muy lejos con sólo un par de ciclos de margen —dijo Eclipse—. Mejor quédate para ver como te explotan en la cara de idiota que pondrás cuando suceda.

Un chasquido en el brazo de Breakout indicó que éste había transformado su mano en el temido cañón de plasma. Levantó el arma y apuntó al rostro enmascarado dentro de la celda.

—¿Cómo se apagan? Dime o te mandaré al Más Allá ahora mismo.

—¡Sí! —exclamó León desde su celda—. Dile como apagarlas, maldito lunático.

—Tú guarda silencio, cómico ramplón y sin talento —le indicó Eclipse al Guerrero Dragón—. ¿No ves que los adultos estamos hablando?

—¡Cállense, malditos idiotas! —vociferó Breakout—. No estoy para bromas en este momento —El cyborg se adelantó y le encajó a Eclipse la punta del cañón en su mejilla con mucha fuerza—. ¡Te ordeno que me digas cómo desactivarla o te volaré la cabeza, estúpido Eclipse!

—Breaky, igual voy a morir cuando exploten todas las granadas al mismo tiempo, así que dispara cuando quieras. Lo malo es que no estaré aquí para cuando le tengas que explicar todo el abuelo Saajar. Tal vez tú no mueras, pero el resto de nosotros quedaremos embarrados en las paredes y estoy seguro que se acordarán de mí en el instante en que las fuerzas de la Confederación aparezcan en los cielos.

Cuando Eclipse guardó silencio, Breakout se tocó de nuevo los sensores de comunicación instalados en su frente.

—BEE-42177.

—Señor.

—Manda a un escuadrón de drones Beta especialistas en desactivas explosivos a la zona de celdas inmediatamente.

—Si, señor.

—Sólo quedan unos ciclos, Breaky, no lo lograrás —le aguijoneó Eclipse mientras sonreía bajo su máscara—. Pero yo puedo desactivarlas y así evitarme el trauma de pasar al otro mundo.

—Eso nunca va a pasar —replicó Breakout testarudo—. Quieres que te suelte las manos para tomar las granadas, ¿verdad? Sucede que no nací ayer, estúpido.

—Sólo quiero que me sueltes para rascarme el trasero, Breaky. La granada de la que hablo está configurada para desactivarse mediante un simple comando de voz que debo decir a cinco centímetros de distancia.

—Oh, Dios, esto no puede ser verdad —se lamentaba León desde su celda, pero nadie le prestaba la más leve atención—. Vamos a volar en pedazos y ese maniático de Eclipse sólo quiere rascarse su trasero. ¡Qué razón más imbécil para morir! ¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Diré todo lo que quieran! ¡Haz algo, Sobek!

—Dime qué frase decir —ordenó el cyborg de inmediato—. Yo la desactivaré.

—Suéltame las manos entonces —insistió Eclipse—. Vamos, me tendrás a la vista todo el tiempo y no creo que tú quieras rascarme porque, bueno, la verdad es que no quiero tus manos mecánicas y frías cerca de mi trasero.

Breakout estaba de acuerdo con eso último, pero seguía mostrándose desdeñoso con la idea de liberarle las manos. Finalmente, se aproximó a una consola de mando en donde presionó un botón. Un instante después los brazaletes que mantenían aprisionadas las manos de Eclipse se abrieron y Breakout fue por el morral.

—¿Cual de todas es? —preguntó el cyborg—, y mantén las manos a la vista.

—La de color verde que está destellando —le indicó Eclipse, frotándose las muñecas y luego alzó las dos manos para que Breakout pudiera verlas—. Ahora, para que la granada se desactive, debes pronunciar el comando de voz de una forma apropiada.

El cyborg encontró con rapidez la pequeña esfera verde dentro del morral del Espía Estelar. Se podía oír una ominosa vibración. Parecía que no había engaño y que de verdad el pequeño artefacto estaba programado para estallar. No tenía idea de qué tan destructiva podía ser la granada, pero incluso una ligera explosión en una habitación tan cerrada como aquella podía ser capaz de generar una gran devastación. Por otra parte, no podía confiar del todo en la palabra de Eclipse.

—No pienso darte ninguna ventaja —murmuró el cyborg, deslizando una mano por el panel de control de las celdas. Tras accionar unos cuantos interruptores, se activaron unos haces láser a la entrada de cada una de las celdas. Los mortíferos rayos láser se entrecruzaron ante León, Eclipse y Sobek formando una muralla energética impenetrable—. ¿Cual es el comando para desactivarla? —inquirió Breakout.

Eclipse se aclaró la garganta unos segundos y luego, con voz chillona, dijo:

—Yo me lavo el cabello todas las mañanas con timotei, timotei, timooooteiiiiii.

Breakout puso cara de energúmeno.

—No voy a decir semejante estupidez. ¡Es una sandez!

—Dámela entonces —le propuso el enmascarado, alargando los brazos y abriendo las manos—. Si crees que decir eso pone en duda tu masculinidad, yo puedo hacerlo. Vamos, dame la granada.

—Sí, dáselas —convino León—. La verdad no quiero morir, digo, tengo una novia muy bonita.

Breakout frunció el entrecejo y luego sonrió.

—Buen truco, pero no van a engañarme, gusanos —Breakout acercó el rostro a la granada, pero sin dejar de apuntar con su brazo a la cabeza de Eclipse. Muy interiormente deseaba que el enmascarado hiciera una estupidez que le permitiera liquidarlo ahí mismo—. Ese es tu problema, Eclipse. Siempre pensaste que era un idiota, pero te equivocaste —hizo una pausa y, sonriendo, habló a la granada que sostenía en lo alto—. Yo me lavo el cabello todas las mañanas con timotei, timotei, timooooteiiiiii.

El destello en la granada desapareció, acompañado de un chasquido y una voz informatizada que dijo:

—_Usuario no autorizado, acceso denegado._

Un segundo después la granada explotó con fuerza, por lo que Breakout fue engullido por una deslumbrante cortina de llamas y humo que devastó toda la habitación y la llenó de una sustancia viscosa y pegajosa de color amarillo. Todos los drones sin excepción habían quedado convertidos en montones humeantes de chatarra. La mayoría de las consolas de control en la habitación habían quedado destruidas y eso provocó que los aspersores en el techo se activaran. Por fortuna para Eclipse, León y Sobek, los haces láser que Breakout acababa de activar unos instantes antes les habían protegido del estallido, pero el daño generado por la explosión los había deshabilitado y causado que León se golpeara la cabeza.

—Ahora hazte agua y jala la cadena —dijo Eclipse, subiéndose la máscara a la altura de la nariz. Luego abrió la boca y se extrajo una muela usando los dedos de la mano derecha, pero en realidad no se trataba de un diente de verdad—. Y ahora a abrir liberar mis pies —murmuró al tiempo que introducía una especie de llave en la cerradura electrónica—. Vamos, ábrete, ábrete, que si Breaky se libera de esa sustancia plástica no voy vivir.

La luz roja en los electrogrilletes cambió a verde y, tras un leve chasquido, estos se abrieron, permitiendo que Eclipse pudiera sacar las piernas. Cuando al fin salió de la celda de un brinco, se acercó al sitio donde Breakout estaba cubierto por una gran cantidad de sustancia plástica y luchaba violentamente por liberarse.

—Olvidé mencionarte que la granada estaba configurada con mi voz, lo siento, Breaky, pero estaba bajo mucha tensión.

Después de comprobar que Breakout tardaría unos minutos en liberarse de aquella gelatina plástica que lo cubría y que León y Sobek estaban inconscientes, Eclipse respiró profundamente y respondió a las llamadas incesantes de una consola de control.

—Todo está bajo control —dijo Eclipse con una voz indiferente, tratando de imitar a un dron—. La situación es normal.

—No lo parecía —dijo una voz con severidad—. ¿Qué sucedió? Los sensores indican que se accionaron los aspersores contra incendios.

—Eh, bueno, uno de los drones sufrió un desperfecto —tartamudeó Eclipse y su tono indiferente se convirtió en un creciente nerviosismo—. Se puso todo loco, le pegó a Breakout y destruyó unos controles, pero ya estamos bien, ¿qué tal están ustedes por allá?

—Mandaremos ahora mismo un destacamento de Daemons —anunció de súbito la voz.

Eclipse casi podía oler la desconfianza del otro. ¿Qué podía hacer o decir?

—Eh, no hace falta, no hace falta, tenemos un escape de energía, dénos unos ciclos para repararlo. ¡Es un escape grande y muy peligroso!

—Un dron que sufrió un desperfecto y ahora un escape de energía. ¿Quién habla? ¿Cuál es tu número de clave y nivel de operación?

Eclipse cogió una electrolanza del suelo y convirtió los controles en pedacitos silenciosos.

—Demonios, que tipo tan preguntón —murmuró. Giró y destrozó los electrogrilletes que mantenían sujetas las piernas de León, quien continuaba inconsciente—. Vamos, niño, tenemos que salir de aquí.

—¿Eh? ¿Ami? —susurró León—. No quiero ir a la escuela y... . ¿Por qué todo está cubierto de mocos?

.

.

—Los Centinelas de Mystacor no tienen potestad aquí —intervino Artemisa—. No venimos a este lugar para hablar de los dioses Primordiales y ni de la susodicha "evolución espiritual" que tanto pregonan los Centinelas. Todos recordamos muy bien lo que representa el Pacto que se hizo hace mucho tiempo y las implicaciones que tiene.

Denonte enfrentó a Artemisa con la mirada.

—Una vez Kay Namura me dijo que era muy difícil que los dioses arquetípicos aprendieran algo ya que su propia arrogancia los pierde, pero yo creo que esa arrogancia es más bien temor al primer paso que ya dio Atena en su momento

Odín negó con la cabeza.

—No hables en general, Centinela. Los Patriarcas Celestiales vivimos en paz en nuestros hogares y no tenemos pretensiones sobre los demás mundos. Es verdad que no pocas veces hemos intervenido en Midgard, pero hemos aprendido a convivir tranquilamente con los mortales.

Atena sonrió ante ese inesperado respaldo y Denonte caminó hacia ella para tomarla de una mano y conducirla al recinto.

—A diferencia de ustedes —dijo Denonte—, Atena decidió empezar un camino como mortal y ella se dio cuenta de que la inmortalidad es mas una carga que un don. Mientras sus esencias no puedan iniciar el camino que han retrasado por milenios, jamás podrán descubrir la verdad, como lo hicieron los Kaioh-samas y los Kaioh-shin hace tanto tiempo

Apolo cerró los puños, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada contra Denonte o contra la diosa Atena que iba con el Centinela. Todos los asistentes en aquella reunión habían acordado respetarse mutuamente y renunciar a la violencia. Además estaba el Pacto que garantizaba a los Centinelas un estatus especial que incluso los dioses respetaban, aunque muchos no estuvieran de acuerdo.

El líder de los Guardianes de Oro aplaudió sarcástico y miró a Denonte.

—Muy buen discurso, amigo Centinela. Supongo que fue de esa forma que se ganaron el respeto de Paul Tapia, pero nosotros no somos tan crédulos. Muy bien, estamos aquí en una reunión de seres llenos de defectos ¿Cuales son los suyos? ¿No será el no poder manejar esta crisis que es lo que nos ha traído aquí? ¿No son tan omnipresentes que ni siquiera saben de donde viene esta amenaza? ¿Conocían acaso la existencia de Celestia y sus habitantes?

Denonte exhaló un suspiro.

—No la conocíamos ya que la Existencia esconde aún muchos misterios que por alguna razón nos han sido vedados. Pero eso no significa que no podamos saberlo ahora y poder solucionar esta Crisis Universal, pero eso solo será si nos unimos en una causa común y podamos ayudar a aquellos que ahora combaten en distintos universos.

—¿Creéis que podemos unir fuerzas tan antagónicas para salvar incluso a aquellos a quienes son nuestros enemigos jurados? —Apolo sacudió la cabeza. La idea de Denonte le resultaba completamente absurda—. Seas quien seas, Centinela, pero no eres mi igual digas lo que digas. Esa Atena que te acompaña podrá verse como mi hermana en apariencia, pero no pertenece al mismo Olimpo del que yo y Artemisa hemos venido.

Atena asintió.

—Es verdad, Apolo, yo soy Atena, aunque he venido desde otro universo a petición de los Centinelas de Mystacor. Debemos hacer a un lado las diferencias que podamos tener y trabajar todos juntos en salvar nuestras distintas realidades y proteger a los inocentes.

—Me parece lo más apropiado —opinó Nuada, la Deidad Celta—. Más allá de los inútiles discursos de los Centinelas de Mystacor, los dioses no podemos permanecer indiferentes ante una destrucción que supera el mayor horror que cualquiera de nosotros pudiera concebir.

—Apoyo la idea de Atena —acordó Hunab Ku, la Deidad Maya.

Odin, en tanto, se acarició la barba mientras meditaba.

—Ciertamente, eres la diosa de la Sabiduría, honorable hija de Zeus. Sí cada familia de dioses actúa por separado no logrará hacer mucho, pero si luchamos todos juntos, las posibilidades de triunfo pueden ser mayores.

—Hablaré de todo esto con los demás Guardianes del Universo en Oa —anunció Ganthet con tranquilidad—. Les explicaré la gravedad de la situación y luego movilizaremos a todo el Green Lantern Corp para localizar a los responsables de la crisis.

Denonte iba a decir algo más para apoyar el plan, pero se detuvo cuando una energía repulsiva lo hizo estremecerse. Casi de inmediato, el mayor de los Centinelas elevó su nivel de conciencia con suma facilidad, alcanzando la Conciencia Universal y generando un aura protectora en el lugar. Todos reaccionaron con sorpresa, pero no pasó mucho antes de que comenzaran a percibir la oscura amenaza que se cernía sobre todos ellos, una amenaza que no tardaron mucho tiempo en identificar

—Te felicito, mi queridísimo amigo Denonte —dijo una voz que resonó por toda la habitación—. Veo que tus habilidades siguen intactas pese al tiempo transcurrido. Es una lástima que no haya podido disfrutar de tu hija tanto como quise

Todos descubrieron la figura del pequeño Li Syaoran que surgía de entre las sombras y avanzaba hacia ellos. Aún Ro Kaioh-shin frunció el ceño mientras los dioses y los Guardianes de Oro se ponían en alerta al sentir la velada amenaza que aquella figura representaba.

Denonte no se movió y fue Zodiac quien le salió al frente.

—Pese a todo, te atreviste a aparecer aquí.

—Zodiac, también me complace verte —repuso el chicuelo.

—¿Quién demonios es él? —quiso saber Artemisa.

Svarog, la Deidad Rusa, deslizó una mano hasta la empuñadura de su espada. Sabía que no podía usar la violencia, pero se sintió tentado a mandar todo al demonio para terminar con aquel ser que le causaba tanta repulsión y desagrado.

—Es uno de los hijos del Caos Primigenio —señaló Ryuk—. Y como siempre usa un disfraz.

—¿El Caos Primigenio? —inquirió el Lord del Caos T´Charr con sumo interés—. He oído hablar de esos seres desde hace tiempo, pero no guardan relación alguna con los Lords del Caos y es la primera vez que conozco a uno en persona.

—Un miembro del Primordio —gruñó Ra, la Deidad Egipcia—. Una de las alimañas al servicio de Cthulhu.

—Oh, pero que bonita reunión —dijo Nyartolpe-Syaoran—. Casi me ofende no haber sido invitado a ella. Los dioses —soltó una risita—, que se consideran lo más grandioso en su miserable Existencia, ¿cuesta comprender que son lo mas bajo entre los inmortales? Los Guardianes de Oro, que consideran que no hay misterio que no conozcan y en realidad son los más ignorantes de aquí. Los Kaioh-shin, qué lindos ejemplos de inutilidad y buenas intenciones. Y ni que decir de los carceleros, aquellos que se creen señalados en dirigir su "evolución espiritual": los Centinelas. Me sorprende que hayan abandonado su refugio en Mystacor para venir hasta aquí, pero lo que más me asombra es ver juntos a seres que en otras circunstancias estarían matándose entre sí para deleite del Primordio, ¿no es así Ferladh de Caronia?

El Señor de Caronia frunció el entrecejo.

—Lo que me sorprende en todo caso es que una gran sarta de mequetrefes e inútiles que creen dominarlo todo y no se rinden ante el verdadero poder —dijo Ferladh con una voz muy severa—. Demás está decir que entre esos mequetrefes e inútiles estás tú, Nyartolep. Si tú y tu raza fueran sabios se pondrían a mis órdenes. Y lo mismo va a todos los demás. Nadie en la Existencia es igual de poderoso que yo, estoy seguro.

Nyartolep-Syaoran simplemente sonrió y siguió caminando como si nada. Algunos de los presentes volvieron los rostros para ver al Emperador de Caronia.

—¿Tú? —exclamó Vidarius con indignación—. ¿Liderando la Existencia?

—¡Saquen a esos humanos tan molestos de aquí! —exigió Apolo—. Vuestras estúpidas rencillas no nos interesan en lo más mínimo.

—¡Échenlos junto con ese molesto Primordial! —convino Tezcatlipoca, la Deidad Azteca—. Ellos no tienen derecho a estar en este Concilio. Nosotros somos dioses y entidades con poderes que van más allá de la comprensión de estos patéticos mortales.

—¡Cierren la boca! —les ordenó Vidarius con furia—. ¡¿Acaso ustedes pueden lograr algo? ¡¿Supieron siquiera que esta crisis se daba como para afirmar ser superiores a nosotros? ¡No vieron más allá de sus patéticas narices! ¡Lo quieran o no tendrán que dejar de lado su patética arrogancia y alinearse con nosotros! Por lo visto el título dios está sobrevalorado para permitir que dementes como Ferladh o patanes como ustedes crean que pueden mangonear todo a su antojo. Les digo que de donde venimos, ustedes sólo fueron un mito, son un mito y quedarán siempre como un mito, como algo irreal.

Odín levantó su cetro y lo esgrimió ante el Guardián de Oro.

—¡Silencio, perro sarnoso! ¿Cómo os atrevéis a hablarnos de esa forma, Vidarius? Sigue provocándome a mí o a mis venerables hermanos y olvidaré mi promesa de renunciar a la violencia para sacarte las entrañas y lanzarlas en mi camino de regreso a la sagrada tierra de Asgard.

—Odio decir esto, pero por primera vez escucho a un Guardián de Oro decir algo cercano a lo coherente, excepto en negar mi divinidad, lo que impide la plena lógica —dijo Ferladh con arrogancia, emitiendo levemente un aura siniestra que por un segundo envolvió todo el ambiente e hizo que los Guardianes de Oro, los Kaioh-samas, Kaioh-shins y los Centinelas sintieran un escalofrío—. No son superiores a nosotros y de hecho podríamos acabar con varios de ustedes. ¿O quieren acaso un choque de auras para eso? ¿Con quién debo empezar para esto? ¿Serás tú, Odín el tuerto? ¿Qué tal tú, Apolo el engreído? ¿O quizá tú, Viracocha el ignorante? Vamos, cualquiera de ustedes puede servir para una demostración de fuerza. Incluso ese Primordial estúpido puede servir.

Enma Ai volvió el rostro hacia Ferladh y le miró con absoluta indiferencia.

—Él debe irse —murmuró ella—. Su presencia sólo un obstáculo para todos.

—Denonte, ¿cómo fue posible que osaras invitar a este pobre lunático que sólo ladra como un perro salvaje? —preguntó Viracocha, indignado—. Decidnos, mortal insignificante, ¿de qué oscuro rincón saliste para mandarte de vuelta?

—Je —rió Ferladh—. No importa de dónde sale uno, sino a dónde va a parar uno. Todos ustedes, seres ridículos, ni siquiera han podido prolongar sus cultos y han sido desaparecidos del mapa. A lo sumo son vistos como meros objetos de estudio y ya. Son reducidos a ser simples conceptos manipulables una y mil veces, y pueden caer con una facilidad pasmosa.

—¿Cómo te atreves a insultarnos a mí o a Lady Terataya, escoria miserable? —le cuestionó de inmediato el Lord del Caos T´Charr, desplegando parte de su gran poder y cubriéndose de una luz brillante que no era otra cosa sino Magia Caótica—. ¡Centinelas de Mystacor! ¡Esto es un ultraje! ¡Les exijo que me digan quién es esta despreciable criatura ahora mismo para causarle desesperación y angustia!

Denonte decidió presentarlo ante todos los asistente.

—Él es Ferladh, Emperador del Imperio de Caronia. En su universo es un ser poderoso y por eso lo invitamos a venir al igual que a los Guardianes de Oro. Ninguno de los Centinelas simpatiza con él, pero necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

El título complació a Ferladh, pero sobre todo, el hecho de que Denonte le reconociera como un sujeto con grandes poderes. Estaba seguro que con eso los dioses y demás asistentes se convencerían de tratarlo con más respeto, pero eso no sucedió.

—Incluso un tirano como Darkseid resulta alguien más razonable al lado de este Ferladh —murmuró Metron en tono pensativo desde su _Silla Mobius_—. No ayuda en nada que se esté comportando como un estúpido e insultando a todos.

—Ferladh debe venir de un mundo perdido en alguna realidad llena de locos —se burló el Shinigami Ryuk en medio de una risita—. Y seguro terminará como todos los de su clase, o sea, más loco todavía.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo, Metron —dijo Ganthet, mientras que la Green Lantern Boodikka dirigía una mirada retadora hacia los Shadow Warriors—. Ahora comprendo porque ninguno de los otros Guardianes del Universo quiso venir a esta reunión y prefirieron quedarse en Oa. Si esto sigue así, temo que tendré que retirarme a mi universo de origen.

—¿Un ser poderoso? —cuestionó Odín—. No le veo nada de extraordinario para justificar su presencia en esta reunión tan importante. ¿Qué tipo de poder puede tener este debilucho? Por su apariencia y sus modales luce más como un simple porteador de cabras.

—Y su aspecto es bastante desagradable —Artemisa hizo un gesto de repugnancia—. Creí que no podía haber nadie más horripilante que un Primordial, pero parece que este humano ha conseguido tal hazaña.

—Ferladh de Caronia —lo llamó Manitu, el Sabio Espíritu Indio Americano—. Cualquiera de nosotros, los Patriarcas Celestiales, encuentra tus alardes huecos y tus bravatas desagradables.

—No le presten atención —opinó Svarog, la Deidad Rusa—. Es un triste mortal que ha sido maldecido con el sufrimiento de la locura. Opino que lo echemos a patadas, al igual que a esa basura del Primordio que ha osado interrumpir en este Concilio de dioses y Entidades Cósmicas.

Nyartolep soltó una risita maliciosa y se volvió hacia Svarog.

—Paciencia, inmortales, paciencia. Todavía no han escuchado lo que he venido a decirles, y créanme cuando les digo que va a interesarles bastante la oferta que voy a presentarles. Los Primordiales me han enviado para hablar en nombre de todos nosotros.

Horus, el dios con cabeza de halcón, se cruzó de brazos.

—De modo que Cthulhu y sus Primordiales están dispuestos a ayudarnos después de todo.

—¡Todos ustedes deberían rendirme honores! —gritó el Emperador de Caronia de forma muy arrogante, acentuando sus gestos violentos con la intención de impresionar a todos los presentes—. ¡Soy el más adecuado para dirigirlos! ¡Perdonaré la ignorancia de todos si me rinden pleitesía por toda la Eternidad!

—Creo que fanfarroneas demasiado, Ferladh —dijo una voz que provenía de la entrada del palacio.

Todos se volvieron para ver llegar a Thor, dios del Trueno e hijo de Odín, el cual caminaba con paso firme y seguro hacia la mesa donde los dioses estaban. Thor levantó su martillo místico llamado _Mjolnir_ con aire desafiante y lo apuntó directamente contra el rostro de Ferladh.

—Thor —murmuró Zeus en un tono casi reverencial—. No creí que vendrías.

—Os atreviste a insultar a mi venerable padre y no lo permitiré —advirtió el dios del Trueno—. ¿Lo escuchaste, sucio mortal?

—De modo que tú eres el hijo de Odín —comentó Ferladh.

Thor no respondió. Se limitó a mirar fijamente al caroniano. Tanto Vidarius como todos los demás comprendieron el desafío que infería el silencio de Thor. "Atrévete a insultarnos una vez más y sufrirás las consecuencias de tus palabras —estaba diciéndole la dura mirada del dios del Trueno—. Sólo sois un pobre diablo".

—Así que —continuó Ferladh en forma burlona—, el hijo de papi quiere meterse en asuntos de adultos. Está bien, yo puedo enseñarle lo qué es eso. O todavía mejor, puedo enseñarle a no tener que volverse un travesti sólo por haber perdido su arma.

—Oh, oh —se lamentó Ryuk.

_Mjolnir_ se alzó hacia lo alto de la habitación. Un cegador relámpago penetró por el techo, golpeando a Ferladh por sorpresa y mandándolo a volar por los aires en medio de una poderosa explosión que impresionó a todos los presentes. Incluso Nyartolep-Syaoran se sintió malamente sorprendido ante la gran fuerza desplegada por el hijo de Odín.

—Y yo puedo enseñarte a medir tus palabras, sucio mortal —amenazó Thor, avanzando hacia un caído Ferladh mientras que Denonte se apresuraba a intervenir—. Eres un villano muy pequeño para el tamaño de tu gran boca —dijo el dios del Trueno y añadió en forma retadora—: ¿Dónde está la gran fuerza de la que hablabas y presumías hace unos instantes?

—¡Entonces valdrá la pena enseñarte de la forma dura! —replicó Ferladh, mientras que su sable de luz se alargaba enormemente y hería el hombro izquierdo de Thor, quien mostró una mueca de dolor cuando esto sucedió.

El dios del Trueno frunció el entrecejo y alzó a _Mjolnir_ nuevamente. Un segundo relámpago, más poderoso que el anterior, cayó desde los cielos e impactó directamente a Ferladh con mayor potencia que antes, electrocutándolo con violencia. Fue tal el poder del ataque que el casco del Señor de Caronia y su Sable de luz salieron disparados por la habitación en direcciones opuestas.

—¡Mortal pretencioso e ignorante! —le espetó Thor, haciendo girar su martillo en el aire—. ¿Crees que una simple herida como esta me detendrá de darte lo que mereces? ¡Os juro por las barbas de mi padre que te veré pedir perdón de rodillas!

—¡Basta! —exclamó Denonte, corriendo a colocarse frente a Thor y extendiendo los brazos a ambos costados—. ¡Todos acordaron renunciar a la violencia!

—Te lo dije —intervino Vidarius, parándose junto a Denonte—. Debiste dejarme matarlo aquí mismo. Así nos hubiéramos evitado este desastre.

Thor miró a Denonte y Vidarius con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Vais a proteger a ese miserable cobarde? A un lado, Centinela.

Entonces, de pronto, una ráfaga de Chi pasó volando por en medio de Vidarius y Denonte a velocidad casi imperceptible y se abatió sobre Thor, pero éste hizo girar su martillo rápidamente para rebotar el ataque.

Usando su telequinesia, Ferladh recuperó su sable llamado _Alctum_ y su casco mientras se levantaba, pero eso lo distrajo una fracción de segundo de lo que sucedió a continuación. Un tercer relámpago y un cuarto cayeron sobre Ferladh desde distintas direcciones, penetrando la armadura del Señor de Caronia y lastimando todo su cuerpo. Denonte se volvió apresuradamente hacia Thor con la intención de solicitarle calma, pero era demasiado tarde. El dios del Trueno saltó por el aire en dirección al Señor de Caronia y comenzó a castigarlo con _Mjolnir_.

—¡Perro cobarde y despreciable! —gritó Thor mientras atacaba. El martillo asgardiano golpeó la cara de Ferladh y más tarde sus rodillas, causando explosiones de luz y relámpagos que chisporroteaban. El dios del Trueno todavía estrelló un potente izquierdazo en pleno rostro de su enemigo antes de volver a levantar a _Mjolnir_ en lo alto para golpear a Ferladh de nuevo—. ¡Sufre la fuerza del mítico martillo capaz de mover mundos! ¿Creéis que puedes resistir el poder de un dios? ¡No sois más que un sucio patán pretencioso!

Denonte alzó una mano en dirección a la pelea, mientras que los seis Shadow Warriors presentes activaron sus sables de luz y corrían a proteger a su Emperador, quien sufría los embates cada vez más violentos del poderoso dios del Trueno.

La situación parecía estar a punto de convertirse en una verdadera batalla campal cuando Boodikka y los otros Green Lanterns, con sus anillos de poder destellando luz esmeralda, salieron al encuentro de los Shadow Warrior de Caronia y les cortaron el paso. Al ver aquella escena, Denonte comprendió que tenía que impedir que diera inicio un nuevo enfrentamiento.

—¡Thor! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Detén esto!

.

.

_Continuará... ._


	27. Concilio de Dioses 2º parte

**_CRISIS UNIVERSAL_**

**_por Acuario Káiser_**

**CAPÍTULO XXVI**

**CONCILIO DE DIOSES**  
**2º PARTE**

.

Ferladh, en el suelo, apenas consiguió bloquear el último golpe de _Mjolnir_ interponiendo su sable de luz, causando que las chispas volaran y se doblara la fuente de la hoja de Ferladh en dirección a la cara del Emperador caroniano.

—¡Maldito! —vociferó Ferladh con rabia. El siniestro déspota lanzó un veloz puñetazo contra el abdomen de Thor, pero el impacto apenas consiguió doblar ligeramente al dios del Tueno hacia delante. Lo que Ferladh ignoraba era que la piel y los huesos de los asgardianos eran tres veces más densos que los de un humano, de modo que aquel brutal puñetazo apenas había conseguido lastimarlo.

Thor estaba reponiéndose del golpe cuando Ferladh lo tomó de la cabeza y le clavó los pulgares en los ojos. El dios del Trueno sintió un intenso dolor, pero rápidamente hizo girar a _Mjolnir_ en su mano derecha. El martillo de guerra nórdico impactó de lleno contra la quijada de Ferladh en medio de un potente relámpago que causó estragos y daños por todas partes.

El Emperador de Caronia atravesó los muros de la habitación en medio de un poderoso estruendo. Unos segundos después, cuando el humo denso y opaco se fue disipando lentamente, Ferladh se alzó con dificultad de abajo de los escombros. El caroniano sintió que le manaba sangre de la nariz y los labios, y que la sangre le resbalaba por las piernas.

—¡Esto no ha terminado! —rugió Ferladh, con su mano derecha iluminada y luego comenzó a recitar un hechizo mágico—: _Te convoco siniestra oscuridad, que siempre has sido aliada del Emperador de Emperadores, muéstrale... ._

—¡Si ha terminado! —exclamó Denonte, bloqueando el paso del enfurecido Emperador caroniano—. Sí insistes en continuar esta batalla, te enfrentarás a mí.

—Y a mi —se unió Odín, mostrando su cetro _Thrudstock_.

—Yo también intervendré —dijo Atenea.

—Y a mí —advirtió Vidarius—. Y créeme, nada me dará más placer que acabarte y eliminar un gran problema de una vez y por todas.

Pero Thor tampoco estaba de acuerdo con aquella intervención.

—Todos deberéis hacerse a un lado —les solicitó—. Este sucio mortal no debe estar aquí. No es un dios, sino un animal rabioso y así es como debe ser tratado. Deberá marcharse inmediatamente si quieren que la reunión continúe.

Se produjo un movimiento de ataque por parte del grupo de los Shadow Warrios, pero Boodikka y los demás Green Lanterns alzaron sus brazos al unísono y les apuntaron con sus anillos verde esmeralda.

—Adelante —les animó Boodikka—. Dénos el pretexto para intervenir.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Thor —convino Svarog, sonriendo con complicidad. La súbita intervención de la Deidad Rusa causó que la ira de Ferlah fuera todavía mayor—. Este inmundo porteador de cabras ha insultado este sacro recinto con su violento comportamiento. Que se largue ahora mismo o lo echaremos de aquí por la fuerza.

—Los dioses han hablado —sentenció Apolo con desdén, apenas ocultando el inmenso placer que le daba saber que echarían a Ferladh—. Este humano tonto, que diga, esta bestia tonta debe abandonar el concilio inmediatamente y sin condiciones. Es la voluntad de los dioses.

—No necesitamos a alguien así —opinó Metron—. Preferiría solicitar la ayuda del mismo Darkseid antes que soportar a un sujeto como este Ferladh. Quizá tenga poderes, pero no creo que pueda sernos de utilidad.

Odín tomó la palabra.

—Es la voluntad de todos los Patriarcas Celestiales que Ferladh de Caronia y sus inmundos criados se vayan y no vuelvan jamás. No necesitamos a este bravucón con delirios de grandeza —hizo una pausa y se dirigió exclusivamente al Señor de Caronia—. Habéis recibido una advertencia, Ferladh. Marchaos de aquí o permitiré que mi hijo desate su furia y te reduzca a cenizas. Creo que ya te quedó claro que no eres rival para él.

Una multitud de dioses, Kaioh-samas y otros seres superiores dirigieron una mirada cargada de hostilidad y desprecio contra el Emperador de Caronia, quien apretó la boca dejando entrever sus dientes. Sólo Nyartolep y Ryuk sonreían divertidos con lo que acababa de suceder.

Thor dio un paso en dirección a Ferladh con _Mjolnir_ listo para golpear, pero los seis Shadow Warriors que ahí se encontraban, erigiendo sus sables de luz color escarlata, bloquearon el camino del dios del Trueno, quien los contempló con absoluta indiferencia.

—Yo, Xiruz, no permitiré que den un paso más —declaró el líder de los seis guerreros de Caronia presentes—. Intenta tocar a su Ilustrísima de nuevo y morirás acá mismo, Thor. Tú y los tuyos sólo son escoria inferior y ciega... .

El retumbar de varios relámpagos en los cielos hizo que Xiruz guardara silencio y levantara su mirada hacia lo alto, justo a tiempo para ver como los truenos invadían el firmamento. Cuando bajó la cabeza, Xiruz observó el rostro impasible de Thor. ¿Acaso él era quien causaba todo aquel fenómeno atmosférico?

—Ustedes también deben aprender la diferencia entre el dios del Trueno y unos mortales con trajes de metal y un conocimiento básico sobre las energías místicas. Si cualquiera de vosotros, caronianos, osa siquiera ir a Asgard o a Midgar, llegará la hora en que conozcan el verdadero poder. Los cielos de su mundo se abrirán —Un relámpago impactó en un sitio cercano al recinto, pero no fue el único—, y repartirán el mensaje de tal forma que ni un ciego evitará verlo. Cualquiera de ustedes que intente escapar al mensaje, encontrará en los cielos algo mucho más peligroso. Y esto será apenas el inicio de la lección.

"El aura de Thor no se siente como la de los Guardianes de Oro", pensaba el Shadow Warrior llamado Vulcan, receloso. _"¿Cómo pudo entonces golpear de esa manera a su Ilustrísima? Sí eso fue capaz de hacerle a nuestro todopoderoso Emperador, ¿qué podría hacernos a nosotros seis?"_

—Tus advertencias nos tienen sin cuidado, Thor —replicó una Shadow Warrior de nombre Asdis, envalentonada—. Ninguno de ustedes, deidades corruptas, podrá evitar la venganza de Caronia.

—Deja de amenazar a estos tipos, linda —le recomendó Boodikka, con su anillo de poder apuntando a la frente de la Shadow Warrior—. Tal vez no te quedó claro, pero a nadie de aquí le dan miedo tus fanfarronadas.

—Sonrían mientras puedan, deidades corruptas, porque se arrodillarán ante mí al final, antes de morir dolorosamente —dijo Ferladh, antes de limpiarse la sangre que tenía en la boca y luego añadió—: Asgard, el Olimpo, Mystacor, el Primordio, todos ustedes acabarán sometidos ante mí.

Zeus, Ryuk, Svarog y algunos de los otros dioses se echaron a reír a grandes carcajadas. ¿Un simple mortal dominando todas las Tierras Mitológicas? ¿Es que de verdad hablaba en serio?

—Galactus no suele tomar en serio a los insectos —dijo el Devorador de Mundos, quien había hablado por primera vez desde su llegada—. Ni aunque estos sean tan graciosos en ocasiones.

Celodius, el fornido y tozudo Shadow Warrior que llevaba una armadura plateada y empuñaba dos Sables de luz, se volvió furioso contra Galactus y le golpeó la punta del pie con sus hojas color escarlata.

—¡Insolente! —clamó el guerrero, descargando varios mandobles sobre la bota de Galactus y lanzando ráfagas que iban a velocidad de la luz e impactaron contra las piernas del Devorador de Mundos—. ¡Sólo eres escoria estúpida y ciega que no sabe reconocer la increíble grandeza de su Ilustrísima! ¡No importa que seas un gigante, yo te daré tu merecido! ¡Inclínate ante nuestro Señor Ferladh! ¡Él es la magnificencia! ¡Ferladh es la cura de todos los males!

Galactus inclinó levemente la barbilla para contemplar a Celodius, que lo atacaba una y otra vez y le infería maldiciones e insultos. De repente, a un deseo mental del Devorador de Mundos, el Shadow Warrior salió disparado hacia las alturas debido a una fuerza invisible.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió Celodius, atónito—. ¡Estoy levitando! ¿Quién está haciendo esto? ¡Voy a matar al perro infeliz que hizo esto! —hizo una pausa y dirigió una mirada iracunda contra el rostro inexpresivo de Galactus—. Fuiste tú, estúpido gigante, ¿verdad? ¡Te mataré con lentitud, escoria!

El Devorador de Mundos, sin decir nada, le apuntó con su índice derecho, provocando un intenso resplandor seguido por un desgarrador grito de Celodius. Tras unos instantes, el Shadow Warrior cayó de vuelta al suelo, pero sin vida.

—Absorbió la energía de ese guerrero por su boca —advirtió Denonte—. ¡Lo apagó igual que una vela!

Todos guardaron silencio por un momento y contemplaron a Galactus.

—Considera esto como una advertencia, Ferladh de Caronia —dijo el poderoso Devorador de Mundos con voz potente y furia contenida—. He consumido mundos incontables y enfrentado armadas en el proceso. Atrévete a desafiar a Galactus y tu planeta será destruido por mi mano. El poder que posees no es más que una insignificancia molestia para mí.

Ferladh cerró sus puños, liberando su aura oscura para inundar el ambiente y hacérsela sentir a todos aquellos insolentes dioses que se estaba mofando de los caronianos. Pero los segundos pasaron sin que Thor, los Patriarcas Celestiales, Galactus, Metron, Lord T´Charr, Lady Terataya, Ganthet, los Green Lanterns, Ryuk y Enma Ai dieran la menor muestra de temor o asombro. O bien no tenía capacidad de sentir el Chi o simplemente no les impresionaba en lo absoluto. Tan sólo los Kaioh-samas, Enma-Daioh-sama, Ro Kaiohshin, el Kaioh-shin Kibito, los Guardianes de Oro, los Centinelas, Atena y Artemisa reaccionaron con una cierta inquietud ante las terribles auras malignas que despedían tanto Ferladh como sus Shadow Warriors.

Apolo, por su parte, entornó ligeramente la mirada.

—Tanto desconfía de su propia fuerza que necesita mostrarla ante los dioses para autoafirmarse. Sí, tal acto indudablemente lo define como un mortal, y uno con excesiva fortuna debo añadir.

—Y en medio de sus risas y bravatas —dijo Ferladh—, la Existencia tiene un Caos que no entienden ni saben enfrentar. Sólo me dan la razón de que debo estar al mando, incluso más que la patética Orden de los Guardianes de la Liga Planetaria.

El Emperador caroniano miró a sus Shadow Warriors. Luego se dio la media vuelta y empezó a alejarse.

—Pulga ridícula —murmuró Galactus.

—¡Qué estúpido eres, Ferladh! —le espetó T´Charr mientras Lady Terataya intentaba calmarlo—. El Caos no puede ser controlado por un tonto como tú. Atrévete a enfrentar a los Lords del Caos e inundaremos tu mundo con angustia, guerra y sufrimiento hasta volverte más loco de lo que ya estás. No eres más que una triste sabandija de charca que no sabe nada del gran océano.

Ferladh se paró. Después se volvió hacia T´Charr.

Thor entornó la mirada y apretó el mango de su martillo _Mjolnir_.

Los Green Lanterns se pusieron en guardia de nuevo, listo para reaccionar.

Tambaleándose de ira, Ferladh tragó aire.

—Tantas amenazas sólo significan miedo en ustedes.

Después giró sobre sus talones y, dando la espalda a los dioses que se burlaban de él, se fue junto con sus Shadow Warriors. Mientras abandonaba el recinto del Concilio de los dioses, Ferladh se obligó a mostrarse indiferente, fingiendo que todo lo sucedido con Thor y los dioses no le afectaba. Sin embargo, por dentro lo corroía una hirviente marea de odio bilioso.

Mientras los caronianos se marchaban, Thor los siguió con unos ojos tan pétreos como la roca. "Nuestra batalla aún no ha terminado, Ferladh", se dijo.

.

.

_Tierra-877,666  
Gotham City._

Miró al interminable paisaje nocturno de la ciudad.

De noche, aquella enorme urbe era un mosaico interminable de luces brillando desde cientos de ventanas en decenas de edificios de estilo gótico que se alzaban metros hacia el cielo, con sus pararrayos, sus anuncios y el infinito fluir de luces de automóviles que recorrían los ríos de las pistas de tráfico.

Kay Namura no supo cuando tiempo permaneció ahí, mirando. La ciudad parecía reflejar lo que sentía. Incertidumbre. Cubierta por la oscuridad.

Pero prefería mirar la ciudad en vez de pensar en lo qué tenía que hacer si deseaba salvar la vida de Paul Tapia, Kayani y Charles de Sheringham, así como la del resto de las personas inocentes que habitaban esa Tierra paralela. Tal vez aquél no era su mundo ni su universo, pero eran tan parecidos al los que conocía que lo sentía como los suyos propios. La situación era complicada en extremo y el Centinela era consciente de eso.

El presidente Smith no había dejado ningún cabo suelto. Con sólo una hora tras haber liberado a Kay, las fuerzas de seguridad en todo el planeta recibieron un aviso urgente acerca del "inesperado escape" de un "peligroso villano" cautivo en la prisión de máxima seguridad conocida como _El Círculo_. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que toda la _Justice Army_ pusiera a cada súper héroe disponible a la caza de Kay Namura.

Fobos y Oriana no estaban lejos. El Khan del Terror había disminuido la intensidad de su Chi casi en su totalidad para evitar que lo detectaran, pero todavía podía sentir débilmente la presencia de Oriana Narváez. Quizá la chica no sabía cómo controlar totalmente su energía o había olvidado hacerlo. Todo lo que debía hacer era esforzarse para no perder el rastro y así podría encontrarlos en poco tiempo. Tenía suerte de que todos los héroes de aquel mundo no usaran el Chi de la misma forma que los Guerreros Z o los Santos de Atena.

El Centinela cerró sus ojos un instante. Sentía como sus poderes estaban regresando poco a poco, aunque no con la rapidez deseada y eso le causaba un poco de frustración e impaciencia. Consultó el reloj digital en uno de los enormes anuncios luminosos que colgaba de la fachada de un edificio y notó que sólo le quedaba poco más de veintidós horas para cumplir con el encargo del presidente Smith o Paul moriría por el veneno que Eron le había suministrado.

Varios vehículos militares recorrían las calles apoyados por helicópteros artillados y enormes dirigibles automatizados que sobrevolaban las alturas. También había oído aviones de combate surcando el cielo. Las fuerzas de seguridad locales no eran un problema para un Centinela como Kay Namura, pero tampoco debía confiarse demasiado y subestimar a la policía y a los soldados. Sabía que si alguno de ellos emitía una señal de alerta, los héroes de la _Justice Army_ no tardarían en aparecer.

Kay dirigió la mirada hacia el oeste y percibió la débil presencia de Oriana a poca distancia. Tenía que darse prisa, pero no quería arriesgarse a que lo vieran volando por ahí, de modo que comenzó a desplazarse por entre los edificios dando enormes saltos.

La azotea del edificio estaba vacía cuando el Khan del Terror aterrizó ahí junto con Oriana Narváez. El escáner visual que Fobos portaba le había resultado muy útil para escuchar las transmisiones radiales de las fuerzas de seguridad locales. Gracias a eso, sabía que tenían que ocultarse hasta que los helicópteros militares y los dirigibles automatizados que vigilaban el área se marcharan hacia otra parte.

Aquí y allá se observaban figuras en movimiento, principalmente agentes de policía de Gotham City, con sus uniformes oscuros, y soldados de ejército vestidos de gris píxelado que llevaban fusiles de asalto.

A Fobos le molestaba tener que correr y esconderse, pero no tenía opción si quería salir con vida de aquella Tierra paralela. El Khan colocó a Oriana en el suelo y luego le dio a tragar una cápsula blanca que sacó de un estuche que llevaba en el cinturón. La píldora de rápido efecto le devolvió la consciencia a Oriana, quien abrió los ojos y trató de articular unas palabras.

—¿Dónde... .

—No hables, niña —le indicó Fobos, dándole la espalda—. Deja que la medicina haga efecto. En poco tiempo recuperarás todas tus fuerzas y sanará cualquier herida que tengas en el cuerpo. No por nada la medicina del Imperio de Abbadón es considerara la mejor.

—¿Dónde están... los otros? —preguntó Oriana con debilidad.

—Muertos —repuso secamente el Khan.

—¿Qué cosa?

Fobos se volvió por encima del hombro con una sonrisa en los labios y añadió:

—Bromeaba, supongo que deben haberlos capturado. No te preocupes, esos infelices son "héroes" y los "héroes" no asesinan a sus enemigos vencidos, o al menos así debería ser las cosas en este miserable universo.

Oriana todavía estaba débil, pero cuando fue recordando todo, la furia en ella le dio la fuerza para incorporarse y hablar:

—¿Por qué no nos ayudaste? Te vi ahí parado con los brazos cruzados. Te quedaste sin hacer nada mientras todos peleábamos juntos y caíamos uno por uno contra... .

—Nosotros no peleábamos juntos —le interrumpió el Khan del Terror, dándose la vuelta para mirar a Oriana a la cara—. Creo que te confundiste porque no somos un equipo. A lo que me refiero es que no estábamos listos para enfrentarlos y si hubiera peleado, probablemente tú y yo también estaríamos encerrados con todos los demás.

—Eso no me importa —replicó Oriana—. Debíamos estar con ellos.

—¿Y condenar al Multiuniverso? Quizá lo olvidaste, pero vinimos aquí con una misión en concreto. Si Kay Namura y los otros mueren será una lástima, pero así son siempre las guerras.

—No trates de salirte por la tangente, Fobos. Sí nos hubieras ayudado, habríamos ganado la batalla.

—¿Enfrentarnos a Superman y a esa versión alternativa de la _Justice League_ sin ningún tipo de ayuda o un plan? —se mofó Fobos con una sonrisa—. Olvídalo, para eso no se necesitaba valor, sino muchas ganas de suicidarse.

—Supongo que eso es lo que sabes hacer mejor, ¿no? Cuidar de ti mismo

—Que bueno que lo entiendas —dijo Fobos y por primera vez parecía hablar con sinceridad—. La única verdad universal en todo el océano de realidades que llamamos Existencia, es que no hay nada, ni nadie, más importante que uno mismo.

Oriana frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo puedes hablar así? ¿Es que no te importa nadie?

—No, ni siquiera mi Maestro N´astarith o mis compañeros. Claro, no es lo que te dirá ese bobo Centinela porque sólo sabe hablar de lo bonito que es la tan cacareada evolución espiritual, aunque en los hechos ni él mismo cree todas esas patrañas.

—Todavía tengo una pregunta que hacerte —dijo Oriana, una vez que la ira dejó paso al miedo—. ¿Cómo es que conoces a Superman y a los demás héroes de este mundo? Pareciera que sabes bastante de todos ellos.

—Porque combatí contra todos ellos hace tiempo —repuso Fobos, cruzándose de brazos—. Sin embargo, Superman y los otros no me reconocieron y eso significa que no son los mismos con los que pelee anteriormente. Esta Tierra debe ser una especie de mundo alternativo de la realidad en la que vive aquel insoportable súper tonto. Eso explicaría porque lucen uniformes distintos a los que conozco y se hacen llamar _Justice Army_ en vez de _Justice League Unlimited_.

—¿Y los derrotaste? —inquirió Oriana.

—Mi enfrentamiento con el súper tonto pertenece al pasado —Fobos revisó su escáner de poder y captó una leve presencia de Chi que se aproximaba rápidamente hacia ellos, pero decidió no decirle nada a Oriana y siguió hablando—. Ahora tenemos que enfocarnos en buscar una manera de abandonar este universo cuanto antes. ¿De casualidad no posees algún tipo de poder que nos saque de esta bola de fango?

—¿Bola de lodo? ¡Yo vengo de un mundo igual a este!

—Detesto el planeta Tierra —puntualizó Fobos, presionando un botón para silenciar la alarma de su escáner visual. La presencia que había detectado estaba más cerca, pero el Khan no tenía intenciones de seguir corriendo. Quienquiera que fuera no era un héroe de la _Justice Army_ debido al nivel de Chi que mostraba, aunque se movía demasiado rápido para ser un individuo común y corriente—. En todo caso, ¿puedes teletransportarnos a otro universo?

—Yo... no tengo esa habilidad, ¿acaso pretendes huir de nuevo?

—¡No! —repuso el Khan del Terror—. No entiendes nada. Tengo la intención de destruir este planeta, pero no lo he hecho porque no tengo idea de cómo viajar hacia otro universo paralelo. Eso es lo único que me detiene de hacerlo.

—¡No puedes destruir la Tierra! —exclamó Oriana, horrorizada.

Fobos levantó un puño cubierto de flamas violáceas y miró la ciudad que tenía ante sí. Quien quiera que fuera el dueño de la diminuta presencia de Chi que percibía llegaría en cualquier momento. Las lecturas del escáner visual mostraban sin lugar a dudas que se trataba de un ser humano y eso lo tranquilizaba un poco. De haber captado señales de un kryptoniano, un saiya-jin o un asgardiano, el Khan habría comenzado a preocuparse.

—¿Por qué no debería hacerlo? —Fobos hizo una pausa y contempló su puño rodeado por aquella energía de aspecto similar al fuego—. Si este planeta dejase de existir, estaríamos dando un paso hacia la salvación de todo el Multiverso. ¿Acaso lo olvidaste?

—Pero no puedes asesinar a la gente inocente que... .

—Serán un sacrificio necesario —replicó Fobos con indiferencia—. Millones deben morir para que trillones puedan vivir. Así es la vida de injusta, Oriana. No puedes salvar a todo el mundo.

—¡Pero tenemos que intentarlo por lo menos! —exclamó Kay Namura, aterrizando de un salto en la azotea del edificio.

—¡Kay! —Oriana se volvió con alegría cuando oyó al Centinela—. ¡Lograste huir de los héroes de este mundo!

—Algo así —repuso el Centinela, avanzando unos pasos hacia la chica—. No tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar, pero trataré de explicarles todo. Es probable que nos estén vigilando.

El Khan del Terror revisó las lecturas de su escáner visual.

—Así que tú eres el dueño de la presencia que había detectado acercándose. Me doy cuenta que disminuiste totalmente la intensidad de tu Chi, pero mi escáner visual puede captar aún el más leve flujo de energía en un ser vivo. No tenía idea de qué fueras tú, pero sabía que no era un héroe de la _Justice Army_.

—¿Dónde están Paul y los demás? —inquirió Oriana—. ¿También lograron escapar?

—Ellos están prisioneros del enemigo y corren un grave peligro —explicó el Centinela—. Tienen que confiar en mí y hacer lo que les pida.

—Olvídalo, Centinela bobo —se negó Fobos, volviendo la mano con la palma vuelta hacia delante, como si se dispusiera a descargar un ataque de Chi contra las calles que se hallaban varios metros abajo—. No tengo idea de cómo lograste escapar de los héroes de este mundo, pero no me importa. Una vez que haya hecho explotar este planeta, los problemas se resolverán.

El Centinela se aproximó a Fobos.

—No voy a dejarte que hagas eso —le advirtió Kay—. Pero tampoco quiero luchar contigo, Fobos. Tan sólo quiero que me escuchen un instante, por favor.

—Habla entonces —le exigió Fobos, pero sin bajar la mano—. Si lo que tienes que decir me interesa, puede que retrases la destrucción de esta miserable Tierra por unos ciclos más.

Kay asintió con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, Fobos. Luego de que nos derrotaron, fuimos llevados a una prisión construida para retener a seres con poderes. Ahí conocí al presidente Friedman Smith, quien es la máxima autoridad en este planeta Tierra. Él es quien controla a todos los héroes de la _Justice Army_ y está trabajando en complicidad con los autores de la Crisis Universal que afecta todo el Multiverso.

—Entonces Superman y los otros héroes colaboran con ellos —infirió Oriana.

—No lo creo —difirió Kay—. Estoy seguro que todavía no sabemos toda la verdad sobre lo que sucedió en este mundo. El presidente Smith mantiene como rehenes a Paul, Kayani y Charles para obligarme a venir a buscarlos y llevarlos a la prisión donde permanecen cautivos.

—Es un sujeto inteligente —murmuró Fobos, bajando el brazo. Las flamas púrpuras que envolvían su mano derecha comenzaron a amainar hasta que desaparecieron por completo—. Ese Smith sabe que harías todo lo posible por salvar a ese trío de perdedores y al mismo tiempo no arriesga a sus preciosos súper héroes en una pelea contra un Khan tan poderoso como yo.

Oriana miró a Kay Namura.

—¿Vas a capturarnos entonces? —inquirió ella y luego retrocedió—. Ellos te liberaron para eso. Es por lo que has venido, ¿verdad?

—Tendrán que venir conmigo —respondió Kay—. Sólo así salvaremos a Paul y a los otros y ganaremos algo de tiempo. Tenemos que organizar un plan para engañar al presidente Smith y a sus aliados.

Los truenos comenzaron a retumbar y el viento soplaba con fuerza.

—No habrá ningún plan, Centinela —le cortó Fobos, incrementando el nivel de su Chi a un punto en que el Khan quedó envuelto por un halo de luz—. Tu servilismo es patético, Kay Namura.

—¿No comprendes lo que digo? —inquirió Kay—. Paul y los otros morirán si no hacemos algo. Tenemos que aprovechar la situación para rescatarlos y también detener al presidente Smith.

—Para mí son menos que basura —repuso Fobos, esbozando una sonrisa y cerrando ambos puños—. A como yo lo veo, las cosas resultan ser bastante simples. Si destruimos esta Tierra paralela, ese tipo Smith y sus aliados se van al demonio junto con el estúpido de Paul Tapia y los otros dos perdedores. Será como aplastar dos skryps con un solo martillo.

—Pero, Fobos —intervino Oriana—. No podemos... .

—Sabes que no dejaré que eso suceda —dijo Kay, liberando su poder—. Para destruir esta Tierra, antes tendrás que vértelas conmigo, Fobos del Terror.

El Khan levantó sus manos y adoptó una postura de combate.

—Realmente aprecias el sufrimiento, Centinela. Podría usar el Efecto Káiser para derrotarte en un instante, pero lo disfrutaré más a la vieja usanza. ¿Sabes? Tú y ese estúpido Guardián son como un enorme dolor en el trasero.

Fobos se abalanzó sobre Kay con un grito de furia y empezó a descargar golpes a la velocidad de la luz que impactaron de lleno al Centinela, quien respondió invocando una técnica. La batalla había comenzado.

.

.

—¿A qué has venido, Nyartolep? —le preguntó Odín—. Ahora que ese sucio mortal llamado Ferladh y sus atolondrados criados se han ido, no hay razón alguna para que nos hagas esperar. Decidnos de una vez por todas qué buscáis aquí o enfrenta la ira de los Patriarcas Celestiales.

La figura de Syaoran-Nyartolep se desvanecía por momentos, apareciendo sucesivamente en varios sitios alrededor del grupo mientras sonreía.

—Tal como en el pasado, ¿verdad, queridas deidades? —se mofó el Primordial con una sonrisa—. Cuando pudieron ser realmente poderosos, al final estaban tan asustados como ahora. ¿Estarán ahora dispuestos, como en el pasado, a aceptar mi ayuda que por miedo rechazaron?

—No queremos nada contigo —le contestó Artemisa.

El Primordial esbozó una sonrisa.

—Oh, pero escuchen mi oferta —repuso Nyartolpe—. Ustedes los dioses recibieron sólo dones y los Guardianes de Oro una estúpida misión que ni saben de quién. Los Kaioh-shin, Enma-Daioh-sama y los Kaioh-samas nunca miraron más arriba de ellos y los Centinelas sólo saben lo que los Seres Celestiales les dijeron. ¿No es verdad que están en la oscuridad pese a toda la luz que los rodea?

—Nada está velado, Nyartolep —objetó Horus—. El conocimiento está al alcance de todos aquellos que tengan la capacidad de comprenderlo. Usando el sagrado Ojo de Ra podremos averiguar algunas cosas porque ningún secreto se oculta por siempre a su mirada.

—¡Claro, Horus! —aceptó el Primordial—. Aunque para eso necesitarán algo de tiempo, pero hasta entonces ya será muy tarde para que ustedes puedan hacer algo para salvarse de la destrucción.

—¡Dejaos de acertijos, Primordial! —le espetó Apolo—. ¿Qué es lo que sabes que nosotros no?

—Mi impaciente dios —respondió Nyartolep-Syaoran—. Sé que la mayor duda que te atormenta es aquella que se relaciona con las verdaderas causas que provocaron la crisis que amenaza a todos por igual. ¿Aún no se han dado cuenta que todo no es más que un divertido juego?

—¿Un juego dices? —preguntó Vidarius.

—Sí —asintió Nyartolep—. Tanto dioses como humanos sólo son fichas de un pequeño juego que han organizado fuerzas que están más allá de todos nosotros.

—Tus palabras sólo demuestran que sabes tanto como nosotros —opinó Apolo.

—No, sólo demuestra que ustedes son más estúpidos de lo que parecen. ¿No se han puesto a pensar que nosotros los Primordiales somos deidades mucho más antiguas que todos ustedes y sabemos cosas que ustedes no? Cuando su adorable Existencia apareció en los inicios, ¿quiénes creen que fueron los que nos negaron nuestro derecho a estar aquí?

—Te refieres a la tierra de Celestia —aventuró Vidarius—. Ese mundo referido por las leyendas antiguas.

Nyartolpe-Syaoran asintió con la cabeza.

—Bingo, Guardián de Oro. Toda obra necesita de arquitectos y los de la Existencia están en Celestia, ¿qué creen que sucede cuando entre los arquitectos no se ponen de acuerdo de cómo debe de construirse algo?

—O se llega a un consenso o se impone una propuesta —concluyó el Kaioh-shin Kibito luego de pensarlo unos instantes—. ¿Eso es lo qué tratas de decirnos?

—Así es —repuso Nyartolep—. Cuando alguien considera que una propuesta no funciona, simplemente la elimina y se hace una nueva. ¿No les parece simple?

La reacción de las deidades complació a Nyartolep-Syaoran, puesto que provocaron un repentino silencio, seguida de expresiones reprimidas de incredulidad.

—¿Pero cómo... ?

—¿Será posible... ?

—No puede... .

—¡Maldito seas, Primordial! —exclamó Apolo, colérico—. ¿Insinúas acaso que todos nuestros universos son sólo el diseño de un grupo de seres que ahora piensan que podemos ser desechables? ¿Nosotros? ¿Los dioses?

—Lo explicaste mejor que yo, pero déjame agregar algo más, Apolo —repuso Nyartolep con una sonrisa divertida—. Con sólo oírte hablar, les doy toda la razón a los habitantes de Celestia.

Era difícil dirigirse a Nyartolep, dado que se desvanecía entre las sombras y reaparecía cerca de cualquiera, siempre exhibiendo una malsana sonrisa.

—Pero, sin embargo —intervino Atena—, has venido a decírnoslo. ¿Acaso quieres ayudarnos? Eso no tiene sentido. Tú eres una deidad Primordial y eres enemigo a muerte de todos nosotros.

—No olviden ese refrán humano que dice: "Más vale malo por conocido que bueno por conocer" —replicó Nyartolep—. Celestia y sus disensiones no me interesan en lo absoluto. Es más, me parece divertido el cómo lo hacen. ¿No saben lo que le pasó a Kay Namura y a su grupo? Pese a mis advertencias, cayeron en una trampa. Todo estaba predicho. El causante de la Crisis Universal ha moldeado la realidad de un mundo donde existen seres lo suficientemente poderosos para enfrentar cualquier amenaza, no de ustedes, sino de la propia Celestia. Es por eso que en otros mundos, la realidad ha cambiado.

—Pero —objetó Apolo—. Una emisaria de ese mundo se presentó ante mí.

—A los demás habitantes de Celestia no les interesa lo que pase y cada uno debe estar pensando en su nuevo diseño —le interrumpió Nyartolep—. Sólo la llamada Caliope se interesa en evitar lo que alguien, a quien conoce, quiere hacer con la Existencia. ¿Saben por qué? Porque la Existencia se moldeó con una propuesta que hizo ella.

Denonte decidió que ya era suficiente, de modo que elevó todavía más su nivel de Conciencia. Nyartolep-Syaoran se volvió furioso hacia el Centinela, pero rápidamente cambió de expresión por una sonrisa burlona y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás dando grandes zancadas.

—Mi tiempo aquí se termina —dijo Nyartolep—. Olvídense del viejo Pacto y abran sus mundos a la Oscuridad Primordial porque sólo de ese modo eso salvaran su preciosa Existencia. Nadie puede ayudarlos más que nosotros.

Nyartolep se hundió en las sombras donde se desvaneció.

Pero Odín recordaba la sabiduría que le había llegado a él recorriendo las eras del tiempo de los nueve mundos, el conocimiento transmitido en la tradición, y supo que los Primordiales acostumbraban mentir, así que, a pesar de todo, mantuvo la calma y la serenidad.

Hubo un silencio. Se prolongó. Al cabo de un instante, Enma Ai volvió la mirada hacia donde estaba Odín.

—Soy un Espíritu de la Venganza —declaró la chica infernal—. Y como tal, tengo el poder para destruir a los causantes de esta crisis si todos me lo solicitan, pero deben saber que existe un precio que pagar por mis servicios.

—Nosotros somos dioses —dijo Apolo—. No puedes exigirnos nada. Lo único que los dioses estamos dispuestos a daros son demandas. Servir a los dioses es y será vuestra única recompensa, Jigoku Shoujo.

Enma Ai abrió los ojos un poco más.

—La venganza siempre ha exigido una retribución. Y ni siquiera los dioses están exentos de cumplir un canon ancestral que trasciende la Existencia misma y mantiene el equilibrio de las cosas.

—¿Cómo os atrevéis a contravenir la voluntad de un dios? —replicó Apolo, liberando parte de su Cosmos divino. Los atuendos de Apolo se iluminaron y parte de su cabellera escarlata comenzó a alzarse—. Atreverse a contravenir lo más poderoso, hermoso y majestuoso del universo es una grave falta. Tal pecado no puede ser perdonado ni siquiera con la muerte misma.

—Suficiente —intervino Odín, levantando su cetro _Thrudstock_ en medio de un chisporroteó de luz que ahogó la energía liberada por Apolo—. Me decepcionas, hijo de Zeus, pero al mismo tiempo no me sorprende.

Apolo se volvió hacia Odín para mirarlo retadoramente.

—En mi mundo, Odín era un dios que Poseidón podía controlar fácilmente.

—¿Tengo que recordarte que no estamos en tu mundo? —repuso Odín con indiferencia y luego dio un paso hacia Apolo—. Bien, muchacho. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Cómo procederemos desde ahora? ¿Una golpiza? ¿O por una vez en tu vida aceptarás que hay cosas que incluso los dioses debemos aceptar simplemente?

El dios del Sol vio como los demás dioses permanecían en silencio, como contemplaban con solemnidad y respeto al supremo dios nórdico. El respeto que imponía Odín no sólo venía del poder que tenía, sino de la enorme sabiduría y la vasta experiencia que poseía. Apolo debía actuar con sumo cuidado para no provocar otro altercado en el que Thor seguramente se involucraría. Una batalla entre deidades era lo que menos deseaban ver los demás dioses en ese momento, pero las cosas habían llegado a un punto en el que Apolo tenía que hallar una forma de salir de aquella situación de forma decorosa.

Por fortuna para Apolo, el Guardián de Oro Vidarius tomó la palabra para intervenir.

—Estas discusiones de nada ayudan, Apolo —hizo una pausa y volvió el rostro hacia Enma Ai—. Habla, niña, si tienes el poder para destruir a los causantes de la Crisis Universal, dí tu precio. ¿Qué deseas a cambio de frenar la destrucción de todas las realidades?

—La venganza no siempre es el camino —opinó Ganthet en tono pensativo.

—Mi precio es simple —contestó Enma Ai—. Para destruir al causante de la crisis y salvar la Existencia, lo único que pido a cambio son las almas de todos ustedes.

El silencio que se hizo entonces fue absoluto.

.

.

_Planeta Caronia._

De regreso en su enorme palacio, el enojo de Ferladh se transformó en el más puro odio y lo demostraba haciendo pedazos los muebles del salón del trono. Tenía los ojos desorbitados de la furia. ¿Cómo habían osado esos codiciosos dioses tratarlo de esa manera? Le encantaría usar él a _Mjolnir_ para aplastar la cabeza de todo ellos, especialmente la de Thor, si, la aplastaría como a un huevo. ¡Aplastarlo como a un insecto!

Luego de destrozar y desgarrar las pinturas que adornaban las paredes y de lanzar el comedor por los aires, Ferladh descubrió que Xiruz y los demás Shadow Warriors lo miraban con indiferencia. El Emperador de los caronianos continuó dando rienda suelta a su ira.

¿Cómo se había atrevido Galactus a amenazarlo con destruir el planeta Caronia? ¡A él! Mientras arrojaba las sillas del comedor contra los muros sintió deseos de gritarle a toda la Existencia: "¡He sobrevivido! ¡Reté a los dioses y a las máximas Entidades Cósmicas de la Existencia y, aunque me han humillado y golpeado, he sobrevivido!". Pero al final no lo hizo y se conformó con hacer pedazos algunas esculturas.

—Mi señor, le pido que se calme, por favor —dijo Vulcan con voz temblorosa.

—¡Cállate, escoria! —le ordenó Ferladh con un grito y luego sujetó a Vulcan por el cuello. El Shadow Warrior sintió como se le cerraba la garganta, pero el Señor de Caronia siguió apretando—. Deberías haber matado a esos Green Lanterns en vez de quedarte como un estúpido.

Entonces, de detrás de Ferladh, llegó una voz dulce y femenina.

Era la Musa de Celestia.

Una poderosa luz iluminó la habitación del trono. Cuando los ojos del Emperador caroniano y sus Shadow Warriors se recuperaron del resplandor, se llevaron una buena sorpresa: Calíope se hallaba en medio del salón del trono acompañada por los Caballeros Astrales Caronte de la Esfera de Plutón y Galatea de la Esfera de Mercurio, el Caballero de la Corona Orestes de Micenas, los Guerreros del planeta Wee conocidos como Antoroto y Lunks, la hechicera Deniale de Ciudad Japa, los Apóstoles Sagrados Assiut de Horus y Kaia de Isis y por último el Espadachín Mágico llamado Okami.

—Ferladh de Caronia —dijo Calíope—. He venido a solicitar tu ayuda para salvar a la Existencia.

.

.

_Continuará... ._


End file.
